Dead Bodies and New Lives
by gsrbritfan
Summary: GSR - WIP, Story with most of the other characters involved, some twists and turns. some humor, drama, angst, suspense, Lots of Fluff, No CD, 'Gil whether you like it or not, a family is building up around you'
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer** - I do not own CSI I wish I did, but I don't so please don't sue me.

This is my first Fanfic story, I have read loads of other peoples and thought I would have a go myself. I would really appreciate any kind advice, criticism or ideas. I promise I wont cry, but I may never write again. (only joking ha ha ha) I am not 100 percent sure how the story will pan out, I do have lots of ideas, but I do know how the story will end. So read on and be kind!

**Dead bodies and New life-Chapter 1**

As Gil opened the front door to their recently purchased new home at 8am after a tiring shift, Hank their boxer dog came bounding towards him excitedly,

"hey buddy, whats got you all excited this morning?" Gil smiled down, and rubbed the dog under it's chin

The lights were all off and most of the drapes and blinds closed, he thought Sara must have overslept and been in a rush to get to work and didn't have time to open them before she left. Hank was still making a fuss around Gil's legs as he dropped his keys on the table in the hall and placed the briefcase on the floor, then walked through the hall towards the kitchen. and said to the dog

"What is with you today, do you wanna go out, it can't be that long since Sara fed and let you out" Hank gave low bark.

He walked through the kitchen, and family room to the rear of the house and opened the sliding patio doors leading to their garden and Hank dashed out and did his business in one of his usual spots. As Gil watched some butterfly's fluttering around one of the bushes in the garden, Hank sniffing around, he was off in his own thoughts when his cell phone started to ring, he retrieved it from his pocket and flipped it open, Ecklie his least favorite person was displayed on the caller ID.

"Grissom"

"Gil, I just called to see if Sara was bothering coming in to shift today, because she hasn't arrived yet, there's been no message left and I tried her cell and your home phone, but she's not answered either of them, so I thought that I would give you a call to find out whats going on. Look if Sara isn't fully recovered from her ordeal with the miniature killer, she should have asked for more time off, has she even spoken to her PEAP councilor as required by lab policy, after such and event " said an obviously irritated Ecklie.

Gil clenched his fist, and felt his pulse rise "For your information Conrad, Sara has attended several meetings with her PEAP councilor, and her Physician as she was required to do so, for her recovery to restart working in the lab, she was given the all clear to start back two moths ago, as you well know, when she started her first shift on swing.

Gil wasn't really thinking about the current conversation he was having with ECklie, apart from the fact that he was now annoyed with him for being more concerned about lab policy than he was about Sara. He was more worried as to why Sara had not turned up for work, or left a message with him to tell him why not. He had to get of the phone quickly with Ecklie to try and find out what was going on, and before he lost his temper with Ecklie, which wasn't hard to do these days, as he had made it perfectly clear that he didn't like Sara and thought she was a loose cannon, that wouldn't be good for the labs image. Every time Conrad spoke to Gil concerning Sara, it always seemed to make him extremely mad and want to punch Conrad.

"Gil you still there" asked Ecklie obviously losing patients.

"Yeah, look Conrad, I am gonna go, see if I can find out whats going on, I will give you a call as soon as I speak with Sara,"

He flipped his cell phone shut as Hank came up and brushed himself on Gil' legs and started to bark. It hit him then that Hank had been acting out of sorts when he arrived home today. He quickly made towards the kitchen to see if Sara had fed the dog this morning, Hanks food and water dishes were both empty showing that he hadn't been attended to for some time. This made Gil worry more as he made his way through the hallway, he passed the home phone and the red light wasn't flashing to signify any left messages, he then climbed the stairs and made his way to their bedroom.

On opening the door he was hit with the acrid smell of vomit, the room was dark, the black out blinds still closed. He heard a muffled moan in the vicinity of where the bed was.

"Honey are you okay" Gil asked worriedly.

All he got in return was another small moan. Immediately he approached the blind and opened it to see what was going on in the room. As he turned around from opening the blind, he saw Sara slumped moaning and hanging of the side of the bed with her head above a significant pool of vomit. She had obviously been throwing up for some time. Gil tensed up and his anxiety notched up a little more, as he took in the sight before him, he hated seeing Sara hurt or ill, not that it was a common thing with her, but it upset him non the less.

He Made towards the bed "Honey how long have you been like this"

"Don't know, tired" is all Sara managed to say.

Gil leaned over her to feel her forehead to see if she had a fever, but it wasn't hot just a little clammy, maybe from the exertion of the continuous vomiting. He then put two fingers on her pulse point on her neck to check her pulse which wasn't to bad. Her breathing seemed fine even as she was starting to drift of to sleep. All of this didn't seem to ease his mind though, and he was still worried, he decided that he would call Doc Robbins and ask him as a personal favor, to come over and look at Sara, to see if she needed to go to the hospital ER. Sara hated hospitals, they reminded her too much of her many visits as a child, so if he could avoid it by asking the Doc to see Sara he would, but if the Doc said she needed the ER he wouldn't hesitate to take her.

"Sweetheart, Sara, I am going to call Doc Robbins to come take a look at you, you don't look too good, and I am a little worried about you. I will clean this lot up and help you get cleaned up shortly, I just need to make this call okay, I wont be long, I will be back in five minutes."

Gil ran down stairs to the kitchen to collect the cleaning equipment he needed to clean the vomit up,

as he flipped his phone open and pressed speed dial 6 for Al Robbins. whilst waiting for his call to connect he realized that he needed to feed Hank, so he proceeded to open the bottom cupboard for the dogs food and then placed it in the dish along with some fresh water. Hank ate the food like he had not been fed in a week.

"sorry buddy we didn't mean to forget you, Sara is sick, so she couldn't feed you," Gil said to the dog.

"Robbins" Al Robbins answered his call

"Al, hi it's Gil."

"What can I do for you Gil"

"I am at home, just got back, and Sara is not too good, she looks pretty ill to me, and I am worried about her Al, it's not like her to ever get ill, and I don't know if I need to take her to the ER" was Gil's rushed reply.

"Calm down Gil, it's probably not as bad as it seems, what symptoms has she got that you can make out"

"She has vomited several times that I can make out, she doesn't seem to have a fever, her pulse and breathing seem pretty normal, she was drifting of to sleep as I left her to come get some cleaning things to clean up and call you."

"I tell you what Gil, I am not doing anything right now, how about I come check on her for you, then we can decide what to do after that. okay"

"Thanks Al, I really appreciate you doing this for us, Do you know our new address, if you don't let me know"

"It's not a problem, and I will ring Judy on reception at the lab for the address and directions. Oh yeah Gil before you go, will Sara be alright with me examining her, she's not going to be annoyed with me is she. does she know I am coming"

"Yeah she will and she does, and she wont, she doesn't like hospitals so if she can avoid them at all costs she will do anything" he sighed.

"Just needed to check, I don't want to be on the receiving end of the Sidle temper, I am sure you know what I mean by that" Al started to collect his keys and coat and bag.

"Yeah I do and don't worry Al, I will see you soon, Bye"

"Bye Gil," the end call tone ended.

Gil let Hank out on the garden again then made his way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge for Sara, no doubt she would be a bit thirsty with all the vomiting she had done. He went back upstairs with the bucket, disinfectant,cloth and the bottle of water feeling a little less worried now that Al was coming to check on Sara.

He opened the bedroom door and saw that Sara had not moved and was still asleep, her breathing was quiet and she looked to be fairly comfortable in the position she was still lying in. The smell was quite bad even though he was used to years of smelling decomps and the like in their line of work. He opened the window a little as he spoke quietly to Sara.

"Honey Al is on his way over, he will be here shortly, I am just going to help you get cleaned up okay"

Sara did not answer so Gil made his way into the en-suit bathroom and located a clean wash cloth and run it under the hot tap, he collecting a small bowl from the cupboard under the vanity unit, and small hand towel from the rail. He went back into the bedroom and opened the second drawer of the dresser, and selected one of Sara's favorite set of pajamas, the light blue ones with little sheep all over them. He smiled to himself as he remembered buying them for her, while he was away on his sabbatical, and how embarrassed she was when he presented them to her with a boyish grin on his face, and an explanation as to him buying them for her. He knew she preferred that type of Pj's, she quite often wore sexy night-ware, just for him, which he wasn't going to argue with once in a while. But he knew she was most comfortable lounging around or sleeping in cotton pajamas, and he enjoyed seeing Sara comfortable and content in their home.

His eyes then made contact with the framed photo on top of the dresser of them both cuddling, on one of their weekends off a year before, spent out at Parump, the one that the little old lady insisted on taking for them, because she said that they looked so much in love, it made both of them blush. They let her take the photo anyway, with their own camera, so they had it framed, as it did indeed capture how they felt about each other.

First of all he knelt down and cleaned up the area of floor where Sara had vomited, luckily she hadn't vomited on the bed. He didn't want to stand in the mess whilst he was cleaning her up, and he didn't want her to stand in it when she got up to use the bathroom. He then thought he had better wake Sara so he could clean her up before Al Robbins arrived, so he reached over to her on the bed and lightly brushed his knuckles against her cheek, to try to waken her.

"Sara, honey wake up, I need you to wake up, come on, I will help you get cleaned up" he said in a soothing voice.

She moaned and moved over in the bed to what looked like a more comfortable position for her, and she grasped hold of Gil's pillow and hid her face in it, and groaned, she always did this on awakening in the mornings, if Gil was up already.

Gil sat down on the side of the bed and again stroked his knuckles down the part of her cheek that he could see, and then ran his hand through her hair gently to encourage her to wake.

"Come on honey, Doc Robbins will be here shortly, you need to get cleaned up, you don't want him to see you like this do you" he said this knowing Sara hated people seeing her at her worst.

"Gil I am too tired" she muffled into the pillow.

"come on sit up and I will help you, okay"

"okay" she said reluctantly.

He helped Sara sit up propped on pillows against the headboard, she still had her eyes closed obviously still tired, then pulled back the sheet and comforter and proceeded to help take her pajama top and pants off which smelled slightly and were very creased. As he started to carefully wash Sara's face, neck and upper body, she seemed to wake up a little, and opened her eyes, which were still hazy with sleep, and Gil started to wonder how long she had been in bed for.

"Sara what time did you go to bed last night" he said

"Um, I don't know I think it was around eleven I guess"

"have you been up at all during the night" Gil looked around the room for any clues to how long she had been like this.

"apart from being sick on the floor, sorry by the way, no, why?. Gil what are you doing home so early"

"Honey it's nearly 10 in the morning, I finished my shift a while ago now, it's not like you to sleep a straight 11 hours, even though you have been sick, thats why I called Al"

He had finished washing her and was helping her put her soft clean pajamas on, even though she seemed to have very little energy to help herself. Then he brought the comforter back up to her chest to make her warm and comfortable again, and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"11 hours! No way, you mean my shift has started already, and I am late for work, I only just went to sleep, I am still tired, whoa wait a minute, I better call Ecklie, I can't give him anymore excuses to fire me, he doesn't like me as it is, no need to make matters worse"

"Honey don't worry about Ecklie, I will phone him shortly, and sort it all out, you just rest until Al gets here okay"

"okay, thanks for looking after me" she sighed and closed her eyes again.

"i love you and I love taking care of you Sara, so rest up now"

"oh there is a bottle of water on the nightstand if you need it,but only take small sips, we don't want you vomiting again, okay" said Gil.

"love you too Gil"

As he left and shut the bedroom door he heard a knock on the front door, Hank started to bark from the back garden, he made his way down the stairs to open the front door.

"Hi Al come in i wont be a minute, i just have to let Hank in so he stops barking, he always barks when people knock on the front door, he's not used to many people, so he gets a little anxious when they do knock"

Al followed Gil down the hall so he could tend to the dog, into the family room, the room wasn't at all like he expected, Gil Grissom's old condo used to look quite sterile, not unlike the lab, with bugs in cases on the plain white walls, and books, magazines and files on every available surface, and the flooring was cold bare wood, and the furniture was very simplistic. There was definitely a feminine touch to the new house, no not house, HOME Al realized. The floor was covered in a nice earthy brown colored carpet, the walls were a soft mushroom and light orange, with butterfly's in natural wood presentation boxes, there were some landscape paintings, and some framed photos of the couple. In the center of the room were two large dark brown comfy looking leather sofas with scatter cushions and comforters draped over the backs, in the middle of these was a large old wooden coffee table, a large flat screen Television was mounted on one wall, on another a large bookcase which housed a modern music system, that was stuffed with books magazines, ornaments and more smaller framed photos of the couple together and on their own. Al took a closer look at some of the framed photos of the couple, they obviously portrayed that the Gil and Sara had been together quite some time, and had spent many times visiting places on their days off work, and loved each other very much, like he and his dear wife.

Gil walked up to Al in the family room accompanied by a tan and white boxer dog by his legs.

"Al I would like you to meet Hank our dog, or should I say Sara's baby, as she calls him" Gil said with a small smile.

"hey buddy your a hansom fella, I bet Sara spoils you rotten" Al said to Hank.

"you and Sara have made a lovely home Gil, it looks very comfy and inviting. I can see both of your influences in this room, and it works nicely"

"It has four bedrooms, 1 shared bathroom and and on-suit of the master bedroom, on the top floor, and a family room office, den and kitchen on this floor, also a cellar where all my bugs have been banished to. Sara chose most of the furniture, colors and designs for the room, I chose the Television and Music system after some research on the Internet, it has taken nearly a year to finish doing the house to how we both wanted it, but we like it, and thats what matters"

"Speaking of Sara how is she at the moment" Al said changing the conversation.

" I helped her get cleaned up not long ago, and spoke to her, she has slept for the last 11 hours, which to her is a very long time, she usually only sleeps for 5 or 6 hours straight, but she was still tired and very sleepy when I left her to, open the door to you. As I told you her temperature, pulse and breathing are quite normal, I don't think she has food poisoning because she is normally really careful with all her food intake, but she had vomited quite a lot"

"Where is she, I will check on her if you lead the way"

Gil walked through the family room and through the hallway to the bottom of the stairs, Hank plopped down under the coffee table, again the hallway walls were painted in soft earthy colors and adorned with more butterfly's in boxes and paintings.

"The bedroom is the first on the left, go ahead, I need to make a call to Ecklie, he called earlier asking why Sara hadn't turned in for her shift, i need to try and smooth things out with him for her, before he tries to fire her again" he said with a heavy sigh.

Al climbed the stairs with very little difficulty, even though he used a crutch, and made toward the bedroom that Sara was in. He knocked on the door and heard a weak come in from Sara.

"Hey Sara how are you feeling, not too good by what Gil tells me, he is very worried about you, you know"

"Yeah I know I could see it in his eyes when he was helping me before, where is he" Sara replied sleepily, whilst trying to prop herself up in bed.

"he's just returning a call to Ecklie to sort out why you are not at work today. Do you want me to examine you in private without Gil present, that way you have your patient/doctor confidentiality, and I will only tell him what you want me to tell him" he looked seriously at her.

"No it's okay, I'm fine with Gil being here, I don't have anything to hide from him"

"Okay I will get started and check you out" Al could tell she still looked sleepy.

Al Robbins checked Sara's pulse, Blood pressure, listened with his stethoscope to her heart and lungs, took her temperature, and drew some blood to take back to the lab to run some tests on. He asked Sara about her recent health, her sleeping and eating habits before he tried to make a diagnosis on what was up with her. Both Al and Sara could hear Gil's voice raised and knew that he must be angry and arguing with Ecklie over the phone downstairs. As Al was putting the vials of Sara's blood in his bag to take away with him, Gil knocked on the door to the bedroom.

"Come in it's okay" said Sara.

"that was Ecklie i was on the phone to, as you may have guessed, I sorted out a couple of days leave for you, i will tell you the rest later. Now do we know what is wrong with Sara yet Al"

"just a couple more questions and then I will try and let you know what I think is going on. Sara is there any chance that you may be pregnant" Al said lightly knowing the question would shock them both.

Sara and Gil locked eyes together, both asking questions of each other and seeking answers in their silent way they communicate and do with their eyes when other people are around them. Both saw a multitude of emotions in each others eyes especially love, before Sara spoke.

"I can't be! I have been on the pill for a couple of months now and before that we used condoms, isn't that right Gil" The color rose in Gil's cheeks at the mention of anything intimate between the two, especially around other people, even though it was in the presence of a Doctor.

Gil nodded and smiled softly at her through his blush, to try and reassure her, that everything would be okay, but he could see the anxiety building in her body as she started to tense up with the conversation. He moved over to the bed and sat down next to Sara and pulled her to him in a light hug to help her relax.

"when was your last period Sara, and was it as it normally"

"3 weeks ago, I was a bit later than usual and the bleeding was a lot lighter, but I just put it down to all the stress and the extra shifts we have had in the last couple of months, so I can't be pregnant if i have been having my periods, can i"

Sara was really starting to get anxious and Gil could feel it in her body as he held her to him. He held her a little tighter to giver her some comfort and and to help her relax. They had not discussed having children,although he himself could imagine Sara and himself with children, in fact it was one of his favorite private little fantasy of him married to Sara a couple of children and living in a house with a white picket fence, cliché as it sounds thats what Gil would really like to have happen, but he had still been a bit shy with Sara in discussing it with her, especially as the subject had never come up in their conversations. He knew that Sara had had a bad childhood, and growing up had never given her a good mother role model, he also knew that she was a bit awkward and uncomfortable around young children, and said that she was no good with them, but he saw that she was actually very good and maternal around them, even though Sara couldn't see it for herself. She was very insecure around the subject of children at work with her colleagues, and around them whilst on a case. Gil was confidant with what he had seen of Sara and what he knew about her over the years, that she would make a wonderful mother with a little help and encouragement from her friends. He would be so excited if she were pregnant with a child they had created together, a little nervous at the prospect of becoming a father, but excited non the less. He knew he had to contain any excitement until he knew for sure, and that Sara would be okay with it, if she were pregnant.

"Firstly the pill and condoms are not 100 percent safe contraception, as you well know, only surgical intervention is. The pill has to be taken strictly as directed by your Physician, only one missed dosage, or an interaction with another type of drug in your body can result in the contraceptive pill becoming ineffective, and a resulting pregnancy"

Al sighed and looked at the couple, knowing that they were both thinking about recent traumatic events in their lives, and that they were both struggling with their emotions at the thought of a possible new edition to their lives. Giving them a minute to absorb his words and think, he then continued.

"Pregnancies can still occur in some women who are unaware of their condition, as they seem to carry on having their regular period, not as heavy as usual, but some bleeding non the less, this is not as uncommon as people like to believe" Al paused before he continued again with his findings so far.

" At this point I can't be 100 percent sure you are pregnant Sara, I will need to run your blood tests back at the lab to confirm my findings for sure, but I do suspect you could be pregnant, i can let you know the result in roughly an hours time. You are slightly dehydrated from the continuous vomiting I suspect, you are roughly 15lbs underweight, you are more tired and sleepy than normal, in part, I think may be due to anemia and stress, which I should be able to confirm in a couple of days. Apart from eating some food that will be light on your tummy, drinking plenty of fluids, and resting up a couple of days, there should be no need for you to attend the hospital ER" he finished.

Sara started to protest at the thought of having to rest up a couple of days, and being babied by Gil fussing around her all the time like he did when she came out of hospital after the kidnapping. She had become frustrated at not being able to do certain things for herself, and had been snappy at Gil on a few occasions, even though she regretted it later knowing he felt guilty about the reason for the kidnapping and was trying to help her. Sara usually made it up to Gil with a kiss, cuddle and apology, which then usually led to a talk about how they had both been affected by the event.

"i can't be of work for a couple of days, I only started back a month ago, I am in the middle of a case right now, what will everyone think at work, oh yeah, I see Sidle is taking time of again, probably one of the perks of sleeping with the boss! This can't be happening to me" said Sara running out of steam near the end of her rant, and slumping down into the pillows.

"Sara I have already cleared a few days off for you with Ecklie, I told him you had some kind of virus, and thats all he needs to know right now. As for your case, one of the other guys from swing has taken over with it, so you don't need to worry about that. And as for what everyone thinks, they all know what you have been through recently, they also know that your solve rate and work speaks for itself, and that you have got where you are in your career on your own merits" said Gil as he sighed, and then smirked at her knowing full well he had a chance to baby Sara even though she didn't like it.

"it's not fair, I don't wanna be couped up here all" Sara whined as she slumped a little.

"Well it's that or a visit to the hospital if you carry on the way you are going Sara" Al Robbins added.

"Honey it's only for a couple of days, I could take some personal days off to keep you company if you want" Gill said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"No! you need to go to work, or the lab will be short handed, and besides someone needs to keep the boys out of trouble, you know what they are like when you are not about, besides I will only sleep all the time." Sara was desperate not to be in a position to be fussed around again.

"To late, i arranged with Ecklie over the phone for a couple of days off, but i will be on call if there are any bodies with bugs, and i said, i would go into the lab to collect some of the dreaded paperwork on my desk, so I can do some at home, okay. So no more arguments Sara" Gil replied with a somewhat smug grin on his face, knowing full well he had foiled Sara's attempt to get him to go to work.

"Gil, Sara, as amusing as this looks right now, i need to get going to the lab and to run these tests for you. I will give you a call in an hour so you will know one way or the other. Sara drink, eat and rest up please, and feel better soon" said Al

"Bye Al and thanks" said Gil. "yeah thanks Doc, I appreciate it" said Sara.

"call you later, bye Sara, Gil" said Al as he left the house and made his way to the lab.

Sara snuggled down into the bed tired and sulking, and with the help of Gil softly stroking her hair at her temple, soon her breathing evened out to show she was now sleeping, He got up slowly from the bed, but not before placing a light kiss to he forehead.

He closed the bedroom door and headed downstairs to take care of Hank, and to prepare a light meal for Sara and himself and to get some chamomile tea ready for when he woke her in an hour. Hank was taken for a short walk around the block and then he settled down into his blanket on the family room floor, he only raised his head when he could smell the food cooking, but soon went back to sleep when his master walked passed him and up the stairs.

Please press and review.


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own CSI or anything to do with it, but I wish I did, so don't sue please.

**Dead bodies and New life- Chapter 2**

Gil had just woken Sara, and she was sat propped up against the headboard with a tray on her lap with chamomile tea in one of her bone china cups she prefers at home, scrambled eggs and toast on a small white plate, a fork, a napkin and a small vase with a single pink rose from their garden. Gil was sat beside her watching her as she ate, he had eaten his food downstairs whilst she had slept.

"stop watching me eat" she said whilst chewing her food.

"you know I love watching you, whatever you are doing, i still can't believe you are here with me, so I need to watch you, to make myself believe it's true" said Gil on a sigh and a goofy grin on his face.

"you are so sappy and romantic Gil sometimes, if the guys only knew, but i do know what you mean, because its the same for me, and i love you for it" Sara said with a twinkle in her eye as she looked at the man beside her.

"i love you too, you know that right, and as for the guys they better never find out"

"Hah, it wont come from me, but you might slip up sometime, you never know, and i do know you love me"

"very much" said Gil "have you thought about what Al said yet, i know we haven't discussed our future in great detail yet, even though we are both in it for the long haul, we haven't discussed the possibility of, if either or both of us want children. I would like to know how you feel about the possibility that you may be pregnant, or that you may want us to have a baby or not in the future " he said as he gently reached for her hand.

Sara looked at Gil with a soft smile "i don't know exactly how i feel at the moment, a little scared that i might be pregnant, scared that i wont be a good mother if i am, scared that i wont know how to look after a child. But one thing i am sure about is that if i am, or i would like to be pregnant in the future, i have only ever thought that it would ever be with you, so i suppose that if i am, i would be scared but happy about it" she finished with a squeeze to his hand.

"i am scared too Sara, for the same reasons you are, and you are the only woman that i would ever have carry and nurture my children with me, and i would be the proudest and happiest man alive for you to be pregnant with our child. I want you to know always, that i will support your decisions whatever you decide now or in the future okay" He gave her a peck on the lips.

"So we are going to do this, if the results come back and i am pregnant, and we will both be happy about it" she smiled the megawatt smile that he loved.

Gil took Sara's tray and placed it on the nightstand, and shuffled up next to her and placed his arms around her in a gentle embrace, and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Yep, and very happy" Gil said cuddling her closer "we will do this together, we might need some research, and a little help from time to time, but I am sure we can do it"

They were both quiet and content cuddling and listening to the normal daily noises outside of their home, they were both very relaxed and almost dropping of to sleep when the house phone rang.

RING, RING,

Gil reached over to his nightstand the phone, and smiled at Sara giving her a quick squeeze before he answered the phone.

"you ready for this" he said.

"ready as I will ever be" she said.

Gil put the phone between Sara and himself and put it on loud speaker so they could both hear the conversation.

"Grissom/Sidle residence" Gil answered.

"Hey Gil it's me Al, I have those results for you, is Sara there"

"Hi Doc, we have the phone on loud speaker so we can both hear you and speak to you" said Sara.

"Hi Sara are you feeling any better now, than you were before"

"Yeah I have eaten, drank and slept for a while, so i feel a little better than i did. How did you go on with the test, we are dying to know"

"good, and straight to the point as ever Sara, well as i guessed, you are indeed pregnant, i hope this is the result you and Gil both wanted"

Al Robbins could hear two gasps, and what sounded very much like a kiss and a small celebration between the couple. He smiled to himself pretty sure in the knowledge that the couple were very happy about the news he had just given them and that they would make excellent parents to the new life that they had created.

"Congratulations Sara Gil, you will both make wonderful parents" Al happily voiced to the couple.

"thanks Al, i couldn't be happier at the moment" said Gil in a somewhat happy tone.

"Yeah thanks Doc" said Sara a little resigned, now that the news was hitting home to her, and her insecurities were now showing a little, to those who knew her well enough.

"Sara, you will need to make an appointment with your gynecologist as soon as possible to arrange an ultrasound test to try and establish how far along into the pregnancy you are, and they will give you some advice on diet and lifestyle and other things associated with your pregnancy, they will also need to run urine and blood tests also to check everything else is okay, they will probably test you for anemia, so i will not go ahead with my test because they will be able confirm it quicker. Do either of you have any questions" asked Al.

"Al, do you know a good gynecologist you could recommend to us" said Gil

"Sara would you prefer a male or female one, I can recommend either"

"a female one if you could, please Doc" Sara said with a little panic in her voice.

"don't worry Sara a female one it will be, her name is Dr Fiona Freyer, she has her practice on 12th Street, just off the strip, i will contact her for you and arrange an appointment for you if you would like me to" Al said.

"yeah, that would be good thanks Doc" Sara said sounding less panicked and snuggling in to Gil's side.

"okay Sara i will contact her and make the arrangements for you, and get back to you with them. I need to get back home to my dear wife, we still have to go to the supermarket, before I can get a few hours sleep in before shift tonight"

"bye Al" "bye Doc" both Gil and Sara replied.

"bye see you later Gil, Sara"

The minute the phone disconnected Gil leaned into Sara and kissed her slowly and reverently until they broke apart both needing air. Leaning back slightly Gil had the biggest grin on his face that Sara had seen in a long time, he was more than happy she could tell by the kiss the grin and the twinkle in his eyes. Sara hoped she was looking the same as he did to her, even though she was scared of what lay ahead for them, she tried to hide it, so as not to spoil the moment.

"do you realize in a matter of months i am going to be someones Mommy, and you are going to be someones Daddy, i can't believe it" Sara said in total awe.

"yeah it is pretty amazing, and i like the sound of you being Mommy and me being Daddy. I love you Sara, and i love our little baby bug" said Gil giving her a quick peck on the cheek as he got up from the bed.

"hey don't call our baby a Bug!" Sara said indignantly.

"i don't want to call it a fetus, or it, or baby like everyone else calls theirs, and i am sure you wont let me call it Larvae, which as a baby insect, would be the correct technical term. I just thought it sounded nice and would be a bit more personal to us, for our developing baby" Gil said with a slight grin on his face knowing his logic would pay off with her and she would like it too.

"your quite cute when you are being sappy, and for the second time today, might i add. Keep it up and the guys will find out" she grinned.

"cute and a 50 year old man never, sappy and a 50 year old maybe, the guys finding out, no way" said Gil enjoying their usual banter.

"wanna make a bet on the last one Bug-daddy" Sara said with the Sidle smile bright as anything across her face.

"Oh Bug-daddy is it, Bug-mommy" Gil laughed out loud, "what is my prize when I win"

"oh your confident you will win are you, well let me tell you this, i am gonna win this little bet and when i do, you are going to be the one who tells Ecklie and the sheriff about our little bug, then you are going to be my slave for the day, do you hear me Gilbert, aka the Bug-daddy"

He laughed again at Sara, but then looked a little worried that she knew something he didn't. So he tried to hide the worry by saying "not gonna happen"

"do you accept the bet my lovely Gilbert" said Sara with a wicked grin on her face knowing he would not back out now, after his bragging that it wont happen.

Oh Gil was worried now, especially with her grin and calling him Gilbert, she only did this when she was in a wicked or mischievous mood, and he knew he had to accept after being cocky and bragging.

"of course i accept the bet bug-mommy dearest" he tried to say confidently, even though he couldn't hide the trepidation in his voice.

Sara laughed and held her tummy whilst she did, she was nearly crying with laughter.

"Gil when i have my ultrasound, we will be given pictures of the little bug, and if i am correct in knowing you as do, you WONT be able to not go all sappy, when you show the guys at work your little BABY BUG now will you" she laughed again.

"Cute 50 year old man, oh yeah, sappy and 50 year old, most definitely, the guys going to find out Priceless!!!!!" continued Sara laughing all the more.

All she heard was a groan from Gil, she new, he knew, she was right. He kissed her on the lips quickly but softly and said he was going to get ready for bed. He went into the bathroom and came out 10 minutes later all washed and clean and wearing his boxers, his normal bed ware. He slipped into the bed next to Sara and spooned up against her warm back, kissing the nape of her neck and receiving a sigh in return.

"I am going into the lab later to collect some paper work, and hand out assignments, i shouldn't be gone long, if you are still asleep when i get up later i will leave you a note, okay"

"Mmm" Sara replied nearly asleep.

"night honey, night bug, love you both"

"night, love you Gil" they both drifted off in to deep sleep, and dreams.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own CSI or anything to do with it, wish I did, but no. Please don't sue me pretty please.

Dead bodies and New life – Chapter 3

Sara started to wake slowly, she reached over to Gil's side of the bed, but it was empty and cold, showing he must have been up a while. She turned over to look at the bedside clock and the little red blaring numbers told her that it was 10.30pm, so she sat up in bed to see if he had left her a note, but as she looked around there didn't seem to be any sign of one. She went to the toilet and remembered that she had been doing that a lot lately, why didn't it make her he realize something was off, anyway after her shower she went downstairs to get a soda from the kitchen. On the fridge was a note from Gil.

_Sara,_

_Sorry honey I got a call out from Jim at 3 this afternoon, a body with bugs out at Henderson, I don't know how long I will be but I have to try and determine TOD with the bugs, so it could take some time. Rest up and eat something, you are eating for 2 now, if you need anything call me on my cell, will be home as soon as I finish._

_Oh I nearly forgot Al called , we have an appointment with Dr Freyer tomorrow at 2pm. _

_All my love Gil x_

Sara decided on lying on the sofa with Hank and reading a little to pass the time, she whistled and Hank came running to her, slobbering and making a fuss, as if he hadn't seen her in a week, even though it was only 24 hours. Gil had told her that the dog had been quiet and whinney while she was in the hospital, and when she came home he went crazy on seeing her home. The newest edition of forensic monthly must have arrived today in the post, because it was sitting on the coffee table with the rest of the unopened post, she got settled on the sofa with Hank and started to read the magazine.

Meanwhile Gil had made it back to the lab after spending several hours out at the scene collecting bug samples from the body of a small boy, around the age of 7 years old, who was now with Doc Robbins awaiting a post- mortem. Gil hated cases that involved kids, they all did, but especially today with the news that he was to become a father for the first time. He had found it harder than usual to keep his emotions hidden, whilst he went about doing his job, that he had been doing for years. Jim Brass had noticed him spacing out on several occasions, and had asked if he was alright. He managed to only tell him a half truth, by telling him that Sara had been sick the night before, and that he was a bit worried about her, but reassured him that she was okay.

All the bugs were pinned to his time line board in his office, and the data had been recorded for now, he needed to do some more data recording in a couple of hours, then he would have a time of death recorded to add to the case notes, so it was going to be another 2 or 3 hours before he could go home to Sara, which is where he wanted to be right now, even though he knew he had to help solve the case or it would play on his mind a lot. He decided to ring Sara on the home phone to see if she was alright. On the third ring she answered.

"Grissom/Sidle residence"

"hey honey how are you feeling, have you eaten yet, you are eating for 2 you know" he said with a light teasing tone.

Sara smiled her, what he calls her Sidle smile "yeah I feel a lot better now, i have been sat on the sofa reading with Hank, and yes i did eat, oh and i have a visitor, sat in the family room as we speak"

"Visitor, let me guess Jim, right" he said with a little amusement in his voice. He knew it could only be Jim Brass because Jim regarded Sara as his surrogate daughter, and if he knew she had been sick he would want to see her to make sure she was okay, also apart from Al Robbins, Jim was the only other person who knew where they lived and Al was down in the morgue at the moment.

"the one and only, what did you tell him, he said he caught you spacing out a couple of times" she said quietly.

"I just told him you had been sick last night and that i was a little worried about you thats all, why" Gil said on a sigh as if he may have said the wrong thing. He knew that it was stupid to upset or piss off a pregnant woman, he had heard enough men over the years complain about their pregnant wives and girlfriends hormones and mood swings, so he wasn't about to start of on the wrong foot where Sara was concerned.

"you know what Jim is like with the 20 questions, it is his job after all, and i don't like lying to him, Sooooooo is it okay if i tell him then i don't have to dodge his questions and lie to him" Sara said happily.

"Of course honey, all the team are going to find out soon enough, but can you ask Jim to keep it quiet for a short time until we have been to the appointment, then we will have a team breakfast and tell them the news together okay" Gil said a lot happier knowing full well that Jim would tease him when he saw him next, and the thought of being part of the fathers, so called club excited him, even though at the moment he would not admit it.

"thanks Bug-daddy, I love you, and no problem Jim will do that for us"

"I love you to, both of you. Now it's going to be another couple of hours at least before I will be home, do you need anything" said Gil in his loving tone especially when Sara knows he wants to be with her.

"No, i don't need anything for now, and Jim is going to hang around for a while until he gets another call, so everything is okay so stop worrying"

Gil sighed "Honey you know i worry, and it is my job to worry about you, both of you so let me deal with that while you just look after yourself and the little bug okay. I am going, and will be home as soon as I can, love you bye"

"bye Bug-daddy see you soon, love you"

"bye" Gil flipped his phone closed, and decided to go to the break room for more coffee, and to catch up with where the team were with their cases.

Gil entered the room and headed straight for the coffee pot, Catherine and Warwick were sitting on the sofa discussing a magazine article and Nick and Greg were playing some computer game that was rather on the loud side. He bent and sniffed the coffee pot and realized that it contained Greg's good stuff, so he filled his mug then sat down at the table. The rest of the team came and sat at the table when they saw him sit at the table.

"Greg how is your B&E case going" he asked his youngest team member.

"Solved and all the paper work is done Boss, it was the owner and his brother trying to pull an insurance scam, the brother nearly wet himself when Sofia and i questioned him, and showed him the prints that we got of the broken lock on the door and the cash register, and he admitted to the whole thing" Greg replied enthusiastically.

Gil sighed "well done Greg and don't call me boss, no one else does, if you are finished, you can go check out the missing persons database and help try identify the victim from Catherine's case"

"sure thing Grissom, if anyone needs me, i will be in one of the labs okay" Greg rushed off obviously hyped up on coffee for the night.

"you okay Gil" Catherine asked.

"yeah, just a little tired Cath, i haven't slept much, and i got called out this afternoon to the scene" Gil said taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"Sara keeping you up all hours, is she Gil" Catherine shot back knowing full well it was easy for her to tease him.

Nick and Warwick gave a short chuckle and smiled, but soon put their heads down when Grissom glared at them.

Gil ignored Catherine's come back, even though he could feel the heat on his neck and cheeks, and he knew she could embarrass any one, at any time, if she wanted to, and he didn't want to play her games today, he was to tired.

"Cath where are you on this case, your primary on it , i am only establishing TOD and then i am off for a couple of days, so you will acting supervisor as usual" Gil said impatiently.

"Okay, lighten up Gil, i am only playing with you" Catherine said with a, what the..., look on her face.

" we are here to work, not play, hows the case going" he said looking at her sternly.

"well, we were just taking a break, we all got called in as well you know. Anyway Warwick and i are waiting on a page from Robbins to attend the autopsy, and Nick is waiting on some fingerprint results that he lifted from the warehouse. There is quite a bit of evidence to process yet, so it is probably going to go into a double shift for everyone" Catherine replied.

Warwick, Nick and Catherine could sense the cogs moving in Grissom's mind, and they wondered why he was taking a couple of days off, even though it wasn't on the schedule for him to be off, so just watched him silently until he was ready to speak again.

Gil thought for a few minutes, he knew that the team would probably need his help on this one if there was a lot of evidence to process, and if he went home, Sara would know he was thinking about the case, so he would have to discuss it with her. Right now, he didn't think Sara should be thinking of dead children, let alone discussing them, this was supposed to be a happy time, that they should be celebrating together.

He sighed, then decided he would stay and help out with the case, give Jim Brass a call later to see how Sara was, and then call Sara if it looked like he couldn't get away in the next few hours, no way was he going to miss the appointment, he would have to give up on the idea of any sleep, but he would take a couple of hours off to go to Dr Freyers with Sara.

"right what evidence do we have to process" Grissom said.

"we are still waiting on your time line Griss, for TOD, and there were two different fibers that we collected from the Vic" Warwick said with an amused look, he knew Grissom would be staying to help finish up with the case, the guy was a workaholic, everyone knew that.

"there's just some more data to collect on the bugs, but I should have a TOD for you in the next hour"

"yeah sure thing, that will help us Griss" Warwick said.

"what have you got for us Nick" he said waiting for the Texan to answer.

"i collected some tire treads from the scene, that need checking in the database, we have two sets of footprints that we made molds of, that need checking out, and Y"all know I'm just a waitin on the fingerprints" replied Nick in his Texas drawl.

"Cath" Gil looked to Catherine to continue. "as i said we are still waiting on Doc Robbins"

Two pagers went off and they all looked down at their own to see whose it was, Catherine and Warwick got up from their seats at the same time and Catherine said "thats Doc, gotta go, catch yer later" and made for the door.

Before they left Grissom told them he would finish the time line, then make a start on processing some of the other evidence, and that he would be in one of the labs if they needed him.

Nicks pager went off, so he got up to go get his results on the fingerprints. "Grissom, when i get the results, i will call Brass or Sofia if we need to bring anyone in for questioning, then i will have a look at the footprints in the data base, okay"

"yeah okay Nick" Grissom said to the retreating mans back, and then got up and made his way back to his office to collect the last of the data required. A glance at the break-room clock on the way told him it was now nearly 2 in the morning, 12 hours until the appointment.

Please revieve.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own CSI or anything to do with it so please don't sue me. Reviews are encouraging, keep them coming please.

Dead bodies and New life – Chapter 4

Sara had just got off the phone from Gil in the kitchen, and shouted through to the family room to Jim Brass.

"Jim do you want a coffee or something else I can get you" she said as she pressed the button on the coffee machine then put the kettle on the stove for her tea.

Jim came walking into the kitchen as Sara was preparing the tea and coffee cups "i would have some of Gil's good scotch, but i am still on duty, so i will have to settle for the coffee instead Cookie"

"Okay take a seat, it wont be long" replied Sara.

Jim sat on one of the bar stools and took the opportunity to have a look round, being a cop and all, he went into investigator mode. He took in the sight of the natural wood cabinets, the granite work tops, with the vegetarian cookbooks, Gil was the cook but Sara had been trying to lately so he was told. The floor was slate gray tiles, the dogs food and water dishes half empty. The ceiling was wood, with a modern looking lighting system, the sink was white ceramic with an old fashioned mixer tap. On the whole a very clean and tidy kitchen, with little knick knacks dotted around the room. As Sara poured the drinks out Jim,s eyes landed on the fridge and what looked like a hand written note. He got up to help Sara carry the drinks and to see if he could get a better look at the note, he managed to make out the words Al and Dr Freyer before Sara's eyes settled on him. This set him thinking, wondering what was up with her.

"lets take these in the family room, it's more comfy in there" Sara said with a smirk on her face, as she made her way out of the kitchen. She knew Jim had been nosey and had tried to read the note on the fridge. She settled on one of the sofas and put her cup on the coffee table, Jim kept hold of his cup and sat in the other sofa.

"so, Cookie you seen a doctor yet" Jim inquired the words on the note in his mind.

"yes" said Sara, enjoying the fact that she knew he was wanting more than 1 word answers, and she would have some fun with him, before she told him her and Gil's news.

"well, what did he say, you okay, cause you only need a doctor if you have been really sick, and it's not like you to be sick, hell your the healthiest person i know, so come on, what gives" was the exasperated reply from Jim, he knows the couple are very private people, but he is a long time friend that cares about them both.

"well i am not ill or sick! But i did vomit a hell of a lot last night, and Gil asked Doc Robbins to come check up on me" chuckled Sara confusing Jim.

"and" Jim said impatiently.

"I have been sleeping and peeing a lot more lately" Sara was enjoying this.

"Oh for crying out..." Jim stopped mid sentence as if the penny had just dropped, and narrowed his eyes at Sara, and then a huge smile grew on both their faces.

"well, i never thought i would see the day, when i would see a Sidle/Grissom ankle-biter" Jim laughed, then got up to give Sara a light hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Sidle/Grissom ankle-biter, that sounds like a species of dinosaur Jim" Sara said indignantly.

"no really, i am happy for you guys, maybe little bug is more appropriate" said Jim "thats what Gil called the baby" laughed Sara.

Jim laughed heartily "only Gil would do that, I am so gonna have fun with him over this"

"well then, I better not tell you mine or Gil's new nick-names then" Sara laughed "he would kill me, and he knows how to get away with it as you know"

Jim looked closely at her, the big face splitting smile and the twinkle in her eyes told him she was really happy and had been for some time now, more than he had ever seen, since she came to Vegas. He also knew who was the cause of this happiness in her, one very good friend and renown entomologist Gilbert Grissom.. He too had been a lot happier of late, the occasional small smile, the little bounce in his step, that he thought no one noticed, and of course neither of them spent their days of, or too much extra time in the lab now a days. Since the Bugman had let their little secret slip to the team when Sara was kidnapped, both seemed a lot more relaxed around people, they didn't flaunt their relationship, but neither did they hide it any more. But only a lucky few had seen what they were like as a couple outside of work, and Jim was one of them, and what he saw pleased him, knowing that Gil was treating his daughter as he saw her in his minds eye, like she deserved.

"nah, you better not, I have enough to tease him with now, anyways, i will be having a little talk with Gilbert Grissom, when i see him next" said Jim with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"don't give him too much of a hard time Jim, he's really happy at the moment, especially after what happened with me and this Miniature killer case" Sara pleaded, with her puppy dog look on her face, that she knew would get her, her way, with both Jim and Gil.

A cell phone started ringing, Sara knew it wasn't hers, hers was still in the bedroom, so Jim fumbled in his pockets for his cell and flipped it open.

"Brass"

"yeah"

"how many officers are there at the scene"

"okay"

"yeah, I am right on it, i will call a CSI out"

"will be with you in, 20 minutes, make sure no one tramples around the scene"

"bye"

Sara could only hear one side of the conversation, but it was pretty clear that Jim had to go, so his visit would be over, she decided that she would get something to eat, call Gil and then go back to sleep to try and get some rest.

"listen Cookie, I have to go, as you probably just heard, do you need anything before I go" asked Jim as he got up to leave.

"no, I am okay for now, Gil should be home soon enough, but thanks" she hugged Jim " oh before I forget Jim, could you keep our news to yourself for a little while, we haven't told the team yet" Jim smiled at her "no problem, they wont hear it from me" and she walked him to the door.

"Bye Sara, and lock the door when I go" Jim walked down the steps "look after yourself and the little one okay"

"bye Jim, and thanks for calling"

Sara went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, smiling again at the note again, Gil had plated up a greek salad for her, and placed one of her favorite yogurts next to it, with a post it note fixed to it saying eat me. After sitting at the breakfast bar to eat, she let Hank out in the garden, then called him back in and went back up stairs with the dog in tow, she got settled in bed, with Hank sprawled on Gil's side of the bed. The phone was on her nightstand so she started to ring Gil's cell.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** -I don't own CSI or anything to do with it so please don't sue me.

Thanks very much to the people who reviewed my first ever fanfic story, this has given me the confidence to carry on with it. There will be lots of chapters, no idea of how many, i will try and post new chapters as regularly as life lets me.

I do promise lots of GSR, and most of the other characters will be in there somewhere, romance, humor, drama, angst, etc, i guess a bit of everything!

**Dead bodies and New life - Chapter 5 – The Case.**

The lab was pretty busy with everyone processing evidence, and a meeting in the conference room was scheduled for 8am for everyone to get together, to see how the case was going and to see what needed to be done. Grissom had finished the time line and put time of death at 5 days prior to victim being found, he was now in one of the labs with Greg telling him to search the nationwide missing database, the local Nevada one had come up with nothing. Grissom's phone vibrated, he retrieved it from his pocket, flipped it open and looked at the caller ID, seeing HOME on the screen he smiled.

"Greg I need to take this, I will be back in a while" he said to Greg as he walked to his office, so he could have some privacy.

"Hey honey, i was just gonna call you, everything alright" Gil said in a his low voice that he used only with Sara.

"yeah, Jim left a quite a while ago, and i just ate what you left me, thanks by the way, i am now up in bed with Hank, i just called to see when you'd be home"

"how did Jim take the news, i bet he will tease me like mad when he sees me"

"he was shocked but he's really happy for us you know, oh and he guessed your nick-name for the baby, so be prepared, he said he would be having a little chat with you, whatever that meant"

"honey are you going to be okay on your own for a while longer, i can't get away just yet, the case i got called out to this afternoon needs a lot of evidence processing, and theres too much for the others to do, i said i would help them out, is that okay with you"

"yeah, do you need any help, i could come in if you need me, what is the case about"

"no, you stay at home and rest, you were sick last night Sara, i will tell you about the case when i see you, i don't know when i will be home, but i will be going to the doctors appointment with you"

"do you want to meet me there" Sara sighed.

"no, i will come pick you up, if i am not home before that" a brief sigh "i wish i was home with you honey, i should be, we should be celebrating, but the guys need my help, i hope you don't mind"

"you know i don't mind, if anyone knows about the job it's me Gil, and we have months to have our own celebrations okay, so don't worry about me and try and get some sleep if you can, because you've had very little in the last 24 hours"

"i love you Sara Sidle, what would i do without you" Gil said in his low husky voice.

"you would still be the quiet brooding, sexy genius entomologist, with the most beautiful blue eyes, and cute grin, that you used to be, trying to figure things out" Sara laughed "and i love you to, see you soon Bug-daddy"

"you are so good for my ego, see you soon, bye honey"

Just as Gil flipped his cell closed, a knock on the door sounded. "Come in" he picked up the file from his desk with the case details in it and opened it up to start reading and put his glasses on. Jim Brass entered and closed the door behind him, and smiled a megawatt smile at him as he sat in the chair opposite the desk. Gil knew Jim wouldn't take long in finding him just so he could tease him, but he was ready for him.

"hey Daddy" chuckled Jim.

"is that the best you can do Jim, i was expecting more from you, you know. Oh and Sara warned me" he smiled.

"oh i have only just started, i am just pacing myself buddy, there will be plenty of opportunities to tease you over the next few months, what with raging hormones, food cravings at unusual times, Lamar's classes, doctors appointments, and don't even get me started on when the bug is born" Jim laughed heartily as he went through his list of teasing subjects and watched Gil wince.

"all i can say is, we are very happy about the news, and i wont be happy if anyone upsets Sara, and i get the knock on effect from it, so no winding her up Jim" Gil said with a serious look.

"would i do that, Sanders or Hodges might though, seriously, i am happy for you guys"

"thanks Jim it means a lot to both of us" he smiled. "how was she when you left her"

"she looked good, happy and smiling, she played me for a while, stretching out the news, until i was getting frustrated with her not answering my questions on her being sick"

"Ha, thats Sara for you, she does it with me all the time you know" Gill laughed "i was supposed to be at home hours ago, but i couldn't leave the team on their own for this one, but i do have to be away from here by 1pm today, we have an appointment with the doctor at 2pm" he looked at his watch "i was just on the phone with Sara before you came in" he sighed.

"well anyway congratulations Gil, i only stopped by to tease you and wish you luck. I need to get going, got an arrest to make, but if i get any time later, i will try and drop in on Sara again for you okay" he got up to leave.

"yeah thanks Grandpa Jim" Gil laughed, but Jim left with a thoughtful expression on his face.

I t was 8am and Warwick, Nick, Catherine, Greg and Gil were all sat around the conference room table with their coffee's and opened files in front of them, they all looked tired, and knew that they were about to head into a double shift. They had just eaten their ordered Chinese food in the break room, and were ready to see how the case was going. Gil put on his glasses and got in to serious work mode, and asked Catherine to start.

"as you know Warwick and I attended the autopsy a few hours ago. The John Doe is Caucasian, aged approximately 7 years old, blond hair, blue eyes, and was malnourished, cause of death was strangulation, no other wounds were noted including defensive ones. Blood and TOX screens are being run as we speak. Time of death was 5 days ago, which would put it at Tuesday 29th October" Catherine said whilst she looked at Warwick and placed her file back down on the table.

"Warwick" Catherine instructed him to lead on next.

He picked up several papers up from his file to refer to "yeah, i collected the Vic's cloths, and have been processing them in the drying room. I have got two types of fibers, one is standard white cotton fibers that could be off anything, i am still waiting on the other being identified. I also found and swabbed, what looked like engine oil on the Vic's neck., i am waiting on Hodges to confirm for me" Warwick finished off.

Gil looked to Greg "Greg, how are you doing with a possible identification"

Greg looked around the table at the team and said "as you know, i didn't come up with any possible matches in the local Nevada missing persons database, so i searched the nationwide one, i came up with 3 possible matches, Arron Jackson age 8, from California, went missing from his garden 2 months ago. Cody Connor age 7, from Texas, went missing 1 month ago, after little league practice. And the last one is a little more interesting, Jason Adam Swift, age 8 years old, from England, went missing whilst on holiday with his parents and sister, in Florida. He went missing 2 weeks ago, at one of the parks, when he went to use one of the public toilets. The family are still in Florida, staying with a family member who lives in the state" Greg paused to let everyone take in the information.

"i am waiting on DNA samples being sent from the labs in the 3 states, by overnight express courier. I have the DNA sample from our Vic that Catherine gave me, so i can make a comparison when they arrive" Greg nodded to to Grissom to let him know that he would do this ASAP, and that he was finished with findings so far.

"Nick what have you got for us" Grissom asked looking toward Nick.

"right, we got 2 sets of foot prints, one a size 11 Nike air max sneakers, and a size 9 Dr Martin boot, with a distinctive cut in the sole of the boot. We got several sets of fingerprints from the warehouse, CODIS threw out 3 names, 52 year old Alan Zacker, the warehouse owner and forklift truck driver. 29 year old Matthew Thompson, employee, supervisor. 22 year old Christopher James Edgar, aka CJ, employee, forklift driver. Sofia is at the warehouse now, questioning all three as we speak" Nick answered.

Grissom paused for a few minutes before he started, so he could think.

"right, i processed the tire treads, that came back as one set belonging to the forklifts that they use at the warehouse, one set belonged to a Ford Mustang, and a third set belonged a Ford Taurus, i have contacted Sofia, to see if any of the employees drive any of the vehicles, obviously many employees drive the forklifts so Sofia will be getting us the driving logs also" Grissom finished speaking as someones pager went off.

Greg stood as he read his pager "it's mine guys, i think my DNA samples just arrived" he went to leave the room "Catherine i will bring the results of any matches i find to you, okay"

"okay Greg" said Catherine to the young CSI.

Grissom sighed "right guys, i am waiting on Sofia, to catch up with me on her information. I will be off the clock today from 1pm, but will be back around 4pm, i have something urgent that needs to be attended to, and my cell phone will be off for this time. Cath, your primary, if anyone has any questions, see Catherine"

Catherine's pager went off "that will be my blood and TOX results in, let me know any results, catch you later guys" and she was out of the room.

Nick said "i am just waitin on Sofia, to see if she needs a CSI to do a search of any of the employees houses, i could have a look on AFIS to see if any of the 3 employees have any previous, that might help us" with that he got up to go, to one of the rooms with a workstation, to start his search.

"well, i think i will go and finish processing the Vic's cloths, see what else I can find" Warwick said to Grissom "what you gonna do Griss"

"gonna take a nap in my office on the sofa, until Sofia shows, i haven't slept in nearly 2 days, and i don't think i will get much of another chance for the next 24 hours"

"catch you later Griss" Warick spoke to his boss, as he watched him make his way to his office.

Gil entered his office and closed and locked his door, then closed his blinds, and got himself comfy on the sofa. He could feel the start of one of his migraines, so decided to take one of his pills in his jacket pocket, and wash it down with a bottle of water. Settling down again on the sofa, and closing his eyes, he soon drifted off to sleep, with thoughts of him and Sara as parents to a little brown eyed, brunette, lively little girl, just like her Mom.

Please press the little button below and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer** – Don't own CSI or anything to do with it so please don't sue me thank you.

Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer promise.

**Dead bodies and New Lives – Chapter 6 – Sofia**

It was 11am when a knock on his office door woke him abruptly. "won't be a minute" he shouted to whoever was knocking. Rising from the sofa he ran his hand through his hair knowing it would be stuck up as it usually was when he had been asleep, the cute bed head as Sara called it. Straightening his clothing he moved to the door and opened it to Sofia looking like she was just starting the day. He groaned at her and said "Sofia, can you do me a favor, and grab me a coffee out of the break room, so it will give me a little time to wake up, and we can discuss your findings when you come back" he sighed.

"yeah no problem Gil, back in five" Sofia sauntered off to the break room.

Gil had a quick wash in the small sink in his office, and put a comb through his hair. When he felt sufficiently awake he opened his blinds, then sat in his chair behind his desk, he wasn't looking forward to talking to Sofia, she still had a tendency to flirt with him when they were on their own, even though she clearly knew he was in a serious relationship with Sara. A relationship with Sofia had never crossed his mind, he knew she would do anything to improve her job prospects, including sleeping her way to the top, if the rumors of her and Conrad Ecklie were anything to go by, it didn't work out well for Sofia because she ended up being demoted by him. And the dinner he took her out to, to discuss her staying at the lab, went pear shaped because she obviously read it to mean, he wanted more from her than just work, so she stepped up the heavy flirting a notch, and he was trying to avoid being alone with her. He thought that when he let their little secret out, when Sara was kidnapped and the fact that one of them had to move shift, she would have got the message loud and clear, apparently not. On a sigh, he thought maybe once the team knew about his impending fatherhood, Sofia would back off completely. He didn't want a hormonal Sara finding out Sofia still had designs on him, and her insecurities coming to the surface about his commitment to her. Sara had enough to deal with, getting over her abduction, her injury, switching shifts, and now her pregnancy, and all the changes it would entail for the both of them. The intended breakfast to reveal their news, would have to include Sofia so she did get the point that Sara and he, were in a serious relationship, and 100 percent committed to each other.

The door was left open, and Sofia entered carrying 2 cups of coffee, she placed them on his desk and went to close the door.

"can you leave the door open Sofia, so the guys know that i am awake now, and can update me on the case" Grissom said.

"yeah sure" replied Sofia a little disappointed as she sat down "i put cream, no sugar in your coffee, just how you like it"

He nodded "thanks. Right what have you got on the case so far" and picked up his case file to study while she spoke.

"i interviewed the employees at the warehouse, especially the 3 you mentioned. Alan Zacker the owner, widower, has a size 12 shoe, drives a beat up old dodge, has been out of town at his daughters for the last 3 weeks, only arrived back last night. His story checks out, the daughter confirmed" she paused.

"Christopher James Edgar, the person who found the John Doe, and phoned us guys, wears a size 10 shoe, drives a Suzuki 125cc motorbike, and lives with his girlfriend, she can vouch for him because when he is not a work they are inseparable, thats according to Mr Zacker,. He is employed as a forklift driver" Sofia said.

"What about our third guy" asked Grissom.

"a little more interesting, Matthew Thompson, single, shoe size 9, drives a black Ford Mustang, likes to drink and gamble, and very sketchy about his whereabouts at pretty much anytime, he is employed as the warehouse delivery driver, but frequently operates the forklifts, oh and i have the driving logs for the forklifts" Sofia finished up closing her notebook.

Greg had his head down reading a piece of paper as he knocked on Grissoms door and entered.

"Hey Sofia, Grissom, i have identified our John Doe. Arron Jackson age 8 from California, went missing 2 months ago, the DNA sample from California is a match, the parents of the boy are being escorted here, by a member of their PD, a detective Valente, who covered the case, should be here in a couple of hours. I have already informed Catherine, and she will talk to both parents and the detective when they arrive" Greg finished almost out of breath.

Grissom looked at Greg proudly "good work Greg, go see what Catherine wants you to do now, she's primary, and i am off the clock soon, but i have some things to check out first"

"Okay, catch you later Boss, Sofia" he left the office, with a wince on his face, after his slip at calling Grissom boss again.

He turned to Sofia "can you get a hold of the drivers logs for the deliveries that Matthew Thompson has made in the last 3 months, see if he was in California, when Arron Jackson went missing, if he was get hold of a warrant and have his place searched"

"yeah will do, what should i do with the forklift driver logs" she asked knowing she was being dismissed by Grissom.

"hand them to Catherine, to add to the case file" he said without looking up from his file. Sofia got up to leave the office, clearly disappointed "thanks Sofia"

Grissom thought about calling Sara, but he knew he would be seeing her soon, he wanted to do something nice for her, but it was a bit difficult when he was stuck at work, so he flipped open his cell and dialed one of the local florists, and ordered a potted Orchid to be sent to her, at home ASAP. When asked for the sentiment on the card, he didn't hesitate and told the woman on the phone, then closed it when finished.

He decided to go to the break room and refill his coffee mug, then find Catherine to see how things were developing with the case, that he estimated, along with looking in on everyone in the labs, would bring him up to the time he would be leaving, to go pick Sara up for her appointment.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer**- I don't own CSI or anything to do with it, wish I did but alas no. So, please don't sue me.

**Warning Chapter 8 contains smut, please do not read, skip to chapter 9, if you may be offended by this.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story so far, much appreciated. For anyone who doesn't know what Croc's are they are a lightweight shoe available in many colors, and very comfy to wear.

**Dead Bodies and New Life Chapter 7 – Dr Freyer**

Sara had spent the rest of the night sleeping and reading, Hank had stayed with her until he got up and trotted off down stairs, as she rose from the bed, to head to the bathroom to take her morning shower. The warm water, mixed with her vanilla scented shampoo awakened her senses, and made her a lot more alert to the world. All the sitting and lying around had starting to get to her. Now she had more energy, than she had yesterday, and she had no intention of doing the same all day today. On that thought she headed back to the bedroom and went to the closet to retrieve her cloths for the day, a pair of black low slung jeans, that she knew Gil liked, a white tank top, and her favorite light green silk blouse left unbuttoned. A pair of green Crocs and a fine leather choker with a crystal entwined on it, finished of the ensemble.

During the morning she had fed and walked Hank down to the local park and sat for a while just watching him run about, sniff bushes and approach the occasional other smaller dogs that were there. The mail was collected on their way back in the house, nothing interesting looking, mostly stuff for Gil, but 2 magazines for herself, all left on the hall table. Then she spent some time in the kitchen preparing something for herself to eat, and plated up leftover vegetable Lasagna, for Gil to have when he got home, no doubt she thought, he wouldn't have eaten much while he was at work. Then she made her way back upstairs, stripped and remade the bed, tidied the room, cleaned the bathroom and collected the dirty cloths from the hamper, to put in the washing machine.

Whilst she was settled at the computer desk on-line shopping, looking for some books to order for her and Gil to read, about pregnancy, child rearing and baby naming, there was a knock at the door. Sara glanced at the time on her computer which read 12.45, as she got up to answer the door. Thinking who could it be, and a bit surprised at Hank not barking, she opened the door to a delivery girl holding a clipboard, and a fancy plastic wrapped plant that she could make it out to be.

"Sara Sidle" the girl asked. Sara nodded "please sign here" as she handed over the clipboard for her to sign.

"thanks" Sara said, as she handed the clipboard back, accepted the plant and closed the door.

Walking through to the kitchen, she located and opened the enclosed card, and placed the plant on the worktop. The card read.

_**Love is that condition in which the happiness of**_

_**another person is essential to your own**_

_**Robert Heinlein**_

_**Love Gil**_

_**x**_

A lump formed in her throat as tears sprang to her eyes at Gil' thoughtfulness, and the sentiment on the card. Her sentiments regarding him, were the same as his, in her own mind. She pulled back gently, some of the wrapping on the plant, above a big purple bow, to reveal a beautiful purple and white variegated orchid, her favorite species of plants. Lost in her thoughts of Gil, she heard the front door open and the unmistakable noise of the the man in her thoughts, dropping his keys on the hall table.

"Sara honey" Gil called out as he walked down the hall toward the kitchen.

"Gil, in the kitchen" called to him,

Gil walked up to her, kissed her slowly on the lips and enfolded her in warm comforting hug, he pulled back slightly to look at her glossy eyes "i see you got the plant that i sent" he smiled widely.

"the plant is beautiful Gil, thank you" she emphasized with another kiss "but it was the quote on the card, that nearly set me off crying"

He squeezed her and pecked her lips, before resting his forehead on hers "i missed you, and was thinking about you" he sighed " i just wanted you to know, that i really love you, and want you to be happy, because you being happy, makes me happy" he kissed her for longer until the kiss began to deepen.

Sara pulled back slowly "yeah, and it was kissing me like that, that got us into this situation" she chuckled, as she patted her tummy "come on lover-boy, don't start something, that we don't have time to finish, you need to eat, shower and change before we go to the appointment in one hour"

Gil hugged her a little tighter and whispered in her ear "i could use my back scrubbing, wanna volunteer" and kissed her neck at her pulse point.

She pulled away reluctantly from him, to retrieve his food to place in the microwave, when she looked at him again, he was pouting a little, as if someone had taken his favorite toy off him, he looked adorable and she nearly fell for it. "come, sit down and eat your food, then go get a shower, we will have time for that later, we don't want to be late for our first appointment, do we" he chuckled "no, I suppose not" and started to eat his food.

An hour later they were sitting nervously, in Dr Freyer's waiting room, waiting to be called in. A kind looking nurse came into the room, "Sara Sidle" Sara motioned to the nurse "my name is Rachel, could you follow me please, Dr Freyer will see you now, oh and your husband can come to" she said.

Gil was just about to correct the nurses assumption that they were married, but looked to Sara, who didn't seem bothered about the nurses slip, so he thought better of it, but it did make him think, and not for the first time, about asking Sara to become his wife. Marriage was a subject that had only been discussed at work, surrounding one of the case they had. He wasn't sure about Sara's views on the subject, he knew she wasn't totally in favor of it, especially due to her own parents failed marriage. This was a subject that would need some investigation on his part, if he wanted to propose to her with the ring he had hidden, and for it to be what she wanted and for it to be perfect to them both.

Rachel led them in to the doctors room, and asked them to take a seat, telling them Dr Freyer would be right in to see them. Gil looked at Sara who looked quite nervous, so he reached for her hand and entwined their fingers, squeezing hers softly in support. "it's okay Sara, I am here with you, there is nothing to worry about"

The door opened and a petite, blond haired woman entered "hello, you must be Sara and Gil, I am Dr Fiona Freyer, you may call me Fiona, Al spoke to me on the phone, he told me a lot about you both"she said extending her hand fist to Sara and then to Gil.

"all good I hope" Sara replied, Gill nodded his agreement.

"yes, he spoke very highly of you both" she said, as she opened the file in front of her. "Sara, Al brought me up to speed with your pregnancy results, and how you have been health wise, but i will need to examine you today, and run a few tests, is that okay"

Sara looked at Gil a bit worriedly "yes that is okay, but what sort of tests do you need t...t...to run" she finished on a bit of a stutter, her nerves showing. Gil softly squeezed her hand again.

Fiona could see that Sara was particularly nervous, so tried to ease her nervousness "i would like to do an ultrasound to establish how far pregnant you are, then i need to take some blood to check for anemia, i will also need a urine sample to check for sugar and protein, really just standard prenatal checks for now okay"

"yes, that should be fine" Sara said looking more confident now.

"could you go lie on the couch, and get comfortable, if you undo your jeans button and pull your top up slightly, i will have a technician bring in the ultrasound equipment so we can proceed" she smiled at Sara then picked her phone, and spoke to someone to bring the things required.

Gil rose with Sara and helped her get comfortable then stood to the side and held her hand "you okay" he said and pecked her on the cheek "yeah"

A technician came in and set the equipment up for the doctor, then Fiona put some paper towels on to protect Sara's cloths "the gel will be a little cold,sorry" she said as she applied some to Sara's tummy. Fiona passed the ultrasound wand over the gel, and a rapid noise could be heard in the room, "that is your babies heartbeat that you can hear, which is normal" she said concentrating whilst looking at the screen "it will take me a couple of minutes to do some measurements, then i will let you see the screen and talk you through it okay"

Gil and Sara were looking deeply into each others eyes, in shock at hearing their babies heartbeat for the first time, neither could speak let alone register the doctor had just spoke to them. Both came out of their trance at the Fiona calling Sara softly.

The screen had now been turned round so they could see the image on the screen "here is your babies head, the heart, the spine and there you can see a leg and an arm, here is the placenta and the umbilical cord" she said all this, as she repeatedly moved the wand to get a better picture.

The couple looked on in awe and didn't utter a sound in fascination, just nodded now and then. Al had told her that they were both scientists so she knew they would be interested from a scientific point of view as well as impending parents.

"would you like a couple of photographs to keep of this occasion" both nodded and said "yes" enthusiastically. So she printed of 4 pictures and handed them to Gil.

Sara and Gil looked stunned at what they had just seen on the screen, but smiled widely at each other.

"Sara if you would like to clean up and do a sample of urine for me, there is a bathroom through that door" she pointed to a door in the office. "then we can have a chat when you are finished" Gil sat in front of the desk and waited for Sara to return. Which she did five minutes later, handing her sample to Fiona, and sat next to him and grasped his hand again.

"Sara if you could just roll up your sleeve, so i can take a blood sample" Fiona said to Sara and proceeded to take the blood test.

"right, Sara my measurements show you are 11 weeks pregnant, just coming to the end of your first trimester, which puts your due date st June 18th 2008. I know you have suffered some tiredness and morning sickness, how long have you had these symptoms"

"only yesterday really with the morning sickness, which was really severe, but i have been feeling more tired for a while now, I put it down to stress" she said sheepishly as she looked at Gil as she spoke to Fiona.

"well I think you have been lucky with your symptoms so far, and the morning sickness should ease off now you are going into your second trimester, but i can prescribe something for if it, if it gets really bad" she made a note to the file as she said this.

"you are a vegetarian, am i correct" yes" Sara answered frowning "you will need to increase you calorie intake, to take into a count, of you being underweight and the added nourishment that the baby will need, i would also recommend protein shakes to improve your protein intake too"

"you skip meals a lot Sara" Gil said, as Sara glared at him annoyed.

"do not" she said to him, letting him know not to continue this line of conversation.

"do too" he replied but avoided her gaze.

Fiona smiled at the comical couple, and reached into a drawer and pulled out leaflets and a small booklet and handed them to Sara "there is a lot of useful information in them to help you, but you can always call if you need any information, but you really do need to eat well Sara" She paused briefly before she continued, knowing the next thing she was going to tell them would make them anxious.

"Sara, the reason you continued to bleed slightly, misleading you in to thinking you were not pregnant, is because the baby is attached very low in your womb, the placenta is near your cervix, the stress you have been under lately hasn't helped, and that you are normally a very active person, taking on a lot of extra stress and little sleep, and eating poorly" she paused letting them absorb the information.

Gil decided to speak up "is this pregnancy going to be dangerous to Sara's health" he looked worriedly at Sara.

"no, not if Sara makes the right adjustments to her lifestyle, but potentially it could be a high risk pregnancy, there are also small surgical procedure that can be carried out to prevent future complications" she said to the now worried couple in front of her.

"what sort of surgical procedure" asked a now slightly panicky Sara

"under local anesthetic, a stitch is placed in the neck of the cervix, to prevent further pressure on that part of the womb, the stitch is cut either prior to labor, during labor or whilst a cesarean section takes place" she smiled at Sara to try and reassure her, then continued "this can probably be prevented it you take my advice"

Sara nodded along with Gil, and both said "yes, we will do that"

"Sara you will need to cut down on your working hours, you wont be able to work out in the field, there are too many risk factors. You will need to take care with what chemicals you work with, i can advise on that. You will have to eat and sleep more normally, and rest frequently, maybe learn some relaxation techniques, to reduce your stress levels, and i think some prenatal vitamins will help you. Also you will need to visit me every two weeks for now, to check everything is going okay and you are gaining enough weight" Fiona finished looking at them now both thinking.

Sara and Gil nodded again at Fiona.

Sara said unconvincingly to Gil,s ears "non of that should be a problem for me" she smiled at Fiona and then at Gil, with a squeeze to his hand.

Gil looked at Sara with an astonished look on his face, but then sighed, because he knew it would be tough for her to adjust to a totally almost new lifestyle, and he knew he was in for a very bumpy ride. He could just see Jim Brass's face, and imagine the teasing he would get from him. That thought aside he was very concerned for both the health and welfare of Sara and the baby, and thought he would do some research on the computer, to see if there was anything he could do to help. He also thought that he and Sara would have to talk once they got home, to discuss their options regarding work, telling the team, and the changes they would have to make.

"if you could make an appointment with the receptionist, for 2 weeks time, that would be great. I will ring you in the meantime if the test reveal anything okay, and don't hesitate to call if you have any worries" she finished standing up and warmly shaking each of their hands, and handing Sara a prescription.

"Thank you" both replied.

On leaving the doctors office, they decided to head home and discuss some of the things that needed to be covered. Both were comfortably silent in thought, as Gil drove their navy blue Mercedes, and held Sara's hand in his lap.

Gil thought that he needed a few hours to talk with Sara, but had said to Catherine and the guys that he would be back for 4pm He needed to call Catherine and see if they could manage without him for a few more hours, he didn't want to rush or push Sara into discussing things as soon as they walked through the door. On a quiet sigh, so Sara wouldn't hear, he decided that he would call Catherine, then run Sara a relaxing bath with her vanilla oil, and that would give them more time to think, and him a little time on the computer, to do some research. They both, often needed short periods of time on their own, to absorb information and think things through, and they both accepted each others need to do this, so this would be a good thing to do before their discussion.

**Note**: If anyone has any suggestions for gifts, from the characters to give to the couple for their baby shower, i would really appreciate it, as i am British, and i know some of the baby paraphernalia are named differently over here, so it would be really helpful for me to use in a future chapter.

Please press and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Declaimer I don't own CBS or CSI i wish i did, then i would be rolling in money, but no, so please don't sue me.

**My first attempt at a little smut so be warned!!!. Skip to chapter 9 if you may me offended by this.** Sorry only a short chapter, a longer one next.

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 8 – Little interlude**

Gil was sat at his computer, in the office downstairs while Sara was soaking in the tub, he opened his phone and speed dialed Catherine.

"Willows" Catherine answered in a sleepy voice.

"hey it's Gil, sorry if i just woke you"

"nah, don't worry, i only just hit the sack. What can i do for you Gil" Catherine replied a bit more awake now.

"i know i said i would be back at the lab by 4pm, but something came up, that cant wait to be dealt with, so i was wondering if you can manage without me tonight"

"yeah, no problem, i spoke to the parents and detective, but we didn't get much more, so i sent the guys home to eat and rest up until tonights shift" Catherine was wanting to know what Gil was up to, so she decided to prod him gently for information. "anything i can help you with, is Sara okay" she knew non of the guys had seen Sara on shift today, so she thought maybe it had something to do with her.

"no, i can handle it, and Sara is fine, thank you Cath" he knew she was just snooping "listen, speak to the guys and see if they want to catch up tomorrow, for breakfast at the diner at 9am, oh and invite Brass and Sofia will you" he added the last two names, knowing full well Catherine would be going crazy until morning, trying to work out why he included Jim and Sofia for breakfast, when normally it would be just the team.

"will Sara be coming, and is there something important about the breakfast meeting" Catherine asked hopeful of some more information.

"yes and, yes Cath, bye" he flipped the phone shut with a chuckle, before she could say any more.

He had done some brief research on the computer, but now he had called Catherine, he decided to make Sara a chamomile tea to take upstairs to her. The research told him that all the caffeine that Sara drank, in her many coffees that she drank throughout the day, were not good for her or the baby, and she may start to relax better without being hyped up on the stimulant all the time, if she cut coffee from her diet.

After making the tea, he climbed the stairs and made his way to the bathroom. On entering, Sara was laid back in the bubbles and had her eyes closed, the flicker of the many scented candles gave a nice ambiance to the room, romantic if he had to use a word. He was enjoying the view of Sara looking relaxed and oh, so sexy in the tub, his groin responding to the sight, not that it took much of a look at Sara to make his body respond to her.

"wanna join me Gilbert" she said in her most seductive voice "and finish what you started earlier"

Gil didn't need to think twice, he set her cup down on the top of the unit by the bath, then slowly started to undress, he knew Sara would watch him, she had said before that it turned her on, seeing him undress. It still made him a bit self conscious to know she was watching him, but he was getting used to it, now that Sara paraded around half naked most of the time at home.

He stepped into the tub, "you feeling okay" he said, and got settled in front of Sara, and leaned back against her gently, he sighed contentedly.

"i am now lover" she replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed his neck softly, "this is good" she smiled.

"Mmmmm" he replied distracted by Sara's kisses.

Her hand moved south and wrapped around his ever increasing erection, he let out a small grunt as she slowly started to rub him up and down, whilst kissing and sucking on his neck.

He arched his neck so he could reach her, to kiss her passionately, his tongue entered her mouth and started to explore. Sara moaned into his mouth and increased her hand pressure, feeling him harden yet more in her hand. She knew he couldn't last long with him in this position of not being able to touch her, so she wasn't surprised when he broke the kiss, and pulled her from behind him, and settled her between his legs, with her back to him,so he could take over. He was breathing a bit heavier now and trying to ease the throbbing in his erection, so he started to kiss up her neck to her earlobe, while one hand went to massage and fondle her pert nipple. The other hand was now busy at her core, he inserted two fingers into her slowly and stroked her " Ohhhhhh...Gil...yes" she moaned, and started breathing faster, as he started to suck on her neck at her pulse point, pinch her nipple and stroke her with his hand, "ohhhhh...close...oh...Gil" her head dropped back, so he included rubbing his thumb over her nub, "ohhhhhhhhhh...god...oh...oh...gonna...Gillllllllllllllllllll" she panted as he felt her clench down and throb on his fingers in waves, as he helped her ride out her orgasm.

She slumped down in Gil's embrace as her breathing slowed, and he continues with soft kisses to her neck, until she regained her composure a little. His arousal was at a high pitch, but decided the bed would be a better place for them than the tub"let's take this to the bed, honey" he said as he rose from the bath and grasped Sara's hand to help her up "come on, my beautiful" he encouraged as he pulled two big fluffy towels from the rail., Sara was still a bit dazed. They helped each other dry off, and Gil led Sara by the hand to the bed, and gently laid her down. He straddled her hips and leaned down on his hands to lower himself to kiss her, the kiss deepened when Sara's tongue licked his bottom lip then entered his mouth, and wrestled with his, one of her hands was tangled in his curls at the nape of his neck, the other hand had located his straining erection, so she started to pump him slowly but firm. Then he broke the kiss and moved to one of her nipples gently sucking and nipping, as one of his knees came between her thighs to open them for him, she opened them and he positioned himself between them "Jesus Sara...i need you" he was now throbbing in her hand, and his breathing erratic "need you ...now...want...you" he gasped as he felt her cleft for her readiness, Gil moved his mouth to hers and started kissing her vigorously as she directed his erection to her opening. With one fluid thrust he was embedded in her, and then built up a steady rhythm ...god...Sara he said between pants and grunts, "harder...oh...yeah" she panted out of breath as she clawed at his back. He thrust harder and picked up the pace "oh Gillllllllllllll...oh...oh...yes...god" they were both ready to climax when Gil grunted out a "oh...god...Saraaaaaaaaaaaa...yes" and felt her body stiffen and clamp down of his erupting erection in her as he arched into her. Gil collapsed on top of Sara then he rolled them over with her on top of him, and they both panted trying to catch their breaths. Arms and legs tangled, he reached down for the comforter and covered them both, he kissed her temple "i love you Sara" he said as she murmured back "love you" as they both dropped of into the land of dreams.

Please press the little button and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I don't' own CBS, CSI or any of the characters, i just own this story so there.

A/N please R&R. I am getting a little worried that i am not getting many reviews, is it worth continuing with the story!

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 9 – The Talk**

Gil woke up at 9pm and was in the kitchen wearing his bathrobe and barefoot, preparing an evening meal, for himself and Sara who was still sleeping upstairs, he had made them stir fry mixed vegetables, tofu for Sara, chicken for him with noodles, and he had fed and walked Hank earlier, and even managed some more research on the computer. He had looked for recipes for protein shakes, for her to drink, to help build up her weight, the recommendations were, for her to have two shakes a day on top of her normal meals. A shopping list was written up and pinned to the fridge along with Sara's prescription for anti nauseates and prenatal vitamins, that they would collect when they went to the supermarket and drug store, after their breakfast with the team. Two of the four pictures from the sonogram were now stuck to the fridge, so that every time he went to the fridge, he could see their baby-bug, and it made him smile widely. He had one in his wallet, and Sara had the other in her purse, each one had the date and baby Sidle-Grissom printed across the top of them.

The noodles were drained and the meal assembled on two plates, which were put on a tray along with two bottles of water, and he made his way up the stairs to the bedroom. On entering Sara was rubbing her eyes and just waking up, she pulled herself up to sitting position. "ready to eat my dear" Gil said as he placed the tray on his nightstand "Um, just gotta pee, back in a minute" she said, as she got up to walk to the bathroom, butt naked.

He pulled the comforter back, took off his robe and got back into bed with a semi boner, one that he wanted to go down, even though the sight of a naked Sara on her return would make him hard again. With a sigh, he thought ,god this is ridiculous i am a fifty year old man, yet i feel like a horny teenager, i should be able to keep my libido in check at my age. They needed to talk after their meal, with neither of them being distracted by his libido.

Sara came back "all done" and got back into bed, Gil turned his attention to picking up the tray and passing it to Sara, and taking his plate and water off it.

"this looks good, thanks honey" Sara leaned over and kissed Gil quickly on the lips "it's a pleasure, now eat up before it gets cold" he replied.

They ate in a companionable silence, and both finished up and laid the used utensils back on the tray on the stand, then snuggled into each other in the bed.

Gil said cautiously "have you thought any more about what Fiona said to us today" as he looked down at Sara.

She sighed "yeah, and to be truthful Gil, i am a little scared, i don't know if i can do this" she paused and took a deep breath "but i will, because we both want this baby, but it's going to be a little harder for us, than we first thought" she averted her gaze.

Cuddling closer to her Gil said "we can do this Sara, together we will do this, and i will help you any way i can" he emphasized with a kiss to the temple, and then pulled back to look at her "and if we talk about it when either of us is scared, anxious or overwhelmed, we should be able to ease each others worries and concerns, okay" he smiled softly.

"i think the first step we should make is announcing our news to the team, i have arranged for us to meet the guys for breakfast at 9am tomorrow, how do you feel about doing that" he finished with a brighter smile, he was looking forward to proudly announcing that they were going to be parents, and showing them their first photos of their baby-bug.

"yeah your right, thats okay, anyway if i have to cut down my hours at work, and not do fieldwork, and avoid certain chemicals, then it wouldn't take a genius to work out that i am pregnant anyway" she said looking at Gil now.

"what sort of hours are you looking at working, when you go back to work" he asked whilst squeezing her reassuringly.

Sara looked thoughtful for a couple of minutes then said "i could start shift at 5pm, and finish at 10pm when you are starting yours, that way we would be together from 8 in the morning until 5pm, which is better than we have now" she grimaced "but i will have to talk to Ecklie to explain my pregnancy, and conditions for carrying on working, which i am sure, he is going to be ecstatic about" she finished the last sarcastically.

"well as far as Ecklie is concerned, i think i should come with you, when you talk to him, i don't want him upsetting you Sara" he smiled at her.

"you would really do that" she looked at him affectionately as he nodded "okay, i will set up a meeting for tomorrow afternoon"

"i did some research on the computer earlier while you were asleep, and i have a list of chemicals you need to avoid now, so you will be able to pass that on to Ecklie, and use it to refer to at work, okay" Gil said to her "i also got a list of recipes for protein shakes, and i ordered a cookery book on high protein and calorie food groups for a vegetation diet, should be here in the next couple of days" he said with a curious look at Sara, who was frowning at him "what"

"you are really into this aren't you" she chuckled "and you are really cute and sexy, when you go into protective mode honey" she chuckled again knowing he would be embarrassed to be called cute and sexy "and, i ordered some pregnancy related books, last night for us to read to" she said.

A furious blush from his neck to his cheeks made him dip his head a little shyly, as Sara looked adoringly at him "well, i just want to do my part, you are going to be carrying the bug for months, so the least i can do is help you, and make it a bit easier for you" he emphasized with a kiss to her lips and a nose to nose rub. "and besides, you" he kissed her again "are going to look so beautiful, and glowing, when you are heavily pregnant with our baby"

"yeah, just see if you say that when i am all moody, complaining, sending you out for crazy foods at all times and getting frustrated with not being able to my normal day to day things" she finished with a tighter hug and a peck on the lips.

"oh i will do, i love you, i always have and always will, no matter what, even when your being a pain in the butt" he finished with a chuckle, which earned him a playful shove of Sara.

"i, am not looking forward to all the changes, that i will have to make in the next couple of weeks" she said looking seriously at Gil now "how am i gonna solve cases at work, if i can't even do the field work, i will be stuck in the lab doing paperwork, and crappy little lab tests for everyone, that our Bug will be able to do by the age of 10" she sighed dramatically "then everyone is gonna be talking about me having the boss's baby and trapping you, and then the fussing around me will start, and i wont be able to even lift a pair of gloves, without someone watching me" she finished her rant as tears built in her eyes, the more she thought about how many changes she would have to make, the more overwhelmed and scared she seemed to get. "stupid hormones" she said swiping at her eyes.

"hey, its okay honey" he softly stroked her back to help calm her "your not in this alone remember" he kissed her head "things will work out for you at work, and i can have a word with everyone, and warn them, not to fuss over you, or they will see the Sidle wrath" he added to lighten the mood, then paused and looked down at her to encourage her to look at him, which she did as she dried her eyes , he wanted to watch her for her reaction "and besides if you marry me, no one will say, a god damn thing! because we will be marrying because we want to, not because society says we have to" he finished with a huge smile, looking at Sara, who looked shocked, then she frowned at him.

Sara looked at Gil confused, as if to say, _did he just say what i though he said_, he was just grinning like a kid, an adorable one at that "Um Gil" but she didn't continue, she didn't know what to say, she just opened and closed her mouth like a fish, totally speechless, while he grinned and then chuckled, and was obviously enjoying seeing her lost for words.

"Sara, maybe i should do this properly" he reached and opened, and rummaged in the back of the drawer in his nightstand, and pulled out an old, small purple, velvet jewelers box, and opened it "Sara you are the only woman i have ever loved i have always loved you, and will always love you, please, would you make me the happiest man alive, and become my wife"

"oh Gill" the tears were coming thick and fast now, but only happy ones, as she nodded and then choked out "yes,... i would love to be your wife" he placed the ring on her finger, wiped her tears away with his thumb, and leaned down to kiss her passionately, as his eyes sparkled with happiness.

They both cuddled in bed for a while staring at the ring, while Sara composed herself enough to be able to talk again

Gil said "the ring was my grandmothers,it's beautiful just like you, i had it cleaned and resized to fit you about 6 months ago, i used one of your rings to get the size right. I have wanted to ask you for a long time, but couldn't find the right opportunity to ask you, and when i did once or twice, we were either interrupted by Jim Brass, or Catherine phoning my cell and the moment was gone. I guess what i am trying to say, is baby or not, i wanted to marry you anyway, the baby just makes it that more special" he kissed her and moved to get up from the bed, and decided to take the meal dishes downstairs, and make a cup of tea for Sara, and give her some time to absorb what had just happened.

Sara said with her Sidle smile "the ring is beautiful Gil, thank you, i love you very much, don't ever doubt that, will you"

"i wont Sara, and i never have" he said as he made toward the door "want a cup of tea, i am gonna do the dishes, let Hank out in the yard, then come back up, and i think we should have a little sleep, before we meet the guys"

"i don't suppose i can have a coffee can i" she asked with a pleading look.

He shook his head and chuckled "not a chance, my god woman, you have only gone one day without one, and already the puppy dog eyes are out to play" he tutted "what will you be like by month nine, counting the hours and minutes" he laughed.

"Sara pouted cutely. "and i will be having words with Greg, to make sure he doesn't sneak you any" which earned another laugh from Gil as he left the room.

Gil went downstairs and put the dishes in the dishwasher, took care of Hank, who then settled in the family room again, and then made a cup of tea for Sara, after smiling at the picture of the baby-bug again. When he entered the bedroom, Sara was not in bed, but he could clearly hear her retching coming from the bathroom. He opened the door to see her on her knees, by the toilet, one hand holding back her hair, the other bracing herself, she had finished vomiting and she was a little flushed and watery eyed. He collected a washcloth from the counter and rinsed it under the cold tap, and then bent down to her,cleaned her face gently and helped her stand. "better" he said, she nodded at him.

After settling her back in bed, he got in and enclosed her in a comfortable embrace "we will pick the prescription, before the breakfast, then it should help you keep some food down, okay" he felt her nod against his chest "you want a drink a drink of your tea" he asked

Sara sat up "yeah, it might help settle my stomach" he passed it to her, and she sipped it for about five minutes, then she handed it back to him and settled back down in the bed, he cuddled her close to him and she put her head on his chest with his heartbeat sending her to sleep. Gil stayed awake a while longer enjoying the warmth of Sara next to him, thinking about what type of wedding they would have, he would quite happily, take her, two witnesses and a minister, out to Lake Mead, have a small intimate ceremony on the beach with the stars twinkling above them in the night sky, then have a meal, and retire to one of the log cabins along the shore. They would have to discuss this in the next couple of days, and see what Sara would like for her wedding, then he could start making arrangements. He nodded off to sleep with the image of Sara as he had proposed to her.

Please press the little button and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - I don't own CBS, CSI or any of the characters, wish i did, but no, so there.

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 10 – Graveyard shift**

Meanwhile back at the lab Warwick, Nick and Greg were sat around the table in the break-room waiting, for Catherine to arrive and Grissom to bring in the nights assignments. Catherine came in clutching a file and some slips of papers, and made for the coffee pot to pour herself some.

She turned around and went to sit down "right guys, Gissom isn't in tonight, so i will be giving out assignments" she looked at them in turn "but first, i have something to tell you, before that" she smiled at them "Gil has asked us all, including Brass and Sofia, to meet up with him and Sara at the diner, at 9 for breakfast in the morning" she let them take this in before she continued "he said the meeting was important" she finished with a mischievous grin.

Greg chirped up "well it must be personal, because he would tell us at the lab, if it was about work"

"Grissom doesn't do personal, man" Nick added.

Catherine watched the guys with amusement.

Warwick looked thoughtful before he said "if Brass, Sofia and Sara is gonna be there, it must be something pretty important, what gives Cath, do you know" they all looked to her.

"wish i did, it's been driving me nuts trying to work out what it could be, but i have a few ideas what it could be" she finished with a smile.

"i bet Grissom and Sara are moving in together" said Greg.

"nope, they already live together in a new house apparently, according to Brass" said Catherine

"no way, when did that happen, and why didn't we know" said Nick looking a bit hurt that Sara hadn't told him _I thought she was my friend and could tell me anything._

Cath sighed "a while now, and you know how private they both are, they are not going to tell us about their life outside of work, now are they"

"50 bucks says Grissom popped the big question to Sara, any takers" Greg grinned.

"i will have some of that Sanders, i like taking money off you. They have not been together long enough to be thinking of that yet" Nick finished confidently, "what about you Warwick man"

"no way Greg, you might be right though" said Warwick

Just then Jim Brass walked in with a smile on his face at just catching a bit of the conversation "i will give you 50, that he didn't Greg" Brass said.

"what do you know Jim"asked Catherine.

"nothing" he lied with a smirk.

"come on Jim, you and Sofia are invited to the breakfast ,with Gil and Sara tomorrow at 9, at the diner, so what do you know" she said, knowing full well Jim probably had a good idea what the importance of the breakfast was about.

Jim smirked yet again "sorry no can do, it is up to them to tell you, i am sworn to secrecy, by the wrath of Sidle" he chuckled at Catherine's annoyance at not knowing.

"i knew it" she huffed "i knew you would know, this is so not fair Jim" she said clearly annoyed and impatient.

Nick was thoughtful for a couple of minutes as the other guys chuckled at Catherine, _why had Brass taken Greg's bet if he knows what it is, so it can't be a proposal, or that they have moved in together, but it has to be_ _something big, because it's not like Grissom to call a meeting at breakfast with Sara, and Brass and Sofia to be present_ "tell you what guys, 50 says Sara's pregnant" said Nick confidently.

"awe no way man, not our Sara and the Bugman" Warwick said "i will take a piece of that"

Brass sat back with a blank face, even though he wanted to smile, especially at Nick, as the others looked at him.

Greg said "so will i Nick, my sweetness and divine Sara, wouldn't want a kid, especially not with Grissom,... ewe"

"yeah i will too Nicky, i can't see the two biggest geeks in the world with a kid together" said Catherine.

Jim Brass got up to leave the room "well i got people to arrest, can't sit around gossiping all day, see you later" he said

"oh Jim, can you let Sofia know about the breakfast" Catherine said with a not very amused tone.

"yeah, will do" Jim said as he left the room.

"Right guys back to work, there is only one case tonight, but we still need to work on the Jackson case" they all nodded "right we have a possible suicide, at the Belagio, take Greg with you, your primary Nick" she handed Nick a slip of paper with the details on,they both nodded "i am driving Greg" Nick said, as they got up and left. "you and me are meeting up with Vartan to do a search of Matthew Thompson's apartment, to see if we can find any evidence, or a connection to Arron Jackson, okay"

"yeah just need the restroom, and then i will meet you outside" Warick said.

Catherine was sat in one of the work Denali's when Warwick came outside to the parking lot, he got in the car and Catherine said "Sofia just called, Matthew Thompson was on vacation with a friend according to his boss, when Arron Jackson went missing two moths ago, so we need to see if there is anything, that says he was in California, and who he was with, Vartan is waiting at the apartment for us" she turned the ignition and drove out of the lot.

After the 20 minute drive, they approached the apartment complex and Detective Vartan was waiting by the door. As they approached Vartan handed Catherine the search warrant and said "hi Catherine, Warwick, i don't think anyone is home, if not, i will break the door in for you"

Catherine knocked on the door and waited, no answer, so she knocked again "LVPD Crime lab open the door" no response again.

Vartan drew his gun, asked Catherine to stand back, then kicked the door in shouting "LVPD, if there is anyone here, come out with your hands up where we can see them" he made his way about the rooms then shouted to the two CSI's "all clear"

The two csi's split up, to look around and process the apartment, while the detective waited out by the front door. The rooms were dirty with beer bottles and takeaway wrappers and cartons all over the place, and what looked like dirty cloths were thrown all over the bed, the smell of sweat and rotten food permeated the air along with dust.

A couple hours later Warwick found Catherine in the kitchen "you get anything Cath" he asked her "yeah, i got a couple of gas station receipts from California, dated the day before and the day the boy went missing, got some framed photographs of the suspect with some kids and a woman, no sign's though of a woman or kids living here though .I also bagged most of the takeout stuff, to see if we can pull any of the boys DNA off of them," she finished "what you got"

"all his shoes were a size 11, and i did find a pair of Nike Air max sneakers, i got more takeout stuff bagged, and i found a box under the bed with photo's of two boys and a woman, some baseball cards, a kids cap, a cheap casio kids watch, and some jewelry, but again no sign of them living in the rooms i checked" Warwick said "i have finished in the other rooms, need a hand finishing up Cath"

"no, 5 minutes and i will be done, and we can head back to the lab" she stood up "go put the evidence in the car, and i will be out in a minute" Catherine replied.

After calling at a drive-through for a coffee and burger to go, they made it back to the lab and booked the evidence in, then they passed off some of the evidence to be processed in various labs, Mandy in the DNA lab, got the mountain of bags with the takeaway food packaging from Warwick "this is gonna take at least two shifts to get through all this, thanks" Mandy said "sorry" Warwick replied as he left to drop of the photographs of with Archie in the AV lab so he could cleanup and enhance them.

Catherine was in one of the layout rooms, with the box Warwick had found under the bed, she was swabbing the cap, baseball cards and the jewelry for DNA traces. As she was closing the cap to the last swab Warick walked in "well the Nike air max print we got from the warehouse is the same as the shoe we found at Thompson's apartment, but the guy worked at the warehouse, so i don't think it helps much, even though the print was found near the body, it could have been there before the body was dumped" he sighed "i am gonna look at the gas receipts and locate where abouts in California they are from, okay" he headed out of the room.

As Catherine was dusting the baseball cards for prints Nick and Greg walked in "hey Catherine, the case was a suicide all right, hanged himself, we found ID and a suicide note to his wife, in his briefcase. Seems the guy had quite a high powered job, but owed a whole lot of gambling debts, and the wife was about to find out, so i guess he couldn't take the shame of being dishonest to his wife, or his work buddies finding out he had an addiction. The wife is on her way into PD to talk to Brass, we just got the paperwork to do then we are finished up" Nick said.

"okay, go take a break, then both of you finish up any paperwork you need to, then that should bring you up until the end of shift" Catherine said as they were leaving and she turned to carry on dusting the cards.

After a while Catherine had the swabs and 4 fingerprints she had lifted of the cards, as she walked into the DNA lab "hey Mandy, sorry about all the takeaway package evidence, but i have these swabs that need testing for DNA, any chance you could do them before you do any more of them" she pointed to the mountain of bags "you can give me the results next shift, i am off the clock in ten minutes"

"yeah sure Catherine" Mandy replied "thanks" Catherine said as she made her way to drop off the fingerprints and then head to the locker room.

Warick handed a sample of what looked like soil, and a sample of some other substance to Hodges "can you tell me where this, that looks like a soil sample comes from, and can you identify this other sample for me, please, i am off the clock now so next shift will do, thanks" he said

"no problem, leave it to the expert to find out" Hodges shouted as Warick walked out shaking his head.

Greg, Nick, Warick and Catherine were now in the locker room getting ready to head to breakfast "who's ready for breakfast" Greg said excitedly.

"never mind breakfast, i wanna know what Grissom is going to say" replied Catherine eagerly "come on boys, lets get going"

"get your money out guys, i will be collecting soon" said Nick as the others laughed at him.

Please press the little button and review, so i know people are still interested in the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I don't own CBS, CSI, or any of the characters or anything to do with them, i am just borrowing them for my story.

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 11 – Breakfast**

Just before Gil and Sara left the house,they had discussed and decided on how to tell the team their news, and it was going to be Gil that fielded most of the questions, the team were going to fire at them, He had collected the sonogram pictures off the fridge and put them with his and Sara's pictures ready to show them at the breakfast. After a kiss and a warm comforting hug, they set off in the Mercedes to collect Sara's prescription and the diner.

Meanwhile at the diner Jim Brass and Sofia Curtis were seated in a large booth, drinking the coffee they ordered whilst waiting for the others to arrive.

"so whats so special about breakfast with everyone, and meeting with Grissom and Sara" asked Sofia.

Jim looked at her "nothing, it's just the team get together every now and then, and decided to invite us for a change, and the guys haven't seen Sara for a while" he smiled, _I know why Gil wants you here, it's because you wont back off from flirting with the poor guy, and only want to get into his pants so you can further your career. Now that he is happy with Sara he doesn't want anything or anyone messing it up for him, so i think you might get the message loud and clear today, _he thought.

"oh that's a nice thing for Gil to do" Sofia replied

A Denali pulled up outside, Catherine, Warick, Nick and Greg piled out and entered the diner "hey Brass, Sofia" shouted Greg like an excited kid as they made their way to the booth."so where are the lovebirds" said Catherine, looking at Sofia "hi Sofia" 

"hi everyone" Sofia said. "hey Sofia" they all said in turn.

Jim amusedly replied "probably running late if you know what i mean" he wiggled his eyebrows and thought _take that Sanders and Curtis._

"ewe" came from both Greg and Nick at the same time while Catherine and Warick laughed.

"well i hope they are not going to keep us waiting to long, a nice hot soak and warm bed are waiting for me at home" Catherine said impatiently just as Gil and Sara arrived and walked in hand in hand.

"over here" Greg shouted as the rest looked over.

Sara shouted over "hey guys" and had her left hand in her pocket, deliberately hiding the ring, until they had at least ordered the drinks and food, then it was decided before they had left the house, that she would reach for her drink with her left hand, and hope someone noticed, so that then Gil could field the questions.

"hi everyone" Gil smiled nervously as he slipped in the booth next to Brass, who was next to Sofia, Sara sat next to Gil, who reached for her hand to hold under the table. Warick and the others sat opposite with Catherine directly opposite Sara.

Everyone started little bits of conversations at the table, Brass thought _Gil looks nervous, i bet Sara has made him be the one to tell the group the news, and sharing personal stuff for him is a hard one for him, guess i should take him out for a beer to give him some pointers on babies and kids, ha that should be fun, for me anyway!_

Then the waitress came over to take their orders, it took five minutes for them to be given, and 5 more minutes before everyone had either refills or fresh drinks, Sara got a few raised eyebrows, when her ordered smoothie came, but the conversations started again, most of it about work stuff.

Jim Brass watched the group silently, _well looks like they missed the first clue, and they are supposed to be CSI's, if i were Gil, i would be having words with them, how many clues are they gonna get before none of them catches on, and he has to tell them._

"i just need to go use the restroom Gil, i wont be long" Sara got up and gave him a peck on the cheek before she left.

_Clue number two guys, _Brass thought with a smirk _these guys call themselves CSI's _he chuckled

"everything okay Gil" Catherine asked, as Gil worriedly watched for Sara's return, thinking she may be sick again. Catherine was distracted at Jim's chuckle.

Brass smirked again _clue number 3 and they still haven't caught on yet, especially Catherine being a mother._

"yeah, no problem, Cath" he said turning to her and smiling.

"what is with you Jim Brass, with all the smirking and chuckling" she said annoyed, as Sara returned and smiled as she took her seat next to Gil , with a slight nod of her head to him.

The conversations were about sport now, and the guys were getting a bit rowdy, Sara reached for her drink with her left hand and squeezed Gil's with the other, she said "you okay honey" then took a couple of exaggerated drinks from her smoothie which caught Catherine's attention.

Catherine's jaw dropped and then she practically squealed "my god! you got engaged" as she grabbed Sara's hand after she put her drink down.

Everyones attention and eyes were looking from the ring to Sara, and then to Gil, as their jaw's hung open like fish, Brass was trying to get his choking, from his drink under control as he thought _Jesus just choke me why don't you, _i _never saw that one coming, but good for you Gil, can't wait until they hear about the baby though, i wonder how they will drop that bit of news, bet that will make Sofia back off good and proper._

Sara and Gil were smiling widely, Gil had his arm around her shoulder now as she showed of her ring to everyone, which was a simple and elegant platinum band with a central princess cut diamond with two small rubies either side of it.

"congratulations Gil, Sara, the ring is lovely" Sofia said bravely, even though all could see she was clearly disappointed

Greg wished the couple congratulations, then with a huge grin, turned to look at first Nick and then at Brass pointedly "pay up you two" he said to them rubbing his hands together, as Sara and Gil looked on confused.

Warick spoke to the couple "Greg bet that you Griss, had popped the big question to Sara, so Nick and Brass took the bet losing 50 bucks each"he laughed then said "congratulations, i am really happy for you guys"

There was a heavy sigh from Nick at loosing his money and probably more before the breakfast was finished, then he too wished the couple well.

"yeah congratulations Gil, Sara, you make a cute couple, you did good Gil" Catherine said as the waiter approached with some of the food and plunked it down on the table.

Sara and Gil blushed at Catherine and the groups eyes and attention on themselves.

"thank you everyone" Gil said.

"so details guys when did this happen" Catherine asked as more food was brought to the table and they all started to tuck in.

Gil replied to her nosiness "i asked Sara last night, and she said yes, and the ring used to belong to my grandmother, thats all your getting Cath" he smirked as he started to eat his pancakes. He looked lovingly at Sara who was trying to eat, but was having difficulty with trying not to smile like a stupid teenage girl, he loved seeing her smiling that big gap toothed smile, that she usually only did for him, so he leaned over and lightly kissed her temple, which she returned to his cheek.

Brass caught Gil's eyes and shook his head, as if to say you got me. Then patted him on the back "congratulations pal, i know you will both be very happy" then nodded as to let him know he hadn't said anything about the baby, Gil nodded slightly in acknowledgment. Then Jim took hold of Sara's hand and spoke "i am really happy for you Cookie, and he better look after you" he said pointedly at Gil, who nodded and said "don't worry Jim i will, you have my word on that"

"thanks Jim, thanks everyone in fact, and you are all invited, when we work out the details, and set a date okay" Sara said a bit shyly,

They all chatted a little while longer, and finished up eating, then the waitress took the dishes away and refilled any drinks they wanted, Sara nudged Gil in the side to let him know he didn't have long left to tell them about the baby. Gil turned round and leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips "you okay honey"

"yeah, but we will need to be going soon, we have things to do remember" she smiled widely at him.

Brass watched the exchange between the couple and though _here it comes guys the big one, that you all missed clues about _he chuckled then smirked, receiving a look from Catherine "what" Catherine narrowed her eyes at him.

"okay" he nervously rubbed his hand along his chin, grasped Sara's hand, turned to the group,and with the other hand, he reached into his pocket for the sonogram pictures "hey guys, we got these yesterday" he threw the pictures onto the middle of the table and smirked "what do make of them"

All eyes dropped to the photos on the table, Brass chuckled, Catherine reached for one for a closer look, Warick, Greg, and Nick looked closely at one nearest to them, Sofia leaned in close for a better look, and Gil put his arm around Sara and hugged her close, waiting for the penny to drop.

"yeah, whoa ho" shouted Nick as he jumped up laughing like a mad man, as the realization hit the others.

Sara and Gil looked at him in total shock with their jaws wide open, they expected everyone to be happy for them, but they didn't expect Nick of all people, to act like had just won the lottery.

Three groans, an "oh man" were heard one after the other, and then a laugh from Brass, as he explained to the couple about the other bet that had been made.

With the biggest smile Nick could give, he shook hands with Gil and Sara, congratulating them, then said "i believe i am ready to collect my winnings, lady and gentlemen" and held out his hand as Catherine, Warick and Greg slapped 50 dollars in his palm then congratulated the couple in turn.

Sofia who had been rather quiet for a while now, nearly choked on embarrassment when she said "Gil, Sara congratulations on your engagement, and the baby, i hope you will both be very happy" she smiled as best she could under the circumstances.

"thank you" they both replied, but Gil caught a look from Brass and he winced slightly, as Jim acknowledged the situation with a small nod._Yeah i think Sofia got the message loud and clear Gil._

They chatted and while longer, as Gil proudly explained that Sara was 11 weeks pregnant, and that there were some medical issues concerning Sara and the baby, that would mean her having to make adjustments, especially at work.

"so the bugman is going to be a daddy" Catherine commented "i cant wait to see how this one plays out, we are going to have fun guys, are we not" she grinning widely, as the boys nodded.

He groaned, then gathered his confidence "our baby is going to be a little genius, know they are very much loved, and have as many happy experiences we can provide. With parents like us, and aunties and uncles like you lot, what more could a child want" he chuckled.

A round of "awes" and, "how cute" followed as Gil blushed profusely.

Gil collected the photos and returned them to his pocket, Sara took this as their time to leave, so she stood up "well, we have things to do and people to see, so we will have to get going" she grabbed Gil,s hand to help him up, and after everyone else got up to hug and kiss her, and pat Gil on the back or shake his hand, they both left the diner.

All the others made their way out of the diner to their respective cars, to drive home, as Gil drove them to the supermarket. On the way Sara said "the guys took the news well" he thought briefly "mm, they did, didn't they, they were really happy for us"

"and if i remember correctly" she paused dramatically "not only did Greg and Nick get to collect on bets. I think some one owes me big time" she said in a sing song voice, and laughed when she saw him close his eyes briefly, at the thought of what she might make him do, as her slave for the day, then he groaned.

"don't worry, i will tell you when i want to collect okay honey" he nodded "oh yeah, nearly forgot, i phoned Ecklie this morning, we have a meeting with him at 6pm, is that okay with you"

He grimaced not looking forward to the meeting "yep, thats okay honey" as he parked in the supermarket car park.

**A/N **have you guessed yet that i am not a lover of Sofia's character yet!

Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer i don't own CBS, CSI or any of the characters

A/N only a short chapter, but lots more to come, will post another tomorrow.

**Dead bodies and New life - Chapter 12 Ecklie**

Walking through the lab doors Gil and Sara were determined to get their meeting with Ecklie over and done with as quickly as possible, Gil was going to tell Conrad about their soon to be marriage and Sara's pregnancy, and Sara was going to explain some of the changes she would have to make regarding reducing her working hours. They had been to the supermarket then gone home and had something to eat, and a short nap, Gil was due back on shift tonight, and Sara tomorrow at 5pm, so after the meeting Gil was going to take her to dinner before dropping her off back home.

As they approached Ecklie was on the phone, he signaled for them to enter and take a seat, which they both did, Gil held Sara's hand.

"yes sheriff, i can get them to you, tomorrow" Ecklie carried on his conversation.

"no problem, bye" he finished and sat in his office chair.

Ecklie eyed their joined hands disapprovingly, which irked Gil "we are both off the clock, and there is no law against it Conrad"

"what can i do for you Sidle, you called this meeting, which sounded quite urgent" he sneered at her, then looked at Gil. "and why, may i ask are you here Gil"

"because the contents of this meeting concern both Sara and i, so i will start, so we wont take up too much of your time" he looked to Sara for confirmation, she nodded to him.

"as lab policy instructs, i am here to inform you that Sara and myself are engaged, and will be getting married in the very near future, and i am sure you will need us to fill out the necessary paperwork Conrad" he paused and smirked "and while we are filling the paperwork to add spouses to our insurance and pension plan packages, we might as well start filling out the paperwork required to add a child, as Sara is currently pregnant" he looked reassuringly at Sara, and squeezed her hand, then continued before Ecklie could interrupt "if you could let us have the paperwork, we will have them back to you ASAP" he finished confidently.

Ecklie looked annoyed "i can get my secretary to drop them in your office, you are coming into work tonight i take it Gil" he replied sarcastically

"yes, i will be on the clock tonight Conrad, and as you well know, i have months worth of vacation time added up, which i could use anytime, but as yet, i will not be using any " Gil spit back feeling his temper begin to rise at the insinuation that he took a lot of time of work, he squeezed Sara's hand gently to help calm himself.

"good Gil, because caseloads and your paperwork are building up, and needs to be done pronto" Ecklie said cockily.

Gil looked annoyed but nodded to Sara to let her know to start, so she smiled at him "Conrad as you now know i am pregnant, and i will have to make some changes to my work schedule, and working environment, i have a list of chemicals that i need to avoid. The changes to be made have been recommended by my doctor, due to some health and medical issues that have arisen due to my condition" not that Sara was going to expand on the details that were private.

Ecklie quickly said "what changes are we talking about, i can't be seen to be favoring individual csi's , now can i Sidle"

"oh you, i, and everybody, already knows that Sara is your least favorite csi, so don't worry on that one Conrad" Gil spit out angrily.

"it's okay Gil, i can handle things don't worry" Sara said in a low voice to reassure him and calm him down, before he did something stupid.

Ecklie smirked "i don't think there is any call for that kind of talk Gil" trying to wind him up "now Sidle, i will ask again, what sort of changes are we looking at"

Sara knew that the use of her surname was getting Gil mad, he hated how it sounded disrespectful of her, coming from Ecklie, so she wanted to wrap up the meeting as soon as possible to avoid a confrontation between her boss and fiancée.

"i will have to reduce my working hours to starting each shift at 5pm until 10pm, a reduction of 3 hours per shift. I will only be able to do work in the lab, as field work has been deemed too risky to my pregnancy, and as previously stated i will have to avoid certain chemicals, and wear a protective masks for others"she finished looking to Gil who's anger was building.

Ecklie looked at her with narrowed eyes "and these changes are really necessary" he said sarcastically. Sara nodded biting he lip "if that is the case,Sidle, i would like a supporting letter off your doctor" he smirked again "i will need that before you start back tomorrow, so we are covered by the liability insurance" knowing full well the inconvenience would annoy them both.

Sara stood and pulled on Gil's hand, she could feel the anger rolling of him in waves at how Ecklie had spoken to them "that is all we needed to discuss with you Conrad, i will get the letter to you tomorrow, we will let ourselves out" she tried to say looking confident, but inside she was seething at their treatment, and worried how Ecklie was going to be treating her at work when Gil wasn't about.

Gil sensed Sara being worried and angry, and he didn't want her to get stressed, he was angry himself ,and worried how Ecklie would treat her at work,so they left the lab and got in the car. "god damn son of a bitch! why do i let him talk to us like that" Gil grunted with frustration as he slammed the car door.

"because he's our boss Gil, and there is nothing we can do about it" Sara said quietly, turning to him, and seeing the anger in his eyes, she caressing his face to try and calm him.

"i swear to god Sara, if he makes work unbearable for you or i, or upsets you in any way, i wont let him get away with it" he said laying his palm on top of hers on his face, and his anger started receding at her touch.

"hey, hey, come on calm down, don't let him get to you" she soothed him.

He sighed heavily "your right" he leaned over and kissed her tenderly "come on lets go get dinner" he turned the key in the ignition, and they drove of as he reached for her hand to hold.

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer i don't own CBS, CSI or the characters.

A/N thank you to the people who have reviewed this story so far and encouraged me to keep writing, it is much appreciated.

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 13 - Back to the lab**

Grissom walked in to the break room where Warick and Nick were sat on the edge of the couch playing a car racing computer game, Greg was stood looking on and shouting instructions and Catherine was sat at the table reading a vogue magazine. After filling a mug with some of the freshly brewed coffee he sat at the table and cleared his throat to catch everyones attention, to let them know he was ready to start the nights work.

"right guys, we have a couple of cases tonight, Greg you get to go solo, a B&E at a gas station, detective Vega will meet you there, if you are not sure about anything, give me a call on my cell" he handed him the slip

"yes solo, see you later" Greg said as he shot out the door

Grissom looked to Catherine "you and Warick continue with the Jackson case, and give me an update later when i get back to the lab"

"yeah no problem Gil, we are still waiting on some test results, and we will probably get Sofia to bring in Matthew Thompson to formally interview him. What will you be doing" asked Catherine curiously.

He turned to the Texan "Nick and i have a DB out in the desert, Brass is meeting us out at the scene, so we better get going" as he said this he was making his way out of the room, "Nick go start up the car, i will just get my stuff from the office and be with you in five"

Grissom threw the keys to Nick "sure thing Griss"

45 minutes later they arrived at the scene to see Jim Brass, a couple of officers and David Phillips, at a taped off area of rocky outcrop. Gil opened the denali trunk and he and Nick gloved up and pulled out their kits, then walked over to Brass "what have we got Jim"

"Gil, Nick" he greeted them "right a young couple pulled off the road for a little rest after being on the road for hours, the guy went over to the rocks to have a pee, and found our DB" he pointed to the young couple near one of the police cruisers "our DB is a male, Caucasian, aged roughly around 10 years old, David is with the body now"

Gil looked to Nick "go with Jim and get the couples statement and details, then cover the perimeter of the body, okay"

He watched the two walk off as he lifted the yellow crime scene tape, and made his way over to the body "hey David, do we have a time of death yet"

"hey Grissom, levidity is fixed, no signs of rigor, liver temp tells me the victim died in this position 24hrs ago, the only obvious outward signs of injury, i can see are bruising around the neck suggesting strangulation, but i will know more after the post" said the assistant coroner as he finished, and stood up "it's all yours sir"

"David can you leave the body in situ for a while, whilst i process, and i will let you know when i am done" said Grissom

"yeah thats okay, we are pretty quiet tonight, i will be over by the van when your ready"

Grissom smiled at David "i shouldn't be too long, thanks" then crouched down next to the body and rest his kit down and opened it ready.

Gil was getting a bad feeling that this case was going to be connected to Catherine's case in some way, and he didn't like the idea that this could turn into a serial involving kids. That was the last thing he needed right now, a case that would keep him at the lab for double and triple shifts, when he should be spending more time with Sara to make sure she was taking care of herself, and helping her to come to terms with her pregnancy and all the changes. If it was going to be a serial case involving kids as the victims, it would be hard for him especially as he was trying to come to terms with the prospect of becoming a parent himself, and cases involving kids always seemed to be hard on him as it is, so not only would Sara need him, he would be needing Sara for comfort no doubt.

After taking lots of close ups and positional shots of the body, he proceeded to collect a white fiber, and some nail scrapings, he was just about to pack his kit up and stand up when he noticed a substance on the shoe of the boy, so he got out a bindle to take a scrapping as a sample" one last scan of the body and he stood and waved to David "you can take the body now David, i have finished for now"

David walked up and started to get ready to take the body back to the lab, as Grissom turned to Nick "i have finished Nick, how long are you going to be"

"give me 10 minutes Griss and i will be, not getting anything, looks like the ground has been swept with something" he replied to his boss, as he carried on his scan of the scene.

An hour later back at the lab, after they had logged the evidence in and dropped it off at the various labs to be processed, Nick was in the break room preparing the coffee to be brewed, and was eating his sandwich that he had brought with him. While Grissom was in his office calling Sara, it was 7am in the morning, and he knew she would be up, because they had, had a nap together yesterday evening. He phoned the home number and on the fourth ring she answered.

"Grissom/Sidle residence"

He smiled widely "hey honey, how are you"

"Gil, i am glad you called, i was missing you, and i was getting bored" she said happily

He sighed "i am missing you too, but i think it might be some time before we get any time together, the case Nick and i got tonight might be linked to one of Catherine's, so i will definitely be pulling a double to day, sorry honey"

"i can come in early and help if want, i am just going crazy with all this time on my hands, you know what i am like, if i am not doing anything constructive "

He laughed "yeah i do, but you are not coming into help, you are supposed to be taking things easy, remember what the doctor said"

"yeah i know, it's easy in theory, but hard to put into practice" she sighed dramatically.

Gil chuckled "your going to be trouble for the next six and a half months, i just know it! why don't you have a soak in the tub"

"done that already" she shot back

"tell you what then, why don't you sit down, and start making some notes on the kind of things you want for our wedding, then maybe go on line and look at some dress and wedding band designs. I have a few ideas for the wedding that we can discuss when we are at home next, we will set a date and start making some plans, okay honey" he spoke in his soft affectionate tone. "okay bugman, do you think that will occupy me for the day" she laughed "day, i was hoping for a couple of weeks" he groaned Sara laughed harder "i do love you you know Gilbert Grissom" 

"glad to know, and i love you too Sara Sidle soon to be Grissom" he chuckled "listen i need to get to an autopsy, eat, rest up and stay out of trouble, or i may have to punish you" he finished with a playful voice.

"promises, promises, i will see you later at work, okay bye"

"love you honey bye" he said and flipped the cell shut.

He flipped it open again and sent a text to Catherine, Warick, and Greg it read:

**Meeting in conference room at 10am, bring files and any test results for the Jackson case.**

Nick was still in the break room drinking his coffee as Grissom entered and went to pour himself a cup, then sat down.

"just waiting on Doc Robbins page, then we can get to autopsy, then we will all be meeting in the conference room,at 10am to go over the Jackson case, okay Nick" Grissom said then sipped his drink.

Nick thought for a few seconds then asked "do you think our case tonight is linked to the Jackson case Griss"

"I'm not sure yet, i will know more after the autopsy, and when we get some of the test results back" his pager buzzed as he finished talking

"thats us Nick, Doc is ready for us" he poured the rest of his drink down the drain then, and left the cup in the sink, then made his way out of the room.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** i do not own CBS, CSI, any of the characters, Vegas, USA, UK, Levi Jeans, or Nike, i am just a poor little writer with not very much money!

**A/N** thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story so far, please carry on reviewing so i know people are still interested. Constructive criticism and advice is always welcome. There is lots more to come and my creative writing juices are really flowing at the moment. I apologies for any spelling mistakes, i do not have a Beta, and being a Brit we spell many words differently, and use different words to describe certain things than they do in the USA, Canada etc.

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 14 – Jackson case conference.**

Everyone was sitting at the table in the conference room, cups of coffee and open files ready to begin, they were just waiting on the graveyard supervisor to join them., which he did with his glasses on and head in a file reading.

"right guys, as you already know we are already into a double shift, and we wont be going home soon, it looks like we could be looking at linked cases, any new cases that come in are going to swing shift until we finish with this one" he said as he sat and placed his cup and file on the table "the DNA from mine and Nicks DB in the desert, was a match to one of the samples that Greg requested from one of the other states in the Jackson case. He has been identified as Jason Adam Swift, Caucasian, blond hair, blue eyes, aged 8 years old, went missing two weeks ago whilst on vacation from England, with his family in Florida" he paused to let the information sink in before he continued "Nick and i attended the autopsy, and the findings are as followed. TOD two days ago 11pm, COD strangulation, no sign of sexual assault, no defensive wounds, victim died at the scene, stomach contents revealed last meal was cheeseburger and fries, white cotton fibers were found on the clothing and in the nasal passages and throat, trace, and blood ox screens are being run as we speak, no tire or foot prints found at the scene" he took a drink of his coffee "what do you have on the Jackson case Catherine"

"right, the evidence from the Arron Jackson case came in last night from California, we have a shoe print from the scene of where the boy went missing that is a match to the size 9 Dr martin boot, with the distinctive cut in the sole, that was found at the warehouse body dump scene. We have non descriptive white cotton fibers found on the boys cloths. Blood ox came back to reveal chloroform in the boys body, most likely applied with a white cotton cloth. Warwick found another fiber identified as denim from Levi 501 jeans, and a smear identified as engine oil was found on the Vic's neck" Catherine said.

"didn't get anything else of the vice's cloths" added Warwick.

Just as Warick finished talking Hodges knocked on the door and entered carrying a sheet of paper "Grissom i have your results for the trace on the white fibers"

"go ahead David" Grissom replied.

"standard chloroform was found, nothing unusual about the type of chloroform used that could be traced back anywhere" Hodges finished.

"thanks" Grissom said, as he looked back at his notes, Hodges left the room.

Grissom looked around the table before he spoke again "right, so we do have some definite similarities in cases, we have the same chemical chloroform, used to most likely subdue the victims, on the same type of standard white cotton cloth, same cause of death strangulation" he sighed and looked at Catherine "so, do we have a suspect yet Cath"

"yeah, i will let Warick fill you in on that" she said.

"suspect is 29 year old, Mathew Thomson, single, warehouse delivery driver and occasional forklift driver, size 9 shoe and drives a black mustang" Warick nodded to Greg to continue.

"yeah i did a check in Alis and he has previous for Drunk and disorderly and possession of class A drugs, i also did a background check on him, and up until a year ago he was married to Jane Thompson formerly Dixon, and had two sons Carl aged 10years old, and James 5 years old" Greg said before he was interrupted

Wendy knocked and walked in the room, and waited to be acknowledged

"yeah Wendy what have you got for us" Grissom asked.

"I've got some DNA results for Catherine" Wendy said looking to Catherine "i got a male DNA hit on the cap, that has 7 azaleas in common with the DNA swab from your suspect Matthew Thompson, meaning a son, brother or father. I got two male DNA hits on the watch, one has 7 azaleas in common again with your suspect, the other is unknown, i got female DNA from the swabs from the jewelry unknown again, i also got male DNA matching to your suspect on the jewelry" she paused for a couple of seconds. "on the base ball cards, i found four sets of DNA samples, first one a match to the male DNA on the cap a relative of the suspect, second match to the DNA on the watch, a relative of the suspect, third was a match to the other unknown DNA on the watch, last but not least another unknown hit, oh and it is going to be at least another shift before i can get through the other samples, you know that mountain of takeout garbage you dropped of with me" she finished exasperated.

"thanks Wendy" Catherine said

Grissom spoke to Wendy before she left the room "can you do a comparison match with our victim Jason Adam Swift, against the unknowns you just told us about, and bring me the results ASAP please, and if you need any extra help ask Mia to give you a hand "

"yeah will do Grissom" she answered.

"right Greg you were saying before Wendy interrupted you" Grissom looked to Greg who was reading his file.

"yeah as i was saying , he was married with two sons up until a year ago, the wife and two sons died in an accidental fire in their home in Henderson, whilst Matthew Thompson was making a delivery out of state, the house was totally destroyed in the fire, Thompson took the deaths very hard and moved into an apartment,and basically took to drink and drugs" Greg finished

"that explains the items found in the box under the bed, but no sign of a female or kids living in the suspects apartment we searched" Catherine added.

"what evidence have we got to link our suspect to either of the victims or crime scenes" Grissom asked his team.

Catherine spoke up "Warrick found a pair of Nike air max sneakers that match the shoe print at the scene of the warehouse, our suspect drives a black mustang which is a match to the tire prints Nick lifted from the warehouse, plus Matthew Thompson was in California on vacation when when Arron Jackson went missing, Warrick also found a gas station receipt from five blocks away from the scene of the boy going missing dated the day he did"

"has Matthew Thompson been brought in for interview yet" Grissom asked around the group.

Nick spoke up "i did the interview with Sofia, the guy was a real piece of work, he lawyered up quickly when we started asking questions, said he was on vacation on his own and drunk in bars or asleep in his car for most of it, and couldn't remember much. He said he was not the only person who drove a mustang and wore niche sneakers, and that he did work at the warehouse so that would account for the tire and footprints. We had to let him go because we didn't have much to hold him on, but Sofia managed to get a warrant for his DNA, which he wasn't to pleased to give us, his prints are already on file"

Grissom thought for five minutes before he decided what to do next "right i am going to chase up the evidence from the Florida PD, and arrange for the parents to come here, i am waiting on results from Hodges from a substance found on the boys shoe" he paused "Greg can you check to see if Thompson was in Florida two weeks ago, check the warehouse delivery logs" he looked to Warrick "can you check in with Mandy for any fingerprints outstanding, and process Jason Swifts clothing" then he turned to Catherine "would you go set out the photographs and evidence out for us in layout room two, and put up the links from the victims to the suspect on the wipe-board please" he went to sip his coffee but realized it was cold at the last minute and scowled at the cup "Nick can you interview Thompson's work colleagues and see if you can find out if he has any friends or acquaintances, something tells me this guy wasn't working alone guys, so keep that in mind okay" he stood up to signal that the meeting was over and they had work to do.

"oh and guys, i would like for us all to meet up at 3.30pm in layout room two, to see how we are doing, okay" Grissom said as he left the room to make his way to his office to make the phone calls he needed to make.

"see you later", "bye" and "catch you later y'all" were heard from the team as they split up to go about their work.

As Grissom reached his office his cell phone buzzed to signal he had received a message, so he took out the phone and opened the message

**Text received from Sara Sidle**

have lunch with me at 4.30pm,

your office

i will bring food,

love you

He smiled widely and chuckled, at how thoughtful she could be, and wondered how she had got on with making notes for their wedding planning. He sent her a message back.

**Text sent to Sara Sidle**

Sure honey

can't wait

love you too

x

Gil picked up the office phone and proceeded to make his calls and chase up the evidence he needed.

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer **i don't own CBS, CSI, or any of the characters, wish i did, i would be rich if i did.

**A/N** please R&R, constructive criticism is always helpful and welcome. going to post two chapters today because although i am depressed because the England football team bombed out of the world cup qualifiers last night, i thought i might try and brighten someones day by doing so!

**Dead bodies and New life Chapter 15 Lunch with Sara. **

Grissom walked into layout room two, carrying two cups of coffee and a file tucked under his arm "hey Cath, i thought you might want a coffee" he handed her one of the coffee's, and he started to look at the photographs and information that had been placed on the walls.

"thanks Gil, just what i needed" she sipped her drink "ah...i needed that, i was starting to fade a bit"

"your welcome, the guys should be here soon so i put a fresh pot on to brew for them" he said distractedly whilst he looked over the walls.

After ten minutes in strolled Warick with Greg right behind him, both carrying fresh coffees and a file each "how are we doing Griss" asked Warick"

"just waiting on Nick, then we will get started" replied Grissom with his back to them still studying the photographs.

"okay, but i don't know how long he will be, because we haven't seen him since the conference" replied a wide awake Greg who was obviously eager to get on with work, and had probably consumed multiple cups of coffee.

Grissom's phone vibrated to signal a message, he thought it might be Sara, but when he opened it up it was from Nick, telling him he couldn't get back for 3.30pm, and still had some interviewing to do with Sofia. So Grissom text him back to tell him, that after he had finished up to go home and get a few hours rest before the next shift tonight.

He turned to the others and told them about Nick "right i am waiting for the case file from Florida, should be here for tonights shift hopefully, and the parents are flying in tomorrow with someone from Florida PD" he looked at Warick "what did you get Warick"

"okay, i didn't get anything more of the victims cloths when i processed them. The prints from the baseball cards came back as a match each to Carl and James Thompson, one set unknown and the last belonged to an unknown" Warick answered looking at Grissom.

"good work Warick" Grissom said thoughtfully "Greg what have you got" looking to the young hyped up man.

"i looked at the driver delivery logs, and Matthew Thompson did a delivery in Florida the day Jason Swift went missing, the delivery destination was twenty miles away from the scene, but the scene was en route to the delivery drop off" Greg replied pleased with himself.

"right add the information to the boards in here, i want to see the Florida evidence first, and compare it to what we have here we before we arrest Thompson and bring him in, only for his lawyer to get him out again, we need more evidence, also Nick may get something for us yet" he thought for a couple of seconds that the team could do with some sleep before another long night "right i don't think we can do much for the next couple of hours, so i think you should all go home and rest up, and come back with fresh eyes for tonights shift okay" he looked at his team and motioned to the door, as they all trailed out the door to go home.

He looked at his watch which read 4pm, so he thought for a minute of something nice he could do for Sara, and decided he had just enough time to go to the diner down the road from the lab, and pick her up one of her favorite cakes or pies,so he made his way through the lab to leave, to get her surprise.

Luckily there wasn't anybody waiting at the counter in the diner. The middle aged lady behind the counter smiled and asked him what she could get him. He looked at the cake display, and he pointed at the one he wanted, and asked for it to go, whilst he retrieved his wallet from his pocket.

"got a sweet tooth sugar" the flirty lady asked with a wide smile, he was just about to reply when he was interrupted.

"no, he has a pregnant girlfriend, who has mad cravings, and a temper to match" laughed Jim Brass who was stood behind Grissom.

Looking over his shoulder at the interruption "fiancé, may i remind you Jim, and it's not a craving, it's a surprise for Sara, we are having lunch in" he looked at his watch "ten minutes, so i best get going" he said slightly irritated, as he payed and started to walk away, with a furious blush creeping up his neck.

"oh my dear friend Gil, this is only the start of the running around for the cravings" Jim said in a mocking tone, then let out a hearty laugh at Gil's frown and embarrassment.

He made it back to the lab with five minutes to spare and Sara was in his office with the blinds shut when he entered.

Gil put the box with the cake in, on his desk then, walked over to Sara who was sat on the couch, "hey honey it's good to see you" as he sat down, he reached both arms gently around her in an embrace, and leaned in for a slow reverent kiss, then he pulled her onto his lap, keeping her in the circle of his arms. "god i love you Sara" he said resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes enjoying the feel of her close to him.

"guess you missed me huh" she pecked his lips "mm...i love you" she pecked them again "and i missed you too" she kissed him again, but it deepened when he tilted his head and opened his mouth, and she slid her tongue in slowly to explore his mouth, "mm...Gil" they broke apart catching their breath.

"hey you okay, your not usually like this at work" Sara looked at him a little worriedly, catching a the fleeting sad look in his beautiful blue eyes.

"yeah, i am now your here" he tried to smile but failed miserably, and sighed "it's just this case, it looks like a link to Catherine's involving kids, and it is weighing heavy on my mind, trying to solve it, we are all tired, and we have a suspect, but he isn't saying much because he lawyered up" his gaze left Sara's eyes, and he looked down "and i should be concentrating on you, the baby and planning our wedding" he sighed heavily "it's not a good start for a prospective husband and father now is it" he said self deprecatingly.

"hey look at me" she said, as she used her index finger to gently lift his chin so his eyes would meet hers "i am okay, babybug is okay, and i have wrote plenty of notes for planning the wedding, i only want a small simple ceremony, and as long as the most important people are there, you and me" she emphasized with a kiss "on the day we pick, nothing else matters" she smiled affectionately at him "we said we would do this together remember Gil, so i have done some of my part because i had the time, and when the case is over you will do your part, i have not doubt" she finished with caressing his cheek.

He smiled and kissed her quickly "i don't deserve you, you know that, but i know i am the luckiest guy in the world to have you want me" he pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear then leaned in to kiss her deeply.

As they broke away from the kiss, Sara looked at her watch "come on we have to eat, and i only have fifteen minutes to do that and make out with you" she smiled mischievously and climbed of his lap to open the bag that contained their lunch and drinks.

He laughed at her and narrowed his eyes, then thought to himself how good she was at reading his needs and providing for them, and at how good she was for him in general, he only hoped he did the same for her.

They both started to eat sat on the couch "i sent the guys home earlier to rest up, and i need to catch up on some sleep, so i am gonna get my head down for a couple of hours on here" he gestured to the couch then took a few mouthfuls of his bottled water.

"make sure you lock the door, then you wont be disturbed, and i will try and keep everyone away, okay hon" Sara said finishing her food and depositing her rubbish in the wastepaper basket "and i will come wake you at 9.30pm"

"i got you a surprise, it's on the desk" he pointed to the cake box there with a grin on his face.

She collected the box from the desk and sat down beside him, then opened it to reveal a banoffee pie, a napkin and a fork. She chuckled and turned to Gil and kissed him on the lips "you trying to fatten me up, bugman! because at this rate i am gonna look like a beached whale a lot sooner than i thought"

Gil looked mock hurt "can't i spoil my finance, mother of my child once in a while" he pouted

"i know your once in a whiles Gil Grissom, and stop pouting you know you look adorable when you do that" she laughed.

Gil blushed profusely, then put his head down shyly, but looked up again at her to see her smiling at him with the gap toothed smile.

"i will eat it later on my break, i am stuffed for now"she said.

"come here" he said as he cuddled her and kissed her longingly for five more minutes, then he slowly pushed her up to standing and said "go on you better get going, and let a guy get a bit of sleep" he stood and escorted her to the door, opened it and patted her on the rear as she walked out.

Shaking her head and tutting as she went, Sara made toward the break room to start her shift.

Gil locked the door and settled on the couch closing his eyes, and almost immediately fell into a dream filled sleep.

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer i don't own CBS, CSI the characters or anything to do with them.

A/N please R&R because it encourages me to write more, and if i write more, i may submit more than one chapter a day!

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 16 – 419 Call out.**

_They were holding each other close, and swaying to the music,her hand was softly playing with the curls at his nape, he was whispering i love you Mrs Grissom in her ear, he kissed her neck below her ear and murmured come on lets go home...lets make..._**BUZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Grissom stirred as his cell buzzed in his pocket, _let me show you how much i love you,_ _lets go make love as husband and..._**BUZZZZZZZZZZ**

He opened his eyes to see what had woken him, as his cell vibrated and buzzed insistently in his pocket, so he pulled it out and opened it irritably.

"Grissom" he snapped into the cell

"hey somebody got out of bed the wrong side" Brass replied playfully.

"what do you want Jim, i have only had a few hours sleep in the last couple of days, so i am not in the mood okay" he replied lowering his voice towards the end, and getting up to go to his desk.

"okay, keep your hat on, we have another body in the desert Gil" Jim paused then sighed "it's another kid"

Grissom looked at his watch which read 9pm "where are you" he listened to the location details and jotted them down "okay Jim i should be with you in about half an hour" he closed his cell and sighed, it was going to be another long night. He grabbed his kit then closed up his office and made his way out to the denali, and after depositing his kit in the trunk, he opened his cell and speed dialed Catherine.

"Willows"

"hey Cath, i just got a call out to a DB in the desert from Jim, the victims a another kid, can you give out assignments for me, and if anyone is free send them to my scene, okay" Gil said as he put on the seatbelt and keys in the ignition.

Cath sighed "yeah no problem Gil. i will send you help later"

"okay Cath gotta go, bye" Gil said, then thought it would be at least a couple of hours before anyone came out, he sighed heavily then decided to call Sara quickly, pressing speed dial one.

"hey Gil what are you doing up, what can i do for you" Sara said happily.

Gil smiled at hearing her voice "oh...you can do a lot for me" he said seductively, and then sighed longingly "i got a call out to the desert on the 115 highway from Jim, so i wont be about when you are finished, but i am definitely gonna be home in the morning, because if i go any longer without sleep i am gonna drop"

"be safe and don't overdo it Gil, and don't worry about me, i will go to bed late so i am still in bed when you come home, okay honey"

Gil was quiet for a couple of seconds "okay, keep the bed warm for me and make sure you eat and take it easy, love you gotta go, bye honey"

"love you too, bye" she closed her cell.

The drive took him twenty minutes, he pulled upon the side of the road, and could see Jim and the officers at the scene easily from his parking point, he got out and went to the trunk to get his kit, snapped on his gloves, then walked up to Jim Brass who was waiting "what have we got Jim"

Jim held up the yellow tape "Caucasian male, aged around 6 years old, blond hair, blue eyes, looks like the same Mo for your other two child victims Gil, we could be looking at a serial"

"we don't know that for sure yet Jim, and until i do the prelim and collect and process the evidence, i don't want this getting out to the news stations,okay" Gil said pointedly at his friend.

Jim nodded in agreement "if i see any of them damn reporters, i will keep them well away from the scene, but if it is looking like a serial the sheriff will have to be notified, and a public statement will have to be made if the media get a hold of it" he said as he started to walk to one of the police cruisers.

"don't remind me, a media circus and the sheriff breathing down my neck, oh how i love my job" he said sarcastically "how long is David Phillips gonna be until he gets here" he shouted to Jim.

"he's on his way" he shouted back reaching the cruiser.

Grissom put his kit down and opened it ready, and then started to look closely at the body, he estimated that the child was younger than Brass had estimated. After his scan of the body, he proceeded to search the surrounding area for any evidence. Fourty five minutes later David Phillips pulled his coroners van up behind the cruiser, and made his way over to the body "sorry i am late, had to stop for gas" he looked at the night shift supervisor.

"no problem David just give me a shout when you are finished" he said distractedly as he carried on his search of the area near the body, and from what he was seeing the area had been swept and cleared like his and Nick's last case, no shoe prints, tire prints nothing. Grissom was just thinking that this scene looked too much like their last scene and the similarity's he had observed so far, when David spoke.

"the bodies all yours Grissom" he waited for Grissom to approach the body "levity fixed, no sign of rigor, liver temp tells me TOD is two days ago, no signs of a struggle, no defensive wounds, bruising around the neck area, the only outward sign of obvious injury, let me know when i can take the body, i will be in my van doing the paperwork, okay" David said as he closed his kit and made his way to his van.

"yeah okay David it shouldn't take me long" he knelt down to take a closer look at the body as his cell buzzed in his pocket, so he reached in and flipped it open

"Grissom" he answered.

"hey Gil, do you still want me to send someone out to your location" Catherine asked him.

"no i should be finished by the time anyone got here anyway. Everything okay at the lab Cath" he asked the acting supervisor in his absence.

"yeah, Nick is out a B&E, Warick is at a DB in Sumerlin, and Greg and i are still reviewing the Jackson case evidence" she finished.

"Cath can you ask Greg to check the database for Blond haired, blue eyed missing children around the age of 5, and make sure he checks the out of state one too, this victim here looks to be linked to our other two cases, so we need to get a head start ASAP okay" Grissom said then sighed.

"will do Gil, see you when you get back" Catherine closed her cell.

Grissom closed and pocketed his cell and carried on his search for clues and evidence on the body. An hour later and only white fibers, 2 blond hairs, and a soil sample from the vic's shoe, he frustratingly started his car for the drive back to the lab. He was in need of a coffee to help him through the next few hours, and tiredness was really staring to catch up with him now, so he opened the window and put some radio station on to help him.

Please press the little button below and Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer i don't own CBS, CSI any of the characters so there.

A/N sorry short chapter, have been preparing longer chapters and content for future ones. Thanks to the people who have reviewed my story so far. And Happy thanksgiving for yesterday for any American readers. R&R.

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 17 - Lack of sleep.**

Catherine was just taking a sip of her drink as she glanced at the clock for the tenth time wondering where Gil was, when her cell phone rang. She glanced at the display **Grissom**

"where the hell have you been, you said you wouldn't be long, it's been two and a half hours Gil" Catherine asked exasperated.

"yeah listen up Brass is with me, can you send someone out to 12th street on the strip to come collect my evidence from the scene, i have had a little bump in the car, and Jim is insisting on me going to Desert Palms to be checked out, so i don't want to break the chain of command with the evidence Cath" he said tiredly.

"oh god... are you okay Gil, do you want me to ring Sara or drive her over to the hospital" she replied a little panicked.

"No! Just don't ring Sara, i am okay, i don't want her stressed and worried, please" he sighed "i just have a few bruises nothing much, it's my own fault for driving whilst being tired, look send someone to get this evidence, then i can go get checked out and get back to work, okay"

"your not seriously coming back to work after the hospital Gil" she said astonished "no wait don't answer that, i will come collect it, i am on my way as we speak, sit tight" she closed her cell and made her way to her car, thinking that it was unusual for Gil to admit to doing something wrong, the great Gil Grissom never admitted to being wrong.

Grissom closed his cell and looked at Jim from his position at the back of the ambulance. A paramedic stepped up to him to attend his injuries now he was finished with his call "look leave me alone, i have agreed to getting checked out at the hospital, so stop, please i am okay" he said rubbing his temples.

The paramedic looked at the injured and the obviously irritated Grissom to Captain Brass for what to do "leave him, i will get him to the hospital and checked out, don't worry, you can get off now if you want" Brass said to the non too happy paramedic.

The paramedic nodded at Brass then cast a last glance at the injured man as he closed the rear doors and went to the front to drive off.

"come on Gil sit in my car until Catherine gets here, and don't give me any trouble or i will call Sara, okay" Brass led his friend over to his car that was parked behind the denali with the smashed front.

Gil looked at Jim as if to say he would be okay standing waiting "i am not kidding Gil, i **will **call Sara if i need to" he said sternly at his obviously stubborn friend.

Gil huffed and pouted slightly like a child being told off and sat in the car. The last thing he wanted was for Sara to be stressed and upset, and her coming out to the scene, when she was supposed to be resting. He would tell her when he got home, but no doubt she would be angry and upset with him for not calling her to let her know straight away. Besides she would probably make a fuss over him being injured, which he didn't like people doing, but had allowed Sara to do so on occasion, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let her fuss while others were around, so it was best for him to tell her later.

Brass was over talking to the officer who was dealing with the scene, and the other car driver who was unhurt in the minor collision, when Catherine's Tahoe screeched to a halt and she jumped out and approached him.

Gil sighed when he saw Catherine, he knew she would try and make a fuss of him, or shout at him for bing stupid.

"where is he Jim" Catherine inquired "and what the hell happened"

Jim pointed to his car to indicate Gil sat in the front seat, as they walked over to it "Gil said he was approaching the stop light and thought it was still on green, and he must have closed his eyes, because the next minute he rear ended a car that had stopped at the red light" he said as Catherine opened the car door to look at Gil.

"well you wont be able to hide this from Sara, bruised eyes and split lip, what were you thinking driving whilst tired Gil" she said surveying his face "how much sleep have you had in the last couple of days" she demanded placing her hands on her hips in an authoritative manner.

Gil sighed irritably "i have no intention of hiding this from Sara even if i could, and spare me the lecture on driving whilst tired, i should now better, i know"

Catherine tutted and shook her head then looked at Brass "are you taking him to the hospital Jim"

"yeah just waiting for you to take the evidence, and we can get going" he answered her with a smirk.

She looked at Gil as she spoke "right when you have done that Jim, drop him off at home, he is **NOT, **and i repeat **NOT,** to come back to the lab until after he has had some sleep,okay" she said

Gil started to complain that he would be alright, when Catherine interrupted him.

"do you want me to call Sara, because if you carry on being suborn i will do, don't doubt me on this Gil! as it is she will probably kick mine and Jim's butts for not calling her anyway" she told him forcefully.

Gil looked resignedly at them both, then sighed "okay, the evidence is in my kit, can you take it and my kit and any other of my stuff back to the lab, and have them tow the car away for me, i would appreciate it Cath"

"yeah okay Gil, get yourself sorted out and get some rest" she said as Jim moved around the car to get in the passenger seat "oh and good look telling Sara, your gonna need it" she laughed more relaxed at seeing her friend okay.

Gil groaned "thanks Cath" he closed his door.

It took two hours for them to tend to him at the hospital, and Jim kept him company while the nurses tended him, cleaning his split lip,putting an ice pack on his eyes and x-raying his sore neck. He was given a neck brace to wear for a couple of days while his neck was sore, pulled muscles they had said, and sent him packing with an ice pack for his eyes that were going to be both bruised with the impact of the airbag opening. They were now on their way to his home, and as he held the icepack to his eyes Jim talked idly away to him.

"right we are here Gil, do you want me to come in and soften the blow with Sara" Jim said with a smile on his face, at what his friend would be facing once Sara found out what had happened.

Gil groaned "no i can take it from here Jim, she will probably be in bed asleep, so hopefully, i can just get into bed and deal with it when she wakes up, but thanks anyway" he turned to exit the car.

Jim laughed heartily "i am glad i am not in your shoes Gil, bye" he said as he watched his friend enter his home before he drove away.

Luckily Sara was in bed asleep, as he crept as quietly as possible, used the downstairs bathroom, entered the bedroom, undressed, removed the brace from his neck and saw her curled up on her side facing away from his side of the bed, so he slipped into bed slowly and spooned up closely against her back and pulled her to him. She moaned sleepily and snuggled further back into him and went back to a deep sleep. He let out the breath slowly that he had held when she moved, and started to relax so he could finally go to sleep, warm and comfortable next to the woman he loves in his own bed.

Please press the little button and review.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer don't own CBS, CSI, or the characters

**A/N **sorry for the short chapter. R&R. Will post new chapter Monday.

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 18 - Evidence**

Catherine arrived back at the lab and logged the evidence in first, before she went to Grissom's office to drop off his kit and personal belongings from the car of, as she was placing the stuff down on the couch her phone rag. She reached for the cell on her belt and flipped it open. "hey Jim, did he give you any trouble" Jim laughed "no, i think he was more bothered about Sara seeing him, and having to explain to her about driving while tired, poor guy" he laughed again "anyway just thought i would update you on his injuries, he has pulled a muscle in his neck and has to wear a brace for a few days, and he has the split lip and two black eyes as you saw, they said he can go back to work as and when he feels up to it, which no doubt will be next shift" 

"okay Jim thanks for letting me know, and i would love to be a fly on their bedroom wall when she sees him" she laughed along with her friend.

"yeah me to, bye Cath"

"bye Jim"

Catherine left Grissom's office and made her way to the break room, and the coffee pot. She was just pouring a cup when Nick walked in "hey Catherine" he said reaching for the coffee pot "my B&E looks like all the others we have been getting in the last couple of months, the ones with little or no evidence, same MO, so i don't think i will be able to do much, i have passed any prints off to Mandy, you never know we may get lucky" he sighed dejectedly.

Greg walked in the room as Nick finished talking "hey Nick you finished up already"

"yeah, another one like the ones before same MO, no leads as yet" Nick said and sat down.

Greg turned to Catherine as he too reached for the coffee pot "Catherine i got two missing 5 year olds with the same description you gave me, both out of state, Cody Fuller went missing two weeks ago in Flagstaff, Arizona, whilst camping with his brother and father" he looked up from the piece of paper he was reading off "the other is Joshua McKinney from Palm springs, California went missing two months ago in front of his home"

"right Greg, contact both PD's for the missing kids and have them send you DNA samples to compare against Grissom's DB, and have them send you copies of any paperwork they have by fax" she paused and looked at Nick "Nick can you go see Wendy and get her to run a DNA comparison on the two hairs from Grissom's DB against our last two victims" she sat at the table "that should bring you both to the end of shift, but sit down and have your coffee first, i have something to tell you both" she signaled to Nick to sit also.

"i want to warn you two now, when Gil comes in tonight he will be wearing a neck collar and has two black eyes and a split lip" she sighed "he rear ended another vehicle coming back from his scene, he is okay apart from minor injuries he got from the airbag and his injured pride, so he wont be in the best of moods tonight, so no teasing or asking him a load of questions, especially you Greg, okay guys" Catherine finished.

"you sure Sara hasn't kicked his butt" Greg laughed.

"yeah that sounds more plausible of his injuries Catherine" Nick laughed along with Greg.

"he has deserved it plenty of times" Greg said.

"yeah and she's not the only one who has wanted to do it too" Nick threw back laughing along with Greg.

"it's not funny guys, i saw his denali front all mangled at the scene, and Gil looked in pain, Brass took him to the hospital but he is home now" she finished chastising the pair.

"sorry Catherine" they both replied chastised.

They both drank their coffee's without another word looking at each other, then left to carry on with their assigned tasks. Catherine went back to layout room two to look over the Jackson and Swift cases to see if she was missing anything. An hour later Greg came in and told her it would be next shift before he had the DNA and data from the two PD's, so she told him to go home and she would see him next shift. Ten minutes later in walked Nick saying Wendy would have the results next shift, so she told him to go home too. She hadn't heard from Warick all night so she called him to see if he needed some help, but he said he was nearly finished up with the case and would be back to do the paperwork shortly, she told him about Grissom, and that she was off home and would see him next shift.

**A/N **Bet you were waiting for Sara's reaction ha ha ha! That chapter will follow this, sorry for messing with you, just couldn't resist!!!!

Please press and review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer **I don't own CBS, CSI, or the characters, wish i did because i would be quite a rich person but alas i don't.

A/N please remember to review at the end, as this lets me know people are still interested in the story, and constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 19 – Sara wakes up**

The sun was just peeking through the drapes of the large floor length window, the beam of sunlight slowly moved about on the rich olive green comforter, with the embroidered dragonfly's and butterfly's adorning it. On the old oak four poster bed, Gil and Sara laid on their sides facing the window, him spooning her back holding her gently to his chest, backs facing toward the solid oak bedroom door, a soft snoring could be heard , and soft even breathing.

Sara started to slowly become aware of her surroundings, the warmth pressed up against her back, the soft touch of the light green Egyptian cotton sheet against her skin, the soft breeze wafting into the room from the window, and the scent of the source of warmth behind her, his scent, a touch of musk, a little mix of non perfumed soap and shampoo, and something else that didn't register in her just awakening mind,(hospital disinfectant smell) and the soft rhythmical snoring reaching her ears.

The call of nature was pulling at her to open her eyes, even though she wanted to stay in the warm cocoon that surrounded her, she slowly opened her eyes to look at her night stand ,and the ever blinking bright red numbers almost shouting to her, 10am get up. She sighed quietly, and slowly started to move out of the circle of warm solid arms around her, not wanting to wake her sleeping lover behind her, but the call of her full bladder urging her to the bathroom. She successfully climbed from the bed, and gathered her silk robe from the floor, where it had been dropped haphazardly when she went to bed. Gil moaned softly and reached his arm for her "shhhhh...go back to sleep she whispered from the bathroom door, he settled again and the soft snoring continued.

She closed the door and relieved herself then washed her hands and brushed her teeth. Leaving the bathroom she could just about see that he had repositioned himself on his front with his face in her pillow, at which she smiled and left the bedroom to go downstairs. He must have been in quite late she thought and knew he had had very little sleep these past few days, so she would let him sleep for a while.

Hank bounded up to Sara as she entered the kitchen to put the kettle on for her tea "hey Hank, you wanna go out baby" she ruffled his fur behind his ears, then walked to the patio doors to open them for him. Leaning against the door frame, Hank ran around the garden excitedly before doing his business, then proceeded to sniff around the bushes. Sara's attention was concentrating on the red admiral _Nymphalidae_butterfly that was sat on the back of one of the sun loungers, slowly opening and closing it's wings mesmerizing her, until Hank brushed up against her legs "you hungry, come on lets go feed you" she said as she closed the door and went back to the kitchen and fed him.

With coffee in hand she went out front to collect the newspaper and mail, a delivery guy parked up and made his way toward her "delivery for Dr Gissom and a Miss Sidle" the man asked "thats us" she said as she took the offered packages, and signed the clip board "thanks" with the newspaper and mail tucked under her arm, she balanced the packages in her other before going back into the house. Dropping the mail, newspaper, and Gil's parcel on the breakfast bar, she made her way to the family room, and the couch. After opening the package she started to read the enclosed book she had ordered a couple of days previous _**Pregnancy**_ _**and**_ _**Prenatal care A to Z**_When Sara next looked up from the book, she looked to the house clock which read 3pm "wow, where did all that time go" she said to the quiet room. She thought that she should go and wake Gil because she would be leaving for work in a couple of hours. The book was placed on the coffee table and she went through the hall and climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

Opening the door and entering, she couldn't see him in the bed, but the bathroom door was closed _strange she thought, it's not like Gil to close the door,_opening her closet to retrieve her cloths for the day she shouted to him "honey, your up i see, what are you up to in there" she went to the chest of drawers to get her underwear.

A muffled "i will be out in a minute honey, and i have something to tell you, and show you" a pause "and i don't want you to get upset or angry okay sweetheart"

Sara's mind was intrigued, worried, puzzled, and anxious but most of all she was suspicious that something was going on with Gil that he was either trying to put of or trying to hide from her, he very rarely called her sweetheart, and her impatience made the decision for her to open the bathroom door.

He heard her open the door as his eyes shot to the mirror above the counter, so he could see her enter, what he saw that she would see, was eyes looking like they had been caught in headlights surrounded by purple and black bruising, with some swelling and the fat lip, not a pretty sight.

Sara's eyes locked with his as she entered "what the fuck...Jesus... Gil, what the god damn hell happened to you" she said raising her voice and approaching him "are you trying to scare the crap out of me" she finished shouting, as she stood in front of him trying to asses the blatantly obvious injuries to his face.

He put his arms around her to try and calm and reassure her "i am okay, i just had a little bump in the denali last night, nothing to worry about" rubbing his hand up and down her back to sooth her.

She pulled back to look at him, and reached up with her hand to softly caress his face "you look like you went ten rounds with Mike Tyson" she could see in his eyes that he was hurting from the injuries but was trying to hide it from her.

"it looks worse than it is, really, don't worry, okay honey" he pulled her closer to him.

"don't worry" she pulled away from him completely and looked at him in astonishment "god damn Gil, i walk into the bathroom and i see you all hurt and bruised as if you have been beaten up, and you tell me not to worry" she "pft" and turned away from him "did you crash the denali, because you were tired"

Gil sighed "yes, i am sorry Sara, i know i have lectured all of you about driving whilst tired, i should have known better" he answered lowering his voice to almost a whisper.

"why didn't you ring me when it happened, or more to the point why didn't anyone else call me" Sara was really getting annoyed now.

"I told Jim and Cath not to call and disturb your sleep, and stress or upset you, i was worried about you and the baby" he said as he approached her back and placed his hands on her shoulders.

She pulled away from him and went into the bedroom to start getting dressed as she raised her voice again "oh, so Catherine and Jim know, and i am not important enough to be contacted or be there for you when you are hurt, but you would expect it off me" she sighed wearily and lowered her voice, as she finished dressing " i thought we were in this together Gil, guess i was wrong to believe that"

Gil stood at the bathroom door watching her dress quickly "Sara, i am sorry, i really am" he didn't know what else to say and didn't want to upset and stress her more than she already was, her movements were already jerky and her shoulders were tensed with her amounting anger.

"i am going to work early" she said as she made her way out of the bedroom.

"Sara please, lets have some breakfast and talk" Gil said hopefully following her in only his boxers,and supporting his neck with his hand to ease the ache.

She made her way down the hall picked up her bag and key "we should have talked last night Grissom" she said sadly as she opened the door.

"please Sara" he was almost begging her now, as he saw the sadness in her eyes, she never called him Grissom away from work any more, he knew he had hurt her and this made him sad too, he never ever wanted to hurt her, he loved her deeply.

"i will see you in the morning" Sara said quietly as she closed the front door.

Gil tried to swallow back the tears that had made it to his eyes, as he stood staring at the door and wondering how he was going to fix this. He made his way back to the bathroom and located the Tylenol in the cabinet, and took two with a glass of water, then he made his way back to bed.

He decided to call Catherine, he would need a lift to work as his Mercedes was still at work in the parking lot, and Sara had taken hers. On the fourth ring she picked up.

"Gil you okay, what can i do for you" Catherine answered brightly.

"can you come by on your way to work and give me a lift, my car is still at the lab" he said not particularly wanting a conversation with her.

"yeah no problem, everything alright" she asked trying to find out how Sara had taken his little accident.

"yeah, everything is okay, my face is a little sore, but i just took some Tylenol and i am going back to sleep for another couple of hours, so i will see you later Cath" he said and closed his phone, not waiting on her speaking again. He set the alarm and then settled down to sleep and think how he could fix his latest fuck up.

A/N i hope you enjoyed the chapter and the weekend wait was worth it.

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** don't own CBS, CSI or any of the characters.

A/N thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far it is much appreciated.

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 20 - Stares, remarks and Teasing**

Catherine had picked him up at 9pm and they were driving to the lab "your quiet, i take it Sara didn't like you not calling her last night" she inquired of her obviously pensive friend.

He nodded absently "no, and if i were you i would stay out of her way because she wasn't pleased when she found out you and Jim knew" he said on a long sigh.

"did you try to explain why she was not called by any of us Gil" she looked at him

"yes i did, but she got angry and stressed, and i was too worried about her and the baby to make things worse, so i tried to calm her down, but she just left for the lab early, and that she would see me in the morning" he sighed again looking out the window.

Catherine thought for a few minutes "just give her some time to cool down and think things through, don't forget her hormones are playing havoc with her right now, and you probably scared the crap out of her when she saw you"

"yeah, i guess your right, i just worry about her getting stressed with the baby an all, and what the doctor said about her taking things easy, and the last thing i wanted to do was upset her Cath"

Catherine pulled into the lab parking lot "this is gonna happen a lot over the next few months Gil, it's just the hormones" she looked at his weary face and sighed "look i tell you what, i will get Jim to check up on her tonight at home, get him to take her a peace offering, and smooth things out for you, okay" she smiled.

"yeah but will she just bite his head of, and make her more angry with me" he sighed deeply "i am not sure it's a good idea Cath"

"oh come on Gil apart from yourself, Jim is the only one who is daring enough and can handle her when she is angry, you know Sara has a soft spot for him, and i don't mean that sexually Gil" she said pointedly at him.

"yeah okay your right" he looked away from her to the lab doors "does anyone in the lab know about my mishap last night yet"

"i told the team, but i don't think the others know yet, Ecklie will probably know with the paperwork being submitted for the repair work on the denali" she said sympathetically.

He opened his door to exit the car "right here goes with the teasing and stares" _this is going to be one hell of a shift, i just know it. I hope Sara is still around at the_ _lab so i can try and talk with her before shift starts,_ he thought as he made his way through the main doors, Catherine right beside him with a smirk on her face.

He took in a deep breath as he reached Judy on reception to collect his messages and the nights assignments "oh my word Dr Grissom, are you okay" Judy exclaimed at the sight of his face and the neck brace "yeah i am okay just a little accident, do you have my messages Judy" cutting her off and holding out hand to her.

Catherine smiled as they left to walked down the corridor to Gil's office, and who should be walking towards them but Ecklie with a big smile on his face shaking his head "every thing okay on the home front Gil, Sara hasn't kicked your butt has she" Ecklie sneered "you could always file a complaint you know" he laughed as he stopped in the corridor.

Gil could feel his anger rising and he clenched his fist then spat back "yes everything is alright at home thank you very much, as you damn well know, how i got these injuries, your very funny, not! and your intelligence overwhelms me sometimes Conrad" he turned and locked eyes with the irritating man.

"not having a good day Gil" Ecklie said as he walked off laughing, seeing the man's anger rising, and not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of his punches.

Gil stormed off to his office with Catherine in tow, then slammed his door after she entered. He dropped heavily in his chair and brought his hands up to his temples, whilst growling "**that incompetent, irritating son of a bitch...who does he think he is...damn him**" he growled again in frustration "**i swear to god i will hit** **him** **one day**" he slammed his fist on the chair arm and finished his rant, looking up at Catherine who had seated herself in a chair opposite his desk.

"you are gonna get stares, teasing and questions all shift, you know that don't you Gil, it is quite a shock to see you like that" Catherine told her friend.

Gil sighed "don't i know it already"

She smiled lightly at him "tell you what lets call all the lab techs and everyone else into the break room, and tell them about last night, show them your face, and get it over and done with in one foul swoop, then you don't get this all night long okay" looking at him waiting for his approval.

Gil rubbed the bridge of his nose that had started throbbing with pain, and nodded to her "okay, just give me ten minutes, to calm down and take my meds, then i will be in the break room"

Catherine got up and opened the door "okay Gil, you do that"

"oh and thanks Cath" he said sincerely to her, then took the bottle of pills from his pocket and took two with a bottle of water he took from his office fridge. Then sat back in his chair and closed his eyes letting his body relax and the pain meds work.

**A/N** i have finally decided on the baby's sex and name, the baby will have 3 forenames to go with it's surname, the whole name consists of 23 letters, i will be printing in bold, a letter of the name, not in any particular order in the **A/N** at the end of the chapters i choose to insert them. If you would like to guess the full name at any point, please feel free to try, i will only answer yes or no, the first person to tell me the correct full name will get a mention. Good luck!

**A/N **your first letter**G**

Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer - don't own CBS, CSI or the characters, would like to!

**A/N** sorry late posting today, been Christmas shopping and was a bit frazzled when i got back, so read and enjoy!

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 21 – Foul Shift**

Catherine walked into Grissom's office "everyone is ready for you in the break room, you gonna be okay" she asked her friend.

He opened his eyes and sighed "yeah lets get this over and done with, then we can get on with some work" as he stood, grabbed his file and made to the door.

Catherine was walking in front of him as they entered the noisy room, the talking quietened down rapidly as the occupants stared in shock and winced at the night shift supervisors face, some whispers were heard before Grissom said loudly "right everyone quieten down, lets get on with this" he took a seat at the head of the table and placed his file down "as you can all see by my face and neck brace, i had a little accident last night in one of the denali's, i rear ended a car in front of me, because i closed my eyes through tiredness, i should not have been driving whilst being tired" he paused briefly "so take a good look at my injuries now, and let it be a lesson to anyone who may think in the future that it is safe to drive whilst tired" he looked at Catherine "if anyone has any comments to make, or feels they need to tease me about it, do so now because in five minutes, that will be the last of it and i will not tolerate it again at any future time" he finished by looking around the room not expecting anyone to say anything.

"hey Griss you sure Sara didn't kick your butt, there have been bets going on around the lab for ages that she would do, and some people might wanna collect" said Greg as he looked at some of the stunned faces of his co-workers "what" he looked at them confused "i am only asking what all you chicken shits don't dare ask"

Catherine shot him an amazed look, then her lips started to curl up in a smile.

Groans were heard around the room, some shook their heads, Grissom closed his eyes briefly and Catherine was the first one who laughed, then some snickers followed, then several others joined the laughing.

Grissom shook his head then smiled "thank you Greg" he looked at the young CSI and nodded appreciatively to him for breaking the tension in the room "but no she did not kick my butt" he paused to let the laughing die down "right everyone back to your labs we have work to do" he watched as all but his team left the room, noisily and turned to speak to them "right guys, no other cases tonight, we need to work on the Jackson and Swift cases and the possible link to my case last night, get your coffee's and meet up in ten in the layout room, okay" he got up to get a coffee, then went of to his office to try and call Sara before starting work.

He sat in his chair and pulled out his cell pressing speed dial one for Sara, it rang eight times before the voice mail kicked in **Sara Sidle please leave a message after the tone **"Sara it's me Gil, just called to see if you are okay, i am really sorry about today, i love you ...you know that don't you, call me when you get this message" Gil finished with a saddened sigh. He flipped the cell shut, pocketed it, stood up and made his way to the layout room.

Walking in to the layout room they were all stood round the table waiting on him "so Cath where are we with the three cases so far" he looked toward her.

"well we have no new evidence or leads on the Jackson or Swift cases, Nick and Sofia spoke to Thompson's work colleagues and neighbors and from what everyone told them, the guy is a loner and pretty much keeps himself to himself" she looked at Grissom "Nick and Greg can fill you in on the evidence you collected from your scene, Greg" she motioned to the youngest of the team.

"yeah i found two missing children in the database in the age range, and i came up with two possibles, Joshua McKinney age 5, went missing 2 months ago, from in front of his home in Palm Springs California" he looked at his boss who nodded for him to continue "and Cody Fuller, age 5 years old, went missing two weeks ago from Flagstaff Arizona, whilst camping with his father and brother. I just received the DNA and files from both police departments, i haven't had a chance to look at the files yet, but the DNA samples are with Wendy being compared against your vic's and the unknowns from the Jackson and Swift cases" Greg finished looking at Grissom.

"Nick" Grissom indicated to the Texan to give him his details.

"your two white fibers are the same as the other two cases, standard white cotton, with traces of chloroform, and your soil sample is standard to the Mojave desert, so nothing from that i am afraid" Nick looked around at the others.

"has Doc done the post postmortem yet Cath" Grissom asked her.

"no just waiting on his page.

"Warick did you get finished up on your DB in Sumerlin" he asked.

"yeah, wife killed the husband after a fight, she confessed when we brought her in, just got the paperwork to finish up" Warick said.

Grissom thought for a couple of minutes "okay, my scene and victim looked pretty much like the other two, but apart from the same MO, we don't have a great deal of evidence to bring Thompson in again yet, so we are looking at a serial now guys" he thought again rubbing his temple "okay Cath, you Warick and Nick go over what we already have, and look at the new files Greg received for the two possibles, Greg can you go help Wendy in DNA with our comparisons, and see how she is getting on with all the takeaway garbage evidence, we may be able to link all three vic's to the suspect that way" he sighed "i have to make some phone calls especially to the sheriff to let him know we have a serial case, he will probably have to make a public statement if the media has got a hold of it yet" he started towards the door "i will be in my office. Oh Cath i will attend the autopsy, give me a shout when you get the page okay" he left to go to his office.

Sat in his office he decided to ring Sara again, cell phone in hand he dialed her cell, but only received the switched off tone, so he tried the home phone but the answer machine kicked in, he flipped his cell closed "damn" he put the phone on his desk harder than he meant to, then sat back to think a while before he made his calls. _How can i fix this, she's not been this mad and upset since i spent the night at Heathers, and that took three days to sort out. _He sighed and closed his eyes i _know i was a stupid ass for driving while tired, i know everyone thinks i am anyway, i can tell by the stares, Sara even told me not to over do it because she knew i was tired, but no stupid fool me had to still do it, instead of asking someone to drive me. And i supposed i should have called her, i would be mad and upset, scratch that, livid at her if she had not called in a similar scenario, and she had made Jim and Cath not call me, shit, and if she had driven while tired, damn it, i know i would be furious with her for risking her life, _he sighed again heavily _i screwed up yet again, she is right to be upset and mad at me, as if she hasn't had enough to cope with lately, i go and scare the crap out of her for doing something stupid._

He opened his eyes and reached for his cell again to ring his home phone, on eighth ring the answer phone kicked in again...

**Grissom/Sidle residence please leave a message after the tone and someone will get back to you...beep**

"honey if you are there pick up, please Sara can we talk...i really am sorry, i know i screwed up again, and i am a stupid ass fool, i should have called you, and i shouldn't have stopped Jim and Catherine from calling you too...**sigh**..please Sara forgive me, i don't mean to do these things to hurt you, thats the last thing i have ever wanted to do to you, you know I'm not very good at relationships, but i really am trying honey, i love you more than i can ever express in words and **deep sigh** i miss you,.. see you in the morning, i guess you must be sleeping, **sigh **bye honey love you.

He ended the call then opened the file with the details in for the serial case and proceeded to call the sheriff.

After half an hour on the phone to the sheriff, the call ended with Gil being annoyed and frustrated. The sheriff wanted results quickly, he always did if it was a serial or a high profile case, he didn't understand that collecting and processing evidence and interviewing potential witnesses and suspects took time, all he cared about was his political career, and if the lab got convictions on such cases quickly, it all looked good for the lab and consequentially the sheriff. Gil rubbed his chin, he wasn't pleased at all about the sheriff wanting him to give a public statement with Ecklie of all people, even though he had explained that he couldn't do it due to his facial injuries looking bad on camera. The sheriff had just said loose the neck brace and have them put makeup on it. If the night hadn't been humiliating enough already, being displayed to millions sure would do the trick. _Is this nightmare ever going to end. _

"God damn politics" he said to his empty office.

Gil was feeling a bit hungry, and couldn't remember when he ate last, so he picked up his phone and called the deli around the corner and ordered himself a turkey on whole meal sandwich, a green salad and two sodas to be delivered to the as soon as possible.

Ten minutes later Catherine entered his office without knocking "hey Gil just got of the phone with Jim, he is going to drive over to yours now, he is having a quiet night, said he would ring you later,and Doc Robbins will be ready for us in fifteen minutes, okay"

Buzzzzzzzzzzz...Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz vibrated his cell, he picked it up and looked at the caller ID then placed it back on the desk "Ecklie damn him, he can wait until i am ready" he looked at Catherine "thanks Cath, i could do with the help right now" he sighed heavily "the damn sheriff wants me to make a public statement on camera in the morning, can you believe that" he said motioning to his face.

Buzzzzzzzzz...Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz the cell vibrated again "you gonna look at that message Gil" Catherine said looking at the cell.

"no it is only Ecklie the annoying little shit" he said.

Catherine looked at Gil "you did tell the sheriff about your face Gil, right, he cant be serious about you doing it looking like that"

"oh he is serious alright, he said and i quote"loose the neck brace and have them put makeup on it" before he put the phone down on me" he said frowning at her.

Catherine couldn't help it but laughed loudly "i am sorry Gil, but the great Gil Grissom on TV wearing makeup, covering panda eyes and sore lip"

Gil shook his head and huffed "thank you Cath" he said sarcastically as she tried to muffle her laughter.

A knock came on the door "come in" it was Judy the receptionist with his order from the deli, "Thanks Judy" he said as she handed it to him, she left the office and Gil placed the salad, the sandwich, and one of the sodas on his desk, then pulling the tab back on the remaining soda can fizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz the soda sprayed all down the front of his shirt, "God damn it" he stood dripping in soda.

Catherine burst out laughing gripping her stomach, tears rolling down her cheeks "sorry Gil" she tried to say between laughing hard, and fleeing his office for her own sanity.

Gil angrily grabbed at the tissues on his desk to try and dry himself off, but it was useless, so he left his office to go to the locker room for a clean shirt, and god help anyone who approached him on his journey.

**A/N** second letter **O**

Please review and let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** I do not own CBS,CSI or any of the characters.

**A/N** i nearly posted the last chapter under the heading Foul mood, instead of Foul shift, because i had a pretty stressful day and by the end of it i was in a pretty crappy mood, i just hope writing that chapter didn't jinx me!

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 22 – Peace offering**

Sara had just listened to the answer phone message from Gil for the third time, after getting up of the couch where she had been reading, when the knock on the door came. She opened it wearily to Jim Brass waving his white handkerchief "i come in peace" he smiled at her and tried to gage her mood "and i bring a peace offering" he said following her inside.

"did Gil send you to check up on me" she asked as she entered the kitchen and placed the kettle on the stove.

Jim chuckled "no, but Catherine did" he said as he took one of the stools at the breakfast bar "she has been pregnant herself, she cares about you, you know"

"coffee Jim" she asked ignoring the reference to Catherine, they were not bussom buddies yet.

"yeah why not" he said as he watched her push the start button on the coffee machine.

Sara turned around to look at him "so Jim what can i do for you"

"can't i just come visit one of my favorite people because i want to" he smiled sweetly at her "besides i brought you a present" he said smiling sweetly handing her the luxury pecan and maple syrup ice cream.

"thanks Jim" she said turning and depositing it in the fridge freezer, and taking a quick look at the sonogram picture and smiling, when she closed the door "i really should be mad at you for not calling me last night, but i know Gil told you not to, and it is hard when you come sweet talking me with gifts of my favorite ice cream" she paused to smirk at him "did you draw the short straw, to be the one to come and smooth things out for the three of you"

Jim laughed heartily "no way, Catherine and Gil can fight their own battles, just like i do"

Sara finished making up the coffee for Jim and the tea for herself then told him to go into the family room, where they both sat. Hank walked up to Sara, so she rubbed behind his ears, then walked off and settled under the table.

"you know Gil is having a really crap night at work, getting teased, Ecklie getting him mad, and then he has the sheriff on his back about this serial case" he paused looking at her to see if he was overstepping the mark "you know he has to do a public statement to the media in the morning, wearing makeup, picture that the bugman having to wear something girlie" he smiled.

Sara couldn't help herself and smiled widely, then she was quiet for a couple of minutes "he's called me a few times, but i never answered the calls, i was too mad at him to talk, didn't want to say something i might regret later, i guess i will call him back later" she sighed tiredly.

Jim decided to change the conversation away from her and Gil knowing how private they were "so Cookie how have you been lately, having any nightmares or flashbacks from the kidnapping" he looked at her sympathetically.

Sara sighed wearily, then looked at Jim to assess if she talked to him about her ordeal, her past and the new changes to come in her life, would he go back and tell Gil her concerns, and worry him "i have had the odd flashback at work about the kidnapping, and some issues from my childhood seem to be popping up in my mind lately, but it's nothing i can't handle, so no need to worry" she looked over towards the window briefly lost in thought.

Jim gave Sara a soft smile when she looked back at him "you know we all have a past, some more than others, and i am sure you have nothing in yours to be ashamed or embarrassed about, but i do know you have had a very unhappy and sad past Sara, i have seen it in your face many times and have seen it in your eyes at crime scenes" he got up and went to sit next to Sara, she drew her knees up to her chest in a defensive posture which Jim noticed and softened his voice "Sara what ever it is that you have issues with you know you can always talk to me, and trust me not to tell anyone, if you don't want me to" Sara put her head down from Jim's gaze hiding the tears welling in her eyes "you know you mean a lot to me Sara, just like a daughter, and i worry about you sometimes" he saw her shoulders shaking lightly, so he reached with his hand and lifted her face to see her, what he saw almost broke his heart. Sara had tears pouring down her face and she was desperately holding back sobs, so he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him in a soft embrace, to offer some comfort to her. She accepted his comfort and cried for ten minutes without either of them saying a word, then she tried to discreetly wipe her face, so Jim gave her the handkerchief which she took and used.

She pulled away from Jim and reached for her cup and took a long drink and he watched her compose herself again "i am sorry Jim, stupid hormones are driving me crazy" she sighed, turning to look at Jim thoughtfully then looked over to the window and said "i had a bad childhood Jim, my father was an alcoholic and was abusive to my mother and" she paused and took in a raggedy breath "i was twelve when my mother killed my father one night after he beat her and came after me, i never saw either one of them again after that night, i was taken away and spent the rest of my childhood in the system, until i went to college and made a life for myself" she got up quickly and grabbed her cup "more coffee Jim" she asked without looking at him, frightened to see pity in his eyes.

Jim sat stunned, he shook his head to bring himself out of the daze he was in "yeah thanks Sara" he said looking to her, but she didn't meet his eyes. _He would have_ _to look for the case on the computer,when he was in his office next, but did he really want to know the details of what had happened to her as a child? Shit! he knew she always looked a bit of a loner and incredibly sad at times, and she got deeply involved in certain cases, and got over emotional, but wow! He never expected that, a past boyfriend who had treated her badly, maybe even hit her, but not an abusive parent and one killing the other, and her being brought up in the foster care system. Now he began to wonder if his instinct on some level knew this about her childhood, and this was why he had come to love her as a daughter, and would help and protect her like he would his own daughter Ellie._He rubbed a hand across his chin trying to absorb what she had just told him, and what his thought were saying. _Had she told Gil or anyone else about this, Gil possibly, not the others though, she has hid this well, she's very private, but why?_

"here you go Jim"Sara said as she stood in front of him and offered him a fresh cup of coffee, and still not meeting his eyes with her own.

Apprehensively he asked her "does Gil know Sara"

"yeah when i got suspended for being insubordinate with Ecklie, he came round and wanted to know why i was so angry, so i told him not to push it, but he did anyway and so i told him the main details" she sighed then sat back on the couch "i have told him in more detail since, and he is the only person i have ever told, until you tonight Jim" she said looking at him.

_Well that explains Gil putting his job on the line for her when he met up with Ecklie that night, in fact it explains a lot over the last two years, and i would guess around this time is when their relationship started. He knew what Sara had just said to him meant that she didn't want him to tell everyone else, also that she trusted him, and that meant a great deal to him, knowing with her past, trusting people must be a big issue for her._

He smiled softly at her and she met his eyes for the first time since she had told him "thank you for trusting me with this Sara, and i promise you i wont tell anyone what you told me okay" he reached for her hand and softly squeezed it to show the sincerity of his words.

Sara shyly looked down "i don't tell people Jim, because i can't stand to see the sympathy and pity in their faces, i had all that growing up, i just want to get on with my life you know,and i will do that" she looked up and smiled at him, showing him the strong woman she is, and giving him some reassurance that she would be okay. After five minutes she looked at her watch and said "don't you have some criminals to catch"

"hey trying to get rid of me" he chuckled.

She grinned widely "you know you are always welcome here, it's just" she paused "i think i better ring Gil, i think he has suffered enough with me ignoring his calls"

"yeah sure Sara, put the guy out of his misery, he has been going around like a bear with a sore head all shift, from what Cath tells me" he laughed and got up.

Sara stood and walked him to the door, then hugged him, and was surprised to receive a quick kiss to the cheek "look after yourself Cookie, and if you need anything you know how to reach me okay" he waved her goodbye as he drove off.

**A/N** third letter is **M**

Please press the little button below and review


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** I don't own CBS, CSI or anything to do with the characters.

**A/N Warning the next chapter 24, contains smut,** please do not read, skip this chapter if you do not like reading this kind of material and may be offended.

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 23 – Apologies**

Grissom had put on a clean shirt, returned to his office then had eaten his sandwich, and made several more phone calls. Then after going to the break room for coffee, he had been stopped in the corridor by Ecklie, complaining about him not answering his damn phone, and going over the details for the media statement. Catherine had come for him to attend the autopsy, so he had done that, finding nothing, apart from COD being strangulation like the other two, more white fibers in the nasal passage, and cheese burger and fries in the stomach contents.

He arrived back in his office to grab his files to head back out see how the team were getting on, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Taking a look at the caller ID he saw that it read **Home **so he seated himself to answer the call from Sara.

"hey honey" Gil said tentatively.

Sara smiled at hearing his voice "i am sorry Gil, i shouldn't have ignored your calls, and i shouldn't have gone off at you like i did when you were obviously tired and hurting, forgive me" she said in a low voice.

"no Sara, i am the one who needs to be apologizing, not you" he paused "did you get my messages" he sighed "i love you Sara, and i feel so much better hearing from you now... i miss you" he whispered.

"i love you too, are you okay, you sound tired Gil, is the bruising hurting you" she said sympathetically.

"yeah i am okay, just having a tough shift is all, wish i was home with you honey" he sighed heavily "we could do with some time on our own, you know maybe take a short vacation away from the lab for a long weekend"

Sara sighed thoughtfully "that would be great, but i can't see it happening anytime soon honey, with your serial case and everything going on, but it is a lovely thought though"

"you know what, as soon as we wrap this case up, i think we should just take some of that vacation time that we have saved up and go somewhere okay" he smiled as idea's popped into his thoughts "leave it with me and i will sort it out"

"i hear from Jim that you will be on the TV tomorrow, he came by for a while, and has just left" she chuckled at the thought of him in makeup.

He groaned "damn sheriff" he sighed "and that damn ass Ecklie has been on my back all night"

"i bet you will look pretty cute in make up, bugman" she laughed.

"thats right laugh at the wounded old man" he feigned hurt in his tone, then groaned again " i will be home after i have done the media statement, in a couple of hours, okay honey"

"i will be waiting bugman" she said in her most seductive tone "and your not too old in the bedroom lover"

"Sara" he said in a warning tone not to tease him like that at work.

"we have a lot of making up to do lover boy" she said innocently giggling.

Gil had all kinds of thoughts in his head on how he wanted to make it up to her, and all of them were impure "Sara it's gonna be at least another ten minutes now before i can leave my office, so behave, or i am gonna have to take a cold shower at work"

Sara chuckled "okay, i will see you later, love you, bye"

"love you, bye honey" Gil said and closed his phone, and started to do the periodic table in his head and thinking of decomps and any other random horrible thing to get his mind of his libido. Ecklie knocked and entered his office _that did the trick! _"Gil the sheriff said not to be late, and he needs to know what you are going to say to the reporters" Ecklie said tersely.

"i will get there early so i talk with him before hand, thank you Conrad" he said as he picked up his file and stood up signaling the conversation was over.

After meeting up with his team in the layout room, it was confirmed by Greg that the DB from his last case was Cody Fuller age 5, missing two weeks from Flagstaff Arizona, the two blond hairs Grissom had gotten of the vic, turned out to be his brothers hair, which could have got on him in a rough and tumble game before he had gone missing. Only a quarter of the takeaway evidence had been processed so far and a new DNA had been identified, stating that the DNA belonged to a male sibling of Matthew Thompson, so Nick and Sofia would be going to find and interview him next shift. Greg would carry on helping Wendy in DNA, Warick would do a search on the computer for any information on the brother of Matthew Thompson, and Catherine would be going over the evidence in all three cases.

The team had all gone home to get some rest before next shift, and he had just enough time to get a coffee before he had to meet with the sheriff and do the dreaded statement to the media, so he made for the break room.

**A/N** fourth letter is **E **there will not be a letter printed in the next chapter.

Please press and review to let me know if you are still enjoying the story.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer I do not own CBS, CSI or any of the characters.

**A/N Warning this chapter contains smut**, if you do not like this kind of reading material please do not read, skip to the next chapter. Please read and review.

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 24 - Make up**

Gil pulled into the driveway just before 10am, the media statement had gone well, giving the public enough information to let them know they were investigating a serial case involving children, without causing mass panic to the general public. He hated having the makeup on, he felt hot sweaty and uncomfortable in it, it felt like constricting mask on his face, god only knows why women do this on a daily basis he had thought, and removed it at the earliest opportunity.

He grabbed the mail and the newspaper on his way into the house, dropped his bag and keys in the hallway and could smell pancakes cooking. As he entered the kitchen Hank came up to him for a rub behind the ears, that done he took in the sight before him. Sara dressed in soft cotton gray shorts with white tank top, and barefoot stood in front of the stove.

"um...you look good honey" he said as he rounded the breakfast bar, and came up close behind her, enclosing his arms around her, one hand on her little podge of a belly, their creation of new life, and the other just under her breasts, as he dipped his head and kisses her neck below her ear "um...you smell nice to" he said as he carried on kissing her.

"hungry bugman" she teased as she leaned back into his chest.

"you bet, but i need to eat first, to have the energy to feed other appetites" he replied suggestively, pulling away from her with a soft pat to her ass, to let her continue, as he took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"coming right up" she said as she placed a couple of pancakes, some strawberries and some cream on a plate for him, then put it in front of him "need to keep those energy levels up, you are gonna need it"

"Gil looked up at her and lifted his hand to her neck to bring her to him for a kiss "Mm" Sara moaned as he slipped his tongue in and deepened the kiss while pulling her on to his lap, she tilted her head and used her tongue to toy with his. She slowly ended the kiss and Gil put his forehead to hers "god i have missed you tonight honey, and i really am sorry you know" he sighed.

"me too, no more apologies okay, come on eat up, then we can get on with making up,okay" she said as she got of his lap and went to collect her breakfast, and then sat beside him.

They both ate in a companionable silence glancing and smiling at each other occasionally, Gil was last to finish, and as he did he rose from his seat, collected their dishes and went to put them in the sink "how is the nausea going, are the tablets helping" he asked.

"not had any since using them, i might try without them next week, now i am going into my second trimester, Fiona said that the nausea should ease off soon" she said rubbing her tummy softly and smiling.

"good" Gil said looking at her and smiling, she did look at lot better with the rest she had been getting and with the reduced hours at work "want to come wash my back, i need a shower" he said seductively as he held out his hand to her.

Hank crept off and settled down in his usual spot, as his two favorite people walked off upstairs, he wasn't going to get any attention of them for a while.

Gil pulled Sara gently into the bathroom and closed the door, and turned to the shower screen and opened it, he turned the handle to adjust the water to the right temperature, then he turned back around in time to feel her assault his lips eagerly, "Mmmmmmmm" the kiss broke "someone has missed me" Gil said amusedly as he started to grip the bottom of her tank top "hands up" he said with a chaste kiss, Sara obliged then reached down to start unbuttoning his shirt, while he feathered her neck with kisses and licks and held her hips firmly in his two hands "Mm...I've missed you Sara" he said as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders, then brought her hands slowly down his chest and abdomen to the front of his pants "you want me" she said as she rubbed his straining erection, "yes" he hissed, before she moved to his belt buckle "yes...i need you" he pulled away from her slightly to kneel down, gripping the top of her shorts and thong together and sliding them down slowly, he leaned forward and gently kissed her fur, before standing again. Sara had put her hands in to his hair as he had done this, but now was opening the buckle and sliding down his zipper, then slowly easing the trousers and boxers over his hips and down his thighs, freeing his rigid erection. He pulled away holding her hand trying to slow down the surge of lust surging throughout his body, and trying to ease the throbbing ache of his erection "come on" pulling her into the shower.

As they stepped under the warm spray of water Gil stood behind Sara and grabbed the shampoo, and pouring a small amount on to her wet hair before rubbing and massaging her scalp. When her hair was free of shampoo, he replaced it on the shelf and grabbed the conditioner and repeated his previous action. She turned around to face him then washed and conditioned his hair too, then turned him with his back to her and reached for the shower gel, squirting a small amount in her hands, and rubbing her hands together before applying them to his shoulders. She started at his shoulders in a circular motion, rubbing and massaging the slippery gel over his shoulder blades, down his muscular back, around and down his sides, on to his ass, squeezing gently at the tense firm muscles "Mm...Sara" he moaned as her hands wondered around to his front, grazing his erection, he hissed as he pressed back firmly into her. Her hands traveled north to find his muscular chest _who_ _knew he had such a trim sexy body under all those baggy cloths, and all mine_ Sara thought as she massaged his pec's then found his nipples and nipped them lightly "Jesus Sara" he hissed in a low husky voice. The hands left his chest and traveled south again, Gil's head dropped back against her shoulder as one hand cupped his testicles and the other encircled his now throbbing and aching erection, she was kissing and sucking his neck, he would come soon if he let her continue.

"enough...your driving me crazy" he spun around quickly, his eyes dark blue with lust and swiveled her around so she was facing the shower wall with her back to him, her hands braced against the wall, and he came up close behind her, his erection resting firmly against her ass "you want me" she said as she had before, and pushed back into him "Jesus...yes now" he growled into her ear before moving one hand to a breast and rolling a pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger, the other hand going to her hot wet center "go on then...fuck me Gil, you know you want to" he didn't need to be told again, he pulled her back with him slowly so she could bend over and widen her stance, braceing her hands on the wall firmly, and in one swift move he thrust quick and hard sheathing himself fully in her tight heat to the hilt "oh God Gil...so...good" Sara moaned. He paused to catch his breath, then grunted deep down from his chest, he wouldn't last long at this rate, his testicles were throbbing "harder Gil,...fuck me now" Sara demanded, that did it ,he pulled back and rammed back in hard "oh...God...yes...yes" he grunted, he lost all control, as he picked up the pace and thrust in and out of her hard and fast, while his hands reached around her, one hand firmly gripping a hip, the other rubbing her button "oh...oh...god Gil...coming...Gil" she screamed, he gripped both hips and pounded into her as he felt her inner muscles clamp down on his engorged shaft, he felt the waves of orgasm start in his stomach then the tightening in his balls, before seeing white flashes behind his eye lids "coming...oh...oh...fuck...Sara" he grunted loudly as he emptied his load into her with a final thrust and holding her to him. He could feel her body slumping, even though his own legs felt like they would buckle,so with any strength that he had left, he enclosed her in his arms and held her up against him as he pulled from her, then turned her around and kissed her passionately, her tongue entered his mouth exploring, his fought with hers, then they broke the kiss they both gasped for air. He put his forehead to hers "god Sara that was intense" he paused to get his breath "are you trying to kill me" she was still trying to catch her own breath to speak. He put his arm around her shoulders and the other at the back of her knees and lifted her and carried her out of the bathroom and over to the bed, laying her down gently and kissing her on the forehead, "sleep we can talk later" he said as he got in behind her to close his arms around her to spoon her body close.

"Mmmmm...that was so good, love you" Sara sleepily said.

Gil kissed her hair "love you, now sleep" he said as he laid his head down and let the exhaustion in his body guide him into sleep.

Please press the little button and review.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** I don't own CBS, CSI, or any of the characters.

**A/N** Fluffy chapter after all the angst, read and enjoy! Thank you to my Beta graciebutterfliedgsr for her speedy good work, it is much appreciated.

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 25 Wake up**

The alarm sounded at 3pm, and Gil groaned before leaning over Sara's shoulder and hitting the off button to silence the annoying sound. He then settled back behind her, resting on his elbow. Sara was still in a light sleep. She was sleeping a lot better lately, maybe the pregnancy was making her more tired, either that or now she was relaxed more regularly sleep came easier Not drinking coffee was also probably helping. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder softly as his arm circled her waist to stop and rest upon her tummy, and making gentle circling motions

"Mm...is it that time already" she said as she opened her eyes, let them focus and read the time.

"We still have a couple of hours before you go to work, want me to make something to eat and bring it up to you?" Gil asked softly into her ear.

She rubbed her eyes "You go make something and I will be down shortly, I just want to get a quick shower, okay" she turned round and gave him a quick peck on the lips before climbing out of bed to go to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Gil and Sara were sat at the breakfast bar eating their omelets, Gil was skipping through the pages of the book he had ordered on high protein and calorie foods for vegetarians, that came in his package and Sara was looking through her Pregnancy and prenatal A to Z book .

"Do you know the babybug is 3 inches long and weighs about an ounce, and fingernails and bones can now be seen on a scan?" Sara looked up at Gil with a smile.

"Really, I do know that we could find out the sex by some tests, but if we wait another month we will be able to find out at our 16 week scan" he paused. "Do you want to know the sex before it is born Sara?" he asked, looking lovingly at her.

"I haven't even thought about that yet" she smiled "I don't really know if I want to know or not."

"Well, it would help us prepare a nursery, buying the items the baby will need, and choosing a name, if we know the sex, but I am happy to go with what you want to do" he said, rising from his chair and reaching for her hand to pull her out of the kitchen to the family room.

"Yes, it would help make it easier for us... yes let's do it, we will ask at our next scan." she said. then her eyes widened "I never even thought about names Gil, god there is so much to do" she said as he sat on the couch and pulled her gently down onto his lap.

He encircled her in a soft embrace "Hey, we have lots of time, and I will do my bit, and if need be we will ask the team to help out, okay" he reassured her, and kissed her temple "If it is a boy how about William after William Shakespeare" he asked hopefully, smiling widely.

She punched his arm softly "Be serious Gil, William is a bit dated, I want something with a bit more meaning, maybe a more modern name like Blue, Kai, or how about Vegas as a name, some famous people name their kids after the towns or cities that their babies were conceived in", she finished, laughing at the shocked look on his face.

"Sara" he warned "No way is my kid having any of those ridiculous names, and I hope you were joking even mentioning them" he pecked her on the lips "How about Anthony, Ant for short for a boy, and Beatrice, Bee for short for a girl" he laughed loudly at her glare.

"I think they are nice names" he pouted at her adorably.

"You would because they are bug names Gil, the poor kid is gonna have it tough enough with two socially inept parents without having names people will make fun of, especially when they hear that their father is an entomologist," she sighed exasperatedly, then smiled and kissed him for looking so cute.

"Tell you what, why don't I pick us up a book on baby names, and we can start looking, okay honey" he pulled her of his lap to sit next to him on the couch "I'll just get your protein shake." he got up to go to the kitchen "I have made up enough for about 3 shakes, so you can take one to work and put it in my fridge in the office, and have one when you get home" he smiled as he left the room.

Five minutes later he returned with a tall tumbler filled with a brown looking lumpy liquid "Here you go" he handed it to her.

"What's in it Gil, I am not sure if I will like it" she looked at it skeptically.

"Do you like snickers Sara?" he asked smiling at her.

"You know I do, you buy me them all the time" she paused "No way, snickers in a drink, wow" she took a big gulp of the drink "Wow Gil this is great, I am gonna have to make sure I don't leave it sat around or it will get drunk by someone, this is so tasty" she took a few more gulps nearly finishing the glass "If these are high protein shakes you can make them all the time for me" she finished the drink, then grabbed his hand and pulled him down for a hard kiss.

He took the glass from her and placed in on the coffee table, and sat back down, pulling her on to his lap cuddling and kissing her neck "You know when Jim came by last night" she paused

"Uh..huh" he replied into her neck

"I told him about my past, not all the details mind you, but enough" Gil pulled away to look at her.

"And?" he prompted her

"He was really good. I cried, he gave me a hug, and said I was like a daughter to him" she smiled a little shyly "I guess to a degree I have always seen him as a protective father, but I didn't tell him" she sighed "I should have, but I think I could tell him, by asking him to walk me down the aisle, what do you think?"

"I think Jim would be honored to do that for you honey, and I know it will touch him deeply to be able to" he kissed her softly.

"Tell you what. You go get ready for work, and I'll get your lunch and shake ready to go, and while you're at work, I will take a look at the notes you made for the wedding you want and see if I can get the ball rolling with making some definite plans, okay honey?" he pushed her up slowly to standing position "We are both off tomorrow, so I think we will pick a date, and make more plans then, if that is okay with you" he kissed her after he stood.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, I'll be down in 20 minutes" she said as she headed to the stairs.

Half an hour later Sara left for work after a kiss and cuddle on the door step and Gil waving her off.

**A/N** Fifth letter is **E**.

Don't be shy, let me know what you think so far, i am fairly open to advice and constructive criticism, and any idea's that you might like me to include in the story. Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy future chapters.

Please press the button and review.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** - I do not own CBS, CSI, or any thing to do with either of them.

**A/N – **Thanks very much for the help from my Beta graciebutterfliedgsr for the wonderful work. Please read and enjoy and don't forget to review at the end please.

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 26 – Pick on someone your own size.**

Sara arrived at work and went straight to Gil's office to put her sandwich and shake in the fridge. She found a post it note on his desk and scribbled a note for him, opening his top drawer she stuck it so he would see it when he opened it, then made her way to the break room to receive her assignment for the evening.

Two hours later she was sat in one of the quiet labs at a table with the light out and the UV lit scanning a pair of trousers and a T shirt for semen and or blood stains. She had already isolated four on the trousers, and was just finishing at the waistband when she was interrupted.

"Sidle, have you processed the sheets from my case yet?" Ecklie asked, annoyed and without so much as a hello, as he switched the main bright light back on.

Sara turned around to glare at him "you know I couldn't possibly have yet, because you only asked me fifteen minutes ago, and I was already working on these" she replied sarcastically motioning to the evidence in front of her.

"How long before you can have them done,I want them ASAP" he replied glaring at her.

"How long is a piece of string Ecklie?" she smirked as she looked at him.

He walked towards her "Don't be a smart ass Sidle, I asked you a perfectly good question, which I am still waiting for a reply for." he was almost in her face.

"Unlike some people, I don't like to rush processing, because that only leads to missing important evidence that could be crucial in securing a conviction, so I will process the sheets when I am finished up here, and page you with the results" she said, stepping back slightly, out of smelling range of his breath.

"What are you insinuating Sidle?" he gritted his teeth in obvious anger.

"Nothing, I am just answering your original question Ecklie" she said smugly.

He turned abruptly walking towards the door "I will be waiting and don't take all night, because I have loads of paperwork for you to do, seeing as you are stuck in the lab." he turned and smiled sickly at her, before leaving.

Sara made toward the light switch to turn it off again muttering "Damn stupid man, he wouldn't see a clue if it bit him on the ass"

By 9pm she had processed the trousers and T shirt, two sheets of Ecklie's after numerous pages from him asking if they were ready, and was now sat in the break room sipping her mug of tea, whilst attempting to go through the pile of paperwork Ecklie had dumped in front of her with a smug look.

"Hey, everything okay?" Gil asked as he came into the room, seeing her trying to wade through the pile, he quickly looked around to see if they were alone. Seeing that they were, he bent down and kissed her quickly "Whose is all that paperwork?" he sat down next to her facing the door.

"Ecklie's" she sighed loudly "and I only just started" she looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

Gil frowned "Sara you shouldn't be doing his paperwork, the little shit has a secretary to take care of that" he said annoyed now, then looked at her "Have you had a break yet?"

"No, I have been busy all evening" she said wearily.

Gil stood and gently pulled her with him "Go to my office and get your shake and sandwich, and take a break, you will feel better" he said caressing her lower back.

She went to grab the pile of paperwork "Leave them, I will deal with them, you go and I will be back in ten minutes, okay honey" he grabbed the pile himself.

"But Gil" she protested.

"But Gil nothing Sara, I will give Ecklie his paper work back, don't worry" he said pointedly at her as he left the room in search of his nemesis.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

Storming down the corridor in the direction of the lab director's office, Gil could feel his heart pumping with the anger running through him, he was gripping the files tight as he approached and looked around to see if anyone was about. The hall was clear, his secretary nowhere to be seen, and Ecklie sat at his desk reading unaware of the upcoming confrontation.

Gil pushed the door open quickly with a hard shove, went to the front of Ecklie's desk and dropped the pile of files messily with a hard thump, then rounded the desk quickly before Ecklie had time to react, and gripped him by the jacket lapels and lifted him up and against the office wall.

One quick look around again to check they were still alone "Don't you ever dump your paperwork on Sara ever again, she is not your secretary or your slave, you got that?" he put his face closer to Ecklie, his eyes dilated in restrained anger "And if I ever hear that my pregnant fiancée has not had her break because of you, and her or our baby come to any harm, so help me god Conrad, they won't find you, if I find you first, are you listening to me you ass?" Gil said shoving Conrad against the wall before letting him go, then turned to leave.

"I could have your job for this Gil" Ecklie said dubiously as he sat down, not wanting to anger the man further, but trying to show that he wasn't really scared of the man.

"Go ahead Conrad, oh and where are your witnesses" he asked smugly "And by the way I am still off the clock until ten" he said confidently leaving the office to stride back to Sara in his office.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

Gil entered his office and saw Sara sat on the couch eating, so he sat next to her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What did you do Gil?" she asked him frowning and trying to read his eyes.

"Just gave him his files back, and told him not to dump them on you again" he smiled nonchalantly.

Sara frowned a bit skeptically at him "Is that all you did Gil?"

Gil smirked at her "I may have threatened him and gripped him against the wall"

"You didn't, my god are you trying to get fired Gil?!" she said exasperatedly shaking her head.

He put his arm gently round her shoulders "Don't worry, no one was around to see it, but I wish you could have, he nearly peed his pants" chuckling he pulled her to him so he could kiss her temple.

She looked shocked at him "Are you insane?"

"No, I am just looking out for my family, the beautiful woman and baby I love, no one is going to upset or hurt either of you while I am around, so don't forget it" he emphasized with a soft kiss to her lips.

How could she argue with that "We both love you too, but calm down with the alpha male crap, I love the softer cuddly side of Gilbert Grissom better" she snuggled into him.

"Okay, for you anything" he relaxed contented, with her beside him.

**A/N** your sixth letter is **S**

Sorry I never warned about the Ecklie bashing!!!!!

Was that fluffy enough for you? if so please press the little button below and review kind people.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer **I do not own CBS, CSI or anything what so ever to do with them.

**A/N **Thank you to graciebutterfliedgsr for her speedy good work. Please R&R.

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 27 – Standstill with the serial**

After Sara left his office, she made for the locker room and put her coat on and drove home. She was tired so she would be in bed before long, but looking forward to their joint day off when she woke in the morning.

Gil made his way to the break room where all his team were sat around waiting on assignments, he went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup then sat down.

"Okay guys can you bring me up to date with the serial case, then we can see where we need to go from here" he looked around the table

Nick picked up his file "Right. Sofia and I managed to find out that Matthew Thompson does indeed have an older brother, John Thompson age 33 years old, single, and get this his last residence was in Los Angeles, California, LAPD has an APB out for him and so does our PD but as yet he has not been spotted and picked up so that's all i have for now, Warrick has a bit more on the guy" he motioned to Warrick.

Warrick sat forward and flipped open his file on the table "I did an AFIS search on the guy and his prints were in the system, along with a bit of a record, nothing big time but enough. He has three drunk and disorderly raps, car theft, drink driving, and has been done for possession, and has served a few sentences inside for them He has also been accused several times for assault but due to lack of witnesses the cases were dropped, there wasn't any known associates on his file" he finished looking to Grissom.

"Cath?" Grissom said indicating for her to continue.

"Right, I have looked through all the evidence we have so far and the only new piece we have" she shuffled through her papers "Is a shoe print that was picked up at the scene of Cody Fullers disappearance, the print being identified as a size 9 Doc martin boot, with the same distinctive cut in the sole as we found at the warehouse scene" she sighed heavily "That's all I got Gil"

Grissom thought for a few seconds, flipping through his notes "Greg, how did you get on with helping Wendy with the DNA comparisons and the takeaway stuff?/" he looked at the newest CSI.

"The female DNA on the jewelry was the suspects dead wife, and she found the suspects sibling DNA on two of the beer bottles along with the suspects, and she did a comparison against the siblings against findings on some of the takeaway evidence, so it looks like his brother ate and drank beer in the apartment" he paused to recheck his notes "She also ran a comparison of Cody Fuller's DNA against the two unknowns on the baseball cards and one of them was a definite match, so that links our suspect to Cody Fuller" Greg said proud of himself.

"Good work Greg" Grissom said.

"Right, we have a connection but with Matthew Thompson's fancy lawyer he will be able to get out of that one, we need more guys" he thought for a few minutes frowning as he usually does when he is thinking hard.

"We have the Doc martin boot print at all three scenes, but not belonging to our suspect, chloroform used on standard white cotton material, possibly to subdue the victims, therefore no defensive wounds, strangulation as the cause of death in all three cases, the suspect being in the same areas vacationing or making deliveries, when the abductions took place" he paused.

"Nick try and find out who, and if, the warehouse delivery trucks are maintained by the drivers or by an automobile recovery service, we still have the engine oil smear found on our first vic" he asked the Texan "Oh, and check the delivery logs to see if Thompson was in Flagstaff when Cody Fuller was abducted"

"All three vic's have blond hair and blue eyes and are similar in age to our suspects deceased children" he rubbed his temples and let out a long breath "I think we have the right suspect with Matthew Thompson, we just need more evidence to secure a conviction because we are not going to get a confession by what Nick has told us about the guy" he looked wearily at the team "We are definitely looking at a second suspect, and I would be willing to bet that it could well be the brother of our suspect guys, the only problem is that PD needs to pick him up first so we can question him, and until they do, it looks like we are at a standstill with this case"

He closed the file in front of him and turned to Catherine "Cath, add this last bit of information to the layout room, along with the photo of the brother and lock the room up for now, I am not putting the evidence and info away just yet, okay?"

She nodded "I will give you the key when I'm done, Gil" she said as she left the room.

"Greg, Warrick, take your information to Catherine to add to the other stuff, then there is a decomp out at Lake Mead waiting for you, Sofia will be there" he handed the slip of paper to Warick as they both got up to leave.

"Awe man this is a new shirt" Warrick moaned and Greg groaned.

"Don't forget the lemons guys, you will need them" Grissom chuckled as he heard more groans.

"Nick you have some work to do, if you finish up early catch up with paperwork, and if any more cases come up it will be yours and Catherine's okay" he got up from his seat to go do his own paperwork "And if anyone needs me I will be in my office" he said.

"Yeah, no problem Griss" Nick said.

Grissom had been in his office a couple of hours when Brass called him on his cell to invite him out for breakfast, saying he was a little worried about Sara and wanted to talk with him, so he agreed to meet him, telling Jim he would ring Sara to say he would be late home. So this is what he had just done. She was awake and had been for some time and said that she would be doing the laundry whilst he was out for breakfast. All that was left to do was have a quick check in with his team and he would be out of the lab for the start of his day off.

Please review and let me know if you are still enjoying the story so far.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer **_I don't own CBS, CSI, the characters, or anything to do with them, if I did Billy Peterson would be home with me and I would be in heaven, Ah one_ _can dream._

**A/N** _Thank you to my really helpful Beta __**graciebutterfliedgsr**__, and to all the readers who have reviewed my story so far. Please read and review. Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 28 – Breakfast with Brass**

Jim Brass was sat in a booth near the window in Franks diner, when Gil's Denali pulled into the parking lot, and watched as his long time friend, the enigmatic entomologist, strolled into the diner, and sat down with a smile on his face.

"Hey Jim, you been waiting long?" Gil asked as he picked up the menu, why he didn't know, he always ordered the same thing every time. Maybe it was to cover his feeling of being uncomfortable, with the fact that Jim wanted to discuss his concerns about Sara.

"Nah, just got here before you Gil" he said as he took in his friends uncomfortable demeanor "You ready to order?"

Gil nodded, as Jim motioned to the waitress that they were ready to order.

"Hey what can I do you for guys?" the cheery, buxom 30ish blonde asked the two.

Looking up at her Gil said "A coffee, bowl of bran flakes, and a mixed fruit salad" he smiled, then looked to Jim.

Jim turned to look at the waitress who was smiling widely "Hey, he may be on health kick, but I am gonna have eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns and a large coffee, thanks" he chuckled as the waitress went to get their orders.

"I see Sara has you eating healthily, not going veggie on us are you Gil?" he laughed, hoping his teasing put him at ease a little.

Gil looked at Jim nonchalantly "Sara recommended I have more fiber in my daily diet, with my age and all, and I choose to eat the same meals Sara eats, they are more healthy than meat based meals anyway, not that I don't eat the occasional meal containing meat" he said pointedly.

Jim laughed quite loudly "So you are saying you are still a carnivore, and miss steak, bacon and ham, but only eat them when Sara is not around"

The waitress brought the two coffees over to the table "Food will be right up" she smiled and left.

"I never said I was vegetarian, I just eat healthier these days, and Sara has cooked me the occasional steak, and as I said it is my own choice," He said a bit petulantly.

"Okay Gil, just teasing you, couldn't resist it" he said looking apologetic.

"It's okay Jim, I expect it now from you" he said with a small smile letting him know he was forgiven.

"Anyway, the reason I wanted to talk to you is that I am a little concerned for Sara's mental well being at the moment, she told me about her past Gil, and I gotta say that was bad enough, that was until I read the case file myself." he paused to rub his hand along his chin "That girl has been through some bad shit, that no kid should ever have to go through, and that's before the damage that the foster care system could do to anyone" he looked at his friend quietly listening to him.

"Yeah I know Jim I haven't seen the file, and I am not sure I ever want to, it hurts enough knowing what Sara has already told me what she went through as a child, but I do know she has had some therapy, relating to her past" he paused and sighed, he didn't want to say too much because Sara was a very private person, and he didn't want to betray her trust, although she obviously trusted Jim to reveal her past to him "She had sessions with her PEAP councilor after her DUI, and some after her suspension" Gil said.

"Look Gil, when I spoke to Sara she said she was having the occasional flashback from the kidnapping, and she was having some issues with her past, I don't want to look like I'm running to you telling tales on her, and worrying you unnecessarily, or for that fact telling you what to do. I just know she will hide what she might be feeling so she doesn't worry you, but I am worried and I think she needs help" he said, looking concerned.

Gil looked thoughtfully at Jim for a few seconds "She has really bad nightmares Jim, she has for years. They have almost disappeared over the last two years, but they started up again after the kidnapping, and I know that they have been about both the kidnapping and her past, we are dealing with them like we have done before and I was going to suggest some more therapy for her, that maybe I could attend with her, if it will help"

"Gil, with her past, the kidnapping, changing shift and the pregnancy, I think she needs more than therapy. I don't think it's good that she came back to work so quickly" he said, trying to get over to his friend that he thought she would completely break down if she was not given help soon, but at the same time trying not to frighten him.

"Now that the serial case has come to a bit of a standstill, we are both going to take a few days off and go out of town, spend some time together and just relax a little, we have talked about it already. I am sure it will do her good, and I will try and speak with her about therapy, and maybe taking a leave of absence while she is pregnant, that way she has time to adjust to all the changes coming, and time to deal with her issues" Gil looked at Jim, seeking his approval.

"Good luck with the leave of absence, you're gonna need it. I think that is a very good idea Gil, I could always talk to her when you come back, and try and help persuade her for you" he smiled, happy that the man had already thought of plans to help Sara "When are you thinking of getting away?" he asked

"Well, we are both off tonight, so I guess I'll try and book something tomorrow, when I am back at the lab. I'll look at the schedules to work out when is best, but I am looking for the earliest possible time" he smiled at Jim's nod of approval, knowing Jim's fatherly feelings towards Sara, and his own need to show Jim that Sara was the most important thing in his life.

"Good, I think you both could do with the break, and I would recommend leaving your cell phones at home too, and if there is anything I can do to help, just give me a call" he chuckled as he sank his fork into a piece of sausage "Um, this is really good Gil" he said before he started chewing on his mouthful.

Gil swallowed his mouthful and said "So is this Jim" pointedly.

"You can't tell me food that tastes like sawdust is tasty, not even I would fall for that!" Jim laughed at Gil trying to convince him otherwise.

They both ate their food and drank their coffees, and chatted about work and cases, and Jim threw in to the conversation a tease or two, when called for.

After they both finished and left the diner, Gil called Sara and told her he would be home soon, he just wanted to call quickly at the store to pick up some more ice cream, milk and snickers for her protein shakes.

Please press the little button below and review.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer **_I do not own CBS, CSI, or anything what so ever to do with the cast, wish I did, but no!_

**A/N** _I hope you are still enjoying the story so far, there are still a lot of twists and turns to come, so keep reading and don't forget to review to let me know what you think. The next few chapters to come will be quite fluffy, but expect surprises! Thank you to my lovely Beta __**graciebutterfliedgsr**_ _for her speed and good work._

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 29 – Home to Sara**

Sara had been awake a few hours now and had showered, eaten, fed Hank and let him out into the yard, fed Gil's bugs in the basement and was now settled on the couch in the family room reading her Pregnancy and Prenatal care A to Z book. She frowned thoughtfully as she read a couple of paragraphs on amniocentesis testing, that carried a small risk at being carried out, but could pick up on at least a hundred different hereditary conditions.

This thought made her suddenly put down the book on the coffee table and sit back and close her eyes to think and frown in concentration.

She and Gil had talked at length about his otosclerosis condition. He had also told her about his surgery to correct it, and his reasoning for not telling anyone. Sara had taken it in her stride and reassured Gil that they would deal with it together, when needed, as his hearing would deteriorate in the future. Gil had taught Sara some basic ASL, which they occasionally used with each other to keep practice, but she was still jerky with the hand movements and couldn't sign for full conversations.

Gil's hereditary condition had not even entered her mind when she found out about the baby, had it occurred to Gil, she thought. Not that it would make her feel any different about loving their child if it had the condition, or god forbid was born deaf, they would deal with whatever problems would arise if it came to it, wasn't that all about being in a relationship and being parents.

"Hey honey, I am home" Gil called as he came in the front door carrying a grocery bag.

"In the family room honey" Sara replied, still thinking about the otosclerosis and their baby, and the talk they would have to have on the subject.

The grocery bag was dumped on the kitchen worktop, as Gil made his way to his fiancée.

He leaned over the back of the couch as Sara turned to him, and gave her a sensual kiss to let her know he had missed her

"Mmmmmm...it's good to be home" he said as he hopped over the back of the couch and sat beside her, putting his arms around her.

"Uh huh" she absently replied still in thought.

"What is it Sara?" he looked at the frown of concentration on her face "What are you thinking that has you so distracted today? Even though you do look cute when you frown like that" he chuckled.

A playful jab to the ribs is what he received, as Sara blushed and said

"Mm...I was just reading my pregnancy book, and something occurred to me that we will need to have to talk about" she had snapped out of her thoughts and turned to give him a soft tender kiss.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" he mumbled against her lips as he broke the kiss "Well, how about I go put away the groceries in the kitchen? Then let me get a quick shower, we'll go to bed, have our talk, then take a nap" he gave her a chaste kiss "Then this afternoon, why don't we go do a little mommy and baby shopping, would you like that honey?" he cuddled her firmly.

"Um, yeah that would be nice" she said as she melted into his embrace.

"Come on, up" he said as he started to untangle himself from her "If we get too comfy, we'll end up napping on the couch, and that won't be any good for either of us" he chuckled at her reluctance to move.

"Gil, I was warm and comfy" she replied, pouting.

He had stood up by now, so he bent and kissed her quickly on her pouting mouth, then chuckled "Come on, the bed will be even warmer and comfier" he said as he pulled her up slowly by her hand, to lead her to the foot of the stairs.

Gil had put the groceries away, showered and had put on a pair of boxers, and climbed into bed. Sara was already sat against the headboard, and he repositioned them, so she was laid facing him, her head on his chest tucked just below his chin, her arm slung over his midsection, he played with the engagement ring on her finger, while his other hand softly stroked her back soothingly.

"What did you want to talk about honey?" he asked.

She let out a long breath "You know I was reading my book, well I came across a section on amniocentesis, a test that can be performed between 16 and 20 weeks gestation, that can pick up on a hundred or so hereditary conditions and down's syndrome" she felt him tense beside her.

"It never occurred to me about my otosclerosis and passing it on to our baby" Gil said, a little shocked at the realization "What if the baby is deaf or develops it later on?"

"Hey shush, I am not blaming you honey, you know we'll both love the little one no matter what, it doesn't matter, we will deal with whatever happens, okay," she emphasized with a soft kiss to his chest, to reassure him. "It's just about the test. It carries a small risk of miscarriage at being performed, but it would tell us if the baby has any conditions that we can be prepared for when it is born, and I would like to know if you want me to have the test or not" she lifted her head to look at him.

He looked at her worriedly "Sara, I would rather you didn't, if there is any risk at all" he sighed "I would never forgive myself, if anything ever happened to you or our baby Sara, besides, as you have already said, we will both love the baby, and deal with things as they happen, whatever is in the future for all three of us" he kissed her fore head.

"Good, so I won't be having the test, righ,t we will be having our 16 week sonogram in four weeks, and we both want to know the sex, is that correct?" she asked him.

"Uh,huh...yes to both" he said as his eye lids drooped with the warmth and his tiredness.

"I think the bugman needs to sleep" she whispered.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" he replied sleepily "Go to sleep Sara"

She kissed his chest softly, "I love you bugman" then settled down as the warmth made her sleepy too.

"Love you, Mmmmmmmm" he replied on the verge of sleep.

**A/N** The seventh letter is **R.**

Please press the little button and review, and let me know what you think.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** _I do not own CBS, CSI, or any of the characters, Neither do I own Tiffany's the jewelers._

**A/N** _Thank you to my lovely Beta gracebutterflied for her speedy good work._

_Hope you are all still enjoying the story, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, this keeps me wanting to write more. Please read and Review. Enjoy! _

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 30 – Planning, date and the jewelers**

Sara sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen sipping her cup of Assam tea, wedding notes in front of her, when Gil walked in rubbing his eyes and wearing his navy blue toweling robe open

"What time is it honey?" he asked as he approached her, leaned down to kiss her, then turn around to switch on the coffee maker.

"A quarter to two, you were sleeping peacefully when I woke at twelve, and I didn't want to wake you, you looked like you needed it" she smiled lovingly at him.

Sitting himself down beside her, he waited on the coffee machine and reached for Sara's hand "Yeah, I did, but I was cold when I woke" he rubbed his eyes to clear the last of the sleep there, and looked at her in those hypnotizing dark brown eyes "it's not the same as waking up to your warm body in my arms, and the smell of your hair in my face" he leaned forward and kissed her sensually

"Mmmmmm and I didn't get my morning kiss in bed" he pouted like a little boy.

Chuckling, Sara said "Stop whining and pouting, or I will have to kiss that adorable pout right of that mouth"

He tried to pout more but couldn't stop the wide smile that broke out on his face at her threat, then he too chuckled "Come here" he said as he pulled her onto his lap "I dare you to" he said, challenging her.

Sara ran one hand into his robe and around his back, and the other up to the nape of his neck to toy with his hair, then whispered in his ear "You would love me to do that now wouldn't you Gilbert"

Gil nodded "Oh yeah"

Sara moved round to look in his eyes, she tilted her head then took his lower lip between hers, and nibbled before sucking, then running her tongue along it. Then covered both of his lips as she deepened the kiss and he kissed her back with a soft moan.

They broke apart slowly.

"Wow, you can kiss my pout of anytime you want" he said, receiving a nudge to the ribs.

"Does that mean I can do it at work because you are always pouting there" she laughed at the look of indignation on his face.

"I do not!" he frowned, trying to decide if she was being serious or still teasing, but he saw her smirk.

"Do too bugman" she said as she started to tickle his side.

"Sara" he warned her mock sternly, as he tried to stop his giggling, but it didn't work, so he grabbed under her legs and around her shoulder then stood with her a bit breathless.

"Gil, put me down, now, you know your back and knees can't take it" she said worriedly, concerned about him hurting himself.

He kissed her solidly then laughed.

"Please Gil" Sara said begging him.

"Okay, but no more tickling" he placed her feet gently back on the floor and helped her stand, pecked her cheek the turned to pour a coffee for himself, before sitting down again.

"Okay" she sat down again "Gil, I was just looking at the wedding notes, and it looks like we both want a pretty small ceremony, with only a few guests, but I think we need to think about setting a date, what do you think" she looked at him.

"Well, I have thought a little about this, and I would rather do it sooner rather than later, so how do you feel about us getting married New Years' Eve honey" he grinned.

"Mm yeah, my baby bump won't be showing too much then, so I can wear just a simple dress instead of maternity wear, and it would be nice to say goodbye this year and start a new year as husband and wife" she paused in thought "But Gil we are no way gonna get a minister or priest on New Years' Eve, it was a nice thought though" she looked to the notes on the worktop.

Gil could tell she really liked the idea "Just leave it to me, I will contact my friend Jeremy Philipson, he's a priest and I am sure he would love to perform the ceremony for us, if he is not already booked that is" he looked at Sara's growing smile "We also need to think about where we want the ceremony to be, got any idea's honey?"

The widening of her smile told him she did "How about Lake Mead, then maybe if the lodges on the shore are not fully booked, we could book one of the bigger ones and have a small buffet and drinks with our friends, then stay there for a few days for our honeymoon"

Gil looked at her in awe "Sara would you believe me, if I said that that is exactly what I had in mind, what I had seen in my dreams" he leaned over to her and kissed her softly on the lips, then stood up determined "Right, do you want to go on line and see if you can book a lodge, and I will go take a quick shower and give Jeremy a ring, then I know what our first shop is going to be today" he said cryptically as he almost ran off and up the stairs.

"Hey where?...Gil...come on...don't keep me guessing" Sara shouted after him, but all she heard was laughing.

Forty minutes later they were in the car driving towards the strip, Sara sulking and Gil with a smirk on his face.

"Sara, stop sulking we are almost there" he said as he watched her, looking out of the window trying to work out where they were going.

He indicated to turn into a parking lot as Sara saw the sign for Tiffany's the jewelers "Wedding bands" she turned with one of her Sidle smiles "Wedding bands" Gil said as he parked up.

Gil could see Sara was excited by the twinkle in her eyes and the smile that wouldn't go away, as he rounded the car and helped her out.

They walked into the shop hand in hand after he held the door for her, and a brunette woman about 25 years old, approached them "Hello, my name is Melanie, what can I help you with?" she said to them, motioning for them to take a seat on a small red velvet couch in front of a small mahogany table.

Both of them smile at the young girl "We would like to look at some platinum wedding bands" Gil answered as Sara squeezed his hand entwined within hers.

"Certainly, I will be with you shortly" Melanie walked of behind a counter, unlocked it, pulled out three trays, relocked the cabinet then returned to the couple placing the trays on the table, for them to view.

Sara looked at two of the trays and thought the bands displayed were to fancy and full of stones, and looked very expensive, so she looked at Gil to see if he had any preferences.

He looked at her "Honey, don't think of the expense, we are only going to do this once, and I want you to pick whatever you want, okay?" he reassured her with a squeeze to her hand.

She pointed to the two trays she had already looked at "I don't like any, on either of those trays, they are just too full of stones and too busy, just not me" she smiled then started to look at the last tray, and her eyes stopped on one.

Gil reached to the tray and picked up the one Sara had just spotted, then picked up a slightly wider one in the same design "What do you think of these, honey?" he turned to her.

Sara took the wider of the two bands from him, it was a plain platinum band with a single diamond cut into it, with a delicate design around the diamond, she smiled widely at Gil "I love them Gil, do you?"

"Yes I do very much, they say beautiful and elegance to me, just like you" he leaned over and pecked her on the lips, then he turned to Melanie "Would I be able to have an inscription engraved on the inner side of both rings, and would I be able to have them before the 31st of December?" he asked.

Melanie smiled at the couple "That shouldn't be a problem sir, and would you be wanting the 6mm or the 4mm size?"

Gil looked at Sara's eyes doing that communicating thing they do, then nodded slightly "We would like one in each size, the 6mm for me and the 4mm for my lovely fiancée" he said as Sara blushed.

"Right if you would follow me over to the counter I will make your order, measure both your ring fingers and take your details, she said as she picked up the trays and returned them to the cabinet re-locking it.

Melanie took out her order book and started to measure both of them and add it to the order "Lucinda platinum band ring, 6mm, and Lucinda platinum band ring 4mm" she continued filling out the details "What would you like the inscription to read sir?" the girl asked with a smile.

Gil looked to Sara as he said "Amour ad infinitum" Sara beamed a smile at him.

"Could you write it down for me" Melanie asked afraid she may spell it wrong.

He wrote it on the order then said "I would like it inscribed on both rings please" and passed the pad back.

She finished the order as Gil reached in his jacket pocket for his wallet, and got out his credit card.

Melanie passed the order over to him to look at the price which read $4,875 Sara sucked in a breath "Gil" she exclaimed looking at him.

"I told you we are only doing this once so don't worry" he passed Melanie the order and his credit card still looking at Sara "Besides, I have worked all these years, and spent very little of what I have earned, and I haven't even started spending yet dear" he finished enclosing her in an embrace with a kiss to her temple.

The card and receipt was handed back to him and he placed them in his wallet, then his pocket, then he grabbed her hand entwining his fingers with hers again as they said goodbye and left the shop.

"Right, we have a date, a lodge booked at lake Mead, a priest booked and more than happy to perform the ceremony, and the wedding bands, what does that leave us to do?" Gil said as he opened the car door for Sara.

Sara thought for a few minutes "Well you have your Tux, I will need to go get a dress. On my own!" she said pointedly "We need invitations, flowers, alcohol and food for afterwards, but we can pretty much do that on-line at home, we will need to decide on who we are having as what in the wedding party too Gil"

"Okay we can discuss that later, right now, we are gonna spend even more money, honey" he said jokingly as they pulled out of the lot.

**A/N** - FYI The rings described in this chapter do exist in the Tiffany Las Vegas store on the strip.

The inscription in Latin reads in English - _**Love to infinity**_ _**without end.**_

Please let me know what you think by leaving a review below.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer **_I don't own CSI or any of the franchise, CBS do, neither do I own Toysrus, wow! wish I did, I would be one rich person, but alas no I don't._

**A/N **_Thank you to my __**Beta graciebutterfliedgsr**__, for all her good work and __**Keegan Elizabeth**_ _for her research material, also everyone who has been kind enough to leave me a review for the story so far. Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 31- Babybug buying.**

"Where are we going now Gil?" Sara asked impatiently, not liking that she didn't know where they were going for the second time that day.

He turned to her, smiling "We are going to get some furniture and things for the nursery. We need to start now, because we have a lot to do with the wedding and preparing for the baby, and I don't want you worrying in the last couple of months of the pregnancy, when you will need your rest the most" he paused to make a turn in the road "Is that okay with you honey?" he asked her.

"Okay, but we use my credit card this time" she said petulantly.

"Look, honey, it doesn't matter who pays, because in another month we will have a joint account and credit cards, and besides if all the transactions today are done on my card, which my name will not change on in a month, but yours will, it will save on the paperwork for the accountant" he said as he quickly glanced at her thinking "Also, we will have to meet with my Lawyer next month, to have our wills redone, along with having your name changed on several things, including the deeds to the house, but don't worry I will schedule a time for us to go see him in the New Year, okay Sara?"

"Yeah I suppose so, it makes sense, I just didn't realize that there was so much for us to do Gil! It's a little scary I have to admit" she sighed.

Gil knew it took a lot for Sara to admit to being scared to him, so he reached for her hand and held it in his lap "Hey, honey, there's no need to be scared" he said as he pulled in and parked in front of Toys 'r us. He squeezed her hand to make her look at him "Sara, I said I would do my part, and I will take care of most of it, all I want you to do is concentrate on looking after yourself and babybug and if you are worried or scared at any time, talk to me, we will work it out, okay?" he leaned over the center console to put his arm around her and kiss her softly.

Sufficiently soothed by Gil, she said softly "Okay. Stupid damn hormones, they have me all over the place at the moment" she sat up to show she was pulling herself together, ready to enter the store.

Gil chuckled as he pecked her on the lips and pulled away from her and got out the car, to go open the door for her "Come on beautiful, let's go get our babybug nursery stuff" he said as he entwined his hand in hers, leading her into the store.

The store was massive, with aisle after aisle of things stacked highThe lights were bright and the store was noisy with children, parents and grandparents playing with toys and talking or shouting. They both looked at each other as if to say "where do we start?"

Sara saw a counter with order pads and pens, and a leaflet giving them directions around the store, so moved over to it, leaving the entomologist standing in awe at the displays

"Here Gil" she motioned to him to come over and look at the items that she had picked up, as she looked at the leaflet "Right, we need to find section G for nursery furniture" she said as she smiled at Gil.

He entwined their hands and started to walk into the store looking for section G

"Here we go, section G" he grinned widely as he came to a stop and took in the vast amount of furniture and styles and colors available "Wow, there's a lot to choose from, got any ideas to what you want honey?" he looked at her hoping she did.

"Yeah I do, I like natural dark wood, what about you, what do you like?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I like that too" he said as a certain display caught his eye, as he started towards it, pulling Sara along with him "I like this Sara, what do think?" he said as he let go of her hand and started to inspect the crib.

"Yes, you're right it's beautiful Gil" she said as she picked up an information sheet on the crib, and started to read "You know this is made of cherry wood, and it conforms to all the American safety standards, it converts from a crib to a day bed then to a full bed" she paused to check the price "Wow it seems a lot of money for a bed $300, but I suppose it beats buying three different beds, what do you think, should we get it?" she looked up to see him looking closely at a cherry wood rocking chair with micro-fiber cushions "Gil!" she said to get his attention.

"What, oh yeah" he looked at her and smiled "Um, I think we should get the crib, the rocking chair, that changing table, and the combo unit" pointing to the two other things he had just mentioned "They all meet the American safety standards" then walked up to her, to see her writing down the order numbers for the items.

As Sara was writing the order, Gil was looking at the directions leaflet "Okay, we need to go to the next section that includes bedding sets, wall coverings and drapes" he looked up at Sara who was grinning at him.

"What?" he asked her with a smirk.

"You're really into this, aren't you?" she teased him, seeing the sparkle in his blue eyes, and grabbing his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

"You bet" he said with a quick kiss as he led her to the next section "We haven't even started yet, I want to take a look on section S, where the children's books are We need to get some to fill a shelf, along with a couple of toys maybe" he grinned like an adorable little boy.

Sara laughed loudly "Who knew Gilbert Grissom would get excited in Toysrus" she continued to laugh "If you are a really good boy, I might just take you for ice cream afterwards" she turned to look at his blushing neck and face.

"Sara!" he mock warned her for teasing, then pulled her into an embrace "I would much rather it was something else" he whispered seductively into her ear and kissing her cheek, before pulling away to grab her hand again.

Sara started to blush and punched him lightly on the arm "What has gotten in to you today Gil?" she said as she was led to the next section.

He laughed "Love makes you do crazy things, right?" as he looked at her shaking her head.

Straight away Gil saw butterflies on a pack of four blankets and picked them up "Oh, we have got to have these Sara" he turned to her.

"Gil, they are pink, we don't know if we are having a girl or a boy yet" she said.

"But there is two white ones in the pack, besides I didn't think we would be gender specific when buying for the babybug" he said, arguing his case to buy the butterfly blankets.

"Gilbert Grissom if we have a little boy, I am not wrapping him in pink blankets, for everyone to think we have a little girl, but if you really want them, get them we can use the white anyway, but you will need to go get a cart, because I have a feeling you are gonna fill one" she quickly kissed his cheek as he went to get the cart.

By the time he came back Sara already had an armful of items to show him, so he went to take them off her and to admire them "Sara, these are so cute" he said inspecting the Bellisimo honey bee bedding set with matching drapes, cushion, lamp, rug and diaper bag, in the mid green and cream colors.

"You would like them bugman and they are not gender specific" she said as she watched him put them in the cart, then walk over and pick up a shelf peg rack, a mobile and folding hamper, all in the same design "Might as well get these too, we will need them" he grinned as he place them all in the cart.

"You have good taste Sara" he nudged her aside so he could push the cart down the aisle, and then found roles of border paper to match the bedding.

She smirked and eyed him before picking up four rolls "I think we will get these too, and call at a hardware store sometime and get some light green and soft yellow paint, so we can then decorate the nursery to contrast with the bedding" she said as she entered them in the cart.

"I can do that, and I think I will invite the guys around to the house, after the New Year and honeymoon to help me decorate, what do you think honey?" he asked her as they reached the book section.

"Uh huh, yeah that's a great idea Gil" Sara said and smiled before her attention was taken with the children's books available.

Fifteen minutes later Sara was part way down the aisle with an armful of books and one open in front of her reading it, while Gil stood near the cart with his selection. He had just picked up Catterpillar spring book, to look at it closer, when a familiar female voice behind him said "Hello Grissom"

His eyes flicked over towards Sara down the aisle before he turned around to look at who had spoken to him "Hello Heather"

**A/N** _I do not own any of the items mentioned in this chapter, but they do in fact exist. _

The more reviews I receive the quicker I will post the next chapter, ha ha ha!


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**_I do not own CSI any of the franchise or CBS, or Toysrus._

**A/N** _Thank you to my Beta __**graciebutterfliedgsr**__for all her good work. Sorry all you readers out there for the way the last chapter ended, but it would have ended up a very long chapter, so what better way than to break it up in to two chapters, think of it this way, I didn't make you wait a full weekend this time!!! Please read and enjoy, and don't forget to review at the end._

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 32 – Hello Heather**

Heather looked down to her granddaughter "Alison, this is Dr Grissom, remember, you have seen him before with grandpa, say hello to him" she said in a soft voice.

"Hi" the little girl said, as she shied away, turning away into Heathers legs.

Grissom smiled widely at Alison "Hello Alison, are you having a good time?"

The little girl nodded into the legs of Heather but did not speak.

He looked at Heather and smiled softly at her.

"Well, this is the last place I would expect to see you Grissom" she said to him as she looked down the aisle. She noticed Sara Sidle the CSI who investigated her case, looking at children's books. She had also worked out by the items in his cart that they were shopping for a baby.

Grissom noticed where Heather's gaze had gone, and judged that she had a good idea that Sara was his love interest. Heather had mentioned when they last met that she thought that he had been in love with someone for a long time, and was now with this person in a committed relationship, and very happy. Grissom turned towards Sara "Sara honey" he called to her and motioned for to her come to him.

"Hello Mrs. Kessler" Sara spoke politely to Heather, offering her hand, then looked down at the little girl gripping her legs and smiled "And who is this pretty little girl?"

Heather smiled as she shook her hand and noticed the engagement ring "This is my granddaughter Alison, who is a little shy, and Miss Sidle call me Heather please" she said while she picked up Alison, who buried her head in her grandmothers hair to hide.

Sara looked at Gil who looked uncomfortable, like he wasn't sure how things were going to play out between the two women

"Call me Sara, it's less formal" she said, returning her gaze to Heather.

"Thank you Sara, so what brings you two to Toysrus, are you buying for a relative?" Heather asked the couple as she looked at Grissom, who she could see was obviously uncomfortable with the current situation, but also observing the interaction between the couple.

"Um, you would be right" he looked at Sara, asking with his eyes permission to tell Heather their news, who nodded at his unasked question "Sara here is my fiancée, we are getting married on New Years' Eve and we are expecting a baby in June, so we have been shopping in preparation for the events" he replied smiling proudly and slipping his arm around Sara's waist, and giving her a soft squeeze.

Heather smiled widely, genuinely happy for the couple

"Congratulations on both accounts, Sara, Grissom, I know you will both be very happy, and any child having you both as parents is going to be a very lucky child" she clasped Sara's then Grissom's hand's to convey her happiness for them.

"Thank you Heather" they both replied together and beamed a smile.

Sara was starting to feel a little uncomfortable just stood around in the middle of a store discussing this and her feet were beginning to ache a little

"We were just about to go pay for this lot," she indicated to the cart, "Then go and get something to eat, would you like to join us?" Sara asked Heather and the hiding little girl.

Grissom was a bit taken aback by Sara's invitation, but wasn't going to argue with her so he turned to Heather "You're more than welcome, both of you" he smiled softly at Heather, trying to show he was more relaxed than he actually felt with the whole situation.

Smiling Heather replied "I would love to really, only Alison is due her afternoon nap, and if I don't put her down for it soon, she will get a little cranky" she saw the relief on Grissom's face, but then turned and saw disappointment on Sara's face, so she made a quick decision, based on wanting to get to know the woman who had stolen the heart of Gilbert Grissom "If you would both like to come to my place for lunch tomorrow, maybe that would be better for us to chat, and Alison will be able to play with her things, and feel more comfortable"

Gil looked at Sara, who looked indecisive about the prospect of going to Heathers place "Can I call you and let you know Heather, a lot depends on if either of us gets called in early to work or not" he smiled at Sara hoping she picked up on the fact that he had just given them an out if they wanted it.

"That's fine with me, you have my number" she looked at Alison then turned to Sara "It was nice meeting you in a better situation Sara, I hope you will take me up on my offer, I look forward to meeting with you again. Now I must collect the book I promised to buy Alison, so I can get her home for her nap, if you will excuse me, Grissom, Sara goodbye" she said as she moved off down the aisle in search of the book.

Gil kissed Sara on the temple after catching the curious look on her face "You okay honey?" he asked her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, looking at him frowning and she sighed softly "She's your friend Gil, and now I understand that you have only ever been friends, I would like to get to know her too. Is that okay with you?"

Gil thought for a moment then smiled "Of course it's okay Sara, any friend of mine is your friend too" he emphasized with a peck to the lips as they moved off towards the pay point. But his thoughts went to the fact that Heather had settled for their friendship, but in fact she had wanted an intimate relationship with him at one time He could never have reciprocated with her, not when he had been in love with Sara since he first saw her at the forensic academy conference in San Francisco. He was concerned about Sara spending time with Heather, maybe Sara would pick up on the notion that Heather had feelings for him, and hell maybe Heather would sense Sara's past and push her to talk about it.

They reached the pay point, paid and ordered the nursery furniture, then took the cart out to the cart to load up the trunk When Gil got in and put his seatbelt on he looked at Sara, who seemed to be in deep thought. "Honey what is it?" he asked her.

"Well, are we going to go to lunch tomorrow at Heather's?" she looked at him.

"Only if you want to Sara. It doesn't really matter to me either way" he smiled to reassure the insecurities that he knew she probably still had where Heather was concerned.

"It's just that I don't want to go to the dominion Gil. I don't like the place and what it represents, I can't condone violence whether it be with consent or not, it goes against my ethics" she looked at him, hoping he would understand.

"Sara" he sighed "I agree with you, but I was curious to know why some people like that type lifestyle, I didn't agree with Heather's choice of profession, I just thought she was an intelligent and interesting individual. But you don't need to worry about going to the dominion because Heather has her own house away from there, and she sold the dominion and the business that goes with it, to provide money for Alison's upbringing and college fees" he leaned over and kissed her "It's up to you, okay?" he said as he started the ignition to drive "Do you want dinner out, or should we order in at home and have a nice relaxing evening?" he turned and smiled lovingly at her.

"Relaxing night in sounds good to me" she beamed her Sidle smile at him and reached over and held his hand in her lap, as he drove home.

**A/N** _Your next letter is_ **R,** _don't be shy at having a guess, I will only say yes or no._

Please press the little button and review, you know you want to!


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer**_I don't own CSI or any of the franchise, CBS does and Jerry Bruckhiemer._

**A/N** _Thank you to my Beta_ _**graciebutterfliedgsr **__for all her work, any mistakes that remain are mine. Also a thank you to all the readers who have reviewed the story so far. Don't be shy in leaving me a review, idea or constructive criticism, all of them are helpful with my developing writing skills. Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New life Chapter 33 – Nightmare on Grissom Street.**

The couple were lying together cuddling on the couch, Sara napping with her head tucked under Gil's chin, Hank sleeping on the rug and Gil watching a documentary he had already seen twice, the life cycle of the dung beetle on the TV with the volume down low. There wasn't much call for him to be able to hear the commentary as he probably knew more than the guy anyway.

He had unpacked the car and put the baby items in the proposed nursery while Sara had let Hank out and ordered their dinner, which they had eaten at the dining room table. They had eaten and Gil had realized that Sara was getting tired, probably due to the shopping trip and the changes her body was making due to the pregnancy. So he had made her a protein shake, which she had drank and made her settle on the couch with him for the rest of the evening to watch a movie together, but she had nodded of pretty quickly before deciding what to watch.

Gil's cellphone vibrated on the coffee table. He had set it on silent, knowing Sara would probably nod off, so he gently eased himself from Sara's embrace and off the couch. Managing to not trip over the dog he retrieved his phone walking to the kitchen to answer it.

"Grissom"

"Hey Gil, sorry to call on your night of, but I need the file for the Jefferson case to check some details, where did you put the file" Catherine asked him.

"Oh hey Cath, no problem, the file is in the third drawer down in my file cabinet, if you can't find it, check my desk and the mountain on it" he chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny Gil, I have checked both places, and it is not there, and I think you need to get that paperwork done before Ecklie is on your back again about it!" she said exasperatedly.

"Hang on Cath, I'll just take a look in my home office to see if I brought it home with me" he said as he made his way to the office, looking in on Sara still asleep on the couch.

Rummaging around the office, "I can't see them here Cath, hang on. I'll check my briefcase but I am sure that it is not in there" he said as he made his way to the hall and the bag "No, I don't have them at home, have you asked the guys if they have the file?" he asked as he went back to his office to sit at the computer.

"No, I will go ask the guys, if not, I will check your office again, thanks for looking and sorry for interrupting your night off Gil" she replied.

"No problem, Cath, see you tomorrow" he said.

"Bye Gil" she said and ended the call.

Gil switched on the computer and decided to go on-line and search for caterers who could organize the food for the wedding and look at some of the card stock invitations to see if he could order some to save Sara the trouble.

After an hour on the computer he located, ordered and paid for some very appropriate invitations. He had also e-mailed two catering firms who had confirmed to him by e-mail that they had no bookings as yet for New Years' Eve and could cater for them at the lodge, depending on what kind of food they would require. All he had to do now was contact them by phone to suggest the food required for the night and if there were no problems he would confirm the booking.

He was just about to look on the Tiffany jeweler's site to see if he could find Sara a wedding present, when his phone vibrated to signal a call.

Flipping the cell open the caller ID read **Brass.**

"It is my night off Jim!" Gil answered the call.

A chuckle was heard first "Sorry Gil, I forgot, I am just used to calling you when I get anything new. So, having a cozy night in are we Romeo?" Jim teased.

"Well this is the first night off Sara and I have had together in weeks, and no I am not coming in Jim, and no we are not having a cozy night because we keep getting disturbed. Sara is napping, we have been busy today and I am just finishing some work off on the computer" he said to his friend, trying to sound annoyed.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Sara about her taking the rest of the pregnancy time of yet?" he asked.

"No I didn't yet Jim, I will have to be careful how I approach the subject, she will probably go ballistic at the suggestion as it is, so I need to pitch it right" he paused and sighed "We bumped into Heather today, and she ended up inviting Sara and myself to lunch tomorrow. Sara hasn't said if we are going or not yet, but I don't really want to open that can of worms with her again after last time It took me three days to sort it out" he sighed loudly.

Jim laughed "Wow Gil, are you gonna sell tickets to the event if you both go to lunch, because the tickets would sell like hot cakes in the lab, hell even I would buy one" he chuckled.

"I am glad my discomfort gives you and the rumor mill at the lab so much pleasure Jim, funny ha ha, if you have nothing important to say, I will say goodnight" he said now obviously annoyed.

"Sorry Gil, I couldn't resist, tell you what buddy, I will help pave the way with Sara and the time off thing, by nipping in to see her tomorrow night okay" he said remorseful at teasing the entomologist.

"Yeah thanks Jim that would help..." he said but was interrupted.

"No...Stop... Please...Daddy please...No!" Sara shouted.

"Jim I gotta go, Sara is having a nightmare on the couch" he said quickly, but worriedly.

"Bye Gil" Jim said, but the line had gone dead signaling the end of the call.

Gil ran in to the family room, and sat down bringing Sara in to an embrace "Shhhhhhhhh...It's okay...I'm here...No one is going to hurt you, I promise" he kissed her temple.

Sara whimpered and moaned quietly, her body tense and trembling and struggling.

"Shhhhhhhhhh...It's okay...Sweetheart...Your safe...It's me, Gil...I wont let anyone hurt you...Shhhhhhhhhhhh" Gil said softly as he hugged her to him.

"Mmmmmmmmmm...Gil" Sara said softly as her body started to relax and the trembling and struggling stopped.

"I'm right here Sara...Shhhhhhhh...It's okay now...Your safe...Go back to sleep...Shhhhhhhhh" Gil soothed her with his quiet comforting words.

After 30 minutes and the occasional whimper from Sara, she was breathing slow and evenly signaling that she was in a deep sleep once more.

Gil extracted himself from her slowly and laid her back down on the couch, he reached for the throw on the back of the couch and covered her, so she would be warm. Then he bent down and kissed her forehead softly, before turning out the lamp and going back to the home office.

Two hours later Sara came into the office rubbing her eyes looking for him.

"Hey, I wondered where you were" she bent and put her arms around his neck and chest and kissed the side of his head.

He smiled at the affection she was showing him, but his mind quickly thought of the nightmare she had had earlier, she didn't appear to have remembered having it, or she did, and she was pretending that she didn't remember, and he wasn't sure he should mention it and risk upsetting her, if she didn't.

He decided not to bring it up for now, so pulled her around him and down onto his lap in front of the computer, then kissed her softly on the lips

"I've ordered and paid for some invitations and I have found two caterers willing to do the food for the wedding, they are just waiting on us suggesting what food we require, and confirming the booking" He clicked on the bookmark to show her the invitation design "What do you think?" he asked her.

She smiled widely "Very appropriate honey" she said then turned to him to kiss him on the lips "You have been busy, haven't you?" she smiled her Sidle smile.

"Yup, all we need now is for you to pick a dress, and some flowers, and decide on who is in the wedding party and we are all set" he punctuated each word with a peck to her lips.

"Well I am gonna ask Jim if he will walk me from the car to you and Jeremy, and I am gonna ask Cath to be my maid of honor and Lindsey as bridesmaid, so that is three of them sorted out. Are you going to have a best man Gil?" she asked him.

Gil frowned in thought "I am not sure, I'll have to think about that one because I wouldn't want to pick one of the guys, and the others thinking I am picking a favorite" he looked at Sara "Wanna go watch that movie now?" he asked her.

"Yeah, come on, what are we gonna watch?" she smiled.

"You pick" he said as he helped her up of his lap, then he led her from the office.

"How about, a beautiful mind with Russel Crowe, we haven't seen that one yet" she said.

"That sounds good to me" he said, as she settled on the couch, while he sought and found the movie, then started it after settling down with her, and laying them both down in a comfort embrace.

"And no talking until the film is over Sara" he chuckled, knowing she did that a lot when they watched movies.

She gave him a mock glare "Start the movie bugman" she said ignoring his tease.

**A/N** your next letter is **I,**go on have a guess!!!

Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**_I do not own CSI, or the franchise, CBS do. Nor do I own Mercedes._

**A/N **_Many thanks to my lovely Beta __**graciebutterfliedgsr**_ _and to the many readers who have reviewed the story so far. Sorry this chapter started off different to how it ended, due to some new ideas that I wanted to incorporate into the story, all will be revealed in up coming chapters. Please R&R, Enjoy!_

**Dead Bodies and New life Chapter 34 – A walk in the park**

When they had both woken and showered together which took a lot longer due to Sara being that little bit hornier due to her hormones, they had had breakfast, fed Hank, phoned Heather to accept the lunch invite and were now going out to take Hank on a walk to the park.

Gil held Sara's hand and in the other held the leash to an eager Hank, who was pulling him along "Hank, heel! " he commanded the dog.

"Gil, don't be harsh, he's only eager to go on his walk honey" Sara laughed.

"I know honey, but I don't want him to get used to pulling on the leash, because he can't do that when you take him walks now you are pregnant. What if he pulls you too fast and you fall over and you and babybug get hurt?" he asked, looking at her to understand his reasoning.

"Yeah, I suppose I can see your point, it's just I don't like him being shouted at, even though I know he needs disciplining" she sighed "God, these hormones are really doing a number on me Gil, first I am being protective, then guilty, and then sorry for Hank, I never know from one minute to the next what emotion I am going to be feeling next, I feel like a god damn roller-coaster!" she sighed again heavily.

Gil wrapped his arm around her waist and chuckled "Well, if you are half as protective and worrysome about Hank, then you have no worries about being a wonderful mom, and as for the hormones Sara, everyone understands it is all part of natural process of being pregnant" he reassured her with a peck to the cheek as they carried on their walk.

"How can you be so sure I am going to be a wonderful mom Gil?" she asked, looking at him needing answers.

"I just know Sara, by the person you are" he paused. He knew she had some insecurities about becoming a mom. "Honey, you have so many beautiful qualities about you that you don't always see in yourself but everyone who knows you does" he smiled at her, he would have to reassure her regularly until she accepted what he was saying "Who could wish for a better mom, that I know you will be?" he smiled widely at her slight blush coloring her cheeks.

They finished their long walk around several blocks and had spent 45 minutes at the park. Back at home, Hank had settled down for a sleep while Gil and Sara did some chores around the house.

At 1pm they were settled in the car ready to head out to Heather's, when Gil's phone began to ring, he opened his cell up and looked at the display **Brass**

"Grissom" he answered.

"Gil, we got a body with bugs out on Boulder highway" Jim said.

"I was just on my way to lunch with Sara at Heather's, can't someone just collect the bugs off the body for me, then I will be along later to do a time-line?" he said a bit testily.

"Gil, the body is a kid, it could be linked to your serial case, and there is only you and Cath available, I am sorry to do this to you buddy, but it can't be helped" Jim replied, knowing his friend would come to the scene because of the possible connection to the serial.

Gil sighed as he looked at Sara then grabbed a pen and paper for the directions "Where is the scene?" he jotted down the directions "Okay Jim I will be with you shortly and if there is any press about move them well away from the scene" he said, going into his supervisor tone.

He turned to Sara "Sorry honey it looks like we will have to do lunch with Heather another time" he said as he went to get out the Mercedes.

"Gil I can still go, we can't both let her down at the last minute, it wouldn't be right" she said as she took in the look of Gil's perplexed look, then she saw a series of different emotions run through him, worry, concern, anxiousness,

He thought for a few seconds "Honey, we can do it another time, I am sure Heather will understand. You really don't have too" he said, hoping she wouldn't want to go without him, or more like praying she wouldn't go.

"No, really I would like to go Gil, it's not as if you don't want me to go on my own, is it?" she asked, only half-kidding and narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

He looked away from her gaze he couldn't get anything past her, then he sighed.

"Sara, Heather is really good at being able to read people, she also seems to have really good intuition when it comes to people having past or present issues" he looked at her "I am a little concerned that she may pick up on your past, and some of the more recent stuff and try to get you to talk about them, and I don't want anyone to push you into that, if you are not ready yet" he said as he held her hand, hoping she would understand his concern.

"I would still like to go Gil" she looked deeply into his eyes "I promise if it gets too uncomfortable, I will leave, and I will call you on my cell when I am done" she squeezed his hand softly.

Gil closed his eyes briefly "I am not sure this is such a good idea Sara" he was anxious that she would become upset by Heathers prodding and he wouldn't be around to comfort her.

Sara smiled confidently to ease some of his anxiety

"Gil, I am a big girl and can look after myself, you know that, please don't worry, I won't let her upset me I promise to call you " she said leaning over to kiss him languidly "Write the directions down for me. You, mister need to get your ass to your scene!" she prodded him playfully in his chest.

He knew he was not going to win, so he wrote the directions down for her, and put his seatbelt on ready to head to the lab and collect one of the Denalis. "Don't forget to call me Sara, I mean it" he emphasized the last 3 words, knowing she probably wouldn't call if she got upset.

She leaned over to quickly kiss his lips before getting out of the car to go to her own "Stop worrying. I promise, okay?" she chuckled at his protectiveness.

Gil shook his head and lifted an eyebrow at her before driving out of the driveway.

Sara drove off five minutes later.

Please press and review, it lets me know you are still interested in the story.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer **_I don't own CSI the franchise or the characters CBS does, I just borrow them to write my stories._

_**A/N **Thanks to my speedy Beta **graciebutterfliedgsr** for all her good work, any mistakes that remain are mine. Also thanks to all the readers who have read my story and those who have left a review. Sorry for making you all wait for this chapter, I know you have been waiting patiently, but it was quite a difficult chapter to write, as we have only seen very minor interaction between the two characters on screen, and I wasn't sure how I wanted them to act towards each other, and I had to alter it several times as new ideas popped into my head. I would really appreciate reviews on this chapter, as this is the only one so far that has given me any trouble, so I would like to get an indication as to what you think of my direction with the way the story is progressing._

**Dead bodies and New life Chapter 35 - Lunch with Heather**

Sara pulled her car up on the driveway in front of Heather's house. She was a little nervous and allowed herself a couple of minutes to try and calm herself and think: _Is this stupid? Should I have listened to Gil's concerns with more thought? Am I pushing my luck meeting Heather, after Gil spent the night with her and I gave him hell for three days, just because I wouldn't listen to him? Will I be setting our relationship up for more problems with my insecurities?_

She closed her eyes briefly and breathed in and out slowly _I can do this, I will show both Heather and Gil I am strong, and I might be able to put to rest some of my insecurities concerning her and Gil._

With renewed confidence she got out of the car and approached the door ready to knock, straightening her clothes she knocked firmly on the door.

The door opened and Heather smiled and said "Sara, hello come on in, is Grissom not with you?" she politely asked.

Sara smiled as convincingly as she could "Gil got called out to a scene that may be connected to his serial case, I hope you don't mind me coming here on my own. I thought it wouldn't be right if we both canceled at the last minute" she replied as she followed Heather into the depths of the house.

"No, it's quite alright Sara, the invitation was to you too, and I know how important Grissom's work is to him and how his schedule can interfere with his daily life" Heather said as she indicated for Sara to sit at a small table that was covered with a table cloth A fine bone china tea set sat on the table minus a tea pot, with white napkins and silverware "If you will excuse me for a couple of minutes, I just need to pour the hot water in the pot and collect the food" she smiled at Sara.

"Yes that's okay" Sara replied, then looked around the room at the old antique furnishings and obviously very feminine touches.

It was not what she had expected from a woman who used to be in the submissive/dominant business. The Heather that Sara had caught short glimpses of at the lab and the one associated with the rumor mill at work was a different person to whom Sara had seen the day before and was now experiencing. She could see why Gil would be intrigued by Heather, she was similar to him in that she could also compartmentalize different aspects of her life. She was intelligent, commanded full attention and gave her full attention to the people she was in conversation with and was gracefully elegant.

Heather placed a tea pot and two china plates of delicately trimmed sandwiches on the table.

"Watercress, Brie cheese and red onion. Grissom said you were vegetarian but ate dairy products. The watercress is high in iron, it should be good for your pregnancy. I hope you like them" Heather smiled and sat down.

"Yes I like all three and thank you, it was very thoughtful of you to think of my dietary needs" Sara watched as Heather poured the tea.

"I am also informed that you like Assam tea, that is what we have here, how do you like it Sara?" Heather asked her guest.

"Sugar, no milk or cream, thank you" Sara smiled, genuinely feeling a little more relaxed with the other woman "Is Alison not joining us today?" Sara asked to start conversation.

"No, she lives with her grandfather Jerome my ex husband, I get to have her here a couple of times a week though now, thanks to Grissom speaking up for me to Jerome" she paused "I will never be able to thank Grissom enough for what he did for me, when I thought everything looked bleak, and I thought I would never have any contact with my granddaughter, my last connection to my daughter Zoe" she sighed regretfully "I had no future when the courts handed sole custody to Jerome and we were not on speaking terms. Grissom gave me back a future when he persuaded Jerome to let me be a part of Alison's life" she smiled softly at Sara as she reached for a sandwich.

"I am glad Gil could help you, and I am glad you are getting to be a part of Alison's life and are happy, It will be thanks enough for Gil if he has been a part of making his friend happy" Sara smiled warmly at Heather and reached for one of the small sandwiches.

"Gil is a very special person and you are a very lucky woman Sara to have captured his heart. I can see he loves you very much and has done for a very long time. I would like to become your friend if you would allow it, and I am sure Grissom would be pleased too" she smiled genuinely.

"I would like that very much, thank you Heather"

They ate and drank their tea and chatted comfortably and found out they were both fond of different types of tea, and although Sara proffered to drink her tea at home out of a fine bone china cup, Heather went the whole way and owned several different full fine bone china tea sets. This is what Heather was showing Sara now in her kitchen "Oh they are really pretty, and very delicate looking Heather" Sara said.

"I ordered and had them shipped over from England, I also have some British teas sent to me on occasion" Heather replied, smiling.

"I love the different teas but have never thought of ordering them on-line. I might give it a try" said Sara looking at Heather and smiling.

"Come on Sara we will be more comfortable in the family room" Heather indicated to follow her "You're not in any rush are you, I don't want to keep you if you need to be somewhere else"

"No, I don't start work until five and Gil will probably pull a double shift so I would only be at home on my own anyway" Sara smiled at Heather wanting, to continue their conversation.

They both settled on large comfy chairs in the bright airy room.

"Sara, if you don't mind me asking, just say so if you don't, but how have you been coping with things after your kidnapping?" Heather asked, genuinely interested.

Sara looked into Heather's eyes, trying to read her motives for asking her the question, or any emotions in her eyes that could help her decide if she wanted to discuss the kidnapping with her. The last thing Sara wanted to see was pity or sympathy directed at her. When she saw no sign of either she sighed lightly. Should she take a chance with this woman and trust her with her personal thoughts and feelings, when she hardly knew her?

Gil had said to Sara that he was the only one that Heather trusted with handling her case, so Heather obviously had trust issues, but trusted Gil, but could I trust her? I trust Gil, and Gil trusts me, but does Gil trust her, he has never said to me that he does?

Heather could see the internal struggle that Sara was having, trying to decide to talk about personal things to her. She had had the same feelings towards Sara, but felt that Sara was someone she could trust

"Sara, it's okay, you don't need to tell me, I understand really I do" Heather said softly trying to reassure Sara.

Sara sighed again softly

"I am sorry I took so long to answer you Heather, it's just I haven't really discussed in detail how I feel, or how it has affected me with anyone yet. It is hard enough with everyone at work keeping an eye on me, thinking I am going to break, so I don't want to discuss it with them and worry them, and have them wrap me in cotton wool" she looked softly at Heather, hoping she would understand.

The two talked for several hours comfortably before Sara had to make a move to go get ready for work, so she said goodbye and arranged for her to come for lunch sometime at her and Gil's home, then left to drive to work.

Please press the button and review.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer** _I do not own CSI, CBS or the characters, so please don't sue me._

**A/N **_Thank you to my Beta __**graciebutterfliedgsr**_ _for all her speedy good work. Thanks for the reviews guys they are very much apreciated. Sorry only a short chapter, but I needed it to be short to set me up for future chapters. Please read and review. Enjoy!_

**Dead Bodies and New Life Chapter 36 – Slow night**

Sara arrived at work, took her jacket and placed it in her locker along with her purse, then she sat on the bench and pressed speed dial one on her cell to call Gil.

"Hey honey, I was wondering when you were going to call me, where are you" Gil answered brightly.

Sara smiled widely at hearing his voice "I am in the locker room, I just got here from Heathers" she replied.

"Well I am in my office alone, wanna come see me" he asked her playfully.

She chuckled "Be there in five" she ended the call and closed the phone.

They spent an hour in the office kissing and cuddling, and discussing how Sara's afternoon at Heathers had gone, and how Sara thought Heather was really different to how she had imagined her, or how other people had described her. She also told Gil how she had invited Heather to their house, but needed to set that up.

Gil had been a little perturbed and worried about the amount of time she had spent with Heather today, and their topic of conversation,but she hadn't told him what they had chatted about. Not that he wanted to be nosy, he was just concerned, Sara had every right to keep their private conversation's to herself.

But Gil was very aware of Sara's struggle with her traumatic childhood, the recent kidnapping and the future upcoming events, that he didn't want anyone pushing her or upsetting her, into discussing them if she was not ready, and he wasn't sure it would be a good thing for Heather and Sara to spend a lot of time together.

He knew Heather was an expert at spotting these things in people, hell she had done it with him, when he was having hearing problems and all his insecurities surfaced, she had easily got him to open up, to talk to her about them, but he had left feeling exposed and vulnerable, feelings he had let very few people see in his lifetime, and he didn't want Sara to feel like that.

Sara was a very complex person that very few people understood, not unlike himself, she carried guilt heavily, she didn't trust easily, hurt deeply when trust was broken, and was very vulnerable behind the false, strong persona she portrayed daily. Feeling vulnerable, exposed and weak, were feelings that Sara had most trouble coping with, and usually triggered her instincts, to want to run away.

He could only hope, that when she was ready, they would deal with her issues together, and that he was equipped enough to help her, in the right way that she needed.

Gil had told her that the body with bugs wasn't connected to his serial case, and that he would probably work around the lab, right on through the night until the night shift was finished, to conclude the case. Then he kissed her, and reminded her that they had the appointment with Dr Freyer tomorrow afternoon, and that he would attend it with her.

Sara went off to the break-room to receive her assignments for the night, after a last searing kiss off Gil, and a promise to find him later for her to have a break with him.

Sara found Gil in his office at 8.30pm, they had a half hour break eating the sandwiches and soda she had ordered earlier, before getting back to work on the window pane she was fitting back together, for Ecklie.

At 10.30pm Jim Brass came in to the lab she was working in "Hey Cookie, still working I see" he chuckled "Gil sent me to chase you out of the lab and off home, and, if I don't call him in the next fifteen minutes to tell him you have left the lab, he will come find you himself and take you home" he finished laughing at the look on Sara's face.

She groaned "I've finished this now in any case, but I was gonna hang around a bit, instead of being bored at home" she smiled sweetly at Jim hoping he would let her stay.

Jim looked at her mock sternly "Do you want Gil to kick my ass because you wouldn't listen to me" he sighed "Tell you what Cookie, get yourself off home, Vegas is having a quiet night tonight, and I will drop by your place in an hour and bring take out, I might bring ice cream too" he said playfully.

Her face softened "Okay I know when I'm beat" she chuckled "Just let me put this stuff away then go see Gil, and I will be on my way, but you really don't have to stop by the house Jim, just to keep me company" she said as she finished packing the evidence.

"Hey I am not just coming over to keep you company, I want the juicy gossip on your lunch with Lady Heather" he chuckled playfully.

Sara laughed "Not gonna happen, but she did tell me some juicy stuff about her and Gil" she said mischievously, as she left the room to drop of the evidence and go find Gil for a goodnight kiss.

"Catch you later Cookie" Jim shouted to her shaking his head.

Please press the little button and review


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer** _I don't own CSI, CBS or any of the characters so please don't sue my little ass, thank you!_

_**A/N** Thank you to everyone who has read and left very kind reviews for the story so far, you know who you are. Phew!! I never thought my first story would get this far, and readers would be still interested in what I have to write. I promise lots more twists and turns like a roller-coaster, so hang on, and Enjoy!!!! Please R&R._

**Dead bodies and New life Chapter 37 – House call Captain.**

Lying on the sofa with her pregnancy book in front of her and Hank laid on her feet keeping them warm, Sara sighed loudly.

Hank looked up at her, then crept up the sofa to her upper body and nuzzling his nose on her hand to signal he wanted some attention.

"Is that good, you want some attention don't you baby" she said as she rubbed behind his ears briskly.

Her hand twisted around from his neck down to his tummy for a brisk rub.

Sara laughed "You big softy, have you missed me today" she asked the dog, as she rubbed his tummy.

Hank barked in reply, and started to get excited.

"Come on baby, lets let you out in the yard to get rid of all that energy" Sara said as she got up from the couch and made her way to the patio doors to let him out.

Hank barked and jumped up at her.

"There you go baby, have a good run and leave the bee's alone, you know what happened last time" she chuckled at the dogs enthusiasm, as he bounded into the yard barking.

A knock came at the front door, so she made her way down the hall to answer it.

She looked through the spyglass Gil had fitted a couple of weeks ago, and saw Jim Brass, so she unlocked the door for him "Hey Jim you were quick" she remarked.

He followed her down the hall into the family room "Hey what can I say, the Vegas criminals must be having a night off, so all is quiet tonight" he chuckled as he entered the room and then spotted the patio door wide open "You shouldn't be leaving doors wide open at night Sara, you should know better than most people to do that, what if some opportunist madman spotted it open and decided to have a look and found you all alone" he said a little annoyed at her lack of security, especially in their line of work she knows the results of such ignored security measures.

"It's okay Jim I just let Hank out in the yard, and didn't close the door when I heard you knock on the door, anyway Hank would protect me" she chuckled, trying to lighten the sudden mood change of the Captain.

He sighed loudly "How would he protect you against a gun Sara, does he catch speeding bullets now" he said pointedly.

Sara smiled softly at Jim's fatherly protectiveness "Sorry Jim it wont happen again, I promise, and I am a big girl and can look after myself you know" she tried to look pointedly at him but softened the look, at his I am not amused look.

"Sara you have the baby to think about now, and I know you are tough and all, but please just be careful in future, okay" he said, setting the food down on the coffee table next to the plates and cutlery, Sara had already got out earlier.

"Okay Jim, come on lets eat" she smiled "Just gonna let Hank back in, you serve it up" she said letting Hank in, closing and locking the patio door.

They ate the Chinese food and drank the soda's Jim had brought, then cleared away the mess, and chatted a little about work.

Jim was waiting for a good opportunity to bring up the conversation about her taking some time off, but she was talking about work and other things and in a really good mood.

He knew it would be a difficult subject to broach with her, and it had to be done right, or he would upset and anger her and she would know that he was trying to help Gil persuade her into doing something Sara Sidle didn't do well, and that was rest and take things easy.

He now felt sorry for the entomologist in trying to pitch the conversation just right, the last thing he or Gil wanted to do was upset or stress her out anymore than she had already been after the kidnapping, her past issues surfacing and her recent nightmares.

Gil had talked to him briefly before he came here, and told him about her nightmare on the couch, and lack of acknowledging she had had one to him, also the fact that Gil suspected Sara was having more nightmares than she was letting on to them.

He had told Jim, they didn't sleep together at nights except nights off, as he was at work, but she would sleep with him for a while in the mornings, but he had not seen her have one since the night after she came out of the hospital after the kidnapping, but she was okay for the rest of the week that Gil was off work to look after her.

"Want some ice cream and a coffee Jim, I am going to have some and a cup of tea" she asked as she went to stand, she swayed a little then sat down again quickly.

"Hey you alright Cookie" Jim asked concerned seeing her nearly collapse, and holding her arm to steady her.

"Yeah just a dizzy spell I have been getting them since I got pregnant, there nothing to worry about, I'm probably just a little anemic" she said standing steadily to show him she was okay.

"Whoa just take it easy Sara, and rest up" he said, thinking he may just be able to start up the conversation he wanted to get to.

"I'm okay now, it has passed Jim, I am just going to the toilet, then I will get the tea, coffee and ice cream" she said as she made towards the toilet.

After ten minutes Jim was getting a little worried because she hadn't come out of the bathroom yet "Sara" he called out as he stood up.

There was no answer, so he made his way out into the hall and to the bathroom, knocking on the door lightly "Sara, is everything okay" he said worriedly.

Again there was no answer and his concern grew as he grabbed the door handle and opened the door "I am coming in Sara, so you better be decent" he tried to joke to ease his anxiety.

What he saw made his blood pressure shoot up, Sara was laid on her side near the toilet, unconscious with a small bump and cut to her forehead, with smeared blood around it, but that wasn't what frightened Jim, it was the the sight of blood around the crotch area of Sara's light blue jeans.

He knew from experience with his ex-wife that Sara should not be bleeding if she is pregnant, which only meant one thing to him, that Sara could be losing the baby.

Jim Quickly got his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 911, as he knelt down to her, feeling for her pulse, which was strong but a bit unsteady.

The operator answered "This is Captain Jim Brass LVPD I need an ambulance at San Bruno Avenue Henderson, ASAP, I have an unconscious 35 year old pregnant female, with a small head wound and possible threatened miscarriage, get here quick" he said quickly but concisely into the phone before snapping it closed.

He quickly ran outside and put his lights on in his police issue Ford Taurus in the driveway, to indicate to the emergency services which house to come to, then ran back indoors leaving the door open.

As he reached her she was trying to sit up, and feeling her forehead "Sara hold still, the paramedics will be here soon" he said as he knelt down and tried to get her to lay down again.

"I am fine Jim, I just fainted" she said as she resisted him, pushing his hands away.

"Sara you are NOT fine, you were unconscious and totally out of it, you have taken a knock to the head" he paused thinking how he was going to phrase the next part, that she had obviously not realized about yet " Sara you are bleeding down below honey, so please, for me, just lay down and wait for the paramedics to come check you out, okay" he put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Sara looked at Jim, she was scared and could see the worry and panic in his face "The baby! Jim I can't lose the baby" she started to cry and tremble "Where's Gil, I want Gil, Jim get him for me please" she continued to cry as he laid her head down on the floor, on top of a thick towel he grabbed of the rail.

A voice shouted into the house "Captain Jim Brass, paramedics, is it all clear to enter"

"Yeah come on through, we are in the bathroom" Jim shouted back.

Two paramedics came in and ask Jim to move while they attended to Sara.

"Sara I am gonna call Gil, then I will be right with you okay honey" Jim said as he pulled out his cell and pressed speed dial to Grissom's phone.

"Okay" Sara sniffed as she was being tended to and loaded onto a stretcher.

"Where are you taking her" Jim asked.

"Desert Palms" one of the paramedics replied.

"Thanks" Jim said as he watched Sara being wheeled out the house

"Hey Gil it's Jim, I am at your house" he paused "Listen up, Sara had a little accident...She's okay...Will you just listen up and stay calm Gil, she is on her way to Desert palms as we speak...Gil she is okay, I think she fainted in the bathroom...and knocked her head when she fell...I will lock up the house and follow the ambulance. Get someone to drive you Gil... I mean it Gil when I say get someone to drive you, we don't need you in an accident too" he said and closed the phone after Gil ended the call.

As Jim jumped in his car and started the engine, the ambulance set off, so Jim followed close behind.

**A/N** Your next letter is **T **come on have a guess!

**FYI **San Bruno Avenue Henderson is an actual street in Vegas, just thought I would use it as William Peterson's dog is called Bruno!

Please press and review, you know you want to!


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer- **_I don't own anything to do with CBS, CSI or the franchise._

**A/N** **Warning** **this chapter covers sensitive material centered around a medical pregnancy condition known as Placenta Previa, please do not read if** **this** **information may upset you.** _This chapter is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own, also I have no medical training, but I did have a friend who had this medical condition many years ago, although treatment for it may be different now, so please bear this in mind reading the chapter. Please R&R. _

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 38 – Blood Pressure Gil**

Jim arrived at the hospital right behind the ambulance, so he quickly parked up and rushed into the reception area "A female patient has just been brought in by ambulance, Sara Sidle, could you tell me where she is please" Jim said quickly as he produced his LVPD badge to hopefully gain some information.

The 30 something brunette receptionist looked up at him and smiled "She was taken through to the ER, but you will have to wait in the waiting room sir until she has been assessed by a doctor, could you please fill out these forms with her details and get them back to me ASAP" the woman said passing him a clipboard and pen.

"But" Jim was about to say something else when the woman interrupted him

"We will need her details first sir, then I will get a doctor to come out and speak with you when she has been seen" she said pointedly and indicating she had other things to do.

He sighed heavily before walking over to the waiting room and positioning himself in a chair where he could see the main doors and watch for Gil entering.

Jim started to fill in what little information he knew about Sara, which only took a matter of minutes, when he heard the familiar voice of the panicked entomologist asking for Sara at the reception.

"Gil" Jim shouted over to his friend who was stood with Nick.

"Hang on Jim" Gil said as he turned back to the receptionist "Sara Sidle, she was just brought in, can you tell me where she is" he asked the woman.

"Sir as I told the guy over there" she indicated towards Jim "She is in the ER waiting to be assessed by a doctor, but we need her details ASAP, then when she has been examined, a doctor will come out and speak with you, so you need to go wait in the waiting room" she said turning away from him to her computer screen.

Jim got up and walked over to Nick and Gil.

"But you don't understand she is my fiancée, and she is 3 months pregnant, could you please tell me how she is, I wasn't with her when this happened" he said getting all worked up and anxious.

"Hey Nick" Jim said quietly pulling him slightly away by the arm "Give Catherine a ring outside and tell her whats going on, it is not looking good for the baby, and we might need her if Gil loses it emotionally" he whispered to Nick.

"Back in five" Nick said as he walked to the main doors.

Jim could see his friend getting himself into a state with worry, so he went over to him and pulled him away from the reception "Come on Gil, come sit down and fill in these forms they need the information" he sighed heavily at his friend resisting him "Gil just let them look after Sara, she is in the right place, and you need to calm down this wont do either of you any good"

Gil walked to the waiting room with Jim giving up on getting any more information out of the woman "What happened Jim?, what was she doing? Has she eaten tonight? Did she fall or what Jim?" Gil asked his questions in quick succession as he sat down heavily next to Jim.

"Gil will you just calm down, this wont do your blood pressure any good" he paused looking at Gil who had several emotions playing in his eyes, he looked tired, worried, frightened, sad all at the same time "She ate some Chinese food then got up and had a dizzy spell, so I told her to take it easy, which she did for a couple of minutes, then she went to the toilet and was gone to long, so I went to see what was going on and I found her on the floor in the bathroom unconscious with a small cut and bump to her head" he pause because what he was going to say next would really worry and upset his friend "Gil she was also bleeding down below"

Gil's face showed confusion until it registered what Jim was on about, then deep lines creased his face as he went drip white, a deep sadness and worry entered his eyes "The baby" Gil said softly.

"Gil, she woke up just before the paramedics arrived, she tried to get up and didn't even know she was bleeding, I had to tell her, then she wanted me to call you" Jim said to his friend who had closed his eyes and dropped his head down hearing his words.

"Jim if she loses our baby she will be devastated, she will blame herself and the guilt will be too much for her, and it might just be the thing that pushes her over the edge" he sighed heavily as his shoulders slumped.

Jim patted him on the shoulder for comfort "Gil everything will be okay, come on buddy try and fill these forms in, you know more than me" he said handing him the clipboard to try and distract him from his inner pain. _I only hope she doesn't lose the baby, because I think the both of them will be devastated, and I just hope Gil can be strong and keep himself together because I don't think it will be a pretty sight if he loses it _Jim though

Gil filled in the forms and Jim took them back to the reception, Nick came back in after he made his call to Catherine and they all sat in a relative silence, occasionally a comment would be made by one of them.

A quarter of an hour later Catherine walked through the main doors carrying four large carry out coffees, she walked into the waiting room handing out the coffees to the group.

"Here you go Gil, get that down you the coffee in this place is like tar" she smiled softly at him "Has a doctor been to tell you anything yet?" she asked him.

"No" he sighed heavily and looked towards reception "We have been waiting half an hour now" he said as he looked at his watch.

"Jim go ask at reception again, see if you can find out whats going on" she said to Jim.

"Yeah back in a minute guys" he said as he walked over to the desk.

"You know Gil things will probably be okay you know, Sara is a tough cookie and no doubt the baby is too" she said patting him on the shoulder to show support.

"Yeah Griss things will be okay for sure" Nick said but not totally convinced himself.

Gil didn't answer he just wanted to see Sara to see if she was alright.

A doctor in a white coat, with a stethoscope around his neck came in the waiting room "Family of Miss Sara Sidle" he looked around the room.

Gil's head shot up and he stood quickly "I am her finance Gil Grissom" he said firmly.

"Ah yes she has been asking for you, I am Doctor Reynolds, the man shook Gil's hand "If you would like to follow me, I will update you on her condition and take you to see her" he said as he made his way out of the waiting room with Gil in tow.

"Sara is currently up on the maternity ward" he said as they both entered the lift.

"Is she going to be alright?" Gil asked hopefully his heart pounding in his chest, and his hands trembling slightly.

"When Sara was brought in she was experiencing some bleeding from her vagina, and after she establishing that she is pregnant, we then contacted her Physician Dr Fiona Freyer, who informed us of Sara's pregnancy details" Doctor Reynolds paused to step out the doors and lead Gil towards an office on the floor "Please sit down Mr Grissom so we can talk in privacy, then I will take you to see her" he said.

"It's Dr Grissom, I have a PhD in Entomology, but you can just call me Grissom" Gil said to be polite, then sighed "Is she going to be alright, are they both going to be okay" he asked worry etching his face, the trembling increasing at the doctor not answering his question directly.

"Okay Grissom as I was saying, Dr Freyer informed us of Sara's pregnancy and the low placing of the fetus in the womb and Sara's continued bleeds as if she was still experiencing her normal menstrual cycle. We have done another scan on Sara and have established that the placenta is very low in the womb and very close to the opening of the cervix, this condition in pregnancy is called placenta previa" the Doctor paused to let Gil take the information in.

"Yes we knew about the fetus laying low in the womb, and the possible minor surgical procedure Sara may need to have if the bleeding continued, we took every precaution that was recommended by Dr Freyer, but we didn't know what the professional name of her pregnancy condition was called" Gil said.

"Well Grissom I don't mean to scare you but I feel I must be honest with both you and your fiancée, placenta previa can be a very serious condition resulting in Fatalities" Dr Reynolds paused again and took in the look of deep worry in Grissom's eyes before he closed them briefly

"Sara is currently approximately 13 weeks gestation, if you both decide to carry on with this pregnancy Sara will have to undergo the surgical procedure that Dr Freyer discussed with you where a stitch is place in the cervix to help prevent miscarriage, she will also have to go on almost complete bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy to prevent her going into labor before we think the baby can safely be delivered by cesarean section" the Doctor said clearly.

"Does the baby have to be delivered only by cesarean section?" Gil asked softly.

"That is the only safe way for both Sara and the baby" he said pointedly making sure he was totally understood, he could clearly see that Grissom was struggling to deal with what he had just heard.

"Okay" Gil said solemnly.

"I will get one of the nurses to get you a coffee and you can wait here to drink it, and take some time to think about what I have just told you" The Doctor said "I will ring down to reception to have them send your family and friends up if you like" he said as he picked up the phone ready to dial.

"Yes coffee would be good right now, but could you just ask Catherine and Jim to come up for now, they are my co-workers and friends" Gil said looking to the window in the office.

Dr Reynolds picked up the phone and asked for someone to bring the coffee, then he pressed a button for the extension for reception and relayed the details for Catherine and Jim to come up to the maternity floor as Gil stared of into space thinking of Sara and the possible danger she faced with the pregnancy

"I will give you half and hour and then I will be back to take you in to see Sara, I have already discussed all this with her so you will need talk with her, and decide on how to proceed" the doctor said as he left the office.

Gil was in utter turmoil he didn't want Sara to be in any danger and she would be with the pregnancy, and he didn't want her hurt and she would be deeply, if she either lost the baby or had to terminate the pregnancy on medical grounds. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes as a slight pain throbbed at his temples, signaling a possible migraine with the thoughts and emotions battling madly in his head.

_She has been through enough in the last year, hell she has been through enough to last anybody a lifetime already, how is she ever going to cope emotionally, mentally and physically? I waisted so much time because of my damn insecurities and we were supposed to live happily ever after, why does this have to happen to us now? All we want is to be happy and have our own family, is it to much to ask after all the horror we see every day? _He questioned nobody in particular in his thoughts,as a nurse entered and placed a coffee on the desk, then smiling softly at him and leaving him alone again.

Five minutes later Catherine and Jim entered the office and Gil filled them in on the latest on Sara's condition.

"Have you been in to see her yet Gil" Jim asked his obviously worried friend.

"No, I needed a little time to absorb what the doctor told me, and how I am going to discuss it with Sara, she is going to be really scared" he sighed heavily "If she has to be on bed rest for months, god knows what it will do to her mental health" he said quietly standing up "I have to go see her now" he walked slowly out of the office as Jim and Catherine sent sympathetic looks his way, then looked at each other worriedly.

**A/N **Sorry to leave it there guys but the chapter would have been really long, next chapter tomorrow.

Please press and review the story so far!


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own CBS, CSI or any thing to do with them apart form my DVD collection of the series._

_**A/N** This will be the last chapter for two weeks while I take a break for Christmas, I have family coming to visit so I wont have time to dedicate to the chapters that I would like, I hope to have you back reading the story in January. **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! **This chapter is not beta'd so any mistakes are my own. Please R&R. Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New life Chapter 39 – Team visit.**

Gil walked in to the room where Sara was and saw that she was laid on her side in the hospital bed, as he got closer he could see that she was asleep, so he leaned down and kissed her gently on her temple and grasped her hand lightly in his, he sat down in the chair positioned at the side of the bed.

Sara stirred a little and let out a soft almost inaudible sigh, she could sense his presence even in her sleep.

He rubbed his thumb slowly over the back of her knuckles to sooth her "Shhhhhhhhhhhh" he whispered as he took in the relaxed features of her face.

A small white gauze dressing was stuck to her forehead, a drip was connected to the back of her hand where the butterfly clip was inserted, so they could inject any drugs she would require, and wires came from a machine that was quietly sounding a rapid heartbeat of the baby, and was connected to a thick elastic band around Sara's tummy.

The noise coming from the machine was reassuring and quite hypnotic Gil thought, it was probably what had helped Sara doze of to sleep, he could feel his own body relaxing as the sound continued. The baby's heartbeat sounded strong to him and gave him some comfort that just maybe things would be okay for them all.

A small moan came from Sara as she moved to reposition herself, the band a little uncomfortable for her.

"Shhhhhhhhh" Gil soothed her.

"Gil" Sara said softly opening her eyes.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh...Honey it's okay, I'm here" he said.

Tears started to form heavily in her eyes as she remembered the doctors talk with her earlier "The baby Gil" she managed on a small sob as the tears cascaded down her face.

Gil stood and sat on the bed and swung his legs up next to her, bringing her into a tight embrace and kissing her on the side of the head "It's okay, the baby is strong Sara listen" he paused "Can you hear that?" he looked down into her eyes as she listened "Sara that's our baby's heartbeat it's strong, just like yours and mine, everything is going to be alright okay" he emphasized with a peck on her lips.

She nodded then sniffed as she buried her head in his chest to be closer to him.

"We can do this Sara I know we can, it's just going to be a little different to how we thought things were going to be" Gil said with conviction in his voice as he rubbed his hand softly up and down her arm.

"I know" Sara muttered, then she looked up at him, into his watery blue eyes, she could see that he was upset at seeing her cry "Did the doctor tell you everything"

"Yes he did, but we will talk about that later honey, you need to rest okay" he said then sighed.

Sara nodded "You do know I am going to end up crazy by the time the baybug is born don't you" she said lightening the mood a little as she smiled at him softly.

"I think most of the lab thinks you are already" he joked, receiving a jab to the tummy.

"Hey, I never said you were" Gil feigned hurt and pouted, then a smile took over his mouth at her mock annoyed look "You can't fool me Sara Sidle" he chuckled as she beamed a smile.

A knock on the door sounded, then it opened up and Jim Brass poked his head around it "I hope you two are not making out in here, there are rules in this hospital you know" he joked smiling widely at Sara.

Gil flushed slightly as Sara laughed "No it's okay to come in Jim" Sara said.

Jim approached as she sat up a bit, still in Gil's lose embrace as Jim leaned over to her and kissed her cheek.

"All the guys are waiting outside to see you, luck has it that Vegas is quiet tonight, you want me to shout them in" Jim asked her.

"Sara if you are not up to it they came come by later" Gil said protectivly.

"It's okay Gil, I feel fine, they can come in for a while" she said to him.

"Well if you get tired or just want some peace promise to let me know okay" he said softly worry flickering in his eyes.

"It's okay and I promise" she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay Cookie, I will go get them" Jim said as he went out the room.

"You sure about this" Gil asked her.

"No, but I will have to get used to it or I wont see anyone for months, and it will be harder on you" she said.

"Sara I don't want you to worry about me, I will sort something out work wise and visiting you okay" he said kissing her "I Just want you to concentrate on you and babybug" he smiled at her as the guys walked in.

"Babybug! the baby had to have something to do with your bugs didn't it Gil" Catherine chuckled.

"Babybug aw how cute" Nick said sweetly kissing Sara on the cheek.

"Hey girl how you doing" Warrick said as he looked at Sara and Grissom who were now red around the cheeks and neck.

"Okay" Sara replied.

Gil started to get up off the bed but Sara gripped him tighter in her embrace, and looked up at him "Stay" she said quietly.

He nodded at her and made himself comfortable again embracing her close, but he felt a little uncomfortable with the team there and displaying public affection. He sighed quietly and thought if she needs my comfort she will have it not matter how uncomfortable I feel.

Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Jim had grabbed some chairs and were now sitting near the bed as Greg bounded in the room "Thanks guys for telling me you were coming in here, someone could have woke me" he said exasperatedly as he sat on the end of the bed "Wow! I never thought I would get to actually be on the same bed with you Sara" he chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "Mind you the boss man wasn't part of my dream"

The guys all laughed loudly at Greg's comment, and Gil's glare he was sending the young CSI.

"Make the most of just sitting there perched on the bed visiting me Greggo, because that is all you are ever gonna be doing" Sara smiled widely at her friend as she gave Gil a squeeze then started to caress his back out of site of her visitors.

They all laughed again as Greg pouted like a big baby.

"Aw poor Greggo" Nick commented.

"I though you were seeing that girl you took out on a couple of dates Greg" said Warrick.

Greg was just about to answer when Brass butted in "Did she not like that weird head banging music you listen to"

"Weird and head banging, how can you say that about my cool music, anyhow she works during the day so we wouldn't see much of each other so we didn't think it would be worth it to carry on seeing each other" he sighed regretfully "She was so hot too"

A round of "Aw's" came from the group.

"Anyhow back to Gil's cute little nickname for the baby, I take it you chose it?" Catherine asked Gil who tried to look nonchalent.

Sara laughed at Gil trying to hide how uncomfortable he was "You guessed right Cath" she chuckled as Gil turned to her shocked at revealing the news.

"We didn't want to keep calling the baby, it or just baby so I chose the nickname babybug, it just seemed to fit the situation perfectly" he said proudly.

"Aw Griss man your not gonna pick a real bug name for the kid are you?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah kids can be real cruel you know Gil" Jim put in.

Gil held up his hand to defend himself.

"You cant do that to the kid Gil" Catherine said seriously.

Gil shook his head with his hand still raised waiting for them all to finish "We will not be picking a bug name you will be pleased to know, and we won't be picking any name until we know the sex of babybug, but when we do pick a name it will have some kind of meaning" he said proudly earning him a quick peck on the chin of Sara.

They all carried on chatting for a while, but when the noise in the room got a little loud with laughing and telling jokes a nurse entered the room "Sorry but you are all going to have to leave apart from Mr Grissom, this is a maternity floor and most of the women are trying to sleep, and it is way past visiting hours" the nurse said sternly looking at each of them in turn.

All of them got up and stacked the chairs in the corner then either kissed Sara on the cheek or hugged her and promised to come visit her again. Greg looked uncomfortable for how to say goodbye to Sara as he looked at the floor, he was scared that his boss wouldn't be pleased if he touched her in any way.

"Come here Greg, Gil wont sack you if you give me a friendly hug" she chuckled trying to ease her friend as she held out her arms.

Greg quickly but lightly hugged her averting his eyes from either Sara or Grissom, then pulled away walking to the door "I will be back to see you soon, take care Sara" he said as he went out the door.

The nurse who had stood at the door with her arms crossed watching the visitors leave, now made over to the bed "Mr Grissom you can stay with your fiancée for half an hour more then I think you should go, so that Miss Sidle can get her rest" she said as she checked the machine at the bedside.

"Is Dr Reynold coming in to speak with us do you know?" Gil asked.

"No he feels it is a little late in the night to be discussing details with you, and wants the patient to relax and sleep after the nights events, so he will speak with you both in the morning when he does his rounds at around 10am" she said as she went to leave the room "Half an hour okay" she closed the door.

"Are you going to be okay without me honey" Gil asked her.

"Yeah, you need to go back to work anyway" Sara said kissing him on the lips.

"We will talk about that tomorrow" he said before he kissed her again.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" Sara moaned before tilting her head and running her tongue over his lips and deepening the kiss.

They made out on the bed for a good ten minutes and things were starting to heat up as Gil pulled back slowly and groaned, he rested his forehead on hers breathing quickly and trying to control his arousal "God Sara I am going to miss you, I do already and I haven't even left you yet" he closed his eyes briefly at the emotions running through him.

"Hey I will miss you too, it wont be for long and I will be home again soon" she pecked his lips "I love you so much Gill, I really do" she cuddled into his chest.

"I love you too honey, it just hurts when I cant be with you" he said stroking her hair softly, letting the hair run through his fingers soothing them both.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" she mumbled tiredly into his chest.

"Shhhhhhhhhh go to sleep, I will stay with you until you are asleep okay honey" he whispered to her and carried on stroking her hair.

"uh huh" she muttered.

Ten minutes later Sara was breathing evenly and softly snoring, so Gil very carefully eased himself up and laid her down and covered her with the blanket, before gently kissing her head "Love you Sara" he whispered to her before he left the room.

Please press the little button and review!


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer** – _Please see chapter 1_

**A/N** _Welcome back and Happy 2008 to everyone, I hope you carry on enjoying my story and leaving me reviews, idea's, advice and constructive criticism all of it is very welcome. All mistakes are all my own as this is not beta'd. Hope you all had a very good Christmas and New Year! R&R. Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 40 – Arrangements & Dr Reynolds.**

After leaving the hospital Gil had phone Conrad Ecklie to say he was taking a weeks personal time off, and would at some point be taking some of his amassed vacation time too, and that he would be at the lab sometime tomorrow to fill in the necessary paperwork for him to file.

He also told Ecklie that he doubted that Sara would be returning to work before the baby was born due to complications with the pregnancy, but he would confirm either way once he had spoken with both Sara and the doctor in more detail.

Ecklie had been annoyed with Gil taking time off but couldn't really do anything about the situation, so he demanded that the paperwork be done ASAP and that he was informed of Sara's future work plans, and that if she could not continue working for the rest of her pregnancy he would require a medical statement submitted with her paperwork.

Gil had slammed his cell shut disgusted with the mans attitude and severe lack of compassion to their current situation "Damn idiot" Gil had said aloud to himself.

On reaching their home he had fed Hank, then let him outside whilst he made something to eat before going upstairs to the bedroom for a couple of hours of sleep.

Waking up he had showered and dressed had breakfast, and again fed and let Hank outside, he didn't know how long it would be before he was home again so decided to leave the dog with the sitter today.

He grabbed an overnight bag and started to collected some things that Sara would need for her stay in the hospital.

As he trailed around the house he deposited items in the bag. The book of poems they read together sometimes, her crime novel, the latest forensic magazine, two pairs of her pajamas, her white toweling cotton bath robe, slippers and undergarments, one of the framed photo's of the pair of them at the seminar where they met, her favorite lounging top which used to be his old UCLA sweatshirt, his advanced crossword book, he chuckled when he put it in the bag _these should keep her busy for a while_ he thought.

Now in their bathroom he started to pick up her lavender shampoo and conditioner, her body lotion, "Oh what the hell" he said as he just piled all of her personal stuff on the bathroom vanity into her toilet bag, then a towel, and her hairdryer was packed.

In the family room he picked up her i pod and Mp3 player and made a mental note to buy extra batteries for her, he also put in the photo of himself and Hank taken when they were out hiking one day. Then he spotted the invites for the wedding so he put them and a pen in the bag _I hope we will still manage to have the wedding, I will have to remember to ask the doctor if she will be allowed out for the day for it, she will be so upset if they wont let her out _he thought zipping the bag up.

With the bag packed and Hank dropped of at the sitters he finally made his way to the hospital via a store to pick up the batteries and parked up in the long stay section, it was now nearly 9am.

On entering Sara's room he beamed a smile at her as their eyes met, then he walked up to her "Hey honey I missed you" he said as he placed the bag on the floor and leaned over to her to give her a soft kiss on the lips "Did you manage to sleep well?" he sat on the side of her bed facing her and holding her hand.

"A little, but I missed being cuddled up to you, I missed your warmth and your arms around me" she sighed heavily "I hate being away from you Gil, I don't like being in here, the beds are uncomfortable, and it's to noisy" she finished her whine with a huff.

Gil moved to the side of her and put his legs up on the bed so he cuddle her to him, she laid her head on his chest "Better?" he asked.

"Uh huh" she said quietly loving their closeness "But I still hate it in here" she said petulantly.

"Hank is with the sitter today, I have spoken with Ecklie and taken a weeks personal time off, and informed him of the possibility of you not being able to carry on working for the rest of the pregnancy, I have to go to the lab sometime today to fill out the paperwork otherwise you have got me all to yourself for a whole week, more if I take some of my vacation time too" he said happily to her hoping to cheer her up.

Sara pulled her head away from his chest to look up into his eyes "Are you sure you want to do that Gil, it is going to be really boring just sitting around here all the time when you could be solving cases and doing experiments" she smiled softly as she thought that she didn't want to be a burden to anyone, least of all him.

"Sara you and babybug are my number one priority right now, and I want to be here with you both right now" he sighed "The lab will survive without me I'm sure, and as for getting bored how could I possible get bored being with the one person who makes me happy" he said kissing her lovingly.

"I love you Gilbert Grissom you know that right" she said pecking his lips.

"Yes I do, and I love you too, both of you" he hugged her gently and placed a kiss on her head as she rested it again on his chest.

"When we speak with the doctor later to see what treatment you will need, I will need to ask him a few questions myself, I have a couple of idea's in mind but I need to hear what the doctor has to say first" he sighed "How do you feel about having the stitch procedure that Dr Freyer told us about, it looks like Dr Reynolds wants to perform the minor surgery, going by what he was saying to me last night"

"Well I am a little scared, I don't like any kind of anesthetic because I don't react well to it, and hospitals still make me a little nervous, but if it will help me carry the babybug to a safe delivery date then I will do it without a doubt" she lifted her head to look at him and tried to smile at him confidently.

Gil noticed her trying to convey her fake confidence to him as he looked into her eyes "I will be with you all of the way Sara, we are in this together remember" he said trying to reassure her, then he sighed lightly "I know that I am not the one carrying babybug and that it is your body that is taking all the extra strain, but believe me when I say my heart and mind are with you 100 percent, I just wish I could do more to help you" he smiled weakly at her.

"Gil don't do this to yourself please, you are doing just as much as me to make this situation the best it can be, so don't beat yourself up over it okay honey" she said kissing him softly then smiling at him "You being here alone is helping me more than you could know, Gil Grissom is the best treatment I could ever have" she chuckled as she watched him blush lightly.

"Okay, and thank you Sara for understanding me and loving me" he beamed a huge smile at her.

They chatted for a while and both had a short nap before a knock came on the door and Dr Reynolds entered the room "Ah both having a nap I see, sorry to disturb you both but we do need to discuss the pregnancy and any treatment" he smiled at the couple on the bed.

Gil sat up and slung his legs over the side of the bed to stand, then turned to help Sara into a more comfortable sitting upright position, fluffing her pillows for her "Comfortable now honey?" he asked her smiling tenderly.

"Yeah thanks" she said softly as she rubbed her eyes to clear them.

Gil sat on the chair at the the side of the bed and held her hand in his,while Dr Reynolds pulled up another chair and sat at the other side of the bed so he faced the couple.

The Doctor smiled at Sara "Right Sara first of all we have your blood tests back and it shows that you are severely anemic, so I would like for you to have a blood transfusion to see if we can bring your red cell count back up to a more healthier level, and then we will be giving you prenatal vitamins with iron for the rest of the pregnancy" he paused looking at the nodding couple "Is that going to be okay with you Sara"

"Yes, so long as the bag of blood is covered up and not on display I have seen enough of that in my line of work" she sighed then looked at Gil smiling unconvincingly.

Gil squeezed her had to try and reassure her.

"Okay, we will also have to make some adjustments to your diet with you being vegetarian, to make sure you are getting enough of the right nutrients from the food groups" he smiled seeing the couple look at each other and smile.

"Private joke" Gil chuckled referring to how she became a vegetarian after the pig experiment.

Dr Reynolds nodded "I think the most immediate course of action that really needs to addressed first is scheduling you in for tomorrow to have the stitch procedure, that was discussed between you both and Dr Freyer, the pregnancy stands a far better chance of reaching a safe delivery date if we carry out the surgery ASAP, how do you feel about having the surgery and it being scheduled for tomorrow Sara?" the doctor asked her.

"Okay I suppose, a little nervous about the anesthetic" she sighed heavily and let out a long breath "No one ever really wants to have surgery but if it will help our baby, go ahead do it as soon as you can" she said resignedly.

"We are aware of how your body reacts to the anesthetic, it is all in your medical file, you take some time to come out of anesthetic and when you do you can be a little agitated, but don't worry Sara your not the first person and you wont be the last person to react this way, we have it covered okay" he said reassuring her.

Dr Reynolds passed some leaflets to Gil "These contain details of the procedure we will be doing, and the surgeon will be in to discuss it further with you just before he performs it okay" he looked at the couple and smiled softly at them "Do either of you have any questions for me?"

"After Sara has had the surgery and blood transfusion, what will be her future treatment for the rest of the pregnancy" Gil asked.

"Sara will need to be on complete bed rest at least for the next month, then we will reassess her condition regularly, it may be the case that for most of the pregnancy she will be on bed rest of some form or other" he paused to look at Sara "I am sorry Sara but you will not be able to go back to work under any circumstances for the rest of your pregnancy, the risk is far to great"

Sara slumped down in bed disappointed at the thought of all that time in the hospital, and closed her eyes to stop the onslaught of tears that threatened to spill as her emotions rose, she didn't like to cry in front of an audience, but she was struggling to make them stop.

"Dr Reynolds would there be any chance that Sara could go home after the initial treatment and be on bed rest if we employ a nurse to be with her at all times?" Gil asked hopefully knowing Sara would be upset if she couldn't go home for months.

The doctor frowned in thought for a couple of minutes.

"Sara has been through an awful lot in the last months, and has equally spent enough time in her life in hospitals, which she really doesn't like to start with, also I would be very concerned for her mental wellbeing if she has to spend such a long time in here" Gil added looking concerned.

Sara had turned in the bed away from the doctor to face Gil with her head buried in the pillow and her eyes still shut.

Gil was getting a little upset knowing the news was upsetting her and it made his chest ache for her. He stood and sat next to her on the bed putting his feet up and gently bringing her into an embrace and resting her head on his chest. She buried her head as deep as she could into his warmth, then he felt a warm dampness from where she was silently crying.

"Shhhhhh...It's going to be okay Sara" he said to try and sooth her as he felt her body shake slightly with repressed sobs.

"Let me discuss this with my colleagues and Dr Freyer, then we will see how the procedure goes tomorrow, then I can give you an answer, is that okay with you both?" Dr Reynolds asked them.

"Yes, that should be okay" Gil said as he looked down at Sara "Honey is that okay with you?"

Sara only nodded into his chest, and Gil nodded to the doctor.

"Okay, I need to go and finish my rounds, but I will nip in later to tell you when the procedure will be performed, get some rest Sara" he said as he put the chair away and left the room.

Sara started to sob quietly and Gil tightened his embrace on her offering words of reassurance and comfort, until she fell asleep.

A good while later Gil slipped from the bed slowly and left the room to make his way to the hospital entrance to make a few calls, one was to Greg to ask him to visit later to try and cheer Sara up, another to Al Robbins to ask him if he could recommend a good nursing agency that he could contact if Sara was going to be allowed home, and the other was to a florist to order an orchid to be delivered to Sara in her hospital room.

After placing the calls he got himself a coffee out of one of the vending machines and made his way back to Sara's room.

On opening the door he looked over towards the bed to see that Sara was awake and had a visitor.

"Hello Grissom" the woman said softly greeted Gil.

Please press the little button to review, to let me know that readers are still interested in me continuing on with the story, I promise there are surprises to come and lots of twists and turns.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer **– _Please see chapter 1_

**A/N** _Long chapter today I had a lot to write and didn't really want to split it into several chapters, even though the whole chapter was a little hard to write and many adjustments had to be made, I hope I did it some justice. If I don't post as regular as I normally do sometime in the next week it is because I have a new computer and internet provider to set up, so if you could bare with me I would be grateful. Please R&R. Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life chapter 41 – Lady Visitor **

"Hello Heather" Gil said with a strained smile, as he then looked to Sara smiling softly but genuinely at her "I just went to get a coffee and to make a few phone calls while you slept, is everything okay honey?" he said a little uncomfortable using the sentiment in front of Heather and making his way over to the bed and taking Sara's hand in his own.

"I will leave you two alone while I go and get some lunch in the cafeteria, can I get you a sandwich or something Heather?" he asked politely turning to Heather.

"No thank you I have just eaten a light lunch, and you don't have to go on my account" she said a little amused at his uncomfortable behavior.

"He needs to go and eat something because he will get cranky if he has no energy and gets tired, besides it looks like he is going to need any excuse for a break from sitting here with me all day, because it looks like I am gonna be here for the long haul" Sara sighed but squeezed his hand.

Gil had already become a little concerned for her mental wellbeing, and just hearing her guilt at the prospect of being a burden to him, and her depressed tone, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek "Hey we don't know that yet, they might let you go home with a nurse present, besides I love spending time with you, you know that right?" he said a little shyly and blushing a little at their intimacy in front of Heather, but he thought it was worth it to help comfort and reassure Sara.

Sara nodded then smiled widely at his blushing, with understanding him being uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed in front of Heather "Go get something to eat and take your time, I will be okay here with Heather, don't worry Gil" she said squeezing his hand.

"Okay, I'll be back soon" Gil said after another quick kiss but this time to her lips, before he almost ran out the door.

Sara chuckled at his quick exit "He is such a worrier and fusses over me all the time, I wish he would try and relax a little more" she sighed wistfully.

"He loves you Sara very much, and I think it is a little hard for him at the moment dealing with all these strong emotions and feelings that he is experiencing, especially when he has been alone for so many years and not had to think about anyone but himself" Heather said smiling softly at Sara.

"Yeah I know" Sara said quietly "I just don't like seeing him worry so much and getting stressed out over me and our current situation, he has enough to worry about with work as it is" Sara sighed and looked down at her lap "I am scared that he wont be able to cope with the pressure of everything, and that it will make him revert his old ways of closing everybody out again, including me" she said resignedly.

"Sara he has come a long way while you two have been together, he has opened up to people around him especially you, and is finally living a happy life, anyone who knows him can see that, you are good for one another and make each other happy" Heather smiled enviously at Sara "He is coping really well from what I can see, and with you helping each other everything will fall into place nicely"

"Yeah your right I suppose, I'm just a worrier too" she chuckled "What a pair we make"

"You only worry because you both care very much for each other, and you have every right too, so don't feel bad about it" Heather reassured her.

"I think I may be able to help you both with some relaxation methods that you could use when either of you, or both are stressed, tense or worried about anything, here" Heather leaned to her side and brought a gift wrapped present out of a bag on the floor and passed it to Sara "This I hope will be a starting point of helping you both to relax a little, go ahead open it" Heather smiled warmly at her.

The gift was quite large and a little heavy, beautifully wrapped and had bubble wrap around the inner contents of the opened box. Sara picked up the biggest item and proceeded to unwrap it slowly "Oh Heather you shouldn't have" Sara said shocked as she looked at the beautiful fine bone china tea pot that she held in her hands. It was mainly white but it had been decorated with hand painted ladybugs, and spiders along with webs and leaves.

Sara closely inspected the fine artwork smiling widely "Wow the bugs are so intricate"

"I have a friend in England that designs and creates tea sets by commission, so I asked her to design this one for you after I saw you admiring my collection when you came over for lunch, I hope you like it" Heather smiled pleased that her gift would bring Sara lots of pleasure.

"I do very much, it is absolutely beautiful" Sara beamed a smile back at her "But you really shouldn't have, but thank you anyway"

"I wanted too Sara, I always think tea drinking and the whole experience should be enjoyed more than it actually is, and it is nice to be able to share this simple daily experience with someone else who appreciates it like I do, I also took the liberty of ordering you some chamomile, peppermint, and some fruit teas for you, I hope you don't mind" Heather said as she passed Sara another bag containing the teas.

Sara was shocked and her mouth opened and shut as she fought for something to say "I don't know what to say Heather, except thank you very much" she said looking at the gift in awe.

"You don't have to say anything it is just a gift from one tea drinker to another" she chuckled then laughed breaking the awkward moment.

Sara had never seen Heather chuckle or laugh but it really softened her features and made her look more relaxed, she guessed that Heather felt comfortable around her now and was opening up the more time they spent together, she took this as a sign that the woman showed some trust towards her.

This made her think that Heather had some trust issues, and was maybe hurt by someone in her past, and it was clear that it wasn't easy for her being judged alone by her former choice of profession, and at a guess few people probably hadn't taken the time to look beyond the dominatrix persona that Heather had portrayed.

Heather obviously took great comfort from the fact that people didn't judge her before they got to know her properly, and if she actively allowed it.

Sara had learned from an early age after her mother had killed her father, and she had had to grow up in the system with the stigma of being a child born of a murderer, that the majority of people in society judged far to quickly, and anyone who took the time to not judge you by your circumstances was well worth taking the time to get to know.

Gil had been agreeable in the same kind of thinking as herself on being judged, and he had said in one of their later discussions, that it had been one of the many factors that attracted him to her, the fact that she didn't judge him but accepted him and all his quirks unconditionally right from the start, and it also helped him reach the life changing decision to finally pursue a relationship with her.

"Well thank you again, I will treasure it and make sure we use it daily" Sara said with a huge smile.

Heather and Sara talked about some of the relaxation techniques she could show them, and they enjoyed each others company for a while until Gil came back in the room to the two women smiling at each other.

"That's what I like to see ladies, happy smiling faces" he chuckled as he walked up to the bed and dropped a kiss on Sara's cheek "Everything okay honey?" he asked.

"Yeah" Sara replied glad he was back and seemed a little happier than when he left.

Heather stood to leave "I am going to get going now, I need to be back home soon Alison is being dropped off to spend the night with me, I enjoyed your company Sara, do you mind if I come and visit you again?" she asked softly.

"Yes please do Heather anytime, your always welcome" Sara said "Isn't she Gil?" she turned to him smiling.

"Yeah anytime" Gil smiled happy that the two women seemed to like each other.

Heather left the couple alone in the room and Sara told him all about the gift and Heathers offer of teaching them some relaxation methods that they could both use, and after a while Sara let out an enormous yawn "Sorry" she said.

"Come on honey lie down and have a sleep, I will stay here with you okay" he said repositioning himself and her so they were now laying down, Sara with her head on his chest, him on his back with his arms around her.

An hour later Gil was sat up on the bed reading a forensic magazine, while Sara was still sleeping soundly.

Sara moaned quietly and her body shifted slightly, Gil looked down to her and placed his hand on her back making gentle circles to sooth her, and she seemed to settle so he went back to his reading.

Ten minutes later Sara suddenly curled up in the fetal position and started to whimper "No Daddy...please!" she begged with in a ragged voice.

Gil immediately put his magazine down and turned to Sara snuggling down to her level "Sara honey come on wake up your dreaming" Gil said softly rubbing her arm lightly.

"Please daddy no!...I don't like it" Sara said a little louder this time as she squirmed in the bed "No please!" she whimpered and began to sob.

"Hey hey Sara honey, come on sweetheart you have to wake up" Gil said louder his concern and anxiety growing at the severity of her nightmare and lack of her wakening and coming out of it as quickly as she would normally do "Shhhhhhhhhhhh...come on Sara it's me Gil, open your eyes for me" he said embracing her lightly.

"No" she screamed as she struggled against him "Please I don't want to" she pushed at his chest frantically "Please daddy don't" she screamed as Gil got of the bed a little startled, and to put a little space between them so she would maybe calm down herself.

A nurse rushed in the room "Whats happening?" she abruptly asked Gil.

"She has had bad nightmares for years, and they had all but disappeared until recently, but she has been experiencing them again since she was kidnapped a while ago. I have never seen her have one where I couldn't calm her and bring her out of it" Gil said with a shaky voice with anxiety and adrenalin coursing through him.

The nurse was trying to grab Sara's wrists to restrain her, as Sara thrashed about on the bed "No" she screamed again desperately.

"Press the nurses station call button quickly I need assistance now before she hurts herself" the nurse demanded to Gil.

"Please don't!" Sara pleaded.

Gil pressed the button and two more nurses rushed in one trying to help the other nurse restrain Sara unsuccessfully as she started to kick out at them.

"No!" Sara shouted loudly "Stop please!"

The other nurse ran out the room and came back with a syringe full of some medication "Mr Grissom we are going to have to sedate her to calm her" the first nurse said loudly above the din.

!No please!" Sara begged in a rough pleading voice.

"No please don't! let go of her and let me try again, and if it doesn't calm her you can sedate her okay" Gil pleaded leaning down close to Sara and brushing his palm of his hand on her cheek "Please let me try" he looked pleadingly at the nurse who had spoken to him.

Gil could feel his heartbeat pulsing violently through every vein and artery in his body, and it seemed to beat loudly in his ears as he struggled with the tears that were threatening to spill, as his body began to shake slightly with the strong emotions.

"Okay, but if she hasn't calmed down some in five minutes we sedate her" she said as she released her grip on Sara and indicated to the other nurse to do the same.

"No!" she said a little quieter than before "Stop!"

Gil put his mouth close to her ear as a couple of his once held tears rolled down his face, and he stroked her cheek gently with his other hand "Sara honey it's me Gil, your safe now...Shhhhhhh...please honey wake up for me" he whispered to her.

"Please" she whimpered and the thrashing around slowed but she still squirmed quite violently.

"Come on honey I know you can hear me, your safe with me" he took his hand off her cheek and then rubbed it slowly up and down the full length of her arm.

"Open your eyes for me Sara sweetheart I want to see those beautiful brown eyes" he kissed her cheek gently as more tears spilled from his eyes "Shhhhhhhhh...come on sweetheart you can do it" his hand was now softly stroking down and through her hair, as he felt her begin to calm.

Sara moaned and whimpered pitifully, the squirming slowed but her body was still very tense "Please" she said in a weaker voice.

"Thats right sweetheart it's me Gil, please open your eyes for me" Gil kept up his continued soothing words encouraged at her signs of calming.

"Gil" she said in almost a whisper as she opened her eyes and sniffled then began sobbing quietly now.

Gil got on the bed and laid down next to her taking her in an embrace and tucking her head under his chin "It's alright Sara it was just a nightmare, everything is going to be okay, your safe with me" Gil said as he felt her relax against him and then nod against his chest.

His pulse rate began to slow down and he started to relax a little knowing the bad night terror was now over, and her breathing was returning to a normal level, but accompanied by the odd sniffle.

"Mr Grissom we will leave you two alone for now, if you need anything just press the call button" the first nurse that had come in the room said softly as she ushered the others two out of the room.

They both laid together in silence enjoying each others closeness and comfort, until a nurse knocked on the door and entered with two cups of tea "Here I thought you could both use a cup of tea, dinner will be brought by in a little while okay" she said as she placed the cups on the bedside locker next to the photo of Gil and Hank.

Gil and Sara both sat up and made themselves comfortable again "Thank you Brenda" Gil replied politely after reading her name badge.

"Thank you" Sara quietly spoke to Brenda as she left the room.

A short while later Gil was sipping his cup of tea as Sara slowly picked at and ate her dinner when a knock came on the door "Come in" Gil called loudly.

Sara handed Gil the tray with the leftover food on to place it on the locker "I've had enough" she said.

The door opened and a bright smiling face appeared around it.

Please press the little button below and leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated!


	42. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N **I'm back! After two days of pulling my hair out trying to set up my new computer and Internet server, and hubby had to send back 2 brand new computer towers, anyway end of rant!!!!!!!!! Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed the story so far it is very much appreciated. No beta so all mistakes are all mine. Another difficult chapter to write, a little humor mixed with the angst. And don't worry I haven't forgotten about Sara collecting on her bet with Gil, or the serial case, both will be coming in future chapters, along with other surprises, so please keep reading, and thanks for being patient. R&R. Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 42 – Greg and Brass**

"I hope I haven't caught you and the boss man making out and cheating on me Sara dearest" Greg bellowed mock sternly as he entered the room dramatically.

He received a jealous glare off Gil as his eyes bored into the young CSI, and a loud belly laugh off Sara which made Gil smile after what had happened earlier.

His judgment had been right in calling the young man to come and cheer Sara up, for this he was truly grateful to Greg.

"You know I only have one true love and I am afraid it is Gil not you, although I do love you like a brother Greg" she chuckled as Gil made a fuss to turn away and put the cups back on the locker as he blushed.

"Oh Sara my darling you wound me deeply" Greg said as he gripped his chest by his heart and proceeded to pretend to die dropping to the floor in a heap, just as a nurse entered the room.

"Does this young man need medical assistance?" the nurse asked the couple alarmed.

Gil shook his head and he and Sara both burst out laughing as Greg opened his eyes shocked and looked up at the alarmed nurse "No" he squeaked out timidly, then rushed fumbling to get up of the floor as the nurses look turned sour.

"Young man this is a hospital not a playground, I will thank you to remember this next time you visit" the nurse said annoyed as she made over to Sara to inject something into her butterfly clip in the back of her hand.

"Whats that" Gil asked a little worried it might be a sedative being given without Sara's consent.

"Oh it's quite alright Mr Grissom, it is just her prenatal vitamins and iron, it is easier and quicker this way until we know if Sara is going to be staying with us for any length of time" the nurse cheerfully informed them both.

"You okay honey" she asked Sara referring to her earlier episode.

"Yes I feel a lot better now thank you" Sara replied cheerfully.

Greg grabbed a chair and sat meekly on the other side of the bed to Gil not meeting anyones eyes until the nurse left.

Gil and Sara were still chuckling at Greg's antics and at him being reprimanded by the nurse.

"Now be a good boy and sit quietly Greg" Sara laughed loudly at his childish pout, as Gil snickered at her chiding Greg.

"Hey you can laugh boss man, wait until her hormones kick in good and proper, then who will be laughing?" Greg said smugly to his boss, as a shocked expression appeared on Gil's face.

Sara howled laughing at pair "Please stop, I am gonna get tummy ache if I keep laughing like this" she chuckled.

A knock sounded and the door opened slowly "Hope you both have your cloths on lovebirds" Jim Brass chuckled as he entered and saw Gil blush bright red.

"Very funny Jim" Gil said flatly "What is it comedy night tonight with you two?" he said indicating to Greg.

Sara chuckled at the two men joking with her fiancé.

"Hi Greg, Cookie, I see the bugman is a little cranky today, not getting enough sleep Gil" he turned and asked the entomologist wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes I am Jim not that it is any business of yours" he snapped at Jim, the days stressful events finally taking their toll on his already frayed nerves..

Jim raised both hands up in surrender "Hey buddy I'm only kidding, who peed in your cheerios today" he said as the air in the room thickened at the change of mood, and he looked over at Sara concerned.

Sara slightly shook her head at Jim.

Gil sighed heavily "I'm sorry Jim that was uncalled for" he said apologetically as he stood from the bed and handed Sara her cup of tea and smiled softly at her questioning look.

"Hey Jim why don't you take Gil down to the cafeteria to get some dinner, while Greg here entertains me" Sara said hoping Jim would take the hint and get Gil to take a break.

"Yeah I could do with something to eat, how about it Gil?" he asked his good friend.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Gil asked Sara still a little worried about leaving her after the earlier episode.

"Yeah you go ahead I think I am safe to be left with Greg babysitting me" she chuckled.

"Hey" Greg said indignantly.

"If your sure, I wont be too long honey okay" Gil said as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek quickly.

"Hey enough of the making out now" Jim chuckled as he made for the door with Gil.

As the two men walked down the corridor making their way to the lift, they heard the loud laughter coming from Sara's room.

"Sara seems to be happy today" Jim remarked smiling.

"She wasn't earlier" Gil sighed heavily as the lift opened for them "You know how she is when she tries to not let anyone see how she is really feeling, well she was really upset this morning, when the doctor told her that she may have to spend several months not just on bed rest, but in the hospital. And she has to have a small surgical procedure tomorrow too" Gil said a little depressed.

"Wow! thats gotta be rough on her, and on you too Gil, I don't fancy your job of keeping her occupied" Jim said with compassion in his voice.

"Oh thats nothing compared to what happened just before dinner" Gil said as they entered the cafeteria and started to collect their choice of food.

"Lets pay for this and get a table, then you can tell me what happened okay Gil" Jim said concerned.

Gil nodded at his friend.

They both payed for the food and selected a quiet table away from the other diners.

"So tell me Gil, what happened with Sara before dinner?" Jim asked.

Gil sighed heavily "She had a really bad nightmare when she was napping, the worst one I've ever seen her have" he paused looking down at his plate "Jim she was terrified, you should have seen her it broke my heart seeing her screaming for her Dad to stop. She was thrashing about and kicking, and when I tried to cuddle her and talk her out of it she struggled pushing me away, thinking that I was her father trying to hurt her" he said despondently.

"Damn bastard, I wish I could kill that guy for what he has done to Sara" Jim replied angrily.

"The worst thing was I couldn't get her to wake up from it to begin with, and the nurses almost had to sedate her before she could hurt herself, but I did manage to persuade them to let me try again and luckily I got her calmed, but it took a while" Gil looked up at Jim with his eyes glistening with unshed tears at recollecting the horrible memory.

"God Gil what has that monster done to her" Jim asked nobody in particular, his anger coursing through his body.

"I nearly had a heart attack watching her scream and fight, I was terrified too because I felt helpless not being able to help her at first" Gil put his head down and rubbed his hand over his forehead "God it was awful Jim" he almost whispered in a defeated tone.

Jim reigned in his temper as he saw his friend deflate almost in front of him "Hey buddy, we will get her the help she needs okay, your not in this alone we all want to help" he said patting Gil on the shoulder to show his support.

"Thanks Jim" Gil said as he sat up straighter and tried to pull himself together "I'm really worried about her Jim" he admitted openly to his best friend.

"Yeah I know, I am too" Jim sighed "Have you managed to talk to her yet about it?" Jim asked.

"No, Greg showed up then you did, but I am gonna try and talk to her later" he sighed as he though of the battle that now lay ahead "I am going to suggest that she sees a psychiatrist or gets some kind of counseling, she can't keep ignoring it and hoping it will all go away, it's not good for her or the baby" Gil said with a little more conviction now that he knew that he had the support of his friends, and that seeking professional help was the best way forward.

"Good, I totally agree with you there, and if she refuses Gil just let me know and I will be having words with her, and I will use threats and bribery if necessary" Jim said seriously.

Gil chuckled at the thought of Jim trying to make Sara do something if she didn't want to, that would be a sight to see "You mean you will bring out the big guns if needed Jim"

"Hell yeah you bet! If it is gonna help her, I will do whatever it takes Gil to stop Cookie from hurting" Jim paused looked down at his plate for a second or two

"God Gil, Sara is like a daughter to me, I know I'm not her father, but I damn well wish I was because she sure as hell wouldn't have gone through what that monster of a so called father put her through" he sighed heavily "You know Gil, Sara makes it so easy for me to love her like a father should love a daughter, it has always felt so natural to me to feel paternal towards her"

He huffed out a heavy breath "Ellie on the other hand" he paused in mid thought "It was always a battle and a struggle right from the start with her, I think she knew deep down, even as a small kid that I wasn't her real father. Even though I gave it my best shot to be the best father I could be we just never made that father daughter connection, and thats why she only shows up when I am on my death bed, hoping to cash in on me"

Gil looked solemnly at Jim not really knowing what words of comfort to offer his friend "You know Jim, Sara really does love you as if you were her real father, she was a real mess when you got shot, and she was really pissed at Ellie when she heard that she showed up but didn't hang around" he said hoping his words helped.

"Yeah I know Gil" Jim said thoughtfully as he stood up to leave "Anyway enough of the pity party, lets get back and rescue your fiancée from the clutches of Sanders" Jim said on a more cheerful note.

"Yeah I guess she will be just about ready to be rescued by now" Gil chuckled feeling a little better about being able to talk to someone about the days events without worrying Sara any more than she needed to be.

They headed back up to Sara's room and on entering Greg and Sara were chuckling and both listening to her i-pod sharing the ear phones. As Gil went over to Sara to drop a kiss on her cheek Jim signaled with a look to Greg that it was time for him and the young man to leave the couple in peace.

Greg and Jim said their goodbyes and promised to return again soon before they left.

Gil noticed that the orchid had been delivered, it had tall stems with beautiful fully formed lilac flowers, in a clear glass pot with course gravel on top of the soil and a wide lilac ribbon tied around the pot.

Sara pulled on Gil's hand for him to get comfortable on the bed with her, so he did and embraced her in a gentle hug kissing her softly "I missed you honey" Gil whispered to her.

"Thank you for the orchid, It's beautiful Gil" she said kissing him tenderly then deepening the kiss.

They separated when they both needed air "A beautiful orchid for a very beautiful woman" he said pecking her on the lips.

They both stayed like this for a while content with each other, but Gil knew he would have to try to talk with Sara soon.

_**A/N** your next letter is **R, **in the baby name guessing. I will give you all a clue seeing as hardly anyone is trying to guess. The name has 3 forenames and the surname! Please don't be embarrassed to have a guess, I won't be cruel, I will only say yes or no to the guess._

Please press the little button to review, these are what keep encouraging me to write more!


	43. Chapter 43

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1_

_**A/N** **Warning a little smut and humor in this chapter, so if you do not like, don't read just skip the chapter. **R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 42 – Nil by mouth!**

Gil and Sara discussed the night terror that Sara had experienced, and Gil had suggested that they now look in to her getting professional help for her, as he felt that by nearly being sedated because he had struggled to help her out of it, he didn't feel that he could help her now that the night terrors were getting worse, and he couldn't just stand by watching her suffer any more.

After much protest off Sara and her usual stubborn attitude that they would just go away on their own, and Gil reassuring her that he would attend sessions with her if need be, or try different therapist to find the most comfortable one for her, she agreed to trying it out if it would ease his worrying.

After the long discussion Gil decided to stay the night with Sara in case she experienced another night terror. One of Sara's nurses agreed with him after seeing how he had brought her out of it earlier, so she brought a comfy recliner chair, pillow and blanket in the room for him.

Sara settled down in the bed and snuggled up with Gil, then after a while she drifted off to sleep.

Gil laid with her for an hour until he knew she was in a deep sleep, then gently eased himself of the bed, kissing her temple, then made himself comfy in the chair for the night.

On wakening in the morning Gil rubbed his eyes before opening them, he was aware of a quiet conversation taking place between Sara and one of the nurses.

"Miss Sidle I am afraid you wont be able to have anything to eat or drink this morning until after you have your operation at eleven, and we will be in later to give you your daily prenatal vitamins and a relaxant to help you, and to do the normal Pre-op checks, okay honey" Nurse Trisha explained as she adjusted Sara's pillows, then checked her butterfly clip was still secure in the back of her hand.

"When you come back from surgery you will have your blood transfusion drip attached to your hand also, you know about that don't you honey?" Trisha asked her.

"Yeah I know and I will be fine thank you" Sara answered convincingly confident, although her stomach was a little jittery with her nerves.

Gil pushed the blanket off him and made to sit up "Well hello Mr Grissom, did you sleep okay" Trisha asked cheerily.

"Uh...Mmmm...yeah" he answered not really fully awake.

"I will leave you to alone for now, but I will be along in a little while okay" Trisha said happily as she went out the door.

"Gil are you okay honey" Sara asked softly knowing he always took a little while to fully waken, but may be a little sore with sleeping in the chair.

"Uh...Huh" Gil mumbled as he stood stretching and rubbing his lower back.

"Come here honey" Sara asked him softly.

"Uh...Yeah..Morning honey, sleep well?" Gil asked a bit more coherently as he approached her on the bed and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Turn around" Sara said as she motioned for him turn.

Gil looked at her confused "What?" he asked.

"Just turn around honey and sit with your back to me" she said pointedly at him.

Gil frowned then turned and sat with his back to her, he felt her move in the bed slightly then her warm hands maneuver on to his lower back under his shirt.

"Sara" Gil said as he turned his head to look at her.

"Hold still and relax, I know your back is hurting" Sara said forcefully as she massaged deeply into his lower spine, around the top of his butt and out to the sides, up the sides, then down both sides of his spine again.

"Oh Sara that is sooooo good honey" Gil breathed out softly as he relaxed to her ministrations.

Sara kept repeating the cycle as she felt his body almost turn to jelly, she positioned herself on her knees as she carried out the massage "Is that better Gilbert" she whispered in his ear, then kissed the nape of his neck.

Gil shivered at her words and the kiss to his nape "You have no idea honey what you do to me" he replied in a husky voice laden with arousal.

His already morning wood twitched in it's restricted confinement, as he turned quickly and pulled her into a deep sensual kiss.

They pulled apart to breath heavily "Go lock the door Gil" Sara demanded.

Gil looked at her shocked "We can't Sara" he spat out quickly flustered but very aroused.

"Go ahead if anyone comes knocking I will just shout that I am getting changed, besides you can't have a cold shower you don't have a change of cloths, and you want your morning wood taking care of don't you" she said the last part seductively.

His straining erection twitched violently in his trousers at her last words and the sexy pout on her face. Seconds later making the decision he made to the door and locked it before making it back to the bed quickly

"Lie down Gilbert" Sara seductively said helping him to lay on his back on the bed.

"God Sara you make me feel like an adolescent with all the things you do to me" he said laying down and putting his arms around her "Come here" he pulled her in for a deep penetrating kiss and as their tongues dueled Sara undid his button and zipper and freed his engorged erection and proceeded to rub it up and down.

They separated from the kiss as Gil's head flew back deep into the pillow with his eyes tightly closed "Sara god" he hissed out between pants for breath.

Sara kissed and sucked his taut neck as his heart beat increased and his breathing quickened, she crawled down the bed and gently kissed the end of his erection as she pumped him firmly.

"Fuck" he hissed and thrush into her hand hard, and started moaning incoherently as his hands balled and gripped the sheets tightly.

Sara smiled widely as she watched his struggle with losing control, then leaned in again and totally engulfed his hot engorged erection into her mouth and throat, moving up and down his now throbbing shaft.

Gil rolled his head from side to side "Fuck...Oh God...Fuck...Sara...I...I...I'm gonna come...Yessssssssssssss" he felt the tightening in his stomach first as it then shot down to his balls in waves.

Sara felt the tightening in his balls with her other hand and let his shaft slip from her moist warm mouth, and continued to pump it hard and fast squeezing it slightly as she felt the throb of it about to erupt.

"Oh...Oh...Yessssss...Umph" his rambling was cut short as Sara's lips and tongue engulfed his own in a searing kiss as hot streams of semen shot out on to his stomach and Sara's wrist.

Sara pulled from the kiss with a huge grin as she carried on pumping him to ride out his climax as he jerked his hips and thrust uncontrollably, until he could no more and his body totally relaxed, his erection softened in her grip, as he gulped greedily for air.

Gil opened his glazed eyes still trying to catch his breath, as a sated soft look covered his face "You are a very naughty girl Miss Sidle" he said between breaths.

Sara grinned widely then chuckled as she reached over to her locker for some wet wipes to clean up "And you Dr Grissom are one horny little entomologist" she shot back at him wickedly.

Gil chuckled as his breathing started to return to normal and Sara cleaned them both up, tucking him in and zipping up, then throwing the wipes in the bin at the side of her locker.

"Go unlock the door Gil, before one of the nurses come back" Sara said chuckling.

Gil slowly and wearily got up of the bed, leaned down to kiss her hard "Thank you" he said sincerely then made to the door.

Gil stopped and turned around to her "How come you never swallowed, you usually do and don't give me a choice in the matter?" Gil asked with a frown.

Sara laughed loudly then pointed to a sign at the head of her bed which read:

**NIL BY MOUTH ! **

Gil shook his head and then chuckled "Only you Sara" he said highly amused unlocking the door.

Please press the little button and review, and I hope you all liked my bit of humor. I just couldn't resist when the idea came into my head like a light bulb going off.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1_

_**A/N** Thank you to everyone who is still reading the story and especially those who have left me a review I really appreciate them. I have no medical training what so ever, and only very limited knowledge on the subject, supplied by a friend who had the medical condition some time ago, so if I write anything that is medically wrong or that is a total mistake please forgive me. Story not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead Bodies and New Life – chapter 44 A stitch in time.**

Gil had gone down to the cafeteria to get a coffee, then he had gone out to the entrance to make a call to Jim Brass asking him if he could drop by his office at work to collect his spare overnight bag that he kept there for emergency's with his toiletries and two spare sets of cloths, and drop them of for him at the hospital for him.

He explained that he had slept at the hospital overnight in case Sara had another night terror, but needed to shower and change and that Sara was due for her surgery at eleven and that if Jim could get the stuff to him by then he would do it to help keep himself occupied.

At a quarter to eleven Brass knocked on Sara's room door carrying Gil's bag and a large bouquet of pink roses with green foliage.

"Come in" shouted Gil.

"Hey Cookie you up for a visit" Jim asked with a bit unsureness's as he peared around the door.

"For you Jim anytime" Sara smiled warmly from her position curled up in Gil's arms.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl, here you go Cookie" Jim handed the flowers to Sara as she beamed a smile and Jim dropped a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you Jim they are beautiful" she paused "And do you and Gil always use each others chat lines?, Gil used nearly the same one last night" she asked amused.

"Ah well you see Sara, Gil stole them from me, the master of chat lines" Jim chuckled at Gil's raised eyebrows.

Sara laughed loudly at the teasing cop.

"Jim as you well know I only use great poets, writers and famous peoples words" Gil said indignantly before smugly adding "I pick my favorite quotations and store them in my mind as ready armor, offensive or defensive, amid the struggle of this turbulent existence."

"Robbie Burns" Sara said confidently and smiled, Gil nodded pleased she knew who was famous for the quote.

Jim laughed loudly at Gil's indignant look, until the door opened and a gurney was wheeled in by two men and a nurse dressed in scrubs entered.

"Hello Miss Sidle my name is Shelly I will be your nurse for the next couple of hours okay honey" Shelly said cheerfully as she walked up to Sara and checked her hospital wrist band identifier.

Sara's smile dropped immediately, she bit her lip and her stomach flipped with nerves as she looked at Gil worriedly as the two men positioned the gurney parallel with her bed.

"It's okay honey" Gil soothed as he cuddled her to help calm her.

Jim stood back to give the nursing staff some room and Gil and Sara some privacy.

"Okay honey, your identification is all correct, are you ready?" Shelly asked the obviously worried patient.

Sara nodded weakly as Gil kissed her temple and rubbed her back.

"Okay Honey my name is Sam, if you could just shuffle yourself over on to the gurney for me we will be on our way" one of the male nurses said sympathetically as he helped her over to the gurney and made her comfortable.

Sara's eyes stayed locked and slightly wider than normal on Gil's as she moved over, and the grip on their hands was broken.

"I will wait here Gil, see you soon Cookie" Jim said encouragingly as the entourage made into the corridor.

Gil reclaimed his hold of her hand and squeezed it softly as they made towards the OR, he could feel tears building in the back of his eyes and a lump forming in his throat as he looked at Sara and how worried and panicked she looked.

As they came to a halt in front of the OR double doors the two men entered and Shelly turned to Gil "I will give you two a minute okay" she said patting Sara's hand then disappearing into the OR.

"Hey sweetheart everything will be okay, I will be waiting for you when you wake up okay" Gil said quietly stooping down to her ear and kissing her cheek "Okay"

Sara turned her face to him and saw the unshed tears he was holding in "I love you Gil" she whispered.

Shelly came out and gripped the end of the gurney.

Gil put his arms around her and hugged her close as he whispered on a choke "I love you too Sara so very much" then he slowly released her and pulled upright just after running his hand across her cheek and through her hair.

Shelly pulled slowly on the gurney to pull it through the doors as Gil stepped back slightly "Right they are all ready for you now honey" Shelly said.

"See you soon honey" Gil choked out as Sara disappeared through the doors.

Gil walked to a window opposite the doors and braced his hand to lean against it and he finally let the tears fall quietly.

Shelly came out and walked up placing a supportive hand on the back of his shoulder "Mr Gissom you will be able to see her in about an hour in the recovery room, why don't you go and get yourself a cup of coffee, you look like you could use one" she patted his shoulder a couple of times as Grissom turned to walk back down the corridor.

"Thanks" Gil said softly not making eye contact with Shelly.

"We will take very good care of her, please don't worry" she offered the clearly upset man as he nodded and walked off.

Forty five minutes later after taking a quick shower and redressing in the bathroom en-suit to Sara's room, Jim had managed to pursued Gil to go to the cafeteria for a coffee and some breakfast, even though he didn't eat much.

Jim had gone to work with a promise to return later as Gil made his way back up to the OR recovery room, and sat in a chair in the corridor waiting anxiously for news of Sara.

Five minutes later Dr Reynolds came out of the recovery room with another man both dressed in scrubs and approached Gil "Grissom this is Mr Brotheridge the gynecologist consultant surgeon who performed the procedure on Sara" Dr Reynolds said introducing the men.

"Hello, how is she?" Gil asked hopefully.

"Grissom, it is alright to call you that Isn't it" Mr Brotheridge asked.

"Yes of course" Gil replied nodding and shaking his hand firmly.

"The surgery has gone very well you'll be pleased to know, the pregnancy should be a lot more stable now with the stitch in place. Also we performed another more thorough internal ultrasound scan which shows that the baby and placenta are in a bit better position than first thought, but the initial diagnosis of placenta previa still applies to the pregnancy and extreme caution should still be adhered to, and her blood transfusion IV is now in place. Do you have any questions Grissom?" Mr Brotheridge asked.

"Dr Reynolds has already informed Sara she will be unable to return to work, but what sort of treatment can we expect her to receive for the rest of the pregnancy?" Gil asked hoping he wasn't going to say hospital confinement and complete bed rest.

"Ah yes, my colleagues and I have already discussed your suggestion of Sara returning home and receiving professional home nursing, and we agree that in light of her past and more recent experiences, and her mental wellbeing that in a couple of days she should be allowed to return home under appropriate nursing supervision" he pause to let Gil absorb his words then added "She will need to be on complete bed rest for the next week, then I see no reason why she can't get up and move around a little, then we will reassess her on a regular basis" Mr Brotheridge finished with a smile.

Gil smiled relieved at Sara being allowed home again and couldn't wait to give her the good news "You will need to be specific when you speak with Sara about what she is and isn't allowed to do, because she has a tendency to be very stubborn and will argue about semantics if things are not stated clearly to her from the start" Gil informed the surgeon seriously.

"She will not be able to be on her feet for any great length of time, or carry out anything strenuous, no lifting or straining herself, and I am afraid you will have to refrain from full penetrative sexual intercourse for the remainder of the pregnancy" Mr Brotheridge said in a professional tone.

"Yes of course" Gil replied flicking his eyes quickly to the recovery room door to avoid the two doctors faces and he started feeling a bit warm as a slight blush started on his neck and ears "Could I see her now?" Gil asked changing the subject quickly.

"She is still not awake yet but this is normal for her usual reaction to the anesthetic, you should be able to sit with her shortly" Dr Reynolds said as he and Dr Brotheridge made towards the OR again "We will both be in to see her this evening when she is fully awake and feeling a little better" he finished.

"Thank you both very much, I really appreciate all you have done for her" Gil said gratefully.

Gil only had to wait five minutes before a nurse came out and led him into the recovery room where Sara was.

Sara was curled up on her side with pillows positioned to keep her on her side, her chin was being tilted up by Shelly and she was covered with two blankets because she was shivering quite badly "Come on honey wake up for me" the nurse holding her chin up said quite loudly.

"Mmmmmmmmm...Uh...No" Sara mumbled with her eyes still closed as Gil took the seat at her bedside and grabbed her hand in his own.

"Sara your finance is here, come on wake up for me then I will leave you alone okay" Shelly said again more demanding.

"Is she supposed to be shivering so badly" Gil asked concerned as he tried to tuck the blankets into her more securely.

"Yes it's only her body's reaction to the anesthetic, this is normal for her" Shelly reassured Gil "Talk to her and try and get her to open her eyes for you" she encouraged him.

"Sara honey it's me Gil, will you open your eyes for me honey?" he asked her.

She tried to roll onto her side but the pillows stopped her "Mmmmmmmmm...can't" she mumbled again.

"Yes you can Sara, just open your eyes for us and then we will let you sleep it off okay honey" Shelly said loudly.

Sara struggled and forced her chin down to her chest, and brought her free hand up to her ear that was not laying on the pillow to cover it tightly.

Shelly forcefully removed her hand away from her ear "Come on Sara I won't leave you alone until you open your eyes and show us you are fully awake" she also tried to bring Sara's chin up to tilt it again, without sucsess.

"Come on Sara wake up please it's me Gil" he said loudly rubbing his hand up and down her arm briskly.

"No!" Sara shouted loudly struggling to free her hand and chin whilst trying to turn on her back "Not going to" she shouted.

Gil was a little shocked at her behavior even though he knew she didn't react well to anesthetic, he had never before witnessed it first hand.

Sara was clearly getting agitated at being awakened and not being allowed to position herself more comfortable.

"Fuck, get off me now" Sara shouted as she struggled.

"Come on now sweetheart, calm down and open your eyes then I will leave you alone okay" Shelly said loudly not being able to fight Sara getting into the position she wanted to be in.

Gil gripped her hand and squeezed "Sara come on now you have to calm down and open your eyes" Gil said a little louder and more sternly and brushing his other hand on her cheek and through her hair.

Sara suddenly calmed as her eyelids fluttered open slowly, showing her glazed eyes as she blinked.

"Thats right honey, it's me Gil" he said firmly so she could understand him "I'm right here with you, it's okay now"

Her eyes started to clear as she blinked several times and turned her head to him "Gil" she breathed out.

Gil leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips "Hey sweetheart you are awake now, how do you feel" Gil smiled softly at her.

She closed her eyes briefly before opening them again.

Shelly pulled away the pillow that was behind Sara's back, then recovered her with the blankets that had come loose "I just need to look into your eyes quickly Sara then check your blood pressure and then you can go back to sleep okay"

Shelly shone the light in her eyes to check them, which were responding how they should do, then she checked her pulse and blood pressure "Okay Sara I am done messing with you, you can go back to sleep now if you want" Shelly said as she collected the clipboard on the bed and wrote down the readings.

"Gil" Sara whispered struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Shhhhhhhhh...sleep Sara I will be with you until you wake up, okay honey" he whispered in her ear then kissed her cheek, rubbing her back gently with his free hand to sooth her into sleep.

"Mmmmmmmm" she mumbled closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her.

Twenty minutes later she was back in bed in her room on the maternity floor still fast asleep as Gil sat beside her holding her hand resting his head on the side of the bed by her hip, soon he too nodded off.

Please leave me a review to let me know you are still reading and interested in the stories direction. If I receive ten reviews or more I will reveal the baby's sex in the next chapter!


	45. Chapter 45

_**Disclaimer **– Please see chapter 1, nor do I own anything what so ever to do with i-Pod._

_**A/N **Thank you to everyone who has left a review so far, it really encourages me to keep writing. This is not beta'd so any mistakes that there are sure to be are all mine and I apologize in advance. I hope by revealing the baby's sex it will help and encourage some of you to start having a guess at the name I have chosen for the Baby Grissom. R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead Bodies and New Life – chapter 45 Recovery and good news.**

It was six in the evening when Gil woke and opened his eyes, he could feel her hand softly running through his hair at the back of his head, he let her carry on for a few minutes savoring the relaxing sensation, while he let his eyes adjust to being open.

"Mmmmmmm..thats nice" Gil said softly as he lifted and turned his head towards her putting it back down on the bed, and locking eyes with her "You look good" he breathed out relaxed at her ministrations as they moved to the side of his face and around his ear.

Sara chuckled as Gil closed his eyes enjoying her touch "You look tired Gil, and you shouldn't have slept the way you did, your back is going to kill you" Sara said lovingly.

Gil breathed out deeply and slowly opening his eyes fully and beaming a smile at her as he moved to sit up and stretch "You worry too much Sara" he said amused.

"Someone has to, because you wont look after yourself will you" Sara said pointedly as she watched him stand and wince as he stretched bracing his lower back.

Gil chuckled "Okay your right, but I didn't want to leave you when I promised you I would be here when you woke" he said leaning into her to kiss her softly on her lips.

"Well you are sleeping at home tonight bugman, you hear me" she said not taking no for an answer.

"Okay as you wish dear" he smiled happy to see her back to her old self "I gotta pee, be back in a minute" he said as he entered the bathroom and closed the door.

After ten minutes he came out and approached the bed sat down to cuddle Sara as he gave her a much longer kiss.

"Ummmmmm...minty" Sara chuckled kissing his cheek then relaxing against him.

"You feeling okay now honey, you were pretty agitated coming out of the anesthetic earlier" he said amused and smiling.

"I told you I'm not good with anesthetic, I didn't swear or hit out did I?" she asked worriedly.

Gil chuckled "You only swore once and struggled a little, don't worry about it you couldn't help it" he paused to kiss her head "Anyway I have good news, wanna hear it?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied.

"Well I spoke with Dr Brotheridge the gynecologist surgeon who performed your operation and Dr Reynolds and they have agreed to let you go home in a couple of days with a nurse present with you at home" Gil grinned widely as Sara pulled away from him quickly and looked at him with excitement.

"Really, oh wow, that is soooooooo good" She beamed her Sidle smile at his nodding.

"But!" he paused watching her face drop slightly.

"Oh there had to be a but in there somewhere" she said a little apprehensive "Come on bugman spit it out"

Gil chuckled then his face turned a little more serious "Sara you are on complete bed rest at home for one week, then they said that you could get up and start moving around a little" Sara's smile grew again "But! And the doctors mean it Sara, you will have a lot of restrictions to what you will and will not be able to do for the rest of the pregnancy. They will be by soon to explain it more detail to you, okay" he finished on a serious tone trying to get over to her he was not going to stand for her bending the rules on this one.

Sara hugged him tightly and felt very happy "Oh Gil I just cant wait to get out of here and get home so we can sleep in our own bed in privacy" she said quickly then kissing him deeply.

Gil sighed heavily and frowned thinking about the restriction he had been told that would probably affect him the most, and drive him totally crazy.

Sara took in Gil's expression "What is it honey?" she asked him.

"Oh nothing" he said absently then flushing slightly.

"Come on Gil it is not nothing I can clearly see that there is something, and why the hell are you blushing honey?" Sara demanded.

Gil looked down before taking a deep breath "Wecan'thavefullpenatrativesexfortherestofthepregnancy" he rushed out quickly to try and avoid some embarrassment.

Sara was shocked as she watched Gil keep his head down and his cheeks flush deeply "What did you just say Gilbert?" she smiled as she reached for his chin to pull his face up so she could see him.

Gil's face was very red and his eyes darted away from hers quickly "I was told by the doctors that we can not have full penetrative sex for the rest of your pregnancy Sara, are you satisfied now" he said looking directly at her eyes and a little petulantly and pouting adorably.

Sara laughed out loud "Oh my dear dear Gilbert, what shall I do with you" she chuckled at the little boy chided look on his face.

"It's not funny Sara, six months is a long time" Gil huffed.

Sara kissed him deeply then pulled back to look at his cute face "Oh honey that doesn't mean that we cant have sex, full stop, you know I can take care of you and your needs, I showed you that only this morning didn't I" she said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah you did that alright" he shot back then kissed her deeply, then rested his forehead on hers "I am just gonna miss being able to make love to you fully for such a long time" he sighed "But I guess I should be grateful that you wont be stuck in here, I cant wait for you to come home sweetheart"

Sara settled back down into his embrace as they both got comfortable on the bed.

Some time later both doctors came to explain to the couple how the procedure had gone and what the future treatment would entail including all the restrictions that Sara would have to adhere to, also including regular checkups with the gynecologist at the hospital.

Dr Brotheridge also told them all about the more recent internal ultrasound scan and their findings, he said that he now knew the sex of the baby and asked them if they would like to know.

Both nodded enthusiastically, and were delighted to find out that their baby was in fact going to be a boy, but they decided that for now they would like to keep this news to themselves until they both felt that they should reveal it to their friends.

They were told that a wheelchair would be loaned to them so that Sara could be taken out and about for days out, but under no circumstances was she to walk anywhere but around her home and to take it easy at all times to minimizing the risk of the onset of early labor.

Gil made arrangements with the nursing agency to have a nurse ready to start working for them in two days, he had contacted the lab to let Ecklie and Catherine know that he would be by later to fill in any paperwork and to bring them up to speed with Sara's condition.

Brass had showed up and visited with them for an hour, making Sara laugh and generally enjoying their company.

Sara had pursueded Brass to take Gil with him when he left, under strict orders that he was to make sure he got a good nights sleep, and not return until after eight in the morning.

After everyone had left her alone she made herself comfortable put on her ipod and settled down to try to sleep.

Please press the little button and leave a review, come on guys I told you the sex of the baby and I didn't even get ten reviews, pretty please!


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer** – _Please see chapter 1_

**A/N** _Thank you to everyone who has left me a review and encouraging comments to continue, it is really appreciated. Chapter not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Get ready for a new twist on the roller-coaster that is this story. R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead Bodies and New Life – chapter 46 Team Breakfast at the hospital**

Sara hadn't slept well last night and was still tired but at 9am in the morning Catherine, Warrick, Greg, and Nick dropped in at the hospital with take out coffee's a chamomile tea for Sara and some bagels.

Greg and Nick sat on her bed as Warrick and Catherine sat on chairs at the side of her bed.

"You look good girl" Warrick said smiling.

Sara beamed him a smile "Yeah I feel good, I just need to get out of here now before I die of complete boredom"

The group chuckled "You've only been in a couple of days Sar" Nick commented.

"Nearly a week more like" Sara said exasperated "Anyway tell me what cases you guys have been working on lately"

Warrick sent a quick concerned glance at Catherine as Nick replied "We have been working on a rape and assault of a 15 year old girl in one of the bigger foster homes, but we are not having much luck with the case so far.12 kids live there but non of them either saw the attack take place or they are too frightened to say anything, most of the kids just wouldn't speak to us"

"Yeah we are waiting for someone from child services to bring a couple of the kids in at a time so we can try and talk to them away from the home staff" Greg added.

"Sara where's Gil this morning" Catherine asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh he probably had a few errands to run, he should be here soon though" Sara said then turned back to Nick and Greg still interested in the details of the case "So did you get any DNA from the attacker?" she asked the two.

"No he must have worn a condom because we only found traces of spermicide and lubricant in the rape kit, no nail scrapping or hair DNA either" Greg replied a little disappointedly.

The door opened and Gil stepped in to the room smiling and carrying a small suitcase "Hey honey sorry I'm late I had to phone the nursing agency and run a few errands" he said putting the case under the bed then leaning down quickly to peck her on the lips "Hey guys" he said as he turned to everyone then sat next to Sara on the bed.

"Want some coffee and a bagel" Catherine offered to Gil.

"I will have the coffee but I have already had breakfast, but thanks Cath" he replied cheerfully.

They all chatted happily for twenty minutes, filling Sara in on the latest happenings at the lab. Warrick and Catherine occasionally swapped concerned glances every time Sara tried to steer the conversation back to getting more information about the case out of Greg and Nick, but some swift thinking and changing the subject on Catherine's part prevented any more discussion on the subject.

"Gil have you got a minute I could do with a quick word in private" Catherine asked her friend.

"Yeah sure wanna go out to the waiting room" Gil said questioningly and frowning.

They both left the room and entered the waiting room at the end of the corridor, sitting down comfortably Catherine started.

"Okay we have this case of a 15 year old girl that has been assaulted and raped in one of the bigger foster homes, and non of the others kids are talking because they are either too scared or didn't see anything, there is no DNA to lead us to a suspect because he most likely wore a condom, and there was no hair or finger nail scrapping DNA" she said thoughtfully.

"Do you have any possible suspects, could it be any of the staff that work at the home?" Gil asked going into work mode now.

"Yeah we have three, but thats not really what I wanted to talk to you about specifically" she paused to try and gage how he was going to react to what she was about to say to him.

"Go on" Gil prompted her, and frowned not understanding where she was going with this.

Catherine let out a deep breath "Gil there are twelve kids in that home, but two of the kids in particular caught my attention, eleven year old twins Andrew James and Christina Julia Brie'ra, firstly because they were both very quiet and shy, but very well spoken and very intelligent for their age" she paused in thought thinking how she was going to phrase this next part.

"Gil they have brown curly hair and beautiful blue eyes, and if I didn't know better I would swear that they were your kids Gil" she said apprehensively of how he would take her statement.

Gil smiled softly at Catherine as the realization registered in his brain at what she had just implied "I don't have any kids yet Catherine you know that" he said chuckling.

Catherine looked at him seriously "I know that but even Nick said the little boy looked like, and I quote 'A mini version of our resident bugman' and Warrick commented that the twins do in fact look remarkably like you"

Gil frowned deeply in thought at her statement.

She huffed out a breath "Look can you get to the lab for 6pm? A woman from child services is bringing them in with another couple of the kids to try and interview them about the case, and she will have their case files with her so we will be able to look into their parentage and their past, what do you think Gil?" she asked her now conflicted friend.

Gil looked towards the corridor where Sara's room was then dropped his head looking at his lap "I don't know Cath Sara needs me right now, the pregnancy could be dangerous for her and the baby" he said to her his mind now in turmoil at the thought of following her suggestion and not telling Sara about it until the whole misunderstanding was sorted out, and leaving her when her nightmares were still bad.

"Gil I know that, and I also know about her nightmares, one of the guys or Jim could sit with her while you are at the lab" she sighed heavily looking him directly in the eyes "Gil you are not going to like what I am about to say but these kids are in the foster care system because they have no one else, and if you are their biological father you owe it to them to help them, do you realize that?" she said to him pointedly.

He let out a long breath then looked up at Catherine "Does Jim know your suspicions?" he asked softly.

Catherine nodded then added "He met us at the scene, and his comment about the little boy was, oh god help us there's Grissom mark 2" she paused briefly smiling at the memory before continuing "It was him who said that you needed to know about this Gil"

"Okay I will be at the lab for six, but I just think it will be some kind of misunderstanding, some people do look alike even though they don't share the same genes you know" he sighed heavily "Can you call Jim and ask him to sit in with Sara for me later" he said as he stood up to leave the room.

"Yeah sure, but these kids do really look like you so prepare yourself okay" she said in mild warning and following her friend back to Sara's room.

They both entered the room to Sara and the guys laughing "Hey everything okay?" Sara asked her fiancé.

Catherine glanced at Warrick and gave a slight nod, as Gil sat back down on the bed next to her "Yeah, just case related stuff" he said to her not meeting anyones eyes as he kissed her cheek.

"Well I think that is our signal to go guys, some of us need our beauty sleep" Catherine remarked smirking to the group and trying to lighten the awkward mood in the room.

"Yeah" the guys echoed as they all said their goodbyes and made for the door.

"See you later Gil" Catherine said as she left.

"Yeah bye Cath" Gil replied.

"Going somewhere Gilbert" Sara said amused as she snuggled into his side.

"Just going to call in at the lab later to give Cath a hand interviewing the kids in her case thats all" he said trying to mask the worry in his voice, then helooking down at the top of her head as he made himself comfortable by pulling his legs up on the bed and snuggling down with Sara resting on his chest "Better?" he asked her.

"Mmmmmm...better" she said softly "I missed you last night honey"

"I missed you too" he kissed the top of her head "I love you Sara, and I cant wait for you to be home with me again" he whispered.

"Love you too" she whispered as she closed her eyes feeling tired and wanting to sleep.

Gil noticed that she was going to sleep he could tell by her breathing slowing and evening out, he guessed that she may not have slept well last night so he would let her sleep for now.

He would use this time wisely for his thoughts that had become all scrambled since Catherine had told him about these two kids that he would be going to see later in the day.

**A/N** _I hope you liked the ride the story is taking you on. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think of the chapter._


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer – Please see chapter 1, nor do I own Godiva Chocolate.

A/N Thanks very much for the reviews and comments to everyone who has left them. Did you all like the new twist to the story? Should I draw it out a bit? "Um just read and find out!" he he he! Chapter not beta'd so mistakes are all mine. R&R Enjoy!

**Dead Bodies and New Life – chapter 47 Facts**

Jim Brass turned up at the hospital at 5pm with vegetarian take out food for Sara and some Godiva chocolates, so Gil had left them comfortably laughing and joking.

As Gil had driven to the lab he started to become anxious and his nerves started to kick in, as his thoughts went back over his adult life and the very few women he had dated over the years, even less the amount of women he had slept with, hell he could count them on one hand.

All of the partners that he had chosen to sleep with, had in his mind been developing towards long term relationships, but for various reason's including his unsociable hours he kept, dedication to pursuing his career and his fascination with bugs, the relationships failed miserably with him being badly hurt as a result.

That was one of the reason's why in the last decade he had been reluctant to follow any kind of romantic private life instead he had favored dedicating his life and time to his work.

His last relationship before he had met Sara and fell in love with her had been Julia Dixon a DNA lab tech that he had dated for a short time around twelve years ago, but to his recollected memory they had always used protection, or rather he had used protection.

_What if one of the condoms split or there was a small hole in it, and we didn't realize?_

That last thought produced butterfly's in his stomach and the food that he had eaten with Sara and Jim churned uncomfortably in his stomach.

_No I would have noticed surely?_

Stomach now flipping madly now he pulled up in the labs parking lot, and put the car in park. Taking out the keys he closed his eyes and took some slow steady breaths to try and calm himself, he really needed Sara at the moment to help him deal with this and calm his nerves, but it wouldn't be fair on her if this was all just a misunderstanding.

He hoped desperately that Catherine had made a mistake in thinking he could be the children's biological father, because he was only now adjusting to the idea of becoming a father to his and Sara's unborn child. The idea of suddenly becoming a dependent parent to two eleven year olds terrified him.

The gut feeling he was now experiencing told him this situation was not going to go the way he wanted or that was easiest for him.

A knock on his car window brought him abruptly out of his thoughts, opening his eyes quickly and turning to look out the window he saw his friend Catherine Willows smiling softly at him.

Gil got out of the and locked it up "Are they here yet Cath?" Gil asked without preamble.

"Yes they are in the break room with a Miss Beckman from child services waiting for us to interview them, do you want to read their files first or interview first?" Catherine asked looking at the obvious tension in her friends face.

Gil was silent and distracted by his thoughts again.

"You okay Gil?" she asked concerned.

"What, oh yeah can I look at their files first in my office Cath" Gil replied as he made his way into the lab.

The blinds and door were shut to the break room so nobody could see in as Gil and Catherine walked passed on the way to his office.

"I'll go get the files for you Gil" Catherine said as Gil nodded and sat at his desk to wait.

Five minutes later Catherine came back with two files and took a seat opposite him and handed over the file for the boy Andrew James Brie'ra then she opened her file the one for the little girl Christina Julia Brie'ra and started to read.

"Father a French national, Andre Brie'ra died March1997, Testicular cancer. Mother Julia Brie'ra formally Dixon, American national, died February 14th 2007, from severe head trauma sustained in a head on car crash, died at the scene" Catherine read out loud.

Gil carried on reading the file in his hands as stoic as ever, even though he felt as though his whole body was trembling with shock after he had heard Catherine say the mothers maiden name. Gil's eyes quickly scanned the main details on the first sheet of paper in the file to look for the birth details "Uh huh" Gil acknowledged Catherine as she spoke but trying to hide his inner panic.

"Christina Julia eldest one of fraternal twins (Twin 2 born two minutes later is Christopher James) born February 14th 1996, four weeks prematurely by cesarean section, in Dallas Texas" Catherine said slightly distracted thinking then making a connection "Oh god Gil their mother died on their eleventh birthday, and they were taken in by child services, and have been in several foster homes for the last eleven months" she said looking up at him solemn.

Gil looked up at her with unmasked sadness in his eyes, if these two were indeed his biological children then they no doubt had already experienced some very traumatic events in their such short lives so far.

"I see that no living relatives were ever found on either parents sides of their families" Gil said reading the file "I knew Julia was an only child and both her Parents and Grandparents were deceased, but I didn't know if she had any living Aunts or Uncles" he said absently.

"So you did know the Mother. Did you have a relationship with her that could possibly tie in with the time that the children would have been conceived Gil?" Catherine asked her troubled friend and boss.

Gil sighed and closed his eyes briefly before opening them and looking at her "Julia was a DNA lab tech here for a couple of years, and we dated for six months, until she came in one day while I was on my day off, handing in her resignation and immediately leaving the lab for good" he let out a deep breath putting his head down "When I went to her apartment the next evening to give her a lift to work, her neighbor informed me that she had moved out and not left a forwarding address, I never heard from her ever again"

"Oh Gil I'm so sorry I never knew" Catherine said sympathetically.

Gil looked up with a sad expression "No one ever knew we were dating and I have never told anyone about her" he sighed heavily "Not even Sara"

Catherine considered the man he was before he and Sara had started a relationship, and how he had tried to keep Sara at arms length even though anyone in their right mind could see the couple deeply loved each other "Is that why you threw yourself into your work 24/7, and why you were reluctant to start a relationship with anyone let alone date?" she asked softly knowing that he probably wouldn't answer with him being normally very private about his personal life.

Gil seemed to think for a few minutes and then decided that he would probably need a friend to help him deal with the new situation and the oncoming fallout from it that was inevitable "I thought I was in love with her Cath, and I was on the verge of asking her to move in with me and fully commit to her, but she obviously didn't feel the same way or she wouldn't have hurt me so much"

He sighed and looked down at his lap "I didn't know that at the time I didn't really love her, I just thought that I did" he smiled softly "That was until I met Sara and we spent some time together that I knew I was falling in real love with her, I tried to fight it for seven years by trying to be just friends with Sara because I didn't want to risk getting hurt again, but she was getting too close to me, so I had to push her away and hurt her in order to save myself any future pain, but all I succeeded in doing was making us both miserable"

He paused and lifted his eyes to Catherine's "In the end I realized I needed and wanted her, because the thought of the alternative of her not being in my life was too painful to imagine, and that is why I decided that I wanted to take the risk and try my hardest at achieving a successful long term relationship with Sara" he smiled softly.

Catherine smiled widely "I am sure you are going to achieve that Gil, I can see that you make each other very happy, and I am really happy for you"

"Thank you Cath" he smiled then continued to read the file as Catherine did.

Five minutes later Gil suddenly spoke up "He has otosclerosis and has had the stapendectomy operation that I had a few years ago" he looked up suddenly and looked directly at Catherine who smiled softly back.

"I haven't read that information in Christina's file Gil, she seems to have been a very healthy child apart from an op to have her tonsil's out when she was seven" Catherine said.

Gil had carried on reading Andrew's file, he sighed heavily "He's almost totally deaf Cath, the operation was a success when he was age five, but he received a blow to his head in a fall aged 10yrs old which resulted in him losing his hearing permanently, a second stapendectomy operation failed to restore his hearing" Gil sighed heavily with the guilt that he could have passed this on to him if he was indeed his son "It doesn't say if he has been taught ASL, or if he attended a special school for his hearing loss" he looked up at Catherine still reading the file she had.

After a few minutes of thinking that there was a high probability after reading the information in front of him, that his two biological children could be sat in the break room totally unaware that they had any living blood relatives, and that they probably thought that they were alone in the world made his protective emotions surface and make him want to see them immediately.

"Cath I would like to meet them now, could you bring them here to my office please?, then I would like to talk to the woman from child services after that" Gil asked her politely.

"Yeah okay Gil, I wont be a minute, and I will bring two swabs so we can run their DNA comparison's against yours in the employee database ASAP" she said as she went out the door.

"Thanks Cath" He replied sitting back in his chair and closing his eyes and trying to mentally prepare himself for meeting the children that may prove in the next 48 hours to be his biologically.

Please press the button below and leave me a review to let me know what you think of the chapter.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer – Please see chapter 1.

A/N Thanks to everyone who has left me reviews so far, it seems from the response that the last couple of chapters have got a few of you excited, more twists to come in future chapters so "Hold tight!". This chapter is not beta'd so all mistakes belong to me so I apologise in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 48 Meeting the Twins**

Catherine opened the door and walked in Gil's office followed by Miss Beckman, and Christina holding and pulling Andrew gently along behind her.

Gil stood nervously and offered his hand in greeting to Miss Beckman "Hello I am Gil Grissom night shift supervisor, please take a seat" he motioned to a seat opposite his desk, he then turned to look at the children "Hello" he said whilst trying to calm his nerves.

He was taken aback at how much the boy in particular looked like him, he had seen pictures of himself as a young boy and Andrew could have been that very person he had seen in the pictures.

He smiled softly at Andrew and then looked at Christina and smiled, she had the same curly brown hair and blue eyes as her brother and himself that he had inherited off his mother.

They looked very much alike, but where the boy had short messy curly brown hair the girl had hers long and tied back in a large ponytail. They each had a few freckles over their noses and cheeks and if he remembered correctly their mother had them too. They were both very small and slim for their age and underweight if he had to take a guess.

Christina who looked rather shy but a little more confident than her brother was dressed in a red sweater with a hole in the elbow and gray crumpled skirt, with off white socks and black buckled, badly scuffed shoes.

Andrew who was about and inch taller than Christina looked very shy and timid with the fact that he was almost trying to hide behind his sister, wore a gray sweater that was too short on his torso and arms, his black trousers had holes in the knees and soil on them, his black tie boots sported different colored laces.

Gil looked at Catherine pleadingly for help.

Catherine looked at the two children and smiled warmly at them, Andrew hid his face behind Christina "Hi would you both like to sit on the couch here" she said motioning to the couch.

Christina moved and pulled her brother along with her sitting back on the couch still holding her brothers hand.

Andrew sat back and looked down at his lap sitting very close to his sister.

Catherine pulled a chair in front of the two and motioned for Gil to do the same, which he did carefully watching Andrew.

"Hi Christina Andrew" Catherine said to them "Do you remember me? I came to the home yesterday to see if we could find the person who hurt Pippa" she said looking for a response.

"Yes" Christina spoke quietly then looked at her brother nudging him to look up, but he didn't he just shook his head.

"Do you know who hurt Pippa?" Catherine asked gently.

Christina shook her head too quickly, which alerted Catherine that they may know but were too frightened to say.

"You know it is safe here to tell us if you know anything about Pippa getting hurt, you can trust us, we only want to stop this person from hurting anyone else, do you understand?" Catherine asked carefully and smiling again softly to reassure them.

Christina shook and then put her head down and squeezed her brothers hand and he looked to the side at her then squeezed back

Andrew looked up and directly at Gil frowning, then his eyes widened as Gil smiled and signed 'Hello' to him watching for any recognition.

Apprehensively Andrew let go of his sisters hand and lifted his hands in front of himself and slowly and awkwardly signed 'Hello' back with a shy smile, as Christina watched him with a proud smile on her face.

Catherine and Miss Beckman watched enthralled at the interaction between Gil, Andrew and Christina.

Gil looked at Andrew again and signed slowly the individual letters for his name 'Grissom' then pointed to himself smiled then pointed to Andrew to indicate for him to do the same.

Andrew smiled again shyly and slowly signed 'Andy' then pointed to himself, then signed 'Grissom' and pointed at Gil smiling pleased with his effort.

"Wow! you know ALS?" Cristina asked a bit louder than before shocked.

Smiling widely Gil spoke making sure his face was looking at Andy just in case he knew how to read lips too "Yes I do, my mother was deaf so I learned it from a very early age. Christina is it alright if I call you that or do you prefer something else?"

"Christina's alright but I prefer CJ, and he prefers being called Andy" she answered softly then smiled at her brother nudging him who as well was now smiling.

"Tell me CJ how did Andy learn ALS? Does he go to a special school for the hard of hearing to learn it?" Gil asked his full attention on the two children.

Catherine and Miss Beckman swapped glances and smiled as the three in front of them interacted well.

"No, we both go to regular schools, we are in all the same classes together so that I can help him with his work, and I have a book from the school library that I have been using to teach us both ALS" she finished frowning at the shocked look on Grissom's face.

"Okay, does he know how to read lips when anyone talks to him?" Gil asked the girl inquiringly.

"No" CJ replied.

Gil had realized by now that Andy's ALS skills were quite poor, and finding out that it was his sister that was teaching him and not a professional in a school equipped to teach him properly, this made him angry that for at least the last year child services and the education system was severely letting this boy down badly.

He stood up smiled at the two children then turned to Catherine "I think that will be all for today, Cath could you take the kids to the break room and get them a soda while I talk with Miss Beckman please" he asked his friend.

"Yeah sure" she said to him then turned to CJ and Andy "Would you both like a soda? She asked the now shy again children.

CJ nodded and pulled on her brothers arm to indicate that they were going now, as she got up of the couch so the adults could have their a talk.

"Goodbye" Gil said and signed to the two.

Catherine led the kids out of the room and closed the door.

Gil sat down in his chair behind his desk and drew in a deep breath before letting it out slowly "Miss Beckman where will CJ and Andy be staying tonight?" he asked.

"At the group home where they have been for the last three months, we have got emergency staff working there until we get to the bottom of who hurt Pippa" she paused and sighed heavily "We are not saying that we don't trust the original staff that worked there, but we have to take any precautions necessary to prevent the children coming to any further harm" she answered politely.

He nodded thoughtfully then sighed "You may be wondering what my involvement with the case is especially as my colleague Catherine is the lead CSI that has been investigating it"

Miss Beckman nodded then said "I assumed as her supervisor you would be involved anyway"

"Well that would be correct but I am currently on personal leave at the moment, but Catherine alerted me to presence of CJ and Andy being involved in the case and their strong likeness to me in facial appearance" Gil pause weighing his words "After reading their files today and finding out who their mother was, and their birth date it didn't take a lot of calculation to realize that I was actually in a relationship with the mother at the time of their conception, and that along with the strong resemblance to me, and the boy sharing the same hereditary ear condition as me that I think I should investigate further. So if it is okay with you I would like to take DNA swabs of their mouths so the DNA can be compared against mine to determine whether they could possibly be my biological children"

"Well by all means go ahead and do the testing" she said surprised at the new turn of events "You know these children do not have any other living blood relative don't you?" she asked cautiously.

"I am aware of that fact, and once we have the results back from the DNA test we will take it from there" he said not wanting to commit to anything more without at least discussing this with Sara in more detail.

He sighed heavily struggling with his current thoughts and guilt "If these are my children Miss Beckman I was never ever made aware that they even existed, so I hope that you will understand my caution, especially as my Fiancée is at present in hospital experiencing difficulties with her pregnancy of our first child, and is totally unaware of this situation at present, so I will need to discuss this with her and get the results before I can go any further with this"

"Yes Mr Grissom I totally understand and I am by no means judging you in any way" she smiled warmly at him and stood.

Gil stood and said "The test results will take two days before we know anything, but as soon as we hear anything I will contact you to let you know"

"Thank you Mr Grissom, I look forward to hearing from you soon, and I hope the results are what you wish for" Miss Beckman said as she shook his hand and left the office to go to the break room.

Ten minutes later Catherine knocked and entered his office "I got the swabs and took then to DNA and marked them with a number rather than a name to protect the identities and marked them as urgent, okay Gil" she said sympathetically and took a seat.

They both talked for another forty minutes then Gil left to go to the hospital to try and explain the situation to Sara.

Please press the little button below and leave me a review.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer –** _Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N** – Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story and to those of you who have been kind enough to leave me a review. I am glad to see that the last couple of interesting chapters seem to have spurned a few more of you to leave me a review, thank you. This is a longer chapter than usual with a bit of angst. This is not beta'd so any mistakes that there are are all mine, but I apologise for them in advance as I know there will be many. R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 49 Confession**

Walking down the corridor Gil saw Jim walking out of Sara's room quietly closing the door "Hey Jim where are you off too" he called out to him.

Jim put his finger up to his lip signalling him to be quiet "She fell asleep while I was telling her about one of my old cases back in Jersey, go figure I never thought my voice would put a beautiful women to sleep" he chuckled "wanna go get a coffee Gil?"

Gil went to the door and opened it quietly and took a look at her sleeping form stretched out on the bed, he smiled then closed it again "Yeah why not, she should be okay for a little while if she has just gone to sleep"

They walked to the lift and rode it down to the floor with the cafeteria and got themselves a seat near the window.

"How has she been" Gil asked.

"Okay, quite happy really all things considered, she seems happier at the prospect of being allowed home tomorrow, how did the talk with her go about her seeing a therapist to help with her mental health?" Jim asked.

He smirked "You know Sara" he chuckled "She put up a fight as usual and was trying to be stubborn with me but after telling her how worried you and I were, and offering to go to the sessions with her she agreed to go"

"Is she going to be allowed out to go to these sessions?" Jim asked.

"Yeah for the first week she's home she has to be on complete bed rest only getting up to shower and use the bathroom, then she is going be allowed to move around the house a little, but they are lending us a wheelchair for if she wants to go outside"

Jim laughed heartily "Oh yeah I can just see her using a wheelchair Gil, come on this is Sara don't mess with me Sidle we are talking about here"

Gil shook his head "Oh she will all right if she wants to go out, she has a lot of restrictions that the doctors have set her that she has to strictly stick to if she wants to carry the baby to full term" he sighed "And we have had to employ a full time nurse to be with her at all times until we are told otherwise of her doctors, so she has two of us watching her every move" he smirked again.

"Oh I wish you luck there buddy, it is not going to be easy keeping her confined to the house for a week and keeping her occupied" Jim laughed again at something he just realized "You do realize this nurse is going to be virtually living with you two, don't you"

Gil hadn't thought that point out yet and was a little worried about their privacy in their own home, he sighed heavily "Well I am just going to have to get used to then aren't I" he pouted.

Jim chuckled "This is going to be priceless watching you, Sara and the nurse" he paused a second before adding "I gotta get a pool going with the guys at how many nurses you are going to go through"

Gil closed his eyes and shook his head wishing all his problems would just go away "Please Jim don't I have enough problems at the moment without Sara finding out about a pool and the number of nurses we will need to employ" he said deflated.

"Sorry Gil I know you have a lot to deal with right now, no harm meant okay" he patted his friend on the back of the shoulder in support "Anyway how did it go at the lab with the two kids, what do you think?" he asked.

Gil looked down at his lap then looked up at his friend and let out a long breath "It is looking very likely that they are my kids after reading their files and seeing them" he sighed "DNA comparisons are being run against mine as we speak, but as you know that will take up to two days"

"So does Sara know anything about it yet?" Jim asked cautiously.

Gil shook his head "I was just going to tell her after you left, but as she is asleep now I will have to tell her later, and it is going to be really hard to tell her that I dated a former lab DNA tech here in Vegas all those years ago and that I might have two children as a result of that relationship"

"I know you will both work through it together Gil, it's not as if you knew about them is it?" Jim said asking a little cautiously.

"Hell no! The first I heard was when Cath told me today" he sighed heavily again "But I agree they really do look like me and the boy Andy is deaf, he has the same hearing condition that my mother and I have, so it is pretty much looking like they are mine. The problem now is how Sara is going to take the news, I know she will be upset that I never told her about me having a relationship with a co-worker, especially as it was one of the reasons I wouldn't date her when she first came here."

Jim finished his coffee then looked up at Gil "You need any help telling her?." he asked his friend.

"No it needs to come from me alone Jim, but thanks for the offer" he finished his coffee to and stood "No time like the present, I can't put it of any longer it's not fair to Sara" Gil said.

"I am going to go now and leave her in your capable hands, if there is anything else I can do to help just call okay Gil." Jim said walking out of the cafeteria with Gil.

Five minutes later Gil opened the door to Sara's room and she was still sleeping on her side so he sat in the chair next to her bed and picked up a forensic magazine to read.

Sara shifted slightly in the bed and murmured something incoherent.

Gil stood up and reached over to her back and gently rubbed soothing circles "Shhhhhhhh" Gil whispered to her.

"Please no" she mumbled and squirmed a little on the bed.

He put the magazine down then positioned himself next to her laying on the bed and embraced her gently "Honey wake up...it's me Gil...your safe now" he whispered reassuringly.

She murmured and then sighed heavily.

"That's right Sara come on wake up for me sweetheart" he said a little louder and watched as she stilled her movement and her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Gil, how long was I out" she said softly.

"Hey honey, not long about an hour I would say, do you want to sit up now your awake" Gil asked her lovingly.

She nodded and started to sit up with his help as nurse Trisha came in carrying a cup of tea for Sara and placing it on the bedside locker "Would you like one too Mr Grissom?" she asked politely indicating to the drink.

"No thank you I have just had a coffee in the cafeteria" he smiled at her.

As she left the room she said "Okay."

For an hour they just cuddled on the bed and talked about nothing particularly important, as Gil tried to think about how he was going to tell Sara the latest development that was going to impact their lives.

"Sara honey we need to talk" he sighed as she looked up at him "I need to tell you about something and I don't think you are going to like what I am going to say" he said worriedly.

Sara shifted slightly and sat up and away from him but looking at him worriedly "What is it Gil? What is it you need to tell me?"

Gil looked down at her hand then reached to hold it in his rubbing his thumb over her knuckles softly "I don't want you to get upset or stressed out, it's not good for you or the baby, so please try and stay calm when I tell you okay honey" he said looking into her worried eyes.

"Gilbert you are scaring me now, just tell me will you?" she asked getting concerned and very nervous.

He sighed heavily "Okay, when the team came to visit you Catherine told me about the case she was working on at the group foster home, but this is not about the case per say. She told me about eleven year old fraternal twins that resided at the home that bare a remarkable resemblance to me" he squeezed her hand at the frown that appeared on her face.

Sara nodded slowly for him to continue, but not liking the direction this conversation was going.

"Brass and Warrick also made some comments to the same effect to Catherine. Jim recommended that she speak with me in private on the matter which she did, and she requested for me to go into the lab to go and see them for myself and maybe try and help them interview them about the case" he said a little nervously keeping his eyes on Sara as she broke eye contact and looked down to her lap.

"So that's why you really went to the lab then, and?" she asked in a slightly accusatory tone.

"Yes" he said a little guiltily for not telling her the whole truth for his going in to the lab.

"As you know I went to the lab, and Catherine and I read the twins case files that were requested from child services for us, then we met with them and tried to interview them about the case" he said nervously because he knew the next bit of information was going to upset her.

"What was revealed in their files that has you here now telling me all about this?" Sara asked nervously looking up at him for answers, not sure if she wanted to really hear what she was starting to suspect.

Gil looked guiltily down at his lap before looking up at her again, this was extremely hard for him "Their father died when they were about a year old, and the mother died about a year ago leaving them with no living blood relatives, so they were put in the local foster care system where they have been ever since...

Sara interrupted abruptly she knew he was stalling in having to tell her the truth "God damn it Gil will you just get to the point and tell me" she said loudly and pulling her hand from his grasp.

Gil looked up at her startled at her tone and breaking the contact between them, he knew this was not going to go well but decided to forge ahead before she would lose her temper, he sighed heavily and tried to grasp her hand again but she refused his attempt so he put it in his lap "After looking at the files and recognising their mothers name and working out the twins approximate conception date, I realized that I was actually in an intimate relationship with the mother at the time that they were conceived, and that they could in fact be my biological children but had obviously been passed of as her husbands children" he paused slightly "The boy Andy has Otosclerosis like my mother and I, he's had the Stapendectomy operation done twice but he is now deaf" he looked up at Sara as he finished.

Sara had taken the information in and was trying hard to steady her nerves and rationalize the information as she laid back against the pillows and made herself comfortable "Okay" she said evenly and masking her true emotions "Did you ever know about the twins or that she was pregnant?" she asked wanting to help herself understand the situation better.

"No I never knew anything until Catherine spoke to me about the case" he replied trying to gauge Sara's emotions but it was difficult with the mask that she was using to hide them from him "I swear Sara I never knew anything" he pleaded for her to understand his predicament.

Sara nodded then said "Tell me about your relationship with the mother? her name? where you met? How long you were together?" she wanted to know all about this woman even though she was currently feeling a little jealous that she had had a relationship with her fiancé.

Sara reached for his hand and held it gently in hers encouraging him, and Gil smiled softly at her initiated physical contact.

"We were in a relationship for six months, then all of a sudden I went to pick her up one evening to take her to work and was informed by her neighbour that she had moved out and not left a forwarding address, I never heard from her ever again" he sighed knowing the next part would really upset her, but he had no choice but to tell her it all "Her name was Julia Dixon she was a DNA tech at the lab where I met her" he said slowly and immediately saw the hurt flash in Sara's eyes as he revealed the last part, and tried to squeeze her hand but she abruptly pulled it from his grasp.

"Right! so it was all right to have a relationship with a lab tech subordinate but not a CSI subordinate, is that it? thank you Gil" she spat angrily and turned away from him in the bed.

Gil reached and touched her shoulder as her back was turned away from him "It's not like that at all Sara, please understand I had a lot of insecurities when you came into my life, and it took time for me to deal with them" he pleaded as she moved her shoulder so his hand fell away.

Sara wriggled down in the bed and turned her head into the pillow still with her back to him "Please leave I want to be alone right now" she quietly said her voice breaking ever so slightly on the last word.

He noticed the slight break in her voice and knew she was trying to hold back from crying while he was still here, and he closed his eyes at the hurt he had caused her to want to cry.

"Sara please, I didn't mean for you to be hurt by this" he said in a pleading but soft tone.

Sara shook her head but didn't speak but her shoulders were shaking a little indicated that she was now crying.

"I love you Sara and I am really sorry that I have managed to hurt you again, I never meant to" he said rubbing her back to try and comfort her.

"Please go" she managed to choke out on a sob as her crying increased.

Gil closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and standing up, he thought he would give her a little time on her own to absorb the conversation and rationalize it before attempting to talk with her again. She was too upset with him right now and he could see that his continued presence in the room was only making matters worse "I am really sorry Sara" he said softly walking towards the door "I will be back soon, I love you remember that okay" he said going out of the door with his head down and his own emotions in turmoil.

Please leave me a nice review or comment it would be greatly appreciated and spur me on to keep writing.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N** Thanks to everyone who has left me a review, comment or their insight so far, it really is appreciated and I am hoping you will let me know what you think of this particular chapter as it was one of my hardest to write so far. I am very nervous of posting this as I have not yet attempted a POV and am not sure if I have done it any justice so any comments or advice would be really helpful. Sorry it is only short but it was hard enough to write as it is, and it is not beta'd so all the mistakes are mine. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life Chapter 50 Sara's POV.**

Sara heard his soft footsteps walk towards the door then the click of the door closing as the room descended into silence once more. Knowing that she was now alone she let the loud sobs free from her throat that had been held back while he had still been here. Her whole body trembled and shuddered with the force of her crying as she curled up tight on her bed and let all of her tangled emotions out.

She had already been a little upset, frustrated and a little depressed at the prospect of having to endure a long pregnancy on virtual bed rest with people telling her what she could and couldn't do, when all she really wanted to do was to be up and about and as active and useful as she would normally like to be. And adding to that she had the new situation to try to come to terms with and handle even though in her current situation she would be unable to do very little herself. Being reliant on others was a very hard thing for her to have to come to terms with and accept, when she had spent most of her life being totally independent of others.

Now though she was disappointed and jealous too of an unknown relationship Gil had had and the probability of him having now fathered children from that previous lover, when she had foolishly thought that she would be the only ever bearer of his offspring. The very thought of him in the throes of making love to any other woman or being intimate with anyone other than herself twisted her stomach in knots.

Being worried was another emotion that she was having difficulty dealing with, her own acceptance of the fact that in a matter of a few short months that she would become a mother had been hard for her to reach, especially as she had never had any experience in relationships with babies or small children, let alone the fact that she had never had a good mother role model in her life.

Scared that was also what she felt right now at the idea of becoming what would be expected of her to become an instant mother to two eleven year old children who were total strangers to her, and the idea of a precarious and possibly life threatening pregnancy only added to the feeling.

Terrified that was a constant emotion that never left her but always sat there at the back of her mind waiting to come back to the fore, the night terrors were testament to that fact with her traumatic childhood, but she was now fearful of not being able to be a good mother to her and Gil's baby and the two older children.

Did the murder gene actually exist and if so did her mother pass it on to her? Gil had said that he didn't believe that genes were a predictor of violent behaviour. But as irrational as it seems to others, and without definite proof to her, was she now going to be putting the lives of three children and her fiancée at risk in the future?, this was her most worst fear of all.

She was feeling angry and deceived that he had not told her the whole truth about the visit to the lab, although he would say that he hadn't directly lied to her just omitted from telling her the whole truth and that it was all about the matter of semantics.

Anger was also what she felt about finding out that he had had a romantic relationship with a previous co-worker at the lab before she had arrived in Vegas, not only that he never told her about it whilst they had been together, but the fact that this was one of the major reason why he had chosen not to pursue a relationship with her in the first place.

The part of forgiving Gil would be the easy part for her, she had always forgiven him for his actions, oversights and misunderstandings and probably always would, it was part of the enigma he was along with the socially inept, quirky, geeky, eccentric and often aloof sides of him that she had fallen instantly in love with nine years ago, and he would never change he was too set in his ways, not that she would ever want him to.

She was angry at the dead woman too for hurting Gil and breaking his heart, and leading him to make the sad and protective decision not to pursue close personal relationships with people in the future. This hurtful woman the mother of Gil's possible children was the reason why he had become introverted and kept himself from living human close contact refusing to let any love in, and all because she had made him believe with her hurtful actions that he wasn't worthy of some ones love, kindness and affection.

Oh and she blamed the woman whole heartedly for the five years of hurt and suffering that she had endured from the unrequited love she received from Gil in that time, all the pain and tears, desperation, frustration and depression that she had experienced time and time again in those five years were now attributed to her and her alone.

All the thoughts and emotions rushed through her mind and body as she tried to make sense of them and put them into some kind of perspective. The crying and sobs had eased slowly as she wiped at her eyes to now dry them.

As she calmed herself a deep fatigue set in which drained her of any more energy to think any longer, and her eyes began to droop in tiredness. She knew that he would be back soon trying to explain everything to her, apologizing profusely for upsetting her and trying to make it up to her, but she was just to tired to think of how she would deal with that right now so she let her eyes close and let sleep envelope her.

Please leave a review as It would be very helpful for developing my future writing skills.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1_

_**A/N** Thank you very much to everyone who has review the story so far especially to the last chapter that I had a lot of difficulty writing. As you can see I am posting this chapter a lot earlier than usual because I have to go out of town for the whole day very early tomorrow and wont get a chance to post the chapter. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life - Chapter 51 Tears and explanations.**

Making his way back slowly to Sara's room after spending the last two hours sat thinking in his denali in the parking lot, he just hoped he could explain why he hadn't told her about his relationship with Julia in the first place and repair some of the damage that he was sure he had done to their relationship.

Knocking on her door quietly he waited for her to say for him to come in but there was no answer, so he slowly pushed open the door to see her curled up fast asleep on the bed.

He walked over to the bed and sat down observing the dried tear streaks on her face and felt his chest ache at the thought of her crying alone for something he had done, so he leaned over and gently reached for her hand to grasp it in his needing to touch her desperately to hopefully let her know that she wasn't alone even in her sleep like state.

She sighed softly at his warm and familiar touch and carried on sleeping, so with his other hand he gently ran his fingers through her hair down her temple and cheek repeating the process several times offering her some comfort "I really do love you Sara don't ever doubt that, but I don't know how or why I keep messing things up for us but I do" he breathed out slowly then swallowed as tears began to well up in his eyes "Please believe me when I say I would never hurt you intentionally" he closed his eyes for a second then opened them up again "Please forgive me" he whispered quietly pleading to her as a few tears escaped and ran down his cheeks.

Gil took his hand away from her hair and sat back swiping at his eyes to clear them of the tears and to try and compose himself, still keeping a gentle hold of her hand in his.

When he finished clearing his eyes he focused on her face again and saw that her eyes were now open "Sara" he said reverently and softly.

Sara had had time to think and although she was still a little mad with him about him not telling her about his previous relationship with someone who had been his co-worker she did understand to a point why he had not told her.

It broke her heart and resolve right now at hearing his whispered words and at seeing his tear filled eyes knowing he had not set out intentionally to try to hurt her, but to try and explain truthfully to her what unexpected event was about to affect their lives together.

She squeezed his hand and pulled on it to signal for him to get closer "Come here" she said softly smiling.

Gil leaned forward closer to her face "I really am sorry Sara" he said as his voice hitched slightly as her name left his lips.

Sara leaned in to kiss him softly then pulled back slightly "Come up here I want to hold you" she requested with her soft smile.

He stood and got on the bed and made himself comfortable with them both embracing each other half lying down and Sara's head resting on his shoulder, he could feel her warm breath on his neck and he closed his eyes and sighed contentedly at the comfort her closeness was giving him.

Five minutes later Sara said quietly as she lazily rubbed her hand up and down his chest"Gil".

Still with his eyes closed enjoying her soothing movements "Mmmmmmmmmm" he mumbled relaxing.

"Is Julia one of the reasons you were reluctant to start a relationship with me? Did she hurt you Gil?" she asked tentatively.

Gil's posture stiffened briefly at hearing Sara say Julia's name, but then he thought quickly that she had already forgiven him and that she at least deserved to hear the truth from him "Yes she hurt me at the time when she quit her job and didn't even tell me the relationship was over" he sighed "I never ever saw or heard from her again after that, no explanation, no letter or phone call, nothing"

He gave her a little squeeze then continued "After that I made a major decision to commit the rest of my time on this earth to my work and career, and leave any kind of personal and romantic involvement to others who wanted that for themselves. Well that was until I met you of course at the forensic academy conference" he kissed he on her head tenderly "And as I have already told you before you turned my whole world upside down from the very first moment I saw you, and that was the first time in two years that I had to question that decision"

He sighed lightly "I just regret that it took me seven years to fight all of my stupid insecurities, and original decision to hurt you in that process just to try and prevent myself from getting hurt again"

Sara pulled her head up to look into his eyes "Hey we have discussed this before all that was in the past just leave it there, what matters now is our future Gil" she kissed him tenderly to emphasize her statement then laid her head back down on his shoulder.

"Did you love her?" she asked quietly.

"No" he answered without hesitation "I thought I did at the time but I think I mistook friendship and kindness for love, but when I met you and fell in love with you I knew instantly what I had felt for Julia was definitely not true love" he paused in brief thought "I know that may sound a bit cliché to you but I don't know any other way to explain it to you" he kissed her head again.

Sara chuckled "Yeah I know what you mean, I think the connection and love that we share is pretty special too"

"Now who's being cliché" he chuckled into her ear as he kissed her cheek.

A male nurse came into the room and closed the window and blind "Hi my names Brad I will be your nurse for the night so if you need anything just press the call button" the young man said cheerfully turning back to the couple on the bed.

"I just need to do your checks then I will leave you in peace okay honey" he said as he held her wrist and looked at his watch, then he quickly started to used the blood pressure machine putting the cuff on Sara's arm to get a reading.

Gil started to get up to get off the bed "It's okay Mr Grissom just stay where you are I am finished now" Brad said as he started to record the results on the clipboard he had taken from the end of her bed.

"Will you be staying the night Mr Grissom?" Brad asked inquiringly.

Gil looked at Sara and quickly replied "If it isn't a problem then yes" he said unsure if he would be allowed to stay another night.

"Yeah no problem, I will let the rest of the nurses at the desk know so they wont disturb you" he said as he left the room.

Gil helped Sara wash brush her teeth and put on clean night ware so she would be comfortable in bed, then Gil opened the case and got himself some toiletries, sweat pants and t shirt out for the night then went into the bathroom to get ready for the night.

Ten minutes later he came out clean and dressed for bed and walked to her to kiss her goodnight before he was to settle in the recliner chair.

"Come on get in and sleep in here with me?" Sara asked him.

He looked to the door quickly unsure "There's not much room if you want to spread out a little when you are asleep Sara" he said using it as an excuse at being a little worried about being caught by the nursing staff.

"Don't be silly you know we don't need much room because you normally hold me close all night" she chuckled because she knew he was worried about the nurses catching him in bed with her.

He stood looking at her trying to make his mind up.

"Look you have practically been in bed with me for the last week, and we are engaged so don't worry Gil" she said patting the space on the bed she had made for him.

"Okay" he said softly as he got in and made them both comfortable laying down facing each other, he kissed her tenderly then she deepened the kiss and they carried on like this for a while until Sara let out a loud yawn.

"Sorry" she said with a big smile.

"Come on turn around so you can get comfortable then I can cuddle you properly" he said helping her into the new position.

"Sara" he whispered to see if she was still awake.

"Yes honey" she said lovingly.

"Are we going to be okay now?" he asked her with hope in his voice.

"Of course we are Gil, we will get through this together don't worry okay, I am not going to leave you just because of something that was beyond your control" she said entwining her fingers through his that were resting on her little baby bump.

"Okay" he said squeezing her in his embrace lightly.

"I love you Gilbert Grissom and I am never going to leave you so you are stuck with me for life okay" she chuckled.

"I love you too Sara, more than I ever could express in words" he said tenderly as he leaned up and kissed her cheek.

After quietly talking some more and some mumbling coming from Sara the couple eventually fell asleep in the comfort of their close embrace.

_**A/N **Your next letter in the baby name guessing is **N. **So up to now you should have the letters **M, O, S, R, E, R, I, R,G, E, T, N **counting today's letter to make up 3 Christian names and a surname for a boy. Have fun working out the puzzle and having a guess!_

Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter or the story as a whole, or the plot twist, all reviews are greatly appreciated.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1_

_**A/N** Thank you so much for the reviews and encouragement I really appreciate it very much. A bit longer chapter than usual this time. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R._

**Dead Bodies and New Life – chapter 52 Going home and meeting the Nurse**

When Sara awoke feeling very refreshed and rested she noticed right away that Gil was not in bed with her as she sat up, and after rubbing her eyes to clear them so she could focus more clearly she reached and picked up her watch to see what time it was and her hand brushed against a piece of paper.

Glancing at the watch she noted that it was 9am and she smiled at the thought that she had just slept undisturbed for a full 8 hours.

Now focusing her full attention on the paper she picked it up and began to read with a smile:-

_**My Dearest Sara,**_

_**Sorry I wont be there when you wake up but Brad the nurse came in and woke me at **_

_**4am with an urgent message to give Jim a call, which I promptly did and was informed **_

_**that a body with bugs out at lake Mead needed my immediate attention, **_

_**and as you know as the resident entomologist for LVPD I couldn't refuse.**_

Sara laughed knowing how excited and childlike he could get when bugs were involved and he went into his private bug zone as she liked to say.

_**Don't worry I haven't forgot that the doctors are giving you parole from the hospital today! **_

_**After I am finished up at the lab with the bugs I am gonna swing by the house and **_

_**pick up Hank from the sitters feed and walk him, grab a shower, and some comfortable **_

_**cloths for you to come home in, then contact the nursing agency to make sure **_

_**we have a nurse ready for when you come home. I should be by the hospital around 11am.**_

_**I hope you sleep well,**_

_**All my love Gil**_

_**x**_

_**P's. Jim said he may drop in to see you in the morning.**_

Brad the nurse walked into the room just as she was folding the letter up and placing it in her bedside locker for safe keeping.

"How are we this morning Sara, I take it you slept very well seeing as you missed breakfast this morning" he said cheerfully as he opened the blind and window then turned to her "Don't worry I am sure one of the shift change nurses can rustle up some toast and a cup of tea for you" he said as he started the usual morning patient observations "I am about to go of shift now so I will let the others know that you need some breakfast" he paused for a minute whilst he took her pulse "I hear you are going home today congratulations, it was a pleasure looking after you and I hope the rest of your pregnancy goes smoothly" he replaced her wrist on her lap then picked up the clipboard and jotted down his notes.

"Thank you, but in I am sorry that I can't really say it has been a pleasure for me staying in here for the last week, I hate hospitals" she chuckle.

"Oh come on it's not that bad surely" Brad quipped as he chuckled too.

With the door being open, in walked a jovial Jim Brass and on hearing the conversation between the two said "I hope you are not flirting with the male nursing staff Cookie, what would your fiancé think" he grinned widely at Sara.

"No I am not Jim Brass" Sara shot back quickly her face slightly flushing as Brad smiled widely.

"Could you just give us ten minutes while I give Sara a hand getting washed and changed Sir" Brad said observing the police captains badge on his belt and showing the guy his respect by calling him sir.

"Yeah no problem, want me to close the door?" he asked as he went to go out and stand in the corridor.

"If you would" Sara said to him.

Two hours later after her wash, change and breakfast Jim was still talking animatedly to Sara as he sat on her bed making her laugh about some of Greg's antics at the lab, when Dr Reynolds came in and spoke with her sternly reiterating her restrictions and home care, her probable long term hospital care if she disregarded the restrictions and overdid things, as Jim sat quietly by her bed on a chair smirking at her.

Dr Reynolds passed a clipboard over to her containing several sheets of paperwork for her to fill in and sign just as Gil walked in the room carrying a small overnight bag.

"Ah I see you are eager to go home honey" he said and chuckled as he walked over to her and dropped the bag on the floor and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Gil glanced at Jim who was still smirking then turned to the doctor "When can she go doctor?" Gil asked him enquiringly.

"When Sara has finished up her paperwork and agreed to stick to all the advice I have just given her again" Dr Reynolds said to her pointedly.

"Aright alright I will...Jeez just put me in a straight jacket and chain me up why don't you all" Sara huffed out.

"Don't tempt me Sara" Gil said raising one of his eyebrows pointedly at her.

Sara huffed out a heavy sigh.

"I could always lend you some cuffs and restraints" Jim added jokily wiggling his eyebrows at which he received a glare of Sara.

"Oh sorry forgive me Gil, thats usually Heathers department isn't it" Jim said smirking as he now received two glares from a very flushed Sara and Gil and an inquisitive frown from the doctor.

"Don't you have to get some sleep for tonights shift Jim" Gil said hoping the captain would get the hint and go, so as not to embarrass the couple any further.

Jim left the couple saying his goodbyes to go home for some much needed sleep as Gil started to pack away all of Sara's belongings and gifts while she finished up the paperwork.

Then after Doctor Reynolds received the completed paperwork back of Sara, and handed her a prescription for her prenatal vitamins and iron, and a mild sedative to use if required, Gil helping Sara get changed into her cloths and her being wheeled out in the borrowed wheelchair to the car, they were now on their way home.

"How did your case go? Did you enjoy playing with your little buggy friends last night? She asked a little teasingly.

Gil looked over at her and smiled briefly at her teasing "I just did a quick time line to establish TOD for Catherine who is lead on the case. It was a twelve year old boy, who looks like he may have drowned in the lake some time ago, we think we have an ID and a match to case of a runaway four months ago. I am just waiting on DNA confirmation from Catherine" Gil sighed heavily "Jim thought we had another victim connected to the serial Jackson case, but the MO and evidence is nothing like the others and it looks highly likely to be the runaway" he finished as he came to a halt at a red light.

Sara reached over and squeezed his thigh in support she knew that the Jackson case was still getting to him and he wanted to catch the suspects as soon as possible before any more kids were killed, he hated unsolved cases especially those that involved kids.

Gil let go of the steering wheel with one hand and put it on top of hers silently thanking her for the support.

"You'll catch them soon honey" she offered gently.

"Yeah I know it's just until John Thompson is picked up by PD and interviewed and any evidence matched to him or his brother the case is at a standstill and will remain unsolved until that time" he said resignedly as he let go her hand to drive the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence.

Gil pulled the car into the driveway and got out going around to the trunk and opening it to get out the wheelchair as he heard a car door open near the front of the house.

Turning around to look as he was trying to assemble the chair he noticed a woman of around 50 years old, plump build, 5ft 2inches tall with blond hair, and wearing a smart looking blue nurses outfit walking confidently over towards him.

"Hello my name is Marjorie Nelson but you can call me Marj, the nursing agency sent me over here I presume you are the Mr Gissom who has employed my services" she said sternly and holding out her hand for him to shake.

Gil shot a quick look to Sara over the seats, but only saw the back of her head, then he returned his face to look at the woman and offered out his hand "Hi, you can just call me Grissom, I take it the agency got my message that we will not be requiring nursing support during the night until further notice" he said with a small smile, all the while struggling to put the wheelchair up.

"Yes they received your message that will be okay" she said as she abruptly stepped up and stood far too close to him taking over with the chair "Here let me show you how to do it, you will have to know for when you will be transporting the patient to and from appointments or just taking her out in the car" she said slowly showing him how to pull the main handles outward so the safety catch falls in place and the chair is almost assemble, then she showed him how to attach the two footrests to complete the task.

Gil watched her closely and made a mental note to get Sara a nice cushion and for her to sit on, and a soft blanket to cover her with on cooler days "I take it I just reverse the procedure to collapse the chair again" Gil said inquiringly.

"Yes" she replied then looked into the car "Is this our patient in here Mr Grissom" she asked as she walked around to the passenger side about to open the car door, followed quickly by Gil with the chair.

"Yes" Gil said with a soft sigh as he intervened quickly and stepped in front of Marjorie to open the door for Sara instead, he knew Sara didn't like strange people invading her personal space or being abrupt and her in her face, so he was trying to prevent her becoming upset with the nurse too soon.

He opened the door and smiled sympathetically at Sara "This is Sara my fiancée, Sara this is Marjorie Nelson the nurse from the agency" he said a little hesitantly as he winced at Sara knowing that she would not like the nurse's formal, abrupt and bossy nature.

"Hello is it Miss or Mrs Nelson?" Sara asked politely but eying Gil questioningly as he stood back cringing so she could see the nurse.

"Marj will do Miss Sidle, now come on lets get you in your chair and into the house and more comfortable then I can do your patient observations" she said as she again abruptly released the seatbelt and went to position herself ready to help the patient out of the car.

Sara's eyes widened as she looked to Gil for help as the nurse put an arm around her shoulder "Come on you will have to help yourself a little, put your arm around my shoulder to support your weight on me" Marjorie said briskly.

"I think I can get in and out of a car perfectly well all by myself , if you don't mind" said Sara irritated by the woman's abrupt and unwarned invasion of her personal space.

"I don't think we need to go to this extreme of helping her in and out of a car just yet" Gil defended Sara and hoping that Marjorie would just back off until Sara was more comfortable around the her.

"Oh, okay if you really think so but our patient has just come out of the hospital" Marjorie offered Gil as she stood back and let Sara climb out of her seat and settle herself in the wheelchair.

"I do think so, and I am not 'The Patient'" Sara made air quotes to emphasize her words "I am Sara or Miss Sidle if you don't mind, now will you push me into the house Gil so I can get settled in our bed please" Sara said a little loudly her irritation clearly showing.

Gil maneuvered the wheelchair precariously up the 3 steps into the house making another mental note to see if he could get hold of a ramp to make things easier on his back for the next few months, then he pushed Sara into the bed room and helped her changed into comfortable night ware then settled her in their bed and went of to make her some chamomile tea to help calm her after the run in with Marjorie.

Marjorie did her patient observations on Sara and recorded the results, then proceeded to fuss about with the pillows fluffing them up and then straightening and tightly tucking in the rest of the bedding unbeknown to her that Sara preferred her bedding loose around her, especially as she didn't like the feeling that tight bedding around her made her feel trapped and anxious and brought up memories of being trapped under the car in the desert.

When Gil came back in carrying a tray with her new tea service that Heather had bought her Marjorie had just finished with Sara.

"I will go and sit in the family room and read if that is okay with you two, I am just nipping out to my car first but if you need anything just give me a call" Marjorie said cheerfully at finishing her task and looking forward to reading her romance novel that was in her car as she left the bedroom and closed the door.

Gil put the tray on the night stand and proceeded to pour two cups out, as Sara pulled hard on the bedding to loosen it all up again and huffed out "I don't like that woman Gil" she whined as she flopped back into her pillows.

"Sara just give her a chance please?" Gil asked pleadingly and thinking this is going to be a long evening as he passed her the cup with the Ladybugs and spiders beautifully painted on it.

Many hours later and after Marjorie doing more patient observations and fussing with the bedding several times, and annoying Sara more and more the nurse had gone home for the night.

Gil and Sara were settled in their bed ready to get their selves an enjoyable and comforting good nights sleep curled up together enjoying uninterrupted peace finally.

Please leave a review to let me know if you liked the chapter or have any comments or suggestions.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N** Many thanks to all of you who have left me reviews so far, it is very encouraging. This chapter is the one I think you have been eagerly waiting for, and is a little longer than normal. "Hang on tight we are about to hit another twist!" I hope you like the chapter and my unusual twist! All mistakes are mine as usual so again I will apologies in advance as I know there will be some.**WARNING THERE IS SOME BAD LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER.** Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life - chapter 53 Paternity results.**

The light tickle of Gil's breathing on the back of her neck brought her awake as she reached to her neck to rub the tickled skin, as Gil tightened his hold around her mumbling something incoherent then putting a leg over the top of both of hers holding her closer.

Sara smiled she knew he had missed this she had too, the two of them being warm and snuggled up together in their bed and waking up with each other "Oh Gilbert honey you are going to have to loosen your grip on me so I can turn around to give you your morning kiss" Sara said lovingly and with a wide smile as she felt his hand start rubbing slow circles on her tummy where their unborn baby boy lay.

Gil kissed the back of her neck "Mmmmmmmmmm...Morning honey" Gil said softly on a sigh as he loosened his hold on her so she could turn around.

She saw that his eyes were still closed so moved closer and pecked both his eyelids and softly said "Come on sleepy head open them lovely baby blues for me honey" she repeatedly stroked her hand through his hair at the temple encouraging him.

Opening and then blinking a few times he finally fully opened them and focused on Sara's smiling face and greeted her with a wide smile of his own "Mmmm...I missed you" he said reverently bringing his hand up to put into her hair to the side of her face and leaned in for a tender morning kiss.

"Now that's just one of the ways I like to wake up" he said lovingly pecking her nose then adding "The other as you well know, we can't do for the next few months so I will have to settle for this" he joked as he made to sit up bringing her up with him and making them both comfortable.

A loud knock on the front door sounded and they both looked at each other and sighed heavily before saying "Nurse" in unison.

"I need to pee first then I will go open the door for her" he said as he hopped out of bed and ran to the en-suit bathroom and closed the door.

Many minutes later and after several more louder knocks Gil answered the door in bare feet, pajama pants and tied bathrobe "Good morning Marj it is very nice to see you this fine morning" Gil quipped hoping to put the woman in a good mood so she wouldn't be bossy and moody with Sara today.

"Uh, good morning to you too Mr Gissom but I have been standing here for the last 8 minutes you know" Marjorie huffed out moodily as Gil stepped aside and she swept past him to enter the house.

"Oh and how happy are we today" Gil muttered quietly but sarcastically as he closed the door and followed her inside to the family room "I will just go up stairs and help Sara get washed and dressed and then I will let you know when you can do her Obs okay" he said turning to walk away.

"Just remember she can't have a shower until you get a shower stool placed in the stall, she is to stay off her feet for a week remember Mr Grissom" Marjorie said to the retreating man's back.

Gil made a horrible face and shook his head as he went out of her line of vision "Yeah I know that" he called back irritated at being reminded like a child as he made up the stairs to the bedroom.

Gil told Sara her least favorite person had arrived for the day, and then set about helping her get ready, showering and dressing himself after that then going down stairs to inform Marjorie that Sara was ready as he set to making their breakfast.

After Sara having the nurse do her Ob's and redoing her bedding irritatingly tight again, and the nurse returning to her spot on the couch to continue reading until called again, Gil brought her their breakfast on a tray.

Breakfast all eaten the couple lounged and talked freely about this and that, then decided to talk about if the twins were in fact his biological children. They talked about the options if they were not his, the options if they were his and the logistics of them coming to live with them if they decided on that, adoption was discussed along with many other topics pertaining not only to the twins but their unborn son too.

By late morning the couple had decided to read their own books sat up against the headboard next to each other in a comfortable silence when Gil's cell phone rang on his night stand.

Gil flipped it open and spoke his usual greeting "Grissom" he mentally thought he would have to change it to Gil Grissom when Sara and he got married in a couple of weeks time.

"Hey Gil are you busy right now?" Catherine asked him hesitantly.

"No why Cath?" Gil replied quickly

There was a long pause before Catherine continued "I have the results from the paternity test, I'd rather come over and tell you face to face than tell you over the phone Gil" she said to him slowly.

"Why is there a problem?" Gil asked looking at Sara who had picked up on the nature of the call and was frowning questioningly as he shrugged at her.

"I will explain everything when I come over, it is aright to come over isn't it Gil? or would you prefer to be on your own when I tell you the results?" Catherine asked tentatively.

"No come on over, it's okay Sara knows about it all" he replied smiling at Sara softly "Just ask Marj the nurse to send you up to the bedroom when you get here so we can talk in private okay" Gil said as he started to feel butterflies in his stomach at the thought of finding out if he had already unbeknown to him been a father for the last eleven or so years.

"See you shortly Gil" she said as she ended the call.

"Bye" Gil said to the dial tone then flipping his cell closed and sat back again with his eyes closed.

"It's going to be okay, we are going to be okay just remember that Gil either way honey we are in this together" Sara said as she ran her hand round the back of his head and ran her fingers soothingly through his hair.

"Thank you Sara that means a hell of a lot to me right now" he sighed softly enjoying her ministrations "I so love you" he said softly as he turned opened his eyes and leaned over to kiss her tenderly.

"Love you too Gilbert" she said smiling her special smile at him then adding "So read your book and take your mind of Catherine until she arrives" and reached to pick up her book again.

"Yes dear" he replied.

Forty minutes later Catherine had arrived and had been led up to the bedroom, and after a hug for Sara and the usual pleasantries Catherine started to talk.

She took a deep breath "Right first of all have either of you ever heard of the scientific term Heteropaternal Superfecundation?" Catherine asked the couple questioningly and watching for any reaction of recognition on their faces.

They both thought for a minute then Sara shook her head, but Gil frowned ever so slightly and said "I'm not sure if it has something to do with fertilization and conception, I only vaguely remember my human biology classes covering very little on these actual area's of reproduction, but I don't recall that term ever being used in a class" Gil said looking questioningly at Catherine for answers.

Catherine let out a long breath as she thought how to proceed in telling the couple her very unexpected and strange findings "Okay, right you are not going to believe this because it is a very rare occurrence to begin with"

She paused briefly before continuing " Heteropaternal Superfecundation is the scientific term used for fraternal twins biologically fathered by to different males, are you with me?" she asked as both of the couple frowned in confusion at her, she sighed heavily "Gil you are only the biological father to one of the twins, Andy in fact" she said as realization started to dawn on Gil and Sara's faces.

"You mean Andy is mine biologically but CJ isn't?" Gil asked confused and frowning deeply.

Catherine nodded.

"How can that possibly happen?" Sara asked wanting to know more knowing Gil would not fully understand even though she didn't completely herself.

Catherine sighed heavily the next piece of information was sure to hurt her friend and boss but there was no other way around it so she carried on "As you probably know under the right conditions human sperm can survive in the womb for up to six or seven days, if the female has sex with two partners during this time it is possible for her to have released two eggs during her monthly cycle from her ovum and for them to be fertilized by sperm from two separate male donors" she said hesitantly.

Gil stared at her and what she had just said then closed his eyes briefly then opened them again and said "So she must have been sleeping with another man while she was in an intimate relationship with me, is that what you are telling me Cath?" Gil asked her a little louder than before.

"Most likely, I'm sorry Gil" Cath said sympathetically.

Gil jumped of the bed and stood up abruptly "God damn fucking bitch! she slept with god knows how many men behind my back and I didn't even know... She didn't even have the guts to tell me she was screwing around and got herself into this damn mess... She just upped and left taking my kid with her and not letting me ever know, never giving me the chance to know my kid" he said very loudly as he paced the room angrily and then abruptly came to a stop.

Sara motioned to get out of bed to go and comfort and calm him but Catherine shook her head, and indicated with her hand to give him 5 minutes to get it all out of his system.

"Bitch!...What a god damn idiot I was...I am a god damn investigator how the hell did I not know what she was doing?" he was pacing the room again rubbing his hands over his face.

Sara and Catherine looked on shocked at the very unusual profanities coming out of his mouth, neither had ever been witness to this kind of reaction coming from the man in front of them.

A knock came on the bedroom door "Is everything okay in there" Marjorie called concerned through the closed door.

"Yeah no problem Marjorie, everything is okay, you can go back downstairs now" Sara called back to try and get rid of the irritating woman.

He came to a stop and sat heavily on the end of the bed with his back to the two women as he realized his audience had just witnessed his no doubt shocking tirade.

"I'm sorry for my language and behavior it won't happen again" he said quietly rubbing his face again.

"It's understandable Gil, you just received some pretty shocking news" she stood up "Tell you what, I will go and make us all a drink, so you have some time to sort yourself out and be back up in ten minutes okay Gil" Catherine said as she walked to the door evading looking at him knowing he would be embarrassed with her close scrutiny right now.

"Okay thanks Cath" Gil said quietly as he watched her leave the room.

To be continued in the next chapter.

_**A/N** I am sorry to have too do this but I had to split this chapter to go into a new chapter or it would have gone on to be one hell of a long one. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and were surprised at the paternity test outcome, I wanted to do something that was a little bit different than the norm regarding long lost children stories that I have previously read before, I hope I achieved this._

_**FYI**_ -_Heteropaternal Superfecundation is the scientific term for fraternal twins who have been biologically fathered by two different fathers, it is rare but not unheard of, cases have been reported in several countries. Factually human sperm can survive for up to 7 days in the right conditions. If anyone would like to know my source of information please feel free to contact me._

Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought of the chapter, I would be really interested to hear readers comments and opinions on the new twist to the story.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1_

_**A/N** First of all I would really like to thank my lovely beta **LovesFanfic** for her speedy good work, any mistakes that remain are mine. Also I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far and stuck with the story. I bet you weren't expecting that twist! Well on with the rest of the last chapter and by the way sorry I had to spit them. R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and new life – Chapter 54 Paternity results part 2**

"Are you Okay Gil" Sara asked softly but hesitantly.

Gil gave his face one last rub and then let out a heavy breath "Yeah, I will be," he said resignedly then turned and looked at her over his shoulder and gave her a weak smile.

"Come over here" Sara signaled with her hand and smiled at him softly.

He got up slowly then sat down on the bed next to Sara with his back against the headboard and put his arm around her pulling her into his side. "I'm really sorry about my initial reaction, I shouldn't have acted like that."

He sighed heavily "It's just I never knew why she just left, and I spent too many years not trusting people who could potentially hurt me because of her. And eleven years on I find out I have a son that I should have been told about and given a chance to be a part of his life. Then, to add insult to injury, I find out that she was having sex with other men whilst she was supposed to be in a monogamous relationship with me!" He squeezed her shoulder and gave her a weak smile.

"It's really Okay Gil. Don't worry about how you reacted. It's only to be expected at hearing that kind of news," Sara said sympathetically.

"Yeah I suppose so. Even so I feel really frustrated at the moment because I can't even yell and be angry at her, or ask her why, and now I am left with having to explain all this to the twins at some point in the future" Gil said letting out a harsh breath.

"Gil, you do know that we can't just split the twins up, don't you?" Sara said looking at him, waiting for him to look at her.

He turned his head to her and nodded solemnly "I know."

"I think we should have them both come live with us as soon as possible, and get them out of that home and maybe look into adoption of CJ to make it all official and legal. I also think that the twins are too young at the moment and have had enough to deal with this last couple of years to be told about the results just yet." She paused briefly, "Maybe you never want to tell them the results? It's up to you Gil, what do you think honey?" Sara said, soothingly rubbing her hand gently in circular motions on his chest.

Gil leaned in to her and kissed her tenderly then broke the kiss and said "Are you sure about the kids coming to live with us Sara? This is your home as well and it is just as much your decision as mine, you know. We are in this together, remember honey?" Gil asked her tentatively hoping she didn't feel as though she had to and had no choice in the decision.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely sure we can't leave them in the foster home Gil, not when we can offer them a safe and loving home with parents who will nurture them." She paused briefly and let out a long breath, "And even though the very thought of us becoming inexperienced instant parents to two eleven year old twins terrifies me, I am sure we are both intelligent enough to be able to do this." Sara chuckled a little. "We may need to buy some parenting books and do some research, and maybe consult with Catherine a lot to get advice, but hey how hard can it be looking after two eleven year old kids? Hey, don't they more or less do things for themselves at that age anyway?" she said, trying to sound jovial.

Gil laughed loudly, "I'm sure we will do Okay, and I think one of the first things we have to do is look into ordering some furnishings for two bedrooms ASAP so we can get them home with us quickly, which is what you can do this afternoon my dear. I will bring your laptop up in a while. Then I will make a couple of calls to child services, to our Lawyer to set the ball rolling with the necessary paperwork, and to Conrad to let him know that I need to extend my leave and take at least another couple of my vacation weeks."

Sara sighed heavily. "We have a lot of work to do Gil," she said, contemplating what they would have to do now. "The delivery for the nursery furniture is coming next week as well, so we will also have to decide whose rooms are going to be whose."

"I'm sure our friends will help us if we need it. Sara, don't worry about all of this and I don't want you getting stressed out over it" Gil said as he leaned in and kissed her, placing his free hand on her baby bump and massaging it gently. "Okay?" he smiled widely at her as a soft knock sounded on the bedroom door.

"Come in, Cath" Gil shouted, sitting back but leaving his hand in place on Sara's slight bump.

Catherine opened the door precariously carrying a tray with 1 cup of tea and 2 coffees on it, closing it again with her foot. "I'm sorry, Gil, Sara, but I don't like your nurse at all. She introduced herself nicely enough, but when I asked her where everything is in the kitchen she nearly snapped my head off saying she was not a house keeper, servant or maid but Miss Sidles personal nurse - nothing more. Jeez, did someone pee in her cheerios or something?" she said as she set the tray on one of the nightstand's and proceeded to pass them their drinks.

"Yeah, she is a bit abrupt, bossy and formal, but she had better get her act together because I am not going to tolerate her for much longer if she doesn't," Sara said sternly.

Catherine sat on the end of the bed and sipped her drink slowly, observing the couple and especially Gil's protective hand over his unborn child. "So is there anything you want to ask me about the results now that you have had a little time to think about them?" Catherine asked tentatively.

"Yeah firstly did you double check the results, and are you absolutely certain that Andy is mine biologically but not CJ?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm 100 percent sure Gil. I ran two sets of tests and did the comparison against yours myself," she said confidently.

"Who else apart from yourself and us knows about the test and the results, Cathy?" Gil asked a little nervously, hoping he could contain the amount of people knowing the exact results.

"Only the three of us know. I did the swabs, ran the tests and collected the results myself. No identities were attached to the kids' samples, just ID numbers, and I did the comparison in private in a locked lab alone, so no one else knows" Catherine said, hoping to ease her friends worry.

"Okay, thanks Cathy. I really appreciate what you have done for us, but could I please ask you not to tell another living soul about the results – ever. I am not sure yet if I will ever tell the twins that they are not full siblings."

He paused and drew in a breath, "We are going to have them both come live with us ASAP and start the paperwork process to adopt CJ. But I don't want CJ to think that because she is not mine, biologically, that I - we - will love her any less than we will love Andy because he is. It just wouldn't be fair to her. Besides, do we really want them to know that their mother was sleeping with more than one man?" he said, conceding that although he was mad with their mother for the way she had acted, he still had to protect their mothers memory for them.

"You have my word that I won't ever tell a living soul, Gil, and I totally understand your need to protect the children. I think it is wonderful that you two are going to be bringing then into your home and raising them, and I have no doubt that you will both make great parents," Catherine said, smiling widely at the couple.

"Well I don't know about that, Catherine" Sara added, a lot less confident than Catherine was in her parenting abilities.

"Are you kidding Sara? Any kid that has you two as parents are going to be very lucky indeed," Catherine said exasperatedly.

"Yeah honey, she's right you know. I have every confidence in you being a great Mo," Gil said as he kissed her on the side of the head.

Sara sighed heavily and looked at Catherine who was grinning at her "I don't know why you are grinning because I am gonna be on the phone every minute asking you for advice, I hope you know" Sara shook her head then chuckled a little at the thought.

"Bring it on Sara. You know I would help you two any time, you only have to ask. And I am sure the guys and Brass will want to help you out and get to know their new nephew and niece" she said, smiling and placing her empty cup on the tray.

"Thanks, Cathy" the couple replied together. "Oh, as for the team and Jim, we'll tell them all together if we get a chance over the next few days, okay Cath?" Gil added.

"Yeah okay. Well, can I do anything today to help?" Catherine asked her friends. "I got some sleep in the lab while waiting for the results, so I am all yours until around 6pm. Then I will have to go spend some time with Lindsey."

"Well, you could help Sara pick out and order some bedroom furnishings. And maybe go do some clothes shopping for the kids, because what they were wearing the last time I saw them looked like hand-me-downs," Gil said as he stood and placed his and Sara's cups on the tray.

"I am going to make a few calls, pick up Hank from the sitters and walk him, and then I think I better go get some groceries if we are going to have another couple of hungry mouths to fill. Plus I need to run a few errands too, so if you need anything just call me on my cell Okay?" he said, kissing Sara briefly on the lips then walking to the door.

"Hey not so fast, bugman. Aren't you forgetting something important?" Catherine asked him.

Frowning he looked questioningly at Sara then at Catherine "What?"

Catherine held out her hand and rubbed her thumb and fingers together, "Plastic, baby! I'm gonna need your credit card if I'm to shop till I drop. We are going to be putting a serious dent in your account today, Gil" she laughed loudly at his blushing face and wide eyes.

"We need it to order the furniture too, honey. Remember you said to use your cards until my new joint cards arrive after the wedding?" Sara said, a little apprehensive and embarrassed. "I have a couple hundred dollars in my purse if you need it to pay for the groceries, honey" she added.

Gil shook his head and smiled at Sara, pulling out his wallet and holding his platinum card out to Catherine. "Take it easy with it, Cath, we all know you like shopping" Gil said, a little worried at letting her loose with his card.

Catherine gripped the card and smirked at him wickedly, but Gil held on for a moment or two longer, narrowing his eyes before releasing the card into her possession. "Don't be such a worrier, Gil. Think of it this way: you have gone a lot of years without having a woman to help you spend all of your no doubt amassed wages. So think of it as me showing Sara how to have a little bit of fun at your expense," she laughed as he closed his eyes and shook his head again.

"It's Okay Sara, I have my other card so I don't need the cash," Gil answered Sara's earlier question to him and smiled at her.

"Come on, Sara, where's this laptop of yours? We have got some serious shopping to do girl!" Catherine chuckled to Sara, who was smiling amusedly at Gil's reluctance to leave his card in the hands of Catherine.

Gil smiled widely at Sara seeing her happy at the banter going on "Have fun girls. I will call you later," Gil called as he left the bedroom and closed the door.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter, all review comments and suggestions are really appreciated.


	55. Chapter 55

_**D****isclaimer** – Please see chapter 1, nor do I own Tiffany's the jewellers. _

_**A/N** Thank you very much to my lovely beta **LovesFanfic** for all your hard work especially as you have been down ill with a cold, hope you get well soon. Thanks to everyone who keeps supporting me with all your lovely reviews, keep them coming it really does encourage me to write. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New life – Chapter 55 On-line shopping & Arrangements made.**

By late lunch time Catherine and Sara had pretty much ordered all of the bedroom furniture, soft furnishings and a lot of extras and marked them as express delivery, which cost a little more but everything would be delivered the next afternoon. Catherine had also given the team and Jim a call and asked them to join Sara and Gil for lunch the next day, saying cryptically that they would be working for their lunch.

Marjorie had been in and out of the bedroom several times to check on her patient and do her patient observations and she kept annoying Sara by redoing her bedding tightly each time and more or less ordering Catherine not to tire or stress Sara out. The last straw came when Marjorie called her 'the patient,' yet again too sternly, then went about making the bed again. Sara just couldn't hold her annoyance any longer and loudly shouted at her to 'god damn well leave her bedding alone and stop fussing', then she told her she could not stand to be treated this way any more and that Marjorie should go and never come back.

This left Sara agitated and near to tears. She explained to Catherine that the uncomfortable feeling of the tight bedding around her brought up memories of being trapped under the car during her kidnapping and all the feelings and emotions that she felt during the experience.

After giving Sara a hug Catherine had gone downstairs to make them both drinks and order take out for them. She also decided to call Gil and explain what had happened and advise him to contact the nursing agency to have them send over another more caring and understanding nurse because Sara was adamant that Marjorie never come back. After she reassured Gil that Sara was okay now and they were about to have lunch, she said her goodbyes, disconnected the call and took their drinks up to the bedroom to await their food.

An hour later Gil parked his Mercedes in their garage and collected the groceries and other items and took them inside, making several trips and plunking them all on the kitchen worktop. He started to unload the groceries and place them in the fridge and cupboards when Catherine walked in the room.

"Hey Gil," Catherine said cheerfully.

"Hey Cath, how's Sara now?" Gil asked concerned.

"Oh she is okay. She's calm and has eaten, had some fun, and is now going to have a nap. And seeing as you are back earlier than I expected and will be here with her, I will get going to the mall to do the kids clothes shopping," she smiled at him.

"I'm glad she's okay now. I knew that Sara wasn't going to put up with Marjorie for long; the woman irritated her from the moment we met her," he sighed lightly "The agency is sending over a new nurse in a couple of hours."

"Have you been busy?" Catherine asked, looking at some of the bags on the counter.

"Yea, I contacted child services and spoke to Miss Beckman and explained the results and our decision, so I have an appointment with her at ten in the morning to go through the paperwork and discuss all the arrangements that need making." He paused briefly to think, "I went to the lab to drop off the Denali and collect my car, informed Conrad that I am taking a further two weeks off and filled in the paperwork. Hank is fed, walked and back with the sitter until later. I collected Sara's prescription, and last but not least, did the grocery shopping," he said as he put away the last of the groceries in the fridge, smiling at the ultrasound picture of his unborn son on the door of the fridge.

"Well, I bet you are just about ready to put your feet up and have a rest then, so I will get out of your way and see you later." Catherine smiled widely as she went to leave the room.

"Hey wait up, Cath. I have something to show you before you go" he said as he pulled out a small jewellers bag out of his jacket pocket then opened it to bring out a square navy blue velvet box, which he flipped open and presented it to her to take a look.

Catherine took the box from him noting the maker - Tiffany's - and looked carefully at the beautiful matching set of platinum and diamond wedding bands. She whistled lightly, "Wow Gil these are really beautiful. Has Sara seen them yet?" she asked, looking up at him smiling happily.

"Yes, we picked them out a few weeks ago. While I was out I got a call informing me they were ready to be picked up, so I did. We had them inscribed too, so we had to wait for them to be done," he sighed contentedly. "Do you like them?"

"Yes, very much, they really are beautiful and very you and Sara," she beamed a smile at him. "So have you set a date for the wedding yet?" she asked, the inquiring side of her personality making an appearance.

Gil smiled widely. "Yes, and all the arrangements have been made too" he said cryptically, knowing she wanted the full details and evading her initial inquiry.

"Well come on then. Spill!" she said exasperatedly.

He chuckled, "Okay I don't want to spoil too much of the surprise, but we have decided on getting married on New Years Eve. The team, Jim and Sofia are all scheduled to be off for the night, a few of our friends are coming and I have a friend who is doing the short service for us. The catering is all taken care of and you should be receiving your invites very shortly," he said proudly, smirking at the shocked look on Catherine's face.

"Wow! Have you really got it all planned already, Gil? No...surely not" she said, amazed at the smugly smiling man in front of her.

"Well, not exactly everything, but that is where you come in. Sara will need to pick a dress and the flowers that she wants and the twins are going to need outfits too, so if you could take her shopping next week in the wheelchair, it would really help us out," he said to his friend hopefully.

"You mean we get to spend more of your money? Oh I can do that all right, any day, just let me know when" she laughed at him shaking his head at her.

"Okay, I need to get going so I will see you later Gil" she said as she got to the door. "Oh and by the way, the furniture is being delivered tomorrow afternoon, but don't worry - the team is coming over for lunch and will be helping out to get the twins' rooms ready. That might be a good time to tell them about the twins and the wedding," she giggled at his shocked look. "See you later" she called over her shoulder as she left, closing the door behind her.

Gil stood there for a couple of minutes thinking about all the things that would be going on in the next few weeks, then he smiled as he thought of Sara finally becoming his wife and fulfilling his dreams.

After closing the jeweller's box and putting it back securely in his jacket pocket, he reached for the last two packages he had purchased while out on his errands and tore the plastic wrapping from them. Walking over to the wheelchair situated in the hall, he put the wheelchair cushion and fleece blanket on the chair so they would be ready when Sara needed them.

Jobs all done for now, Gil went upstairs to the bedroom to check on Sara who was still fast a sleep. So he got out the wedding invites from the night stand, sat gently on the bed next to her and began to finish writing them out so he could present them to the team tomorrow.

Please leave me a review all of them are greatly appreciated and valued.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N** Thank you very much to my wonderful beta** LovesFanfic** and all her hard work. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story so far, keep them coming they really do encourage me to write further. Please R&R Enjoy! _

**Dead bodies and New Life - Chapter 56 New Nurse.**

Two hours later he woke to the sound of knocking coming from the direction of front door.

Opening his eyes, he noticed Sara was still sleeping beside him and realized he must have fallen asleep whilst writing out the invites because his glasses had slid down his nose, the pen and most of the cards were scattered in his lap and his neck and back ached a little from the sleeping position. He got up quickly but gently so as to not wake Sara and made his way downstairs to open the front door. What greeted him made him smile.

"Hello. Mr. Grissom, I presume? My name is Felix and the nursing agency sent me over. I take it you had a little trouble with Marj. Don't worry, not many people get along with her so you're not the first," the young man, who looked to be around 25, announced cheerfully while holding out his hand.

Gil shook the young man's hand briskly as he observed him. He reminded Gil very much of Greg, very enthusiastic, full of energy, happy and carefree and from what he could make out from his choice of colorful shoes, he also had the same wacky dress sense. "Hi Felix. You can call me Grissom, everyone else does. Come in. Sara is napping at the moment," he said as he closed the door and led Felix through to the kitchen.

"Can I get you a drink?" Gil asked him, signaling to the coffee machine.

"No, It's okay, I just had a soda. Thanks," he replied, taking a seat at the breakfast bar as Gil went about making a coffee for himself and preparing a cup of tea for Sara for when she awoke.

"So, tell me a little bit about my new patient Miss Sara Sidle. I like to have a bit of background about the people I will be looking after so it makes both our lives a lot easier," he said a little more seriously.

Gil smiled as he finished making his drink then sat with Felix at the breakfast bar and started telling the young man a bit of information about Sara's personality, things she liked and disliked, things that had irritated her about Marjorie, and a little about her kidnapping and their line of work.

Felix sat there listening quietly, taking it all in and asking intelligent questions every so often, which seemed to please his employer.

An hour later, the front door burst open and Catherine called down the hall, "A little help here, please?"

Felix was upstairs introducing himself to Sara and doing her patient observations and Gil was in the family room. "Okay coming," he called out as he made his way to the open front door.

Catherine had her trunk open and was busily grabbing bag after bag of items from the car. "Here, I can't carry it all" she said, thrusting the bags at Gil who now stood just outside the house, taking in the sight of the purchases that were taking up the whole of her trunk.

"How many kids did you buy for, Cath?" Gil asked, shocked at the amount.

"Funny Gil! I only bought for the twins. You do know they need several sets of clothes, and ones for different weather conditions and nightwear and shoes. Hell, they both needed to have a totally new closet full each," she said exasperatedly as she piled more bags into his arms.

"I'm glad to see you used some restraint with my credit card, Cath," he commented lightly to her chuckling.

"Oh, don't worry Gil I did, but I haven't even finished yet. I have their wedding outfits to pay for yet, they are just waiting on the exact sizes that we require. And Sara's approval, of course." She stopped to catch her breath and turned to him, "Oh and I also saw several beautiful wedding dresses that Sara might like, so I am going to show her next week when I take her shopping with me," she chuckled. "And oh, are they expensive. Beautiful, but very expensive, Gil," she laughed, raising her eyebrows and teasing her friend.

"Sara can spend whatever she likes on her dress, it's her choice and if it makes her feel special on the day then it will be well worth it," he said confidently, smiling a little shyly.

"Awe Gil, you really love her, don't you?" she smiled softly at him and turned back to the trunk, not expecting him to reply.

"Yeah, I do," he said quietly as his cheeks flushed a little at not being used to admitting his feelings to anyone but Sara.

Catherine and Gil emptied the rest of the trunk and carried the purchases into the family room, depositing them on one of the couches, then went into the kitchen to start fresh drinks for everyone.

A quarter of an hour later Gil and Catherine carried the drinks and most of the purchases up to the bedroom where Felix had just finished with Sara and had her in fits of giggles.

Catherine raised an eyebrow in Gil's direction as if to say to him 'Young Male Nurse'.

Gil and Sara introduced Catherine to Felix as they put down the drinks and purchases, then Felix left the room to go watch some TV in the family room.

After Felix had gone and they were all seated and sipping the hot drinks, Catherine spoke. "Male nurse Gil? Not going to be any issues with jealousy, are there?" she asked teasingly.

"No," he quickly replied petulantly, which both Sara and Catherine chuckled at.

"Oh come on Gil, we all know how you are if any man gives any friendly attention to Sara, you go all caveman on us." Catherine joked lightly, enjoying being able to tease her friend.

"No I don't," he said again quickly and flushed a little at the uncomfortable attention.

"Oh yes you do!" both women replied in unison, amused.

"He's just a nurse doing his job, I don't have a problem with that at all," he added, nonchalantly sipping his drink.

The women both laughed. "Yeah whatever, Gil," Catherine said as she glanced at her watch then stood up, putting her cup back on the tray. "Look, I have to get going to catch Lindsey. Have a look at all the stuff I got for the kids and if you don't like any of it, I have the receipts so they can be changed okay," she said smiling.

"Thanks Cath, we really appreciate all you have done for us, and if we can repay you in any way just let us know," Gil said sincerely, grateful for her help.

"Yeah thanks Cath, we couldn't have done all this without you," Sara added.

"Well you can buy me dinner one evening and I get to chooses the restaurant, okay?" she said smirking.

"Okay just let me know when," Gil replied.

"Okay, gotta go. See you two tomorrow," Catherine said as she hugged Sara then waved to go.

"Oh Catherine, haven't you forgot something?" Gil asked her as she reached the door.

Frowning in question Catherine said "What?"

Gil grinned wickedly and held his hand out rubbing his fingers together. "One word. 'Plastic,' Cath," he chuckled at repeating her own almost identical phrase from earlier.

"Oh yeah, sorry, nearly forgot" she said, taking the card out of her purse and handing it to him with grin. "Bye," she called as she left.

The couple laughed lightly at her.

Gil and Sara spent the next couple of hours and looking at all the cloths Catherine had bough for the twins. Gil had placed them in one of the closets in one of the spare bedrooms then went downstairs to start on dinner.

Gil went out briefly to pick up Hank from the sitters to bring him back home. He introduced the dog to Felix before taking him upstairs to spend some quality time with Sara, who had missed her 'baby'. Hank was very excited to see Sara again and ran around the bed barking and whimpering manically before jumping up on the bed and being scolded by Gil 'to calm down before he hurt her'.

The dog finally calmed down and lay on his back so that Sara could rub his tummy briskly, then got up and fiercely tried to lick her face, rapidly letting her know that she had been missed this past week. "Oh my poor baby did you miss your Mommy? Yes you did, I know you did, I missed you too baby, come on now lie down I think you have had enough excitement today," Sara cooed softly to Hank as Gil watched and just shook his head.

"You spoil him too much, you know that don't you?" Gil chuckled lightly, happy to see that Sara and Hank were pleased at being reunited. "I am going to make a start on dinner, now you two behave while I'm gone" he grinned widely as he left them to it.

After their dinner, and Felix turning down Gil's offer of some dinner because he had brought his own, the nurse was told that he could go early because the couple were intending to have an early night and Gil said he had everything under control.

Gil and Sara were now sitting up against the headboard with Hank laid out asleep down the side of Sara's legs.

"Honey, I have an appointment at ten in the morning to meet with Miss Beckman to discuss the paperwork and arrangements for bringing the twins home," he paused to think momentarily. "Oh, and I have to go and see our lawyer Jeff McKinsky to sign some papers, but I should be finished by twelve. What time is the team coming?" he asked.

"Catherine is bringing them at one and the furniture is due to be delivered any time after two, so we should have plenty of time," she replied.

"Okay I should be done and back home before anyone arrives, and I will order take-out for lunch. Saves on the cooking, seeing as we will have enough work to do," Gil said absently.

"What am I going to do? I feel useless stuck up here in bed all day. And you know me, it will be hard for me watching everyone else doing all the work," she whined softly.

Gil put his arm around her and squeezed her gently, placing a kiss on her temple. "Tell you what, I will carry you down stairs tomorrow so you can lay on the couch all day and give out all the orders to everyone and be the boss for the day," he chuckled at the little dig he received to the ribs.

"Gil," she whined.

"Also you get the lovely job of telling our little gathering about the 2 new additions to our family, and all the work they will be doing to earn their lunch," he said, looking at her and grinning mischievously.

"Oh no you don't, Gil Grissom. You will be sitting right next to me, helping me deliver all the news. You are not getting out of this one so easily," she chuckled at his disappointed face.

He sighed heavily "You're better at this kind of stuff than me, Sara. Come on..." he pleaded with his best pout ,hoping she would do it instead of him.

"No way Gilbert, and you can stop with the adorable pout! All that is gonna get you is it kissed right of your mouth. Besides it will be good practice for you, honey," she said and chuckled as she leaned forward and did exactly what she said she would, kissing the pout right off his mouth. "Since you are gonna have to tell them about the wedding too," she chuckled.

Gil's jaw dropped. "Sara..." he whined.

"Suck it up, honey," she laughed.

They continued to chat and joke for a while then decided to go to sleep early, seeing as they had a bust day ahead of them.

Please be kind and leave me a review they really do encourage my writing.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N** Thanks very much to my lovely beta **LovesFanfic**for all her good work and putting up with my atrocious spelling! Any mistakes that remain are all mine. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story so far, you are most kind. R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life - Chapter 57 Telling our friends.**

Gil was up, showered, dressed and out the door before Sara had even woken up. He had left her little note saying he had a few extra errands to run before his appointment and to call him on his cell if needed.

He had given Felix a key the day before to let himself in when he arrived so that if Sara was still sleeping he could enter without disturbing her. Felix had been a little annoyed at Gil as he read the short note left for him by his employer. He wasn't pleased that his patient had been left on her own when she was supposed to be under the care of either a nurse or Gil for at least the next week. Since he didn't know how long Sara had been on her own, he had gone to check on her immediately. Finding her still asleep, he left her in peace and went back downstairs to think about how he would tell Grissom that he shouldn't have left her alone.

Some time later Felix took a cup of tea and the plate Gil had left with her breakfast on up to Sara's bedroom and found her just waking, so he helped her to the bathroom to answer the call of nature, wash up a bit and brush her teeth. After doing his patient observations and recording them, he had returned to the family room to read.

At a quarter to twelve Gil returned to the house and walked into the family room to be greeted by Felix, "Hey Grissom you okay?"

"Yeah, how's Sara?" he asked the nurse.

"She is reading at the moment, but she was still fast a sleep at eight when I arrived, which is something I really need to talk to you about" Felix replied hesitantly.

Gil sat on the couch across from him. "Okay Felix, go ahead," he said questioningly.

"This morning when I arrived I noticed that Sara was alone in the house, and well, in her patient care plan it says that after her recent surgical procedure she has to be under 24 hour care, either by a qualified nurse or yourself, for the next week at least," he paused briefly. "So I am not sure how long you were gone before I arrived, but I am not comfortable with the fact that she was left alone for any period of time when her care plan says otherwise," he finished, looking up at Grissom and hoping he hadn't sounded too accusing.

"Oh god I am really sorry. It never occurred to me that she couldn't be left on her own, I had a lot to do this morning and I was a little preoccupied in getting everything done and getting back here and I just forgot," he rubbed his face with one of his hands. "Look, I really am sorry Felix, and it wont happen again. I promise, if I need to go out and leave her I will make sure someone is with her, okay?" he said apologetically.

"Yeah that's okay, I just thought I better point it out to you. And if it helps any, if you need to go out early in a morning I could come in earlier to help you out" Felix said, relieved he had not upset the man in front of him.

"Thank you, and I really appreciate the offer," Gil said as he stood and patted the young man on the shoulder to show him he had no hard feelings.

By one o'clock Gil had carried Sara down stairs and placed her on the couch where she was now laid clutching the wedding invites in her hand nervously waiting on the team to arrive.

He had talked with Sara relaying the details about his meeting with Miss Beckman and the planned arrangements for her to explain the new and hopefully permanent future living and parenting situation to the children, and ask them how they would feel about living with Gil and Sara. Then if the children were in agreement she would bring the twins to visit the next day tomorrow to introduce them to Sara, the dog and their new home.

If everything went smoothly for the visit with the kids, and they were all happy with the planned arrangements Andy and CJ would then be left in their care with some ongoing short term support from child services.

Gil went on to explain that he had taken some paperwork that he had been given from child services in to their lawyer Jeff McKinsky to have them looked over to make sure they were all in order. The paperwork for the adoption of CJ was already being pulled together by Jeff ready for both Gil and Sara to sign once they were both married, as the process would be easier, much quicker and more successful if they were a married couple.

It was also explained in detail about other paperwork Jeff had had prepared for the couple for some time now concerning their wills, Sara's name change on the deeds to the house, their joint financing and accounting, and anything else that needed to be changed once they became a married couple. All the paperwork would be ready to sign two days after the wedding at an agreed time, so that the adoption could proceed.

Gil had fed his bugs in the basement and been in the yard checking on his bee's and letting Hank have a run about chasing insects after they had had their talk, and Sara had been reading.

Felix had been given a few hours off seeing as Gil was with her and there were going to be plenty of people to keep an eye on his patient.

Gil walked back in through the patio doors closing them behind him and leaving Hank outside. "I think Hank is best left out in the yard for now because he will get too excited when the team arrives," he said as he walked over to the couch and sat near Sara's head. "I will let him back in later when he gets used to the idea of a lot of extra people in the house." He leaned down and gave Sara a tender kiss.

"Everything okay with the bees?" Sara asked him, smiling.

He always enjoyed it when she showed real interest in his fascination with bugs and smiled softly at her, "Yeah, they seem to be doing really well. I haven't picked up any indication of colony collapse disorder in them yet, so I will just keep watching and recording any changes that do happen," he beamed, happy to be talking about his lifelong interest.

Sara beamed a smile back at him, loving him for his boyish charm and excitement whenever he would talk to her about his bugs.

A loud knock sounded from the front door.

"Well, here goes. Sounds like they have arrived, honey," Gil said as he leaned down again for another quick kiss, knowing it would probably be hours before he got another one, before he stood up to answer the door.

On opening it, he was greeted by Jim Brass and Al Robbins grinning at him. "Well this is a surprise. How come the whole team and us have been invited over for lunch, Gil?" Jim asked his friend as they were led into the family room.

"Hello to you too, Jim. Hey Al," Gil greeted them. "Everything will become apparent very soon Jim and don't worry, Catherine intends for you to be earning your lunch today," he said cryptically as he left them to go answer the door again after hearing a second knock.

When he opened the door he was greeted by Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg, who all smiled at him and said hello as he led them into the family room.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" Gil asked loudly as he watched everyone greeting Sara and giving her their attention.

Several calls of 'coffee' and 'soda, please' were heard as Catherine approached him to help out with the drinks. She also wanted to talk to him briefly in private to see how he wanted to go about informing the team of their news.

"Oh wow!cool you have a dog can I let him in, can I, can I?" Greg pleaded excitedly as he watched the dog jump up manically at the closed patio doors.

"No Greg, not yet, maybe later. Now get your butt over here and sit down as Gil and I have a couple of things to tell you all," she said while shaking her head and all the others laughed at him being chastised.

Gil and Catherine entered the room carrying all the drinks on two trays, then passed them all out before everyone sat down either on the floor or on the other couch.

Sara tugged on Gil's hand, pulling him down to sit next to her on the couch. Getting comfortable and surprisingly not feeling at all embarrassed, Gil put his arm around her to pull her into his side.

"Okay, come on you two. Spill," Jim said jokily.

Gil sighed and looked at Sara for help. "Okay, all right. You know the case some of you worked at the foster home where the young girl was attacked? Well as you may or may not know, there was a set of eleven year old fraternal twins living there that bore quite a resemblance to Gil," she paused to look at everyone who was either nodding or frowning in confusion. "Catherine ran some DNA tests for us in private and compared them against Gil's DNA to see if there was any kind of biological connection to him, and the results came back that they are both his biological children," she finished, looking at the dropped jaws and shocked looks on the faces of their friends.

Gil fidgeted for a minute or so before he decided to continue himself, "It is a very long and private story that at this time I do not wish to talk about, but what I will say is that I did have a relationship with their mother. However, I must clarify that I never, ever knew about the twins' existence until Catherine brought it to my attention," he looked at Sara who encouraged him to continue with a subtle nod and a smile.

He could see that his friends were shocked at the news that had been delivered and were slowly starting to recompose their obvious shocked expressions back to their normal faces. "Sara and I have decided that after loosing their Mother a year ago and then having to live in foster care because no other blood relatives could be found, that they will come to live with us in our home and we will become their legal guardians and parents," he turned and smiled at Sara, pleased with his delivery of the information.

"Oh" Nick said quietly as an uncomfortable silence descended on the room.

"So buddy, I see you have been sowing your wild oats some time ago, and overachieving again, wow twins" Jim Brass dead panned then chuckled as he watched the look of mortification appeared on everyone's faces.

"Okay, so what are they both called?" Warrick was the first brave enough to ask any questions and steer any conversation away from Jim who was smirking wickedly at a squirming Gil "And I gotta tell you Griss, that boy sure is a double of you," he smiled at his boss.

"The boy is called Andrew James Brie'ra but prefers to be called Andy, and he is almost totally deaf by the way," he said, obviously sad about Andy's hearing loss.

"The girl is Christina Julia Brie'ra but prefers CJ to anyone who knows her," Sara added to help Gil.

"Hopefully when the kids have settled in and all the paperwork is in place, we may change their surname to Grissom, if that is what they want, so we will all have the same name," he said proudly, wanting all his family to have his name.

"Well you know what this means guys, we will all have to start ALS classes if we want to be able to communicate with the Grissom kids," Greg said cheerfully, looking around the room and receiving nods from everyone.

"Hey guys you really don't have to, and besides, CJ's hearing is perfectly fine," Gil said pleased and proud at his youngest CSI for making the suggestion.

"No really, Gil, we would like to," Al said to his friend sincerely.

Echoes of the same sentiment came from everyone in the room, which made Sara and Gil blush slightly at their friends' willingness to want to learn and be able to talk to the children.

"I hope they teach us all the cuss words first," Greg joked.

They all erupted in laughter as the serious atmosphere dissipated in the room.

"Greg..." Gil said in a very mild warning tone, "they will teach you the basics to begin with, the alphabet and simple phrases and such, but there are not many cuss words. And they won't teach them to you until you reach a certain level of your learning, so the more you learn the more cuss words you get to learn," Gil joked with Greg.

"When do we get to meet our new nephew and niece then?" Nick asked the couple.

"We will need to get them settled in first and used to Sara and I and their new home before we can think about introducing any more new changes to them. But we think that maybe we will do a barbecue here when we think they are up to meeting you all, okay?" Gil said understanding their want to meet them pretty soon, and feeling happy at the thought of his friends wanting to be Aunties and Uncles to the kids.

Sara smiled widely and prodded Gil in the side, "I think we need to feed them soon if we want them to help us, Gil," she whispered to him.

"Okay I am going to order take-out for lunch, so if you tell me what you all want I can order the food," he said, standing and going into the kitchen to get the take-out menu's and a note pad before returning and taking everyone's orders as everyone chatted and joked with each other.

Please leave a review as this always encourages me to keep writing.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N** Thank you to my lovely beta **LovesFanfic **for all her wonderful work, any mistakes that remain are all mine. and thanks to all the readers who have reviewed the story so far. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead Bodies and New Life - Chapter 58 Help from our friends.**

Everyone had finished up eating either the Chinese or pizza that had been delivered and were now waiting on Grissom and Catherine to bring in fresh drinks for them all.

Jim smirked as he spoke to Sara, "Cookie, I hear we are going to be earning our lunch today. So since we've all finish eating, what is it exactly that you want us to do?" he asked, his curiosity piqued.

At that moment Catherine came in carrying a tray with the drinks on it. "Well, as you all know, there's no such thing as a free lunch boys so you are going to be helping Gil and Sara out this afternoon," she smirked looking to Sara then glancing at her watch. "Sometime shortly there will be a delivery made of some bedroom furniture and accessories. Some of it will need to be assembled and some of it is already made up. That being the case, we are going to need some strong arms to fix up the furniture and move the other furnishings around so we can make up two new bedrooms for the twins so they can move in as soon as possible," she smiled as a couple of groans were heard.

"So basically you just want us for manual labour and not our intelligence?" Warrick joked mildly.

"God, that is so sexist," Greg added.

"Yeah, basically" Sara added laughing. "But you might have to use some of your brain power to assemble some of the stuff."

Grissom came in the room and handed Sara her chamomile tea with a loving smile then he sat down next to her again.

"We can do that no problem," Nick replied. "Do we need to do any painting or anything because I am pretty good with a paintbrush?" he offered.

"No, the walls are clean even though they are plain white at the moment. We thought we would wait and let the kids decide what colours and themes they would like once they are settled in. That way they can make the rooms to their own individual taste. Thanks for the offer though, Nick, and I may still take you up on it in the weeks to come, okay?" Sara said smiling.

"Yeah darlin', just give me a call when you want me to do it," Nick smiled at her.

"The carpeting in all the rooms is okay for now as it is still relatively new, but we do need to clear some stuff out of the two rooms and put it in either the garage or in the attic. So if you guys would to follow me we can make a start," Grissom smiled as he stood up.

"Can I go take the dog for a walk now? The poor guy has been stuck out in the yard all this time." Greg looked at Sara hopefully.

Sara laughed. "Okay Greg, and his name is Hank. There is a park two blocks away. If you take a right out of the front door and head straight on you can't miss it," she said, then turned to look at Warrick, Nick and Greg gawking at her in shock. "What?" she asked confused.

"You named your dog Hank?" Greg spluttered incredulously, as he was the bravest of the three to ask. They were all very well aware of her dating past with Hank the EMT and the way he so callously made her the 'other woman' to his ongoing relationship with Elaine.

Grissom laughed out loud as Catherine and Jim smirked and swapped glances. "Do you want to explain, dear, or shall I?" Gil asked Sara, chuckling and deliberately stretching out the time that the three would have to wait for an explanation.

"Come on Gil, put the poor boys out of their misery and stop toying with them," Catherine said while laughing at the three impatient CSIs.

"Okay, before I went away on my sabbatical I went to the animal rescue centre to maybe get a cat or something for Sara to keep her company while I was away. Well, after a look around the centre this one dog, Hank, kept trying to get my attention. He was only about six months old and I was told that his two owners had been killed in a car crash and because he was a very excitable and energetic boxer dog no one was willing to take him on, knowing he would need a lot of exercise and attention," he paused and smirked at Sara.

"I though he would be the perfect companion for Sara while I was away. That way he would keep her busy and stop her from moping around while I was gone for the month. It wasn't until I had already agreed to take the dog and signed all the papers and made a contribution to the centre that I suddenly remembered I hadn't asked what the dog's name was. Let's just say that Sara though I was joking when I told her and wasn't at all pleased when I said I wasn't," he chuckled, remembering he had to plead with her to not make him take the dog back and explain the embarrassing situation to the centre.

"Oh man, I never would have thought I would ever hear the day when Sara, Grissom and Hank lived happily together in the same house," Warrick said, shaking his head.

"Oh that is so wrong man, now it will take forever to get that mental picture out of my head, 'Rick" complained Nick while giving Warrick a dirty look.

Jim, Gil, Catherine and Sara all laughed at the three young men.

"Greg, the leash is hanging up inside the kitchen near the back door. And make sure he has a good run, that way he will settle down and sleep when you get back," Grissom told Greg as the excited young man went to fetch it.

Greg came bounding back in and went to the patio doors to open it and then clip the leash on the dog. Hank jumped up wildly at Greg, barking excitedly then trying to run circles around the new person who was his new best friend.

"Hank sit!" Grissom shouted authoritatively to Hank, who complied to his master and promptly sat still at Greg's feet.

"Now Greg, you better look after my baby. And keep him away from sniffing the other dogs' butts. I don't want him trying to kiss me after it has been on a dog butt, okay?" Sara said seriously as Gil and the others smirked.

"Okay, got all that. See you guys soon," Greg said as he walked out of the house. "Come on boy let's go find you a nice bitch" was heard as the door close behind him.

"Greg!" Sara shouted warningly, hoping he heard her.

"Come on guys, let's get started," Grissom said chuckling as he walked to the stairs followed by Jim, Warrick and Nick.

Catherine stayed to talk to Sara and keep her company. She knew that she had work to do later with the bed linen, drapes and accessories but couldn't do any of it until the furniture was in place.

The men entered the first bedroom on the right of landing and were amazed to see quite a few labelled and taped boxes stacked around the spacey room, but apart from the boxes the rest of the room was fairly clean and dust free.

"Okay anything that is labelled as being my Mother's is to go down to the garage as it will be going into storage. Anything labelled as bugs or experiments is to go down to the basement," he said absently, trying to remember what else might be in the boxes.

"Hey there is nothing alive in any of the bug boxes is there?" Jim asked, looking a little concerned.

Gil laughed, "No, but if you are a little afraid of live bugs perhaps I should take the boxes to the basement instead. I don't want you having nightmares Jim," he joked to his friend.

"Ha ha, but you are right. I'll take the garage if you don't mind," Jim gave him a smug smile.

Grissom walked out of the room followed by Nick and Warrick and entered the next room on the right down the landing, which was pretty much the same size and just as clean, with some boxes and bags scattered about. "Okay, first things first: the closet is full of all the new clothes that Catherine pick up for us for the twins. All the boys' clothes can stay in the closet but all the girls' stuff needs to be transferred to the closet in the room Jim is in, as that is going to be CJ's room"

"I'll do that" Nick said, opening the closet to sort through the clothes so that he could then move them.

"Warrick, some of these bags and boxes are labelled to go to Goodwill. We sorted them out a while ago but we just haven't had time to take them with everything going on. So if you could stack them near the front of the garage I will take them in the next couple of days to drop them off," Grissom said while poking around the bags.

"Tell you what, I will stack them in the trunk of my car and drop them off when I leave here so it will save you a job, okay?" Warrick offered his boss.

"You sure?" Grissom asked, pleased at his friends' willingness to offer any kind of help.

"Yeah it's okay, no problem Griss," Warrick answered.

"Thanks, Warrick," Grissom said, smiling at one less job to do and then handing him one of the bags.

A couple of hours later the rooms had been cleared of all the boxes and bags, the delivery was made and the furniture had been carried upstairs and placed in the right rooms. The beds had been assembled and were awaiting the bed linens and accessories. Jim and Warrick were bolting together one shelving system in CJ's room while Grissom and Nick were in Andy's room doing the same. Catherine had ironed the drapes and managed to hang them in both rooms with a little help from Warrick and the use of a step ladder. Sara was downstairs on the couch having fallen asleep after looking thought some catalogues and magazines while she was on her own down stairs.

Gil fixed the last bolt in place then stood up, rubbing behind his legs to ease the discomfort in his knees as Nick returned the shelving system to its upright position so they could stand back and admire their work.

Gil sat down on the edge of the bed as Nick positioned the shelving in its place against the wall. "Is this okay Griss?" Nick asked questioningly.

"Yeah, that's good" Grissom said while rubbing at his knees.

Catherine marched in carrying the bed linens for Andy's bed, which were light blue cotton sheets, navy pillowcases and a plain navy blue comforter with a light blue thin fleece blanket and two pillows. "Shift Gil, I need to make the bed" she said as she plunked the items on the bed.

Gil groaned as he stood, feeling the pain in his knees and now his lower back as he rubbed the at the ache there. "How's Sara doing? Is she getting frustrated yet with not being able to help?" Gil asked.

Catherine started making the bed up as she spoke, "No, I gave her some magazines for wedding dresses, and some catalogues for toys and stuff to keep her busy. You do remember that it is Christmas very soon, don't you Gil? And now you have two children to buy for as well," she said, exasperatedly fixing her gaze on him and his shocked expression.

Gil had totally forgotten all about Christmas and any preparations because of all the things that had been going on with him and Sara for the last few weeks. He and Sara never usually made a big deal out of the Christmas celebrations because both of them had not really stopped work long enough over the festive season in recent years to have the time. The last two Christmases that they had spent together had been a pretty low key affair exchanging gifts and sharing a quiet meal together, then going to work and carrying on keeping their relationship private as if nothing had changed.

Now though, this year things were totally different. The whole team and all of their friends knew about the relationship, the pending marriage, their unborn son which Sara was carrying somewhat precariously, and now the addition of the two children.

Gil knew that Sara had not really ever experienced a good festive season, either as child or an adult, because of her childhood with an alcoholic and abusive father and then her lonely and isolated existence as an adult.

He had not fared much better being a child from a single parent family whose mother was deaf and worked hard and long hours to provide for them both. Plus he had been ostracised as a child for being a loner and for his weird fascination with his bugs. Having a deaf Mother who he communicated with using sign language also brought stares and unfriendly comments, so their Christmases had been very quiet and private occasions not usually shared with anyone else.

He didn't have any idea what sort of Christmas the twins had ever had, but he was sure the last year couldn't have been a good time for them and he wanted them to be happy in their new home with Sara and him.

Gil made a decision quickly in his mind to change all that, and make their first family Christmas together as one to be remembered. The thought of now being able to say the words 'their family' brought a smile to his face and the realization that he would finally be getting the one thing that he had never envisioned he would ever have - his own family.

Catherine looked closely at Gil who was smiling softly and off in a world of his own. "Earth to Gil," she said softly to bring him out of his trance.

Gil closed his eyes very briefly coming back to the land of the living. "What? Oh yeah I did forget with everything that has been going on, but I do intend to make it real special this year. What with it being our first ever family festive season," he said with a beaming a smile and twinkling eyes, obviously excited at the holiday to come.

"Good for you Gil" Catherine said smiling and finishing up the bed. "Anyway, as I was saying, Sara is now sleeping on the couch peacefully. And now I am going to make up CJ's bed, then I think we are just about done here" she said as she headed to the other room.

Nick, who had been clearing away the tools and any packaging that had come of the furniture, looked to his boss. "I will just put this in the trash and the tools back in the garage, Griss" he said before leaving the room to do just that.

Gil went into the master bedroom to get a fleece blanket from the closet for Sara, then went downstairs to see her rubbing her eyes gently as she woke up. He placed the blanket over her, knowing she would probably be cold as usual, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Hey honey, how you doing?" he asked her as he sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Okay. Gil, do you know we forgot that Christmas is going to be here very soon, as if we didn't have enough to deal with right now" she said a little tiredly.

"Hey, come on Sara honey, don't worry. I will sort out everything out for Christmas, and everything else will fall into place with a little help, so don't go stressing yourself out. All I want you to do right now is to rest up and look after the bug and leave everything to me, okay?" he said leaning forward to give her a little peck on the lips

"Do you want to go upstairs to bed so you won't be disturbed?" he asked her tenderly. "The guys have almost finished now."

"No, I will be okay here on the sofa for a while," she said as she snuggled back down into the cushions and let her heavy eyelids close again.

Gil stood, picking up the wedding invites that Sara had hidden down in the cushions beside her before the guys had arrived, quickly kissed her temple, then stood to go and find the guys to give them a well deserved beer and the invites.

He put his finger to his lips to signal to be quiet, then pointed in Sara's direction as Nick came in from the garage and Catherine, Warrick and Jim came downstairs into the family room.

Gil went through to the kitchen and grabbed a six pack of beers and then led the group out to the patio where they could all sit and relax for a while and chat without disturbing Sara.

They all grabbed a cold beer each and sat back, enjoying the first drink of the cold refreshing liquid.

Gil handed each of them an invite with a grin on his face. "I have arranged for all of you to be scheduled off on that night, so there won't be any need to rush back to start your shift. Days and swing will be covering the entire graveyard shift," Gil said as he watched them all open and read the invites.

"New Years Eve, Lake Mead at 11.45 pm. How did you manage to arrange all this at such short notice and, more to the point, how the hell did you manage to get a booking for a minister for then?" Jim asked, seeming somewhat surprised at Gil's planning skills .

"Oh, that was the easy part. A buddy of mine from college is going to be doing the service for us, then we have a big log cabin and the caterers booked for afterwards. All we need to do now is for Sara to choose her dress and some flowers," Gil said, pleased with arrangements he and Sara had made.

"You wearing your tux, Gil?" Catherine asked, smirking at him.

"Probably, why?" he frowned at her.

"Well, if I have an idea what you will be wearing, it will make it easier when I help Sara choose her dress. Besides, if I remember correctly, someone can't follow printed instructions on how to tie his tie. So who is going be tying it for you, Gil?" she chuckled as the others laughed.

Gil closed his eyes and shook his head before opening them again, "I will just have to learn then, won't I?" he said and grinned at her.

"Hey, has Greg been back from his walk with the dog yet?" Nick asked the group, suddenly remembering their missing colleague.

Several answers of 'No' sounded from the puzzled people who were now wondering what the hell the young CSI had been doing for such a long time and what he had gotten himself into this time.

Gil glanced at his watch and noted that Greg had been gone over three hours. "I hope to god he hasn't lost the dog. Sara will be more than pissed - that dog is like her baby and if he has lost him... well, let's just say I don't want to be around when he tells her," Gil said worriedly as he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket.

Please leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they encourage me to keep on writing.


	59. Chapter 59

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1_

_**A/N** Thank you very much to my lovely beta **LovesFanfic** and to everyone who has reviewed the story so far, and keep encouraging me to continue writing. Any mistakes that remain are all mine. This is a fairly short chapter that I think is humorous, I just thought it was about time the story was injected with a little. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life chapter 59 Greg and Hank.**

Greg woke with a start when he heard his cell phone ringing and rolled to his side, forgetting where he was laying, and promptly fell to the ground with a mighty thud.

"Ow shit!" he cried out as he rubbed his head, sitting upright on the ground as he heard the phone still ringing and started to fumble about in his pocket for it.

Finding it, he didn't even look at the caller id before flipping it open as he was still a little flustered and disorientated from being so abruptly awoken. "Sanders" he answered feebly while rubbing at his eyes.

"Where the hell are you, Greg?" Grissom boomed down the phone.

Thinking he was still dreaming, Greg pulled the cell away from his ear to look at it. "What?" Greg asked, a bit confused at his boss' agitation, not yet making the connection that he still had Grissom and Sara's dog out for a walk. _'Oh hell _w_hat have I done now to upset the bossman? Think quick, Sanders' _he thought.

"I said where the hell are you, Greg?" Grissom said it slower this time so that he would be fully understood, but his agitation was still very evident by the tone of his voice.

Greg looked around, furrowing his brow and only vaguely recognising his surroundings. "A park. Why, was I called in? Am I supposed to be at work Grissom?" Greg asked meekly, afraid that he had been called in to work and fallen back to sleep after a call. _'Shit! Shit! I am in deep shit for this one.'_

"No Greg! You were supposed to be out walking our damn dog!" Grissom said exasperatedly.

Things quickly started to make sense now as his memory returned of earlier in the day at Grissom and Sara's house. He started to look around frantically for Hank as he absently brought the cell away from his ear to concentrate on the search. _'Shit! Where's the damn dog? Come on dog don't get me fired, come on you can't be too far. Shit! If I am not fired for losing their dog I am gonna be knee deep in decomps for a hell of a long time' _he frantically thought.

"Greg, did you hear what I just said?" Grissom spoke louder into the phone, trying to get the young man's attention.

"Greg!" Grissom shouted this time.

"Yeah, yeah I just need to clip the leash onto his collar. Got a bit distracted there for a moment," Greg said as panic started to set in and his eyes darted about quickly scanning the park for the dog's location but to no avail. _'Please God give me a little time, I just need a little time to sort this out. Damn dog! Where the hell are you?'_

Grissom seemed to be able to pick up on the barely hidden panic in Greg's voice. "Greg, have you lost Hank?" Grissom asked, trying to keep his agitation under control.

Greg didn't answer, he didn't want to lie to his boss and he was still praying to god that he would spot the dog in his vision before his boss asked him again.

"Greg..." Grissom said a louder this time.

"Greg, if you have lost Sara's baby then tell me right now!" Grissom shouted, closing his eyes and hoping that Hank wasn't lost and that he wouldn't have to explain it to Sara, which would probably upset her a great deal.

Greg was just about to answer when he felt a dog rub itself up against his leg. Looking down, he thanked god almighty and every other religious icon he could think of that it was, indeed, Hank. "Hey boy. Are ready to go home now?" Greg said cheerfully to the dog as he clipped on the leash, almost forgetting about the call before remembering his boss was still waiting for a reply.

Greg heard a very heavy relieved sigh come through the ear piece of the cell phone.

"Just on our way back, we should only be ten minutes or so. See you in a few" Greg said, snapping his phone shut and trying to catch his breath, hoping his heartbeat would now slow to a more normal rate. _'Hallelujah!_ _Thank the Lord! Woo hoo! Saved by the dog! Well I never would have thought that someone called Hank would save me. No getting fired, no decomps, now if I don't have a heart attack everything will be just great!' _he thought as a grin appeared on his face.

"Good dog, Hank. Yeah, you are such a good boy," Greg rubbed behind the dogs ears briskly.

Just over ten minutes later Greg tried to unlatch the yard gate but couldn't get it to work, so Nick ran over, unlatched it, and let him in. "Where have you been man? Griss thought you had lost the dog," Nick said quietly.

Greg laughed, "Oh we just got carried away running around and all that."

Greg released Hank who then walked off into the house to lie down in his protective spot on the floor next to a sleeping Sara on couch for a nap.

"So, Greg, tell me the truth. What **were** you doing that took you over three hours to walk the dog?" Grissom asked Greg, who was now sat and had started gulping on the beer Warrick had passed him.

Greg caught his breath quickly after having the drink, and he looked sheepishly at Grissom. "I took Hank to the park and we ran around for about an hour or so then I decided to rest on the benches for a while before starting back. Hank laid down and quickly went to sleep and I guess I must have just laid back and closed my eyes just to rest them for a short while but I guess I fell asleep," he paused, smiling weakly. "I fell off the bench when my cell went off and I panicked at first because I couldn't even remember where I was, let alone that I was out walking a dog. Then Hank,who was right beside me, woke up and rubbed against me just after you asked me if I had lost the dog, and I was sooooooooo relieved," he chuckled at his own stroke of good luck.

Everyone laughed at Greg's antics and his obviously true but funny confession.

After the laughter died down and everyone had finished their beers, Catherine stood up and asked, "Anyone want a lift because I need to get going now?"

Calls of 'yes' came back from Warrick, Nick and Greg as they all stood up to leave. Gil handed Greg his invite, which he stuffed in his jacket to read later.

"Gil, there are a few accessories, lamps, books and stuff that still need to be put in the rooms but I think you can do that, and when Al left earlier he said he has some old children's books of his grandchildren that he will drop off some time for you. Oh, and if you need anything else, just give me a call," Catherine said as she started to walk into the house.

"Hey guys, Sara and I really do appreciate the help you gave us today, thank you very much," Grissom said sincerely.

All the guys expressed the same sentiments that it was no problem and they were all glad to help and said their goodbyes, leaving Jim and Gil sitting alone in the yard.

They sat in the yard for an hour, talking about Sara and the twins and the plans for next couple of days before Jim got up, saying that he had better get going if he was going to get any sleep before shift. He said his goodbyes and stopped to look in on Sara, who was still sleeping on the couch, he kissed his first two fingers then placed them gently on Sara's forehead as a show of affection for her and sighed, before he left.

Gil walked back into the house and settled on the other couch for a short nap before Felix was due to arrive.

Please leave a review they are very encouraging and helpful.


	60. Chapter 60

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N** Thank you very much to my lovely beta **LovesFanfic** for all her wonderful work. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story so far, it really does encourage me to keep on writing. **Warning the next chapter 61 contains smut, please skip the chapter if you prefer not to read that kind of material.** Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life - Chapter 60 Unwelcome visitor.**

A little while later Felix used his key and entered the house quietly, depositing his bag and jacket in the hallway and then carrying his dinner and some magazines through to the family room.

On entering he could see Grissom laying lengthwise on the couch. He had a cushion under his head with his greying hair slightly ruffled, his arms were crossed over his stomach, and his sock clad feet were resting on the arm of the sofa. Felix could hear the occasional soft snore coming from his mouth.

Hank the dog was also stretched out asleep with his back curled up close to the front centre of the other sofa in an unconscious guarding manner. Occasionally his legs would twitch and he let out a quiet whimper as if dreaming.

Sara was comfortably curled up on her side on the couch next to Hank, her head facing the back of the sofa with her face obscured mostly by her brunette curls and some by the pillow she was snuggled into. There was a fleece blanket pulled up and under her chin and wrapped loosely around her and she breathed slowly and quietly in her contented sleep.

Felix smiled warmly at the scene in front of him. He thought of how peaceful and relaxed the family looked and how lucky their unborn child was to be coming into the world to two such good, loving, and law abiding people as Grissom and Sara were and the safe and nurturing environment that they would create for the child's future.

Felix closed the door quietly to the family room letting the family sleep on. He went into the kitchen to make a fresh batch of coffee for himself and Grissom, when he awoke, and then he prepared a cup of tea for Sara like he had observed Grissom do for his fiancée.

Twenty minutes later the house phone rang, waking the household up. Sara groaned and then stretched, turning around and sitting up. Hank stretched then went to scratch at the patio doors signalling that he wanted to be let out.

Gil was already standing to stretch out his back, then walked to the door to let Hank out. "You sleep okay, honey?" Gil asked, looking over at Sara who was rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, I did. You better get the phone Gil, it might be important," she said, making herself comfortable in her sitting position and folding the blanket.

Gil quickly crossed over to her, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then opened the patio door for Hank then went to go and retrieve the phone from its base in the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Felix asked Gil as he walked in and picked up the phone.

Gil nodded in the affirmative. "Grissom," he said into the phone in his supervisor's tone.

"Hello, Grissom. It's Heather."

"Oh, hello Heather. What can I do for you?" he said, frowning slightly while still using the same tone. He was a little surprised that she had called them on the land line and wondered if Sara had given her their number.

"I hear Sara got out of the hospital a couple of days ago, and I said I would visit her again to give her some company while she was on bed rest. Is she still on bed rest?" she asked, a little intrigued by the tone Grissom was using with her.

Gil thought for a few seconds and realized that Heather was working up to asking if she could visit Sara at their home. He really didn't like the idea of her being in their private space. He knew she was really good at observing and dissecting people and their environment and the thought of her doing this in their home disturbed him somewhat. He was also very unsure of her motives for trying to become Sara's friend.

Was she doing it because she still harboured feelings towards him and was using Sara to get closer to him and find out more about him? Or did she genuinely want to become Sara's friend? The former sounded more plausible to him going by past evidence. He also didn't think Sara and Heather would be compatible as friends, especially considering Heather's past choice of employment and Sara's aversion to any form of violence.

He sighed lightly. "Yes, she is on permanent bed rest for the next few days. After that, she will be able to get up and move about the house some," Gil replied, not wanting to go into too much detail with her.

Heather smiled to herself, now understanding that Grissom was not comfortable with her wanting to become Sara's friend. "Would it be at all possible for me to come by and visit with her at home in the next few days? I'm sure she could do with the extra company." she asked confidently, knowing full well he was about to decline.

Gil was ready with his answer; he knew she would ask. "Well, I am on personal leave at the moment and we have a home nurse here most of the day with her, so she has plenty of company at the moment. We also have quite a lot of personal things going on over the next few days so I'm sorry but it wouldn't be convenient at this time, Heather," Gil answered with the same confident supervisors tone.

"Okay, I will call again some other time when you are both a little less busy. Please tell Sara that I called and that I will call again soon. Bye Grissom," she said cheerfully.

"Bye Heather," Gil said, frowning in thought as he replaced the phone and took the coffee Felix offered him.

"Problem?" Felix asked.

Gil looked up at Felix as he answered shaking his head. "Nothing I can't handle," he said thoughtfully.

"Is Sara awake? I have cup of tea almost ready for her," Felix said, lighting the stove under the kettle.

"Yeah. I will take it through to her when it's ready, thanks Felix," he said, smiling at the thoughtful and caring young man.

After Gil took Sara's tea through to her, he went back to the kitchen to make dinner while Felix checked and recorded all of Sara's vitals, including her weight, and then sat chatting with her until dinner was ready. They ate and watched some television together for a while then Gil told Felix that he could go because they were going to go to bed.

Gil carried Sara back upstairs and showed her the two new bedrooms before laying her back in bed in their bedroom.

"You know, you have all done a really great job of the kids' bedrooms Gil. They look really good and I think Andy and CJ will love them, especially as they will have had to share rooms for the last year with the other foster kids," she sighed lightly. "If their last year was anything like my time in the system, they will be really happy to have their own rooms so they can go there and do pretty much anything they want or just be on their own for some peace and quiet."

Gil was sitting at her side with his arm around her. "Do you think they will like it here with us honey?" Gil asked her hopefully.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they will Gil. Anything has got to be better than the foster care homes that are available, and I don't think they have changed much since I was in them. And believe me when I say most of them weren't nice places" she sighed "Your personal things got stolen all the time, bullying was rife by the older kids and the care workers, and verbal abuse was a daily occurrence, especially if you were deemed weird or different," Sara said, using air quotes to emphasize the words 'weird' and 'different'.

"Most of the homes I was in were really dirty places; hygiene, cleaning, cooking meals and actually looking after the kids were a very low priority for most of my foster parents. Cashing the state checks and buying more alcohol and drugs were far more important to most of the foster parents," she said sadly, remembering her time in such places and sympathising with the twins' current situation.

Gil pulled her closer into his side and kissed her reverently, understanding her need to get the twins home with them and out of the group home as soon as possible. "Well hopefully, if everything goes okay tomorrow, they will be here with us for good and we can be a family, okay honey?" he said into her hair as hugged her, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"Uh huh," she said, nodding her head at the same time.

"Sara..." Gil said a bit hesitantly.

"Yeah?" she looked up at him.

"Heather called. The phone call that woke us up earlier was her." he said while looking at her.

"What did she want?" Sara asked him, frowning slightly.

"She asked if it would be okay to come by to visit you at home some time in the next few days, but I told her it wouldn't be convenient with everything we have going on at the moment," Gil said, choosing his words carefully.

"Oh, did you tell her about the twins and about them coming to live with us?" she asked him, knowing he probably didn't.

He sighed, thinking out his next words carefully. "No" he said, breathing out heavily. " I suppose I am okay with the team knowing because we had little choice in the matter. especially if we wanted help fixing up the bedrooms at such short notice, but I just want Andy and CJ to settle in and get comfortable with us before we go telling anyone else and having to answer questions thrown at us about them"

"Besides, I don't want to have to tell people all about their mother and my previous relationship with her. It's private and you know I'm not even comfortable talking about our relationship and feelings with anyone other than you, let alone talking about that relationship," he said, hoping Sara would understand what he was trying to say.

"It's okay and I understand," she smiled at him while snuggling into his side. "We will tell anyone else we need to tell when we are both ready and you can tell them whatever you decide you are comfortable with concerning their mother. What matters most at the moment is getting the kids settled in here with us and getting to know one another, okay honey?" she said, giving him a little squeeze to his midriff.

Gil kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hand down her arm "Yeah, you're right. Thank you for understanding. And for loving me, Sara."

"It's easy as you are a pretty lovable and understanding kind of guy. And I just so happen to love you very deeply anyway," she said, leaning forward to kiss his lips softly.

Gil cupped the back of her head gently with his hand and deepened the kiss exploring her mouth reverently with his tongue.

"God I love you so much, Sara," he said tenderly and smiled at her.

"Do you know what else?" he asked her as he smiled wider.

She looked into his beautiful twinkling blue eyes. "What?"

"The kids are going to love you just as much as I do," he said and leaned in for another long and tender kiss.

Please leave a review so I know you are all happy with the way the story is going.


	61. Chapter 61

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N** Many thanks to my lovely beta **LovesFanfic** who does all the wonderful work of editing and proof reading my writing, any mistakes that remain are all mine. Thanks also go out to the readers who have left me reviews, comments and insights. **Warning this chapter contains smut, if you don't like to read this kind of material skip to the next chapter. **Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 61 **

Again Gil cupped the back of her head as his tongue started to probe her mouth and Sara's tongue joined in with his slow deliberate explorations. Arousal running strongly through him, he could feel his whole body coming alive as his heartbeat quickened and his member started to harden.

Sara pulled back slowly from the kiss, looked up into arousal darkened eyes and grinned wickedly at him. The hand that had been entwined in his hair next to his ear started a very slow and sensual decent, caressing his thick and very sensitive neck, past the quickened pulse in his throat and over his collar bone, where it continued to caress downward until it met his left nipple.

"Sara, I don't think you should do that," he said quietly.

"So long as we don't have full on sex we are okay, Gil" she said. "Just lie back and relax, honey," she murmured seductively and gave him a slow and slightly wicked smile.

Gil's head dropped back slowly as he closed his eyes, concentrating on her touch, and he felt her fingers run in slow circles around his nipple. When he felt her reposition herself on the bed, he brought his arms up and wrapped them around her and began to run his hands up and down her back, caressing her through the t-shirt she was wearing. She leaned into his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went, and began placing soft wet kisses about his chest before taking his right nipple in her warm mouth, tweaking it with her tongue as she gently nipped his other nipple with her fingers.

A low moan escaped his throat as Sara repeatedly ran her tongue and fingers over his nipples, further stimulating his increasing arousal. His growing erection was getting a little uncomfortable now in its restricted position within his boxer shorts.

"Sara," Gil moaned softly as he shifted around a bit, trying to ease the uncomfortable position of his erection.

He brought his head upright opening his eyes and reached down her back for the hem of her T shirt trying, albeit unsuccessfully, to pull it up and off Sara. He was eager to quickly expose her upper body and her fuller and rounder pert breasts to him.

Sara pulled back grinning seductively at him and quickly pulled the t shirt up and over her head, then swiftly lifted one of her knees over his legs so that she was now straddling his thighs very close to his growing erection. She leaned forward again and captured his lips in a hot and vigorous kiss, frantically probing his mouth and dueling with his tongue. Both of Gil's hands came up to gently cup and massage her breasts and she leaned her upper body into his touch as one of her hands rested along his jaw line and the other sought the hair at the nape of his neck, massaging him there.

Both of Gil's thick thumbs sought out and found her already stimulated and very erect nipples and he rubbed his thumbs in circles through her bra before using his index fingers as well to gently pinch at them. "Oh Gilllllllllllllll" Sara moaned out loud as she pulled back from the kiss, her head fell back and her eyes closed.

Gil took advantage of the new position and leaned forward peppering her neck and jaw with wet kisses, licks and nips as his hands reached behind her to unclasp her bra. "Ohhhhhh... God Gillllllllllllllllll," Sara moaned as she felt her bra being pulled off and tossed away.

Then he moved down quickly and took one of the erect nipples into his mouth, running his tongue over it and then flicking it and giving them a little suck in between.

Sara's head was rolling from side to side and she shifted forward on his thighs, positioning herself above his now fully hard and straining erection and grinding hard against him.

Gil was quickly losing control and if he wasn't careful he was going to lose it completely, especially with Sara grinding against him like she was and the amount of time it had been since his last orgasm. He quickly and carefully tipped Sara over on to her side of the bed and onto her back, positioned himself next to her, and leaned over her, reverently placing wet kisses over her slight baby bump while he removed her pants. He then continued on with his mission, kissing down her stomach and to the top of her panties as one of his hands slipped inside and sought out her hot and already very wet core.

Sara's hands were now tangled in Gil's hair as she squirmed around to try and position him where she wanted him to be. "Oh God Gilllllllllllllll...I...I...Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed..." Gil found her mound and started to rub his thumb over her clit before slowly moving his hand down her hot, wet cleft as he tried to use his teeth to pull her panties down, with no success. He pulled back slightly and, with both hands, pulled the panties down and off her legs quickly. "Gillllllllllll," Sara moaned, whining slightly at him for removing his fingers away from her aching center.

In a quick move, Gil shed his trousers and crouched low between her thighs. He then repositioned her legs over his back so that her knees rested on his shoulders, put one hand under each cheek of her ass, squeezing and massaging as he lifted her off the bed and into a good position to do what he wanted to do.

Sara was wriggling and writhing around in his hands. "Gillllllllllllll... Neeeeeeeeeeed... you...please...now," Sara begged him as she looked into his lust-filled dark blue eyes.

Gil nearly shot his load at her words and the look of excitement, love, arousal and lust in her eyes. He then looked at her gleaming pink and moist core just waiting for his explorations, quickly gave his erection a brisk rub and then repositioned himself so it was more comfortable.

He then leaned his head forward and ran his tongue slowly up the full length of her cleft as her body moved up, arching her back in the same upward direction. "So goooooood," Gil moaned as he pulled back then did it again agonizingly slow. "Taste's good. Come on honey, cum for me," he said breathlessly as he delved in again, a little faster this time.

"Fuck...Oh God...Gillllllllllllllllllll." Sara screamed in a ragged voice.

Gil could feel his erection twitching madly at her words as he carried on kissing, licking and sucking on her slit. The taste of her and her moaning drove him on and she was writhing quite a lot now,and he knew she was close.

"Cum for me, Sara," he said huskily, just before finding her clit with his lips and flicking his tongue vigorously over the top of it

"Oh Gooooooooooooooooood...yesssssssssssssssssssss...Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..Oh Fuck... Oh...Yesssssss!" Sara shouted loudly as she felt the ripples of pleasure run through her and Gil continued to flick his tongue madly and suck on her clit, dragging out her orgasm to give her the ultimate pleasure.

"Gilllllllllllll...Ohhhhhhhhh...Gil...Oh god..." she moaned as her body slowly stopped pulsing with the throb of the climax and Gil stopped his ministrations with his gifted tongue and gently lowered her back on to the bed. He moved up her body placing quick random kisses here and there until he was eye level and gazing into her glazed eyes.

Sara reached her arm for him and placed it behind his neck. "Come here," she said, and brought him down for long, sensual kiss before pulling away, still a bit breathless. "Your turn. Now roll over" she said as she leaned up and pushed him on to his back, giving him a sensual look and kissing her way down his neck.

She began to wetly kiss his nipples again as her hands roamed his chest and then one of them descended slowly to the waistband of his boxers, toying along the top of them. "Sara, I wont last long," Gil warned softly as his erection jerked.

Sara moved her kisses slowly down his torso until she kissed along the waistband. "Sara..." he said, placing one of his hands on the back of her head, guiding her to where he wanted her hot mouth. "Please" he whispered hoarsely to her, begging. He had never begged her before, but he was very close now and desperate to feel her mouth on his straining cock.

Sara quickly pulled the boxers down and off his legs as she kissed around his groin area, deliberately leaving and avoiding his twitching erection. She cupped his balls, softly massaging them with one hand as she kissed them.

"Ohhhhh...God...Sara please!" Gil gasped out as he felt his aching, throbbing cock twitch painfully. He tightly grasped the sheets in his fist as his other hand firmly twined into the curls on the back of her head.

Sara's other hand slowly enclosed around the base of his shaft as her mouth descended, sucking the hot flesh of his throbbing cock into her wet mouth. She moved her head up and down, running her tongue over the tip and down the shaft, then sucking hard and swallowing him while continuing to massage his balls with one hand and pump him with the other.

"Fuck...Saraaaaaaaaaaaa..." Gil thrust up involuntarily, his head thrown back into the pillows and his eyes closed tightly at all the sensations Sara was causing with her wonderful mouth and hands. His control had totally gone minutes ago and he knew it would only be a matter of seconds before he came. He was having a major struggle to not thrust his swollen cock into her very hot and moist welcoming mouth.

"Want to fuck you now!" he said loudly, totally oblivious to the strangled words his own mouth had never before uttered. "Pleassssssssssssssse...Oh God, Sara...gonna..."

Sara took her hand away from the base of his shaft and placed it palm down on his stomach, leaned further forward and let the whole length of him slip down her throat. She now twisted and bobbed her head up and down his whole length, sucking hard when she reached near the top and moaned at his deliciously salty taste.

"Gonnaaaaaaaaaaa...Sara...Oh...God...Yessss!" he shouted and moaned loudly as he felt the tightening in his stomach and balls and started to thrust a bit faster into her mouth. He then felt his cock violently throb and pulse as hot jets of semen spurted down her throat and blinding white lights exploded behind his eyelids. With one last gentle thrust he shuddered and began to relax as Sara let his softening cock slip from her mouth with a soft 'plop' sound. He moaned at the loss of her hot mouth on his sensitive member.

Gil was laying back totally dazed and completely still except for the rapid up-and-down movement of his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

Sara leaned over while licking her lips and then grinned at him. "Had my protein today," she joked, then leaned over to give him a soft peck on the lips before settling down next to him with her head on his chest, preparing to get some much needed rest.

Gil's hand came up and caressed her hair slowly. "I love you Sara, so much. Like my heart is going to burst sometimes," he said lovingly.

"I love you too, Gil, and don't you ever doubt that!" Sara said as she reached down for the blanket and sheet, pulling them up to cover both of them before she laid down again and snuggled into his chest.

Gil leaned up and kissed the top of her head. "Rest now," he said quietly, feeling very tired as he settled down and closed his eyes.

_**A/N** Not everyone likes this kind of reading material which is fine by me, but in order for me to make this story more credible, I though I should include some intimate bedroom happenings because, after all - in the real world - the male and female of the species do copulate to reproduce, and I don't think for one minute that Gil and Sara play scrabble and do crossword puzzles all the time in CSI when they are alone! In my story they don't, anyway!_

**A/N-2** Oh and if anybody would be so kind enough to tell me how to get the little review button to appear at the bottom of each chapter, I would be really grateful._  
_

Please leave me a review to let me know how you think the story is going so far,all comments are really helpful.


	62. Chapter 62

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N** Many thanks to my lovely beta **LovesFanfic** who does all the wonderful work of editing and proof reading my chapters. As always any mistakes that remain are all mine. Thank you very much also for the reviews and words of encouragement from all you readers out there. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 62 Sara meets the twins**

Sara and Gil had awoken early and Gil brought her breakfast in bed. After they finished eating he helped her shower, getting in the stall with her as she sat on a stool. He washed her hair and bathed her gently, one of their many shared pleasures that had been a common practice before her hospital stay.

After their shower, they dressed and headed downstairs. They spent the morning reading and watching a little TV. Felix arrived mid-morning, did his examination of Sara and noted all of her vitals in her chart, and settled in for the day.

After lunch they were both sitting on the sofa waiting for the arrival of Miss Beckman, Andy and CJ. Felix was seated at the breakfast bar studying for an upcoming exam in an on-line course he was taking and Hank was out in the yard. The couple had explained to Felix earlier that morning what was happening today and, without going into too many details about the twins' mother and Gil's past relationship with her, that the children would be coming to live with them.

Gil and Sara looked up at each other nervously as a knock finally sounded on the front door. He put his book down on the coffee table and leaned over to give her hand a gentle squeeze as he dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "Try not to be nervous, honey. The kids will probably be nervous enough for us all," he said as he went to answer the door.

He opened the door and was greeted with a big smile from Miss Beckman and two very shy, small smiles from the twins. "Hello Mr. Grissom," Miss Beckman said cheerfully.

"Hello. Come in, Miss Beckman," Gil greeted her then signed and said "Hello" to the twins as the three entered with CJ pulling Andy by his hand as he tried to hide behind her.

Grissom led them through to the family room where Sara sat waiting on the couch.

"Sara, this is Miss Beckman from child services," Gil said and signed, introducing the woman who then shook her hand and said 'hello' before taking a seat on the other couch and placing a small file in her lap.

Grissom then turned to the kids who were now standing close to him, with Andy slightly behind CJ. "Andy, CJ, I would like you to meet my fianceée Sara," he spoke and signed to them as he motioned them forward towards Sara on the couch, not sure if their ALS skills were up to understanding all he had said.

Sara beamed one of her big Sidle smiles as she started to sign a bit clumsily and said, "Hello Andy, hello CJ. Would you like to come sit down?" she finished signing then looked at Gil nervously, who nodded approvingly at her, then looked to the twins and patted the couch beside her.

She was quite shocked at how much both the twins resembled Gil, not so much CJ, after all she was not genetically linked to him, but especially Andy who looked like a mini version of her fiance'e. Andy looked like Sara imagined Gil may have at that age, and it made her smile wondering if their unborn son would take after them and look like Andy and Gil too.

"Hello," CJ said quietly as she pulled on Andy's hand, indicating for him to sit down and say hello.

'Hello' Andy signed very slowly, before sitting down next to his sister and smiling shyly.

"Would you both like a soda?" Grissom spoke to CJ, who was looking at him a little nervously.

"Yes, please" she said, her voice a little more confident than before, as she nudged Andy to look up at the adults in the room.

Grissom signed very slowly now that Andy was looking at him, 'Would you like a soda Andy?'

Andy nodded and quickly signed 'Yes please' with a small smile, happy that Grissom knew how to sign and communicate with him.

"Would you like something, Miss Beckman?" Grissom asked politely.

"A black coffee no sugar would be fine please," she replied.

Grissom signal led with his hand to the kids for them to follow him into the kitchen so he could introduce them to Felix and give the woman a few minutes to chat.

"So Sara, while we have a few minutes alone, I thought I would tell you how my little talk with the kids went yesterday if that is okay with you?" Miss Beckman asked.

"Yes, how did they take the news?" Sara asked.

"Both of them were shocked that they had any living blood relatives, after being told some time ago that they didn't have any and would have to live in foster care. But they were even more shocked and very confused when I told them that Mr. Grissom was their biological father, and it took some awkward explaining to them and answering their questions that mostly came from CJ," Miss Beckman smiled softly."They are both very intelligent children for their age, but Andy's deafness has held him back a bit because of his lack of communication skills and the people he has been in contact with since he went deaf."

"That is where we will be able to help him immensely. Gil is fluent in ALS and has known how to sign since he was a young child and he also knows the head teacher at the local deaf school, a Miss Gilbert if I remember correctly," Sara said happily, knowing that Andy's communication skills would soon improve with the help they could provide. "How did they take the news about coming to live here with us?" Sara asked tentatively.

"Well, they were both happy to be leaving the home because they have both suffered a bit of bullying and name calling because of Andy's deafness and with the recent attack on Pippa, any kid would be happy to be leaving there. Obviously they are very nervous about the move to a new home and the idea of new adults taking care of them, as well as all the different changes that they will have to deal with; but on the whole I think they are quite excited about it, even though they may not show it right now," Miss Beckman said, smiling at Sara.

"I know it will take some time for them to get to know us, all our friends, and the home they will be living in. Eventually they will settle down and start trusting us to be there for them and care for them for the long term and then accepting us as their parents," Sara sighed softly."I was in the system for several years as a child, and I never had a good experience in any of the group homes where I was placed. It took me many years to stop feeling so alone and isolated and start trusting people again after some of the things that happened to me," Sara said quietly, then paused briefly before continuing again.

"I can sympathize with them and the experience they have had for the last year and, and because of our line of work, I also think I will be able to help them overcome any issues they may have from their time in the group home," Sara said, feeling a little more confident with herself at the thought of the help she and Gil could offer the children to help them improve their lives.

Miss Beckman nodded at Sara and then handed her the file that was on her lap. "Here is a file I have put together for you both that may help you with the twins. It contains some basic medical and educational background on them, some legal details concerning their transfer to your custody, and paperwork pertaining to their mothers possession's and their small trust fund that is being handled by their mothers lawyer." She smiled as she watched Sara open the file to look, "There are also a lot of other useful bits of information in there that might help you both settle the twins in, including their likes and dislikes, interests and hobbies and so on. And they both have a small case and box of belongings in my car if the kids are okay with being left with you both today."

"Good," Sara replied absently as she perused the file.

Gil walked into the room carrying two drinks and placing one each at the side of the women, and kissed Sara's cheek quickly. "Everything okay, honey?" Gil asked her, looking at the file in her lap.

"Yeah just discussing the kids. We have a file that Miss Beckman kindly put together for us that will help us settle the kids in. Where are the kids by the way, Gil?" she asked, a little worried that he had left them all alone.

Gil chuckled. "They are out in the yard with Felix and Hank. When they spotted Hank their faces lit up so I thought it would the perfect time to introduce them all to one another," he smiled widely. "Andy became really excited when he and Hank started rolling around on the floor together and now they are chasing each other around the yard. CJ is talking animatedly to Felix about music and stuff. I think she really likes him," he chuckled again.

Sara was amazed at the effect the two kids antics were having on him, making him smile and look very happy.

"Would you both like to come outside with your drinks and watch the kids?" Gil asked cheerfully.

"Yes," they both replied at the same time.

Miss Beckman stood to go to the patio doors as Gil picked Sara up, placing one arm under her knees and the other around her back, and asked her to grab the blanket off the back of the couch.

Once all three adults were settled in the garden chairs sipping their drinks and watching the scene in front of them, CJ - who noticed Gil had carried Sara out - walked over and stood shyly next to Grissom's chair and asked quietly in a worried tone, "What's wrong with your legs, can't you walk?" she was looking directly at Sara.

Sara smiled softly at the little girl. "Oh no sweetheart, I can walk and my legs are perfectly all right. It's just that I am having a baby and I have to take it easy right now and until he is born. So I am not really allowed to walk around just yet, although I do have a wheelchair that I can use to get around. Maybe you would like to help push me some time," she said, hoping that being as truthful as possible would reassure CJ and help her build up some trust with them.

"I'd like to help with that," CJ said as she continued shyly leaning into the side of Grissom's chair.

Gil was a little surprised at the little girl leaning into him as he sat in the chair, so he moved his arm slowly and placed it gently but reassuringly around CJ. He rubbed her back gently a couple of times before resting his hand against the middle of her back.

CJ seemed to like the comfort Grissom offered and it seemed to boost her confidence to ask further questions. "So you are having a little boy then, when will you have him?" CJ asked a little louder, her confidence showing.

"Yes, I am having a little boy, and he is due to be born in June. Do you know what a sonogram picture is?" Sara asked, hoping she would. The fact that CJ had picked up quickly on the detail that Sara had said 'he' showed her that CJ was very observant and didn't miss things.

"Yes, it's a picture of a baby growing inside it's Mommy's tummy. Mom once showed me one of her friend's pictures and explained to me what it was," CJ said proudly at being able to answer the question.

"That's very good CJ, and yes you are right. Now how would you like to see a picture of our baby?" Sara asked CJ, smiling at having something to talk to her about that she seemed really interested in.

"Yeah" CJ said excitedly as her eyes widened.

"Okay, if you go to the fridge in the kitchen there is a sonogram picture stuck on the door, if you would like to go get it and bring it out here," Sara had no sooner finished talking before CJ had run off into the house through the back kitchen door.

Gil laughed then stood up to go over to join Felix and Andy, who were busy throwing a ball around the yard for Hank to go fetch.

CJ returned, carefully holding the picture, and dragged Grissom's vacated chair closer to Sara before she sat and handed the photo to Sara. "The picture doesn't look like a baby to me. It looks a bit like those horrible kidney beans that the cook tried to make us eat at the home," CJ said, frowning.

Miss Beckman and Sara both chuckled, looking affectionately at the girl who was oblivious as to why they thought what she had said was funny.

"Yeah, I hate those beans too sweetheart," Sara smiled happily at CJ and softly squeezed her hand. "Because the baby was so small when the picture was taken, he wasn't really developed enough to look like a fully formed baby. But next week, when I have my next one taken, he should look more like a baby is supposed to look like, okay?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the next picture," she said happily, then frowned briefly as a thought popped into her head. "So is the baby going to be my little baby brother?" she asked a bit shyly.

"Yes, so you will have 2 brothers when this little one arrives." Sara said rubbing her palm over the slight bump that seemed to fill out a little more every day, along with her hips and her bust, which Gil seemed all the more interested in the last couple of days.

Sara, Miss Beckman and CJ carried on chatting on the patio while the boys played with Hank for a while, throwing the ball, playing catch and rolling about on the ground.

Miss Beckman glanced at her watch as CJ went to join in with the boys, then turned to Sara. "Well I can see that everyone seems quite comfortable with each other. Andy and CJ seem happy enough to be left with you both and they seem to be getting along nicely without me having to do anything for them, so I think I will leave them in your capable hands," she said as she stood and looked over to the twins.

"CJ, Andy, please come here," she called to them.

CJ looked around at her then grabbed Andy's arm to pull him over to Miss Beckman. 'I think Miss Beckman is leaving us now' CJ slowly signed to her brother, who watched her hand movements carefully.

"I need to get back to the office now because I have some other kids to see. Are you both going to be okay if I leave you here now?" Miss Beckman asked them, but only CJ understood her words because Andy couldn't lip read yet.

Grissom came up to them, knelt down, and signed slowly to Andy what the woman had just said to them. Both the kids knew more ALS than he had first thought, which made things easier for all of them, but he knew he would have to sign slowly until everyone in the household learned more ALS.

Andy followed Grissom's slow hand movements and smiled when he finished and signed 'thank you' to Grissom in return, then looked at CJ then all the others in turn a little worriedly.

CJ looked over at Sara, who was smiling at her, then looked at Andy and nodded and smiled at him as if to say everything would be okay.

The twins seemed to have developed a whole language of their own that they shared using facial expressions, nods and shakes of the head, and arm or hand touching. Andy seemed as though he was very reliant on his sister for making decisions for the both of them and communicating for him.

Gil was fascinated watching how the twins interacted with each other and seemed to communicate with each other without words or sign language. He could also see how protective of her brother CJ was, and how much she really wanted to help him.

CJ turned to look at Miss Beckman. "Yes, we like it here Miss Beckman. They have a cool dog, Felix is funny and Grissom and Sara are really nice people," she replied excitedly, apparently happy with her new home.

Both Gil and Sara smiled and let out the breaths that they weren't really aware they had been holding since Miss Beckman ask her question, relieved that the kids were happy to stay with them.

"Okay we just need to get your things from the trunk, then I will be going," Miss Beckman said happily.

"If you just give me a few minutes to carry Sara back into the house, I will come help you get their stuff, okay?" Grissom offered.

"Okay," she said as Grissom went to take Sara inside.

After Grissom laid Sara back on the couch and covered her up, Felix decided to get Sara's vitals so she could have a nap if she wanted one.

Gil went outside to Miss Beckman's car to collect the kids' belongings and to say goodbye her.

Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.


	63. Chapter 63

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1_

_**A/N** Thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing the story regularly and offering me encouragement. Sorry about posting later than normal today guys I was running a bit late with my normal routine. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 63 Our own bedrooms!**

Andy and CJ said goodbye to Miss Beckman and watched her drive off as they both held onto their cases.

Gil was now holding two rather large boxes in his arms after saying goodbye "Okay you two, want to go see your rooms" Grissom asked as he walked over to the open front door to lead them upstairs.

"You mean we have our own rooms" CJ asked excitedly trailing along behind her brother and Grissom.

"Yeah of course, what else would you expect" Grissom said not really understanding fully how things worked in the group foster homes.

"It's just that I had to share with two other bigger girls and they were pretty mean to me, and Andy had to share his with another bigger boy who used to hit him, and make rude signs at him" CJ said a little sadly.

"Well you both have your own rooms now and don't even have to share when the new baby comes because we have plenty of room for everyone okay honey" Grissom said as he came to the first door on the right of the landing and placed the boxed down on the floor "Okay this door opposite is your and Andy's shared bathroom, shower and toilet, if you have any things to put in there just go ahead" he said and signed opening the door so they could have a look.

The twins put down their cases and took a look their eyes darting around and smiles on their faces.

Grissom stepped down the landing to the master bedroom that was across from Andy's room and opened the door and stepped in with Andy and CJ behind him "This is Sara and my room, we have an en-suit bathroom, shower and toilet through there" he pointed to the other door that was open in the room and the kids had a good look about.

Grissom walked back to the first door on the right of the landing and waited for the kids to join him, which they did, he picked up the box labelled CJ "Ladies first, CJ this is your room, if you would open the door please, then I can put your box in there for you to unpack? Grissom asked a smiling and excited CJ.

CJ opened the door and looked about quickly and dropped her case on the floor "Wow! I love it, and this is all mine really?" she said twirling around in the room looking everywhere.

There was a night stand,desk and chair, chest of drawers, shelving system, and wooden bed all in a white wood finish, a crème coloured comfy armchair rested in one corner, the windows were dressed with drapes that were a soft lilac cotton material, with a darker roller blind. The bed had bedlinen that was the same soft lilac sheets and pillow, with a comforter that was purple and embroidered with music notes and instruments. A couple of matching throw cushions were on the comfy chair.

A lamp sat on the night stand, and a few of Sara's old story books and a new Purple teddy bear that wore a badge that said 'I belong to CJ' on it sat on the shelves.

Grissom smiled widely as he placed the box on CJ's bed "So you like it then?" Grissom asked a little teasingly as he chuckled at her.

"Oh wow! This is so coo! Thank you,Wow!" CJ said with awe.

"Go look in the closet, I am going to show Andy his room okay" Grissom said leading Andy out the room and signing to him 'Come on buddy lets go check out your room shall we' before picking the other box up and seeing the boy nod excitedly.

Grissom led him to the door opposite Sara and his room and put the box down to sign to Andy 'Go on then buddy open the door to your new room Andy'

Andy put down his case and gingerly opened the door and walked in looking around slowly as a wide smile crept upon his face and his eyes began to twinkle with excitement.

The room had the same furniture as CJ's only it was finished in a dark wood finish, and the drapes were a navy blue along with the comforter that had embroidered cars, bikes and planes on it, the sheets were a baby blue colour.

A lamp sat on his night stand, and a few of Grissom's old books on baseball, insects and cowboy stories sat neatly on the shelves along with a white wood framed black scorpion that came from his own collection.

Andy turned to Grissom with watery eyes and slowly signed 'thank you, I really love the room' and swallowed heavily hoping to control his emotions as he then looked down at his feet and brought a hand up quickly to swipe at his eyes.

Gil felt a lump in his throat and his own eyes wanting to fill with tears at seeing Andy close to tears and emotional, so he stepped forward without hesitation and leaned down to give Andy a gentle hug "Come here son" Gil whispered even though he knew the boy couldn't here him" as he gave him a gentle squeeze before releasing him again so he didn't make the boy feel too uncomfortable.

Andy walked over to the scorpion in the case to study it closer as Grissom collected the box and case and put them on Andy's bed for him to unpack them.

Grissom gently tapped Andy's shoulder to get his attention 'have a look in the closet, and have a go at unpacking buddy, I will be down stairs getting dinner ready if you need me okay' he signed slowly.

Andy nodded and smiled a bit shyly before he signed 'Okay'

Gil went downstairs into the family room where Sara was curled up asleep and Felix was sat on the other couch writing in a book whilst occasionally looking at another open text book at the side of him.

Gil walked over to the back of the couch where Sara was and leaned over to kiss her on the temple before he went to the kitchen to prepare everyone's dinner.

_**A/N** Your next letter in the baby name guessing is **A **Happy guessing!_

Please send me a review to encourage me to write more, I really do appreciate them.


	64. Chapter 64

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N** Many thanks to my lovely beta **LovesFanfic** who does all the wonderful work of editing and proof reading my story, any mistakes that remain are all mine. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead Bodies and New Life – Chapter 64 So what do we call you both?**

As Gil went about setting the dining room table and preparing their dinner in the kitchen, Sara slept on in the family room and Felix continued to study. He left the kids to unpack and get used to their own rooms, as well as giving them some time alone together to get used to being in a strange new environment.

He prepared garlic bread and two large pizzas for their dinner, a veggie one for him and Sara and a pepperoni one for the twins, thinking that they would probably like it. He had been eating mainly vegetarian meals with Sara since they had started their relationship. In the beginning it was mainly for the convenience of cooking only one meal for them both, but as time went on he saw some of his extra weight drop off and started feeling generally better and had more energy. And since he had been trying out new recipes and found he enjoyed them, he chose to eat the vegetarian options all the time now and rarely missed the taste of meat.

It would take a little time to get to know the twins' likes and dislikes regarding food options, but he was sure Sara would not intentionally push her vegetarianism on to anyone else, especially the kids. She had told him from day one of the relationship that she didn't expect him to give up eating meat if that was what he wanted.

Gil went into the family room to see Sara sitting up awake reading her book. "You ready for some dinner?" he asked her as he sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Yeah I could eat something about now. Can we all sit in the dining room to eat? I could walk the very short distance if you'll let me," she said and smiled sweetly, hoping he would let her stretch her legs a little, seeing as she only had a couple of days bed rest left before she could start walking around the house.

He raised his eyebrow and smirked at her, trying to let her know he knew what her little game was. "Dinner won't be ready for another ten minutes, and the table is already set dear," he said as he stood up, leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss on the lips, then he added with a chuckle, "Oh and by the way, I will carry you to the table Missy, you still have two days before you are allowed to be walking about."

Felix looked up from his studying and chuckled at hearing Sara trying to get her fiancé cave into her wanting to get up and about on her feet again.

Sara pouted slightly at him, "Gil..." she whined.

Felix chuckled as he knew that Sara was itching to get up and about or even get out of the house. "Tell you what, how about tomorrow I take you out for a walk in the wheelchair maybe to the park or something," he offered.

Gil smiled at the still pouting Sara, "Yeah that would be good. We could show Andy and CJ the neighbourhood and take Hank with us, what do you say honey?" he asked her.

Sara didn't look too pleased at the suggestion of her being out in public in the wheelchair. "I'll think about it," she answered quietly, then sighed. "Speaking of which, where are Andy and CJ, Gil?"

"Upstairs in their bedrooms unpacking. I'm just about to go get them for dinner honey," Gil said as he got up and started walking out of the room.

Gil went upstairs and found them both in Andy's room unpacking his box. He asked them to go wash their hands and come downstairs ready for dinner.

They were all sitting around the dinning room table tucking into the pizzas and Felix was eating his warmed up dinner that he had brought.

Andy and CJ seemed to be really enjoying the pizza, but seemed a little hesitant to help themselves to more until Sara told them to help themselves while smiling at their obviously healthy appetites.

They all chatted about food and their different preferences and Sara's choice of eating vegetarian, as she explained that she had no problem with anyone else eating meat around her and that she would be fine with the kids wanting to eat meat based meals. Gil signed for Andy when he wasn't holding his food, as the boy watched and continued to concentrate on eating, as he had not yet developed enough ASL skills to be able to sign and eat in conjunction with each other.

CJ had been a little quiet for ten minutes and seemed to be in deep thought, or so the frown on her forehead indicated.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Sara asked her, a little concerned at her quiet demeanour.

CJ nodded but didn't answer her.

Sara looked at Gil with concern then back at CJ. "You know, CJ, if something is bothering you, you can talk to us right? And if we can help you we will, okay sweetheart?" she put her hand on the girl's shoulder and rubbed gently to convey her support to her.

CJ smiled shyly and nodded and reached for another piece of pizza then looked towards Gil, who was signing to Andy. "//It's just//" she paused, then sighed and looked down at her plate placing the slice down. "//I'm not sure what Andy and I should call you, like if we need you or something, is all//" she said quietly.

"Is that all?" Sara said smiling as she reached for CJ's chin to bring her eyes up to meet hers. "It's up to you, whatever you both feel comfortable with is fine by us, isn't that right Gil?" she said to Gil before she smiled softly to Andy who was watching Gil's hands move.

Gil finished signing "//Yes honey, and we will call you Andy and CJ like you both feel comfortable with, okay?//" he said, first looking to Sara with a soft smile then to CJ and then Andy.

"//Okay//" CJ said with a smile on her face, happy that her question was now solved.

Andy, who had been signed the whole conversation by Gil, had also watched the facial expressions of everyone and saw that his sister was happy enough asking questions, so decided to ask one of his own. "Could we call you Mom and Dad if we wanted to?" he asked in a loud monotone voice.

Sara and Felix looked sharply at Andy, shocked at hearing him speak for the first time and at the confident question he had just asked.

Gil dropped his pizza slice and had done the same, but he was absolutely stunned at hearing his son talk for the first time, and at hearing him say 'Dad' verbally in reference to him with the question. He had never in his life imagined anyone would ever be calling him Dad, even though Sara and he had some time to get used to the fact that soon they were going to be Mom and Dad to their unborn son and that at some time in the future he would call them that.

Now having heard it come confidently from his previously unknown eleven year old son had jolted him, but in a nice way, and it made him feel very happy in that moment.

All three smiled quickly at each other as the shock wore off, and the boy looked at them as if to say 'what?'.

Sara smiled widely and reached over to Andy and grasped his hand squeezing it gently before pulling it back to slowly sign to him. "//Of course sweetheart, if that's what you want to do//" she smiled her Sidle smile to Gil who still looked a little shocked at hearing his son speak.

Andy shrugged his shoulders and said "//Okay//" as he picked up his slice of pizza and carried on eating as if nothing monumental had just happened.

CJ, who had just watched the exchange between her brother and the shocked adults in the room, laughed out loud at the scene and between chuckles said, "He does that every now and then." before she too carried on eating.

Sara smiled and looked at Gil who was chuckling also. "Well I know where he gets that from" she said to him and squeezed his thigh with her hand under the table.

"Where?" Gil asked her while smirking, knowing full well he did that to her every so often.

Sara shook her head and rolled her eyes at him as if to say 'you know where, Gilbert Grissom'.

After they had all eaten and cleared the table, Gil carried Sara back to the sofa and then showed the kids around the rest of the house except the basement, which he would save for another time.

Felix had been told to he could go early after he had spent an hour with Andy and CJ in the yard playing with Hank. After he left, Sara and Gil snuggled up on one couch, CJ sprawled out on the other while Andy lay on the floor on his tummy with his head propped up by his elbows, Hank laid at his side, watching a TV program about Steve Irwin at his zoo in Australia. Gil had used the remote control to bring up the 'open caption' option so Andy would be able to read what the program was all about.

They watched TV for a couple of hours then Gil took Sara up to bed, fed Hank and let him out in the yard one last time. He then managed to get the twins organized with showers and settled in their bedrooms for the night in a relatively short amount of time before joining Sara in their bedroom. It had been an exciting, albeit long, day for everyone and it was time for some rest.

Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the chapter.

FYI where I use "// it means something being signed and spoken together// signed only, and "spoken only, I hope this explains my punctuation and makes it easier for everyone reading.


	65. Chapter 65

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N** Many thanks to my lovely beta **LovesFanfic** who does all the wonderful work of editing and proof reading my story, any mistakes that remain are all mine. Thank you also to everyone who has left a review so far and continue to do so, I really do appreciate them all. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life - Chapter 65 - Nightmare Andy & Sara **

Something woke Gil abruptly and his eyes opened quickly. As he tried to adjust them to the darkness in the bedroom, he looked at the clock which read 3am. Sara was still spooned up close behind him and her breathing was nice and even, blowing warm air on to his back indicating she was still deeply asleep.

He listened intently to see if he could hear what might have woken him up. He was a little worried that it could possibly be an intruder in the house, even though he had set the alarm before retiring to bed. With a pregnant fiancée and the kids now in the house, his protective side had notched up a hell of a lot but it also caused him some worry too, after all they did live in sin city and he knew what sort of crimes were committed in Vegas on a regular basis.

Aloud moan and a thud came from one of the other bedrooms. Gil frowned deeply trying to make out what the sound could be as he gently slipped out of bed so as not to wake Sara and slipped on his robe, tying it at the waist to go and investigate the noise.

The loud moan sounded again followed by Andy's monotone voice saying "Leave me alone" and a couple of hard thuds from the vicinity of his bedroom.

Gil quickly but quietly left the master bedroom, closing the door gently, and entered Andy's bedroom to see him sweating profusely, tears staining his cheeks as he rolled around on the bed flailing his arms about as if he was trying to push someone off. The thudding became clear when Andy hit the headboard a couple of times, emitting the same loud sound, and it was clear that the boy was having a nightmare.

Gil quickly strode over to the bed and sat down and grabbed Andy's wrists firmly to stop him from hurting himself. He knew it was pointless trying to speak to Andy because he wouldn't be able to hear.

"Get off me!" Andy said loudly, as he struggled even more in Gil's grasp.

Gil was trying to think fast as to what he could do to try and sooth Andy into calming down or either awaken the boy. Gripping his wrists seemed to make him worse as Andy fought with him and tears rolled down his cheeks.

He could usually sooth and talk Sara out of her night terrors. There had only been the one time in the hospital that he had struggled to do so. But now he was faced with the task of how to sooth someone who couldn't hear the words of reassurance or comfort that he would normally offer in a similar situation.

Gil's heart was hammering wildly in his chest as he realized that only hugs, embraces or soft touches would be of use, and maybe a light being turned on in the room.

"Leave me alone...No...Get off me" Andy carried on in the monotone but choked voice.

Gil quickly let go of his wrists, leaned over to the night stand and turned the lamp on, then pulled Andy up quickly into a tight embrace close to his chest. He trapped and secured the boy's struggling arms with his own elbows, then used one of his hands to stroke Andy's hair soothingly over his temple. This seemed to calm him a little, so Gil put his cheek near the other side of Andy's head and began to speak as loud as he dared without waking the others in the house, hoping that the vibration from his voice on the boy's skin would offer some kind of comfort.

"Andy you are safe...come on son, wake up for me," Gil said while holding him firmly in his arms.

Andy seemed to stop struggling suddenly and just whimpered and sniffed before he started to squirm a little again.

"Andy...Son...Please come on and wake up for me...it's okay now," Gil said clearly.

Andy stopped his movements suddenly and opened his eyes wide as Gil pulled away from him only a short distance so the boy could see his face clearly and so as to not frighten him. Andy pulled his arms slowly free from where they had been trapped and he looked around the room quickly before looking at Gil's face.

Grissom sat back and signed slowly to him. //You were having a nightmare Andy. It's okay, you are safe here and I won't let anyone harm you//.

Andy's eyes filled with tears as he nodded then swiped at his eyes to clear them.

//Do you want to talk about it?// Grissom asked.

Andy shook his head.

//You sure? Sometimes it helps to talk about it,// Girissom signed slowly, hoping he would change his mind and want to talk.

Again Andy shook his head then signed slowly//No thanks, I am okay now.// He laid down in bed again but was still looking at Grissom.

//You want a drink or anything? I could go get you one if you want one,// he smiled softly at his son.

Andy nodded//Could I have a glass of warm milk please?//

// Sure, I will be back in five minutes. You okay on your own until then?// Grissom stood from the bed.

Andy nodded and said "Yeah" in his monotone voice.

Gil went downstairs and used the microwave to warm the glass of milk, before talking it back up to Andy and making sure he was okay to be left alone to go back to sleep. Andy requested that the bedside lamp be left on. Grissom signed goodnight to him and then went back into the master bedroom to creep gently back into bed so he could spoon up close to Sara.

Gil spent nearly an hour thinking about what had just happened to Andy, and wondered if he could get him to talk to him about it if he was to ask the boy again. He also started to think about what changes he could make to the house for Andy's deafness and to help him become more independent so he didn't have to rely on CJ as much.

He eventually fell asleep with his arms around Sara, one of his hands resting flat over her baby bump.

He was awakened again abruptly by an elbow to the stomach and the back of Sara's head making contact with one of his eyebrows hard as she arched backwards and struggled on her side pushing the dream assailant away from her.

"No, get off me... leave me alone!" Sara moaned loudly.

Gil gave his eyebrow a quick rub to ease the pain of it being hit as he then quickly grabbed the flailing elbow before it did any more damage. He then leaned up and turned Sara around so she was now facing him, but she pushed hard against his chest to try and keep him away from her.

"Please No!" she cried out, tears flowing down her cheeks as she tried to kick at him, but the sheets and blanket caught her legs and trapped them.

Gil managed to pull her securely against his chest as he spoke soothing words to her and he had trapped her arms to stop her from trying to hit him.

"Sara, it's me Gil. You're safe honey, nobody is going to harm you...Come on honey, open your eyes," Gil said soothingly as he felt the wetness from her tears on his chest.

"No!...Please don't!...Get off me!" she choked out loudly as she struggled against him.

He managed to free up one of his hands so he could gently stoke her wet cheek and wipe the tears away. "Sara honey, come on it's me Gil, wake up for me sweetheart...You're safe...Nobody is going to hurt you...Please honey, open your eyes," Gil kept up his steady stream of comforting words.

Sara's movements slowed as she just whimpered and moaned as she started to slowly awaken.

"That's right honey, come on open your eyes for me...You're safe...It's only me...No one will hurt you, I promise," He said ,caressing her cheek and kissing her head.

She could smell Gil's body scent, and his warmth, as all her senses became more aware of her surroundings.

Sara stilled and let out a low moan as she opened her eyes and became instantly aware that she was in a tight embrace with Gil and her face was wet with tears from crying. "Gil" she managed to say in a quiet but ragged voice as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's okay honey, you were having another nightmare," he said quietly as he loosened his hold on her then looked down at her and used his hand to caress her hair and down the side of her neck. "You okay Sara?" he asked.

Her breathing was slowing down now as she reached for the lamp on the night stand to turn it on before sitting up and propping herself up with the pillows. "Yeah I think so, I'll be fine. I think I will sit up for a bit and read," she whispered a little raggedly while reaching for her book, trying to distract her attention from the thoughts of her dream.

Gil sat up and manoeuvred the pillows to make himself comfy, he didn't like it when she said 'fine' because he knew without a doubt that it was her favourite word for 'No, I am not fine really, but lets just ignore it, and move on' "Do you want to talk about it honey, maybe it will help?" he said apprehensively, not wanting to upset or anger her.

Sara shook her head quickly and didn't look at him, she didn't want him to make too much of a fuss about it, even though she knew he was worried about her night terrors, and only wanted to try and help her. Besides she really wasn't up to telling him all about the dream and reliving it.

"Do you want me to go and make you a cup of tea, honey?" he asked as he looked at her worriedly as she tried to look interested in the book, thinking that the nightmares were getting worse and needed to be addressed ASAP. He was finding it harder and harder to rouse her from them now and the after effects were taking her longer to get over, subsequently it would start affecting her health if something wasn't done to help her.

He felt guilty for not going ahead and booking an appointment for her right after they had discussed her seeking some help for the night terrors. However, with everything that had been happening in the last week with the twins, everything else had taken a back seat but now he was determined to make the appointment first thing in the morning and to also get some advice about Andy's nightmares too.

Sara turned a page in the book, not looking at Gil. "No, I will be okay. You go back to sleep honey, there's no need for us both to be awake."

"Sara," Gil said tenderly to get her to look at him, which she did. "I want to stay awake with you, okay?" he whispered then leaned in to give her a quick soft kiss on her mouth.

She smiled as he pulled away, then she noticed the redness and slight swelling on his eyebrow. "Oh Gil honey, I hurt you didn't I?...I... I'm so sorry," she said as tears welled in her eyes and she brought her hand up to cup his cheek, caressing it as she inspected the damage that she had obviously done to him whilst struggling in her terror.

"It's nothing honey, don't worry about it, You couldn't help it," he said soothingly to try and make her feel better about it, even though he could feel a slight throb of pain at the site of the swelling, although her hand was doing a pretty good job of distracting his mind away from the pain.

"It's not nothing Gil, I hurt you. Come here," she said guiltily, pulling him to her so she could lightly kiss the area.

Gil heard the guilt in her voice as he tilted his head up so he could find his lips with hers and started to kiss her tenderly, pulling her into his arms to give her a hug as he pulled back from the kiss. "Come on, get comfy and I will sit up with you until you can go back to sleep," he said while helping her into a relaxing position in his arms with her head resting on his chest, the book now forgotten as it slipped to the floor.

"Better?" he asked, then kissed the top of her head.

Sara nodded and snuggled into him, feeling his body heat and heartbeat lulling her back into sleep.

Ten minutes later as Sara's breathing slowed and her body relaxed, Gil started to relax knowing she had gone back to sleep. He decided to stay propped up to hold her in his embrace so as not to disturb her and soon felt the gravity on his own eyelids, slowly closing them as sleep gripped his senses.

Please leave a review and let me know you are still reading the story and enjoying it.


	66. Chapter 66

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N **Thank you so very much to my really helpful beta LovesFanfic, and also to every one who has left me a review so far, or is just reading the story. All mistakes that remain are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 66 Exploring**

CJ woke up very early the next morning. She got up quickly to go to the bathroom and took a look at herself in the mirror, smiling at her new short sleeve lilac nightshirt that was covered with all the different coloured butterflies on it. Picking up her hairbrush she tried to tame her wild curling locks, pulling them away from her face and reached for an elastic to tie it up in a pony tail.

Hank had slept in her room last night, and now he was brushing up against her leg eagerly and looking up at her hopefully.

"Come on boy lets go wake Andy" she said giving him a brisk rub behind the ears.

That done, she went to go wake her brother and crept quietly into his room to wake him as she usually did most mornings. Sitting on his bed with a bounce and pulling the covers from over his head, she shook his shoulder roughly to rouse him, as Hank sat patiently at the side of his bed.

Andy stirred and rubbed vigorously at his eyes to clear them, knowing full well who was waking him up in this manner, as was her usual. "Go away CJ, I'm tired!" he said loudly, trying to curl back up and go back to sleep again.

He received a shove to his shoulder in reply and sighed heavily, knowing full well if he didn't sit up to talk to her now she would spend the rest of the day sulking, so he sat up and rested against the headboard. "What?" he said noisily to her as Hank jumped up on the bed with him, and proceeded to lick the boys face.

CJ smiled and put her finger to her lips then pointed to the door to signal for him to be quiet. //Wanna to go down stairs and explore?// she wiggled her eyebrows mischievously.

He sighed heavily, and pushed Hank of his face and pointed to his floor for the dog to get down //No// he signed quickly and shook his head.

//Come on, where's your sense of adventure Andy?// she grinned at her brother, knowing he was always the sensible one of the two but hoping she could change his mind.

//I don't think we should get up until we hear someone else get up first,// he reasoned with her, hoping she wouldn't push it any more.

//Andy, we do live here now, so there shouldn't be a problem with us going down and getting some breakfast and maybe having a little look around,// she signed with a sweet smile, knowing she would eventually get her way.

Andy sighed and closed his eyes briefly. //We only just got here CJ, and we don't know them enough to be snooping around their stuff yet,// he signed, not really comfortable with her idea or the possibility of upsetting the two adults that had kindly offered them a home.

//Andy they want us to make ourselves at home and feel comfortable living here, so what is the problem?// she gave him and exasperated look. //Come on!/ she pulled on his hand impatiently to get him up out of bed.

"Okay, but I am not happy about this CJ" Andy said out loud as he was roughly dragged out of bed by his sister, who always thought she was the boss because she was two minutes older than him.

CJ turned around quickly and put her hand over his mouth to quieten him down as his loud monotone voice had got them in trouble before.

//Okay!// Andy signed to her.

CJ stood back from him to look at what he was wearing for bed and laughed quietly..

He could see from her face that she was laughing at him, so he looked down at himself and what he wore and realized what she thought was so funny. Andy had on a pair of light blue button up pyjamas with all kinds of sports equipment on them.

//Andy, I just don't think you are ever gonna be a jock. Maybe a geek or a nerd, but no way a jock// she shook her head then turned and opened the door.

Andy looked at her and gave a sarcastic smile.

All three went down into the kitchen and CJ immediately started opening cupboards and drawers searching for something to eat for breakfast. Andy stood still watching her as she quickly found two bowls, spoons, and a box of Cheerios and turned to him//See if there is any milk in the fridge, Andy//

Andy let out a long breath then turned and opened the fridge. He found two different cartons of milk and placed them both on the counter where CJ was busy pouring out the cereal.

CJ picked up one of the cartons, opened it and sniffed. "Yuck!" she said as she offered it to Andy to smell, who did and grimaced at the strange smell.

She read the carton because she didn't recognize the smell as normal milk being 'off' or spoiled. //Soya Milk, how can anyone drink this stuff, it stinks!// she signed to her brother as he began to read it.

Sniffing the other opened carton, CJ decided that it smelt like real milk should and proceeded to pour it generously over her cheerios. She sat at the breakfast bar and started to eagerly eat her breakfast.

CJ stuck her hand back in the cereal box and grabbed a handful of the dry cereal and put it down on the floor for Hank to eat "There you go boy"

Andy followed his sister's actions and when they had both finished and deposited their dishes in the sink, they went into the family room to open the patio doors to let Hank out in the yard, then closed the door again leaving him outside.

CJ grabbed his hand to drag him out of the kitchen and into the home office where they both stood looking around the room.

Andy walked over to the bookcase and started to look with great interest at the book titles on display. He ran his fingers and eyes over the spines of some of the books until he spotted what looked like a series of thick books entitled Encyclopaedia _of the World's Insects_, volumes 1 – 10. He pulled out the heavy book labelled as volume one, sat cross legged on the rug in the middle of the floor, and opened it to start reading, oblivious to what CJ was doing.

In the mean time, CJ had been looking at the books also and didn't see anything she thought she might like as she had scanned them, so she just walked about taking her time in poking and prodding at the many different things that were on display in the office. She occasionally picked things up to examine them closer like a photo, shell, fossil or old magnifying glass, until she slumped down heavily in the office chair behind the desk, bored with not finding anything to really catch her interest.

Andy was now laying on his tummy, propped up on his elbows, hands under his chin and reading the opened book in front of him with much interest. CJ looked over at her brother and sighed when she realized he had found something to get his full attention so she then scanned the contents sitting on the large desk.

"Computer, probably passworded so I can't go on that," she muttered to herself absently as her eyes explored. "More books, lots of letters and papers, files, jars, oh what's this?" she picked up a small jar which contained something red - labelled only as 'red creeper' - and decided to go ahead and open it to investigate what the mystery substance was. She then took a quick sniff of it.

"Achooooooooo" she sneezed loudly and sent a cloud of the red stuff, which looked to her like powder, into the air, where it then settled over the contents of the desk, covering virtually everything in a thin coat of red.

She sneezed violently another five times as she held the jar and it's contents as far as she could away from her face.

Andy felt the vibrations of CJ's violent sneezes through the floor that he was lying on and turned to her, he saw her messing about with something and shook his head sighing before going back to reading his book.

The sneezes now under control, CJ thought that she had better try and clean up the powder that had settled on everything in the immediate area so she started to pick things up to shake them clean.

She picked up a fairly thick file and started to waft it about to clear it of the red powder, only the contents and the file folder itself became separated and she was left holding the file cover in her grasp, while all the contents dropped to the floor in a mess. She knelt down and started to pick up the papers, randomly stuffing them back into the folder, until she spotted some photographs that lay face down on the floor. Putting down the file so both her hands where free, she then leaned forward and started to turn over the pictures.

Her eyes went wide immediately and her mouth went dry as she continued turning over the pictures and finally got a good look at them, her heartbeat had also sped up. Her body began to tremble as her thoughts became panicked and tears rolled down her cheeks as fear gripped her.

Andy had noticed her messing around with something one minute and then the sudden change in her posture from relaxed to her whole body going rigid as if scared, so he crawled over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her round to him.

CJ jumped and let out a blood-curdling scream in fright.

Please leave a review, comment or your insight to the story so far, all are gratefully received.


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer – Please see chapter 1.

_**A/N **__Thank you very much to my really helpful beta __**LovesFanfic**__, who edits and proof reads my work, and also to every one who has left me a review so far, or is just reading the story. All mistakes that remain are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 67 - What in the hell was that?**

A very loud, high pitched, fearful scream reverberated around the house.

Gil's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, then scrambled to get out of bed and put on his robe. "What the hell was that?"

Sara's eyes had also shot open and she also made to get out of bed. "Gil..." Sara said, almost questioningly.

"Stay here Sara, I'll go check it out, but you just stay here, okay" Gil said sternly to her, putting his hand on her shoulder firmly to reinforce his words, as his thoughts bounced between panic and worry and he tried to comprehend who was screaming? And why?

"Gil..." Sara tried to talk again but was cut off.

"Sara!" he said warningly, looking at her pointedly as if to say 'Don't argue with me', he then grabbed his back up gun from his night stand and went out of the room closing the door firmly behind himself.

Sara brought her knees up to her chest in the bed and hugged them tightly, and started to tremble a little, feeling quite scared at what might be going on downstairs. She glanced at the clock, which read 6:30am, then closed her eyes and listened carefully to see if she could make out what was transpiring.

Gil quickly and quietly crept down the stairs and he could hear loud, uncontrollable sobbing coming from their home office. He crept along the hall with his weapon at the ready, prepared to take out any potential attackers. He could hear a second softer crying coming from the room so he detoured of to the kitchen, snatched up the telephone and quickly dialled Jim Brass's cell.

"Hey Gil what can I do for y..." Jim was cut of mid word.

"Jim listen! I just got woke by a scream in the house. I am in the kitchen right now and I can hear the twins crying in the office, but I don't know yet if there is anyone else in there with them. I have my gun ready, I..." Gil was interrupted.

"Gil sit tight I'm coming over right now, but don't you do anything stupid Gil, you hear me! I am five minutes away okay, stay where you are!" Jim barked into the phone as he ran to his car.

"Where's Sara, Gil?" Jim asked worriedly, his voice shaking a little.

"In the bedroom, what should I do? I don't know what to do Jim!" Gil said feeling panicked at the decision he should make, should he go in to see if the kids were all right or go back upstairs to stay with Sara to keep her safe.

"Just come open the door for me as quietly as you can Gil, and then stay put, you hear me" he said keeping him on the line.

Gil crept to the front door opened it and stood on the step leaning out to look down the street.

"Could you see any sign's of a break in Gil?" Jim asked as he drove like a mad man, having the cell on loudspeaker.

"No, we just woke up when we heard the scream, Jim I can't just stand here and do nothing" Gil said shakily panic evident in his voice.

"Hang on Gil, I have just turned onto the street. I will be with you in a minute buddy," Jim tried to sound calm, but his voice belied his own worry and panic.

Jim's ford Taurus and a squad car screeched to a halt in the driveway. Jim jumped out quickly and unholstered his service weapon as the two officers in the other car did the same running towards the door.

Jim roughly dragged Gil out the door and put a finger to his lips to tell him to be quiet. "Stay here, we'll go in, okay?" Jim said seriously to his friend, making sure Gil understood not to do anything more now but to leave it up to him and the officers.

Gil nodded in compliance and could now feel the affects of the adrenalin coursing though his body. He felt his heartbeat hammering in his chest, a slight tremble throughout his entire body that he couldn't control, and he started to feel really cold.

Jim signalled to one of the officers to go up the stairs. "Second room on the left, there is a pregnant female. Go check on her," Jim whispered, his commands indicating that he was now in full work mode.

He crept along the hall and signalled for the other officer to follow him, hugging the walls as they went. The two different sobs he could hear got louder as he approached the office. Jim stopped with his back against the wall, then help up three fingers with his other hand so the officer could see and then counted down with them.

"LVPD, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Jim shouted loudly and clearly.

The children's crying only intensified and grew louder.

Jim again held up three fingers for a count when he got no reply, but waited another minute.

"Don't hurt us!" CJ choked out brokenly as she sobbed loudly.

Jim had heard enough to make a quick decision and promptly counted down on his three fingers as he took his stance and aimed his gun in front of him, preparing to kick the slightly ajar door open quickly.

"LAPD!" Jim shouted, then kicked the door hard with his foot and strode into the room in an instant with his gun cocked and ready, his eyes darting around quickly and taking in the scene to see if there was an instant threat of attack.

Not seeing anyone in the room at the first scan, he looked again slower this time as his gun followed the path of his eyes. He finally saw the two kids gripping each other in a very tight embrace, huddled together in the very corner of the room near the book case, almost completely hidden from view.

On further examination he saw no immediate threat, uncocked his gun, lowered it slowly, and started to look more closely at the scene itself: a large open book sat on the rug, paperwork and photographs were scattered about the floor, an empty folder was thrown to one side and the red powder, some still in the air, covered the desk and mess on the floor.

Jim stepped closer to the mess on the floor and looked closer at the photographs, which depicted several naked women in various states of undress and positions, covered in blood and splatter, with either big gaping wounds or the knives still stuck in their bodies. All of the women were looking out of the photographs, their eyes wide open staring and obviously glazed over in death. As he looked at the pictures, he suddenly realized what must have happened and how this situation must look to an eleven year old child in a new home with strangers.

"All clear!" Jim suddenly remembered to shout to let everyone know the situation and scene was under control now. "Gil, get in here now! you're needed," he shouted towards the door then turned to the officer. "You can go now, everything is under control. I will sort all this out okay," he said quietly, using his eyes to indicate the kids in the corner still sobbing and huddling together.

As the officer stepped out of the room, Gil came barrelling in. "Are they okay?" he asked as he spotted them in the corner.

"You might need Sara to help you calm them down," Jim said quietly and then waved his hands to indicate the photographs on the floor. "Then I think you will have to explain all of that to them, Gil. I'll go put the coffee on. I know I could use one," he said as he left the room.

Gil slowly walked over towards the kids as Sara came into the room, a bit unsteady on her feet as she hugged herself, trying to fathom out what had gone on in the room. As she scanned the scene she quickly put two and two together to come up with what had happened.

As Gil approached the kids their eyes grew wide with fright and they fumbled to get a tighter grip on each other. "Please don't hurt us!" CJ whimpered as she tried to get further into the corner and Andy hid his face in her shoulder.

Sara and Gil were both stunned that the kids would think that they would ever want to hurt them. Gil physically recoiled at CJ's uttered words and turned helplessly to look at Sara, who had just felt as if she had been sucker punched.

Sara managed to pull herself together, walked over towards the corner and knelt in front of them. "Hey, come on sweetheart. We would never, ever hurt you okay. Honey, please believe us when we say that we would never let anyone hurt either of you," she said softly as she reached a hand out to stroke CJ's hair.

CJ flinched a little at the contact but managed to look Sara in the eyes. "So you're not real killers?" she asked worriedly.

Gil had stood back to let Sara talk to them, too afraid of upsetting the children further. He quickly decided to get rid of the photos and paperwork and put everything up and out of sight, realizing that they had most probably caused the twins' terror.

"No honey, we are not," Sara almost wanted to chuckle at the very idea that anyone could think of Gil and her as murderers, but she knew how the whole situation must have looked to the young children and she didn't want to mock them when they were still clearly scared. "I know it might look like that to you right now sweetheart, seeing all those horrible pictures, but Grissom and I have both have jobs where we help the police catch all the bad guys who do those kinds of things," she explained with a soft smile to CJ who was now hiccuping and sniffing.

CJ nodded slowly to Sara and looked up at Gil, who was now close and watching them intently. She pulled Andy away from her shoulder and pointed for him to look at Gil, so Gil could sign to him everything Sara had said.

Andy still had tears rolling down his cheeks and his shoulders moved up and down as he tried to get his breath, then he worriedly looked to Gil who knelt in front of him with a soft smile on his face and started to sign to him slowly.

Sara reached her arms out to hug CJ and the little girl moved over into the embrace, resting her head on Sara's shoulder and accepting the comfort. She felt warm arms around her and her hair being softly caressed and she began to relax a bit. "We would never hurt you sweetheart, never, remember that, okay?... shhhhhhhhhh...It's okay now, you're safe with us," Sara said soothingly as she watched Gil sign to Andy and the relief appear in the boy's face.

Andy smiled a bit shyly although his eyes began to fill up with tears again, so Gil pulled him up into his arms and then stood, carrying the small boy in his arms, and walked over to the office chair. He sat with Andy curled up in his lap close to his chest as he too stroked the boy's hair and placed a soft kiss on his head.

Sara and Gil looked at each other with watery eyes, both feeling very emotional at that very moment. "You okay?" Gil asked her with a bit of a catch in his voice as a single tear escaped and rolled down his cheek, disappearing into Andy's mass of curls.

Sara nodded, knowing she couldn't speak right now because of her emotions and seeing the single tear roll down his cheek.

They both returned their full attention back to their current priorities and continued to cuddle, sooth, and comfort the children in their embraces. There would be time for the two of them to offer the same to each other later.

Please leave me a review to show your appreciation, or just that you are still reading the story.


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer – Please see chapter 1.

_**A/N **__Thank you very much to my really helpful beta __**LovesFanfic**__, who edits and proof reads my work, also to every one who has left me a review so far, or are just reading the story. All mistakes that remain are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Sorry about yesterdays late posting, I am experiencing some technical problems with my computer and internet connection, so if you could bear with me until the problem is sorted out, I would be grateful. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 68 - First Lesson learnt**

Jim Brass went to the kitchen to make drinks for everyone. He grabbed two sodas from the fridge and placed them on a tray with the coffee so he could carry them through to the office.

He walked into the office carrying the tray and saw Gil sitting in the office chair with Andy cuddled on his lap. Sara knelt awkwardly on the floor hugging CJ and stroking her hair softly. He knew that the new family was using this time not only to offer comfort, but to bond and he felt slightly uncomfortable walking in on their private and intimate moment.

Jim cleared his throat to let the occupants of the room know he was there. "Would you like me to get you a chair Cookie, so you'll be more comfortable?" he asked quietly as he looked at Sara.

Sara smiled softly and looked up at him. She looked at Gil and they proceeded to do their normal, silent eye-to-eye communication mind-meld that they do, then she nodded slightly. "I think we will go and sit in the family room, Jim. It's more comfortable in there. Could you take the drinks in there please?" she asked as started to untangle herself from CJ so she could stand them both up.

Grissom gently pulled Andy away from his chest so he could sign to Andy that they were moving to the family room.

Five minutes later everyone was seated in the family room. Andy and CJ sat on either side of Sara on one couch while Jim and Gil sat on the other while they all sipped their drinks.

For the first time Jim noticed the forming bruise and lump on Gil's eyebrow as he looked at his friend "What's with the lump on the eyebrow Gil? Sara been kicking your butt" Jim asked teasingly.

Gil looked over and smiled softly at Sara, who looked back at him a little guiltily "Oh, just... Sara had another nightmare" he said quietly looking at Jim in the eye trying to convey to his friend it was a touchy subject, and not to push it any further.

Jim gave a slight nod getting the hint, then turned smiling widely at the twins "Well Gil, are you going to introduce us all then?" he said amused at his friends lack of his usual manners.

Gil was sitting quietly and trying to let his mind settle down to something resembling calm and collected. After what had just happened in the last half hour, his mind was a jumbled mess and so he was a bit distracted when he heard Jim speak. "What? Oh yeah, sorry Jim I forgot with everything going on," and he put his cup down so he could sign.

"//Jim, I would like you to meet our daughter CJ and our son Andy. Kids, this is Captain Jim Brass of the Las Vegas police department and our good friend,//" he smiled at Jim and then the kids.

Jim got up with a smile on his face and went over to the other couch, sitting down on the coffee table in front of it. He then reached for CJ's hand to hold it in his gently. "Hi CJ, you can just call me Jim or whatever you like, it is very nice to finally meet you" he said as he gave her hand a little squeeze before releasing it.

Grissom signed everything for Andy.

CJ smiled shyly at the attention, then looked at Sara before putting her head down to hide her face. "Hi" she said softly squirming a little with obvious shyness.

Jim then slid over on the table in front of Andy but not blocking his view of Grissom's signing to him and held out his hand for a handshake. "Hey buddy nice to meet you at last, call me Jim or whatever you want, it's okay by me," he smiled at the boy.

"//Hello//" Andy smiled warmly and said confidently in his loud toneless voice as he took Jim's large hand in his and gave it a brisk manly shake.

Jim then stood and went back to sit on the other couch with Gil. "Hey how about I take you all out for breakfast later? We could go to IHOP." He took a glance at his watch, "We could invite the team, they should be getting off shift soon, what do you say?" Jim asked everyone.

"We had cereal earlier, but we could always eat some more" CJ said excitedly, before she caught herself, then looked at Sara to see if it was okay and make sure she hadn't done something wrong. Sara stroked her back to let her know that she hadn't done anything wrong. CJ then looked over to Andy and gave him a quick wink.

Gil looked at Sara, who was looking very hopeful at the thought of being able to get out of the house for a while plus the added bonus of seeing all their friends, then to the kids who now wore big smiles at the idea. "Okay, but give us about an hour to get ready, Jim. I need to give Felix a ring to tell him to come a little later than usual, Hank needs feeding and I am sure it will take us all a little while to get washed and changed," he said as he stood.

"If you tell me where the dog's food is, I will feed him for you and let him out. Then I can give the team a call while you get ready, okay?" Jim said standing too.

Grissom turned to Andy and CJ. "//Can you both go get washed up and changed while I help Sara upstairs so she can get ready?//" he said as he walked over to Sara. "//Oh and don't forget to brush your teeth,//" he added quickly just before they both got up and ran upstairs, racing to see who could get to use the bathroom first.

"Jim, all the dog's stuff is under the kitchen sink. And only give him two scoops; we are trying to cut him back on it a bit," Gil said as he bent to pick up Sara.

"Okay, leave it to to me," Jim said as he wandered out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Sara and Gil talked about their early morning wake up call with the kids and about Sara's and Andy's nightmares during the night while they both got dressed. Gil also made a call to Sara's PEAP counselor to make an appointment for her the following day and they decided that Sara would discuss Andy's nightmare with the counselor and ask for some advice on his behalf.

Fifty minutes later and everyone was ready and waiting in the family room while Gil was out in the garage loading Sara's wheelchair in the car.

Gil walked in the room and saw them all sitting there waiting. "Jim, could you give us ten minutes please? Sara and I would like a moment to have a quick talk with the kids first" he said seriously to his friend.

"Yeah. Tell you what. I will meet you there and get us some seats okay," Jim said. He then left the room after waving to the kids and saying "Bye, see you soon."

Grissom sat down and started to sign to the kids who were now looking a little apprehensive. "//Okay, it's nothing to worry about kids, but Sara and I have had a chat about what happened this morning and we have come to some decisions,//" he paused and smiled softly at Sara

"//First of all, I think we should explain to you a little about the work we do. As we told you before, we help the police catch all the bad guys. So when someone commits a crime, we go to where it was committed with our kits and we take lots of photo's, collect any fingerprints, DNA samples, footprints, fibres or anything else that might be a clue or evidence. Then we take everything back to our lab so that we can look at it more closely and try to put all the clues together to help us find out who has committed the crime,//" he paused briefly, giving them time to absorb the information.

"//Sara and I are crime scene investigators and scientists and we often bring our work home with us, especially if we have a difficult case we are working on. What you saw earlier were pictures from an old case I had been working on some time ago and like a lot of the cases we cover, they are pretty gruesome and especially horrific to young impressionable minds like yours,//" he said then paused again and sighed lightly.

"//Because we are not used to having children around the house, I left the file out on display as I normally would do, not thinking about it, or the affects it could have on the two of you if you were to find it and think that we were murderers,//" he said, feeling a little guilty and hoping the kids would understand his genuine mistake in this mornings situation."//We are both very sorry you found the pictures after I mistakenly left them out on display, and that they frightened and upset you both//"

Sara nodded too, then decided to speak to take some of the blame, and to help Gil out, "//As your parents and guardians now it is not a responsible thing to let you see this kind of stuff, so we think for now - and until we have something else worked out - that it would be best for both of you to stay out of the office where we keep our case files. You can only go in there with permission from one of us, okay?//" she said as she watched for understanding in their faces.

The two kids nodded at the couple and then smiled, feeling better for the explanation of the horrible pictures they had seen earlier. They were also relieved that they weren't going to get in trouble for getting up early and snooping around the office.

Sara chuckled as she saw relief on their faces. "// I guess we have all learned some things today, which is a good thing, right?//" she said brightly.

Grissom stood and said, "//All right guys talk over, who's ready for pancakes?//" The kids quickly jumped up and walked out to the garage to get in the car as Gil gently picked up Sara and carried her out there.

Sara had her arms around Gil's neck as he carried her and gave him a soft tender kiss. "Mmmmmmmmm," she moaned gently as she pulled away. "I love you" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, honey" he whispered back before sneaking in one more quick kiss and then opened the passenger door to put her in the seat.

He walked around the car and got in, fastened his seatbelt, then looked into the back seat. "You got your seat belts on guys?" he asked and CJ signed for her brother.

A loud "Yeah" came back to him as he used the remote to open the garage door and started the engine. As he backed out of the garage he closed the garage door and headed off towards their destination.

Please leave a review to show me you are still reading the story, or to let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	69. Chapter 69

_**Disclaimer **– Please see chapter 1, nor do I own IHOP or anything what so ever to do with the franchise, so please do not sue me. I live in the UK and have only heard of them through other fanfic stories, and decided to ask my friend and beta LovesFanfic what they were all about, so she sent me a link to their website, which I looked at and decided to use some of the information in this chapter._

_**A/N **__Thank you very much to my really helpful beta __**LovesFanfic**__, who researches for me edits and proof reads my work. Also thanks to every one who has left me a review so far, or are just reading the story and are too shy to leave me a one. All mistakes that remain are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 69 Twins meet the team**

Gil pulled the Mercedes into the parking lot and parked in an empty space nearest to the entrance to the IHOP and asked Andy and CJ to go open the trunk and lift out the wheelchair and get it ready.

"Gil, can't I just walk in there? It's only a short distance." Sara said, looking at the assembled wheelchair that he had put to the side of her opened door ready to help her into and eyeing with it disdain,.

Gil looked at her sympathetically. "Come on honey, you know what the doctors said. You'll have to get used to it sometime if you want to get out and about for the next few months," he smiled softly at her and raised his palm to her cheek caressing it gently. "I know you don't like it sweetheart and I am sorry I can't do anything about it, apart from carrying you that is. And I am sure you don't want me to do that out in public any more than you want to use the wheelchair. So please do it for the baby bug, honey." he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before putting his arm around her shoulder to help her out of her seat and into the chair.

"Eww!" CJ said quietly at the adults kissing in front of them.

Grissom turned and looked at her with a chuckled "Hey, you will be kissing boys in a few years honey, and I am sure you won't think it's quite 'eww' then" he teased her.

"No way, am I ever gonna be kissing boys. Gross! Please, you never know where they've been" CJ shot back seriously as Andy frowned, and Grissom and Sara laughed out loud.

CJ walked round to the back of the chair ready to push Sara as Grissom signed to Andy what had just been said.

Andy laughed as well and walked beside Grissom and behind CJ, who was pushing Sara.

When they entered they noticed right away that Jim and Catherine sat at one booth, while Greg, Nick and Warrick sat at one behind them.

Greg stood up and waved as soon as he spotted them. "Hey guys over here!" he shouted excited to see them all.

CJ pushed Sara up to the booth where Jim and Catherine were sitting. Sara gingerly got out of the chair and sat next to Catherine, while CJ sat down next to her, so close she was almost hiding herself behind Sara, shy at seeing all these new people.

Grissom signalled to Andy to slip into the seat next to Jim and he sat next to the boy.

"Okay, hush up guys!" Grissom said loudly enough above the chatter going on at the next table and waited for them to turn around to look at him. "//Okay everyone, I would like you to meet our daughter CJ and our son Andy//" he smiled over at CJ who was trying to hide in the side of Sara's body and then at Andy who was watching Grissom sign with a shy smile on his face.

Everyone of the team said 'hi or hello' to Andy and CJ before Grissom told the kids who everyone was in turn.

Both Andy and CJ proceeded to hide behind their menus, feeling a bit shy from all the attention they were receiving and kept glancing at each other a little nervously.

"Hey Griss man, has Sara been kicking your butt?" Warrick called out, amused at the bruise and lump that had now formed on his eyebrow.

Grissom shook his head unamused. "No, I had a little accident at home," he said curtly, not wanting to say any more on the private subject.

"Yeah, an accident while defending yourself from Sara," Greg muttered, hoping only his table heard it.

The other table's occupants heard the comment and Gil sent a glare to the young man, warning him to not say another word.

Greg looked around sheepishly at the looks he received before hiding his head in a menu, even though he knew what exactly he was going to order.

A waitress came over to take their orders. "Okay, what can I get you guys?" the pretty young waitress asked Grissom's table first with a wide smile, breaking the awkward moment.

"I'll have the spinach and mushroom omelette, and an OJ" Sara said without looking at a menu and smiled at the girl next to her. "CJ?" she asked, her putting an arm around her shoulder to encourage her to speak up.

"Can I have the strawberry banana pancakes with a chocolate milk please?" she said quietly while looking at Sara for approval.

"If that's what you want my lady, that is what you shall have, seeing as how I am paying for yours." Jim said cheerfully to CJ, hoping to win the girl over and make friends with her.

"It's okay Jim, I'll pay for ours," Gil said as he looked at Andy to see if he had made up his mind as to what he wanted.

"No I won't hear of it. It was me who invited you all out, so just go ahead and choose whatever you want," Jim said adamantly.

Gil sighed heavily then got Andy's attention and signed to him, asking what he would like.

"You paying for ours too, Brass?" Warrick shouted over cheekily.

"Yeah, I don't believe I brought my wallet with me" Greg shouted, amused.

"Like hell I am guys, and Sanders you shouldn't ordered if you can't pay!" Jim shot back, shaking his head at the antics of the younger CSIs.

Andy pointed to the menu in two different sections to show his selection, and then smiled over at Jim and signed //Thanks//.

Jim stuck his thumb up in the air with a wide smile to acknowledge Andy and since he didn't yet know any ALS, he thought improvising would show that he was trying to communicate with him. He liked the kids very much from what little he had seen of them so far; they were both very adorable, cute looking kids, and seemed to be very polite, although a bit shy with new people, which was probably only to be expected.

He suspected that CJ would have all the men wrapped around her little finger before very long. He could already feel her creeping into his heart after only a few hours, so he knew it would be useless to even try to fight it now.

Jim was still a bit taken a back by Andy's resemblance to Gil, as the boy looked just as he had somehow imagined the entomologist to have looked like at the same age. While the boy's hair was longer and unruly, it was exactly the same brown with the same size curls as Gil's and Andy's eyes were the exact same ocean blue colour as Gil's, whereas CJ's were a different, slightly darker, blue.

Jim had also observed that Andy had a couple of similar mannerisms as Gil's, like the raising of the eyebrow, the lopsided smirk, and the nervous rubbing of the chin. He smiled widely and thought to himself 'Gilbert Grissom mark 2'. Heaven help us if the boy also likes bugs and science.

Catherine watched with a happy smile at the interaction between Gil, Sara and the kids. She thought that they were adapting very naturally to their new roles as parents and she laughed inwardly thinking about some of the things they would now face with two pre-teen children. She had had enough experience with her own teenage daughter to realize there would be fun in the Grissom household before long. If Jim's description before the family had arrived of the earlier morning events were anything to go by, the fun and games had already started. She expected there would be many conversations and laughs with the couple regarding parenting tips and advice in the near future, and she also thought that the twins seemed likeable kids and would fit in nicely with their odd and unconventional reconstituted family of friends, co-workers, and lovers.

_'See Gil it is already happening'_, she thought _'They are going to make a family around you whether you want it or not',_ she remembered her words to her friend from a few years ago.

Gil turned to the waitress who was waiting patiently for the orders "Okay, so we will have one pancake platter, two spinach and mushroom omelettes, the strawberry banana pancakes, two chocolate milks, a large coffee and a glass of OJ, please," he smiled at her before turning to the table again.

"Okay, anything else?" she asked him.

"That's all, thanks" Gil replied.

"A pancake platter and a large coffee please, and can you put it on the bill with their order" he said as he waved his hand towards Gil.

The waitress smiled sweetly at Jim. "No problem, darlin' and what can I get for you, hon?" she said as she turned to Catherine.

"I'll have the ham and three cheese omelette and a small coffee, thanks," Catherine said.

The waitress took her order then went to the other table and took their orders too before leaving to get the drinks.

They all chatted with each other. Greg tried to engage CJ in conversation as she was sitting behind him, but he struggled against her shyness and she blushed a few times at his attention.

Gil was showing Jim and Catherine some very basic ALS signs. Andy laughed as they struggled to copy them, so he tried to show them again correctly but Jim kept making funny faces at Andy and distracting him, which made Gil chuckle.

Catherine managed to engage CJ and Sara in some talk about the things the girl liked and about her daughter Lindsey.

The food order came quickly and everyone tucked into their breakfasts. Andy and CJ's eyes lit up and large smiles spread across their faces when they saw their plates.

Half an hour later nearly everyone had finished eating. CJ had eaten almost all of hers but had left a little on her plate. Andy was just polishing off his last strip of bacon with a happy smile on his face.

Nick looked over to the other table and noticed that everyone looked like they had finished eating and that Andy was chewing his last mouthful. "Hey Griss, does Andy want my last two strips of bacon?"

Gil signed to Andy asking him the question and the boy nodded enthusiastically. _'Smart boy'_ he thought, because there wouldn't be much bacon cooked at home; Sara found the smell nauseating.

Andy's plate was handed over and Nick deposited the bacon on it before passing it back with a wide smile to the boy. "Enjoy," he said, then he went back to the friendly banter that was going on with Warrick and Greg at his table.

"Someone has a healthy appetite," Catherine remarked mildly.

"They both had cereal earlier this morning, believe it or not Cath. Gil only did the grocery shop the other day and at this rate we will be doing another run very soon," Sara said chuckling but happy to see the two eating well.

"Wait until they hit their teens and their appetites really kick in. You will have to start bulk buying regularly," Catherine said and laughed.

"They must have hollow legs to put all that away and cereal too, Gil." Jim said and chuckled as he smiled at both the kids.

"Yeah, well they are both a bit on the small size for their age and a little under weight at the moment, so I guess it won't do them any harm to eat as much as they can right now," Gil said pointedly, trying to subtly get over to Jim and Catherine without alerting the kids that he thought that they hadn't been fed very well while they had been in the foster care system.

Gil hadn't signed that part to Andy as he was too busy putting the last forkful of bacon in his mouth to pay attention to what was being said around him.

"Yeah well a few burgers, burritos and hearty breakfasts like this should make them grow pretty soon," Jim replied and he had got the meaning of Gil's words. He had seen plenty of underweight kids at the foster homes and knew that most of the caregivers had other priorities other than feeding the kids in their care.

Catherine had been thinking about what was being discussed at the table and came up with an idea. "Hey guys, how about if we have a barbecue at my house next weekend, what do you say?" Catherine asked everyone.

"Yeah that would be good" Sara said, smiling at the thought of the opportunity of getting out of the house.

"Count me in," Greg called from the next table.

"I'm up for that Cath," Warrick said grinning.

"Me too, and you know you can't have a barbecue without my special barbecue sauces and marinades, Cath," Nick said proudly.

"Yes why not? I could bring some nice tasty steaks and stuff," Jim said smacking his lips in amusement as he looked over at Gil and smirked. "You still eating steaks Gil?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"He eats whatever he wants, and you know that very well Jim Brass, so stop teasing him. If he wants a steak at the barbecue he will have one, okay?" Sara said seriously, then smirked at Jim to let him know she was kidding...mostly.

Gil just wore a smug look at Jim being chastised by Sara.

All of a sudden three pagers chimed one after the other and two cell phones signalled messages sent.

Greg, Warrick and Nick all snatched up their pagers to look at them as Gil and Jim opened their cells to look at the text messages they had received.

"Multiple car and truck pile up on Boulder highway, several fatalities, road totally blocked. That's the sound of me getting out of here, guys," Jim said, reaching for his wallet and pulling out his credit card as he signalled over to the waitress to bring them their check.

"Right there with you, Brass man," Warrick said throwing some bills down on the table.

"Yeah, me too." Nick echoed as he threw his money down and slipped his jacket back on.

"Looks like it's all hands on deck guys, days must be inundated," Greg said as he reached into his pocket for some scrunched up dollar bills.

"Not me," Catherine said smugly "I just worked a double and it is my night off tonight so have fun boys" she said, chuckling at their faces.

The guys let out a groan.

"Me neither. I got a body with bugs out at Henderson," he said absently as he started to wonder how long it would take him to get Sara and the kids home and ring Felix and wait for him to arrive before he could make it out to the scene.

Catherine seemed to understand his dilemma as she watched him closely as the thoughts raced through his mind. "Hey Gil, how about I take Sara and the kids to go look for her wedding dress and their outfits, then I can drop them all back at home later. If Sara gives Felix a ring she can arrange to meet him back there so she wont be on her own until you get home. Do you have your kit in the car?" she asked him.

"Yeah I always keep a backup kit there and some extra clothes just in case. You sure you don't mind doing this Cath? It would really help me out right now," he said and smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"Yeah I'd love to, and anyway it means we get to spend more of your money bugman," she said teasingly.

The guys all laughed as they made their way out of the door with calls of 'see you later', 'bye' and 'let's go and get the bad guys'.

Jim smiled widely at both the kids and patted CJ on the hand then gently slapped Andy's shoulder in a jovial manner before he said his goodbyes and went to the till to pay the check and then left.

Gil groaned as he reached for his wallet and pulled out his credit card, then handed it to Sara leaning in and pecking her quickly on the cheek. "You going to be okay honey?" he whispered, still a little shy of showing PDAs in front of his work colleagues.

"Yeah you go, me and the kids will have fun with Cath. So don't worry about it, Gil" she said while smiling at him, knowing he would be eager to go and play with his beloved bugs.

Gil stood and smiled softly at her. "Okay. Ring me later honey and let me know when you get home," he said as he straightened up and felt a little awkward at how to say goodbye to the kids, so he just opted to give them both a short rub of the shoulder and saying 'bye' before walking away.

He remembered something and turned around quickly. "Oh, and Cath? Sara is to stay in her chair at all times and not walk about. Don't let her talk you in to letting her walk, okay? And if she starts getting tired take her home for a nap," he said, smirking at Sara knowing full well she would try to work Catherine.

Sara huffed and let out a groan.

Catherine chuckled as she looked at Sara. "Well, what about trying on dresses? She will have to walk a little and stand for that," she shot back to her friend.

"Okay, only while she tries on the dresses, but make sure she doesn't over do it" he said, relenting a bit but still looking pointedly at Sara before winking at her and walking out with a "See you all later.".

Sara huffed again. "This is like being treated like a kid and a prisoner," she said petulantly.

"Well think of what you will be getting at the end of it, Sara: a beautiful healthy baby boy. So suck it up girl and let's go hit the shops," Catherine said with a laugh and turned the party towards the door.

Please leave me a review and let me know you are still liking the story, or just leave me a comment whatever is good with me, and I really do appreciate them.


	70. Chapter 70

_**Disclaimer – **__Please see chapter 1. Nor do I own Brides by Demetrios, KB Toys outlet, Timberland, Fossil, Vitamin World, Maternity Works, Victoria's Secrets._

_**A/N **__Thank you very much to my really helpful beta __**LovesFanfic**__, who researches, edits and proof reads my work, and also to every one who has left me a review so far, or are just reading the story and are too shy to leave me a one. All mistakes that remain are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 70 Hitting the Mall Cath style**

On the way to their first destination Sara had shyly and a bit awkwardly asked Catherine to be her maid of honour and CJ to be her flower girl. Both females had squealed and said yes enthusiastically, gushing at their new future roles, this in turn had the whole conversation going on and on about dresses, flowers and what they were expected to do to fill their roles.

For once Andy was glad he was deaf so he didn't have to be subjected to the females cooing and talking gushingly sweet about weddings and girl stuff. CJ had signed to him what Sara had just asked her with a huge smile on her face, so he just shook his head and looked out of the car window.

Catherine's first goal was to start looking for Sara's wedding dress, so she took Sara and the kids to Brides by Demetrios on South Rancho Drive to look at some gowns she had seen in a magazine. She was hoping to get some ideas of outfits for the kids and a bridesmaid dress for herself, only expecting to have a look before maybe going on to some other shops.

But Sara quickly spotted a dress that was exactly what she had dreamed of, plus it would look really great on her figure. It was a simple dress in cream silk and chiffon, strapless with an empire waist. There was a small, tasteful band of embroidery with a silk sash around the empire waist that would help disguise the baby bump beginning to show on Sara's slender frame.

She tried the dress on and stood in front of the triple floor length mirrors looking at herself in awe. "Wow! It's so beautiful Cath," Sara said, a little breathless at her own reflection.

"No, you are beautiful Sara. The dress... well, it just makes you look absolutely stunning," Catherine smiled softly as she walked around her admiring the dress. "Sara, you are going to knock Gil's socks off when he sees you in that."

"You think so?" Sara smiled widely at the thought of Gil's face when he saw her in the beautiful gown.

"Hell yeah, he would have to be blind not too!" Catherine chuckled. "Well, you gonna buy it then? Or do you want to look around some more?" she asked her.

"Yes, of course I'm going to buy it. This is 'The' dress Cath," Sara answered confidently.

As Sara got herself out of the dress with the assistance of one of the sales assistants, Catherine spotted an outfit for Andy and a couple of dresses similar in style to the one Sara had chosen that she and and CJ could wear. After a little persuasion Andy reluctantly went off to the changing room to try it on while the two girls went to try on theirs.

Ten minutes later Sara was out of the dress and had the saleslady take it up to the counter to hold it for her. She was sitting in a comfy chair as the other three came out one by one in their selections.

Sara had tears spring to her eyes when Andy came out in his outfit. The boy looked so handsome and adorable, even though his face clearly showed how unhappy he was at being a clothes horse, so after Sara's quick approval he shot back in the changing room to change back into his own clothes.

CJ and Catherine came out and did a twirl before eyeing themselves in the triple mirrors. CJ was wearing a cream coloured dress very similar to Sara's, except that her dress had short sleeves and the sash was a golden bronze colour. The dress Catherine had chosen was a bronze colour with spaghetti straps and was more closely fitted below the high waist of the gown. The dress showed off her golden red hair and creamy skin to perfection.

"Wow! I don't normally like fancy girly dresses, but I love this!" CJ said, beaming at Sara. "How do I look, do you like it?" she asked Sara excitedly.

"You look like a princess sweetheart" she said then looked at Catherine. "You know Cath, that dress looks like it was made for you and I am sure you will get some male attention wearing it."

"Good, then this is the dress I need" she beamed before pulling CJ with her to go change back into their street clothes.

Sara let out a laugh and then winked at Andy as he came back out and slumped heavily into the chair next to Sara looking totally bored. He held the hanger with the outfit on and passed it to the sales woman who had been helping them out. Sara told her to put the outfit with the wedding dress and let her know that she was also purchasing the other two dresses as well.

Twenty minutes later and with the outfits all paid for, they headed for the shopping Mall.

In the Mall CJ pushed Sara around the various stores. A few things were purchased and Catherine would sometimes get Sara's attention and point when Andy or CJ would closely scrutinize any of the toys and things in KB Toy outlet to give her idea's for Christmas presents. Sara made mental notes of gifts Gil and she could get the kids for Christmas; she would order them on-line when the kids weren't around.

Two pairs of tough walking boots were bought for the twins from the Timberland store, so when they were taken hiking they would have the right footwear.

Then Catherine went mad in baby Gap and bought the unborn Grissom son his first pair of tiny jeans and a little jeans jacket, bright red sleeveless padded vest, a grey hooded sweatshirt and four t-shirts in bright primary colours.

Then she went into the main store and bought the twins a hooded sweatshirt each which she let them choose plus she bought several items for Lindsey including 2 new pairs of jeans before going to the counter to pay with her credit card.

The kids were really starting to feel comfortable with Catherine and a few times CJ had pulled her hand to take her to go look at something. Andy had spoken Catherine's name a couple of times to get her attention and had smiled and laughed with her a lot.

Catherine took Sara into the Fossil shop and left her alone for a while so she could look for something for Gil while she dragged the kids off to a book store and then Vitamin World.

Catherine came back after a while and the kids were each carrying bags full of books. "Catherine, you really shouldn't. You are going to spoil them," Sara smiled at her.

"Hey what else am I supposed to spend Sam's money on? Besides, I have 11 years of gifts to make up for, isn't that right kids?" she grinned and looked at the twins who looked really happy at being bought gifts.

"Okay, but just this once," Sara conceded, seeing how excited they were.

Catherine handed a small bag to Sara. "Here, I got you some more prenatal vitamins and a couple of those healthy snack bars you like, and there are some multi vitamins and omega 3 fish oil capsules for the kids to help them out, okay," she said smiling.

"Okay, thank you Cath, but you really didn't have too, you know," Sara said grinning.

"I know, but I want too, so enough already. Did you manage to get anything for Gil?" Catherine asked.

"Um no, but I might have a look again on line maybe," Sara said absently.

Catherine smiled mischievously and bent down to whisper in Sara's ear "You wanna go in Victoria's secrets, maybe get something sexy for Gil, for the wedding night. I could leave you in there for a while and take the kids in to another store if you want?" then stood with a wicked grin on her face.

Sara blushed bright red, and could feel the heat on her neck and face "No!...Urm...Uh...Mm...No that's okay,... Thanks Cath, but I think I have everything for the wedding now...Uh...Thanks" Sara managed to stutter out completely embarrassed.

Catherine laughed loudly, as the kids frowned at her "You sure?"

"Yes, quite sure" Sara answered quickly, letting her know that was now the end of that particular discussion.

"Are you tired yet? I have just one more place I want to take you before we head home, is that okay?" Catherine asked as she pushed the wheelchair towards the exit.

"No, I should be okay for a while. Plus we have another hour and half before Felix gets to the house. Where are we going Cath?" she asked.

"It's a surprise, so no asking any more questions, Sidle," she said and chuckled at the other woman's frown.

Twenty minutes later and they were inside Maternity World where Catherine was helping Sara choose some maternity wear that she would like. The twins were patiently waiting for the two women to finish as they sat on a bench in the front of the store, each with their heads stuck in a new book as they were not at all interested in walking about the place..

Sara was surprised at some of the maternity clothes available. She had expected mainly horribly flowered and baggy girly dresses, but she found very similar clothes to what she would normally wear on a day to day basis, only with expanding panels and buttons for a growing pregnant woman. Many of the maternity clothes were very fashionable items, and very pretty too, so she chose 4 pairs of trousers, a pair of figure hugging jeans, 6 blouses, 2 plain dresses, several tank tops and two pairs of flat, comfortable looking shoes.

When they reached the underwear isle Catherine asked her chest size.

Sara frowned a little "34B, why?" then blushed as Catherine selected 2 nursing bras and 3 rather sexy lacy bras that were adjustable in 3 different colours, along with matching bikini briefs.

Sara blushed profusely as she looked at the items that Catherine had put in her lap to examine closer. "These are a bit...uh..." Sara said and trailed off as she wasn't sure of the exact words to use.

"Oh come on, Sara, you and Gil don't have to be monks for the next few months. Besides, Gil will love them I'm sure. Most men find their pregnant women even more attractive and sexy when they are carrying their child," she said, wiggling her eyebrows then laughing as Sara went even redder with embarrassment.

Sara put her head down to hide her red face ."Okay" she said and then sighed. "Are we done now? I am starting to get a little tired now, Cath" she said and looked up.

Both women argued at the cash register as to who was going to be paying for all the new clothes, but in the end Catherine won out when she adamantly said she wanted to treat Sara and would be very offended if she was prevented from doing so, especially as she had treated the twins and wanted to do the same for Sara.

Half an hour later and they were home and unpacked. Sara was asleep on the couch and Catherine was in the kitchen with the kids preparing eating a light lunch. Afterwards she prepared, with help from the kids, a vegetable lasagne for the family's dinner that would only need reheating in the oven when they were ready for dinner.

When Felix came in Catherine said her goodbyes and left a message with the kids to have Sara to call her later when she woke up. She then gave the kids a hug before leaving to go home to store the wedding dress and outfits at her house and to spend some quality mother-daughter time with Lindsey.

Please leave a review to let me know you are still reading and interested in the story.


	71. Chapter 71

_**Disclaimer – **__Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N **__Thank you very much to my really helpful beta __**LovesFanfic**__, who edits and proof reads my work, and also to every one who has left me a review so far, or are just reading the story and are too shy to leave me a one. All mistakes that remain are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 71 Dog Tired.**

It was nearly 8pm when Gil finally arrived home. Dropping his keys, wallet and brief case in the hallway, he made his way to the kitchen to grab a cold bottle of water from the fridge.

He chugged almost the entire small bottle down then stood looking at the sonogram picture of his unborn son stuck to the fridge door. He remembered hearing CJ say the other day that the baby looked like a kidney bean and he chuckled as he thought to himself that she was right in her observations and description.

He kissed his first two fingers and reverently placed them on the tiny bean shape and smiled lovingly at the picture for a second or two before leaving to go in search of his family.

Gil walked into the family room where the radio was set on a low volume. He could see CJ laid on the couch beside Sara, both of them with their heads buried in a book. Felix was on the other couch with three open books to the side of him, writing in a notebook, obviously studying, and Andy was laying on the rug on the floor with his head resting on his folded arms and his eyes closed, seemingly asleep.

Sara looked up as he came in and smiled lovingly at him, observing that he looked exhausted and worn out. "You look really tired honey, have you had anything to eat?" she said, shifting her legs to the floor to make room so he could sit down next to her.

CJ slid to the floor to give Gil more room, getting comfortable again while never lifting her eyes from her book.

"Yeah, I got some take-out about and hour ago. Have you all eaten, honey?" he asked, leaning over and kissed her tenderly then pulling back to settle against the back of the couch.

"Yeah, Catherine made us a vegetable lasagne that I heated up earlier and we had a green salad and garlic bread with it." She rubbed her hand up and down his thigh soothingly, "Oh, and I drank the last of the protein shake that you made for me last night."

Gil rested his head back against the couch and closed his eyes as he felt the weight of his long day overtake him.

"Gil, why don't you go on up and go to bed? You hardly slept much last night, then you were up early and have been at work for hours," she said gently as she grasped his hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze.

"Uh huh," Gil mumbled.

"Gil honey, come on, go to bed or you are going to fall asleep here on the couch and get a sore back," she said with a bit more insistence, tugging on his hand to rouse him before he nodded off.

He groaned, opened his eyes, lifted his head and sat forward to look at her. "You need any help with anything?" Gil asked but hoped she didn't as he wasn't sure he would have the energy to keep his eyes open long enough.

"No honey, we'll be okay. I am sure I can get the kids and myself to bed later after Felix leaves. So get yourself off to bed now and don't worry, okay," she said and leaned forward to softly kiss his lips.

He kissed her back then stole another kiss which lasted a few seconds longer, he then dragged himself off the couch, said goodnight to everyone and made his way up to take a quick shower before he literally dropped into bed.

Two hours later Sara said goodnight to Felix and told the kids to go get ready for bed, which they had done and were now both asleep. She fed and let Hank out in the yard to do his business one last time, turned everything off, then went upstairs herself.

She entered the bedroom she was as quiet as she could be, thankful he had left the lamp on low, only to see him sprawled out on his stomach in the centre of the bed, face to the side and squashed into the pillow. He looked exhausted but adorable, none the less. Sara loved watching him as he slept; it was a side of him very few people had seen.

In his relaxed state, his face took on a much younger, almost boyish look. And knowing he felt comfortable with her when he was in one of his most vulnerable positions gave her the reassurance that she sometimes needed that he did truly love and trust her.

Gil still stirred a little and mumbled "Sara, that you honey?"

"Uh huh, go back to sleep, Gil," she said quietly as she undressed and got ready for bed, pulling on a tank top with her panties and crawling into bed.

Gil rolled over on to his back and rubbed his eyes before opening them slowly. "How long have I been out?" he asked sleepily.

"Only a couple of hours. You want a massage to help you get back to sleep, hon?" she said, reaching into her night stand drawer to get the vanilla massage oil then turning towards him in the bed.

"Ummm...Yeah honey, would you?" he said quietly, his voice still raspy with sleep.

Sara leaned up over his face and gave him a deep and gentle kiss. A little breathless from the kiss. she pulled back and said "Roll back over on your stomach, baby."

Gil had his eyes closed, still lost in the kiss with a contented look on his face. But when he heard the very rarely used 'baby', he opened his eyes and smiled widely at her. She had only ever used the term a handful of times during their relationship, and when she did she always made him feel loved, cherished and very special.

Of course, he himself had a special loving endearment for her that he had only used a few times, always when they were in private and sharing an intimate, but not necessarily sexual, moment.

As he moved to turn back over, he leaned forward and gave Sara a very tender kiss to show her how much he really did love her. She kissed him back, passing the same message back to him, then helped him get comfy for his massage.

Please leave a review, they are always greatly appreciated at let me know you are still happy with how the story is going.


	72. Chapter 72

_**Disclaimer – **__Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N **__Thank you so very much to my really lovely beta __**LovesFanfic**__, who edits and proof reads my work. Thanks also to every one who has left me a review so far, or are just keeping up with the story and are too shy to leave me one. All mistakes that remain are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. __**Warning there is some very mild smut in this chapter, please skip to the next one if you do not wish to read it. **__Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 72 Massage and tease.**

Gil positioned himself flat on his tummy over on his side of the bed, so if he indeed fell asleep like he had done before with one of her massages, Sara would have enough room to sleep on.

She reached over to the night stand and picked up the remote control for the small music system in their room, pressed play and Beethoven's 5th symphony began to play quietly.

Putting the remote back she then swung her leg over the back of his thighs so she could straddle them and get in a comfy position. She knelt with her ass resting on his legs and leaned forward placing a short series of light kisses in the middle of his shoulder blades and up to the nape of his head.

Gil groaned a little and shifted slightly before mumbling "Honey if you keep that up, I won't be sleeping any time soon, and you definitely will be waking something up in me," he said huskily.

She chuckled. "I wouldn't want to take the last of your energy, now would I Gilbert?" she said teasingly.

He groaned again, she didn't have to do very much to make his body react to her. It had always been the case that her mere proximity to him could cause any reaction. "Yes, you would. I know you too well Sara Sidle soon-to-be Grissom. Have you forgotten the last triple shift I pulled when you literally jumped my bones as soon as I stepped in the door?" he grinned at the memory, but he also remembered he was too tired to make it to the bedroom and had slept on the couch for a straight eight hours. He had paid the price with backache all the next day.

Sara giggled at the memory. "Okay, I will behave tonight. If it is a relaxing massage you want, a relaxing massage you shall get, Gilbert" she emphasized, kissing his neck quickly then reached over for the massage oil, ready to warm it in her hands.

She poured some into her hands and then rubbed them together before starting on his shoulders. She found knots at the base of his neck and between his shoulder blades and used her thumbs to undo them as her other fingers rubbed the front of his shoulders just in front of his clavicles.

"Mmmmmmmmm...Gooooooood" Gil mumbled.

Feeling the knots slowly disappear, she ran her thumbs up and down his neck, moving to the sides a little and working any further knots free. She then moved the massaging motion over to the very ends of his shoulders where the thick tops of his arms met his shoulders.

She worked all her long, strong fingers in stroking and circling motions, deep within the thick muscles there, feeling Gil relax to her ministrations.

"Mmmmmmmmmm...Love you" Gil mumbled and moaned a little letting himself become more relaxed.

Sara removed her hands to apply more oil before placing them splayed and palm down in the centre of his back just below his rib cage, to start an upward and downward motion either side of his spine, moving each individual finger about for maximum effect and bending and digging in with her thumb as she went.

"Love you too, now relax and go to sleep Gilbert" She whispered as she massaged him.

Her hands were now expertly working his firm solar plexus muscles, rubbing up and down and side to side. She smiled wickedly to herself and thought how much firmer his muscles seemed to be now a days, seeing as he had been getting a regular workout in the bedroom.

Sliding her butt down his legs a little to reposition herself, she then pulled the waistband of his boxers down to expose his taut firm ass, one of his finest features in her point of view.

"Sara" Gil tried to say warningly, but it came out all husky.

Reapplying the oil to her hands and rubbing them together again, she said innocently "What?" drawing out the word longer.

"You know what, Missy" Gil said with a huge grin on his face.

"You know I can't resist your sexy tush honey, and besides it's part of the massage routine. And you know that full well honey" she said as she put her splayed hands palm down, a hand on each butt cheek.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh...Sara" he gasped slightly at the contact as blood rapidly started to shoot to his groin area.

Sara worked her hands around slowly, occasionally squeezing gently on his ass enjoying the feel of Gil Grissom's butt in her hands. 'Oh how life is very kind to me' she thought happily with a huge smile on her face.

Gil shifted on the mattress a little as he felt his erection forming from her erotic touch, and becoming uncomfortable in his present position, he groaned "Honey you are really gonna have to stop that, or I am going to have to take matters into my own hands. And I really don't have the energy for it right now" he managed to say weekly.

"You want me to give you a hand, baby?" she asked slowly and seductively.

Gil groaned. "Not helping dear" he said reluctantly as more blood rushed to his eagerly growing erection.

He decided he would have to stop her teasing physically if he was to get any sleep any time soon. He leaned up on his elbows and started to roll on to his side so she would slowly fall off his legs and on to her side of the bed.

That accomplished, he gathered her up in a tight embrace close to his chest. "You, Missy, are a little tease... now behave and go to sleep... Because if it wasn't for the doctors orders and my lack of energy right now, I would be teaching you a lesson dear and have you begging for me to make love to you" he said huskily, pecking her lips in between his words and finishing with a soft tender kiss as she relaxed against his body.

"Mmmmmm" she mumbled, then sighed contentedly.

"Sleep now, my beautiful butterfly," he whispered a couple of minutes later as their breathing slowed, both ready to enter the world of relaxed, contented sleep.

Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter. I am genuinely interested to know what you all made of this chapter, of the way I have portrayed the couple sharing a loving private time together. I hope I showed them being intimate and tender with each other, without it having to be based around performing a sexual act.


	73. Chapter 73

_**Disclaimer – **__Please see chapter 1, nor do I own anything what so ever to do with The Education system of Clarke County or __'William E Orr middle school' and 'Hyde park middle school'. Nor do I own Snickers chocolate bar or the company which makes them (Wish I did!)._

_**A/N **__Thank you so much to my really lovely beta __**LovesFanfic**__, who edits and proof reads my work. Thanks also to every one who has left me a review so far. All mistakes that remain are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 73 Good morning**

Gil woke at 6 am the next morning and felt refreshed and rejuvenated from his good nights sleep. Sara was still clinging to him, but very much still asleep.

The call of nature was urging him to get up and use the toilet, so he gently eased himself out of her hold and off the bed, grabbed his robe and answered the call his body was making. He then crept quietly out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen.

Once he realized he was the first up as he reached the kitchen, he decided to make himself a coffee and go into the home office to do some research on the schools in Vegas that the twins could possibly attend.

Once the computer booted up, he started his search of the local schools and printed off details of some of them that had the requirements that Sara and he would probably want for the children's education. He bookmarked two particular school home page websites that caught his eye: 'William E Orr Middle School' and 'Hyde Park Middle School'.

Next he typed in ASL tutoring in middle schools in the Las Vegas area and hit enter.

Again he read several sites and printed some of them off and bookmarked information that Sara and he could read later when they could get some time to discuss the twins' education options.

He then proceeded to pay a few of the utility bills on line and check their banking accounts while he was doing the financial stuff.

All done with the finances, he decided to read and reply to the many emails he had waiting in his mailbox.

He replied to his college friend Jeremy Phillipson, and told him it was all go for the 31st December, and that he would have someone pick him up from the airport. He then went on to explain the situation with the twins.

Gil answered many more, or just simply deleted some. Six requests to lecture at various colleges were turned down, four conference invitations were refused, but the big Entomology conference in New York was left to ponder at a later time as the date for it was at the beginning of July, very near to Sara's due date.

An e-mail to their lawyer for him to proceed ahead with the rest of the paperwork for the adoption and their affairs was sent with the promise he would drop by in the next couple of days to sign some papers that needed his signature.

The computer was shut down and there was still no sign of anybody else awake yet, so he went down to the basement to check on his bugs and feed them. Smiling he thought to himself '_I wonder what the kids will make of all these? CJ probably wont like them, most girls don't, but how will Andy react to them?'_

He opened the habitat tank that held his prized pet tarantula 'Watson' and gently picked up the spider to let it rest on his palm "You know Watson, I am going to be introducing two very special children to you soon, and I don't want you biting or frightening them, so I want you to behave, you hear me?" he whispered quietly as he watched the spider watch him.

A couple of crickets were thrown into the tank after he placed the pet back in his home environment, then the lid was securely replaced. "Bye Watson" he whispered as he took a quick look around the room to check everything was in order, climbed the stairs, switched off the light, and then locked the door.

No one still up he decided to make a start on preparing breakfast for everyone and decided he would take Sara's up to her in bed.

He set the coffee machine, put the kettle on the stove to boil, prepared their morning drinks, then set about pulling the ingredients from the fridge to make them all omelettes.

He also prepared a new jug of the Snickers protein shake, which contained at least 4 shake portions, and placed it in the fridge. He made a mental note to buy more Snickers and milk, along with a few other items that they would need.

Sara couldn't get enough of the shakes, and on several occasions he had to make up extra batches to keep up with her. He hoped that when she went to her next appointment with Dr Freyer in a couple of days it would show that she had gained the extra weight she needed to and that her blood count was healthier this time.

Ten minutes later he heard the shared bathroom toilet flush once then a second time a couple of minutes later and knew that the kids were now up. He was not sure if they would come down straight away after yesterdays events and he quickly glanced at his watch, which surprisingly said a quarter after eight am.

As he grated some cheese at the counter CJ came shuffling in, rubbing her eyes and making towards the fridge.

"Good morning CJ, I hope you slept well" Grissom said cheerfully smiling, thinking how cute she looked in her butterfly nightgown and obviously still sleepy.

CJ looked up at him as she swung the fridge door open. "Uh...Oh morning Daddy" she said absently as she reached in and grabbed the carton of milk, closed the door, went to a cupboard to get a glass, and continued to pour herself a drink.

Gil nearly sliced the end of his finger off when he heard her say 'Daddy' as if she had been doing it all her life. He now stood, back facing her, stunned and totally perplexed. He shook his head to gather his thoughts to some kind of normalcy, then grinned widely as a warm feeling washed throughout his body at the implications of her reply.

_'She must be feeling comfortable and trust me enough to be able to actually call me what any normal child would call it's father on a day to day basis.' _he thought as he turned around and took two steps towards her, bent down and leaned in placing a soft kiss to her head, before giving her shoulder a little squeeze then releasing her to go back to making breakfast.

The girl smiled softly and shrugged. "I've just let Hank out in the yard" she said, then took a seat at the breakfast bar and started to drink her milk.

"Good, I will feed him in a little while." '_No guesses for who Hank slept with last night' _he thought with a small smile "Cheese and ham omelettes for breakfast okay?" Gil asked her as he pulled out the frying pan to heat it.

"Yummy" CJ said enthusiastically.

"Is your brother coming down soon?" Gil asked her.

"Yeah he's just changing, he doesn't like too many people seeing him in his pyjamas" she said smiling widely.

"Why?" he asked genuinely interested.

CJ laughed. "Andy doesn't like the ones you bought with all the sports stuff on them because he is definitely not going to be a jock. He hates sport, he says he is going to be a scientist one day, so that would make him a geek, right?" she chuckled.

Gil couldn't believe his luck hearing that his son loved science and wanted to become a scientist. "Oh" was all he could manage at the moment.

"He didn't want to offend you or Sara by telling you that he doesn't like them, so he decided to wear them for bed but not for walking around the house," She said.

Gil decided that he would have to buy him a couple of pairs of new ones today so that the boy didn't feel he had to wear them just because he wanted to spare their feelings. Besides he wanted Andy to feel comfortable about being able to walk around the house in his nightwear.

"So what would you like to be some day?" Gil asked, very interested to see if she shared the same interests as her brother.

"Not sure" she said and paused before continuing. "I love art, and I think I am pretty good at it too" she said confidently. "And I am good at maths and science, and really like them too, but I also like some sports." She let out a heavy sigh. "I don't want to work in an office, that sounds too easy and boring. I guess I would like to do something that is different every day, that is going to be a challenge and exciting, where I can work out doors with lots of different people" she said finishing and looking up at her Dad with a bit of a frown.

Gil emptied the first batch of egg mixture into the pan along with some cheese and ham. "Well you have plenty of time to make up your mind on what you would like to do when you get older, so don't worry about it for now, okay" he said as he handed her the place mats and cutlery. "Wanna set the dinning room table for me honey?" he asked her.

"Sure" she replied as she slid of the stool and went to set the table.

"Morning" Andy said loudly as he came in the kitchen and sat at the counter. He was dressed in jeans and t-shirt but still bare foot,.

Gil turned around and smiled, letting go of the frying pan and spatula to sign "//Good morning son, sleep all right//" he asked.

"//Yeah, good thanks, what we having for breakfast?//" he inquired as the smell had led him to the kitchen.

"//Help yourself to a drink in the fridge, I am doing cheese and ham omelettes for you and CJ, and cheese and spinach for Sara and I//" he said as he opened the oven and placing the cooked one on a warming plate and closed the door to keep it warm. He returned to the frying pan to empty the next contents into it to cook.

Andy got himself a glass of OJ then sat back down to watch Gil cook.

The third one cooked and placed in the oven Gil turned to Andy "//Do you know if Sara is awake yet?//" he asked his son.

"//Yeah I think she is, I heard the toilet flush, then I think she got back into bed. Do you want me to go get her?//" he asked smiling, showing he wanted to help.

"//No I will take it up to her on a tray. Will you guys be okay in the dinning room while I eat mine with Sara upstairs?//" he asked, then grabbed a cloth and pulled their plates out of the oven.

"//Yeah no problem//" Andy said as he followed his Dad into the dinning room, then sat himself at the table ready to begin eating.

Gil left them to it, after giving them each a couple of the vitamin pills Catherine had bought them that he had placed in his pocket.

Hank was fed and given a drink and he trotted off happily to find the kids.

He then went and served up Sara and his breakfasts, placing it on a tray with their hot drinks, a tall glass of the snickers shake, her prenatal vitamins and iron tablets, cutlery and napkins, then climbed the stairs to surprise Sara.

Please leave me a review, they let me know you are still reading the story and offer encouragement.

FYI _'William E Orr middle school' and 'Hyde park middle school' are real schools in Las Vegas._


	74. Chapter 74

_**Disclaimer**_ – _Please see chapter 1, nor do I own _'Hyde Park middle school' or anything associated with it.

_**A/N **__Get well soon_ _to my really nice beta __**LovesFanfic**__, who usually edits and proof reads my work, but is sick at the present time. This chapter is not beta'd, so all mistakes that there are will be totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Thanks also to my regular reviewers and anyone else who has left me a review so far, and also to the shy readers who haven't so far. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 74 – School's & Help**

Sara had cleared all her plate and had even pinched Gil's last forkful with a chuckle at his shocked look, that was after she had already gulped down her shake first.

"Gil honey do we have any gherkins or pickled beetroot in the house, I just fancy some right now?" Sara asked thoughtfully.

He smiled a knowing smile _the cravings are taking hold now, here goes the many treks to the store at odd hours _he thought happily not really fully envisioning what this would entail for him for the coming months.

Placing his hand gently on her baby bump he said "So, is it the baby bug that wants the beetroot and gherkins? Or is it something Mommy likes, and has never told Daddy before?" he said looking at his hands placement and teasing a little.

Placing a soft kiss to her temple, he then chuckled at her frown.

"I've always liked them Gil, it's just I haven't eaten them for a long while, besides I could still eat something else right now, is all" she said exasperatedly.

"Okay I'll go check honey, back in five" he said with a grin as he got off the bed and picked up the tray to take downstairs.

After checking on the kids who were now watching animal planet, he managed to find a jar of gherkins and collected a fork, the printed off information about the schools and made his way back upstairs to the bedroom.

Sara had a huge smile on her face as she spotted the jar and fork in his hand and eagerly leaned forward for them as he sat on the bed.

Gil made a mental note to add gherkins and beetroot to their shopping list "This morning I was up quite early before anyone else, so I decided to do some things on the computer while It was quiet. I paid all the utility bills, replied to a few of my e-mails, and confirmed to Jeremy that everything is on for the wedding" he said concisely.

"Oh and don't forget we have your PEAP councillor appointment today at three, to discuss the nightmares" he stated, then thought carefully of how to phrase his next question

"Do you want me to come in with you honey for the appointment?, I will if you want me to, or do you prefer to see her on your own?" he asked her a bit apprehensively.

She sighed heavily, because she wasn't looking forward to being pushed by the Dr into rehashing the details of her past and the abduction, she also knew how much Gil had been worried about the nightmares getting worse"I should be okay on my own, besides you will have the kids with you, so it might be a good idea to just leave me there while you take them off somewhere" she smiled unconvincingly.

"You sure? I could get a sitter to watch them, if you want me with you" Gil said putting his arm around her shoulders and leaning in to kiss her on the temple.

She sighed resigned to the fact that she was going to go to the appointment, even though she really didn't want to, but at the same time, she thought that if it helped her, and stopped Gil from worrying so much, it would be worth it "Yeah, it's okay Gil, I will go in on my own for today, but I might want you come to future appointments with me, will that be okay?" she said quietly.

"You know you only have to ask honey" he said squeezing her shoulder in a one arm hug, before he leaned into her and kissed her tenderly.

He picked up the papers from the night stand "Here" he said putting them in her lap "I thought that it was about time we started looking around at the schools available for the twins to attend. So I did some research and printed off some stuff that we could read to try and determine a good choice for them, but I would also like you to have a look at some of the websites for some of them that I bookmarked, so look at these for now while I go take a shower, then I will help you get showered and changed too, okay honey" he said standing up and going into the bathroom.

Both now showered and dressed, and an empty Jar of gherkins later, they were both sat in the office looking at the computer screen as Sara clicked on different pages for the various schools and the ASL tutoring service's available in Las Vegas.

A knock came from the front door.

"I'll get it, it'll only be Felix" CJ called to them happily.

Felix was led into the home office by CJ, she then returned to the TV program that she was watching.

"Hi Sara, Grissom. Have you been okay Sara?" the young man asked, his usual first question to her of the day.

"Felix" Gil greeted the nurse.

"Yeah I slept really good last night and I am eating better" she paused a little "Oh and I have and appointment that at 3pm that Gil will take me too, so you should have a couple of hours free this afternoon" she beamed at him.

"Okay, do you want me to do your vitals and stuff in a bit when you have finished in here?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah thanks Felix, we should be finished in about an hour or so. Help yourself to a drink, the kids are in the family room, but if you want to study you could use the dinning room" she said before looking back at the monitor to get engrossed in the research.

"Okay" was all Felix said seeing his patient distracted, before leaving the room.

"So Andy and CJ are allowed 12 hours free ASL tutoring per semester. That isn't much time, they both need a lot more than 12 hours, especially Andy if he is going to be okay with the rest of his school work, but if we want them to have more hours we have to book them and pay for them privately" she said as she read the site details "So I guess once we choose a school, we will book and pay for the extra lessons for both of them. You okay with that honey?" she said turning to him.

He smiled lovingly at her "Yes, all we have to do now is choose a school for them" he said then started thinking while Sara opened several different school home pages.

"You know honey, I think we will need to think about looking into some equipment for the house to help Andy be more independent" he paused in thought "I could look into that this afternoon while you are at your appointment" he said absently still thinking.

"Yeah good idea" she said a bit distractedly pulling up a new home page and reading it "This one looks a really good school Gil, it is an academy for science and Maths, and has a good safety record too" Sara said excitedly.

Gil chuckled when he leaned in for a better view of the web page. He knew this particular school would get her attention, it had got his as soon as he had brought it up their School home page "Yeah I thought so too"

"Look they have lots of Clubs and activities to keep the twins busy. See a chess and a quiz club" she scrolled further down the page "Oh wow! They are even in the junior forensics league honey, and they do some sports too" she said animatedly as she read the details.

"It's pretty near to the lab too, which has got to be a plus, don't you think honey?" he asked her, smiling at her being so happy to be doing something useful.

"God honey, this school looks just right for them, you done good Gilbert" she said beaming her special Sidle smile, then turned to him leaning forward and giving him a passionate kiss to show him how well he had done.

They separated when they both needed air, and rested their foreheads against each other "I love you Sara, so much, when I see you smile at me like that it makes me feel so happy" he whispered sincerely to her.

"Well it's you that makes me happy" she whispered back tenderly, then pecked him on the nose and said "I will always love you too Gilbert, never doubt that"

Gil sat back grinning at her "So I take it we need to be making an appointment to see the head of 'Hyde Park middle school' then?" he questioned already knowing the answer before she uttered it.

"Yeah, do it now, while I go get prodded and poked by Felix for his usual morning checks" she said standing to kiss him quickly and walking out the room happy.

Gil chuckled at her enthusiasm, then made the call to arrange the appointment.

Please leave a review, they give new writers like myself encouragement and enthusiasm to keep on writing.


	75. Chapter 75

_**Disclaimer**_ – _Please see chapter _1.

_**A/N **__Get well soon_ _to my really nice beta __**LovesFanfic**__,. This chapter is not beta'd, so all mistakes that there are will be totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Thanks also to my regular reviewers and anyone else who has left me a review so far, and also to the shy readers who haven't so far. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 75 - Equipment and Planning.**

Everyone had their lunch earlier, Felix had taken the kids and Hank to the park for a run around, while Sara took a nap on the couch. Gil had used the quiet time to research on the net for some aids for Andy, and for around the home that they could buy to help the boy with his deafness.

He had located a supplier of the electronic aids that would be good for Andy to use near to where Sara was going to have her PEAP session, so he decided to order and prepay for them on-line then he would go in and collect them while Sara was at her session.

Gil had also been thinking of what they could buy the kids for Christmas, Sara had paid and made some orders via her laptop that morning, things that her and Catherine had seen the kids looking at with interest the day before.

But he wanted to choose something for them himself, something that they would get a lot of use out of, be helpful, educational and fun. Two chemistry sets suitable for their age were a given and he found, paid and ordered them to be delivered.

Sitting back in his chair he gave the presents and Christmas a lot more thought, he only had a week and a half to come up with the perfect family Christmas, idea's started forming rapidly in his mind.

He got out of his seat to close the office door so that no one could sneak up on him while he put his secret plans into action, that done he retook his seat and spent the next 45 minutes on the computer and telephone making plans. Two very useful presents for the twins had been paid for and ordered, he had managed to phone one of his contacts and called in a favour to help him with Sara's main Christmas gift from him, and he had organised with some help, what he thought would be their perfect Christmas.

Quite chuffed with his efforts he shut down his computer, looked at the clock and realized Sara's appointment was in an hour, so decided to go wake her up with a cup of tea.

Gil placed the cup on the coffee table and gently sat down on the side of the couch next to Sara, she didn't stir so he ran his hand gently through her hair at the temple and leaned in to kiss her cheek softly "Sara honey, it's time to wake up" he whispered softly to her then gave her cheek another kiss.

Sara mumbled and stirred a little "Mmmmmm...Tired" but kept her eyes closed.

"Come on sweetheart, you have to get up, I hate to wake you when you are sleeping so peacefully, but your appointment is due soon" he said a little louder trying to rouse her "I made you a cup of tea honey"

She brought a hand up to rub her eyes, then stretched her back and legs like a feline, before opening her eyes slowly to be met by beautiful blue orbs and a loving smile "Mmmmmm...How long was I out for?" she asked as she sat up yawning.

Gil leaned in for a long tender kiss "Just under a couple of hours" he said as he broke from the kiss.

"That long, wow, I just feel like I just nodded off five minutes ago" she smiled at him then reached a hand to the back of his neck "Come here, that was a nice wake up call Gilbert" she said as she pulled him in for another more deeper sensual kiss.

The door flying open quickly and footsteps running down the hall had them separating quickly, and Gil handing her the cup of tea, then standing and going out to the hall, where the kids and Felix took of their shoes, and Hank ambled past him to go see Sara.

"Dad you wanna see how good Andy and Felix are at throwing the Frisbee, wow! They looked so cool. Andddddddd all the girls were watching them" she said excitedly, finishing with a tease and a shove to Andy's shoulder.

She turned to her brother and signed fairly quickly "//Andy and Jessica sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G//" she kept singing the line as she ran off up the stairs.

Andy looked annoyed and blushed profusely, then ran off after his sister. The sound of a herd of elephants going up the stairs preceded a door slamming up stairs , then banging could be heard for a couple of minutes until it then went quiet and another door slammed.

Grissom had frowned at the kids antics and looked at Felix questioningly "Jessica?" he simply stated.

Felix laughed "It would seem that your very shy son has an admirer in the form of one very confident pretty little Miss Jessica Davis" he chuckled "She only followed us home trying to get his attention, she lives on the next block, she purposely informed us" he said with amusement.

"Oh, girl trouble" Grissom said thoughtfully and smiled, _as he thought of himself at 'that' age, and all the little girls that had tried to get his attention too, but he had been more interested in his bugs and science to be bothered with them. _

"Yeah, girl trouble, she doesn't look like the sort to give up too easily either" Felix added pointedly before chuckling and walking into the kitchen to grab a drink.

Gil shook his head and went back in the family room to Sara.

"Dad?" was all Sara said to him questioningly.

Gil smiled warmly "Oh that, yeah, she called me 'Daddy' this morning when she got up, nearly chopped a finger off because she caught me off guard with it, I don't really think she realized what she had said either times" he said nonchalantly trying to hide from her what a big deal it had been for him to hear her call him that, and not wanting to upset her if the kids hadn't called her 'Mom' yet.

"Oh" was all she said with a little disappointment in her voice, then added, trying to make Gil feel better about trying to spare her feelings "I'm glad she seems comfortable enough to call you that. It's a good sign that shows she is settling in nicely" she sighed lightly as she stood "I'll go get changed"

Gil felt a little upset for Sara, now that he realized the kids hadn't referred to her yet as 'Mom', but CJ had now called him 'Dad' and 'Daddy', which probably made Sara feel like the kids weren't really that comfortable with her yet, but were with him, especially as far as the kids knew he was their biological, 'real' father.

It also worried and saddened him deeply to think that the kids might never possibly call Sara 'Mom', with them knowing that she wasn't, and never would be their biological mother, with their 'real' mothers memory still strong in their minds.

Gil sighed heavily, and thought that he would need to think of a good way to help cheer her up later, especially as her session with the councillor was going to no doubt dampen her spirit further.

A quarter of and hour later Felix had gone and they were all loaded up in the car on the way to the appointment.

Gil was driving with one hand on the steering wheel and one hand grasping Sara's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze every so often. The car pulled up in the parking lot and he put it in park before getting out and going round to her door to help her out "You want me to come in with you honey?" he asked her a little apprehensive.

"No, just have your cell on, I'll call you when I want you to come get me" she said trying to smile convincingly "I should be a couple of hours, okay. Don't worry honey" she added then leaned forward pecked him on the lips, then walked off into the practice.

He had seen the false smile she had given to try to convince him she was happy to be here, but he knew she was only here really to ease some of his worry and concerns about her.

He sighed heavily before jumping back into the car to go to their first destination.

When Gil had parked up, and just before getting out and entering the store, he had explained to Andy and CJ in detail what the store was, what they were about to buy, and why they were being purchased. Both had looked excited at the prospect of having new electronic gadgets and things to to play about with and to aid them all with Andy's deafness.

Walking through the main doors to the Audio and visual impairment supply store, both kids rushed ahead to an isle to look at and study all the things on display, as Gil went to the front counter and asked about his order.

The sales assistant disappeared for a couple of minutes then returned carrying a large box, then placing it on the counter and opening it, lifting the contents out slowly and placing them out for Gil to look at.

One of the larger boxes was picked up and expected by Gil and as he read the specifications he asked "Is this definitely the latest TTY (Teletext phone) model on the market at the moment?"

"Yes Sir, it's a new and very popular product at the moment, I have sold eight of these so far this week alone" the young man smiled cheerfully as he replied "The deaf college have quite a few on order too, the young people seem to really like the new design keyboard on it" he informed Gil confidently.

"Okay, good" Gil said absently and he then put it down again, to pick up the base unit and sensors for the noise alert system he had ordered "There are six sensors and two pagers to go with this unit, isn't there? as ordered?" He said looking at the boy making sure the order would be complete, so he wouldn't have to come back to complain later.

"Yes Sir the order is complete I packed it myself only a short time ago" he said smiling.

Gil looked through the rest of the items speaking quietly to himself "Four door knock flasher sensors, TTY and two mobile phones, personal pager system, noise alert system and extra sensors and two..."

He was cut of from his quiet inventory of the order, as Andy and CJ came rushing over, CJ clutching an item in her hands "Dad..." Andy started to say but was cut off by his sister.

"Dad Look how cool these vibrating alarm watches are, they have five different vibrate functions that can all be set to different alarms throughout the day, they have a cool blue back light too and ..." CJ informed him quickly and excitedly as she held up a sporty looking silver, black and chrome watch, then stopped abruptly, as she switched her gaze to what her Dad was holding in his own hand.

He chuckled then picked the second identical item up that was a packaged replica of what CJ held in her hand "Yeah I know, I got you both one" he said simply and amused handing them each the packages "Go put that back on the shelf, you can have a play about with your own now" he said motioning to the display watch.

CJ grinned widely and stepped forward to her Dad and quickly flung her arms around his waist in a tight bear hug "Ooh thanks Daddy" before releasing him to go put the watch back.

Gil was shocked at CJ's show of affection towards him after such a short time of knowing him, and although he had enjoyed the contact from his seemingly very happy daughter, it had felt very strange to him, after all he had only been comfortable with Sara invading his personal space and showering him with love and affection.

He supposed that in the coming months that would all change, and he would have to start feeling comfortable and enjoying the personal contact he would now be making not only with Andy and CJ, but their soon to be born son.

Sighing, he turned to Andy who had been watching him closely and suddenly felt a little uncomfortable and at odds with himself, _do I initiate a hug with Andy? Do I wait for him to?, if he wants to?, Christ! this social and personal interaction thing has never been my forte, give me my bugs any day, it's a lot simpler _His mind thought quickly.

Andy looked up into his Dads eyes seeing and understanding the struggle within the blue orbs and the emotions playing across them, so quickly he decided on a course of action and sincerely said "Thanks Dad, this is really cool you know" before dropping his gaze shyly to look at the watch in his hand.

Gil took the step needed to reach his son, then bent and placed his arm around his shoulders and squeezed gently before releasing him again and turning towards the counter, so as not to make too much fuss out of the shown affection.

He loaded up all the order and gathered the kids and left to go to their next destination.

Please review to let me know you are still reading the story or have a comment to make about the chapter. I know there are a lots of you out there that are reading it, and maybe haven't left a review so far. Please do, as they really do offer new writers like myself encouragement to keep on writing and coming up with new idea's for further chapters or new stories. I really do hope that you have enjoyed the story so far, it has been a pleasure writing it, and I would like to take the time to thank everyone who has read the story.


	76. Chapter 76

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N **__Firstly get well soon to_ _my beta __**LovesFanfic**__, Thanks also to every one who has left me a review so far, and keep on encouraging me to continue writing. All mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 76 – Custom made Gifts.**

The next destination was a small family jewellers two miles away, he had talked with the kids and told them he was buying Sara a gift for their wedding and for Christmas and he had sworn them to secrecy over it. He had given them an incentive to keep the secret by saying to them that they would be getting a weekly allowance, or maybe it was just a bribe, either way Gil wasn't really sure how the kids would take it.

He gave them a $100 dollars advancement each to use to buy Christmas gifts, saying that he would deduct a small amount from their weekly allowance to pay back the money owed, stating also that they would have to start doing chores around the house to earn the money.

They were in the jewellers now and both the kids were having a good look around the displays, Gil spoke to owner that he knew, and had met when he had been called to the shop as a crime scene, when a B&E had been committed.

Gil showed the owner a detailed sketch with instructions he had made for a custom made pendant, ear rings and bracelet that he required making to his required specifications, telling him when he would like them ready for, if at all possible..

"Yes, this should be quite easy for Conner to do, he has no other orders at present, they should be ready before Christmas Eve Dr Grissom, no problem" the elderly gentleman said smiling and referring to his son who was the designer and creator of the fine pieces of jewellery that was sold in the family store.

Gil glanced around to see if the kids were still occupied with looking at the displays, and seeing they were, slid another piece of paper with a design on it over to the gentleman.

"Oh" the Man simply said looking at the drawing.

Blushing slightly Gil said quietly "I am getting married on New Years eve, and this is a wedding present I would like to get for my bride to be" he explained a bit embarrassed "I know you probably haven't had a request like this before, and if it is going to be a problem for Conner to be able to create, it doesn't matter I could always try somewhere else" he sighed lightly, this was what he really wanted to get Sara to match with the other pieces he was buying her, but wasn't sure the owner would be able to accommodate his request.

The man took another look at the detailed drawing with the notes dotted around it. Although his son would have to purchase part of the beautiful piece from another store, to be able to create what Grissom wanted, he made a quick decision based on the fact that the CSI had done everything in his power to catch and prove the perpetrator guilty of his stores robbery.

"Yes, we can do this for you too. I think that Connor may enjoy creating something a little different to what he normally makes, leave it with me Dr Grissom" he said smiling at Gil and putting the order in a large book marked 'Custom creations' "I will see that Connor makes a start on them right away. I will call you when they are ready for you to collect"

Gil thanked him and gave him his contact card, asking him to only contact him on his cell phone, because of the nature of the surprise.

With a goodbye to the old gentleman, Gil gathering the kids up and he made his way to the car, Andy and CJ were both busy reading a leaflet containing some designs for a particular range of jewellery when his cell phone went off.

Flipping it open he didn't recognise the number displayed "Hello" he said tentatively wondering who the call could possibly be from.

"Hello Mr Gissom, my name is Stephanie, I am Dr Fleashman's receptionist, she asked me to give you a call to come and pick up your fiancée Sara" the woman said cheerfully.

"Is she okay?" Gil asked immediately full of concern, he had been expecting Sara to make the call to him and now with the reception having made the call, he was worried that something might have happened.

"Yes, I think she is okay now, she had a very rough session with Dr Fleashman today, she became very upset, but seems to have calmed a little now. The Dr wanted me to call you to ask you to come get her, she is in one of our quiet rooms at the moment having a cup of tea, but Dr Fleashman would like to speak with you as well, if that would be convenient for you Mr Grissom?" she asked hopefully.

Gil felt a little guilty for leaving her there alone, even though Sara had insisted that she would be okay. He should have maybe found a sitter for the kids and insisted he at the very least, wait for her in the waiting room.

"I should be there in about twenty minutes, and yes It would be fine for me to talk with the Doctor...Um, could you please tell Sara I will be there very soon?" he asked as we watched the kids stood by the car a few meters in front of him.

"Yes, that's fine I will tell her. Goodbye Mr Gissom" the receptionist replied.

"Thank you. Goodbye" Gil said flipping his cell shut, as he strode over to the car unlocking it with the remote.

The kids started to climb in "//Wont be long, I just need to make a call, okay//" he told them as the doors shut.

He quickly flipped the cell open again and pressed speed dial for Jim Brass, he decided to call Jim rather than Catherine because he knew she had already done so much for them already, and he didn't like to keep asking her all the time.

After 4 rings and answer came "Hey Gil, what can I do for you?" Jim said jovially.

"Listen Jim I need a quick favour, you busy right now?" Gil asked quickly forgetting to greet his friend as his thoughts were a little panicked.

"No, what do you want me to do?" he asked now a little worried at his friends quick talking and his worried tone.

"Sara has just had her first PEAP session about her nightmares and stuff, and the practice receptionist has just called to ask me to collect her because she has been very upset during the session, problem is I have the kids with me Jim..." he was cut of mid sentence.

"No problem Gil. Want me to meet you at the practice, then I could take the kids and maybe give them the tour of the PD, then get them some dinner, so you and Sara have some time alone for a while" Jim said offering his help, pleased that Sara was finally getting help with the nightmares and other stuff bothering her.

Gil sighed relieved at the offer "Thank you Jim, it would really help me out right now, you know where the practice is right?" he said getting into the car and starting the engine.

"Yeah, be there in ten minutes, bye" Jim said making towards his ford Taurus.

"Okay, bye" he said flipping the cell shut, glancing at the kids to make sure they had their seatbelts on.

Ten minutes later Gil was parked up in the car park waiting for Jim to arrive. He explained to the kids that Sara was feeling very tired and needed to be taken home for a sleep, he explained to the kids that they had spent enough time indoors over the last few days so Jim was going to take them out to visit the LVPD, then have dinner with them as a treat, then drop them of home later.

Jim pulled in the lot parking up, got out of his car as he watched Gil and the kids do the same, he opened the back door to the car for the kids to be able to get in, then turned and said "Hi Andy, CJ, ready for some fun" he smiled widely and stuck his thumb up to Andy as his sister signed to him what Jim has said, as he motioned for them to get in to the car.

Andy and CJ grinned at Jim excitedly, "Hi Uncle Jim" CJ happily said and got in the car, where as Andy just nodded at him, got in and shut the door.

Jim's eyebrows both shot up at the surprise of CJ calling him 'Uncle Jim' , as Gil came to a stop in front of him with a smirk.

"Yeah I know what you mean Jim, she has been calling me 'Dad' and 'Daddy', it takes a little getting used to doesn't it?" he asked his friend with a slight chuckle.

Jim's face then turned serious remembering why they were there "Cookie going to be okay Gil?" he asked full of concern for his pseudo daughter.

Gil sighed "Yeah, she will be Jim, I just need to get her home and settled then spend a little alone time with her. You gonna be okay with the kids?" he asked absently, his thoughts were on getting Sara home and comfortable again.

Jim let out a heavy sigh, then he slapped Gil on the shoulder "Good" he paused in thought briefly "Leave the kids to me, they'll be fine Gil, I'll get them back to you around eight. That okay buddy?" he said grasping the car door handle ready to open it.

"Yeah, thanks Jim" he said with a weak smile to show his sincere gratitude, as he then turned to walk into the practice but stopped and turned around again "Any problems call me on my cell" she called over before walking off again.

Jim jumped into the car and started the engine then cheerfully said "LVPD first I think, a little shopping, then something to eat, what do you say guys" rubbing his hands together excitedly.

CJ signed for Andy, then Andy said loudly "LVPD, wow! cant wait".

As CJ added "What we waiting for Uncle Jim, start driving"

Jim laughed loudly and took the car out of park and started to reverse.

_**A/N** Sorry for leaving it there guys but the chapter would have ended up as an epic, and I thought it would be a nice place to end this particular chapter to move on to the next one. I know that some of you do not like 'Cliffhangers' and such, but adding a little suspense here and there never did anyone any real harm, and in my opinion only adds to the story to make it more enjoyable. Oh and the gifts that Gil is having custom made, will all be revealed in future chapters!_

Please leave me a review as they are always greatly appreciated and encourage further writing.


	77. Chapter 77

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N **__Get well soon to my beta_ _**LovesFanfic**__. Thanks also to every one who has left me a review so far, and kept on encouraging me to continue writing. All mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Sorry, but there is lots of angst in this chapter. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 77 -Call, Doctor, Collect - part 1**

Quickly Gil made his way into the practice and approached the reception desk, where the young woman looked up at him "Gil Grissom you called me a short time ago, I've come to pick up my fiancée Sara Sidle and to talk with Dr Fleashman"

The woman smiled "If you could please take a seat Mr Gissom, I'll see if Dr Fleashman is ready for you yet" she said as she picked up a phone, pressed a button to connect her to the Doctors office.

Gil was too nervous and uncomfortable to sit, so just walked over to the window to look outside while he tried to calm himself as he waited to be called in.

He was trying to think what the doctor would possibly want to talk to him about, _would it be about Sara's traumatic childhood?, her more recent abduction by Natalie? or could it be something he was not yet aware of?, maybe it was something else that had happened to her in her past, and was only now affecting her, making her have nightmares? _all these questions ran through his mind as he tried to settle himself.

He wasn't really absorbing the view out of the window, or the sounds in the waiting room, the low playing radio station, people chatting quietly, he was too absorbed in his own thoughts.

_Could it possibly be all the changes that were happening with them both lately on top of what she had already experienced in the past months?. The unexpected pregnancy, the dramatic hospital admittance, her treatment, the bed rest and wheelchair, or how precarious the next few months would be trying to protect the precious life she carried of their son?, that they had created together with so much love. _

He ran his hand through his greying curly hair above his ear, a comforting gesture to himself, one that he used often when stressed or when his mind was in turmoil. It was the same gesture that reminded him of Sara, of how she would often do the same to him when they were alone together, when she was offering him some comfort after a bad shift or receiving bad news.

_The twins, was it too much for Sara to be expected to become an instant parent overnight, to two 11year old children with problems of their own? Most men and women are given months to adapt to becoming a parent, and all the adjustments they would both have to make to accommodate a new person in their lives. Sara had a very traumatic childhood, with bad parenting role models as she grew up. She had already voiced her fears to him of the possibility of possessing a murder gene, then it manifesting in her, to then lead on to her becoming like her own violent Mother._

He momentarily came back to the sounds in the office, and looked over his shoulder to see a gentleman coming out of one of the rooms. He sighed heavily and again ran his hand through his hair as he turned back to the window and his thoughts.

_He now began to think that by having the children come to live with them, expecting Sara to become an instant parent to his biological children from a previous relationship, after all she had already been through, had been the cause for her nightmares to flare up again._

_Had he been too absorbed in his own selfish desires to want his natural children to come and live with them, to create the perceived 'Ideal family' unit?_

_During that time, was Sara not wanting to disappoint him by saying 'No' to his desire of the 'Ideal family' , so had refrained from voicing her own personal fears again, so had she said yes, just to please him?_

Gil placed his palm flat on the cool pane of glass in the window in front of him, hoping to ground and steady himself, as he felt slightly dizzy by the overwhelming and tumultuous thoughts going through his mind, along with the numerous mixed emotions that ran through his body..

Closing his eyes to concentrated on the coolness and smoothness of the glass, the soft music playing in the room, and the chatter, he felt himself slowly return to his former normal self balance. Opening his eyes he deciding to take a seat and try to read a magazine to distract himself.

He had just sat and reached for a magazine when the receptionist called to him "Mr Grissom, sorry to keep you waiting, Dr Fleashman is ready to see you now, her office is the second door on the right" she said smiling and pointing down the corridor.

Gil thanked her and moved to the door, knocked and waited until he was called in.

He entered and saw that Dr Fleashman was tall, blonde,slim, in her fourtie's, confident and cheerful looking, and as she stood she held out her hand "Dr Grissom, it's very nice to finally meet you, Sara has talked a little bit about you" she said.

Gil strode to the chair in front of her desk and took her hand in his giving her a warm handshake "Please call me Gil. I'm sure Sara has spoken to you in reference to me being called Gil, so it would probably make things easier for us" he said trying to sound confident but inside he felt very nervous as he sat down.

"How is Sara?" Gil asked right away, his concern showing through.

Dr Fleashman smiled warmly at him, seeing straight away that this man had very deep feelings for her patient "She seems to have settled down quite a bit now, and is having some quiet time right now, but she did become extremely upset during our session, when I pushed her into revealing details of her nightmares for me" she paused to let Gil absorb her reassurance that Sara was aright at the moment as they talked.

"Good" was all Gil said quietly, mainly to himself.

"As you may know Gil, I have been Sara's councillor for a few years now, and I am fully aware of her past and the fact that she has also discussed this with you. Sara has given me permission today, to discuss with you her more personal and session details, as we both think this may help her" she said watching for Gil's reaction.

Gil sat back and tried to appear calm, as he masked his reactions to his emotions, but his eyebrow rose uncontrollably in surprise.

"Oh, okay, if it's going to help her then that is fine" was all he said as he waited for her to speak further.

The doctor smiled again seeing the reaction "As we both know Sara has had a very traumatic child hood, on top of that she has experienced some relationship difficulties in past years, over worked to the point of being a workaholic, and at times taken unnecessary risks to her health and safety" she paused and watched him nod in agreement.

Gil had squirmed slightly uncomfortable in his seat when she mentioned the relationship difficulties, knowing full well that it was a reference to his confusing actions towards Sara over the past years.

Dr Fleashman was already aware that the man in front of her, knew of all the information she was now relaying to him, but she wanted to see what his reaction and reply would be to hear a full catalogue of some of the things Sara had dealt with in her life so far. Sara had informed her that Gil knew more or less everything about her life, he just didn't know the finer details surrounding the abuse she had suffered at the hands of her father.

The information the doctor was about to reveal to him, had been kept back unbeknownst to him by Sara, because she had felt fearful and too ashamed to tell him. She had thought that it would just frighten him away knowing the whole truth, or it would make him pity her.

Sara didn't think she could, or would ever tell him, but she had given Dr Fleashman permission today to tell him her last secret. She had asked the her to give him some time to adjust to receiving the last sordid details of her childhood at the hands of her father, because she knew that he would be shocked and most likely deeply saddened by the news.

The doctor carried on her cataloguing of events in Sara's life "She has neglected at times to take care of herself properly, to keep herself healthy, and she has had some minor issues with alcohol. There's also the fact that she was attacked in an asylum having had a sharp tool held to her throat threatening her life, and in more recent months was abducted by a serial killer, placed under a car in the desert and left to die, before her strong survival instinct kicked in and she escaped. Only then to have to walk in the blazing desert sun without hydration for many hours before being rescued"

Gil listened intently, and was quite shocked when he heard the doctor list most of the awful events that had happened to Sara in her life. He had never really stopped to think to catalogue them himself and was quite appalled with himself for not doing so before, suddenly realizing that she probably still had issues concerning anyone, or all of these events.

"More recently Sara has become pregnant unexpectedly, and has had to deal with some health issues connected with it. I also believe that you now have two pre-teen children from a previous relationship of yours, that you just learned, about living with you, am I correct?" she asked the silent imperceptibly nodding man in front of her.

Gil let out a long breath "Yes, they were living in foster care for the last year, after their birth Mother died, and no known blood relatives could be traced. Their DNA was matched to mine after an investigation at the foster home for an assault, and until that point I was never made aware that I'd in fact fathered any children, apart from the child Sara and I are expecting" he answered needing to at least explain a little of how the twins had come into their lives. He was still feeling very uncomfortable and wasn't sure where she was going with the direction of the discussion.

Dr Fleashman could see that Gil was uncomfortable and apprehensive about where her words were leading, so she decided to ease the mood a little before she delivered Sara's news to him "Congratulations on the pregnancy Gil, I know that Sara is very happy to be carrying your child, she loves you very much. And congratulations on the upcoming nuptials also" she said and smiled warmly at him.

Gil gave a small shy smile and said "Thank you. I love Sara very much, that's why I want to be able to help her in any way I can" he said quietly and a bit shyly, hoping she would soon get to the point of the whole speech.

"Good, that is exactly what she needs" the doctor said then paused, to try to decide how to proceed with what she was about to reveal, and she knew Gil was waiting for her to get to the point of the conversation.

"Sara has told me all about her past, and has told me that she has told you, but there is something that Sara has been unable to tell you all this time, because of her fear of scaring you away, or you having pity for her, which she would never want you to have" she said clearly.

"I would never pity Sara, I hold a tremendous amount of respect for her as a person not to do that to her, and she could never scare me off with revelations about her past. I love her too much to do that" he paused and sighed at what he was going to say next

"I need her, and I know that she needs me too, we can get through this together, I'm sure of that, we just need to help each other through the tough times" Gil said confidently, letting the woman in front of him know exactly what his commitment to Sara was.

He would probably reflect later on the very private words and thoughts he had just spoken to a virtual stranger, that he would normally not do even to his long term friends.

Smiling softly the doctor sat up straighter in her chair to repeat what Sara had wanted her to reveal to Gil "Good, I can see that you are very committed to your future together, it looks like you are exactly what Sara needs in her life" she said warmly.

She sighed, then slowly added "What I am about to tell you may come as a shock, but you may have come to the conclusion yourself at some point anyway. When Sara was abused by her father, he was not only emotionally and physically abusive towards her, he was also sexually abusive to her too. It began at the age of nine and carried on until the night her mother killed her father" she finished speaking, taking a mental note of Gil's rigid posture and obvious shock. So she pressed a button on her phone pad signalling for a nurse to prepare and bring in a tray of drinks

Gil felt as though he had been kicked in the chest and winded, as he held his breath in shock at the impact of her words. His whole posture was sat rigid in the chair, his fists were clenched on the chair arms to the point of his knuckles beginning to turn white, he could hear his heartbeat pounding loud and fast in his ears.

Breath his body screamed at him, as he started to tremble all over as his emotions totally overwhelmed his already shocked mind.

_**A/N** Yeah I know I am cruel to leave it there and keep you hanging on but it couldn't be helped, It was an extremely hard chapter for me to write, so part 2 will be the next chapter._

_**PS. **Don't forget to breath, I don't want you holding your breath until the next chapter tomorrow!_

Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the chapter.


	78. Chapter 78

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N **__Get well soon_ _to __**LovesFanfic**__, who normally beta's my chapters for me, but is sick at the moment. Thanks to every one who has left me a review so far, and kept on encouraging me to continue writing. All mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Sorry, but there is lots of angst in this chapter. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 78 - Call, Doctor, Collect - part 2**

Gil's parlour was slightly grey as he exhaled a heavy breath quickly, then inhaled again, he continued his short and rapid breaths at a fast pace, trying desperately to get oxygen into his lungs as best he could, he bent forward in the chair to try to relieve the situation before he would inevitably succumb to fainting.

Knuckles almost white, and fingernails pressing into his palms painfully, he fought with a heaving chest to regain his normal breathing and composure.

Pure hatred had never been an emotion that Gil had ever experienced, or had he even voiced the term himself in all his years as first a coroner and then forensic scientist. He had felt disgust and loathing towards many of the vile criminals he had come in to contact with throughout his career, but never recalled ever thinking hatred towards them, that was until this moment in time.

In his prior thought process, and in his own personal opinion 'Hate' was a very strong word for anyone to use in regard to another person, and he had often challenged the ease of use of it by many, even going as far as chastising people for using the term so loosely.

Now he could fully rationalize some peoples past reasoning for being able to use the term so loosely. Right now he felt pure hatred, and barely restrained anger, towards the one person who's paternal job it was supposed to have been, to love, nurture and protect Sara, not hurt, abuse, and blatantly betray her trust.

Even though it was totally impossible to be able to ever, direct his hatred and anger at the one person he wanted to, it still didn't him stop him feeling these emotions, and he knew he always would in the future at the very mention of Sara's Father.

The strong emotion and sudden realization of now being able to use that term easily in reference to Sara's dead father scared him, because now he was thinking that this emotion was one of possibly many that preceded crimes of passion, and many murders.

He didn't like having these combined feelings, they had been absent from his repertoire of emotions in the past. He had thought himself incapable of ever feeling like this, like he wanted to be able to kill or seriously harm someone for what they had done to his beautiful Sara, but now the feelings were very real and apparent in his tortured mind, and would be for a long time to come.

Dr Fleashman could see clearly Gil's struggle to breath and control his emotions, she had witnessed this process numerous times before in her patients and knew exactly what to do, so she stood quickly, opened and reached into her drawer and pulled out a brown paper bag, then walked around the table.

She opened the bag and made a scrunched up neck like hold, knelt down in front of him and spoke calmly "Gil sit back and use this to breath into" she said pushing on his shoulder to make him sit up, while placing the bag near his mouth.

Gil snatched the paper bag desperately, eyes wide and chest heaving quickly, then brought it to his mouth to cover it, breathing short and rapidly, his skin colour was still slightly grey from the lack of oxygen.

"Listen to me Gil, try to slow your breathing down into the bag, your just having an anxiety attack, everything will be okay, we just need to get your breathing under control, okay?" she said fairly loudly to get his attention.

He concentrated on his rapid short breaths, but heard her instructions, and nodded briskly, as drops of perspiration formed on his forehead, chest and down the centre of his back. His chest hurt with the exertion of trying to breath and the wildly beating heart within it.

"Try to slow it down Gil...Slowly breath in...Then let it out again... Slowly, that's right, your doing great" she said soothingly as she gently grasped his wrist that was holding the bag, to check his pulse.

"Your doing great...Slowly in...Then slowly out...That's much better Gil" Dr Fleashman said as she felt his pulse begin to slow to a less dangerous pace, and observed that he was beginning to breath much slower.

A knock came on the door and the doctor shouted to enter. The nurse brought a tray in, placed it on her desk, then quickly left again.

Dr Fleashman was now a little happier that Gil's breathing and pulse were slowing to a much more healthier rate now, so let go of his wrist, went back round the desk to retake her seat.

Five minutes later Gil took the bag away from his mouth, laying it in his lap whilst still clutching it, he kept his breathing slow and under control and started to feel much better, the hurting in his chest, that he had thought was an impending heart attack was now easing, as he started to feel a lot calmer and less panicked.

"How do you take your tea Gil?" the doctor asked kindly motioning to the tray.

He felt a lot calmer, but he could now feel some fatigue seeping into his body "Milk, no sugar please" he smiled weakly, a little embarrassed at his loss of control in front of a stranger in his eyes.

The doctor placed a cup and saucer with two chocolate chip cookies on it, in front of Gil on the desk "Here drink this and eat the cookies, you will feel a little weak for a short time, but this should help" she said helpfully.

Gil took several sips of the drink and made a start on the cookies.

"Gil you have just had an anxiety, or as is more commonly termed, a panic attack. The symptoms can often mimic those of a heart attack, angina, and other heart conditions. Have you ever experienced these kinds of symptoms before today?" she asked him.

"No. Never, but there is a history of heart disease in my family, my father died at a fairly young age of a heart attack" he said, indirectly revealing his own secret fear that he would one day just drop dead of the same thing that his father had died of.

Dr Fleashman immediately picked up on Gil's normally well hidden, secret fear "Well, by what Sara has told me about your profession, and by what I know, you will have undergone extensive yearly physical exams, so if your physician hasn't already picked up on any cardiac problems so far, it looks like you will most likely never have any kind of heart disease like your father had" she said reassuringly.

"Thank you" he said for her kind reassurance.

They talked briefly about the panic attack, and the possible cause. Even though at first Gil was reluctant to admit to his feelings and emotions that had scared him in to bringing on the attack, but the doctor reminded him about doctor patient privacy and her ethics as a psychologist. She recommended some sessions for Gil with her, to help him understand and control his thoughts, feelings and emotions better in the future to prevent any more anxiety attacks.

Gil agreed to taking the sessions with her, even though he had never had any of this kind of help in the past, and wasn't fully comfortable with the idea.

Dr Fleashman explain in a little more detail what Sara's abuse had been at the hands of her father. Then she told him how Sara's fear of him, or any of her friends ever finding out the full truth of her past and then them pitying her, along with her more recent kidnapping and all the new changes in her life, had most likely caused her night terrors to resurface.

one weekly, two hour session with her were recommended for Sara, along with advice to him, to try not to have too many more changes happening to her in the immediate future. Rest and relaxation were also recommended, along with more gentler leisure activities, and more interesting things at home for her to do.

The doctor felt that Sara's mental and physical restrictions, with not being able to work and having to use the wheelchair, were probably not helping her situation so she advised Gil to try to find things for her to combat them.

She asked Gil to keep notes on any particularly strong feelings and emotions that he struggled with, that he might experienced over the next month, and to bring them to all their sessions so that they could review them together.

Dr Fleashman already knew that Sara had a very good recall memory, so she hadn't asked her to keep a diary of her nightmares, and had just told her the recommendations she was making.

The talk now finished, Gil was eager to go and be with Sara, so that he could take her home and spend some quality time with her "Can I see Sara now please?" he asked hopefully.

The doctor stood and pointed to another door in her office that led to the quiet room "If you would like more drinks just press the button near the door and a nurse will bring you some, you don't need to tell me when you are leaving, the receptionist will let me know" she said opening the door for Gil "Oh and don't forget to schedule appointments for you both before you leave, it was very nice meeting you Gil" she said as she shook his hand.

"Thank you very much Dr Fleashman for all your help, I appreciate all you have done" Gil said sincerely.

She watched him walk over to Sara curled up on the couch in the room, before closing the door, ready for her next patient.

_**A/N** Your next letter in the baby name guessing game id the letter **'O'.**_

Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	79. Chapter 79

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N **__Hope you are feeling better, to __LovesFanfic_,_who usually beta's my story. Thanks also to every one who has left me a review so far, and kept on encouraging me to continue writing. All mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 79 -Call, Doctor, Collect - part 3**

As he came up to the couch Sara was curled up on it with her back to him, he heard the door close behind him, so took in a deep steadying breath and spoke "Sara honey"

She didn't move, so he peered over the top of her leaning forward, seeing she was asleep, so he sat down gently next to her placing his hand on her back, he started rubbing it in slow gentle circles "Sara honey, it's time to go" he said soothingly.

Sara took in a deep breath and shuffled around slowly on to her back with her eyes still closed "Mmmmmm...Gil" she murmured.

Gil gently moved the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear affectionately, he could see the dried tear tracks on her cheeks where she had fallen asleep crying "Yeah it's me, come on sweetheart, lets get you cleaned up, then I'll take you home, okay" he said, leaning forward to kiss her lips gently.

"Uh huh" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, then opened them slowly to look deeply into his eyes to see if she could read his thoughts and emotions, to see if she could see any pity in them, but all she saw was a little sadness, much love, tenderness and adoration. Seeing this she smiled lovingly at him.

He saw slight fear and apprehension in her eyes as they locked on to his searching desperately to see if he now pitied her, seeing non, he saw the same love and adoration appear in her eyes, that he thought was most likely reflected in his own right now.

The smile she now gave him made him feel a whole lot better "Lets go home honey" he whispered and leaned in to give her a tender kiss, before helping her up of the couch.

She nodded and with his help went over to the sink in the room, wet a paper towel to clean her face, that done she took his hand in hers, then they both left the office making their appointments on the way out.

Sara fell asleep again in the car on the journey home, so when they got to the house Gil managed to lift her out of the car, then carry her whilst maneuvering them through the house and up to the bedroom.

As he got to the bedroom she started to stir "Shhhhhhh...lets get you settled honey, then you can go back to sleep again" he whispered to her, as he helped her gently undress, then into her night wear.

She lazily slipped in between the sheets, immediately grabbing his pillow and burying her face in it "Mmmmmmmmm" she moaned quietly.

He pulled the comforter up around her shoulders, kissed her temple "Sleep, beautiful butterfly, I'll be back soon" he whispered to her, before he went downstairs to a do a few chores, and prepare their dinner.

He fed and let Hank out in the yard, and as he came back in he heard the upstairs toilet flush, signaling that Sara was now awake. So he served up two plates with the food he had prepared earlier, and a drink of chamomile tea, before taking the tray up to the bedroom for them both to eat.

Their dinner and drinks finished, they were now both settled on the bed, her inside the covers cuddled into his side her head resting on his chest, him on top still in his day cloths, his chin resting on top of her head.

"Honey, I know you have had a rough day today and you've talked enough, but you do know if you ever want to talk to me about anything, I will always be here for you, just please remember that, okay" Gil whispered to her then kisses the top of her head.

Sara let out a long breath "I know, and I love you for it too" she paused "I'm not ready to talk about it just yet, I'm only just getting my head around the fact that you now know the full truth about my past" she sighed lightly "But I do promise you, we will talk, when I feel up to it, okay honey" she said and lightly rubbed his chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep it from you, it's..." she was cut of by his words.

"It's okay sweetheart, I understand" he said kissing her head "Whenever your ready, no pressure, I'm not going anywhere" Gil said quietly as he played with a loose strand of her hair.

Sara whispered "Thank you" as she snuggled against him.

"I know we've had a lot to cope with lately Sara, but I'm sure things will start to settle down soon, we just need to get Christmas and the wedding over with and the kids to school, then we can relax a little more. If needed, I'll take some more vacation time so I can be at home with you to help out, okay" Gil said reassuringly, giving her a firm squeeze.

She was about to protest about him taking more time off when he stopped her.

"Right now honey you and the kids are my first priority, not the lab, it's not gonna disappear because I'm not at work, I'm needed here at home, so that is where I will be for the foreseeable future, okay" he said kissing her head.

Sara started to relax and let her exhaustion from her troubled and upsetting session overtake her body "Gil, where are the kids?" she said suddenly, lifting her head and looking up at him, having just realized that she hadn't thought about them at all for the last few hours.

Gil smirked at her "Jim's got them, he's going to give them the tour of the PD, take them for some dinner and just keep them occupied for the next few hours, so we can have some you and me time" he said leaning down for a slow tender kiss.

"Mmmmm" she murmured as she pulled away "You sure he's going to be okay with two pre-teens he hardly knows?" she asked a bit sceptically.

Gil chuckled "Come on Sara this is Jim your talking about, if he can keep a station full of police officers in line, I'm sure two kids are a piece of cake for him" he said amused.

"Yeah, I suppose your right" she chuckled herself "I bet he is spoiling them right now, just like Catherine did the other day buying them new sweatshirts, books and stuff" she sighed, she didn't want to spoil the kids fun, but she was afraid the kids would get used to being spoiled "We are gonna have to keep an eye on the guys spoiling them, we don't want the twins turning into brats do we now" she said thoughtfully.

He smiled at her "They all like the kids Sara, and after hearing about their last year in foster care, they just want to spoil them a little and show them a good time, let them have a bit fun, the novelty will soon wear off, don't worry about it" he said confidently.

"Yeah, the novelty will wear off with the twins probably, but then the focus will switch to this little one" she said placing her hand protectively on her baby bump and smiled happily.

"Yeah, I think your right on that one sweetheart" Gil said placing his hand on top of hers on her tummy and gently sighed "I can't wait for him to be born Sara, to see his little face, and touch and hold him" Gil whispered rubbing his hand on top of hers soothingly.

"I hope he looks just like you Sara, with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, brunette curly hair, dainty little nose, and that adorable pouting mouth of yours" he said lifting her chin up, so that he could lean down to kiss her tenderly.

Sara pulled away from the kiss a little flushed, smiling a bit shyly at him for the compliment, before settling her head back on his chest, and getting comfortable and closing her eyes.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, besides i would much prefer that he looks like you" she mumbled, then sighed lightly as she felt the tug of sleep on her mind and body.

Half an hour later Sara was peacefully fast asleep, so Gil gently maneuvered her on to his pillow and slipped off the bed, kissing her temple gently before leaving her, so he could go downstairs to wait for Jim and the kids arriving home.

Sat in the family room on the couch, he read Sara's pregnancy book with much interest, he was currently reading a section about her stage of the pregnancy of nearly 16 weeks, discovering that very soon, she would be able to feel some movement from their son, which made him smile happily.

Ten minutes later he heard the front door open.

_**A/N** Please can any body help me, I am looking for the very first fan fiction story I read. I first started reading fan fiction about a year ago, and the story I am looking for got me hooked, and I would like to read it again. I can't remember the name of the story, or the Author, but it is about GSR, their relationship is unknown to the others, Sara is out of town, and is due home on a flight, but an airplane crashes at Macaran airport, Las Vegas at the time of Sara's scheduled flight is due for landing, and Gil and the team are called to the scene to investigate, a female body is found and they all think it is Sara, and Gil is devastated by it. If anybody could tell me the name of the story or the Author I would be really grateful._

Please leave me a review to let me know you are still reading and interested in the story, just one word will do, all reviews are very much appreciated.


	80. Chapter 80

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1, nor do I own ipod, or the Chicago Cubs,_

_**A/N **__Hope you are feeling better to LovesFanfic, who usually edits and proof reads my story._ _Thanks also to every one who has left me a review so far, and kept on encouraging me to continue writing. All mistakes that remain are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 80 Brass and the kids**

Brass gave them an extended tour of the police department and both kids seemed to really enjoy it, CJ asked loads of interesting questions of Jim, where as Andy usually just pointed expecting Jim to understand what he wanted to know, and luckily most times he did.

They were stopped a few times by some female office staff and colleagues to make a fuss over the cute kids, who all, automatically thought they were his grandchildren, he didn't have the heart to correct them, so what if they thought that, he liked the idea of being their Grandpa, and if it wasn't doing anybody any harm, what difference did it make.

Officer Formansky strode cockily down the corridor towards him as they were coming out of his office "Got ourselves two new little playmates there Boss? Who are they? your latest piece of ass's kids" he said sarcastically.

"So what if I have Formansky, what business is it of yours anyway, and don't you ever talk like that around these kids again or you'll be finding yourself out of a job" Jim said annoyed with a glare, he never did like the guy, and if he had a good enough reason to transfer of fire him he would have already by now.

_God damn cocky smart mouth, I wont have him cussing and talking filth and stuff in front of CJ and Andy. Stupid prick wants to get himself a life, and stay the fuck away from me if he has any sense._

Jim marched off down the hall followed by the kids, CJ had put her hand behind her back secretly to give Formanshy the finger, then shot him a smug grin before she rounded a corner.

Officer Formansky stood stunned and a little annoyed at Brass's threat, and the little girls sheer cheek at giving him the finger.

The police department tour was now over but the kids were still interested in seeing a lot more "Uncle Jim can we go see the labs where Dad and Sara work" Andy asked Jim in his loud monotone but excited voice.

"Yeah can we! can we please Grandpa" CJ said animatedly, intelligently using the term 'Grandpa' to her own advantage, after hearing the fussing women make the mistake, and Jim not correcting them on it.

_This cute little girl sure already knows how to wrap me around her little pinky finger,she's very intelligent with it too, enough to use anything to her advantage. Christ do they take all the little girls aside in kindergarten to give them special lessons in how to work us men, and give them tips on how to get into our hearts. _

_Bet she will be able to teach Catherine a few tricks in that department in the years to come._ He chuckled at his last thought as he made his decision "Okay, we might as well grab a couple of soda's in the break room for you two while we are there, come on" he said as he led the way to his car.

All three entered the lab doors, and after Judy on reception making a fuss over them giving them a handful of candy each they walked into the break room.

CJ walked over and sat heavily on the couch next to Greg who was reading a comic and leaned into the young CSI "What you reading there?" she said getting his attention.

Greg looked at her and grinned lowering the comic to his lap "Just an old comic, wanna take a look?" he said offering it to her.

She grinned "Thanks" she replied happily and opened it to take a look and began reading.

Brass was over by the drinks dispenser machine with Andy getting the soda's "How come your in early Greg?" Brass asked looking over.

"Still got some processing to do for that pile up yesterday, plus I am waiting on results but they are backed up in DNA, so I thought I would come in and help clear the backlog" he said as he smiled over at Andy and slowly but clumsily signing //Hi Andy//.

//Hi// Andy quickly signed to him before taking his can and opening it to take a drink.

"Where did you learn that?" Brass asked amazed.

Greg chuckled "Got myself a 'Teach yourself ASL instruction book' from the book store, and I have all the information printouts for the ASL courses locally, that have been put in everyone's pigeon holes for them to decide when they want to start lessons, including yours" he said cheerfully.

"Good, any chance you could pick up a few more of them books for the rest of the team and I? Brass asked him.

"Yeah sure I'm going to the Mall tomorrow" Greg said pleased that he wasn't the only one genuinely interested in learning ASL, so they could all communicate better with Andy.

"You pay for them and let me know the cost, then I'll give you the cash when I see you next okay, and it might be a nice idea to have a team breakfast with Gil, Sara and the kids, so we can discuss class options" Brass said smiling at the thought of Sara enjoying his suggestion.

"Yeah will do" Greg replied "Well I better go see how my results are doing, see you later guys" Greg said cheerfully then slowly signed //Bye// to Andy.

Jim took them on the grand tour of the lab, looking in on everyone working and introducing the kids just as 'Andy' and 'CJ' only, he left out the floor to the morgue and the other associated rooms feeling it wasn't the kind of place that kids should be looking around.

Andy had loved the tour of the lab and his eyes were everywhere looking at all the equipment and stuff, he had been grinning and smiling the whole time and looked very excited to be in this kind of environment.

_That kid is most definitely Grissom's kid, anyone who knows Gil wouldn't need a DNA test result to believe he was, watching Andy with such interest, concentration and passion for science just like his Dad is enough proof. I wonder whether we will have another Dr Grissom working the LVPD crime lab in years to come _Jim thought with an affectionate smile.

A clearly annoyed Conrad Ecklie approached Jim and the kids in the corridor that led to the exit "Brass, this lab isn't a kindergarten or playground you know, this is a very expensively equipped government run laboratory, where very important and often time sensitive work goes on 24/7, there are very dangerous chemicals, experiments, weapons, and evidence on display throughout the whole building. What the hell are you doing bringing 'Them' in here?" he said pointedly to the kids with clear disdain for the twins, who were now both stood very close to Jim, CJ grasped Jim's hand clearly not liking Ecklie.

"We have high security measures in place to prevent just 'anybody' walking in off the street and taking a look around, you know" he said his voice rising at the end.

Jim shook his head "Look Conrad, these two are my Grandchildren, and I would watch what you are saying around them, if I were you. I was giving them the tour of the lab and they were by my side the whole time, so no harm was done okay. Now if you will excuse me we are leaving now, goodbye" he said as he stepped past Ecklie and walked to the exit followed closely by the kids.

"I didn't like that nasty bald man, he's bossy and a bully" CJ said to Jim as they made their way out.

Jim just chuckled and said "That's okay kid, nobody likes Ecklie anyway"

Sat in the car now CJ asked with a sweet smile "Where to now Grandpa?"

"The Mall to go get you two a treat for being such great kids, then we'll eat, okay" he said grinning.

CJ smiled a bit shyly at the compliment "Okay" she said, then signed to her brother who was now sat in the front next to Jim.

"You kids tired yet?" Jim asked making sure he wasn't keeping them out too late.

"Nah" CJ said quickly, as she asked Andy if he was tired "No I'm good" Andy said to Jim quite happily.

"Okay, lets get going then" he said as he started the car.

A few hours later and they were making their way back to the Grissom residence in Jim's car, fed and happy with the gifts that Jim had bought them.

Andy had his new deluxe edition junior microscope, Cubs ball cap, and books in the front seat while he sat reading the instructions for the microscope.

CJ sat in the back happily listening to her new ipod, that the assistant had kindly put some tracks on it for her, wearing her Chicago Cubs shirt and ball cap.

Jim had seen CJ try to hide a yawn a few times, and outright saw Andy yawn ten minutes earlier, so he had decided to get them home before he had them both asleep in his car.

Pulling up outside the house they all got out and gathered their things, then walked into the house.

Gil was sat in the family room on his own reading when everyone walked in "Hey Jim..." Gil said but was cut off from saying any more.

CJ sat down with a jump next to Gil "Dad, I swear we had a brilliant time, we went to the police station first then the lab where you work, and we went to the mall to eat, and look what Grandpa bought me, a new ipod, isn't it cool Dad?" CJ said excitedly as she thrust the ipod forward for Gil to look at.

Gil smiled "Yes, it is cool as you put it, are you tired honey?" he asked as he brushed the girls hair out of her face.

"Not really" she said giving a quick glance to Jim, to see if he would rat her out.

"I see you've been spoiling them Jim" Gil said with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, who else am I gonna spend my money on, come on, let me have a bit of fun" Jim said hoping it wouldn't become an issue.

Andy stood resting on the arm of the chair next to Gil and held out his new microscope for his Dad to take a look at. Gil put his glasses back on and started to read the box with interest.

Looking up at Andy he smiled then put the box down and signed to his son that it looked a really good model and that he would show him some stuff tomorrow that he might like to look at under the microscope, he also signed and said "//Right you two, I think you should start getting ready for bed now, say thank you to Jim for your gifts, and taking you out today//" he said in a fatherly tone.

CJ jumped up and ran and jumped into Jim's lap to give him a very enthusiastic hug, then kissed him on the cheek "Thanks Grandpa" she said as she got up and then did the same to Gil before saying goodnight to everyone, before running out the door.

Jim was stood up now as Andy came over slowly and a little shyly holding out his hand, saying "Thanks, I had a great day today".

Taking Andy's hand Jim pulled the boy into a quick manly hug before releasing him, with a grin on his face and a thumbs up sign.

Andy turned slightly blushing to his Dad and smiled a little embarrassed "Good night" he said as he picked up his box and left the room slowly and went up to bed.

Gil looked at Jim questioningly "Grandpa?" he asked his friend.

Jim chuckled "Blame CJ for that one, she has been calling me it all day since everyone at PD thought they were my grandchildren, I guess if you, Sara and the kids are okay with it, then so am I" he said smiling.

"Yeah that's okay by me Jim, and I cant see the others having a problem with it either" Gil said chuckling "They got to you too already Jim, I see?" he asked on a laugh.

"Yeah well Sara's the nearest thing to a daughter that I will ever have, and you know how she can sometimes get me to do whatever she wants me to do, and I love her for it, really" he sighed lightly "I guess the kids have somehow crept into the same place Sara has too" he sighed contentedly, he had really enjoyed his day with the kids "Not that I don't think the same of you too buddy" he added somewhat awkwardly escaping Gil's eyes.

"How did Cookies session go, she okay?" he asked quickly changing the mushy subject.

Gil rubbed his hand over his face "She's sleeping right now, she was exhausted. It was a bit rough on her, she got really upset because she had something to tell me, that she couldn't, and it was probably not helping with her nightmares"

He sighed heavily before looking Jim right in the eye "The psychologist told me that her father also sexually abused her as a child, from the age of nine, she was too scared and ashamed to tell me because she thought I would just pity her" Gil put his head down and looked in his lap

"God damn sick bastard!" Jim cursed under his breath and sat heavily on the couch, he'd had his own suspicions to the fact with how Sara sometimes reacted on some cases.

"God Jim, I could never feel pity for her, respect, admiration and love, yeah that's easy, but never pity" he sighed "I had a suspicion that he had sexually abused her, some of the signs were there when we had cases involving kids in the same situation, but because she never said anything to me, I just assumed he hadn't"

He sighed resignedly, not really sure if he wanted to reveal his loss of control earlier, but then decided to "When I was told today, it was like I had been punched in the chest,... I had a massive panic attack at hearing the the full truth of her prolonged abuse,...The doctor had to help me through the attack, because I panicked and thought I was having a heart attack" he said as his shoulders slumping slightly.

Jim was a little shocked that Gil had revealed his loss of control, he'd not seen many instances where 'The great Gil Grissom' was not in total control, so was surprised to say the least. Then he reflected on how he had seen many little changes in him over the last couple of years, and no doubt he thought that was attributed to his relationship with Sara.

He wasn't sure what to offer his friend in the way of words, and quite frankly he felt a little uncomfortable at his revaluation "You gonna be okay buddy?" Jim asked sympathetically standing up.

Gil sighed again and looked up at him "Sure, a few session's with the doctor for help with preventing the panic attacks, and concentrating on Sara a bit more should do the trick" he said trying to muster up a convincing smile, but it came out fake "You better be getting off to work soon, thanks for today Jim, I really appreciate the help" he added.

"Night off, but your right I need to get going to leave you all in peace, and it was a pleasure to have the kids Gil. Just give me a call if want me to do it again, okay" Jim said walking to the door.

"Thanks Jim" Gil said as he walked his friend to the door, letting him out before locking up, and going up to bed for the night.

Please press that little button below and leave me a review of comment.


	81. Chapter 81

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1, nor do I own Hyde Park middle school, Chicago Cubs baseball team, or the store chain Gap._

_**A/N**_ _Thanks to every one who has left me a review so far, and kept on encouraging me to continue writing, especially my loyal reviewers, you know who you are. Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 81 Playmate**

Saturday morning arrived and everybody had slept right through the night, neither Andy nor Sara had any nightmares and all woke up feeling refreshed to start a new day, and after them all having eaten breakfast, with the kids helping Gil clean up, CJ then tended to Hank, while Sara practised some of her ASL skills with Andy in the family room.

Felix had turned up and carried out his usual checks on Sara, then sat watching the ASL lesson.

A light lunch was prepared for everyone by Gil, and they all ate in the dinning room, Andy and CJ cleaned up the dishes, then went out to the yard to play with Hank as Sara and Felix watched sat comfortably in two recliners.

Gil went to feed his bugs in the basement, then went out in the yard to take a look at the bee colony that he was studying, and had been neglecting the last couple of weeks. He smiled as he remembered seeing Sara for the first time dressed in the bee suit, showing her the bee's as she asked intelligent questions about the colony collapse disorder he was doing research for. She smiled the whole time, that was until one particular bee landed on her hand and decided to sting her after he had just reassured her that she would be safe to let them land there.

When Gil finally left the bee hive to go back into the house, he could see Sara sat in one of the lounger seats on the patio as Felix, Andy, and CJ playing with Hank trying to get the dog to jump up for the Frisbee that was being thrown between the three.

The kids both wore their Cubs ball caps, and a Gap t-shirt each, CJ's was red to go with her blue cut off denim shorts, Andy's t-shirt was black with his grey cotton shorts, his cap on backwards and they both wore sandals.

Gil smirked as he walked towards them, he suddenly launched into the air to intercept Andy's attempt to throw the Frisbee high in to the air to felix, catching it perfectly, then landing on his feet squarely, to then quickly bring his arm behind his back, to throw it with a flick of the wrist to a stunned CJ.

CJ wasn't quick enough to catch it because she was so shocked by her Dads quick move she just stood like a statue, as it fell to the ground.

Andy and Felix were very impressed with the move and stood with big grins on their faces at CJ's shock.

"Oh, Wow! Dad! That was soooooooooo cool, do it again, go on" CJ encouraged him to join in with them, for the Frisbee throwing game.

They threw the Frisbee between themselves for about half an hour, each of them trying to impress the other with different moves, Gil showed Andy and CJ a few moves that they didn't know how to do, realizing he was getting a little out of breath he decided to leave them to it, and go and sit with Sara.

Taking a seat right next to Sara he leaned over to her and gave her a nice long kiss "You okay sweetheart?" he asked her a little breathless and a tender smile.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you get all hot and sweaty" she said seductively "Didn't think you liked sport Dr Grissom, apart from the beautiful game of baseball that is" she teased.

Gil chuckled "Yes, baseball is a beautiful game, but not as beautiful as you are my dear" he shot back at her.

She blushed slightly "So, where'd you learn to throw a Frisbee like that Gilbert?" she asked genuinely interested.

He smirked at her "Oh, you know college, when I was waiting around for one of my experiments to develop or at the weekends sometimes, a couple of my buddies and I would have a little throw around to get rid of some excess energy" he said, then added "But I have better ways now, of burning off any excess energy thanks to you" he said quietly, so as not to be heard, and adding a wiggle of his eyebrows

Sara laughed out loud, then settled and said "Well Mr hot and sexy bugman , I think you should go get a shower, then you can set all that new electronic stuff up you just bought" she said rubbing his thigh affectionately.

"Wanna come scrub my back for me?" he teased, with a chuckled at her raised eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, and have Felix and the kids come looking for us, another time honey" she said then sighed heavily in disappointment.

Gil laughed then stood up leaning in for a long sensual kiss, then he pulled away "Back in twenty" he said before stepping into the house to go for his shower.

Sara went into the kitchen to get some cold drinks for everyone, as Felix, Andy and CJ carried on playing with the Frisbee energetically.

Seated outside again with everyone sat around her busily drinking the cool drinks and catching their breaths, CJ asked Sara "When are we going to be starting school?"

Sara smiled and brushed her hand through CJ's curls affectionately "//Your Dad and I have already done some researched into the school in the area, and we think we have found one that will suit you both very nicely, it's near to the lab too//" she said and signed to both the kids.

"//What's it like?//" she asked really interested, as Andy closely watched his sisters and Sara's hands.

"//Well it's called Hyde Park middle school, it is an academy for science and maths, it has lots of clubs and activities, like chess and quiz club, and you can do some sports there too//" Sara chuckled as both kids eyes widened at the details she was relaying to them "We have an appointment to see the head on Monday morning, so we can all go and have a look round the school. So if everything is okay with the school, and you both like it, you should be starting after the Christmas vacation//"

"//Cool, I can't wait//" CJ said excitedly.

"Me too, I hope they have really modern equipment in their labs, my last schools labs were lacking any of the good stuff" Andy said thoughtfully, looking directly at Sara.

Sara smiled warmly at Andy squeezing his hand lightly, then signed "// I'm sure you will find out on Monday, no doubt//"

Aloud knock came from the front door.

"I've got it" Gil shouted down the hall to the back of the house.

A couple of minutes later Gil stepped out of the house with a little girl about the twins age following him.

"Hi Andy" the girl said to Andy waving in front of his face to get his attention.

"Hi" he replied rather reluctantly, then rolled his eyes as she turned to Felix and CJ.

"Hi there CJ, hi Felix, thought I'd come see what you were doing, see if you wanted to hang out together" she said cheerfully.

Gil smiled as he watched the girls confident interaction with everyone, especially with Andy, chuckling when he rolled his eyes. He turned to his amused fiancée "Sara this is Jessica, you remember me telling you about Felix and the kids meeting her yesterday at the park"

He smirked at Sara then turned back to the girl "Jessica this is Sara, Sara meet Jessica Davis"

"Hi Sara, it's nice to meet you" Jessica said politely, then sat herself in a seat right next to Andy, smiling and trying to get his attention.

Andy was squirming in his seat and slightly flushed, as he looked down at the glass in his hand trying to escape her gaze.

Gil took pity on him, seeing how uncomfortable he was feeling, so he tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention so he could sign to him //Wanna come help me set up the electronics son//

Andy's face lit up brightly at his Dad rescuing him, so he got up out of his chair quickly and walked into the house expecting to be followed.

Gil laughed as his eyes met Sara's and she shook her head in amusement, he stood quickly pecked her on the cheek and went into the house.

Sara turned to CJ, who was now sat next to a disappointed looking Jessica "CJ, you wanna get Jessica a soda, then maybe take her up to show her your room?" she suggested, so the girls could get better acquainted.

"Okay, you coming?" CJ said as she stood up.

"Yeah" Jessica seemed to brighten up a little at the invite.

"Come on boy" CJ shouted to Hank as she went into the house followed by Jessica and the dog.

Gil and Andy set all the electronic hearing impairment help equipment up around the house and tested it out vigorously, Gil enjoyed working with his son and having him helping , and Andy seemed to really enjoy himself too.

CJ and Jessica spent a couple of hours up in the bedroom chatting and listening to music, on occasions they could be heard singing together loudly, or just simply laughing out loud.

Sara had a long nap on the couch in the family room, while Felix did some studying in the kitchen.

Hours later Jessica had stayed for some dinner after making a call to her parents to ask permission, she had sat next to Andy again, occasionally smiling widely at him, but mainly chatting to CJ, as the amused adults observed and ate quietly.

When Jessica left, Felix had walked her home to make sure she was okay, before he too went to his own home.

Andy was relieved when Jessica left, letting out a long heavy sigh, he could now relax, no longer being under the constant scrutiny of the girl, and his amused parents.

Most of the evening was taken up with Gil teaching them all some more ASL signs, and then either watching the TV or reading to themselves.

Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the chapter.


	82. Chapter 82

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, and kept on encouraging me to continue writing, especially my loyal reviewers, you know who you are. All mistakes are totally all mine as this chapter is not beta'd, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 82 I Can't swim **

The whole Grissom household woke quite early, even though Sara had experienced another one of her nightmares, and Gil had been awake for some time comforting her after it, he had not gone back to sleep.

After Gil had made them all breakfast, and he and the kids attended any chores that needed to be done, they all had a busy morning going about doing their own individual stuff.

Gil fed his bugs and took a quick look in on the bee's, he checked his e-mails in the home office, then had a quick tidy round making sure there was nothing lying around that the kids shouldn't be seeing.

Andy and CJ did the dishes, fed Hank, and let him out in the yard, they cleaned up the mess out there, then both had lots of fun Bathing the dog together, before going upstairs to tidy their rooms, and get showered and changed.

Felix had done all of his daily checks with Sara, told her her weight gain was coming along nicely, that her blood pressure, temperature and everything else was fine. He had taken a blood sample to send to the hospital so that they could check if her anaemia had improved any, he had also asked her for a urine sample to send off too, ready for her hospital check appointment on Monday afternoon.

They were now sat at the patio table, he reading the newspaper, as Sara read her pregnancy book in a comfortable silence. They waited patiently for Gil and the kids to finish up getting dressed ready to go to the barbecue at Catherine's house.

Gil had decided earlier to invite Felix to the barbecue, his reasoning being if he was going to be Sara's nurse for several months to come, it just made sense for the rest of the team to get to know the young man who would be with his fiancée all that time, so that everyone would be comfortable with him.

CJ and Andy came out to sit with them, to wait for their Dad who was still dressing.

"Hey Flix" CJ said, using her new nickname for him "Should we take the Frisbee with us?, then Dad, you and Andy can show everyone how good you are with it" she asked excitedly.

Sara chuckled at her wanting to proudly show of the boy's Frisbee skills to the rest of the team, she was dressed in her ball cap, a light blue cotton sun dress and dark blue sandals.

"I don't know, there might not be enough room to have a throw about with it" he replied looking at Sara, to see if she knew if there would be.

"Will there?" CJ asked Sara hopefully.

"//Yeah, she has a large garden, with a pool, so I hope you've both packed your swimming stuff kids//" Sara said grinning at CJ, who had a huge smile on her face, but she then noticed that Andy had faked a smile and put his head down.

"Oh Wow! Back in a minute, gonna get my swim stuff" CJ said animatedly, as she ran back in the house.

Sara looked at Andy who hadn't looked up again, so she gentle nudged his shoulder to get his attention so he would look up at her "//Andy honey, what's wrong?//" she asked him tenderly.

Andy just let out a heavy sigh then shrugged his shoulders, and looked at Felix who was now looking at him.

Sara tapped his shoulder again for him to look at her "//Do you not like swimming Andy?" she asked trying to coax out of him why he didn't look to happy.

Andy sighed heavily again avoiding the two adults gazes on him, as he signed //I can't swim// then he looked down into his lap a bit embarrassed by his confession.

Sara was shocked that a boy of his age couldn't swim, but she quickly put that aside to tap his shoulder to get him to look at her again, which he did, and she was surprised to see tears building up in his eyes.

//It's okay honey, it's nothing to be ashamed about, we can teach you to swim, if you'd like?//

She gently grasped his hand pulling on it, and gesturing for him to come closer to her, and he stepped up to her still being held, as he struggled to hold back his tears, and hide his face.

Sara gentle pulled on his hand and held out her other, so that he could sit in her lap, which he did, then she embraced him in a warm comforting hug, squeezing him gently.

Andy wrapped his arms around Sara's body and let a few of his tears fall silently as he buried his face in the front of her shoulder.

Gil finally dressed in his baby blue 'Don't bug me!' t-shirt,knee length dark blue swim shorts, dark blue ball cap on backwards, and sandals, and carrying the gym bag with all their stuff.

He and CJ stepped out onto the patio, CJ sat down frowning at Felix, while Gil frowned in worry as he locked eyes with Sara and asked "Something wrong honey?"

Sara turned to Felix "Felix could you and CJ go sit in the car ready for going, we will be out in a few minutes, okay" she said quietly.

Both of them got up and went inside collecting their things, then went to the garage to get in the car.

Andy was still being held close to Sara, as she quietly explained to Gil that Andy couldn't swim, and was a little upset and embarrassed because he couldn't.

Gil nodded to her in understanding, then seeing his son had stopped crying but was quiet, he crouched down level with Andy and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

Andy pulled away from Sara and swiped at his eyes a couple of times before he focussed them on Gil, who started to sign to him //Andy, did you not have swimming lessons at school?//

Andy looked first at Sara then at Gil shaking his head, then spoke in his loud voice "I only had a couple of lessons, but because I had a lot of ear infections, and trouble with my hearing when I was younger and told by the doctors to keep my ears dry, to not to go into public swimming pools where I might get more ear infections, I just missed out on all the lessons"

Gil smiled sympathetically at his son "//Okay son listen up, go get your swim kit and meet us at the car. I am going to teach you how to swim, starting today, okay//" he said then pulled Andy off Sara's lap towards himself for a quick hug for him, before releasing him to go get his stuff.

"You okay?" Gil asked Sara, as he cupped her cheek with his hand and caressed it.

"Yeah, I was just a little shocked that a boy of his age couldn't swim, but now I know why, I can understand" she said then sighed lightly "It broke my heart seeing him trying to hold back his tears Gil" she said getting a little misty eyed herself now.

"Come here" Gil said as he leaned forward and brought her in for a comforting embrace, as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her on the head as she snuggled into him.

"Better?" he asked her.

She nodded, then pulled away from him a little to look at him "I think we should get going, their all waiting for us in the car" she said making to stand up.

Gil leaned his face forward and gave her a long slow tender kiss, before pulling back, standing up, and helping her up too "Okay, lets hit the road honey" he said grabbing her book and putting it in the bag.

"You got sunscreen in there?" Sara asked.

"Yup" he said grinning "Towels, wallet, cell phone, migraine meds, book, our sunglasses, and your ball cap, honey" he said chuckling at her always wanting to be well prepared.

She gave him a playful nudge in the ribs, as she too chuckled.

Then he gently pulled her along with him as he went through the house locking up and walking to the garage.

Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter or the story in general.


	83. Chapter 83

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you very much to every one who has left me a review so far, and kept on encouraging me to continue writing, especially my loyal reviewers, you know who you are. All you Sofia lovers out there wont like this chapter, as this is a bit of a Sofia bashing chapter, but I am not sorry! All mistakes are totally all mine as this chapter is not beta'd, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 83 Barbecue & Steak**

The family arrived at Catherine's house and were greeted at the door by Warrick "Hey, 'Grissom crew'" he greeted with a chuckle at his own nickname for the group as he led the way out back to the garden.

Sara went in to the kitchen to sit down, and to watch Catherine put the finishing touches to the food and snacks.

"Hey, your looking good girl, you know you are starting to get that pregnancy glow about you, Sara" Catherine said as she gave her a quick hug before going back to her work.

"Thanks Cath" Sara shyly replied flushing a little at the compliment.

Gil, Felix and the kids stepped out into the garden, and as soon as CJ spotted Jim Brass, she ran over and jumped into his lap to hug him with an enthusiastic "Hi Grandpa, you going in the pool later?" she said and kissed him on the cheek before pulling away and grinning.

Jim beamed a huge smile at her shaking his head "No, sorry sweetheart, I don't have my swim shorts with me today, maybe next time, okay" he said placing his arms around her loosely.

Nick was stood by the burner getting the grill ready to cook the food, as Sofia and Greg stood chatting to him.

Al Robbins, his wife Rebecca, Jim and CJ were all sat around one of the large tables in comfy chairs.

Warrick was sat on the edge of the pool talking to Lindsey and her friend Kim and making them both laugh.

Gil approached the table, taking a seat between AL and Jim, Andy sat on his lap hiding his face a little shyly.

Greg came over and shook Felix's hand introducing himself "Hey, you wanna come meet Catherine and help carry the food out?" Greg asked being friendly.

"Yeah sure, but I have already met Catherine before at the Grissom's house" he said as they both walked into the house.

Sofia had watched Gil and the others step out into the garden, and after giving Gil her usual appraisal, she was then intrigued by the two kids that hovered very close to the man's side, until the little girl rushed to Jim and affectionately sat in his lap hugging and kissing him and calling him 'Grandpa'.

Now she was very interested to find out more about the kids and who they actually belonged to, so she carried on her chatter with Nick all the while inconspicuously watching the interaction with the Kids, Gil and Jim.

Her eyebrow rose uncontrollably when she saw Gil sit down, then the boy sat in his lap shyly avoiding everyone's gaze.

"So Gil, are you going to introduce us?" Al frowned as he asked his long time friend the question that had him puzzled.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot you haven't met them yet have you Al?" Gil said apologetically.

He tapped Andy on the shoulder so the boy could see him signed and spoke to the Robbins "//Al, Rebecca this is our son Andy and our daughter CJ//" he looked to both the kids, then continued "//CJ, Andy, I would like you to meet Mr and Mrs Robbins//"

CJ leaned forward in Jim's lap and said "Hi" confidently shaking both their hands.

Andy did the same but very shyly said "Hello" in his loud monotone voice, before sitting back with his back resting against Gil's chest and looking over to the pool where Warrick was laughing with the girls.

CJ stood up and pulled on Jim's hand "I need the toilet Grandpa, can you show me where it is please?" she asked Jim dragging him along as he chuckled.

Gil was absently rubbing the boys arm up and down slowly as he smiled at the Robbins's.

"Gil, I take it Andy is deaf, and that's why you were signing, does he have otosclerosis like you have?" Al asked in a quiet voice, so non of the others would overhear him.

He sighed heavily "Yeah, he had the stapendectomy operation done twice, the first time it was a success when he was five, but then he received a bad knock to the head, the second operation was unsuccessful at restoring his hearing, so he is totally deaf" he said closing his arms around Andy loosely.

Sofia sauntered over to the small group sat at the table to investigate, where she was then introduced to Andy, as Gil went on to explained to the small group about how the kids coming into their care came about happening, without going into too many personal details.

Nick was now cooking the food with help from Felix and Greg, as they all laughed at Greg's jokes.

The two women in the kitchen now came out into the garden to relax, Catherine had asked Al earlier, to save Sara one of the more comfortable recliner chairs under the parasol near to where Gil was sat.

Sara sat down and reclined in the chair "Gil could you pass me my sunglasses please?" she asked.

"Sure honey" Gil said reaching into the bag to get them "Need me to apply some sunscreen too?" he asked her.

"Not yet, maybe later, thanks hon" she said taking them from him and slipping them on as Gil watched her with a soft smile.

"How have you been with the pregnancy Sara?" Al asked her.

She smiled at his fatherly concern "Very well, the morning sickness was only brief thank god, and I'm gaining a little more weight now. Gil and Felix do a very good job of taking care of me" she said smiling at a slightly flushing Gil.

"Got food cravings yet?" Catherine asked.

"No, not yet" she replied.

"Oh, so what was all that about the pickles and beetroot, after you ate your breakfast and some of mine, the other morning then?" Gil teased.

Sara mock glared at him "It wasn't a craving, I just fancied eating some right then is all" she said looking at all the grins on everyone's faces.

They all chuckled at her with knowing looks.

Sara huffed out a breath "Okay, it might have been" she conceded with a pout at her fiancé.

"Burgers and steaks are done if you wanna come get them" Nick yelled over to the table "And Sara your tofu dogs and veggie burgers are nearly done, okay"

"Thanks Nick, don't let them burn please" she called back to him.

"Sure thing Darlin" Nick called back.

Gil gently motioned to Andy to stand, so they could go get some food, and they went over to Nick along with Al and Jim, who had just come back out of the house.

Warrick was now hovering by the grill too, as all the men waited with anticipation, like pack animals ready for their share of the kill.

"Men and their red meat" Catherine commented jokily "Nice of the men to let the ladies get theirs first"

CJ sat on the side of the recliner with Sara as all the amused women watched the near drooling men, wait for their desired steak and burgers.

"Carnivorous through and through, is all I can say" Sara added thoughtfully "You know red meat is really hard to digest, a lot of it can stay undigested in the bowel for ages, and don't even get me started on the treatment of some cattle, or the slaughtering process to put this so called desired meat on peoples tables" Sara said defending her status as a vegetarian.

"Enough with the meat lecture Sara, I'm looking forward to a burger myself, but at this rate your gonna put us all off" Catherine whined.

"Sara, can I try one of your veggie burgers and tofu dogs please?" asked CJ genuinely interested to see what they would taste like.

Sara ran her hand through the girls hair affectionately "Of course you can sweetheart, go ask Nick to serve them to you, if they are ready, okay" she said warmly to her.

CJ ran over to Jim's side linking her arm through his, to ask Nick if the veggie stuff was ready, as steaks and burgers were placed on plates and buns of the eagerly waiting men by Felix.

Sofia decided to speak up now and said "Sara, do you think that was wise to say that in front of CJ?, it looks like you could have put her off meat now" she said almost smugly.

Sara looked at her coolly, as did Catherine and Rebecca Robbins at her uncalled for comment "CJ is old enough to make up her own mind, and whether she chooses to eat meat or not, just like Andy and Gil are. I would never deliberately try to put anyone off eating meat, nor ask anyone to give up eating it, just because of my beliefs and choice to be vegetarian" Sara said slightly annoyed.

Sara sat upright in her chair, then stood ready to leave the irritating woman "I would appreciate, that you keep your inexperienced parental advice to yourself in the future, Sofia" she said before walking off over to Gil.

"Sara I didn't mean to..." Sofia's words trailed off as it was made clear that the conversation was over, and an apology wouldn't be accepted.

Gil turned to Sara as she approached, noting the annoyed scowl on her face said "Something up honey?" he said, as he handed her a plate of salad, with a veggie burger on a bun.

"Sofia" she spat out shaking her head "I'll tell you later, don't worry about it Gil" she said tucking into her burger, and walking off to sit with Jim next to the pool.

They all ate some food, then some helped clear any trash and dishes into the kitchen, while the others either just sat and relaxed or shed their cloths to sunbath.

Twenty minutes later a barefoot and shirtless Greg and Nick ran out of the patio doors yelling "Dive bomber!" as they jumped up and into the pool together, grabbing their knees for maximum splash effect.

Lindsey, her friend Kim, CJ and Warrick got absolutely soaked, sat on the pool edge, but were pretty okay about it seeing as they were already in their swimming stuff.

Sara, Gil and Jim got a fair bit of wetting sat in the chairs nearest the pool, but the others only got away with just the odd speck of water.

"Greg, Nick you idiot's! I don't have a spare top with me you clowns" Sara said hair dripping and annoyed, as she then tried to dry herself of with Gil's towel.

Warrick and the girls had now slipped in the pool with Greg and Nick, and were fooling around so they missed Sara's annoyed words.

Gil stood and took of his t-shirt placing it over the back of his chair to dry, then leaned over to Sara taking the towel from her and proceeded to help dry her hair "You'll dry off soon honey, don't worry" he said dropping the towel, then leaning in for a quick kiss "You wanna go inside for an afternoon nap honey?" he asked her as he pulled away.

"No, I'll be okay, but I'm gonna move away from the pool before I get any wetter" she said standing slowly.

Gil helped her get settled again under the parasol near the table with a cold drink, then rubbed a little sunscreen into her arms and legs "Better?" he asked her.

"Thank you honey" she said pulling on his arm for him to come close, so she could kiss him quickly, after she pulled away she added "Don't forget to put the sunscreen on the kids and yourself too, and reapply often" she said reminding him.

"Okay, I'm gonna take Andy in the pool with me now, you gonna be okay?" he asked her lovingly.

"Yeah, go have some fun" she grinned widely at him.

He brought his chair up next to her and deposited his sunglasses and ball cap on it, before going over to Andy to see if he wanted to go in the pool.

Jim, Al, Rebecca and Catherine all came over and positioned chairs next to Sara, so that they were well away from everyone else who were in the pool, and the inevitable splashes.

Sofia the only woman in the pool apart from the two young females, was wearing a very skimpy bikini and was purposely parading around in the pool trying to get Gil's attention but he was too busy trying to teach Andy to swim to notice her, she deliberately brushed against him a couple of times but it didn't work.

"The nerve of that woman, has she no shame?" Rebecca commented quietly to her husband.

Al gave her a pointed look as if to say 'Don't go there' then grasped her hand gently in his own giving it a light squeeze.

Jim heard the comment and shifted in his seat a little uncomfortable at being the one to bring her to the barbecue, so she could make friends with everyone.

Catherine hearing the comment and annoyed at the cheek of Sofia's actions in front of Sara, said coldly "She's practically all over Gil in the pool, who does she think she is?" Catherine stood and stripped off her shorts and top to reveal her own bikini, which she secretly hoped Warrick would notice.

Sara chuckled "I'm not worried, Gil hasn't even noticed her. She's wasting her time, unless she suddenly turns into a bug or a dead body, then she might get him to take notice" she said confident that Sofia had no chance with Gil, after he had told her, that his impression of her was of the type of woman that would try and sleep her way to the top.

Jim chuckled at Sara, then said "Yeah, we all know that he only has eyes for one stubborn and feisty female, don't we" he finished laughing at the look he received of the woman in question.

Greg and Nick saw Sofia's little plan to attract their boss's attention so decided to intervene, and swam underwater, grabbed an ankle each and pulled her off her feet and under the water, before jumping up on to the side of the pool, to sit as if nothing was.

Catherine and the others laughed at Sofia's shocked and flummoxed face as she spluttered emerging from the water.

Catherine went to join the others in the pool, as a game of water polo started up, and Andy was helped out of the pool by Gil, as Lindsey and her friend eyed him as he walked over to Sara.

"Hey Mom, me, Kim and Greg are on Uncle Gil's team, you can be too if you want" Lindsey said excitedly.

"Yeah, sure honey" Catherine said as she slid into the pool eyeing up Warrick's muscular chest.

Andy grabbed his towel and grinned at Sara, for the fun he'd had in the water, and sat next to her drying himself.

When he was finished Sara signed to him //Did you have fun in the water honey?//

"Yeah it was really good, Dad taught me how to swim, but I need to practice a lot before I can do it properly on my own" he said it loudly, beaming a happy smile at her.

//Don't forget to dry your ears properly, and put some sunscreen on Andy// she signed to him.

He nodded, then grabbed the cream walking over nearer to the pool to get a better look at the game being played.

Three hours later after more food and a few more games, they were all at home again, except Felix who had gone home. Sara was up in bed sleeping, as Gil and the kids were slumped on the couches in the family room watching TV.

Please review and let me know if you liked the chapter, or just to let me know you are still reading the story.

**A/N** I don't know what Al Robbins wife is called, so for the purpose of this story I have decided to call her Rebecca.


	84. Chapter 84

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, and kept on encouraging me to continue writing, especially my loyal reviewers, you know who you are. Also thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read the story, but are a little too shy to leave a review. Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance._ _**Warning: Some minor smut in this chapter**__. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 84 Visiting the School**

Gil had been up briefly during the night with Andy having a nightmare, but the boy had settled pretty quickly so he hadn't missed too much sleep, Sara had a full nights sleep to his relief, being out all day in the sun and not having an afternoon nap must have tired her.

It was mid-morning, and the house was a hive of activity, breakfast and chores were all done with, everyone was getting showered and dressed ready to go and visit the prospective school for the kids.

Felix had the day off because of the two appointments today, plus the family would be out most of the day anyway.

Gil gave Jim a quick call asking him if he would have the twins for a couple of hours in the afternoon, while he was to take Sara to her hospital appointment, to which Jim happy said yes, then extended a lunch invitation to them all.

Gil helped wash Sara's hair and then slowly, methodically washed her body in the shower they shared, he brought her to her release as his hands skimmed her body and found her core, his tongue fought with hers, as he moved to her jaw and neck, but as her climax hit, his tongue plunged into her mouth once more.

Sara finally regaining her composure once more, pushed him onto the stool and knelt before him kissing, nipping and lapping her tongue around his abdomen, thighs and then finally his eagerly twitching erection. His hands entwined in her hair, the full length of his painfully throbbing cock disappearing into her hot mouth and throat as he moaned quietly and she bobbed her head up and down, adding the occasional twist as she reached the top and ran her tongue over the sensitive tip. With one last suck, and her head descending once more to take his full throbbing length into her throat, her free hand gently cupping and massaging his tightening balls, he shot his hot spurting load as his hands tightened in her hair and her name was moaned over and over from his lips.

Half an hour later, both dressed semi formal, they went downstairs, to see two nervous pre-teens dressed and groomed very smartly, sat waiting for them.

The car ride over to the school was spent in nervous anticipation as both Gil and Sara tried to start conversation to ease the nervousness of the two kids.

They were led straight through to the principals office by the school receptionist, where the principle Mr Dawson and assistant principle Mrs Mayweather greeted them.

Gil had declined an ASL interpreter for the interview when he had arranged the appointment, citing that he was fluent in it himself, so would sign for Andy.

After the greetings were traded a basic outline of the schools constitution and aims were set out along with some of the schools achievements. The academic and leisure curriculum was explained in detail and three information packs were handed to the Grissom's to further peruse at home.

Gil handed over the children's educational information from their file from the social worker, ready to discuss the kids possible options. Mrs Mayweather thought that this was a good time to take the twins off to sit a short test, that would give the school a good idea as to where their educational capabilities were at.

Sara and Gill explained how the twins had only just come into their care, that they had been in foster homes for a year, had attended what Gil thought in his opinion, was a totally inadequate school for his sons disability.

Andy's hearing impairment and condition was discussed in some great detail along with the research Gil had done into the ASL tutoring service, The parents informed the principle of their intention for the twins to receive intensive tuition until their communicating skills were much improved.

The test was taken by Andy and CJ, then they were led back to Mr Dawson's office where the adults had more or less finished talking.

"Ah, Andrew and Christina, I hope the test was okay for you both" Mr Dawson said to the twins smiling as he stood "How about we all take a look around the school, so you can get a better idea of how we run the school?" he asked everyone.

Andy was very shy and sat close to Gil's side, where as CJ stood next to Sara smiling widely.

"Yes we'd like that very much" Gil said standing and holding his hand out to help Sara out of her chair.

"Lead the way" Sara added, as she and Gil followed behind Mr Dawson, Mrs Mayweather and CJ.

Andy reached and held Gil's hand nervously, his eyes darting around taking everything in as they walked out of the office.

Gil was a little shocked at the small warm hand that nervously gripped his own, he looked down at a worried looking Andy, then squeezed his hand comfortingly and offered a soft reassuring smile as the boy looked up at him.

Mrs Mayweather gave her excuses and bid them all goodbye, walking off in the opposite direction to tend to some school business as Mr Dawson took them on the tour of the school.

Sara asked Mr Dawson most of the questions that Gil and her had wanted answered, and CJ listened patiently as she eagerly looked about the school with excitement. Gil was busy signing for Andy as the tour took place.

Andy stayed close to Gil the whole time, until they reached the labs and both of them were easily distracted by how well they were equipped, and at all the experiments that were out on the labs benches.

CJ wandered around the lab looking closely at some of the stuff with interest.

Sara grinned widely as they were led into the first set of school labs, Andy and Gil's faces lit up at the sight of everything on display, as if they were kids let loose in a candy store.

Mr Dawson saw the grin on Sara's face, and her soft look of love at the Father and son's excitement "I see we already have two scientists, plus two more future potential scientist in our midst" he said jovially.

Sara chuckled "I think you may be right there" she replied as she and Mr Dawson watched the three who were enthralled by the sights in front of them.

Gil was too busy signing and talking to Andy and CJ animatedly to hear the comment behind him.

The rest of the tour went really well, CJ got a little animated asking questions when they were shown the gym and other sporting facilities. They finally left with the promise to call in a few days, to either accept or decline the two places that were offered to the twins at the school.

All sat in the car and seat belted in, Gil turned around to the kids "//Right who's up for lunch at Jim's?//" he asked with a wide grin.

"Yeah" CJ said excitedly, as Andy just nodded with a smile, still a little distracted with thoughts about the science labs in the school.

Please press the little button and leave me a review, they are always appreciated and very welcomed.


	85. Chapter 85

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, and kept up the encouragement, especially my loyal reviewers, you know who you are. Also thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read the story, but are a little too shy to leave a review or general comment. Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 85 – Lunch with Jim**

Pulling the Mercedes in on Jim's driveway and putting it in park, Jim opened the door wide, with a wide welcoming grin to the family.

"Hi guys, hope your all hungry, we have two huge pizza's and garlic bread to get through" he beamed as the four stepped out of the car, CJ ran at him to hug him enthusiastically.

"There better be a veggie one, for me and the little bug here" Sara quipped as she placed her hand proudly on her little baby bump.

"And risk the wrath of Sidle to forget the veggie one, never, now would I ever be that stupid?. Gil maybe, but not me Cookie?" Jim shot back as he hugged CJ, put his thumb up at Andy, then kissed Sara lightly on the cheek as they all entered his domain.

Gil gave a mock glare at Jim and subtly shook his head, to tell him to shut up, before he got him into trouble for telling him about the leave of absence incident with Sara a couple of years back.

"Oh, so you know about the ground beef incident with Gil do you?" Sara asked Jim, but looked at a sheepish looking Gil.

Jim thought quickly of how he could get his buddy out of this one, then remembered Catherine also telling him about it, so deciding he wouldn't be lying to her technically with his next words, he proceeded to say "Catherine said something about Gil being an ass with you, over wanting you to clean up a ground beef experiment he'd ran, when you were known to be a vegetarian by almost everyone" he turned away to walk off into the kitchen.

Sara narrowed her eyes to look at Gil suspiciously, as he just shrugged and followed Jim, hoping it was the end of that particular topic of conversation.

She gave him a playful dig in the side as he passed letting him know she was on to him, and that she knew Jim had just covered his ass for him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Gil whined.

"I think you know full well what that was for bugman" Sara said cocking an eyebrow at him suppressing a smirk.

Gil just shrugged, then a slight smirk appeared on his face, before he looked at her apologetically realizing he was busted "Sorry honey" he said quietly.

Sara chuckled "Okay, now where's this food you were talking about Jim" she said loudly as she took a seat in the dinning room.

"Five minutes and it will be served up" Jim called back from the kitchen where Andy and CJ were helping him out.

Sara looked at Gill across the table from her and smiled, then decided since they had five minutes to themselves, that there was a matter that they both needed to discuss "You know, we really do need to be thinking about getting ready for Christmas Gil, I know we haven't really celebrated it ourselves in a big way in the past, but now we have the kids, I think we should make an effort this year"

She paused watching Gil's widely smiling face with curiosity "Gil I'm serious here, we only have seven days left, and we only have a couple of things on order, there will be loads to do if we are going to give the kids a good time at Christmas" she said a little frustrated at Gil not seemingly taking her seriously "Damn it Gil, don't just grin like a Cheshire cat" she huffed out.

Gil chuckled at her "Calm down honey, it's all taken care of" he said grasping her hand in his from across the table "I did most of the stuff on-line the other morning, and I have called in a few favours, so all you have to worry about is gift wrapping the stuff you and I ordered for the kids, when they are delivered, okay honey" he said watching the smile appear on her face.

"Oh Gil honey, thank you" she said raising their joined hands to her lips and kissing his knuckles softly "But I still need to go to the mall to get some stuff, maybe I can ask Felix or one of the guys to take me in the wheelchair" she said thoughtfully.

"I could take you and the kids to the mall, just tell me when you want to go" Gil offered with a small frown wondering why she never thought to ask him.

She gave his hand a little squeeze "No that's okay honey, I need to pick up a little extra surprise gift for you, so I don't want you to see. Felix should be okay running me there" she said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Gil blushed ever so slightly and put his head down much in the same way she had observed Andy do.

Gaining his composure again he looked up smiled softly at her, then an idea came into his head "How about we invite Jim over Christmas morning to spend the day with us, then he can have fun with the kids and not be on his own all day?" Gil asked her.

"Yeah, that would be a great idea honey" she said thoughtfully then added "I'll go ask him, besides I have something important that I wanted to ask him" she said as she stood up, walked over to Gil and leaned down to kiss him softly, before walking of into the kitchen.

CJ and Andy were just coming out of the kitchen carrying plates,cutlery, place mats and napkins ready to set the table, as Sara walked in "Need a hand?" she asked Jim.

"No thanks, everything is under control, I just need to carry this stuff through to the dining room he replied cheerfully.

"Can I just quickly ask you a couple of things Jim, before you take them through?" she asked him smiling.

"Yeah, shoot" he said as he let go of the hot plates with the dish towel, then turned to face her with a smile.

"Gil and I would like you to come to ours on Christmas morning to spend the day with us all, how about it?" she said hopefully.

Jim grinned widely at her "You sure you want a grumpy old man with you on Christmas day Cookie?" he said answering her.

Sara smirked "Well there will already be one there, so another wont make any difference, will it" she teased.

Jim barked out a laugh "Okay Cookie if that's what you want, then it would be my pleasure to do so" he said grasping her hand and giving it a little squeeze "Thank you" he added.

Sara shifted a little on her feet "Here you go" said Jim as he grabbed a bar stool for her to sit on.

Sara locked gazes with Jim again and took in a deep breath "Jim the other thing I wanted to ask you is" she paused, looked down at her lap afraid to see rejection in his eyes when she asked her next question "We wont be in a church or anything but...but..would you escort me to Gil for my wedding, when we get married" she said nervously swallowing, then felt Jim's arms wrap around her in a gentle hug.

She looked up and saw a misty eyed Jim, looking at her with a tender smile on his face "Oh Cookie sweetheart, you really know how to get right in to my heart, of course I will, I will be really honoured and happy to do that for you" he said giving her a squeeze before pulling away, but not before tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Jim, you don't know what this means to me to have you say yes" she said beaming her Sidle smile at him.

"I think I have an idea" he said turning back around to the food "Come on now, the bug will need feeding" he chuckled as he led the way to the dining room, food in his hands.

They all ate quite cheerfully and enjoyed their time together, chattering away to each other.

Sara used the toilet and was a little curious as to why Jim had four identical red silk ties hanging out of his hamper in the bathroom, she shrugged leaving the room, storing the information away for a later time to ponder over.

Jim stood at the door waving them off, as the kids flicked on the TV and surfed all his many cable channels with excitement.

Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter, or how the story is going in general.


	86. Chapter 86

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, and kept on encouraging me to continue writing, especially my loyal reviewers, you know who you are, you are all wonderful. Also thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read the story, but are a little too shy to leave a review. Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 86 - Dr Brotheridge**

Gil pulled up in the parking lot of Desert Palms hospital, then went round to the trunk to get the wheelchair out and assemble it, then bringing it around to the passenger side for Sara to get into it.

The wheelchair hadn't been used much so far, as Sara had only really been places that required her to walk very short distances, apart from shopping with Catherine at the mall. Each time Sara caught sight of it, she gave it a look of disdain clearly not liking the thing because it showed her weakness and lack of current ability to be able to be as active as she would like to be.

"I hate this thing Gil" she whined and grabbed the chair arms, as he pushed her in the main front doors with a smirk on his face.

"Come on Sara, we need to use this today, because you shouldn't be walking up and down the long corridors, steps and stuff, it's not good for the bug" he reasoned with her.

"I still don't have to like it though" she said petulantly.

Gil chuckled and pressed the button for the lift to take them to the maternity and out patients floor.

"Are you laughing at me Gilbert?" she said trying to look behind her, but unsuccessfully.

"No dear" Gil said with a grin plastered on his face knowing he was safe and she couldn't see him.

"I'll get flipping piles if I have to sit too long in this thing" she whined as she was pushed into the lift.

Gil had to suppress a chuckle as he knelt down level with her "You still a little hungry?" he said cupping her cheek gently with his palm.

"No!" she huffed out.

"Are you sure? It's not why your a little grumpy is it?" he asked stroking her cheek softly with his thumb and smiling tenderly at her.

Sara let out a long heavy sigh and closed her eyes, then opened them to look at him sheepishly "I could maybe eat a snack after the appointment" she said admitting to still being a little hungry.

Gil grinned knowingly at her then leaned in for a quick soft kiss, before standing again behind the chair "Okay sweetheart, how about we call at that vegetarian take out near Jim's on the way back then?" he said knowing she would be up for it without a question, she loved their veggie Caesar wraps with extra dressing.

"Yeah, that would really be good" she said, a small smile playing on her lips at the thought of the tortilla wrap she always bought from there.

The lift came to a stop and they walked down the corridor to the waiting room for Dr Brotheridge's consultations.

After giving their details to the nurse they were asked to sit down and wait, then ten minutes later they were led into see the consultant.

Dr Brotheridge stood to greet the couple "Sara, Grissom nice to see you both again, take a seat" he said motioning to Gil to sit.

They both said hello then Gil set the wheelchair at the side of the chair and sat, taking Sara's hand in his own.

"Okay, how have you been Sara?" he asked looking at her with a little smile.

Sara sighed she never did like doctors or hospitals they always made her feel nervous "Okay health wise I suppose, I've had no, nausea, sickness, dizziness or any more bleeding since I had my operation" she paused to look at Gil with a small smile before looking back to the doctor "I've taken my meds, been eating better and staying of my feet as best I can" she said pleased with herself.

"Have you been experiencing any cramps or pain at all?" the doctor asked.

Sara frowned slightly and delayed answering, which worried Gil, who then squeeze her hand to get her attention, for her to answer the question "Um...Well, I've had no pain or cramping...but this last week, every so often, I keep getting this weird sensation in my abdomen...Uh it's a bit like butterflies, but not...It's hard to describe really" she said frowning in worry at the doctor.

Dr Brotheridge smiled widely at her, then looked down at her file "Ah, I see your at 16 weeks gestation at present" he said reading the notes as both Gil and Sara looked on frowning.

He looked up at the couple and smiled warmly at them "Right, I think what you are most probably experiencing is the foetus beginning to move around, most women don't start to feel it until much later, but because of your slim figure, you are able to feel it a little earlier than most"

Sara was really surprised that she had been feeling the baby for a week now and didn't even know it, she placed her palm lovingly over her slight baby bump and smiled softly at the thought.

Gil was tenderly smiling at seeing her realization and action, but felt a little disappointment that he wasn't able to feel the movement of the baby yet, and share in the joy when it would happen, well not for a while yet anyway.

Dr Brotheridge broke the intimate moment between the couple to continue speaking "Your bloods and urine samples came back okay, but I would like you to continue with the iron supplements until the end of your pregnancy"

He paused as he stood and walked around the desk to stand next to Sara "If you would just like to just hop up on the bed for me, slip your shoes off and undo your trousers, then I can examine you" he said helping her out of the wheelchair and over to the bed.

That done he positioned his hands on her abdomen feeling around in different places, he then got out the listening trumpet (Sorry don't know what it's called) and placed it on the bump listening carefully "Okay, everything there seems fine" he said placing it on a small table then helping her sit up.

"Could you just open your blouse a little so I can listen to your chest please?" he asked and watched her unbutton it.

He listened to the front, and then the back "That's fine" then he put the blood pressure cuff on, and proceeded to take a reading "A little elevated, but not a great concern at this moment"

"Could that become a problem?" Gil asked from his seat in front of the desk.

"Yes, she needs to make sure she stays stress free and doesn't exert herself to much, to prevent it becoming a problem, where she may need to be hospitalized on full bed rest" the doctor answered looking at Sara pointedly hoping she got the threat.

"Okay, I will keep that in mind" Gil replied looking at Sara who clearly got the message.

"You can redress now, then I would like you to hop on the scales for me, so I can take a look at your weight" he said jotting down notes in her file.

As she stood on the scales the doctor said "Your current weight is a vast improvement to what it was before, but I would still like to see a little more gain to be on the safe side" he said as he walked back over to his desk, as she put her shoes on.

"I'm eating pretty good at the moment" Sara added with a small smile.

"Yes, I have to agree with her on that one, she is also drinking plenty of protein shakes to supplement her diet too" Gil added proudly, knowing her previous eating habits were not always healthy.

Sara sat back in her wheelchair as Gil smiled at her and grasped her hand gently in his "Okay?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded with a smile then looked at the doctor.

Dr Brotheridge was reading her file then looked up at the couple and placed the file back on his desk "Okay everything seems fine from what I am seeing today, and you seem to be sticking to the recommendations that were made" he paused in thought before continuing with his advice "The stitch that was put in place during the operation will dissolve eventually, but should last for the duration of the rest of the pregnancy, providing you do not get stressed or over exert yourself"

He smiled before continuing "If you promise to stick to the recommendations that have been made regarding the pregnancy, there is a continued gain in your weight, and not further problems, I don't see why the need for a home nurse needs to continue"

He paused seeing the wide smile appear on Sara's face"But, I would also recommend that that you always have easy access to a phone at all times, and if there is any bleeding, cramps or pain to phone for an ambulance ASAP, okay?" he said pointedly making sure she fully understood the potential situation.

"And the wheelchair?" she asked hopefully.

Dr Brotheridge laughed "Don't push your luck Sara, you still need to use it to keep off your feet as much as you possibly can" he said shaking his head at her.

Gil chuckled too, at the thought of her attempt at trying to escape future months in the dreaded chair.

Sara sighed resignedly "Okay, are we finished?" she asked.

"Yes, I don't think you need to come back to see me again for now, so Dr Freyer will be managing your prenatal care from now on. Oh, and don't forget your sonogram is scheduled for the day after tomorrow" The doctor added shaking both their hands as he led them to the door and then said goodbye.

Sara was in a really cheerful mood at hearing all the good news, as they made their way out to the car to drive to the veggie take out.

_**A/N** Please bear in mind that I have no medical training what so ever, so if I get anything medically wrong please forgive me as I am basing this condition on a friends previous experience some years ago. Sorry couldn't resist the 'Don't push your luck' pun! _

Please leave me a review they are always very welcome.


	87. Chapter 87

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you very much to every one who has left me a review so far, and kept on encouraging me to continue writing, especially my loyal reviewers, you know who you are. Also thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read the story. Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 87 - Deliveries and hiding stuff.**

They were driving to the veggie take out when Gil's cell phone sounded, pressing the speaker button the cell in its holster on the dashboard answered "Grissom" in his usual answering tone.

"It's me buddy" Jim said.

"Hi Jim, we are just calling in at the veggie take out for something for Sara, then we should be right over" Gil said pulling in at the take out.

"Yeah no worries, the kids are fine, they keep thrashing me at checkers, so just take your time. No, the reason I am calling is that Greg just called to say he had picked me something up from the mall for the team, and I was wanting to get everyone together, so how about we do a team breakfast tomorrow morning at the diner. What do you say?" Jim asked cheerfully.

"Great idea Jim" Sara said enthusiastically and smiling widely.

Gil chuckled at her enthusiasm, then thought for a few seconds remembering how much Sara missed her work colleagues, so made a decision "Tell you what Jim, how about you tell everyone to come to ours for the breakfast, I'm sure I can rustle up a few omelettes and pancakes for everyone, and I'm sure it would be more comfortable than the diner" he said.

"Great I will let them know" Jim said as CJ voice could be heard in the background shouting "Come on Grandpa, it's my turn to play you"

Gil and Sara chuckled before Gil added "Best get back to getting thrashed Jim"

Jim groaned "Do you know how damn competitive these kids are, and they're ruthless with it too" Jim said, then chuckled himself "You two get on home, I will drop them at yours later"

"You sure, we can come pick them up if you want?" Sara said on a chuckle.

"No, they'll be okay until later Cookie, go have some fun" he said jovially.

"Okay, and thanks Jim" Sara said thankfully.

"Yeah thanks" Gill added then they both said "Bye Jim" before ending the call and driving up to the take out order window.

An hour later and Gil was opening the front door of their home when the neighbour Mrs Reynolds called out to them "Oh Mr Grissom"

Gil inwardly groaned, neither of them were comfortable with interacting with other people, or for that matter felt that they really wanted too, especially their neighbours "Hello Mrs Reynolds, what can I do for you?" Gil asked politely.

The elderly, short large woman, walked briskly up to them "I have some packages for you that were delivered while you were all out today, I offered to take them in for you to save you a journey to the depot" she said smiling sweetly.

Gil smiled warmly at the woman "Thank you very much, we appreciated it, I''ll come and get them" he said handing the keys to Sara to let herself in.

"No trouble at all dear, any time" Mrs Reynolds said turning to walk away.

"Need a hand?" Sara asked him.

"No, it's okay honey, I've got it covered, you go get ready for your nap" he said softly as he strode of over the lawn to the neighbours house.

It took Gil four journeys to the neighbours and back to collect all the packages and boxes that he had placed on the floor in the family room "Phew" Gil said standing up after putting down the last lot "Didn't realize I ordered this much" he said as he opened the bottle of water Sara had placed on the coffee table for him.

Sara was sat forward on the couch looking at some of the labels on the deliveries "That's because some of these, are things I've ordered for Christmas" she said as she placed three particular medium side boxes to the side of her on the couch "Most of my stuff is for the kids for Christmas" she said absently as she searched through the rest of the parcels.

"Ah right. Are all yours there? or are there more to come?" he asked her as he started to look at the delivery labels and do his own mental inventory of what had been delivered.

"Ummm...there's another couple to come yet" she said watching him stack then into neat piles

"I'm just going to put these away for now" she said standing, to go up stairs to hide the gifts she had bought for Gil under their bed.

"Okay honey" Gil said happily as he watched her go.

When she was out of site he picked up two smaller packages and took them quickly of to the office to lock in his desk drawer, before returning to the family room where Sara was now laid down on the couch.

"I'll put these in one of the closets in our bedroom so the kids don't find them" he said and reached for the throw on the back of the couch, covered Sara before giving her soft kiss on the lips and standing to go and move the packages and boxes "I'll be out of your way shortly honey"

"Okay" Sara said tiredly as her eyes now drooped "Mmmm wake me in an hour Gil" she mumbled as they finally closed, then a deep long contented sigh escaped her lips.

Gil smiled tenderly at her, he loved watching her fall to sleep and wake up, it was one of his many pleasures of being in a relationship and living with her, this was one of the very few times when she was the most relaxed and peaceful, apart from when she was having one of her nightmares.

He quietly relocated the boxes to the bedroom closet, checked in on Sara, then went to his office to check his e-mails and do some more research.

Gil made a call to the nursing agency to tell them that they wouldn't be needing their services any longer, and settled up the bill with them.

Then he placed a second call to Felix to give him the news and thanking him sincerely for looking after Sara. An invite to drop in to see them at some time was offered to the young man, who had not only been Sara's personal nurse but had become a friend to the whole family.

Later that evening after Jim had dropped off the kids and they had all had dinner, Gil went to the store for supplies for the breakfast, along with pickle's, beetroot, snickers and more milk for Sara, and a few other supplies.

They all watched some TV and had another ASL lesson, before everyone got settled in bed for an early night.

Sara cuddled up to Gil her head resting on his chest she and said tiredly "Christmas is going to be fun with the kids this year, and I'm glad we invited Jim" she sighed deeply "The kids love him already, especially CJ, she always makes a fuss of him".

Gil could tell that it was starting to get to her about the kids calling him 'Dad', and Jim 'Grandpa', she hadn't said anything to him, but he could tell by the little clue's she gave, that only he knew, because he knew her so well.

"The kids love you too honey, and your a natural with them" he said reassuringly then kissed the top of her head and hugged her gently "Just give them a little time to get used to you being their new 'Mom' Sara, and I'm sure they'll come around to the idea when their ready, okay" he said soothingly.

"Uh huh" she said then let out a long sigh "You know what, I do love you Gilbert Grissom" she whispered tiredly then kissed his chest tenderly.

"I know, and I love you too sweetheart, don't ever forget that" he said kissing her head again and closing his eyes taking in the smell of her scent and her shampoo, then letting out a long contented sigh.

"Go to sleep now" he whispered to her as he felt his body relax and melt into the mattress.

"Mmmmmm" was her reply as she was already on her way to the world of sleep.

_**A/N**_ _Please don't be sad about Felix leaving the story, he may make a reappearance in future chapters, so watch this space! Also I don't know if neighbours are allowed to take in your packages when you are not home in USA or other countries, but in the UK they can, so that is how I have done it in this chapter._

_**PS**_ _'Patience in a virtue' The whole 'Mom' issue will be resolved at an as yet, undetermined time!_

Please leave me a review they are always very welcomed and appreciated, and gives the writer a good indication to how the story is progressing.


	88. Chapter 88

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, and kept on encouraging me to continue writing, especially my loyal reviewers, you know who you are, it really is appreciated. Also thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read the story, but have not left a review. Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 88 - Team breakfast Grissom style.**

8.30 am and Andy was helping his dad in the kitchen prepare for the team breakfast, he had been chopping up some vegetables, grating cheese and whisking the eggs, as Gil busied himself preparing the pancake batter, chopping the fruit and briskly whipping the fresh cream.

CJ had set the table with place settings cutlery and napkins, she was pouring OJ and Cranberry juice into two large jugs ready to place on the table.

All were showered and dressed awaiting the guests, apart from Sara who was still in in bed dozing, after a fitful night of having three short nightmares.

Jim Brass was first to show up carrying a small packet in his hand "Here you go Gil, I brought my own, seeing as Sara probably doesn't buy it" Jim said jokily as he handed the pack to his friend.

Gil frowned wondering what it could possibly be "What is it?" Gil asked.

"The very best in smoked bacon my good friend" Jim said as he grinned.

Gil handed the pack back to Jim saying "Sorry Jim, no can do, I can't cook that in here, the smell makes Sara nauseous, she would kill me if I cooked that"

"I thought you could eat what you like" Jim said smirking as he teased his friend.

"Oh I can, and I do, Sara has the freezer stocked with meat products for me and the kids to cook any time I want. It's just bacon is a real 'No, No' in the house, with the smell and all" he said putting the pancake pan on to heat.

"Where is Cookie any how?" Jim asked.

"In bed sleeping, she had three nightmares last night and couldn't sleep for ages after them, so I told her to stay in bed and catch up on her rest" he said as he poured the first lot of pancake mix into the pan.

"Oh, not improving then yet?" Jim said in a concerned tone.

Gil sighed heavily "It's gonna take time Jim, she's only just started the sessions with Dr Fleashman" he paused in thought for a few seconds "She has another one later this afternoon" he said quietly trailing off.

"Want me to have the kids again for you, it's no trouble" Jim offered with a sympathetic smile.

Gil placed the cooked pancake on a warming plate and put it in the low heat oven "You sure you don't mind, I hate putting on you all the time Jim" he said then sighed.

"I said I wanted to help Cookie out if I could, so I'm offering to have the kids for you, to help out the only way I can, okay" Jim said making his point.

"Thanks Jim I really appreciate it, and I'm sure Sara does too" Gil said as he poured more mix into the pan.

"Hey Grandpa, when did you get here?" CJ said as she bounded in to the kitchen from the yard, then proceeded to hug Jim before releasing him and taking a seat.

"Five minutes ago sweetheart. Where's your brother?" Jim asked her.

"Out in the yard with Hank throwing the ball for him to 'go fetch'" she said chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Gil asked her placing another cooked pancake in the oven and pouring out more mix.

CJ laughed "Andy keeps throwing it, but Hank just sits there looking at him as if to say 'You go get it' with his big brown dopey eyes, and I think he is getting a bit annoyed that the dog is just looking at him, as if he is stupid" she managed to get out between chuckles.

A knock at the front door had CJ flying quickly of her seat yelling "I'll get it" as she ran down the hall to open the door.

CJ led Nick, Greg, Warrick and Catherine through to the kitchen.

Greetings of 'Hey Griss', 'Morning' and 'Hi Grissom' were issued as they watched the man of the house in the kitchen comfortably go about cooking.

"Hey guys, foods almost ready, just give me ten minutes or so" Grissom said as he poured more mix into the pan.

CJ turned to Greg smiling "Wanna come out in the yard to watch Andy try to teach Hank to go fetch?" she said chuckling.

"Can I take the dog and the kids out for a walk after breakfast Griss?" Greg asked excitedly and obviously still full of energy.

"No!" Grissom barked, (Sorry for the pun! Couldn't help it) making everyone jump, then added in a lower voice while looking at Greg "Not today Greg, another time maybe" the memory of Greg nearly losing Hank still fresh in his mind, the very thought that the young CSI might do the same again, but this time loose the kids as well sent shivers down his spine.

"Oh, okay boss" he replied "Lead the way my good lady" Greg said a little disappointed as he turned his attention to the girl.

Grissom had a good ideal that CJ was going to tease her brother and had enlisted Greg as reinforcements to help her "Don't be teasing your brother CJ" he said to her with a pointed look just before she started to drag Greg out of the kitchen.

"Okay, come on Greggo" she said laughing as they left the kitchen.

"Where's Sara?" Catherine asked frowning at her friends absence.

"Still sleeping, she had rough night" was all he cryptically said to her.

Jim caught Catherine's gaze and he gave a subtle shake of his head as if to say 'leave it alone'.

"Oh, need a hand?" was all she said with a frown at Jim.

"You could get the coffee's ready if any one wants it, but there's juice already out on the table" Gil said with his back to her as he carried on making the last of the pancakes.

"What we having?" Nick asked as he and Warrick took seats at the breakfast bar.

"Pancakes and omelettes, that okay?" Grissom asked them as he started the first of the omelettes for the kids.

"Can't wait Griss, 'My stomach thinks my throat has been cut" Warrick said chuckling.

"Yeah I know what you mean man, 'I could eat a scabby horse' right now, didn't get a food break last night so I'm more than ready for some sustenance" Nick added laughing at Warrick's words.

Grissom turned to them wincing slightly at their flippant use of such phrases "Don't let Sara hear you referring to eating a horse Nick, she wont like it. Please remember we are about to eat guys, and that kind of talk is hardly appropriate around the kids, so if you don't mind" he said looking at them pointedly, before turning back to his cooking.

Feeling appropriately chastised Nick said "Sorry Griss, wont happen again" he was well aware of the fact that those sort of phrases wouldn't have been acceptable in his own home as he was growing up.

"Yeah man, sorry, I keep forgetting about the kids" Warrick offered sheepishly as he caught Nicks gaze.

At that moment Sara walked into the kitchen, showered and dressed but still looking a little tired "Well, we don't. Morning everyone" she said as she approached Gil and kissed his cheek before pulling back with a wide smile.

Everyone said 'Hi' to her and watched her approach her fiancé.

"Need me to help out?" she asked Gil as she placed her arm around his waist and gave him a little squeeze.

"No, I've got everything under control. You just take it easy honey" he said smiling as he started on the next omelette.

Warrick and Nick stood as if to make towards the door to escape any possible questions, as Sara said "So, War, Nicky what were the apologies for, you been naughty boys again" she said chuckling.

Grissom decided to help the two CSI's out of their predicament as best he could "Oh, it's nothing for you to worry about honey" he said as he added "Pancakes or omelette?" to her.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Warrick and Nick before looking at Gil to answer his question "Pancakes. Have we got any strawberries or Kiwis?" she asked him now distracted by the thought of food.

"Both and cream too, but we are gonna have to do a grocery shop soon because we are running out of stuff pretty quickly." he replied as Nick and Warrick left to go out into the yard.

Sara's licked her lips at the thought of Gil's pancakes, they were her favourites, and he knew it too.

"So hows work Catherine, missing me yet?" she asked the other woman in the room.

Catherine laughed, she knew Sara was starting to get a little bored missing the solving of puzzles of some crimes at work "Yeah we miss you all right, because it means we all have more work to do when swing shift pass cases on to us, we miss you both actually, especially when someone has all that extra paperwork load to do" she said looking pointedly at Gil, who was now looking at her with a smirk.

Sara laughed "Well you could always drop some paperwork or case stuff off here, for me to take a look at" she said hopefully, wanting desperately to get back into some serious intellectual stimulation for her brain, because some days were getting quite tedious for her with the lack of using her brilliant CSI skills.

Catherine glanced at Gil who subtly shook his head to say 'No' to her "It's okay for now Sara, I was just having a whine about the extra paperwork I have at the moment with Gil being on leave, things are okay at work, really" she said taking Gil's silent advice.

"Come on Cath, give me something to keep me occupied, I think my brain is starting to shrink with the lack of giving it exercise" Sara whined pleadingly.

Jim and Catherine both laughed at her but looked to Gil to answer her.

"Honey" Gil said softly then sighed, then walked over to her to put his arm around her shoulder in a gently half embrace. This wasn't going to be easy, and especially with an audience "You have enough with getting things ready for Christmas, the wedding, the kids starting a new school, and being pregnant" he said then added "Remember what the doctor said, that your not to over do things and get stressed out, or your blood pressure could become a problem" he finished with a tender kiss to her temple.

"I'm getting bored Gil, and I've got months of this to come yet" she said with a pout.

Jim decided to help his friend out with an offer for Sara "Tell you what Cookie, how about you take a look at my accounts and tax returns, see if they're in order and stuff, seeing as I cant make head nor tails out of them" he said hoping it would help ease her boredom.

Gil was back at the stove cooking off the last of the omelettes now as Sara replied "Yeah sure, and thanks Jim, but I would rather be doing some CSI work instead" she huffed out defeated.

The next ten minutes were spent talking about some cases that Jim and Catherine had been working on, Catherine thought that by talking about them with Sara she wouldn't feel too left out of the loop.

When the food was finally served they all sat around the large dining room table to eat, and were amazed to see Sara quickly polish off her stack of strawberry cream pancakes, but then most of the guests winced when she got Gil to get her the pickles and beetroot, so she could mop up the last of the cream up on her plate with them.

Jim gave everyone on the team the books he'd had Greg get for him from the mall, so that they could use them in their own time to learn ASL. Greg passed around printouts with details of ASL classes at the local deaf college and some other places that were running them.

After everyone discussed the class schedules, it was decided that the team couldn't attend all together because of other commitments they had, so they chose individually which days they could attend, and made a note on a sheet for Greg.

An hour later and everyone left to go home and rest, as Gil and the kids cleaned up the breakfast dishes.

Catherine had offered to take Sara to the mall to get her last minute buys for Christmas, after Gil had mentioned that she still had some stuff she wanted, but didn't want him taking her for them.

So Catherine had left taking Sara with her, on the the understanding that Gil would meet up with them later at the mall to take Sara to her appointment.

Gil was taking the kids to the local swimming pool so he could teach Andy some more swim strokes, and so the boy could practice what he had already been taught. Plus it had it's advantage, because all the exercise would tire them out for when Jim would be having them later.

Please press the little button below to let me know what you thought of the chapter, Have a good weekend!

_**FYI **__- I don't know if you may have heard of the the sayings 'M__y stomach thinks my throat has been cut' & 'I could eat a scabby horse' but they are common sayings in the UK for when someone is very hungry._


	89. Chapter 89

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, and kept on encouraging me to continue writing, especially my loyal reviewers, you know who you are. Also thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read the story. Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 89 – Last minute buys.**

Sara had quite a few hours to go before her appointment and had certain stores set in mind to visit at the mall, that she wanted to go to on her mental list of things to do. One of them was Victoria's secrets, but she was reluctant to go in there with Catherine, so she could tease and embarrass her. 

She had to try to think up a plan that would get her some alone time away from Catherine, her mind went into overdrive thinking as Catherine drove them to the mall.

Eventually she just thought it would be best to see if Catherine needed to go to any other stores first, before she proceeded to work out a plan of action "Cath do you need to go to any particular stores while we're at the mall?" Sara asked innocently whilst looking out the passenger side window.

"Um, no not really, why?" Catherine asked her frowning slightly.

"Oh, no reason, just asking" Sara replied wincing away from her gaze.

"Come on Sara, spill, what is it?" Catherine asked having a slight inkling that Sara wanted something, but was apprehensive about asking her.

Sara let out a heavy sigh then turned to her as she drove "Just um...I wanted to go to a particular store, and...Um...Well, I was wondering if you had a store you needed to go to, that you could leave me to go to my store, as you go to yours. I can manage to wheel myself in the chair okay" she stuttered out then added the last part in a rush.

Catherine turned to her and just noticed the slight pink tinge to her cheek, just before she turned back to the window quickly. She smiled widely knowing full well which store she had in mind, then said "Let me guess which store, Victoria's secrets. Am I right?" Catherine asked.

"Ummm...Er, yeah" Sara said quietly, as she felt the heat rise on her neck keeping her gaze still out the side window.

"Oh Sara honey, there's no need to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed about wanting to go buy yourself something a little sexy, besides all women do it" Catherine said as she pulled the car in at the mall parking lot, and put it in park.

"I know" Sara said still keeping her gaze from the other woman.

"I'm sure Gil would enjoy seeing you in something sexy too" she added as she got out of the car to go get the wheelchair from the trunk, leaving Sara so she wouldn't be too embarrassed with her presence after her comment.

Sara resigned herself to not getting alone time in the store, to choose something extra special for Gil for Christmas, so undid her seatbelt and opened the car door to get out just as Catherine wheeled the chair over to her.

"Okay Sara, here's the deal. I want to have a quick look in there myself, so I will take you in, have a quick look around myself, then leave you in there on your own, while I go to a couple of other stores, then when you are finished you can call me on my cell to come get you. Hows that for you?" she said sympathetically, realizing that Sara didn't want an audience when she was looking and buying from the store.

Sara looked at Catherine and smiled "Thanks Cath, that would be great" she said pleased at a resolution to her earlier problem of working a plan out.

They both went in a few stores together, Sara purchased some wrapping paper, gift tags, cards, a couple of entomology books, two Harry Potter books for the kids as gifts, as Catherine just wandered around the stores not buying anything.

They went in one of the jewellers and Sara purchased something for Gil. She asked the sales guy if they could engrave something for her on the back in the next couple hours, so that she could return to collect it before she met back up with Gil later. 

Sara wrote down the inscription she wanted and passed it over to the guy, paid for her purchase with her soon to be obsolete debit card, then the two women left for their next destination that was Victoria's secret.

When they got to the very large store Catherine decided to give Sara more privacy to shop, so made her excuses to got to some exclusive boutiques that the other woman wouldn't be interested in and left Sara on her own.

Sara saw the vast amounts of night ware, bra's and panty sets and other stuff on display and it made her feel a little overwhelmed with the choices on offer, but after a quick look around at the other customers, both men and women going about their own business, she wheeled over to a rack of short silk robes to start looking.

Nearly an hour later and her clothing, or lack there off, bought and paid for secure in a bag on her lap, she was about to leave the store to call Catherine when she spotted the perfumes, massage oils and other bedtime accessories before she got to the exit, so decided to take a look.

She had three items in her lap that she was going to buy, when she wheeled slowly around a display to see the other items that she had not seen yet.

Her eyes fixed on reading the label of a bottle of body lotion as she edged forward, the next thing she had bumped into the legs of a gentleman buyer.

Sara started to look up and apologise "Oh, I am really sorry" she said in a polite voice, then her eyes went wide as she locked gazes with the person whose legs she had hit, and belonged too.

The guys eyes widened and he almost choked on his own saliva seeing who had just bumped his legs, as he then proceeded to try to hide what he had in his hand, then stutter out "Uh...Um...I...Um...Hi" weekly, as a furious blush rose up his neck to his cheeks.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't have expected to see you in here, and buying chocolate fondue body paint non the less" Sara said as a wide mischievous grin built up on her face quickly.

_**A/N** Yeah I know some of you don't like cliff hangers, so sue me why don't you! Hey be thankful this wasn't a Friday chapter, where you would have had to wait all weekend to find out who it is. Sorry guys but you will have to wait for the Christmas chapters to find out what the jewellery item looks like, and is inscribed with, along with what she has bought Gil for bedtime (Wiggle of the eyebrows), also all the other stuff the people have given each other. I know it might seem mean but, I hope you will appreciate the wait when you read the future chapters._

Please remember to leave me a review as they give me a very good indication as to how the story is progressing and if you are liking the content of the chapters. 


	90. Chapter 90

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, and kept on encouraging me with all your kind words. Also thanks for not attempting to sue me for making you all wait, in any case I have nothing, so it would be a total waste of time. Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 90 – Well look who it is.**

"Sara, are you on your own?" was the first thing he asked a little panic-stricken, looking all around the store for who she might be with.

Sara couldn't stop the loud laughter that erupted from her at the highly amusing scenario that was taking place not far from the stores exit doors, especially as he had already spotted them, and looked about to flee.

"Well, you certainly came in here to buy the chocolate body paint that your holding in a death grip in your hand, but the real question is" she paused for dramatic effect, tapping her chin as if in deep thought, to make him squirm "You can apply it to yourself that's the easy part, but you would need someone to lick it off for you, right, soooo, I am assuming you have a secret lady friend to do that for you. Now let me seeeee, who could it possibly be Jim" she asked amusedly as Jim Brass rubbed his hand over his entire face in resignation.

He was an expert at interrogating suspects to get confessions out of them, and was usually pretty good getting information out of most of the people he knew, but the woman in front of him now was nearly as good as him at doing the same thing. 

Jim absolutely didn't want her or anyone else knowing who his new acquaintance was, until the relationship had developed a little more, and he'd had some time to work out how to tell all his friends, especially his pseudo daughter.

"Can we get out of here, to have this conversation somewhere else?" Jim asked her desperately wanting to get out of the store now, hoping he could then change the subject with the amused woman in front of him.

Sara chuckled at his discomfort "Yeah sure, just let me pay for these and I''l be out, you go ahead and wait outside" she said covering her items with her hand, as she got her card out of her purse then made towards the paying desk.

Jim quickly threw the body chocolate back on the display, then made for the door _She can come in for that shit if she wants me to use it on her, no way am I gonna come in here again, I've got a reputation to protect, doesn't she realize that? _Jim thought as he left the store quickly walking over to a bench outside and sitting down to wait.

He mopped his now sweaty brow with his handkerchief, all the while making sure no one was about that knew him.

Five minutes later and Sara wheeled out of the store, up to Jim with a smirk on her face "Wanna catch some lunch with Cath and I?" she said knowing full well Jim would decline then look around panicked again, which he didn't disappoint.

"Um..Actually I can't hang about, I...I just got a call from work there's a guy who's just been arrested that I need to...To interrogate". He said as he stood up "Another time maybe" he said still surveying the area for Catherine.

Sara laughed at him "You wouldn't be lying to me now Jim, just to get out of an awkward situation by any chance, would you?" she asked him wickedly enjoying teasing him, after all he had done it to her many times before.

As luck would have it, he had just received a call from PD before he entered the store, saying that a suspect he was seeking had just been picked up, was in booking in then being placed in a holding cell, but that would only take half an hour, so he wasn't technically lying to her "Would I?" he said smiling softly at her in his fatherly way "No really Cookie, I need to get to PD for the interrogation" 

"Okay, so your not going to tell me who your new lady friend is then" she said hopefully.

Jim rubbed his hand across his chin debating his decision then replied "It's still very new, we just started dating" he sighed "I guess I'm not really ready to let everyone know just yet, but when I am you'll be the first to know, okay" he said hoping she would drop the subject.

"Gil and I know exactly what that's like, your of the hook, okay Jim" She said sympathetically.

"Thanks, gotta go" he said as he bent down and kissed her cheek softly, then grasped her hand to squeeze it softly before saying "Bye Cookie" and walking off relieved.

Sara called Catherine to come meet with her and they continued on with their shopping, returning to the jewellers to pick up her inscribed gift for Gil.

Gil met up with them at the exit to the mall half an hour before Sara's appointment, The wheelchair was full of bags hanging of the back handles and there were multiple packages on Sara lap "My you ladies have been busy today" Gil said cheerfully as he approached, leaned down to kiss Sara quickly on the lips "Did you have fun honey?" he said quietly to her as he then stood and started to take some of the stuff off her lap.

"Um yeah, lets just say it was very enlightening" she said cryptically, she hadn't told Catherine that she had literally bumped into Jim at the store.

Both Catherine and Gil frowned at her use of words, then both shrugged as they walked over to Gil's Mercedes and started depositing most of the packages and bags in the trunk along with the wheelchair,

Catherine said goodbye and walked off towards her car, saying she needed to get some rest before shift tonight.

"So what was so enlightening about your shopping trip?" Gil asked curiously as he climbed in the drivers seat after helping her in the passenger side.

Sara laughed at the memory of Jim so shocked and panicked "I know something the bugman doesn't know" she said playfully.

Gil looked at her and smiled, happy to see she looked as if she'd had a really good day and was cheerful "Well there's probably a few things you know, that I don't, not that I would admit to that in company though" he said and chuckled.

Sara gave him a mock glare, then the wicked grin appeared again "Ohhhhhh, your gonna love this one Gilbert" she said toying with him.

Gil grinned at her "So spill sweetheart" he simply said, hoping the sentiment at the end would stop her from toying with him.

"Ohhhh wouldn't you like to know" she said seductively to him wiggling her eyebrows.

Gil felt his blood shoot to his groin area at her seductive words, and shuffled slightly in his seat. The 'No full penetrative sex policy' for the rest of the pregnancy was starting to take it's toll on him, even though they had found ways of alleviating it on many occasions "Sara" he said is his bedroom warning voice to her.

Sara chuckled, she knew exactly why she had been warned, when she had seen him move in his seat a little "Okay sorry honey, I'll do something about that later, promise" she said mischievously, as thoughts of the present she had bought him, and how she would give it to him for Christmas, invaded her mind.

Gil closed his eyes briefly "Not helping Sara" he said sighing heavily, then opening his eyes, raising an eyebrow at her. 

"Okay, well I bumped into Jim in the mall, and lets just say I found out that he has himself a new lady friend, don't know who she is yet, but he said I'd be the first to know when he decides to let everyone know about her" she said smugly.

Gil started the car drove out of the parking lot "Right, no wonder he has started wearing cologne again recently" he said with a smile, as he remembered asking Jim about that same subject, only to be put off by him quickly.

They chatted happily on the drive to the appointment, Gil holding her hand over the center console.

Sara's therapy session went really well, Gil joined her for the last half hour to hear some advice for helping her out of the nightmares. He had spoken with Sara briefly about his panic attack at receiving the news, last time he'd attended to pick her up, so the three of them discussed this in more detail and breathing exercises were recommended for him to learn and use when he felt an attack coming on.

With the last bit of the therapy session going so well with the couple, the doctor thought it would be good for both of them to attend in future together, but only one two hour session per week, as this was more convenient for them.

After they left, they went and picked up the kids from Jim's drove home and had a quiet evening at home together, either reading or watching TV, after another what seemed to have become regular nightly ASL lesson.

_**A/N **My internet was down all last night so I thought I was not going to be able to post this chapter today, would you have believed me after leaving you on a cliff hanger?_

Please press the little button below and leave me a review as they are always very welcomed and offer great encouragement.


	91. Chapter 91

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, and kept on encouraging me to continue writing, they are always welcomed and very much appreciated. Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 91 – We might have another serial victim.**

The cell phone on the night stand started ringing and both occupants of the bed stirred, Sara let out a low groan as Gil reached for the annoying object to shut it up before it fully woke his fiancée.

Sara let out a moan as he disturbed the bedding to sit up to answer the call "Shhhhhhhhhh go back to sleep honey" he whispered as he glanced at the clock which read 2.30am, then ran his hand over her hair to sooth her.

He flipped it open seeing Jim Brass as the caller "Hey Jim, just give me a second" he said quietly as he slipped out of bed, pulled the comforter over Sara's shoulders then put on his robe, leaving the bedroom as quietly as he could, to go down stairs "Sorry about that Jim, didn't want to wake Sara. What can I do for you?" Gil said as he reached the kitchen and flipped on the coffee machine, reached into the cupboard for his travel mug, he knew he would be going out into the cold night very soon, so wanted to make sure he had a caffeine boost to wake him fully.

"I know you are still on leave buddy, but we got a body with bugs out at Red rock canyon, from what we can tell it's a young kid who's been out here quite a while." he paused slightly "It could be connected to your serial from a month ago Gil. I've pulled Catherine from a hit and run with Warrick, so she's on her way out here right now, any instructions for her?" Jim asked in his serious cop tone.

"Give me an hour to get dressed and out there, tell Catherine to leave the body to me, and cover the perimeter until I get there, okay" Gil said going into work mode as he made the up coffee in his large travel mug.

"See you shortly Gil" Jim said quickly.

"Yeah" Gil simply said as he flipped the cell closed then made to his office to write out a note for Sara.

Gil quickly went back upstairs, crept into the dark bedroom without turning on a light, collected his cloths and went into the bathroom to wash and change. That done he left the note on Sara's night stand, kissed her temple "Love you two" he whispered then left for his long drive out to Red rock canyon, taking his much needed coffee with him.

An hour and ten minutes later he pulled up behind Jim's ford Taurus car and parked, there were also a few other PD cars present but no sign of the media yet.

This was the first time he'd been near this area since Sara's kidnapping, so it had brought back some painful memories for him on the journey here, pictures from his brilliant memory flashed through his minds eyes as the car neared his destination.

_Flash – Seeing the Vegas storm warnings on the weather report at PD after listening to that maddening song that came from the mouth of the miniature killer._

_Flash_ _- Pouring water over the miniature scene to see what would happen, the Sara doll's hand stopping it's movement and the sudden realization of the fear she may drown trapped underneath the car._

_Flash_ _- Finally finding the car half buried in sand and the desperate digging with his bare hands, as he prayed she had not succumbed to the elements and nature._

_Flash_ _- The shock and deep heartfelt sadness at seeing the half buried bodied laid face down in the ground through the binoculars. the relief that it wasn't her, as he tenderly brushed the dirt and sand off the face of the body._

_Flash_ _- Desperation that led him to ask his co-worker "Where is she Catherine", as he then went on to catalogue the statistics that were working against her favour._

_Flash_ _- The fear when they finally found her but seeing her motionless on the ground as he ran over to her prone body on the grou_nd.

_Flash – Unresponsive, No radial pulse, We've gotta move, Move over, I'm going with her!_

Taking a calming deep breath and counting to ten, he then climbed out of the car and murmured to himself "I can do this" as he collected his kit from the trunk.

Walking over to the taped of area he could see Catherine a short distance away crouching down and looking at something closely, as Gil put his kit down and gloved up his slightly trembling hands"So what we got Jim?" he asked in a slightly unsteady voice as the police captain walked over and came to a stop, raising the tape for his friend to duck under.

"You okay Gil?" Jim asked concerned taking notice of the slight quiver in his normal professional work voice.

"Why shouldn't I be" Gil shot back quickly and a little irritated, leaving no room for that topic of conversation to continue.

"Sorry there was no need for that Jim, It's just...Never mind" Gil said letting out a heavy breath.

Jim frowned ever so slightly then went right into the details so far "Six teenagers drinking and fooling around, one of the guys strolls over here" he indicated to where the body lay by the side of a small bush "To take a pee, and freaks out at what he finds on the ground. They drive back into town to get a cell phone signal and call the boys in blue, they're at PD sobering up and waiting to be interviewed. One of them is being charged with DUI, was sat behind the wheel with the engine running when our guys showed up"

"So we wont be hearing any details off them for a few hours then" Gil said as he put his kit down, and crouched down near the badly decayed body "David been out to the body yet?" Gil asked before he would touch the body.

"Yeah, the bodies been cleared, he left it here for you, knowing you'd want it left in it's original position. He's over by the cruiser if you want him" Jim said wincing slightly, as he watched some bugs crawl out of the mouth and nose of the emaciated and dry decomposed body.

"No, it's gonna be a while before he can take it back to the lab" he said as he started his close up visual inspection with his torch, stopping every so often to catch a bug in one of his jars.

Jim left Gil to it, to walk over to his own car to get a bottle of water, he knew it was pretty useless trying to talk to Gil when he was in serious work and bug mode.

A good while later Gil shouted over to him "Jim, any chance of some arc lights out here, I can't see a damn thing?" he asked a little irritated at the possibility of missing an important clue because of the lack of lighting.

"Yeah, on to it" Jim replied as he then gave instructions to one of the other officers to drive back towards Vegas, to get a cell phone signal to order the lights, and asked him to get some large coffee's, bottles of water and snacks for everyone, as he knew they would be at this scene for many hours to come.

Catherine walked over to Gil who was collecting another bug in a Jar "Not finished the perimeter yet, you got anything?" she asked her boss, as she then finished the bottle of water she had in her hand.

"Looks like another body dump. I Just got bugs so far, I'll get a better look when the lights arrive. You got anything Cath?" Gil asked not taking his eyes of the body as he tried to get a good look at it close up.

"Two sets of tyre tracks, and several shoe prints. I guess one of the sets of tyre prints will belong to the kids, along with probably most if not all of the foot prints too" she paused to look over to the offices stood by the cruisers "Gonna be a long day today" she said letting out a long breath.

"Yeah your right, but I could do with making sure I get at least an hour free later for Sara's sonogram scan this afternoon, I don't want to miss it if I can help it" Gil said thoughtfully. He had promised her they would get through the pregnancy together, that he would be there for her when needed. So not going to the scan today would be in his mind, letting her down and not keeping his promise, and he didn't ever want to do that.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that it's her scan today, it shouldn't be a problem for you to take off for a couple of hours for that Gil, don't worry about it" she offered.

"Yeah, so long as Ecklie or the Sheriff don't call a meeting with me, when I am supposed to be with Sara at the scan" he said knowing it could be a real possibility, Ecklie and the Sheriff always had a knack of pulling a meeting when he least expected it.

"We'll work something out Gil, don't worry" Catherine said supportively "I'll go get started on the rest of the perimeter"

Some time later the lights arrived and were set up for Gil and Catherine to be able to search better for evidence.

Several hours later the sun was up as they got back to the lab after finishing up at the scene, Gil and Catherine logged in what little evidence they had collected, then made for the break room and hopefully some of Greg's special coffee, with any luck.

Finding only the usual cheep bitter brew, they resigned themselves to settle with that pouring themselves a cup before finally taking a much needed seat at the table, before the task of processing would begin.

"I take it the serial stuff is still set up and locked up in the layout room?" Gil said to Catherine as he moved his head to stretch hic neck muscles.

"Yeah, the keys in your drawer, in your office. You think this is another one?" Catherine asked him.

Gil let out a heavy sigh, then a long breath "Could be, we'll know more once we've processed the evidence, have an ID, cause of death and a time of death. Speaking of which I better get started with my bug time line" he said as he finished up his coffee then stood to go put his cup in the sink.

"Al said he would page us both when he's done with the autopsy, and tried to get an ID. Could you drop the white fibre's and the swabs of at trace, the cigarette stumps and beer bottles of at DNA, then can you get started on the tyre prints?" he asked as he walked to the door.

"If the others get back and have finished with their cases the shoe prints need processing too. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me" Gil said as he walked of towards his office to set up his time line boards, camera and stuff up, for the long recording data hours ahead of him.

"Okay" Catherine's said as she quickly jotted down a note pleading for Greg to make up a batch of his good stuff when he got back.

Then she dropped of the various pieces of evidence in the trace and DNA labs, before entering one of the quiet layout rooms to begin processing the tyre mould prints she had lifted from the scene.

Two hours later and she had identified both sets of tyre treads left at the scene, Greg had gone to PD to get DNA samples, fingerprints and prints off the teenagers shoes, so they could be eliminated from their enquiries.

Nick and Warrick were identifying the makes of shoes from the scene prints, and laying them out on the light table ready for matching them to Greg's collected prints from PD.

Catherine's pager beeped as she put the tyre prints securely back in the evidence locker, pulling it from her belt and glancing at the display; it read;

_**AL, Positive ID & Autopsy complete.**_

She smiled as she made her way to Gil's office, on walking in she said "Al's ready for us"

Gil took off his close up work glasses and put them on the desk, then rubbed at his eyes before replying "Yeah, I got the page, lets go" he said tiredly as he walked out of the office followed by Catherine, then pulled the door closed.

Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter or how the story is going in general.


	92. Chapter 92

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1, nor do I own anything what so ever to do with 'The Simpson's', I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review, and kept up the encouragement for me to continue writing the story. You are all very kind. This is a chapter that I think quite a few of you have been eagerly waiting for, so I hope you enjoy the outcome. Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes remain totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 92- Waking without Gil**

Immediately on awakening she knew she was alone in the bed and had been for some time. She felt a slight chill in her body, just like she used to when she lived alone in her apartment waking most mornings feeling a little cold.

Pulling the comforter around her shoulders and tucking it under her chin, hoping to warm herself, then closed her eyes to listen intently to any sounds in the house.

The faint muffle of the TV playing downstairs was heard, so she quickly opened her eyes realizing Gil and the kids must already be up.

As she made to sit up she glanced at the clock which was slightly blurred but read 8am. 

Rubbing her eyes to focus them better, she then realized how full her bladder was and how much she really needed to pee, so slipped out of the bed quickly and pulled on her robe, rushing to relieve herself.

After a quick shower, teeth brush and drying her hair she came out of the bathroom to root through her closet for some cloths for the day. She could still just manage to get into her favourite low slung hipster jeans if she left the top button open to leave some room for her slightly expanded tummy, so that's what she decided on wearing along with her white tank and purple silk shirt.

Her leather choker type necklace with a quartz pendant was selected and she was ready to face the world, she just had to get her pregnancy book off the night stand to save a journey upstairs later.

Reaching the night stand Sara noticed the letter Gil had left her, so she sat on the bed to read it.

_Sara,_

_Sorry honey, Jim called at 2.30am, you looked too peaceful to wake. Body with bugs in the desert_

_that could be linked to our serial case. Collection at the scene, time linear regression will take _

_up most of the day, and likely into the next depending on how quick we can process any evidence _

_we find, and whether it is in fact connected to our other 3 victims. I promise I will do my utmost _

_to get to the sonogram appointment. I will ask Warrick or Cath to record any insect data while I _

_am away. Could you please get Jim to give you a lift to the Doctors to make things easier._

_I will meet you there, then drop you back home later._

_Please don't over do it Sara, stay off your feet today and rest up._

_Love you all, including the bug. _

_Gil._

She let out a long sigh as she folded the letter and put it in her pocket before going downstairs to see what the kids were up to, or if they needed breakfast making.

Walking into the family room, she saw that the twins occupied a couch each, both washed and dressed for the day lying on their tummy's, Hank laid haphazardly over CJ's legs as they watched the Simpson's with the caption writing running along the bottom of the screen.

"/Who wants breakfast/" Sara said after she nudged Andy's foot to get his attention.

"No, we've had cereal thanks, and Hank has been fed and let out" CJ said looking at Sara, then turned back to the TV.

"/Do either of you want a drink of juice or soda/" Sara asked.

CJ just shook her head and carried on watching the TV, but Andy said "A soda please" in his loud monotone voice smiling at her.

"/Okay/" she said and went to the kitchen to retrieve a soda from the fridge.

She put the kettle on the lit stove for her cup of tea, then walked back in the family room to hand the can to Andy.

Andy smiled taking the can "Thanks Mom" he said absently turning back to the TV as if he had always called Sara 'Mom'.

CJ gave Andy a quick glance and frowned just after he said 'Mom' to Sara, then shrugged her shoulders before carrying on watching the Simpson's.

Sara stood rooted to the spot stunned, just to the side of Andy's shoulders. When she finally got her wits about her again she felt the tears building in the back of her eyes, at how naturally he had just called her 'Mom' and how he obviously didn't feel uncomfortable with it, or made a big deal out of doing it.

She leaned over and ran her hand through his mass of curls lovingly, then turned to go back to the kitchen to try and get her emotions under control and make her breakfast.

Sara sat at the breakfast bar for five minutes as a couple of happy tears escaped her eyes, she smiled widely at the thought of the kids finally accepting her as a parent, and more so their Mother.

An outing to go do a big grocery shop was decided on for the morning, so Sara wrote out a shopping list as she ate her breakfast, then got the kids in the car and drove them to the nearest supermarket.

CJ happily pushed Sara in the wheelchair around the store as Andy wheeled the trolley to the side of them, all three made selections or followed what was needed from the list, with some added treats for the kids.

They spent two hours doing the food shop and had quite a lot of fun doing so, Sara learned a little more about their individual likes and dislikes.

Andy was clearly a meat eater, but not too fussed on much of the foreign food choices, where as CJ loved the foreign foods and all the different types of fruit and vegetable that were on display. 

She also realized that the kids didn't seem to have a sweet tooth, unlike her and Gil who quite often bought each other candy and chocolate as little surprises.

At the checkout Sara watched as the two kids packed the bags to put in the trolley ready to go in the trunk, as the treats went passed her on the conveyor belt she thought to herself _If all the others can spoil then so can I, well today anyway._

Andy loaded up all the food in the trunk then returned the trolley, as CJ managed to collapse the wheelchair successfully and both kids lifted it into the trunk before jumping back in the car and buckling up.

Back at the house again the kids carried all the bags inside and unpacked them, to then store them in the right cupboards before trailing off outside to play with Hank in the sun.

Sara smiled at how helpful and considerate the kids had been today after she had told them about Gil being called in to work, then wondered if Gil had given them a bit of a pep talk on keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't do anything she wasn't supposed to do. It wouldn't surprise her and it made her chuckle.

As she was drinking her cup of tea in the family room the new doorbell sounded, and was just about to get up to answer it when Andy ran in holding his mobile alert pager aloft "I'll get it, you stay there" Andy said grinning at the fact that the alert system that he and his Dad had fitted was working properly.

Andy walked back through five minutes later with a heavy frown on his face, with a happily smiling Jessica behind him following him out to the yard.

Sara laughed then picked up her pregnancy book to continue reading until Jim would arrive in the next hour.

Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter. Did you like how Andy called Sara 'Mom'? Will CJ call her it soon?


	93. Chapter 93

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, and kept on encouraging me to continue writing the story, especially my loyal reviewers, you know who you are. Welcome to anyone who is just joining the story, I hope enjoy it. Happy Easter to anyone that celebrates it, and I hope you have a good weekend! Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 93 – Victim number 4**

Pushing through the morgue doors Catherine and Gil gowned up before snapping on their latex gloves, coming up to stand next to the coroner Gil asked, forgoing the usual greetings "What you got for us Al?" 

The three of them stood round the autopsy table that held the white sheet covered body of an obviously small child.

"Hello to you too Gil. Catherine" Al said as he nodded at Catherine and smiled.

"Doc" Catherine greeted.

"Okay, I got an ID for you after comparing dental records that I had faxed over from California, and a positive match with a DNA sample that is being couriered out here, should confirm that for us" Al said reading from a file in his hand.

"The DB is Joshua McKinney, age 5 years old, blue eyes blond hair from California, been missing three months" he said placing the file on the side counter.

"Our other possible missing child, when we were trying to ID Cody Fuller" Catherine added quietly, she hated crimes involving kids, and it always made her feel more protective of her own daughter.

"That's correct, we should still have the copy of his file in the system" Gil said and turned to Catherine "Can you chase that up and add it to the other stuff in the layout room when we get back please?" he asked her.

"Yeah, no problem" Catherine said as she watched the coroner pull back the white sheet that was covering the small body.

The 'Y' incision on the small chest made it clear that Al had finished up with the autopsy "Cause of death was most definitely strangulation, both the Hyoid bone and the C3 cervical verebrae are broken, there was also a lot of ligament and muscle damage all around the throat area" Al pointed to various points of sever bruising about the neck area, then paused adding"The person had to have been very strong to have caused this much damage"

Al reached behind him for a couple of small bindle's handing them to Gil "I got white fibres out of the throat and nasal cavity, and..." he tapered of as he reached around again for three swabs he had taken from the body "Some kind of oily substance on two of them taken from near the arm pits, and the third looks like some kind of grease but I'll leave that up to you to find out" he said depositing them in Gil's palm.

"Stomach contents?" Gil asked his friend.

"To small a sample and too degraded to make an accurate analysis, sorry" Al said as he recovered the body "Brass called to inform me that the parents are on their way to Vegas to be interviewed and collect the body when I release it"

"Okay, thanks AL, fax me a copy of the report when your done will you" Gil said as he pulled off his gown and gloves depositing them in the bin on his way out the room closely followed by Catherine.

Catherine went to find the file while Gil went back to recording his bug information.

He did a round of the labs to make sure the evidence for his serial case was put to the top of everyone's lists of work to do, letting the various people know he would preferable like some of the results by 6pm this evening if at all possible.

Nick was chasing up delivery records to check to see if Matthew Thompson was in the same area as Joshua McKinney when he went missing, Warrick and Greg were doing comparisons with the footprints collected from PD and the scene.

A couple of hours later Gil decided to get himself a coffee from the break room, which he did then returned to his office to send out a text message to the team, informing them that he wanted them all in the conference room for a meeting to discuss the serial case at six pm.

Glancing at his watch he noted that he had an hour left before Sara's appointment so went to find Catherine to ask her to keep recording his bug information data while he was away, and that he would have his cell switched off whilst in the hospital.

That done he made for the locker room and a much needed shower, he used his last set of clean cloths from his locker, he made a mental note to replace them along with his supplies in the overnight bag he kept in his car.

With only twenty minutes to spare he said goodbye to Catherine, then made to his car ready to drive off, but before he set off he text Sara a quick message;

**Be with you in ten**

**Love you, G**

As he pulled in at the hospital parking lot, he spotted Andy trying to show Jim how to assemble the wheelchair for Sara at the side of Jim's car, it made him smile.

Gil parked up, switched his cell phone off, then walked over to Jim and the others "Having trouble Jim?" he chuckled as he smiled at the kids, then stopped in front of Sara leaning in for a kiss "You been okay?" he said quietly.

"Uh huh" she said as she then settled herself in the chair.

"Why are they so complicated to put up any how?" Jim huffed out clearly frustrated at a kid being able to do it, but not him.

"Daddy" CJ finally distracted from listening to her ipod to intently, jumped out of the back seat and hugged her Dad "I missed you this morning" she said seriously.

Gil returned the hug "Missed you too, all of you" he said happily as she then pulled away to again listen to her music, he leaned forward to Andy and ruffled his hair before signing //Missed you too son/.

Andy shyly smiled, then signed //Missed you too Dad//he paused before adding excitedly //Grandpa is taking us to the zoo today//.

"//That should be fun//" he said smirking at Jim then chuckling.

"Oh it will be, come on you two jump in" Jim said and indicated for them to get back in the car, as he himself got in the drivers seat.

Both Andy and CJ leaned down to Sara to give her a quick hug, saying "Bye Mom, Dad" then they got in the car.

Sara was sat in the chair stunned, although it was still very new to her that Andy had called her 'Mom' only a few hours ago, CJ doing it now for the first time and both of them hugging her before they left, had really caught her completely off guard.

As Jim drove off Gil started to push Sara towards the hospital entrance "Soooo, I see the kids just called you 'Mom'?" he asked with a wide smile, happy that the kids had finally started to feel comfortable calling her Mom.

"Yeah" she turned her head to look at him with a beaming smile, before turning back around to continue "Andy called me it this morning" she said reverently "It just came out of no where, one minute I was passing him a can of soda, the next he just simply said 'Thanks Mom' and then turned back to the TV he was watching, as if it was no big deal. I have to say it brought tears to my eyes... Happy ones"

"So when did CJ start calling you 'Mom'?" he asked her as they entered the lift.

"Believe it or not, just now" she beamed as Gil crouched in front of her as the lift doors closed "Those kids really know how to catch someone off guard" she chuckled.

Gil leaned forward to kiss her tenderly "I love seeing your beautiful smile, seeing how your eyes sparkle when your happy" he said kissing her wide loving smile again "I love you Sara" he said cupping her chin and rubbing his thumb reverently over her lips.

"I Love you too Gil, you make me feel happy" she said as she caressed his other hand that rested on her lap.

The lift doors pinged to sound that they were about to open "Good, you make me happy too" he said before he stole a quick peck on her lips and stood to reposition himself behind the wheelchair again as the doors slid open.

_**A/N **I ended the chapter here because I wanted to devote a whole chapter to the sonogram scan, so the next chapter will cover that, sorry if you were expecting it in this chapter._

Please leave me a review to let me know what you though of the chapter, they are always greatly appreciated.


	94. Chapter 94

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review and kept up the encouragement , especially my loyal reviewers, you know who you are. Welcome to anyone who is just joining the story, I hope you continue to enjoy it._ _I have experienced simple Ultra sound scans when I was pregnant with my children but not the new types of 3D & 4D ones that are available now, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes with the information in the chapter as I have had to rely on some minor research to do this. I watched a few 4D sonogram's on the net to get the feel of how they are done. Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 94 Wow! Gil look**

They approached the reception desk on the maternity floor to report in and to see where they had to go for the scan "Follow the signs down to the end of the corridor, then you should see the waiting room. A scan technician should come get you when they are ready for you" the young male nurse said smiling as he pointed in the direction to take.

"Thank you" both Sara and Gill echoed as Gil pushed her along the corridor.

Ten minutes later and a middle aged male nurse came in the waiting room "Miss Sara Sidle?" he asked around the room.

Sara pointed her finger in the air to indicate that it was her as Gil stood up to push her "Okay would you like to follow me please" he said smiling as he led them into a nearby room before closing the door behind them.

"I see Dr Brotheridge has requested a 4D sonogram.

Gil positioned the chair near the bed in the middle of the room "Have you had plenty to drink as instructed Miss Sidle?" the technician asked politely.

Sara looked around the room and all the equipment a little nervously before answering quietly "Yeah, my bladder is full to bursting".

"Okay, the more the bladder is full the better the picture we will get today. If you could just hop up on the bed for me, undo your pants button and zip then we should be good to go" he said as he took a seat by the bed and rolled the scan machine monitor closer to him, tilted it slightly away from the couples vision.

Gil helped Sara out of the chair and up on to the bed, Sara open the button and zip then lied back as Gil positioned himself at her side with one arm around her shoulder gently, his other hand grasping one of her hands.

"Okay, comfortable?" the technician asked.

"Yes" Sara replied nervously as the couple nodded for him to continue.

"I will talk you through most of process, but I will need to just take some measurements of the baby first so I can add them to your file for Dr Brotheridge and Dr Freyer. Okay?" he asked Sara.

"Okay" Sara said as he tucked paper towels in the top of her waist band and the pulled up tank top, he applied the gel then moved the scanning wand over her slight baby bump.

The technician every so often stopped the wand and pressed a button on the console, before continuing "Would you like to know the gender of the baby today?" he asked as he smiled at the nervous looking couple.

"We already know, we're having a boy. Sara had an internal scan when she underwent a surgical procedure recently" Gil grinned at first the technician then Sara giving her shoulders a little squeeze.

"You know we haven't even started to discuss possible names yet Gil" Sara pointed out to her fiancé as the other man in the room continued with his measurements.

Gil kissed her on her temple "We have plenty of time to discuss names, I'll pick up a baby names book in the next couple of days so we can make a start. Okay honey" he said looking back towards the monitor as the technician swivelled it around so they could both see it clearly, then he turned up the volume slightly so a nice steady fast heartbeat could be heard in the room.

"Okay" Sara said as her eyes followed Gil's gaze.

"Oh Wow!, listen...Is that our babies heartbeat?" she asked animatedly.

"Yes, and it is at a healthy rate it should be" the middle aged man said as he connected the wand to her tummy again.

What looked to be a very small head and torso with the bones of the spine clearly in view appeared on the screen, the picture was light brown in colour and quite grainy in places but very clear mostly.

"Oh God Gil look at him, that's our son" Sara said in awe, as Gil just nodded stunned by the clarity of the picture on the screen.

"As you can see this is your babies head, body, see there is the spine" he moved the wand a little and used a pointer on the console to indicate on the screen as he explained everything.

"See that, it's his heart beating that you can clearly see" he said as the couple watched with rapt attention nodding as he spoke.

The wand was moved again as a side view of the torso came into view and a tiny arm with a clenched fist near the chin was shown "Awww, we can even see the bones in his hand" Sara said in a slightly choked voice.

Every so often the technician would press a button on a clear picture before carrying on.

Gil swallowed the lump in his throat at the emotions the pictures were evoking in him "He's beautiful Sara" he said briefly kissing her temple whist still trying to keep his gaze on the screen.

"Yes he is, and he's ours, baby" Sara said softly using the seldom used endearment.

Gil couldn't seem to make his mouth move to speak again, as he processed the wonderful images and information on the screen.

He felt an unusual emotion run through him, he knew it was very strong and similar to the love he felt for Sara, but different somehow. W_as this what unconditional love for your child felt like _he thought, he'd had this similar feeling towards Andy and CJ recently.

Sara seemed to sense Gil's rush of emotions, trying to process what was being shown and said to them, along with his lack of speech, so she gently used her hand to run it lovingly along his jawline.

"You okay?" she quietly said to him.

Gil's watery eyes locked with her clearly tear filled understanding eyes, as they shared a moment of true bliss, at the experience of seeing clearly, their son created from their powerful love connection.

The moment over after a couple of minutes, both of them turned back to the images for fear of missing anything more amazing images.

Moving the wand about again the technician stopped it again on what appeared to be the babies bent splayed legs "Here we have your babies legs, and..." he broke off to move the wand slightly before stopping again "Confirmation that it is, indeed a little boy" the tech said looking at the screen that clearly showed male genitals on the 16 week foetus.

"Oh he's male all right" Sara said with a little chuckle, as Gil looked at her shocked by the comment in the company of the scan technician.

The button was pressed again "Okay moving on now we have confirmed that" the wand was moved about again until another picture settled on screen.

The screen showed a fairly clear image of the face of the baby boy, both ears, the closed eyes, nose and the clenched fist near the mouth was an awesome sight for the couple as the technician pressed the button again.

"Gil he beautiful" Sara said as a couple of stray tears finally escaped her eyes.

"Yes he is" Gil choked out as his eyes stared fixed on the image, he knew he would never, as long as he lived ever forget this image.

"Well everything seems in fine and in order, your baby is the right size he should be for this stage of your pregnancy. I will send a copy of my findings to the doctors, and I will probably see you again for your next scan" The technician said to the happy couple, signalling that he was finished with the scan.

A whirring and buzzing sounded in the room as the tech pressed some buttons on the scan console to print off some photographs for the couple, he also ejected the surprise video recording of the scan. He was giving the couple a few minutes of privacy, before he would turn off the machine.

"Sorry I have another few ladies to scan yet, but I have printed some pictures off for you, and there is a video recording of it too" The middle aged man said smiling as he switched off the machine and passed the items over to beaming couple.

Gil helped Sara sit up, then wiped her cheeks with his knuckles as one of his own tears escaped and rolled down his cheek.

The tech removed the gel spoiled paper towels to then deposit them in the bin "There is a toilet over there you can use if you need to" he said pointing to a door on the other side of the room.

"Thanks, I will" Sara said as she fastened herself back up and slid off the bed in front of Gil, she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug and tender kiss before pulling away to go use the toilet.

Gil swiped at his face to dry it as he waited for Sara to return, with the pictures in his hand as he stared at them again, his eyes seemed to be like magnets towards the beautiful images.

Ten minutes later the pictures secure in his shirt pocket, video tucked into Sara's purse they drove home holding hands in a comfortable silence as they both relived the memory of the scan in their minds again, with soft smiles upon their faces.

Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and felt a real sense of the experience of undergoing a sonogram scan.

_**A/N **_


	95. Chapter 95

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review it is very much appreciated. Chapter not beta'd, so all are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 95 – Right, what have we got?**

An hour after the scan Gil had picking the kids up from Jim's house, dropped them and Sara back off at home, before heading back to the lab ready for the planned conference later, he now strode down the lab hall towards his office ready to relieve Catherine from recording his insect data.

Jim was heading in early to interview Joshua McKinney's parents, then he would be meeting up with Gil and the team later, so that he could be updated on the details on the serial case.

Once 5.30pm approached Grissom went in search of Greg to see if he would make a fresh batch of his special coffee up for the conference, after looking in all the labs he finally locating him in the break room "Greg, any chance you could make a jug of the good stuff up for the conference?" Grissom asked his youngest CSI as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

"Sure thing boss, all ready on to it. There's some on as we speak" Greg said cheerfully hoping his boss would remember this the next time a decomp was on the list of nights assignments.

Grissom sighed heavily "Thanks Greg, and enough with calling me boss okay" he said taking a seat to wait for the coffee.

"Yeah sorry b...Um Grissom" Greg stuttered nearly calling him it again, then he smiled sheepishly at his supervisor.

Twenty minutes later nearly everyone was sat a round the conference room table drinking coffee and reading their files in front of them, they were waiting on just Jim.

"Sorry I'm a bit late guys, I just grabbed a coffee before coming in here" Jim said as he came walking in the room just behind Sofia.

Jim had his hand placed low on Sofia's back as they made towards the table to take their seats, both sitting down next to each other "Hope you didn't start without me" Jim asked smiling as he looked around the table.

"No Jim...Gil" Catherine said for her boss to start as she opened her file

Gil thought of what Sara had told him earlier about bumping into Jim at the mall and finding out that he had a new lady acquaintance, he frowned slightly at Jim's placement of his hand on Sofia's lower back, then sitting next to her at the table. _No. It can't be Sofia surely?, but then again, I used to touch Sara's lower back like that and sit next to her at any given opportunity even before we started dating. No. I would know, I would have seen the signs, wouldn't I?. Mind you Sara and I managed to keep our relationship from a whole lab full of investigators, so we must have been good at hiding it, but not 'Jim and Sofia'. Nah! _

"Earth to Gil" Catherine said a bit louder, as the occupants at the table watched the entomologist off again in his own thoughts, with a slight frown adorning his face.

"What...Oh Sorry, where were we?" he asked a little embarrassed as he looked at Catherine.

"You were about to start Gil" she said exasperatedly.

Grissom picked up his glasses placed them on, then picked up the file "Okay our Victim number 4 is Joshua McKinny, age 5 years old from Palm Springs California. Doc made an initial ID match with dental records but then was able to confirm it by a DNA match. Cause of death was strangulation, according to the autopsy report whoever strangled the boy causing so much damage to the neck area, had to have been very strong".

He paused looking around the table before adding "White fibres with traces of chloroform were found like in the other 3 victims, Hodges is still running trace analysis on some other swabs for me, he should have the results pretty soon though"

Looking down at the file in his hand again he quickly scanned it with his eyes "The beer bottles all came back with DNA matched to our teenagers who found our last victim, however the cigarette stump came back with a DNA match to John Thompson our prime suspects brother. So we now have him clearly at the body dump site with the cigarette evidence" he said looking at his team with a slightly raised eyebrow "We now have two clear suspects with the Thompson brothers".

"I should have a time of death for you in a few hours or so. Jim" Grissom said lastly indicating for Jim to add his bit of information.

Jim opened up his little black note book before he proceeded "We've had an APB out in Vegas on John Thompson for a while now without any results, so I have contacted the neighbouring states for them to do the same to help us out, and let me say they were very keen to help if it means keeping a serial killer off their streets" he paused to take a mouthful of his coffee "I just interviewed the parents of Joshua McKinney but they had nothing more to add to the investigation that we don't all ready know"

Grissom realizing the police captain had finished said "Catherine what do you have?"

Catherine "Okay there were two sets of tyre treads at the scene, one set belonged the car that the teenagers were in. The other tyre treads belong to a ford mustang" she said looking at Gil "I asked Sofia earlier to get me a warrant to seize Matthew Thompson's black mustang. So we will be going over there as soon as this meeting is over and having it transported back to the lab to search for any evidence"

"I've got the warrant right here" Sofia said holding up the warrant.

"Good, just be careful how you go, remember how good Thompson's lawyer is" Grissom said to the two women, then turned to Nick and asked "What did you find out Nick?"

"I checked Thompson's driving and delivery log, but he was no where near California leading up to and after Joshua McKinney was taken. I have a copy of all his delivery destinations to add to the file" the Texan said handing over a handful of papers to his boss.

Grissom added them to his main file then looked to Greg and Warrick indicating for them to fill the team in on their details.

Warrick opened his small file then started reading "Most of the shoe prints as you probably know belonged to the kids that found the DB, so we eliminated all of them, but we did find quite a few for the distinctive size 9 Dr Martins with the cut in the sole" Warrick paused for a few seconds "We processed the DB's cloths and apart from the desert sand and the swabs we think will come back as engine oil there was nothing else probative on them"

Warrick handed over a few sheets of papers to Grissom to add to his file then gripped his coffee cup to take a drink as he and the rest of them watched Grissom take a few minutes to think.

There was a knock on the door and Hodges walked in handing Grissom a printout sheet said "Some swabs had ordinary engine grease on them, not easy to match up against any other samples as they are pretty much all identical in compound, the others were standard engine oil. If you get me an oil sample from the suspects car to compare the swab samples against, then I may be able to get a match for you" he smiled smugly at his own bragging of his specialized skills.

"Thank you Hodges" Grissom said dismissively to the trace lab technicians disappointment.

"No problem my friend" Hodges said sickeningly before he left.

"Friend?" Jim asked amused.

Grissom winced at the little tease, he didn't particularly like the lab tech, as he was always trying to suck up to him trying to be the 'teachers pet' "Back to the case" he said with a little glare to Jim for distracting his attention briefly.

"Right Catherine, you and Sofia go serve your warrant, when you get back Warrick will give you a hand with processing the car" Grissom watched as the two women gathered their things and left, observing Jim Brass's gaze as he followed Sofia with his eyes.

_Ummm interesting. Wait! He brought Sofia to the barbecue at Catherine's, and the team breakfast that time, I never thought much at the time but now..._Gil thought to himself briefly before turning to Nick and Greg.

"Nick, Greg, go home get some rest ready for tonight's shift" Grissom said as he gathered his file ready to get up and go.

Greg and Nick collected their things and left to go home.

With there only being Jim alone with him, after taking a cursory glance at the door to make sure they were, Gil said with a mischievous smirk "So, got yourself a girlfriend I hear?"

"So how did the scan go today?" Jim said smirking sarcastically deliberately ignoring his friends inquiry.

Gil chuckled "Is she anyone we know?" he said as he persisted with his line of enquiry.

Jim looked at Gil pointedly "Got any pic's of the little one today?" he said sticking to his guns at not answering the entomologists prodding.

Gil laughed ignoring Jim's diversionary tactics, with the full intention of telling him all about the scan shortly "You know, dating a subordinate will get you into trouble Jim, if anyone knows that it's me. Just cover your back" he advised as he walked over to Jim by the door, reached into his shirt pocked pulling out the scan pictures and handing them to him.

"Yeah whatever" Jim said shaking his head.

Jim followed Gil to his office taking a seat in front of the desk as he studied the images "Well the kid sure is a boy looking at this one" the police captain said chuckling holding up one of the photographs.

Gil sighed heavily "What is it with my son's genitalia and you people, first Sara, and now you?" he said honestly confused.

Jim laughed "Sorry buddy just stating the obvious here" he said glancing at the other images "Makes it real doesn't it? when you see that tiny little person that you helped create" he said reverently, then let out a long sigh "Was for me at the time, until I realized Elle wasn't really mine"

Gil wasn't really sure what words to offer his long time friend, and felt a little uncomfortable for a few seconds until Jim broke it by saying "Ah well lets not dwell on that. So, tell me all about it then"

He went on to tell Jim all about the experience and how happy Sara and he were about it being more real to them now, how he couldn't wait for his son to be born.

Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the chapter. Reviews, comment and advice are an important tool for new writers like myself to use to help us develop our writing techniques. So please take the time to leave one because they are all ways very much appreciated.


	96. Chapter 96

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you every one who has left me a review and kept up the encouragement to continue writing this story. Thank you also to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it as much I do writing it. Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 96 – Frustration with the case**

Warrick busied himself around the lab catching up on his paperwork waiting for Catherine to return and the car to be brought back to the lab ready for processing, however on Catherine's return a couple of hours later, the woman was non too pleased.

Catherine informed Grissom that they had attended Matthew Thompson's address with the warrant only to be told by the prime suspect that he no longer had the car in question, that it had been stolen from outside his property that morning, although Matthew Thompson hadn't even bothered to file a police report to the effect, saying the car was of little value and he was on the verge of getting a replacement.

After venting her frustration in Grissom's office to her supervisor, and finally slumping in to one of his seats,Warrick walked in dropping some of his finished case files on the desk to be signed off on.

"You okay Cath?" Warrick asked as he looked at his tired co-worker.

"Yeah, It's just this case. Thompson always seems to be one step ahead of us every time, we know he's the serial, he knows that we know he's the serial, and the smug son of a bitch is getting off on our not being able to pin him for it. Oh and he just had to keep making references to his brother, Me and John did this as kids, Me and John did that. The creep even had the balls to come on to me and Sofia too, making suggestive comments to us both. Uhhhhhhhh...Sorry guys rant over. But he really is a piece of work" Catherine said closing her eyes briefly "I need my bed" she whined.

"Look guys he'll make a mistake soon enough, and when he does we'll have him, that's if Brass doesn't pick the brother up first and he implicates his brother" Grissom said to help ease some of the frustration that was now creeping into solving the serial case.

"He's right you know Cath" Warrick added trying to offer some kind of verbal comfort to her.

"Yeah I know, I've heard it all before, spare me the lecture Gil. But how many more innocent kids are gonna die before we get him" she huffed out exasperatedly.

"Catherine go home to Lindsey, get some sleep and come back with fresh eyes tonight" Grissom said to his clearly frustrated and tired friend "You too Warrick"

"You going home too Griss?" Warrick asked his boss.

"Yeah in another hour or so, I've nearly finished with the time line. I'll leave the report out for you on my desk Cath, but unless we get anything new in on the case, I wont be in tonight, so make sure all the stuff gets locked back up" Grissom said putting his glasses back on to continue his data recording.

"Any idea how many more vacation days your gonna be taking, or when you are likely to be back at the lab Gil?" Catherine asked as she stood up.

Gil let out light sigh, he didn't like leaving the lab for too long especially if his team were struggling to cover their case loads, but his priorities had changed, the lab was no longer his sole focus of attention any more. Sara and their relationship was his most important focus for the last couple of years, but now with the twins and Sara's precarious pregnancy they were his first and most important priority. Their immediate need for him to be at home until things settled down a little was his sole aim at present.

"Well I was thinking of coming back after the wedding, when the kids start at their new school, that way Sara will have less to do with them being away during the day, so she can rest up and I'll be home to keep an eye on her" Grissom said hoping it would placate Catherine "Can you manage until then without me?".

"Yeah no problem Gil, but if you'd like to take that old pile of paperwork home with you to finish up, I would be really grateful" she said indicating to the recent new mountain of files piled on his desk.

Grissom groaned "Catherine" he whined hoping she would let him off the hook.

"Gilllllllllllllllllll" she whined back at him, then added "All our monthly expenses and overtime sheets need approving Gil, we all have bills to pay, so suck it up bugman you can drop them back off to me tomorrow" she said with a sweet smile.

Warrick chuckled at the exchange between the pair.

"Now gentlemen, I have a daughter that I haven't seen in over 24 hours, a bed that is screaming at me to sleep in, so I will bid you both a good bye" Catherine said as she left the office to finally go home.

"Night Cath" Warrick said by way of a goodbye.

"Catch you tomorrow Cath" Grissom said to her retreating back.

Warrick bid his boss goodbye then left.

Gil spent another hour finishing up with the time of death time line, filled out his report to add to the serial case file, tidied his stuff up, then closed up his office and left the lab to head on home.

Please leave a review they are always enjoyed and very helpful.


	97. Chapter 97

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, and kept on encouraging me to continue writing the story, especially my loyal reviewers, you know who you are, you are all great. A bit of angst in this chapter. Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes remain totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 97 - Friendly Visitor**

By the time Gil got home the twins were in bed and Sara was sat in bed reading her pregnancy book with Hank curled up on the end of the bed, he himself was more than ready for a good few hours sleep.

Gil dropped his briefcase, keys, wallet pager and cell phone in the front hallway wearily, observing some more packages that must have been delivered today, but either to large or heavy for Sara to move elsewhere.

He then made his way to the kitchen for a cool drink. On opening what he thought would be a sparse fridge interior he was amazed to see it full to brimming, he sighed heavily "How the hell did she manage a grocery shop" he said to himself a little annoyed that it seemed that Sara may have been on her feet doing a food shop, when she was supposed to be taking things easy.

Pulling out a bottle of water from the shelf he noticed a covered plate with a post it note attached, he pulled it out, shut the door and set it down on the counter.

The note simply said;

**The kids helped me do a shop today. **

**I know you probably haven't eaten in a while, **

**so please eat this.**

**Love Sara**

Gil wondered if she had done this to soften the blow for when he would come home to realize she had been grocery shopping, when she knew he would be a little annoyed about it.

He smiled at her thoughtfulness, even though he was convinced it was to soften him up. Gil quickly ate the plate of quiche and salad, deposited his things in the sink, pulled out two of four new sonogram pictures from his shirt pocket and fixed them to the fridge smiling proudly at them. One of the others was in his wallet, the other was attached on to a framed photo of Sara and himself on his office desk at work.

Closing off the lights, checking the doors were all locked and setting the alarm, he then made his way up to the bedroom expecting her to be asleep.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see her awake and reading "Hey, I see you did a grocery shop today" he said looking at her sternly, letting her know he was not too pleased as he toed of his shoes.

"Yeah, the kids helped me out, they really are very considerate kids you know Gil" she said frowning slightly in confusion.

Gil sighed heavily as he started to undress for his shower, he hated to be the one to keep on lecturing her about the doctors recommendations "Sara your supposed to be taking things easy and staying off your feet, not trailing about supermarkets" he sat on the end of the bed to take off his socks and trousers.

He stood tiredly having now stripped down to his boxers "Have you all ready forgotten what Dr Brotheridge told you if your blood pressure goes up? Do you want to go back to the hospital Sara?" he said letting his tiredness make him a touch irritated at having to reaffirm the doctors warning to her.

Sara sat there looking at him stunned with her mouth open, she was a little annoyed at his obvious assumption that she had ignored the advise off her doctor, she knew he was tired, but to just jump to conclusions without the facts wasn't like him at all. _Does he honestly believe I would risk our babies health or my own? _She thought to herself as she closed her book and set it on the night stand as she watched him deposit his cloths in the hamper.

"You know when the kids start school after the holidays, I'll be going back to the lab, so I won't be around all the time to make sure your taking things easy Sara" He said as he walked to the bathroom door, as he looked at her pointedly, but his gaze only met a clearly annoyed Sara.

_That's right Gil run your mouth off before you know the facts, just great, be an ass as usual! _Sara thought as she felt her temper begin to rise.

" What the f...I'm not a child, so don't treat me like one, okay" Sara said coldly before switching the bedside lamp off, snuggling down in the bed and turning her back on him.

Gil sighed heavily, he hadn't meant to upset her, but he clearly had. He just wanted to let her know that he was worried about her and the baby, that he didn't want her to have to go back to the hospital to spend the rest of her pregnancy there, but as usual he messed up, using the wrong approach "Sara" he said softly, but she didn't answer him.

"Honey" he tried again as he walked towards her, but all he got was a snort as she pulled the comforter snugly under her chin, a clear sign for him to not touch her at this time. _I mustn't let her get stressed, it's not good for her._

He decided to give her a little time and space to calm down while he took his shower, also it would give him time to think how he was going to fix things with her.

"I'm sorry" was all he said as he left her be.

_Am I so wrong worrying about them as much as I do? I know she wouldn't deliberately jeopardise her or the babies health, but she did used to forget to eat , sleep and take care of herself in the past._

He entered the bathroom and proceeded to take his shower as he thought _She'd hate it if she ended up back in the hospital for months, I was only trying to prevent that from happening, can't she see that._

_Shit! I should have spoken to her in a nicer way about my worries and concerns, not just run my mouth off at her like I did._

He let out a heavy sigh as he braced his hands against the tiled wall and put his head down closing his eyes, to let the hot water run down over tired his body.

_I should have done the damn grocery shop myself the other day, then I wouldn't have spoken to her like that._

Rubbing his hand over the whole of his weary face, he could feel his aching muscles being slightly massaged by the force of the showers spray.

_Perhaps I'm just tired and a little cranky, It's been a long day today with the case after all, but even so that's no reason to have taken it out on Sara._

Letting go of the wall with one hand, he rubbed the back of his neck to ease some of the tension there, then reached for the shower gel to start his usual wash routine.

_Shit! I don't believe it. It's this damn case and that bastard Thompson, I'm letting the smug son of a bitch get to me because the great almighty Gil Grissom can't nail him. I shouldn't let him or the case get to me, that's not how I do things. _

Washing quickly and briskly rubbing the gel around his body, then rinsing himself off, he then reach for the shampoo, poured some into his hand before scrubbing and massaging his scalp.

_Damn! what a hypocrite I am, to lecture Catherine earlier when I feel exactly the same. What a damn stupid ass I am._

_I'm tired and cranky with the long hours today, I've not eaten well myself today, I'm frustrated at not being able to nail a child killer, then to top it all I go and take it out on my beautiful dear Sara._

_Way to go Gil! good one, all she ever does is love you, and you just go and hurt her yet again _

He stood still momentarily at the realization, then stepped under the spray to rinse his hair and finish his shower, so he could go and apologise to the woman he loved, that really didn't deserve how he had spoken to her.

Drying off quickly he re-entered the now dark bedroom, he pulled a pair of boxers from his drawer and put them on, before slowly slipping into the bed beside her.

As he cuddled up close to her he could tell by her breathing that she was asleep, so he put his arms around her and gently pulled her back against his chest. Kissing her temple softly he whispered "I'm sorry sweetheart" he gave a light squeeze then settled his head behind hers on the pillow "I love you Sara"

He let out a long sigh as he started to relax and his eyes became heavy with the tiredness drawing him into some much needed sleep. His last thought being that he would make it up to her tomorrow.

Many hours later he awoke and noticed the sun trying to creep through the side of the drapes, the empty spot to the side of him was cold so Sara must have been up for some time.

He hoped that she had calmed down now enough so she would be receptive of his apology, he had every intention of spoiling her today for his treatment of her last night.

Glancing at the clock he saw that it was 12 noon, and was shocked that he had slept for 13 hours, quickly he jumped out of bed, run to the bathroom to relieve himself and brushed his teeth before haphazardly donning his robe leaving it untied to go down stairs.

Briskly walking down the stairs, along the hall whilst rubbing his eyes to clear them fully of sleep, then walked into the family room "Sara honey" he called as he entered.

On focusing his eyes fully he fixed his soft gaze on his fiancée first "Sara" he said tenderly before he realized she had a visitor, his eyes met the woman smiling softly at him.

"Hello Grissom, did you sleep well?" Heather asked him as her eyes couldn't help but scan down his body.

Gil's eyes widened as he quickly looked down at himself, bare foot, bathrobe wide open, wearing only his gag gift, black cotton boxers with bright green spiders on them.

He closed his eyes briefly grabbed the robe edges and fastened it quickly, whilst beating a hasty retreat muttering "Urm...I'll...Ur...Sorry...Urm...I'll Go...Go get change" he stuttered in total embarrassment. _Shit! how many more times am I going to be a total ass, and fuck things up. What a great start to the day._

Running up the stairs he suddenly came to a halt at the bedroom door "Shit!" he cursed then kicked the door, "Ow! Fuck!...Shit that hurts" he said annoyed at himself, as he hopped on one foot holding the other in his hand trying to ease the shooting pain in it.

Unbeknown to him, Sara had followed him as far as the bottom of the stairs"You okay up there honey?" Sara called concerned at hearing him yelp and curse.

_Shit! not only do I go parading myself half naked in front of Heather, I just have to draw more attention to myself now, by causing myself to limp because I was an ass and kicked the door _"Yeah I'm okay, can you put some coffee on for me sweetheart, I'll be down shortly" he replied.

"Good job the twins were outside and didn't hear your cussing Gilbert" Sara said pointedly.

Gil winced at she chiding him "Sorry honey" he said as sweetly as he could muster.

"I'll put the coffee on" she replied before going back into the family room to tell Heather she was making coffee, to ask her if she wanted another cup of tea.

_**A/N **Chapter 100 will be the first of a couple of chapters all about Christmas in the Grissom/Sidle household, where I will reveal the gifts Gil and Sara have bought each other (Wiggle of the eyebrows) I don't normally give you hints to future chapters but one of them will be just about the couple getting very intimate._

Please leave me a review they are always very much appreciated and welcomed.


	98. Chapter 98

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**__ Oh you guys are so funny sometimes, some of the reviews that have been left have had me LMAO. T__hank you so very much to every one who has taken the time to leave me a review so far, and hello to any new readers just coming on board, I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story. Sorry but next week there will only be only 3 chapters posted on Monday, Wednesday & Friday, but they will be much longer than normal, and contain copious amounts of fluff. Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 98 -What does she want?**

Twenty minutes later Gil sheepishly walked with a slight limp into the family room carrying his cup of coffee, he walked over to Sara sat on one of the couches and leaned down to give her a morning kiss, "Thanks for the coffee dear" he said quietly, before sitting down next to her.

Sara smiled at Heather then looked at Gil "Heather called earlier while you were asleep, she wanted to know how I have been keeping with the pregnancy, so I invited her over. You don't mind do you" she asked her quiet fiancée who was sipping his drink in thought.

"Urm, no...Not at all honey" he said first smiling softly at Sara, then looking at Heather and frowning ever so slightly.

Gil felt very uncomfortable having Heather in their home, if that wasn't bad enough, the woman had also seen him almost naked too, right now even though fully dressed he still felt very naked with his home life, kids and relationship on open display to her very perceptive mind.

"Sara introduced me to CJ and Andy earlier. They're beautiful children Grissom. Polite, considerate, and I can see they are very intelligent, but I suppose that is only to be expected with your genes in them" Heather said sweetly with a soft smile at both the couple, but her eyes locked with his momentarily.

Gil breaking the gaze stood slowly taking a few gulps from his coffee, he didn't like where this conversation could possibly go "Thank you Heather" was all he said trying not to sound curt with her.

He turned around to look at Sara who had a slight frown on her face "Honey where are the kids?" he asked her smiling and trying to hide how uncomfortable he really felt with the current situation.

"Nick came by earlier to see if the kids wanted to go on a hike with Warrick and him. Hank's gone with them too, they wont be back until much later, I packed a lunch so that they could eat whilst on the trail" Sara answered, then added "I thought that while they are out we could gift wrap their presents and make sure we have everything we needed for Christmas"

Gil still stood with a now empty cup in hand, and a bit of a worried look on his face "Good idea. But have they got..." he was cut off mid sentence by Sara smiling knowingly.

"Nick and Warrick have their cell phones, first aid kit, sunscreen and stuff. The twins have their ball caps, sunglasses, lunches and water. Don't worry the guys will look after them Gil" she reassured him.

"Okay" Gil said feeling better that he knew the guys would be responsible with the kids "Anyone want a drink, I'm getting myself another?" he asked as he reached the door, he needed a few minutes to himself to think about Heather being in their home, and her motive for wanting to be so friendly with Sara.

"No I'm fine thank you" Heather replied with a slight smirk at his obvious escape from the uncomfortable situation.

"Can you grab me a bottle of apple juice honey?" Sara asked a little curious as to his behaviour with Heather, he was almost ignoring her and only speaking to her when he had to, he was also avoiding her gaze.

He went to the kitchen and made the coffee and grabbed the bottle of juice out of the fridge then leaned back against the counter to think. _Why does she want to befriend Sara? They're so different people, even their occupations are worlds apart. _

_Why is Sara so accepting of her too?, she doesn't like Heathers past line of work, in fact it goes against her personal feelings on violence as a whole. But then again Sara is a very forgiving and compassionate person, maybe she sees something in Heather that others don't, so she wants to befriend her._

Gil let out a long breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _What does Heather want?_

_Surely Heather can't still be interested in me when she knows clearly how much I've loved Sara for years. That's why I couldn't be with her in the first place, she knew that, it was her who pointed out to me that my heart was taken by another woman. _

_Does she think I would ever cheat on Sara and let her become my mistress, or expect me to be her submissive? This whole dominatrix thing has some pretty strict rules and weird connotations for my liking, hell even I don't understand it all and I've done research on the damn matter. _

_She must know I 'Would Not', 'Could Not' go for that sort of thing, I've never judged anyone for choosing that kind of life style, that's the individuals freedom of choice, but it it's not my choice. _

_I know Sara and I can sometimes be a bit adventurous in the bedroom, but no way would either of us go for other sexual partners in our relationship, we are in a monogamous relationship, and that's what makes us both happy._

He sighed heavily as he sipped at his coffee _If I think she is trying to make a move on me I will just have to set her straight, and if need be, I'll have to be very blunt with her, tell her I would rather not even have a friendship with her if she is willing to risk my happiness with Sara._

Set with a new determination Gil straightened up, pushed his shoulders back and walked back into the family room.

Sara and Heather were chatting about kids in general as Gil walked in placed the juice and coffee on the table, sat down next to Sara, then put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

Giving Gil a slightly curious look Sara frowned as he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss, pulling back from the kiss Sara said to him "We have a guest, or have you forgotten Gil?" she asked the frown still in place.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to interrupt. What were you two talking about?" he said smiling at her happily, then turning to Heather dropping his smile.

She shook her head a little before turning to Heather "We were just talking about kids in general and what they get up to. I told Heather earlier, a little about how Andy and CJ came to be living with us, I hope you didn't mind" she said searching his face for any sign of annoyance.

Gil managed to keep his emotion's masked as he was looking at Heather, then smiled as convincing as he could before turning his head to Sara, answering "No of course not sweetheart. Did you show her your latest scan pictures of the bug?"

"Yes, she did Grissom. You both seem to be making quite a nice little happy family for yourselves, and your home is very warm, welcoming and ...Lived in. I can see the influences of both of you in it, even though I know very little about you both" Heather said sincerely as she smiled softly at the couple.

"Well, that can all be changed in time" Sara replied sincerely, as Gil just gave a small nod.

"Good, I'd like that very much. Perhaps next time you could both come over to mine for lunch, the twins are very welcome too" Heather offered apprehensively "How about the day after boxing day, I will have Alison for the day so she could play with Andy and CJ"

Sara looked at Gil doing the whole eye conversation thing with him that they normally do, that other observers often watched with awe and envy.

After a very perceptible nod from Sara, Gil answered for them both "That would be nice, thank you Heather. Expect us to be there baring any unforeseen circumstances" he said with a friendly smile.

He was still very intrigued as to why she was wanting to be closer friends with them both, as it would now seem so after the last couple of comments she'd made. So by his reasoning, if he could maybe get to the bottom of her interest in becoming their friend by attending lunch at her home, he was more than willing to attend, if only to solve the puzzle of why.

Heather glanced at her watch then sat forward "I should be going, I have some errands to run" she said as she stood "Is eleven am okay for you all on boxing day?" she asked as she picked up her purse.

"That should be fine" Sara answered as she went to stand but Gil held her in place.

"I'll show Heather out, you rest up for a while, then I'll get the stuff that needs to be packaged for the kids Okay" he said and quickly pecked her lips then stood to show Heather out.

Gil walked her to the door opening it like the gentleman that he is.

Heather stepped out of the house then turned to him with a soft smile "You look happier than I've ever seen you before Grissom, it suits you. It's...Nice to see you smile so much" she commented sincerely.

"Sara and the kids make me happy. Very happy" he said smiling reverently as he thought of his family.

"You make Sara very happy too, I can see that also" she said smiling genuinely at him before turning to walk over to her car.

Sara was settled on the couch taking a nap, so he left her to go and get all the stuff to be wrapped and sorted out in their bedroom.

Some time later Sara joined him in the bedroom and they finished wrapping their gifts together, she had all ready wrapped Gil's the day before, and were now hidden deep in her closet. They made a list of things that needed to be done in preparation for Christmas day then checked off what was all ready taken care of by Gil.

Gil's cell phone bleeped to signal a message so he grabbed it to see who it was "It's mine" he said reading the message off the Jeweller to say his commissioned pieces were now ready for collection "I need to go run a few errands. Will you be okay on your own?" he asked Sara as he stood from the bed.

"Uh huh" she said as she started putting the last of the gift wrap things away "Can you get the last of those bits of groceries on the list while your out. Oh and can you by any chance pick up a couple of Christmas gifts for Heather and Alison to take over on Boxing day"

"Okay, but what should I get them, any ideas?" he said then walked over to her hugging her close and kissed her before going to the bedroom door to leave.

"Books are always good, or gift vouchers" Sara said as she straightened the bedding.

"Okay, see you later honey" Gil called as he left.

"Bye Hon" she said as she waited to hear his car pull out of the driveway, so that she could then , make sure the gifts she had gotten him were still safely hidden.

Several hours later Gil had arrived back with strict instructions for Sara and the kids to not go into the garage, that if they needed anything he would get it for them.

The twins came back looking tired and happy, having had what would seem like a really good day out with Warrick and Nick, with a promise from them to do it again soon.

Warrick and Nick left with them all exchanging gifts for Christmas, as Gil then prepared the dinner whilst Sara and the kids relaxed in the family room.

With everyone settled down for the night, the couple were tucked up in bed, Gil was spooning Sara who was starting to nod off "Honey, I'm going to be up and out with the kids early in the morning, we have a pretty busy day planned, so take it easy, rest up and leave everything to me and the kids tomorrow, okay" he said placing a soft kiss on the side of her neck.

Sara let out a long sleepy sigh "Okay" she mumbled.

"Promise?" Gil whispered.

"Ummm...Promise" she mumbled.

"Love you my butterfly" he whispered as he heard her breathing even out in sleep.

Please take the time to leave a review they are always appreciated and offer great encouragement to the writer.


	99. Chapter 99

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1, nor do I own anything what so ever to do with the film 'Miracle on 34th street'._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, and kept on encouraging me to continue writing the story, especially my loyal reviewers, you know who you are. __**Warning! please put your fluff life preservers on now**__,because I think you just may need them, this chapter has the potential to make you suffocate on all the fluff it contains! Please remember there will only be 3 chapters posted this week, the next post being Wednesday then Friday. Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 99 - Building Excitement**

Gil got up very early showering quietly first and dressing, then he went and woke the kids telling them to be very quiet as they washed and dressed, and that they had a lot to do today.

After a quick breakfast with the kids, the usual chores and seeing to Hank, Gil felt that having the early quiet alone time with the kids was the right time to show them his collection of insects in the basement.

He explained to the kids about his expertise in the world of insects and a brief outline of how they are used in his job, then he told them what he kept alive as pets, about his occasional cockroach racing, and what they were about to see in the basement.

To his surprise both Andy and CJ seemed very excited at the prospect of seeing all of his collection of live insects, he had expected Andy to be okay about them, interested even, going by the boys recent reading of his entomology books. But CJ looking excited and eager had shocked him completely. In his life experience of handling insects he'd only ever come across three females that were not repulsed or scared of them, that being Sara, his Mom and Terri Mills.

Gil eagerly led them into the basement with strict instruction's not open any habitats, or touch anything without his prior knowledge and permission.

The kids eyes were everywhere, as they bent over to look more closely before moving on to the next habitat or tank, Madagascan hissing cockroaches, stag beetles, a large tank of crickets, 3 ant farms containing different species of ants, stick insects, and some smaller tanks with just larvae from the different insects he was breeding.

"I know this one, It's a five horn rhino beetle, right" CJ turned smiling looking at her Dad, chuffed with herself for knowing what the insect was.

"Yes, that's correct CJ, well done" he smiled proudly as he watched them both flit around the room excitedly trying to see what they could see next.

"Pamphobetus Aninous Tarantula" Andy said loudly as he peered closely into one of the tanks at the large arachnid climbing through the leaf litter and soil.

Gil was pretty shocked at the boys confident statement, but he grinned proudly at his son's correct scientific identification for his pet tarantula Watson.

"/I see you have leaned some facts from my books you have been reading Andy/" Gil said affectionately patting the boy on the back "/Well done on the correct scientific name and pronunciation son/"he added then went into teaching mode reciting to the twins a little about spiders as he opened up the tank and retrieved Watson from his home to sit it gently in his palm.

Spiders are predatory invertebrate animals that have two body segments, eight legs, no chewing mouth parts and no wings. They are classified in the order Araneae, one of several orders within the larger class of arachnids, a group which also contains scorpions, whip scorpions, mites ticks, and opiliones (harvestmen). The study of spiders is known as araneology.

Gil slowly sat down in his comfy chair with Watson still sat in his palm, as CJ and Andy watched with rapt attention sitting either side of him on the chair arms "Watson this is CJ and Andy" Gil said quietly watching his pet tap his front leg on his hand.

CJ signed what their Dad had said for Andy, then asked quietly "/Can I hold him Dad. Please?/"

Gil nodded "Hold your palm up slowly next to mine so he can walk on to it, but don't make any sudden movements once he is on it, okay" he said quietly.

CJ nodded and did as he asked then winced a little as Gil tipped his palm for Watson to walk on to hers, she winced a little at first then whispered "It tickles".

After 2 or 3 minutes Gil asked Andy if he wanted to hold Watson, at the boys grinning nod he transferred Watson to his son's palm slowly and watched the boys eyes twinkle as he closely studied the tarantula.

The twins and Gil spent a good hour in the basement, Andy and CJ listened as Gil taught them a little about his collection, insects in general and how to care for them as pets, they would have stayed longer had it not been for the fact that there were other more important matters to attend to like preparing the house before Sara awoke.

Leading the kids back upstairs and securely locking the basement door, they all set about the task at hand.

Sara woke to the faint smell of cinnamon, cloves and apple spice which made her smile wistfully, she had never really smelled these Christmas aromas as a young child, the smell of greasy fried food, sweat, alcohol and cigarette smoke were the only real daily smells of her childhood home, even throughout the holiday season, every day was the same as the one before.

It wasn't until she spent her first lonely and scared Christmas's in one of the many groups homes she would end up staying in, that she experienced what she now knew to be the Christmas holiday smells, sounds, and traditions that most American families participated in.

Taking a quick glance at the clock she realized she had slept later than she had intended, then slowly got out of bed, took a quick shower and dressed for the day, donning her favourite black hipster jeans, a white tank, then decided on her red silk blouse that she tied loosely at her baby bump rather than buttoning it up.

Slipping on her flat shoes, and checking her hair one last time she made her way down the stairs.

Hank on hearing Sara come down the stairs ran to her in greeting "Oh baby, what have they done to you" Sara said amused as she crouched down to briskly rub his side. The dog had been decorated with red and green ribbon plaited together with some gold tinsel around his neck and fixed to his collar along with a small set of brown felt antlers, all finished off with a big green and red bow that sat just under the dogs jaw, with a new extra dog tag which read 'Merry Christmas Deer'

Hank just looked at her with puppy dog eyes and he let out a muffled bark in indignation at being decorated "Oh baby, you make a really cute Rudolph" she said as Hank eagerly let out a small yelp then proceeded to try to lick her face, but she stood up to avoid the unwanted face wash.

From the family room she could make out the sounds of Christmas carols playing, and Gil's voice talking to the kids, so she went to investigate.

On opening the door and entering the room Sara was stunned by the transformation of their normal comfy relaxing room, into a beautifully Christmas decorated, warm and inviting holiday season version of what family homes should look like at this time of year.

Sara's jaw dropped and she brought her hand to her mouth, as she gazed around the room, the fireplace was beautifully decorated with a thick garland that had pine cones, berries and lights entwined in it. There were five, what looked to be intricately embroidered hand made stockings hung from the mantel, with each of their names adorning them, including one for Hank.

Thick white church type candles were lit and dotted around the room in festive holders, two larger ones on top of the mantle amongst the garland. Pictures were decorated with sprigs of evergreen shrub branches with berries, mistletoe was hanging from various locations, tinsel and garlands covered most of the flat surfaces.

One single red thick candle had a piece of white tinsel around the base with a sprig of the evergreen with berries on it incorporated, and a small silver framed photograph of an unknown woman sat in front of it, was sat in the middle of the coffee table.

Frowning slightly then shaking her head a little, her gaze finally settled on the 6 foot high tree stood proudly by the window in all it's glory, it was mostly decorated with traditional ornaments, and lights as Gil and the kids kept adding more baubles, candy canes and what looked to be home-made ornaments to the tree unaware of her presence.

"Oh Gil, it's beautiful" Sara said almost choking on the words as her emotions rose within her.

Gil turned around along with the kids with great big smiles on their faces, as they looked at Sara as she composed herself then beamed one of her special Sidle smiles at them.

He was elated to see her looking so happy, and that he had managed to help create with the kids assistance a traditional looking room for her and the kids to enjoy for their first holiday season together as a family.

"How did you manage all this?" she asked in awe.

"Dad woke us early and we went out to get a tree, and some other stuff then came back to decorate the house. There's some pancakes warming in the oven for your breakfast that we helped make" CJ said as she turned back to the tree to fix a bauble on a branch.

Andy walked over to Sara clutching something in his hand, a soft smile playing on his face as he handed her an elegant looking star tree top decoration, then signed /Here Mom, we saved this especially for you to put on the tree/ he then leaned in to kiss her cheek then walked back to the tree to finish decorating it.

Sara could feel her eyes welling with tears again, never in her life did she ever expect she would feel this happy at Christmas time. She had a wonderful kind considerate fiancé who would be becoming her husband in a matter of days, a happy and thriving son and daughter, and a lovingly decorated home. If that wasn't enough she also had a new baby to look forward to in New year to add to their beautiful family.

Gil saw her overwhelming emotions in her face, the tears building in her eyes, the soft tender smile on her lips, so he approached her bringing her close in to his chest for an embrace, placing soft kisses at her temple "So you like it then honey" he whispered.

She pulled back a little to gaze into his eyes "It's wonderful Gil, I love the touch with the stockings" she said smiling tenderly to him.

"I got one for the bug too, for next year, all I need to do is take it back to the store to have them put his name on it for us" he said pleased with his efforts at adding the extra touches to the decorations.

Eventually Gil led Sara over to the tree so she could place the star on the top, then he settled her on the couch and got her the breakfast he had kept warm for her along with her morning cup of tea.

After she had finished eating Gil took away her tray as the kids joined her on the couch, they huddled close to her telling her all about their early morning with their Dad seeing the insect collection in the basement, more bits of shopping and getting the tree.

Gil went about placing some of the families presents under the tree, pottering about the kitchen preparing drinks and snacks for when any one would drop by to see them. He had already received several calls on his cell phone off the team, Jim, Al and including Heather who wanted to call by to drop off a present each for the kids.

An hour later Catherine and Lindsey dropped in and they exchanged gifts, Lindsey sat with Andy and CJ in the family room chatting about music, TV and stuff while Catherine sat at the kitchen breakfast bar drinking eggnog, chatting happily to Sara, as Gil flitted about in the kitchen.

Jessica called with a small gift for CJ and Andy, when invited in she only stopped five minutes to take a good look at their decorations and for CJ to give her a gift. Just before left she hugged CJ, then she quickly but clumsily leaned in to kiss Andy on the cheek then almost ran out the door.

Andy rubbed at his cheek briskly wincing as CJ and Lindsey roared with laughter, and his parents and Catherine tried to suppress their grins, he stormed off into the family room huffing as he went jumping onto the couch and sulked for a full hour, before Sara managed to coax him out of it asking him if he wanted to help his Dad bake.

Warrick and Nick popped in for half an hour just to say hello and wish them all a good Christmas day, saying they would be working as normal but also doing overtime covering for those who had children to be with for the holidays.

A couple of hours later Al and Rebecca Robbins called to drop of presents just as Catherine and Lindsey were leaving, but the Robbins didn't hang about because they had their own children's houses to go visit.

Greg turned up laden with gifts and decided to stay a while, seeing as he was working most of the holiday period he wasn't going home to his biological family, so figured his next best thing was his lab family, and that being centred around Grissom and Sara he wanted to spend some time with them.

The youngest CSI asked again if he could take the kids and Hank out for a walk, but Gil's quick thinking and a bag of microwave popcorn had Greg and the kids threading popcorn on to string ready to hang all over the house keeping the three busy for a while.

Heather turned up after they had all had lunch, she passed Sara a bag with some gifts in, and then took the bag Sara held out "You really didn't have to Sara" the ex-dominatrix said a little shyly, before accepting the offered cup of tea made in the beautiful tea set that was a gift to Sara some weeks previously.

Greg entered the kitchen to get some sodas and straight away noticed the dominatrix "Am I okay to just get us some sodas?" he asked the couple but stared at Heather in slight shock at the woman sitting in his friends kitchen.

"Greg this is Heather Kessler our friend" Sara said to the shocked young man, then she turned to the other woman to say "Heather this is Greg Sanders, our co-worker and friend"

Heather smiled at Greg "Hello Greg, I don't believe you were one of the CSI's that investigated any of the cases I was involved in. It's nice to meet you" Heather said politely to the nervous looking man.

"Urm,...Hello. No you would be right there, I was never involved" Greg said nervously then bit his bottom lip trying to hide a wince _Never involved! Shit! Have I just implied that the boss man was involved with Miss whiplash, shit! Shut your mouth Sanders, don't say anything else._

"So you work with Sara and Grissom then" Heather said to try and create conversation with the young man who was trying to avoid every ones gazes, and looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Um Yeah, I'm still pretty new at being a CSI, I used to be the DNA lab tech, until the boss man let me free of the lab to become a CSI, and Sara has mentored me while I trained" Greg said happily relaying his new choice of career to her, then his face dropped as he suddenly realized what he had just said, as he started to squirm a little _Shit! I did it again, now I'm freaking making the boss man and Sara seem like a pair of Dominatrices in the presence of 'The Dominatrix', why the hell can't I steer the conversation away from domineering and controlling the submissive. Hey no way am I submissive! I could be for Sara though. Dangerous thoughts right now Sanders._

Gil and Sara watched with rapt attention and smirks, as Greg squirmed and seemed to be digging himself a bigger hole as the conversation progressed.

"Do you enjoy being out of the lab Greg?" Heather crooned to him in her professional dominatrix tone.

Gil had to turn away to pretend to pour a drink out, because he wanted to laugh and he had been unable to hide the wide grin now on his face. He knew full well that Heather was playing with Greg after his hinting words in his replies to her.

Sara gave Gil a slight nudge as she brought her cup up to her lips, she knew he was dying to laugh as was she, and if their gazes met they would surely burst out laughing hysterically.

Greg felt his libido crank up a notch as the woman almost seductively asked the question putting more of an emphasis on his name when she said it "Uh, Ur...Yeah I...I get to see some pretty weird and freaky stuff on the job, It's different and exciting nearly every day" Greg replied without stopping to think of what he was saying. When he did mere seconds after he briefly closed his eyes then opened them again searching out the floor. _Fuck! I did it again. I just virtually called Miss whiplash a weirdo and a freak, good one Greg. Way to go in the right direction to getting yourself kidnapped and tortured in the dominion._

"Really. What sort of weird and freaky things have you seen Greg?" Heather purred as she tried to catch the young man's gaze a smirk on her mouth.

Greg's eyes darted everywhere but at the three occupants of the room as he desperately thought of a way out of his predicament.

Sara really couldn't help herself, she was in a fun mood today with the surprise decorations and all the visitors "Greg do you remember those two cases we had with the warm honey and the liquid latex?" Sara said, she could see in her peripheral vision Gil's shoulders shaking as he still stood with his back to the others.

Greg's eyes widened as he locked gazes with Sara, and they seemed to be pleading with her for leniency.

"Liquid latex, Ummmmm?" Heather asked almost innocently.

Seconds ticked by as Sara looked at Greg, who's eyes widened even more and looked like a startled deer in headlights "Oh yeah that's right, didn't you give the liquid latex a try Greg" Sara said wiggling her eyebrows taunting the young man.

Right at that moment Jim Brass walked in the kitchen "What was that about liquid latex. Didn't you do some research into that one time for a case Greg?" the police captain said grinning.

That was the last straw for Gil, he couldn't hold it in any longer as he turned around and burst out laughing hysterically, as Sara and Heather joined him, all wiping at their eyes as tears streamed from them.

CJ shouted from the family room "Greggo come on with the soda's, what's keeping you, the movie's about to start?"

Greg sighed letting out a long breath and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. _Thank you CJ my little princess, I so owe you one girl._

A second later CJ walked into the room "Hey Grandpa when did you get here?" she said excitedly as she hugged Jim fiercely "You gonna come watch the movie with us?" she asked.

"Maybe later sweetheart, I just wanna have a chat with your Mom and Dad for a while first okay" Jim said giving her quick kiss on the head.

"Okay" CJ said pulling free of him then turning to Sara "Mom can we have a candy cane each off the tree?" she asked.

"Yes sweetheart you can, but only one though" Sara said smiling softly at her as she still chuckled.

"Okay" she said then went to grab Greg's elbow "Come on Greggo we're gonna miss the start" she said pulling on his arm.

"Okay, Okay, just lemme grab the sodas will ya" Greg said as he glared at Sara then quickly opened the fridge, grabbed 3 cans, then ducked out of the room saying as he went "Very funny guys".

The two women, Gil and Jim chuckled at his retreating back.

Jim leaned into Gil's ear and whispered "I put the kids presents in the garage before I came in, hope you didn't mind they were to big to carry in and hide them from them"

"No that's okay, the kids are not allowed in there until after tomorrow anyway" Gil said quietly as he went to pour a drink "Eggnog Jim?" he asked.

"Yeah why not" Jim answered then his gaze locked with Heather momentarily "Making house calls are we now Mrs Kessler?" Jim said in his business like tone as he took a seat at the breakfast bar next to Sara.

"Hello to you too Captain Brass. As you well know my current line of business doesn't include anything what so ever to do with the dominion any more" Heather said courteously.

Gil and Sara exchanged an 'Oh shit' glance with matching raised eyebrows, as they watched the interaction between the former dominatrix and police captain.

"Yeah, hello to you too. Sorry I never meant to imply anything, I was just stating the obvious" Jim said faking a smile as he picked up his glass of eggnog to take a drink.

Heather raised and eyebrow in challenge, then thought better of it and glanced at her watch "I need to get going, you have visitors and I need to get over to Jerome's to deliver Alison's presents" she said as she stood and collected her purse off the counter.

Sara stood to see her out to the door.

"Good bye Gil, captain Brass" Heather said as she and Sara walked out of the kitchen to the front door.

Two hours later and Jim and Greg had both left, Sara was snuggled up half asleep close in to Gil's side, his arm around her, on one of the couches, with CJ cuddled into his other side. Andy sat on the floor with his back against the front of the couch between Gil's bent legs, Hank was curled up by the fire, as they watched Miracle on 34th street.

Later when the kids were asleep, Gil had put the last of the presents under and around the tree, locked up, switched everything off and set the alarm, then went up to the bedroom where Sara waited for him.

Sara was reading her pregnancy book when he entered and started to strip down to his boxers for bed "What's with the red candle and picture on the coffee table?" Sara asked her fiancée genuinely interested.

"Oh that. The kids wanted to do a little something in memory of their mother for Christmas, so they came up with the idea and asked if it was okay to have the candle lit tomorrow for the day" he said as he slipped into the bed and brought Sara into his arms so she could rest her head on his chest, his open palm rested on her baby bump protectively, as he caressed the slightly taught skin there "I told them it was okay until we go to bed, then they have to blow it out" he said just before he kissed her on the head.

"Aw that's so sweet of them honey. It must be really hard for them at times like this don't you think" she said as she lifted her head to gaze at him.

"Ummm, I suppose so, but they have us now to help them cherish their mothers happy memory, and make new ones with us, and that's what I'm hoping tomorrow will be about" he said leaning down for a tender kiss "And spoiling you of course" he said with a grin.

"I hope you haven't spent too much on me Gil. As long as I have you, the kids and the bug that's all I'll ever need" she said capturing his lips in a long slow kiss putting all her love into it.

"I love you Sara, more than I will ever be able to express to you verbally" he whispered as a lump formed in his throat and his emotions arose in the intimate moment they shared.

Sara's eyes glazed a little as happy tears filled her eyes at his tender words "I love you too so much, don't 'Ever' doubt that Gil" she choked with emotion as he kissed her again lovingly.

When the kiss finished she placed her head on his chest and sighed contentedly stroking his chest with her fingers she could feel the pull of sleep overcome her as she started to drift off.

"I'm sorry about being cranky with you yesterday honey" he whispered "Forgiven?" he asked.

"Uh huh" she mumbled with her eyes closed and a long sigh.

Gil placed a soft kiss on her head as he heard her breathing even out in sleep then whispered a quote "There is no remedy for love but to love more. Thoreau" then he let the world of sleep encompass him once more.

Please take the time to leave me a review if you managed to not suffocated in all the fluff and can still breath. I hope the chapter was enjoyed by everyone, I sure enjoyed writing it even though I now have fluff everywhere!

A/N Can't remember at the time of writing this chapter if Greg had any involvement in either of the two cases I referred to above, but for the purpose of my story he did. Not 100 percent sure if Kessler is Heathers pre-married name or maiden name, I have used it as her pre-married name.


	100. Chapter 100

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Yippee my 100__th_ _chapter! Thank you so very much to every one who has left me a review, especially my loyal reviewers, you know who you are the support has been wonderful. Hello and welcome to any new readers who have just come on board, I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story. __**Warning! please put your fluff life preservers on now**__,because I think you may need them as this chapter may suffocate you with all the fluff it contains! There will be no post tomorrow, but there will be one on Friday. Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 100 – "Mom, Dad, come on get up"**

There was a rumble of quick heavy footsteps on the landing, then the couples bedroom door flung open wide, Hank bounded into the room enthusiastically and jumped up onto the bed rousing the sleeping pair.

"Mom, Dad, come on get up" CJ said excitedly as she rounded the bed quickly to her Dads side and pulled back the covers to expose the two half asleep, slightly startled groaning adults that were spooned up against each other.

Their Mom let a long groan then she mumbled to the kids without opening her eyes "What time is it?"

Andy came up to stand besides CJ with a beaming smile of his face, as he watched his Dad wince and curl down further into the bed pulling at the covers haphazardly to recover himself again.

"Time to get up Mom, It's Christmas day, come on get up" CJ said by way of her impatient reply, bouncing around as she sat on the side of the bed next to Gil.

"CJ"Gil said a little sternly, the movement of the bed and her loud voice reverberating in his still half asleep mind.

"What Dad?" she asked sharply ignoring the tone he'd used.

"Your Mom asked you a perfectly good question CJ, now would you just please answer her" Gil said still finally opening his eyes, moving his head up from his chin and letting them part focus on his daughter who was staring at him.

Andy sat on the bed next to his sister as CJ glanced at the bedside clock then turned back to her Dad "Mom It's six am" she said very quietly, only to receive matching groans from the adults.

"Six am" Sara whined pitifully.

Gil placed his arm over the top of the one Sara had around his abdomen and gave it a little squeeze, then pushed both his arms out of the bed to sign /Go back to bed for another hour, It's far too early just yet. Then come wake us a little more quietly please, then we will both get up/ he sighed then added /I promise/.

Andy stood immediately saying loudly "Okay. Night Mom, night Dad" he pulled Hank off the bed then went back to his room quietly.

CJ just sat looking at her Dad with her best sad eyes expression she could muster "Daddddddddd" she whined pathetically.

"Go now quietly, before I make it two hours for you CJ" he smirked at her little 'I can wrap you around my little finger routine' not working for her, even with the little pout that she had added for extra effect.

CJ huffed as she stood, then she suddenly leaned over and down to kiss her Dad's cheek in a last ditched attempt to get him up "Love yer Dad" she added trying to hide her smirk.

Gil's eyes widened in shock at the girls unexpected powerful words to him, they had hit right at the heart him, making him feel all warm throughout his whole body. Sara and his Mother had been the only two people to have said those words to him throughout his whole life, and hearing them now coming from his daughter was a balm to his ears.

"I love you sweetheart" Gil said softly locking his tender gaze with her, then he noticed the slight smirk on her mouth, so he narrowed his eyes suspiciously then realized her little ploy "Not working honey, back to bed for you" he said chuckling as her face dropped at being busted by him.

Gil could feel Sara holding in her giggle as her shoulders shook a little in his hold off her.

"Okay, okay. One hour" she said as she stood with a mischievous smile "Love yer too Mom. Night" she called as she walked to the bedroom door.

"Love you CJ" Sara called loudly as the door closed.

"She nearly had you there" Sara mumbled on a chuckle.

"Yeah I know, just like someone else I know who tries the same tricks" he said turning so he could face her, what he saw was a wide cheeky grin on her face.

"And who would that be?" she asked innocently as he pulled her flush to his chest and kissed her long and slow, their tongues entwining in an age old battle of dominance.

Pulling back a bit breathlessly Sara whispered seductively "Go lock the door, we have one hour,counting down now lover".

Gil threw back the covers, shot out of bed quickly ran to the door and turned the key, on hearing the lock engage he dropped his boxers to the floor then he ran and jumped on the bed crawling back into the warmth.

"Happy Christmas honey" Gil said right before he leaned in for a long sensual exploring kiss.

An hour later the couple both sated and feeling very happy indeed, awaited the kids coming back in to wake them ready to go downstairs. Gil had unlocked the bedroom door and switched on one of the bedside lamps, they were both now dressed in pyjamas sat up against the pillows, Sara cuddled into Gil's side as he wrapped his arm around her and recited some Shakespeare quietly.

Jim was due to arrive at 7.30 which would give them all just enough time to quickly wash, make drinks, and feed Hank before he would arrive to start their first family Christmas day together.

Reaching over to the drawer in her night stand, Sara pulled out a gold paper wrapped gift, with a small red bow and tag attached to it which simply read 'Love Sara', then leaned back into Gil's side and presented it to him with a loving smile "Here, I wanted to give you this now before all the mayhem begins" she said as he took it from her and she wrapped her arm around his midsection, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Gil kissed her head "Thank you honey, but unless you give me my arm back, you are going to have to help me unwrap this" he said teasingly.

Sara leaned up of him so he could free up his other arm, and shuffled up on the pillows to watch him meticulously and slowly peel back the tape at one end, without causing too much damage to the gift wrap.

Once open he slid out the long narrow slim blue velvet box setting the paper aside, then glanced at her smiling before prising the hinged box open to reveal a stainless steel Omega gents watch, dial colour white Mother of pearl, movement automatic, four very small crystal sapphire's studded the 12,3,6,9 points of the elegant looking face.

Gil looked at her slightly stunned at such an expensive looking gift "Sara" he said softly to her in wonder.

"Pull it out of the box, I had it inscribed for you on the back" she said really pleased with his reaction.

Doing as instructed he turned the watch over so he could read the inscription which read 'In aeternum te amabo' _(I will love you for all eternity_)

Putting his arm around her and pulling her into a tender kiss, then pulled back slowly to gaze in her eyes, a lump formed in his throat at the meaning of her sincere inscribed vow to him, as he said "Thank you Sara, and I will love you for all eternity too".

Sara leaned in for another slow loving and tender caress of her lips on his, then a knock came on the bedroom door interrupting them.

"Come in were awake now" Gil called out as he let go of Sara gently and pulled the watch onto his wrist securing it with the clasp.

The door opened slowly as CJ walked in the room first holding two wrapped gifts in her hand, followed by Andy carrying a tray with a cup of coffee, tea, and two bowls of cheerio's "Merry Christmas" Andy said loudly in his monotone voice and a beaming smile as he walked over to Sara's night stand and placed the tray on it.

"Happy Christmas" both adults echoed happily.

CJ made herself comfortable on her Dads side of the bed putting her legs up on the bed and snuggling into his side as Sara pulled Andy onto her side putting an arm around his shoulders "Thank you for the breakfast in bed you two" Sara said as she first kissed Andy's head, then leaned over Gil to do the same to CJ before settling again.

Andy grabbed his Dads coffee and passed it to him carefully, then did the same with Sara's cup of tea as they all settled back against the headboard.

"/When is Grandpa coming?/" CJ asked.

"Gil smiled, he knew the girl was getting really attached to Jim now, so was Andy but not as much as CJ seemed to be, Gil looked at the watch reverently that Sara had just presented to him and noted the time "In about twenty minutes, so we will need to all get up very soon" Gil answered then took a sip of his coffee.

"Good" was all CJ said, then she nervously looked down to her lap fidgeting with the two gifts still clasped in her hands.

Andy noticing his sisters nervousness reached over to retrieve them from her grip, cleared his throat a little then said "CJ and I put some of our advanced allowance together to buy you both a joint gift each" he passed a gift each to their Mom and Dad then added "We hope you like them".

Both Gil and Sara passed their cups to the kids to put them on the night stands as they opened their gifts, Sara went first ripping off the paper excitedly and haphazardly not caring about the state of the gift wrap to reveal a small blue box, pulling the top off Sara gasped putting her hand to her mouth in shock. What the kids had bought her, was a small silver Mother and child imitation, September blue sapphire birthstone small charm pendant, on a fine silver chain. In the centre of the box with the chain around it was a brief explanation that the piece of jewellery symbolizes the cherished relationship and the everlasting bond between a mother and a child.

Tears rapidly formed in Sara's eyes as she stared at the beautiful but simple piece of jewellery with so much meaning conveyed to her by the two children's gift to her, Gil placed his arm gently round her shoulder and squeezed her gently into his side knowing the effect that the thoughtful gift would have on her.

Andy locked gazes with his sister as they both looked a little worried at seeing a couple of tears roll down Sara's cheeks "We can take it back to change it if you don't like it" Andy offered in a slightly panicked voice.

Sara quickly swiped at her eyes then she glanced at the two kids smiling softly at them saying "No, no. It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you very much, both of you" she said a little choked, giving them both a quick kiss to the head and a squeeze of the hand.

"Your turn Dad" CJ said excitedly seeing that one of their gifts was happily received.

Gil applied the same meticulous unwrapping that he had applied to Sara's earlier gift as he opened the 7 inch square package to reveal, a framed shadow boxed Halopelma Minax spider, a native of Asia, and a very good specimen in deed.

He grinned at the kids thanking them with a hug, then proceeded to tell them a bit about the spiders origin, also that he hadn't until now, got a specimen for his collection and was really pleased that they had got him something he had really wanted.

There was a loud knock at the front door, and CJ shot of the bed shouting "I'll get it while you get up" as she ran out the room.

Ten minutes later they were all sat in the family room waiting on Gil to come in so they could open their presents, CJ and Andy sat on the floor by the tree, Jim on one couch Sara on the other.

Gil came in with five drinks on a tray putting them on the coffee table "Hanks outside for now, I will let him in shortly" he said before handing Sara her fresh cup of tea then Jim his coffee.

"Daddddddddddd come on, are we gonna open our presents today, we've been up ages waiting?" CJ whined sweetly to her Dad suspecting he was dragging it out for being wakened earlier.

Okay, okay" Gil chuckled as the two other adults joined him "Ladies before gentlemen, CJ you can open one first" he said grinning at CJ as the others laughed.

"Yes!" CJ said pumping her arm up and down in triumph, then eagerly grabbed the biggest box she could see with her name on that was from her parents, ripping wildly at the wrapping paper revealing a top of the range laptop computer "Wow! Oh Wow this is so cool I've never had my own computer before. I will be able to all sorts of things on this. Wow this really is soooooo cool" she said jumping up to kiss and hug both Sara and Gil "Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad" before going back to the box to open and look at the contents.

Grinning Gil told his son to open one next, so he reached for the same size package as CJ had done and opened it slowly, taking care not to rip the paper to reveal the same laptop as CJ had, he grinned happily at his parents then Said "This is fantastic now I will be able to keep my notes and experiment results on it, and start up a journal, all I have to do is set up the security with a password. Wow! it's pentium 3 with a 500 gig hardrive with a DVD player too" Andy said enthusiastically, then turned shyly to his parents to say "Thanks this is brilliant Mom, Dad"

An hour later CJ had opened some clothes and a girls pamper day voucher off Catherine, Music software for the laptop of Nick, a couple of CD'S and DVD's off Greg, a pair of Chicago cubs pyjamas,and a baseball and mitt off Warrick, an ipod docking station of Al and Rebecca Robbins, a light tan leather bound gold embossed thick journal from Heather, a music CD off Jessica and a fine silver locket and necklace, roller blades with helmet and pads, music and art books, software, earphones and a wireless connection to the internet from her parents.

Andy had opened clothes and a paint ball game voucher to invite 5 people with him off Catherine, Science and encyclopaedia software from Nick, a joint voucher to go quad biking with friends from Greg, Chicago cubs pyjamas baseball and mitt off Warrick, a pair of tickets to go see any one Chicago cubs game of the season from Al and Rebecca, a dark brown thick leather silver embossed journal from Heather, a mug with **'Your cute'** from Jessica that he tried to avoid opening and then hid amongst his presents before anyone could see. A small gold signet ring, science books, more computer software, microphone and wireless internet connection, and roller blades, helmet and pads from his Mom and Dad.

"The internet connections are going to have parental control features added by Archie from the lab, along with some other software we have asked him to include. You should be able to use them to do your homework on when you start school after the holidays" Gil told them both as they both powered the laptops up to start playing around on them.

Jim cleared his throat noisily to get the twins attention "Hey here's your presents off me" Jim said handing them a small gift each.

They quickly unwrapped the presents to reveal a pair each of black cycling gloves and pair of small keys. Both frowned slightly before saying their thanks and hugging Jim, before returning their attention back to their laptops.

Jim chuckled as he watched them, then added in a loud voice "There is another present for you each in the garage, go take a look" he said finally getting their attention away from the computers again.

The twins ran off enthusiastically towards the garage with the three adults trailing behind, flicking on the light CJ and Andy ran over beaming and jumping around excitedly to the to mountain bikes each dangling a helmet from the handlebars and wrapped with a big red bow and large gift tag which simply but affectionately read 'Love Grandpa'.

Both of them immediately sat on their new bikes playing with the brake leavers, bells and gear knobs. Andy's bike was a full chrome, male 20 gear lever bike with alloy wheels, drinks bottle, and gel seat.

CJ's was a female version almost the same but in jet black, with matching black helmet, both had fancy bike locks fixed below the seats for security.

As the kids excitedly rolled the bikes back and forward grinning at each other, Sara gave Jim an affectionate hug and said "You know you are spoiling them, don't you Jim"

Jim chuckled and kissed her cheek "Aw come on Cookie, can't an old man spoil his grand kids once in a while" he asked grinning at seeing how happy the kids were at this moment in time.

Gil laughed and added "Once in a while Jim? Don't you mean every time?" he said chuckling and pulling Sara close to him in an embrace.

Jim, Gil and Sara walked back into the family room and left the kids to play with the bikes in the garage.

Fifteen minutes later and Sara and Gil had unwrapped gifts off the team, Jim, the Robbins and Heather.

Gil had received several framed insects to add to his collection, a pack of socks and 2 black t-shirts off Greg which had in big white writing on the front **'Does my** **head look big in this!'** and **'Team Grissom',** a black custom designed coffee mug with **'Follow the evidence' **written on it in gold lettering and a classical CD from Warrick, a Chicago cubs baseball shirt, from Nick with **'Grissom'** wrote on the back, a designed pair of sun glassed from Catherine, book vouchers of the Robbins, a new Daddies survival kit and bottle of scotch off Jim and a aroma therapy and massage session gift voucher off Heather.

Sara had received bath and pregnancy skin pampering products, and new designer sunglasses from Catherine, 3 t-shirts off Greg which read across the front of them in bold lettering **'I'm pregnant, don't mess with me'!, 'Does my bump look big in this'!** And **'Bug baby'** written low on the last shirt with an arrow pointing upwards to smaller writing that said '**Don't mess with my Mom, she knows how to hide a body, and get away with it.**', a few relaxation CDs and aromatherapy candles off Warrick, an ipod shuffle and docking station from Nick preloaded with relaxing music, pamper day vouchers, and a beautiful embroidered light brown silk scarf from the Robbins, an aroma therapy and massage session gift voucher the same as Gil's, and a thick cream leather bound journal off Heather, Jim had bought her open ended plane tickets to fly anywhere in the USA for a long weekend with Gil at any time within the next 6 months.

Andy and CJ tore back into the room laughing and almost jumped on Jim, hugging him tightly from both sides of the couch as he sat in the middle grinning "Thank you, thank you Grandpa" CJ said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

Andy hugged Jim saying "I love it Grandpa, thank you very much", suddenly he jumped up and ran over to the tree to get a gift from under it, then handed it to Jim encouraging him to open it.

Jim tearing off the gift wrap revealed a boxed mug with **'Officer Dribble' **wrote across it, he put the box down gave Andy a squeeze around the shoulders, then signed very slowly and awkwardly "/Very funny Andy/" then laughed as CJ shoved a package in his hands "/Here this ones for you too/".

Once Jim opened the gift and read what the boxed mug had printed on it '**Worlds best Grandpa'** a large lump formed in his throat, and his eyes misted a little, he placed both his arms around each of the kids shoulders and hugged them together.

"/Okay, It's Mom and Dads turn to open gifts again/" Gil said changing the subject quickly to rescue his friend, breaking the very emotional tone in the room.

"/You first/" Gil said indicating to Sara before he placed a pile off gifts on the couch next to her.

Gil had got her the newest lightweight carry case for her forensic kit, fully stocked with all the newest little gadgets on the market, and it was etched into the aluminium with her soon to be new name **'Sara Grissom',** there was a new LVPD forensic vest with her new name on it, and a tiny custom made LVPD vest for the baby with the name **'Baby bug Grissom'** embroidered on the name patch, two old first edition poetry books, an antique silver and crystal dressing table set comprising a hand held mirror, a large newly remade hairbrush, perfume bottle and trinket box.

Grinning she leaned into Gil and kissed him tenderly "Thank you honey" she said as she went to pull away, but Gil leaned into her ear and whispered "You have a couple more gifts,but I will give you them later" then kissed her cheek to pull back with loving smile on his face.

"/Well I need to go check on the food now/" Gil said as he stood up.

"/Oh no you don't bugman. You can just stay right here to open your presents from me before you go sneaking off/" Sara said as she pulled on his hand so that he sat down again.

Andy went over to the tree to collect the last off the gifts under in, then put them down on the floor near his Dad on the couch "/Go ahead Dad/" Andy said with a smirk on his face.

Gil flushed a little at having everyone's attention on him while he opened his gifts slowly and meticulously started to unwrap them.

After opening a new set of entomology tool set and accessories, there was a very old edition of the collection of Shakespeare's sonnets, a couple of forensic and entomology text books, a new pair of pyjamas with comic bugs all over them. The next package contained 2 baby blue t-shirts and a baby bib, one a man's size with **'Daddy in training'** across the front, the other one was a baby one with **'Future Entomologist'** in navy blue written on the front, the bib simply said **'I love my Daddy' **

The kids and Sara got showered, changed, and put their gifts away in their rooms, while Jim helped Gil in the kitchen prepare the Dinner

After a hearty Christmas dinner at the dinning room table, the kids did the dishes and cleaned up while Jim fell asleep on one couch watching the Christmas parade on TV, Sara laid on the other fast asleep with her feet up on Gil's lap as he slept in a sitting position.

The kids eventually finished in the kitchen, then laid on their tummy's on the floor in the family room tapping away at their new laptops while the three adults napped, and Hank curled up in front of the fire.

Later on the whole family played some board games, watched a movie and just relaxed chatting, Gil prepared a very light dinner and drinks for them to have in the family room.

By 9pm both kids were exhausted and out for the count on one of the couches, as Jim, Sara and Gil had been sat in the kitchen getting hot drinks, Jim and Gil carried the two sleeping children up to bed and got them settled leaving Hank in with Andy.

Gil, Jim and Sara got comfy again with their drinks and talked about different things, Sara tried to ease the mystery woman's name that Jim was dating out of the police captain to no avail. The video of the sonogram was put on and watched with rapt attention by all, then Jim started to glance at his watch occasionally.

"Got somewhere to be Jim?" Gil asked with a grin.

"Ur... Actually I do, I said I would be somewhere by ten thirty. Do you you mind?" Jim said sheepishly his cheeks flushing slightly.

Sara laughed loudly "You gonna be in the dog house if your late?" she said in a teasing tone standing up with Jim to see him out.

Gil stood also and passed his friend his jacket "We don't mind Jim. You go have some fun" he said wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Real funny Gil" Jim said slipping on his jacket as he walked to the door "You know I had a really good time today, thank you, both of you. It means a lot to me" he said pulling Sara in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then he slapped Gil on the shoulder gently "Bye Gil, Cookie" he said walking over to his car.

"It was a pleasure having you Jim, any time. Bye" Sara called after him.

"Bye Jim" Gil called out.

Closing the door Gil turned to Sara with a soft smile "You want your other gifts now?" he asked tenderly.

Sara nodded then smiled seductively put her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard, pulling back slightly breathless she purred "Oh honeyyyy, have I got something for you in the bedroom".

Gil's body immediately reacted to her words as his libido cranked up a few notches, and his eyes darkened a little.

"Give me a quarter of an hour while you lock up and stuff, then come knock on the bedroom door lover boy" she purred as she slowly walked of up the stairs.

_**Disclaimer **– I do not own anything what so ever to do with the items as follows; Omega watches, Cheerios cereal, ipod music players, No infringement is intended on my part by using the names of these products in this story. I do not make any money out of my stories, so please do not sue me for making reference to any of the above items. _

_**A/N** I deliberately put another disclaimer at the bottom of the page as I didn't want to spoil the surprise of some of the Christmas gifts when reading this chapter by putting it at the top of the page. Sorry if you were a little disappointed by the lack of me writing the intimate action going on between our loved up couple, but I have decided that I would cover that in Fridays chapter 101, where Sara gives Gil his special Christmas gift! (Wearing a mischievous grin, and wiggling my eyebrows)There is also a surprise in store for Sara too._

Please take the time to leave me a review they really are appreciated guys.


	101. Chapter 101

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you very much to every one who has left me a review, the response has been wonderful. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story. __**Warning! This chapter contains smut so please skip the chapter if you don't like reading this kind of material. **__Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 101 – Bedtime surprise**

Exactly fifteen minutes later a light tap came on the bedroom door "Come in Gilbert" Sara purred as she relaxed back into the pillows supporting her back against the headboard.

The door knob turned slowly with a slight click, then the door was pushed open to reveal a very sexy looking Dr Gilbert Grissom stood there with damp hair having had a quick wash downstairs.

He wore plain black cotton boxers, his crisp white tuxedo shirt partially unbuttoned, with the black bow tie loosely hanging down the front from his neck, and barefoot.

Balanced on one hand sat a round silver tray with two tall thin crystal flutes containing sparkling grape juice, the bottle in an ice bucket, freshly prepared figs, an open jar of recently warmed honey, three different honey dippers and applicators.

His head was tilted slightly to one side and a small smirk played upon his face, eyes a little darker blue than usual, his other hand held a single long stemmed red rose tilted up to his nose.

"Room service" he said low and huskily as his eyes darkened a little more, as he took in the sight of her before him.

Comforter pulled down to the bottom of the bed, Sara semi-laid in the centre of the cream Egyptian cotton sheet, back against the multitude of cream and brown pillows.

Mouth dry and licking his lips, his eyes travelled from the very sexy red shoes on her delicate feet up her long black stocking clad legs, one of her legs bent at the knee, with the red stiletto heel resting flat against the sheet tapping slowly as if in waiting.

His dark eyes moved onward over the black suspender belt and clips to her enticing juncture, which was barely covered by a thin see-through scrap of red material, thin lacy black strips tied at both sides of her hips, they paused there to mentally record the image.

The impressive tent now forming rapidly in his boxer shorts, his eyes continued further upward to meet the red and black lacy front fastening push up bra, that accentuated her recently size increased breasts, and her impressive cleavage.

Pulse rate climbing steadily, blood rushing to his groin quickly and licking his lips unconsciously again, his eyes carried on their northerly journey to meet the lace black choker entwined with fine red silk thread and tiny beads at her beautiful inviting neck.

Gil's erection twitched in it's cotton confinement when his eyes move the last few inches upward to meet her dark chocolate lust filled eyes.

"Oh good, I'm glad you brought some extra supplies lover. I do have some of my own" Sara said seductively indicating to her night stand which held kissable massage oil, strong mints, and a navy blue cock ring.

Striding quickly into the room after shutting the door and locking it securely, he placed the tray on his night stand, turned to her placing the rose between her breasts gently, then knelt on the bed and leaned in to kiss her hard on the mouth.

"Sara" he said longingly as he pulled away from the kiss to cup both her cheeks with his trembling hands.

"I so want to make love to you right now" Gil said huskily looking deep into her beautiful soulful eyes.

Sara grinned, her sexy alluring attire had really turned him on, she had seen the immediate effect displayed in the impressive bulge in his shorts, the tremble of his hands, and his dark eyes. The cock ring that she had thought to buy him would be coming in useful in maintaining his erection and preventing a premature ejaculation, he would be needing it for what she had in mind for him.

At this rate with his erection throbbing and aching for immediate release he wouldn't be lasting very long, and probably most of what they had both planned would not be happening tonight, he had nearly shot his load into his shorts at the mere erotic vision she presented on entering the room.

He wanted her, but knew he couldn't penetrate her, and join them most intimately as one, as he so badly wished to do so right now. He needed to calm his mind and body so that the activities wouldn't be cut short, he had specific plans in mind.

Releasing her face and standing up he closed his eyes for a few seconds reigning in his lust and desire to try calm himself a little and think, a couple of long slow rubs with his cupped hand of his straining erection through the cotton of his shorts to ease the ache.

He opening his eyes again, decision made he picked up the rose and ran it down her body slowly then put it on the night stand, knelt on the floor and reached right under the bed to retrieve a copper coloured gift wrapped present, with dark brown ribbon tied around it, and a bow finishing it off.

Sitting on the bed facing her, one knee up on the bed, the other leg dangling off the side, he placed the gift in her lap then leant forward giving her a soft kiss "Merry Christmas Sara" he said lovingly as he pulled back to watch her open it.

Sara smiled lovingly at him then slowly untied the bow and undid the ribbon, releasing the paper, then pulling the paper aside laid a dark brown velvet jewellers box, she looked up at him questioningly.

"Go on, open it" Gil said as he watched her eyes dance with excitement.

She opened the box, gasped and brought a hand to her mouth staring at it contents "Oh Gil, there beautiful" she whispered.

"Your beautiful Sara" Gil whispered back to her reaching for the platinum necklace with 3 small amber beads on both sides of the much larger piece of amber that contained an ancient type of bee species, that was inlaid into a platinum mount creating a pendant.

Carefully he undid the delicate clasp, and held it up ready to place upon her.

Sara quickly undid the choker at her neck and discarded it on her night stand, then held up her hair for him as he leaned forward and placed in around her neck, releasing it from his gentle fingers the pendant sat just to the top of her cleavage.

He kissed her cheek then reached for the bracelet from the box that was matching, minus the large pendant of the necklace, and placed that on her wrist before gently kissing her pulse point there.

"Gil they really are beautiful. Thank you" she said admiring how elegant it looked on her pale wrist.

"I'll keep the ear rings in the box for now" she said closing the box and then putting it on her night stand, then turned back and grabbed both ends of the bow tie to pull him in close for a searing kiss, once contact was made the tie was pulled free and thrown to the floor.

Gil moaned into the kiss as Sara manoeuvred him so his back was against the pillows his legs outstretched on the bed, she straddled his thighs and moved the hot wet kissed to his throat, as she suckled at his pulse point his hands came to rest firmly on her hips. She slowly unbuttoned the remaining buttons on his bright white shirt

Finally unbuttoned she pulled the sides open to exposed his smooth firm chest to her as she pulled back to take in the sight "God Gil this shirt and tie makes me feel so horny" she purred as she slid down his thighs so she could reach to pepper his chest with kisses, nips and licks, finding one of his nipples and nibbling on it, he let out a groan.

Moving her attention to his other nipple she swirled her tongue around the flat nipple, then feeling it raise slightly she nibbled gently with her teeth "Fuck. Sara I want you" he panted as his cock started to twitch.

Sara grinned around the nipple as he leant forward a little and grabbed both of her ass cheeks with his hands and massaged, she lifted her head shuffling forwards on his thighs and their mouths met quickly in a very deep probing kiss as his tongue mimicked what the lower part of his anatomy wanted to do.

Breathlessly Sara pulled back and shifted off his legs, quickly grabbing the waistband of his boxers started to pull them off him "Up" she said demandingly, indicating for him to lift his ass off the bed to make things easier as she pulled the elastic carefully over the hot hard erection begging to be freed.

Boxers off Gil laid his head back and closed his eyes as she stroked him firmly a few times "Saraaaaaaaaaaa" he gasped as he felt her run her thumb over the weeping tip, suddenly feeling something strange at the tip of his cock his eyes flew open to see her adeptly rolling the cock ring down his straining shaft, the sensation made him thrust uncontrollably into both her hands cupped around him "Ohhhhhhhhhhohohhhhhh" he hissed as his chest heaved.

"Not...G..gonna last..L..L...long" he gasped out.

Sara satisfied with the position of the ring took her hands of him and leaned back to see the screwed up face of Gil trying desperately to control his body, she leaned in and kissed his chin "The ring should help prevent you coming for a while Gilbert" she whispered as he opened his eyes and panted out puffs of warm air.

Straddling his thighs again and reaching for a cube of ice, she then placed it in her mouth and ran it down his throat. Gil tensed and gripped the bedsheets at the cold contact momentarily until his nerve endings adjusted to the temperature

"Jeeeeeeeeeeezusssss" Gil hissed.

She ran the rapidly melting cube down the centre of his chest, down to his navel running it around his tummy carefully evading the twitching shaft that was begging for her attention. before reaching for another one and popping it in her mouth.

Moving enticingly to his groin, he shuddered as she ran it around the base of his cock then over his balls as he slammed his eyes shut, "Jezussssssss" he hissed breathlessly.

When the cube had melted, she placed one cold hand to cup his balls massaging gently as her cold mouth quickly descended over the full length of his cock hitting the back off her throat as he again involuntary thrust "Fuck...Are you...Are you...Trying to...To...kill me here" Gil panted out as she bobbed up and down a few times as he started to feel the tingling in his stomach and tightness in his balls.

Her cold wet mouth moving up and down his throbbing shaft was driving him crazy as he released his grip on the sheets and buried them deep in her hair as he started to thrust gently in time with her bobbing her head "Ohhhhhh...Ohhhh...Uhhhhhh...Oh...Oh...Close" Gil hissed as she stopped abruptly letting the head plop out of her mouth with a slick squelch.

Gil's lifted his head and his eyes opened wide staring at her incredulously "Sara pleeeeeeeeeeeeease" he begged her as he tried to gain his breath, his eyes almost black with desire for her to continue what she was doing, as he continued the thrusting motion bringing his hand down quickly to fist his cock, and almost violently pumping it.

Sara pulled his hand away with some light resistance from him "Patience lover" she purred placing his hand on the bed then shifting up his legs once again to reposition herself on his thighs, she pushed the shirt roughly off his shoulders as he sat up gasping for breath begging her with his eyes.

The shirt now on the floor in a heap, she reached over for the kiss me massage oil, poured some into her hands and placed them on his chest and began to use her fingers to massage his pectoral muscles, deliberately scraping a nail occasionally over his nipples, as she leaned forward to probe his mouth with her tongue, delving deep as his tongue fought with hers.

The oil seemed to heat his skin and warm him as she massaged his firm chest and shoulders, with fingers with such dexterity that they explored every muscle.

His hands now gripped her ass as his thumbs hooked under the scrap of thin black string that constituted the back of her panties, he started to pull them down but Sara pulled back, stopped him with both her hands reaching behind her bringing his around to the front, then pouring a little of the oil in his then placing them back on her ass.

Sara felt her ass heating up at the contact of his hands massaging there, and knew that the oil was working it's trick on not only her, but him too.

She continued to massage his chest as his large hands slid over her ass slowly massaging each cheek, he leaned forward to kiss her exquisitely exposed neck as she threw her head back at his ministrations, he nipped and sucked hard, then ran his soothing wet tongue over the spot as she shifted her slightly covered warm wet core over his twitching erection to grind on him, he nipped harder at her pulse point and sucked long and hard before suckling and running his tongue over the area.

Sara's breathing was becoming ragged, and she knew if she didn't control herself soon she wouldn't be able to concentrate on him like she wanted to do, so she pulled back from him applied more oil to her hands, then scooted down his body placing one hand on his balls massaging slowly, the other firmly around the base of his cock starting to pump slowly but firmly adding a little twist and squeeze.

Gil's head fell back and his eyes slammed shut again "Saraaaaaaaaaa" he hissed as he started to thrust in to her hand in time with her, the heat and tightening building up in his balls and painfully aching shaft, as she leaned in and blew cool air on the weeping tip.

He was on the verge of losing it completely as something primal in him began to surface, Sa...Sar...Saraaaaaaa" he gasped out as he lifted his head to lock his lust filled gaze with her, and his cock throbbed painfully as he watched her pump him "Gonna...Gonna..." he broke off gasping as she enclosed the hot flesh of his shaft in her hot wet mouth, as she deftly rolled the cock ring up and off him as she let the heated flesh fall from her mouth.

The sensation made him thrust violently upward as he choked out "Pleeeeeeeeeease...Can't...Can't...Take...Anyyyyyyyyyyyyyymorrrrrrrre".

Her hot wet mouth descended again on him, he buried his hands firmly in her hair grasping it firmly while she bobbed up and down adding a hard suck near the tip whilst massaging his balls.

His eyes now black and locked on her giving him the most exquisite and mind shattering blow job he had ever experienced. His hips thrusting uncontrollably as the hyper sensitive tip hit the back of her throat, his grip of her hair as her head bobbed, the heat and wetness of her sensual mouth and tongue drove him wild as the tightening in his balls and the violent throb of his cock signalled his rapidly impending climax "Gonna co..." he gasped out as his eyes slammed shut, an explosion of white lights went off behind his eyelids "Coming...Oh god...Oh...Oh...Yesssssss...Saraaaaaaaaaaaa mine" he moaned gasping.

Sara felt his legs stiffen, his balls tighten and his cock swell in her mouth, so she swallowed him and took the whole length of him, as he thrust and held himself still as the warm pumping spurts of his seed shot down her throat.

"Yessssssssssssssssss...Ohhhhhhhhhh" Gil moaned.

A couple of week thrusts from him emptied the last of his climax into her as he released his hands from her hair and haphazardly let them fall to his sides, then she slowly sat up letting his softening cock slip from her mouth to then quickly peck the tip, before sitting up licking her lips and grinning smugly at him.

Gil let out a low grunt and his body twitched at the action.

He was flaked out on the bed totally boneless and blissed out, eyes closed firmly as his chest heaved violently as he tried to catch his breath and resume normal brain function.

Sara reached over him for her glass of grape juice took a mouthful "Mmmmmm" she moaned at the mixed tastes of him, the juice and the kissable oil hitting her taste buds.

"Merry Christmas Gilbert" she said holding her glass up and toasting him.

Gil still just kept trying to steady his breathing taking in big gulps of air as he nodded unable to yet form any coherent words.

_**A/N** A little disappointed that Gil didn't get to use the honey, dippers and figs? Well don't be, because that will all be covered in the next chapter. I wouldn't normally write 2 smut chapters next to each other, but because I haven't wrote many in a while and this chapter would have been very long otherwise, I decided to do back to back chapters. _

Please feel free to leave me a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter, I really would appreciated you taking the time to do so.


	102. Chapter 102

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you very much to every one who has left me a review, I really do appreciate them and look forward to reading them. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story. __**Warning! This chapter contains smut so please skip the chapter if you don't like reading this kind of material. **__Sorry, but due to major internet connection problems I am experiencing at present there will only be 3 chapters posted per week until the problem is rectified. Trying to upload the chapters daily is taking up way too much time, when it could be put to good use writing. Normal posting schedule will resume once the problem has been fixed. __Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 102 – Honey and Figs "Oh my"**

It took Gil a good ten minutes to get his breathing steady again and his brain functioning normally enough to be able to try and think or speak some coherent words, opening his eyes and tilting his head so he could lock gazes with Sara, he was met with a very smug grin.

"Hello Gilbert, are you back with me again now" she chuckled at his shaking head.

"You Miss Sidle are a very naughty, but sexy woman" he mock glared at her special wide smile" I didn't know you had a penchant for torture honey?, because that was just so...So..." Gil was cut off mid sentence.

"Good" she supplied with a sultry pout, her lips slightly swollen and glistening with the massage oil.

Grinning he said to her "I was going to say intense actually, or nerve shattering, but absolutely mind blowing non the less, and wonderful Sara" he sat up with one elbow supporting him and pulled her down with him, so she rested on top of him flush with his body as he kissed her sensually, exploring her luscious mouth slowly.

Pulling back a little breathlessly she propped herself up on her elbows on his chest "So you liked your present then?" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Don't know, I haven't unwrapped it yet" Gil said huskily as he felt the first stirrings in his groin again as his hand ran idly over he stocking clad thigh "These stockings are enough to make me hard you know" he said pecking at her lips sensually.

She playfully slapped his chest "You've already had part of it with the kiss me massage heat lotion and cock ring" she said pecking his lips "But you can unwrap me when your ready" she said huskily as she ran both her hands over her sexily clad breasts seductively.

"Oh, I intend to sweetheart. And I have every intention of doing it veryyyyy veryyyyyy slowly" he said tauntingly, then tapped his chin as if in thought "But first I'm a little hungry and need an energy boost" he said shuffling up the pillows sitting up against the headboard as she raised herself up to sitting on his thighs.

"Care for an aperitif dear?" Gil asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he reached for their crystal glasses, first handing her one then taking his own.

Sara narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him as he smiled a little wickedly, she knew he was going to draw out his pleasuring of her and take her to her limits with her orgasms, as she accepted the glass and sipped it slowly locking gazes with him.

"Sometimes I am alive because with  
me her alert treelike body sleeps  
which I will feel slowly sharpening  
becoming distinct with love slowly,  
who in my shoulder sinks sweetly teeth  
until we shall attain the Springsmelling  
intense large togethercoloured instant

The moment pleasantly frightful

When, her mouth suddenly rising, wholly  
begins with mine fiercely to fool  
(and from my thighs which shrug and pant  
a murdering rain leapingly reaches the upward singular deepest flower which she  
carries in a gesture of her hips)" Gil recited reverently to her with the emotions of love and adoration in his eyes.

"Sometimes I am alive because with, by E. E. Cummings" Sara said with a content smile.

He nodded then leaned forward to kiss her deeply, then pulled back with a grin "You ready for a little appetizer now honey?" he asked lifting one eyebrow to her.

She nodded as she gave him her glass, then placed her hands on his hips, but looked a little apprehensive at the increasing gleam in his beautiful sea blue eyes. Oh he really was going to draw her pleasure out tonight, and the very though of it made the heat and moisture build at her core as she squirmed a little.

Her squirming was causing a positive response in his groin as he felt the beginnings of another erection forming.

Putting down his glass then hers, he reached for a fresh fig holding it in front of him, as she watched him slowly sensually tear it open wide, but not separate into pieces, then stare at it for a few moments before seductively saying "The proper way to eat a fig, in society, Is to split it in four, holding it by the stump, and open it, so that it is a glittering, rosy, moist, honied, heavy-petalled four-petalled flower" he said smoothly with dark passion filled eyes looking directly in to her eyes.

She squirmed a little, her breathing increased in tempo and he saw her eyes darken a little as he smiled knowingly at her growing arousal.

"Then you throw away the skin which is just like a four-sepalled calyx, after you have taken off the blossom with your lips. But the vulgar way Is to just put your mouth to the crack, and take out the flesh in one bite" he said as he brought the ripe fruit to his mouth, pushed out his tongue and licked along the centre slowly then suckled it with a moan.

Sara's grip on his thighs tightened as she moaned a little watching him do to the fig, what she hoped he would be doing to her very soon.

Gil pulled back with the juices gleaming on his lips and running down his chin, as he closed his eyes briefly moaning lightly, then opened them again to lock with hers that were now nearly black, as she scooted a little so that her hot wet core was over the top of his building erection, she began to grind on him.

He let her grind on him as he delivered the last of his facts about figs "Every fruit has its secret. The fig is a very secretive fruit. As you see it standing growing, you feel at once it is symbolic: And it seems male. But when you come to know it better, you agree with the Romans, it is female" he said huskily as his own arousal notched up with her erotic movements on him.

"Gilllllllll" Sara moaned out as she virtually attacked his mouth and chin with her swollen lips, delving deep into his mouth with her tongue to probe his mouth desperately.

Pulling away breathlessly he grinned at her "Main course now?" he said placing the fig skin on the tray.

"No! I' want dessert" Sara said impatiently running a hand along his now erect shaft, then rubbing her thumb over the sensitive tip.

"Ah, ah, ah,...Patience my dear. 'All good things come to those that wait'" he said removing her hand off his cock, then he tilted his body so she rolled over and off his legs.

"Gillllllll" Sara whined pleadingly.

"On your back Sara" he said demandingly positioning her how he wanted her slightly raised on the pillows, then he pulled his two pillows to the foot of the bed and left them there for later.

"I think I will need to tie your wrist to the bed Missy" he said darkly as he reached into his night stand drawer and extracted two of his silk ties dangling them in his fingers enticingly "You've already been a little naughty tonight haven't you?" he said grabbing one of her wrists to tied if deftly to the bed frame with an easy release knot.

Sara's eyes darkened even further as she smirked and nodded, taking a deep breath of his scent mixed with the strong smell of sex already circulating in the room as he leaned in to secure the second one in place "I want you" Sara whispered longingly as he swooped in for a hard probing kiss.

Gil then reached for the pillows at the end of the bed and put them under her ass, lifting her with ease, leaning and trapping her legs still with one arm, then he leaned down close to her core and took in a deep smell of her arousal "Desserrrrrrrrrt" Gil crooned huskily, then placed a quick kiss on the material covered warmth and wetness, all the time Sara squirmed and moaned quietly as he lifted his head up a little.

Sara could feel the wetness building and she wanted desperately to free her arms and pull his head back down to her aching centre as the throb started, he slowly leaned in again and using his teeth pulled the tie undone at one hip, then kissed across the top of the G string panties to the other hip doing the same again.

Pulling the scrap of material away he could see the glistening of her moist mound, and wanted to delve right in as his cock twitched at the sight before him, and he knew she was close to her first orgasm, the fact that she moved her ass up and down as best she could told him that.

Placing one open palm firmly just above her pubic bone and releasing her legs, he used the other to run his thumb along the red, moist inviting flesh a couple of times as she jerked up and opened her legs wide and moaning a bit louder "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Mmmmmmmmmm...Oh...Oh...Oh" he inserted two thick fingers into her and rubbed his thumb on her clit "Ohhhhhhhh...Godddddddddd" she moaned breathless with the orgasm.

Gil felt her clamp down and pulse on his fingers as he stroked her clit through her orgasm until the pulsing lessened all the while he watched her face as her eyes rolled back and closed as she writhed on his fingers.

Laying back boneless Sara's sexy bra clad breasts heaved as she tried to catch her breath, kissing up her body slowly Gil reached her covered breast and nuzzled between them, then unclasped the front freeing her fuller but still pert breasts.

Gil grinned smugly and reached over for the jar of soft runny honey and dipper, shuffled up the bed on his knees, then dipped the wooden dipper in the jar then drizzled the honey down between her breasts, over the slight baby bump down to her navel then her still highly sensitive core.

He started to lick, suck and kiss the sweetness from her skin starting from her warm wet core he suckled hard and ran his tongue over her clit making her jerk upward "Ohhhhhhh...Oh...Oh" she moaned as the wet slurping could be heard in the room.

Pulling away leaving her gasping he continued his travel upwards, eventually taking one of the puckered nipples in his mouth he began to suckle nip and lick as she writhed about again moaning "Gil pleassssssssssse" she hissed as he ground his hardness against her centre.

Grabbing her ass hard in both hands firmly, his cock rubbing up and down her whole hot wet cleft as he thrust against her, the tip nudging her clit every time with the upward motion, he sought out her mouth desperately and delved deep penetrating her warm inviting mouth as his tongue fought with hers "Saraaaaaaaaaaaaaa gonnaaaaaaa" Gil moaned huskily, panting as he pulled back to bury his face in her neck to suck at her pulse point hard.

He was so close and he knew she was again too, and he couldn't stop, something primal in him wouldn't let him. He couldn't penetrate her down below like he really desired to, but this was as near as damn it for now, releasing her ass he quickly pulled the slip knots free releasing her wrists from their restraints, then massaged one breast and braced himself with the other on the bed "Saraaaa...gonnaaaaa..."He gasped as he thrust and she wrapped her legs around him and writhed in time with him.

"Yesssssssssss baby harder" Sara whispered in his ear.

The heels of her stilettos scraped on the back of his thighs as she held his ass tight against her feeling the full benefit of his rock hard throbbing cock rubbing up and down stimulating her clit "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Gilllllllllllllllllllllll...Oh...Oh...Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sara moaned as her orgasm hit making her core spasm and throb.

"Oh god cominnnnnnnnnnnng" Gil almost shouted as he felt her wetness increase, his thighs stiffened abruptly, he thrust and held still as he shot long spurts of his hot seed all over her groin area, then slumped on her gasping for breath for a few second, before rolling off her.

Five minutes later and they had both caught their breaths, Gil rolled on his side leant up on one elbow and kissed her tenderly "Thank you for my present honey" he said gazing lovingly at her "I love you Sara" he whispered.

"Love you too Gilbert" she replied kissing him slowly again then pulling back and sitting up "Come on we both need a shower before we can sleep, we are all sticky" she grinned.

They showered quickly together, remade the bed then climbed back into it in the early morning hour to finally get some sleep, as Gil spooned her placing his hand on their unborn child "Night butterfly, night bug" he whispered just before sleep over took him.

Please take the time to leave me a review, it is always really appreciated and keeps me writing.


	103. Chapter 103

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you so very much to every one who has left me a review, they are always very much appreciated. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story. Thank you for being patient with the new posting schedule, normal posting will resume when I sort out my net connection problems. Chapter not beta'd, all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 103 – Boxing day discovery**

The whole household was up a good hour later than normal after the busy day before, Gil left Sara a bit longer in bed after their energetic night time activities, taking the cloths hamper downstairs to do some laundry, and instructed the kids to do the same after their morning showers.

Breakfast eaten, Sara having had hers in bed, chores done and laundry started, Gil tended the insects in the basement with enthusiastic help from the kids, then later Gill and the kids took Hank out to the park for an hour while Sara got washed, changed and ready for their lunch date with Heather.

Coming back into the house CJ gave Hank some water, they all grabbed cold drinks to cool down, then sat waiting for Sara to say they were ready to go.

Once they were all sat belted in the Mercedes Gil drove off towards Heathers house "We need to stop for gas on the way honey" Gil said glancing at Sara in the passenger side.

"Okay. Did you have a good time at the park earlier?" she asked as she held his hand over the centre console.

"Yeah, we took the Frisbee with us, Hank is getting pretty good at jumping up to catch it in mid flight, although the somersaults are pretty funny to see" he chuckled as he released his grip from her hand and manoeuvred the car into the gas station.

Parking next to one of the gas pumps Gil got out and proceeded to fill the tank up as Sara asked the kids about Hanks somersaults catching the Frisbee.

Inserting the nozzle and pressing the handle Gil absently looked around the gas station forecourt at the other cars and pump users as the tank began to fill up.

Scanning the area Gil's eyes came upon a brand new black pick up truck that was sparkling in the sunlight, the youngish guy filling his tank had his back to Gil and was stood facing the truck pressing his whole body up against a blond woman who was pinned to the truck hidden from view, whilst they made out, and quite passionately from what Gil could see.

Feeling slightly voyeuristic he turned his head to glance at the pump to check the gauge, then glanced back at the couple, the woman's arms were around the man's waist and her hands were planted firmly on the guys butt cheeks massaging them, the guy had his hands buried in her blond locks as he kissed her with much enthusiasm.

Gil shook his head in distaste at the blatant public display of affection. No not affection, plain and simple desire and lust. There was a time and place for such actions and in Gil's mind that was behind closed doors and in private.

His tank now finally full, Gil replaced the nozzle in it's pump holster, then reached in his pocket for his wallet, taking it out as he walked towards the couple to pass them on the way to pay inside.

As he was within a meter of them the guy pulled back from the kiss as the woman moved to the side to put her chin of his shoulder to hug him tighter to her as she smiled.

Gil's eyes locked with the blond woman in shock as his step faltered a little on his journey "Uh hello" he said glancing away uncomfortably _Shit! Sofia with a guy that is clearly not Jim._

Sofia stepped around the man she had been making out with only moments before, to stand in front of Gil who had come to a stop"Hi Gil, how are you doing?" she said a little uncomfortably and sheepishly.

Gil glanced back at his car to see Sara chatting/signing with the kids unaware of his current situation, then looked back at a smiling Sofia who was fidgeting nervously "Fine" he said a bit curtly going to step past her to go pay for his gas. _How the hell can she manage to smile at me, and talk as if nothing suspicious is going on, when she is obviously cheating on Jim, my best friend of all people. _

Sofia frowned as Gil passed her by "Did you have a nice Christmas Gil?" she called after him, but he had already reached the door and was pushing it open, so never responded to her inquiry. _Yes, until you spoiled it thank you very much Sofia. What the hell am I going to do now? Tell Jim and break the guys heart? Not tell him, then when he realizes I knew he'll be really hurt I never told him as a friend. _He thought as he roughly pushed open the door.

She shrugged a little confused, thinking perhaps he hadn't heard her question, the guy she was with kissed her quickly "I'll go pay the gas baby, be back in five" he said walking off to go pay as she got in the passenger side and rolled down the window hoping to catch Gil on his way out.

Gil came out locking gazes with Sofia again briefly before he tore it away to put his receipt and card back in his wallet as he walked back towards his car briskly hoping to avoid having to talk with her.

"Gil. Did you have a nice Christmas?" Sofia asked again as she watched him try to avoid her.

He glanced her way quickly saying "Yes. Got to go, Sara and the kids are waiting in the car for me" as he reached his door handle. _Don't make this any harder for me Sofia, I'm already a witness to your betrayal of Jim._

"Okay, see you at work" she shouted frowning deeply at his odd behaviour, but he was already getting into the car so may not have heard her reply.

Starting the car and pulling out of the gas station abruptly, Sara glanced at Gil frowning at seeing him deep in thought with an annoyed look on his face "You okay honey?" she asked taking his hand again and looking concerned.

Gil quickly glanced at the kids in the back seat then at Sara letting out a long heavy sigh "I'll tell you later honey" he said indicating with his head that this wasn't a conversation with the kids listening. _Your not going like what I have to tell you dear, and if you weren't keen on Sofia before today, your really not going to like her after I tell you that she's cheating on Jim. _

Sara squeezed his hand "Okay, but try and relax before we get to Heathers. You don't want whatever is bothering you spoiling our lunch do we?" she said then looked out the front windscreen.

"No, your right honey" he said lifting their joined hands to his lips kissing her knuckles, then placing them down in his lap.

They arrived at Heathers thanked her for the Christmas gifts, and all settled into the family room, CJ and Andy played a little with Alison as Heather got them all drinks.

Half an hour later they were all seated around a rather elegant dining room table eating and chatting away sharing Christmas day stories , Alison in a booster chair next to the twins with Gil Sara and Heather opposite.

Various finger foods were placed around the table for everyone to help themselves, some were meat based like chicken drumsticks and other cooked meats, but you could tell that Heather had also spent extra attention to some vegetarian options for Sara, and not just the usual salads that most people offered a vegetarian.

"You told me you eat eggs and dairy, but do you eat fish or seafood Sara?" Heather asked Sara smiling as she placed some food on her plate for herself.

Sara smiled widely as she locked gazes with Gil "Fish occasionally, but Gil loves seafood. Don't you" she said grinning at Gil bringing him into the conversation.

"Calamari is one of my addictions admittedly, if it is on a restaurant menu that is" he chuckled as a memory of being out on a date with Sara flashed in his mind, he remembered offering her a bite of his calamari on a fork, at which she screwed her face up at it and he'd laughed at her.

"And what other addictions do you have Grissom, that your willing to admit to that is?" Heather said smirking a little and raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Gil frowned ever so slightly, shifting in his seat before he glanced at Sara for help at the uncomfortable question. _Not leather and whips that's for sure. Come on Sara help me out here hon _he thought.

Sara smiled reassuringly at him "Oh, just a couple" she chuckled "I won't reveal all of them, but I will tell you that he has a secret sweet tooth" she said grasping Gil's hand hoping he wouldn't be annoyed at her telling Heather a little about him.

Squeezing her hand back he laughed lightly "And you don't I suppose" he shot back with an amused look.

"Good because I have a very nice chocolate gateaux for desert" Heather chuckled as the couples eyes lit up.

The rest of the afternoon went off quite relaxed and comfortable with the kids watching TV and playing while the adults chatted and Heather showed them some new books she had bought recently.

Gil made a light dinner as they had eaten quite a bit at Heathers, then afterwards the family had an ASL lesson, read their own books or played on the laptops in the kids cases, until the kids were sent up to bed at nine.

Both settled in bed at last, Sara asked about earlier in the day at the gas station and what had upset him.

Telling her all about some of the interactions he'd seen between Sofia and Jim, then the earlier event to her, he noticed as he came to the end the growing annoyed look on her face.

"But, is it Sofia, that Jim is seeing?" she asked Gil as she stroked his chest absently with her fingers.

"Well... By what I have seen of them together, and the comment I made about him watching his back at work, and receiving no reply from him. I would say so" he said contemplative.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about what we now know?" Sara asked propping herself up on his chest so she could gaze into his eyes.

Gil let out a long heavy sigh "I really don't know" he said sadly.

Sara gave his chest a rub in comfort "Why don't we sleep on it, then talk again in the morning, huh?" she suggested.

"Yeah, lets sleep. We didn't get much last night" he said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

They both settled down cuddled up to each other, Gil caressing her tummy as he whispered a poem into her ear as she relaxed and fell asleep.

Please leave a review for the chapter they really are encouragement and are very much appreciated.


	104. Chapter 104

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you so very much to every one who has left me a review, they are always very much appreciated and welcomed. I hope you all enjoyed the Christmas chapters, I did writing them. Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 104 – Discussion & decision**

Sara got up, after showering, and dressing she went down stairs to get herself some breakfast, the kids and Jessica were out in the yard playing with Hank, while Gil sat in the family room reading.

She got herself a bowl of cereal, a glass of juice and a glass of her protein shake that Gil had prepared the night before. Taking a seat at the breakfast bar to eat, her prenatal vitamins and iron supplements sat on the counter ready to take along with a small bowl of freshly prepared fruit salad.

Eating quite enthusiastically she ate and drank all but the fruit salad, and sat contemplating it "Cream, no not cream. I need savoury or even spicy...Ummmmmm" she said quietly to herself as she got up and went over to the fridge to take a look at what she could add to the fruit salad.

Opening the door she began to scan the contents "Ummmmm...Mustard, nope. Oh yeahhhhh, barbecue sauce, that should do it" she said grabbing the bottle smiling, closing the door and sitting back down at the breakfast bar to proceed to squirt the sauce all over the fruit salad.

She placed the first spoonful of peach, pear, mango and barbecue sauce in her mouth then slowly chewed analysing the mixture hitting her taste buds, deciding the mix was delicious she moaned "Mmmmmmm lovely" as she delved in for a second spoonful.

Gil walked into the kitchen, as he went to pass her he leaned down and kissed her temple "Morning honey" then proceeded to put the kettle on the stove for her morning cup of tea.

"Mmmmmmmm" was all she managed as she savoured her current mouthful.

He walked over to her and looked closely at the spoonful of fruit and brown sauce mixture that she had poised near her mouth, then he spotted the bottle of barbecue sauce and winced "Please tell me you haven't put barbecue sauce on your fruit salad Sara" he said in a strained voice.

"Yep! and it's really yummy too, want some" she said offering the loaded spoon to him.

Gil stepped back wincing at the very thought of it, with a vertical palm raised to her in front of him "No! Just...Just go brush your teeth after you've had that...Please" he said pointing, but internally squirming at having to kiss her after her having eating 'That' concoction.

Sara frowned and looked a little hurt at his advice "Hey, it's not me, it's the bug. And he's your son as well that keeps demanding that I eat all this weird stuff you know" she shot at him putting the spoon back in her dish.

He came over and embraced her from behind stroking her baby bump tenderly with one hand, the other palm flat in place, as he kissed the side of her neck "I know and I'm sorry, really. It's just not easy seeing you eat some of the crazy foods you have been mixing together" he offered as a way of an apology.

"Well our son likes barbe..." Suddenly there was a fluttery tremble inside Sara's baby bump and she stopped mid sentence "Did you feel that?" she asked excitedly turning her face to the side to see a huge grin on Gil's face.

"Oh wow! Was that..." Gil said amazed at the ever so slight movement as she cut him off.

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't like us complaining about his dietary likes and dislikes" she chuckled placing her hands over the top of his hoping the movement would happen again as they both waited patiently.

Gil chuckled and kissed his finance's cheek "Whatever you or the bug want to eat is fine with me, just don't expect me to try some of your weird concoctions"

A couple of minutes later and no more movement, Sara sighed standing up grabbing her dished as he released his stooped embrace of her waist "I'll sort these out. Go sit in the family room, I'll bring your tea through" he said taking the stacked dishes from her hand and ushering her out of the kitchen.

Settled with her feet up on the couch and pregnancy book in hand Gil brought in the tea set that Heather had got them on a tray, placing it on the coffee table he proceeded to pour Sara and himself a cup each.

"What are the kids up to in the yard? They're a bit quiet out there" Sara said putting down her book to accept the cup.

Gil picked up his cup and carefully sat lifting up her legs and placing them in his lap "They have CJ's laptop out there on the table. Jessica is showing them how to use some photo editing software that they got as a gift" he said relaxing back into the couch and sipping on his drink.

"You didn't let them hook up to the internet yet did you?" she asked concerned that they might be surfing on sites that don't have parental control.

Gil grinned shaking his head, they were both fully aware of how paedophiles operated in chat rooms trying to entice young children into their perverted clutches, not to mention the porn and other unsuitable material that was accessible to young inquisitive innocent minds "No. I still have the dongle attachment hidden upstairs, so they can't hookup until we get everything sorted with Archie" he replied reassuringly.

"Good. We are going to have to decide on a internet access schedule for the kids as well, I don't want them on it all the time, and unless one of us is present or another responsible adult is, I don't want them using the net, okay" Sara said seriously.

"Sounds reasonable to me. I'd like to still see them reading books regularly though, especially educational ones, not playing games and stuff all the time" Gil said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I agree with you. So for now we'll get Archie to set up some stuff for us, draw up an net access schedule for them" she said absently thinking "Taking the kids to join the library, and maybe making frequent trips to the book store so they can buy new books, might be a good idea too" she supplied.

He grinned at the suggestion "Good thinking. We could make them into a family affair, going the store so we can all get new books" he said happily.

They both sipped at their hot drinks in thought.

"You thought any more about the situation with Sofia and Brass?" Sara asked as she glanced out the patio doors to see if she could see any movement from the kids.

Gil sighed heavily "Yeah I have. But I still don't know if I want to tell Jim or not" he rubbed his hand wearily over his face "If I tell him he's going to hurt by what Sofia has done to him, on the other hand, If I don't tell him and he finds out later that I knew, he's going to be real hurt that as a friend I didn't tell him" he said downheartedly "It's a catch '22' situation, either way Jim is gonna get hurt"

"Put yourself in his position and ask yourself,. Would you believe a friend telling you that your love interest was cheating on you, without seeing some kind of real evidence of it with your own eyes" she asked trying to help him come to a decision.

Gil looked in deep thought for a few seconds "Maybe not, but it would make me highly suspicious of my love interest though. I would probably most likely defend her to my friend and be annoyed with his claim, until I had some solid evidence to support it"

Sara smiled "Okay. Do it again now where you have just found out that she has been cheating on you, and you have found out one of your best friends knew about it" she supplied.

Gil frowned deeply in thought "I'd feel hurt by both of them for sure, more so her than him. But I would forgive him eventually, especially now understanding a situation like this that some friend could be placed in" he rubbed his face wearily again "And if he was a really true friend he'd probably be there to help me through the hurt of her cheating on me"

Putting his cup down to make a second cup he said "The idea of Jim getting hurt anyway just doesn't sit right with me which ever way I look at it" he sighed looking at her "Want another?" he asked.

"Um no thanks" she said reaching out to run her hand up and down his arm in comfort "I don't either, but it's unavoidable in a situation like this honey" she offered in support.

Sitting back Gil nodded in agreement, then let out a long breath "I've decided not to tell him. I just hope he will understand and accept my offer of support to help him through a tough time" he said looking to Sara for some kind of reassurance that he had made the right decision.

She leaned forward pecking his lips lightly "I'll support your decision, and if need be I'll explain to Jim that we had to discuss this for you to reach your decision. Okay" she said smiling softly at him.

"Okay, and thanks honey" Gil said satisfied that they had a chance to discuss it "I'll go make some lunch he said rising and placing her legs back on the couch then leaning in for a quick kiss.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly until Brass turned up at their door for a visit just as the kids were going to bed.

Once Jim had spent twenty minutes or so with the kids and seen them off to bed with the help of Gil, the three settled down on the couches to chat.

"Gil, me and the guys want to take you out tomorrow night, sort of bachelors night. You up for it?" Jim asked nonchalantly.

"Guys, as in?"Gil asked sceptically.

"Greg, Warrick, Nick, Al, and of course myself. A nice dinner, maybe a nice juicy steak and a few beers" Jim grinned teasingly.

"I'm not sure, I need to be at home with Sara and the kids right now Jim. Thanks, another time maybe" Gil said thinking that it would get him out of it easily enough.

"Oh Gil, you gotta have a bachelor evening, It's not everyday you get married. Besides I'm gonna call Catherine over for a couple of hours to talk about my wedding dress and stuff" Sara grinned, she knew exactly what he was trying to do, to escape going out with the guys.

Gil sighed heavily as he looked pleadingly at her "Sara..." he started to say, but was interrupted.

"Come on Gil, live a little" Jim chuckled at his own words, the entomologist had definitely been living this past couple of months with everything going on in his life "Me and the guys really wanna do this for you, now be gracious and just accept" Jim said letting it be known he would not be taking no for an answer.

Gil looked at Jim a little annoyed and pointedly "Okay, but I am telling you right now Jim, no strip clubs, brothels, strippers, hookers, kissograms, card schools or latex, leather and stuff. And make sure you tell the guys that too" he said seriously, then letting out a little indignant huff.

Sara and Jim laughed outright at his indignation at the thought of the guys setting him up for something on his bachelor night out.

"I'm serious Jim, I have a family, and a reputation to protect" he said finishing with a little sulky pout at Sara.

"Oh honey don't worry I'm sure the guys will look after you" Sara said smirking as she snuggled close to him and quickly kissed the pout on his lips.

"That's what I'm afraid of" he huffed out not really happy at having to go out with the guys.

Just then Jim's cell rang, standing up quickly and walking to the door he answered "Hey, we still on for the morning?" he greeted and asked his question with a smile as he went into the hall.

Gil and Sara glanced at each other worriedly, remembering the conversation earlier today, as they heard a cheerful but muffled one side of a conversation taking place in the hallway.

Five minutes later "See you then. You too" Jim said as he re-entered the room flipping his cell shut, then grabbing his jacket before looking at his watch.

"Shifts nearly ready to start. Be ready for eight tomorrow night Gil. I'll see to the transport, okay buddy" Jim said as he walked over to Sara and leaned down to kiss her cheek "And you Cookie take it easy okay" he said fondly as he stood smiling at her.

"Bye" Jim called as he left.

Gil was still whining at having to go out on his bachelor night, he even moaned at Sara for not helping him out of the predicament as they got ready for bed and settled down for the night.

"Oh poor baby" Sara teased as he'd just finished with another whine and excuse for not to go on the night out.

"Suck it up Gilbert, the guys won't let you get out of this one so just go with the flow" she chuckled as he pouted at her.

Kissing him long and slow she stopped him from any more complaining, as they eventually both dropped of to sleep.

_**A/N** A 'Dongle' my young nephew informs me is a little white box that fits into your laptop, making you able to have wireless internet connection without a standard telephone line in your home. Have not verified this as yet, because I was lost once he started to spout out all the the computer technical terms and jargon to me._

Please leave a review to show your enjoying the story still.


	105. Chapter 105

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1.Nor do I own the film Bridget Jones diary, Hugh Grant , Sean Connery, or anything to do with it._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you so very much to every one who has left me a review, they are always very much appreciated and welcomed. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Chapter not beta'd, so all mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 105 -Stag & Hen part one**

The family enjoyed a relaxed day at home, reading, sat in the yard, or just chatting and joking around.

Archie came to the house after lunch and set up some parental software on the laptops, along with some other educational software that Archie thought would be good for the kids.

Sara phoned Catherine to invite her and Lindsey around for the evening, so Catherine suggested bringing a few more woman over to make it into a bit of a hen night for her. Agreeing to it Sara asked her to bring over a few snacks,drinks and stuff for the guests.

She also placed a call to Heather inviting her for the evening and the wedding, but she declined the evening saying she had Alison overnight who was suffering from a cold. She did however accept the invite to the wedding pleased and honoured to have been asked by Sara, especially as there would only be a small number of guest witnessing the small intimate ceremony.

The kids got along well with Archie as he explained how to use the new software to Andy and CJ with help signing from Gil, he even had a throw about with the Frisbee with them in the yard when they all had cold drinks for a break.

Brass called Gil on his cell instructing him to be ready, and teasingly told him to dress in a suit ,but not revealing their night time destination or any of the details of what was in store for him.

CJ called Jessica to come around in the late afternoon, to stop over for a sleepover after permission from Sara, and her speaking with Jessica's parents.

All day Gil was apprehensive and a little tense about the prospect of being out with Jim, Al and the younger ones drinking, Sara tried to distract him on several occasions but unsuccessfully, as he kept trying to come up with a convincing excuse for not going out, which Sara told him each time were not plausible enough reasons.

Jessica, Andy and CJ were in CJ's bedroom designing picture's in the photo editing program, and loud laughter could be herd coming from the room occasionally.

Sara had loaded most of the family photos on the kids laptops earlier so they could look at them any time they wanted too, and Archie had pre-loaded some on too, of the night shift team also.

Seven pm soon rolled around and Gil offered to make them all dinner, but Sara ushered him off up stairs to go get showered and changed for his evening out laughing at his reluctance simply saying "Stop worrying honey, and ask yourself this. Would they really risk my temper, or your giving them months of decomps by them doing anything to you tonight?" she asked him with a sympathetic smile.

He thought for a few seconds then his face seemed to relax into a smile "No. But it wouldn't be the threat of decomps that would put them off" he said receiving a light thump before going up the stairs "Your a real force to be reckoned with at the lab Miss Sidle" he added chuckling as he got to the top of the stairs out of hitting range, and taking in her mock glare.

At ten minutes to eight a knock on the door signalled the arrival of Catherine, Lindsey and her friend Lucy and Rebecca Robbins, Mandy and Wendy from the lab "Lindsey if you and.."

"Lucy" the pretty shy girl offered.

"Hi Lucy. If you want to go find the others, they are in CJ's room messing around on the laptops, just give them a shout and they'll let you know what room it is" Sara said cheerfully as the two girls started up the stairs.

There was a second knock at the door to signal that Brass was here to pick up Gil, opening the door Sara let Jim walk past her to enter, while she peered out side to the long black limousine with the music blaring loudly.

"Gil, come on the guys are waiting" Jim shouted up the stairs.

Five minutes later Gil stepped down the stairs in his navy blue suit, white shirt and baby blue tie to meet a grinning Sara and Brass at the bottom "I'll be outside in the car Gil" Jim said kissing Sara on the cheek "Later Cookie".

"I'm relying on you to look after him Jim" Sara said seriously as Jim walked of out the door with a smirk on his face.

She turned to Gil and embraced him kissing him softly "Have fun won't you honey" she said pulling back from him, but he stopped her retreat with a light groan.

He snorted "Fun is being home with you and the kids" he said pecking her lips "Sure you don't need me at home Sara" he said hopefully.

Straightening his tie a little she chuckled "How many times are you ever going to get married Gil?" she asked with a smirk.

"Only the once" he said sincerely as he hugging her, kissed her neck, then whispered in her ear "And I can't wait. I love you Sara. Always"

"Love you too bugman" she said emphasizing her words with a soft kiss, before pulling away and smirking "Well, I think your chariot awa..." Sara started to say before being interrupted.

"Put her down Gil, she isn't going to help you escape getting out of tonight. The guys are waiting for you outside. Now go" Catherine said pointedly at him.

Gil let out an exaggerated groan, and kissed Sara on the lips tenderly, then released her, pulling her towards the door by the hand before opening the door to see the limo "Who's idea was the limo?" he said looking back down the hall at Catherine.

"Mine. Now go. Sara will be fine with us girls" Catherine said smirking.

He gave Sara a last quick kiss then stepped out strolling over to the limo and opened the door releasing ear splitting 'Greg music' as he called it "Either that is switched off right now, or I go back inside" he said already feeling a little tense.

Nick, Warrick, Greg, Al and Jim all sat in the limo sipping either champagne or scotch as the music went silent and Gil got in and sat.

The limo started it's journey as Jim handed Gil a glass of scotch "All compliments of Catherine, seeing as we wouldn't let her come out with us. But she did issue strict instructions to make sure you had a good bachelors night out Gil" Jim chuckled seeing the worried look on the soon to be grooms face.

"No funny stuff tonight guys" Gil said warningly as he looked at the grinning faces around the limo, he sighed heavily then took a large drink of his scotch.

The whole journey to their destination Gil narrowed his eyes looking at his friends with suspicion T_hey are up to something _he thought as Greg continued to crack jokes.

Two and a half hours and a few glasses of scotch later they were sat in a very nice Jazz club with Warrick sat at the piano playing as a young woman sang.

They had been to a very nice restaurant and all of them had eaten very good steaks, Gil having had his medium rare as he always did and enjoying it as a rare treat to himself. Most of the guys made wise cracks about his choice of food, Greg even pretended he would rat him out to Sara next time he would see her.

But it was Jim's asking him if he had to brush his teeth before kissing Sara after he ate meat, that made the group laugh the most.

Answering indignantly Gil had shot back a quick "No!, but I choose to do so anyway out of respect" at them as he continued to eat and savour his meal.

All three of the younger men pretended to cough in to their hands muttering 'Whipped' in unison.

The target of the jokes for the evening just shook his head sighing deeply _Hell, am I glad I'll only ever get married the once, if this is what the prospective groom has to put up with on his bachelor night out. Hope Sara's having a fun night _He thought with a soft sigh.

Back at the Grissom/Sidle household the kids were all in CJ's room holding what sounded like a disco, they had popcorn, soda, chips and candy spread around the room as all the girls giddily sang into makeshift microphones of hairbrushes, making up their own dance routines. Andy was thankful for once that he was deaf as he laid flat on his tummy on the bed playing with editing and creating funny photographs of everyone. Occasionally he would glance at the girls and shake his head at their silly behaviour.

Jessica and Lindsay had managed on two occasions to get him up trying to teach him how to dance unsuccessfully, as he could still feel the beat of the music with the vibrations the music was making, but Andy definitely lacked co-ordination, rhythm and enthusiasm when it came to dancing.

After feeling like a complete idiot when Lindsey tried to show him an easy routine that he totally messed up, and blushing profusely at Jessica trying to dance up close to him for a slow song, Andy stormed out of the room to his own in a mood slamming the door.

CJ went to console her brother with a promise from all the girls to leave him alone so he could play on the laptop in peace, and do his own thing, but to come back and join them.

After much cajoling from his sister he returned to the room to play with the laptop, grabbing some candy as he flopped down on the bed next to a very tired Hank.

Sara, Catherine, Rebecca, Mandy and Wendy had watched 'Bridget Jones diary' munching on several bowls of popcorn and candy passed around the room, and a debate was now in progress about the film and male actors.

"Oh god I just love Hugh Grant" Mandy said dreamily.

"Oh yeah, I can certainly agree with you on that one Mandy" Catherine added "There's just something about British guys that gets the pulse going for me" she said wiggling her eyebrows and receiving a few giggles.

"You know, over in the UK some actually call him 'Huge Grant'. Can't think why though" Wendy said mock innocently.

All the women laughed at Wendy's remark, but Sara just frowned not getting the joke "Do you think it might just be a miss-saying?" Sara asked genuinely confused.

The woman roared with laughter, as Rebecca rubbed Sara's shoulder and said sympathetically "Honey, I think the woman of the UK are referring to his crown jewels, meat and two veg, lunch box or as my Al would simply put it genitalia"

"Ohhhhh" Sara smiled as she flushed slightly at the realization "Right" she said as she reached for the bowl of popcorn to busy herself.

"I'm quite partial to Sean Connery myself" Rebecca added as Wendy, Mandy and Catherine all made faces and shook their heads in disagreement.

Reaching for more beers to pass around, and refilling Sara's glass of non-alcoholic wine, they all started to think of other men they all liked.

"I like Sean Connery too, maybe it's the beard or the older guy thing, but yeah he's quite nice" Sara said agreeing with Rebecca.

"Now give me Colin Farrel any time, that bad boy image makes him really hot" Catherine said dreamily "Oh yeah and the accent" Mandy agreed too.

The women carried on discussing several famous men until the subject moved on to Rebecca commenting on her successful and happy marriage to Al, and Catherine's bad marriage to Eddie.

Then they tried to coax some information out of Sara about Gil, but she stood firm reiterating how private they both were, but she revealed that Gil had a romantic side that non of them were aware of.

When the talk got to Wendy, and Hodges obvious attraction to her the woman blushed badly denying the accusations that she did in fact like him. The girls all teased her for the rest of the night, with threats of Catherine to set up a romantic date for her with the annoying trace tech.

The second movie that had been brought for the evening was forgotten, as Catherine got out lots of girls pamper products from a box she brought with her and they all helped themselves to them giggling as they read the labels on the products.

Catherine applied a green face mask to Sara and Mandy, as the others applied their own, they were trying to make each other laugh as they tried to keep their faces still for the setting masks.

Catherine then treated Sara to a manicure that she was sure the bride to be had not experienced before, and made a mental note to treat her to a pedicure and manicure on the morning of the wedding.

By ten thirty pm Catherine had brought Lindsay and Lucy downstairs, and got Jessica and CJ settled in CJ's bedroom and told Andy to get ready for bed too.

The women carried on with the drinking and pampering themselves until one pm, Lindsay and Lucy played on CJ's laptop in the kitchen mixing music on a new program that they now loved, then Catherine called a cab to drop everyone off at their respective homes.

Sara pulled out a couple of extra blankets and pillows setting them down in the family room ready for when Gil and Jim came back, then settled on one of the couches to sleep until she would be awakened no doubt by the two drunks.

Please take the time to leave a review as they are always very much appreciated and offer great encouragement.


	106. Chapter 106

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you so very much to every one who continually leave me a review and support the story, they are always very much appreciated and welcomed. Hello to any new readers coming on board, and I hope you enjoy the story. Chapter not beta'd, so mistakes are totally all mine, so please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 106 Stag/Hen part 2 **

Gil had relaxed considerably, the scotch helping and not being in some strip club or seedy bar had eased his mind enough for him to start enjoying the light conversations going on between the group of friends.

Al had left early catching a cab home with the excuse that he was tired after working a lot of overtime during the week, but not before offering some of his marital wisdom and advice to Gil.

Greg desperately wanted to go to a strip club, saying it was his boss's prerogative as the impending groom to be allowed to go a little wild on his bachelor night, but Gil didn't take kindly to the suggestion that he had a perfectly good excuse to be touching other woman, so his temper rose as he glared at the young CSI and stated coldly "You may think cheating on a partner is fun Greg, but I happen to love and respect Sara too much to do that to her ever. And if you were a real friend to Sara you wouldn't even suggest such a thing" He said taking a large gulp of his scotch before banging his glass down hard on the table.

"Whoa! I was just having a lauuuugh maaaaaaan, I diiiidnnnn't mean to imply anything bossssssssss...Didn't mean to upset you, I know your not like thatttttt" Greg spluttered slurring his words "Sorry Grissommm" he added as his shoulders slumped and he grabbed his bottle of beer taking a long drink.

"No harm done, just us guys having some fun, right Gil" Jim asked patting the back of his friend, who was still glaring at Greg and shaking his head.

"Gil scowled then turned his head away from the table to watch Warrick "Yeah Jim" he said accepting Jim's offer of being piece maker.

"Who's ready for another round?" Nick asked standing up yanking Greg up by the elbow roughly "Come help me get the drinks" he said pointedly to Greg.

"Yeah I'm ready for another, get Rick one too" Jim said watching Gil as he still simmered with a bit of anger.

"Grissom?" Nick asked his boss.

Gil took the last mouthful of scotch then looked at Nick "Get me a beer this time Nick" he instructed, as Nick pulled Greg with him over to the bar.

Jim watched as Nick tore a strip off Greg at the bar for upsetting Grissom, then he looked at Gil who seemed to be calming down now "Kid didn't mean anything by it Gil, let it go, he's a bit drunk" Jim offered in Greg's defence.

Sighing heavily Gil looked at Jim "Yeah I know, your right. I'll let up on him when he comes back, okay" he said realizing it was his own stupid insecurities that had led him to get angry with Greg.

He could never comprehend cheating on Sara ever, but the nagging thought of Sara being that much younger than himself, and his irrational thoughts of her one day becoming bored with him, for her to then find a younger lover in the future. This thought always made him feel a little insecure and irrational, even though she had reassured him on numerous occasions that she would always love him just as he is, so she would never feel a need to look elsewhere.

"_I've loved you for over nine years Gil, don't you think if I was ever going to leave you, I would have done it already by now with all the difficulties we went through"_ Sara had once told him after feeling the insecurity emote from him one day _"I love you quirks an all honey, don't ever doubt that ever"_ she had added to get her point across to him _"We were meant to be together accept that and we can move on honey"_ she whispered kissing him lovingly making him feel much better.

Coming back from the bar and Warrick joining them again Jim made a toast as they all grabbed their drinks "To the end off an era, Dr Gil Grissom expert bachelor finally getting hitched" Jim said loudly as everyone laughed at Gil's frown.

The guys all drank and a few comments were thrown his way "Get used to saying 'Yes dear' a lot, Griss" Warrick offered "That was one of my many mistakes"

"If she asks 'Does my butt looks big in This', for gods sake say 'No'" Nick added.

"And run like hell if she gives you the 'Sidle murder glare'" Greg chuckled at his addition to the fray.

Jim laughed at Gil's worried face "Oh yeah, and don't forget how to learn grovelling, your gonna need that one the most Gil" he said as the guys laughed.

"Yeah, yeah lap it up guys, your just as frightened of Sara as I am" Gil smirked at the knowing looks of his co-workers.

After they had all finished their drinks they all moved on to a much livelier club, where Nick, Warrick and Greg were soon attracted to the dance floor where a group of girls kept eyeing them.

Gil and Jim got themselves beers from the bar after fighting their way through the crowd assembled there and Gil getting his butt squeezed twice, then found an empty table some distance from the dance floor, but in sight enough to watch their younger co-workers flirting and joking with the group of scantily clad females.

"Christ Jim, I'm not going to that bar again, I just got manhandled twice" Gil said indignantly dropping into a chair.

Jim laughed "I guess a few of the ladies have the hots for you Gil" he said sitting down "Suck it up it's only a bit of fun buddy"

"Yeah well ,I'll be happy when I have my wedding ring on and the women get the message loud and clear" Gil said clearly unhappy at attracting unwanted attention.

Greg pulled a young blond onto the dance floor and started to jump about crazily dancing with the laughing girl, who then put her arms around his neck and kissed him hard before pulling back and dancing rather closely to him.

Warrick and Nick came back to the table that Gil and Jim were sat at, and took their seats "I don't think we will be seeing Greg for a while" Nick commented with a chuckle.

Warrick took a large gulp of his bottle of beer, then added "Looks like the other blond has got the hots for you cowboy" smirking as he watched Nick eyeing the girl in question.

"Ya think" Nick grinned at his best friend "You interested in the brunette War?" Nick asked thinking that they could each pair up with women then move on to another club later with Greg and his new female friend.

"Na, I'm off women for a while, until my divorce gets sorted out with Tina that is" Warrick said a little sadly as he sat down.

Jim and Gil watched the exchange with the two younger men, and saw Warricks sadness at the breakdown of his short marriage, but both men clearly knew that he had strong feelings for Catherine that he had been harbouring for a long time, so maybe he was looking into starting a relationship with her.

Nick gave Warrick a pat on the back of the shoulder then grinned at the other two men saying "Excuse me gentlemen, but I think a certain blond is wanting my attention right now. See you guys in a while" he said as he walked over to the blond and stood very close to her.

Some time later and Warrick had gone over to the dance floor with a pretty girl, as Gil and Jim talked, well Jim would if Gil would let him get a word in edgeways.

"You know Jim, Saaaara is the only woman I have ever lovvved, do you know that" Gil said taking a drink from his beer again "You know when I met her nine years ago Jim, in San Francisco, at the forensic academy that I gave a lecture at. I fell in lovvve the first moment I set eyes on her, with her gap tooth smile and ponytail, and all the intelligent questions she asked me" he smiled remembering the moment "There was a connection right from the start Jimmm, and the stupid fool that I am waited seven very loooong years to be brave enough to do something about that connection we have" he rubbed his hand over his face "I wasted a lot of time you know, I hurt her by pushing her away every time she wanted to get close to meeee"

He looked Jim straight in the eye seriously, but Jim was just smirking at him "How and why the hell she waited for me, and put up with all the shit that I threw at her, I'll never know" he took another drink then added "But I do love her you know Jim. I always have and always will, but god can that woman frustrate the living hell out of me"

"No?" Jim managed to get in amusedly.

He snorted then added "You know I can't say no to her, right Jim, and she damn well knows it, all she has to do is flash those beautiful brown eyes at me and smile, and I'm putty in her hands" he chuckled light-heartedly "She's is a great woman though"

Jim listened for a long time chuckling as they knocked back the drinks, until two flirty middle aged, heavily made up and scantily dressed blond women came over to their table.

The one with bright red lipstick sat next to Gil eyeing him like a piece of candy "Hey hot stuff, looks like you two could use some company" she said seductively smiling sexily at Gil who just gave her a small friendly innocent smile.

"How bought it tough guy?" the other slimmer very intoxicated woman asked as she sat next to Jim and placed her hand on Jim's and gave it a squeeze.

Just about to say 'Yes' innocently to the offer of chatting with the women, Gil had not realizing the women's intentions, when Jim interrupted saying they were going home to their wives soon.

Gil looked at Jim frowning puzzled by his friends lie.

"Okay your loss boys" the red lipstick wearing lady got up and pulled her friend up and away, as they first shook their heads then looked around for more guys to go chat up.

"Whaaaaat was alllll that about?" Gil asked slurring his words, puzzled and a little annoyed.

"Buddy, Miss red lipstick wanted to get into your pants pretty desperately, going by the way she undressed you with her eyes" Jim said bluntly knowing his friend was clueless when it came to women coming on to him.

Gil's mouth dropped open "Nooooo" he said shocked as turned around and watched the two women approach some other guys.

"Oh yeah. She was nearly drooling over you" Jim said chuckling "I think it is time for us to get going before you get us into trouble" he added standing up and pulling on Gil's elbow to get him up.

It was now two am and a short time earlier Warrick, Nick and Greg had said their goodbyes, and gone off to a new popular club that had just opened on the strip, leaving Jim to get a very inebriated and talkative entomologist safely home on his own.

After the struggle of holding up Gil's weight and literally dragging the drunken man to the limo outside, then pushing him into it unceremoniously and getting in along side him, the driver set off on their ride home.

"Jim, you knowwwwwww wwhat buddeeeeeeee, I lurvvvvvvvvv Sharaaaaaaaaa. I dooooo, anddddddd she lurvvvvvvvvvvvvvvves meeeeeeeeeee toooo" Gil said in a sing song loud tone.

Eventually they stopped at the side of the curb next to Gil and Sara's house, Jim pulled his buddy out of the limo with much difficulty, then held him up with his shoulder under his.

Supporting Gil's heavy swaying body Jim managed to get him to the front door "Key" Jim slurred slightly in a demanding tone, not having the strength to hold his friend for much longer.

Jim just shook his head at Gil and shifted his friends weight a little so he was more comfortable "Key!" he said again louder.

"I'mmmmmmmm geeeeetting marrrrrrried in the moooooooooorning, ding dong the belllllllls areeeeeeee gonnaaaaaaaa shine..." Gil sang at the top of his deep voice.

"Gil if you don't be quiet, I will have PD come pick you up so you can spend a night in the cells. You want that Gil?" Jim asked loudly as he lost his patience with the drunken grinning entomologist.

Fumbling in his pocket, Gil then pulled out his keys almost dropping them as he chuckled to Jim handing him the keys.

Jim swiftly used the key to open the door "Shhhhhhhhhh Shaaaaaarash a shleep" Gil loudly said as the front door banged open with the weight of them both.

"God damn it Gil can't you shut up for one minute" Jim said quietly trying not to waken the wrath of Sidle up.

"You shay I neverrrr talk offffen, I not opennnnnnn ta people, annn an then wen I dooooooooo tallllllk, you tellllll me t shuttt it" Gil said loudly as Jim dragged him down the hall to the family room.

Jim had been listening to Gil for the last few hours continually talking his head off, as if some one had come along and wound the guy up ready to speak non stop "Gil for crying out loud shut it" Jim said warningly in a quiet but stern voice as he struggled to manoeuvre them both down the hall.

Pushing the family room door open Jim blindly reached for the light switch, but a lamp suddenly came on in the room.

"Shit!" Jim cursed quietly under his breath, it could only mean one thing, Sara was awake.

"What?" Gil asked loudly as he tried to take his suit jacket off and managed to stumble over to the nearest couch, fall down haphazardly over the back, then roll off the side on to the floor with a "Ouch shit!" loudly exclaimed.

Gil groaned a little in discomfort, then his eyes closed signalling a rapid decent in to sleep, laid sprawled out on his back, hair messed up, collar open two buttons, tie pulled loose haphazardly, half a shirt tail hanging out of his trouser waistband, flies undone, one arm out of his jacket "Mmmmmm...Sharrrrrrrrrra" he mumbled as he flung the jacket free arm over his eyes.

Sara stood from the other couch looking first at Gil then Jim shaking her head "Help me get him on the couch, then you can crash on the other Jim" she simply said irritated but tiredly.

"I'll lift him, you undress him or whatever it is you want to do with him" Jim said going to Gil and lifting him up under the shoulders to drag him half onto the couch with much exertion "Come on buddy you can't sleep on the floor all night" he said grunting as he then hoisted both legs up dropping them heavily without any finesse.

"We should have left him on floor to get back ache as a punishment" Sara commented as she watched Jim roughly get Gil situated on the couch.

"Now maybe you'll shut the hell up now" he commented to Gil with a smirk as he patted his friend on the cheek jokily, oh would he have fun teasing Gil tomorrow "He hasn't shut the hell up yapping for the last couple of hours" Jim moaned as he swayed over to the other couch "Would make a good torture technique" he mumbled.

Sara took Gil's shoes off first then struggled to free up the other half of the jacket he was still wearing, as he let out grunts at being disturbed from going to sleep peacefully "Sharrrrra" he whined grabbing for her.

Jim took his jacket and shoes off quickly, dropped down on the couch Sara had been on, and pulled the blanket up to his chin closing his eyes shuffling a bit to get comfy as he let out a long sigh.

Sara brushed off his searching hands as she undid his belt and opened his trousers to take them off so he wouldn't be too uncomfortable "Come on Gil help yourself" Sara said irritated at his lack of movement to help her, but grabbing for her waist instead, she was trying to get them over his hips at present.

"Honeyyyyyyyyyyy, I don't thiiiiiiiiiink we've done nit on thisssssssss won" Gil said huskily as he gripped her hips firmly.

"Ewe! Too much information Gil, I gotta sleep on here tonight" Jim groaned out "And it better be clean here" he added uncomfortably as he felt the strong pull of sleep envelope him.

Sara removed his hands abruptly "Gilbert!" she said warningly in a loud voice.

"Commmmmmmmme on Shaaaaaaaaarra the kidzzzzzz are in bed" he tried to grab for her again "Youuuuuuuu knoooooooooow youuuuuuuu want me" he said seductively.

"I swear to god if he says one more word Sara, I'll use his own service weapon to shoot him myself" Jim said then groaned as he pulled the pillow and blanket over his head to try and block out any sound.

Sara laughed as she heard Gil's soft snore begin to climb in volume, she grabbed the other blanket that she had got out earlier, and covered her fiancé then leaned down to kiss his head.

He smelled like a distillery and it made her wince at the pungent smell emanating off him before she turned out the lamp softly saying "Goodnight boys, hope the hangovers aren't too bad in the morning" then closed the door and went off up to bed to go back to sleep.

_**A/N** I hope it wasn't too hard reading Grissom's slurred speech, it was a pain to spell check! and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. I was going to have him handcuffed somewhere embarrassing like outside the lab or PD, or put in a cab to a destination somewhere ridiculous, or have strippers involved, but I wanted to stay as near to character as possible, besides I don't think the guys would get away with it with Sara!_

Please take the time to leave a review to let me know you are still enjoying the story.


	107. Chapter 107

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review, they are always very much appreciated and welcomed and encourage me to keep on writing. I hope you all still enjoyed the story because there is lots more to come. This chapter is not beta'd, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 107 – Hungover**

When conciousness started to come back to Gil the first thing that hit him was the pulsing and throbbing headache, then the furry dry mouth that tasted like he'd eaten decomp, the probably quiet music coming from somewhere in the house that sounded like a rock band to him was echoing in the room with him, and of course the slight ache in his back made it's presence known.

Opening his eyes timidly to the fairly dark room, Gil could tell it was at the very least morning going by the sun creeping through the side of the drapes, he realized that he had slept on the couch in the family room, but he couldn't really remember getting home.

Closing his eyes again and raising both hands to his temples to rub them, he sat up very slowly throwing his legs over the side of the couch and groaning as his head throbbed incessantly.

"Never again" he mumbled pathetically as he felt a slow ache begin in his butt, rubbing the affected area he soon stopped as his fingers grazed over what he would believe to be a bruise "Shit!" he said wincing "How the hell did I get a bruise on my butt?" he asked the darkened room.

Fully opening his eyes he rubbed them to clear them a little, as he then squinted and focused looking at the bottle of water and pill's sat on the coffee table "Sara" he said softly as he reached for them, quickly taking the pills and then drinking the whole bottle of water down in one.

Gasping slightly from drinking so fast it suddenly occurred to him as he looked down at his bare legs, blanket thrown on the floor, the water and pills "Shit! I'm in the dog house"

He reached for the blanket standing shakily and wrapped it around his waist, _Not surprising any unexpected guests today Dr Grissom. _he thought then muttered "Major grovelling called for today" just before opening the door and wishing he hadn't, the music seemed to be turned up to it's loudest volume to his sensitive hungover ears and mind.

Shuffling through to the kitchen he was met with two fresh faced grinning people that looked like they were enjoying his suffering "Okay, okay self inflicted I know, but spare me a little sympathy please, and pour me a coffee would one of you?" Gil moaned as he held the blanket tight with one hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose with the other, then plunked himself on one of the bar stools.

"Nice skirt you got there Gil" Jim commented with a chuckle "Goes with the girly singing voice you used last night. Ah what was it that you were singing?" he asked highly amused.

Gil groaned at the volume of his voice and what he was actually implying "I very much doubt that I was singing Jim" he mumbled irritatedly as Sara placed the cup of coffee in front of him "Thanks honey" he said as softly as he could, it couldn't harm to start trying to suck up to her for last night.

"Oh you were, and very loudly too. I'd be surprised if non of the neighbours don't come around complaining about the noise today" Sara said to mildly chastise him, as she retook her seat next to Jim.

Looking miserably down at the drink in front of him on the counter, Gil mumbled a quick "Sorry, it wont happen again"

Jim laughed out loud "That was it. 'I'm getting married in the morning'" Jim said in a very cheerful sing song voice.

"Okay enough, I know I probably made a right fool of myself last night" Gil said before sipping at his coffee, then sighing as it slipped down his slightly sore throat "I can't remember everything that happened later on" he admitted surprisingly, taking another drink.

Jim laughed and Sara looked on concerned, as she watched her severely hung over fiancée drink his coffee with his eyes closed.

"Go on then Jim, put me out of my misery and tell me what I did?. I know you want to" Gil said pathetically dreading the answer, knowing if he didn't ask, Jim would drag it out and make him suffer only revealing small titbits until he was driven crazy by not knowing the full details.

"Oh you gotta hear this Cookie" Jim said grasping Sara's hand to let her know not to worry about Gil, that it was just a case of a hangover after all.

Laughing again but louder Jim said "Well lets start off with the fact that once you started to loosen up and talk, Oh and man can you talk with a little intoxication. You never stopped until you virtually passed out on the couch" he paused to see his friend nod then rub at the bridge of his nose.

"That's usually the case" Sara added quietly.

"Talking about how much you love Sara, and how she is the only woman you have ever loved. Awwwwwww it was pretty sweet really" Jim said in a sickly sweet tone as Sara lightly punched his arm.

"Thank you Jim. And?" Gil said asking for the rest with a sarcastic smile as he kept his eyes shut and sipped again at his drink.

Chuckling Jim added "Singing 'I will always love you' in the limo on the way home. Quite badly I have to say" he paused a couple of seconds "Oh yeah that's right you even gave the driver and myself a rendition of 'Incy wincy spider' that you said your gonna teach your bug when he's born"

Gil opened his eyes to look at Jim to see if he was being serious or not, but seeing that he was, let out a groan before saying "Is that it?" fearing there may be more.

The huge shit eating grin that lit Jim's face and the head shake told him not "Well apart from you thinking you were a stunt man trying to vault over the back of the couch, and falling on your butt, not much more" Jim taunted his friend.

Gil remembered the bruise on his butt and reached with one hand to rub the area "Wondered how I got a bruise on my butt" he said absently then winced as he touched the painful spot too hard.

"Oh poor baby got a sore head and butt. Want me to kiss them better?" Sara said chuckling as Gil's eyes locked with hers suddenly and he blushed a little.

"Don't be shy on my account all of a sudden Gil, not when you were revealing details of your sex life last night. I may need therapy, to get rid of the images you put in my head you know" Jim said chuckling at the quick turn of head towards him and the shocked look on Gil's face.

"You did honey, right before you passed out to sleep" Sara added wincing for him.

"Ever heard of '**T**oo **M**uch **I**nformation Gil?" Jim asked as he got up and placed his cup on the side then grabbed his jacket off the counter ready to leave.

"Sorry Jim" Gil replied sincerely.

"Don't worry about it Gil. Well, I'll be on my way, need a couple of more hours sleep before shift tonight. Bye" Jim said leaving the kitchen then sticking his head out of the patio doors to say goodbye to the kids, before going.

Sara stood and walked over to the side of Gil and ran her hand gently through his hair "You okay honey" she said as she felt him lean in to her touch.

"Mmmmmm that's nice" he mumbled and closed his eyes as he put an arm around her waist to draw her nearer.

She leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"The headaches easing now thanks to the pills and water" He squeezed her side a little then stood up slowly, kissing the side of her head "Need a shower and brush my teeth, then I am coming back for my morning kiss" he said walking out of the kitchen smiling softly at her.

Some time later after Gil had showered,dressed and eaten, having recovering considerably from his earlier hangover, the couple dropped the twins off at Catherine's for a few hours while they attended their weekly session with Dr Fleashman.

The weekly sessions had been going well for both of them, Gil was finding it easier to cope and understand unexpected strong motions that would build up in him, or just suddenly hit without warning, as he relayed his journal notes to both Dr Fleashman and Sara and they all discussed them in detail.

He'd not had another panic attack since the one in the Dr's office, and he now felt confident in knowing how to deal with one should he ever have one again. Brown paper bags were put in several locations that he could easily access them, if ever the occasion would arise and he would need them, offering extra reassurance to him.

Dr Fleashman felt that Gil didn't really need any more sessions himself, but thought that if he could still attend with Sara, to help her with her nightmares it would be beneficial to both of them.

Sara's therapy was going well too, she had opened up much so more about her experiences in a volatile and violent childhood home, although she had yet to speak about the sexual abuse that her Father inflicted on her, she did talk about the mental and physical abuse which did seem to be helping her with the nightmares.

She readily talked about her Mother, the kidnapping, becoming an instant Mom to the twins, the precarious pregnancy and impending birth of their unborn son, her worries and concerns at being a good Mom to all three children, and a good wife to Gil.

The three of them discussed each subject covering all aspects in detail, in an attempt to try to help Sara overcome her nightmares and alleviate her worries.

The frequency of them were lessening, so too were the intensity and length of them also, but until she could talk about the sexual abuse in front of Gil, Dr Fleasman felt that Sara had a way to go with her therapy, so asked her to continue with her sessions until Sara was considerably free of her night time disturbances.

Andy had only had a couple of nightmares in total but now seemed to have stopped. Dr Fleashman explained to the couple that they were probably brought on by the boys anxiety moving to a new home with new adults becoming his parents. The fact that it was reported to her by Gil and Sara that both the kids seemed to be settling in nicely to their new lives, and that Andy was looking forward to starting his new school seemed to back up her theory.

After leaving Dr Fleashmans office they headed over to the kids new school to purchase sweatshirts and ball caps with the schools logo on for the kids to start their new school next week. The full semesters extra ALS session tuition fees were paid for in advance at the school office, and the twins school schedules were collected so that the family could get accustomed to the timetable of classes, lunch time and after school activities, and so that Andy and CJ could study them in advance.

They all ate an early dinner at Catherine's with Lindsey and her Mother before returning home mid evening to relax in the family room, while Gil was in the office catching up on his e-mails, and attending to some other matters on the phone, namely informing Conrad Ecklie that he would be back at the lab next week after his very short honeymoon with Sara.

He placed a call to his friend Jeremy Philipson the priest who would be performing the wedding ceremony for them in four days time, to check that everything was still okay and that he had received confirmation of his hotel reservations for the two nights that he would be staying at the lake.

Closing down his computer he glanced at his watch to realize that it was eleven pm and that Sara and the kids would most likely be asleep now, turning off all the lights and locking up, he quietly went upstairs undressed and slipped into bed cuddling up close to Sara who was fast asleep.

Please leave a review as they are always much appreciated.


	108. Chapter 108

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1.Nor do I own anything what so ever to do with The Simpson's, or Snickers chocolate bars._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who continually leave me a review, they are always very much appreciated and very welcomed. I hope you all enjoyed the Stag & Hen chapters. I am currently visiting a family member 3 times a week to upload chapters for this story, as my net connection is still very unreliable, and until my provider gets their act together, I intend to carry on with the recent posting schedule. Thank you for being patient. This chapter is not beta'd, so mistakes are all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 108 – Oh, Gross!**

Gil had started to mentally count down the days until he would be getting married to Sara, _only three more days after today, and Sara will become Mrs Sara Grissom _He thought with a soft smile as he prepared omelettes for breakfast in the kitchen for his family.

Sara was sat reading her pregnancy book in the family room, as the kids watched the Simpson's on the TV waiting for their breakfast to be ready.

"Andy, CJ come get your breakfasts" Gil called from the kitchen as he finished up serving everyone's plates with omelettes, then carried them through to the dining room "Sara yours is ready too" he called out.

They all took their seats around the table and started to eat eagerly "Gil could you get me the honey please, I need to add something sweet to this" Sara said finishing the mouthful that she had just pulled a face at while chewing.

"Gross!" CJ said as she took a mouthful of her food and started to chew slowly.

"Sure" Gil said as he winced at the idea of omelette with honey on.

Bringing it back into the room and reseating himself, handing the squeeze bottle to Sara cautiously before tucking into his own breakfast.

Andy, CJ and Gil watched wincing and stopping mid chew of their own food, as she squeezed honey all around her plate, put the bottle down and loaded up a forkful before putting it in her mouth with a satisfied moan.

"Mmmmmmm"

One by one the three others put down their forks with a clang and pushed their plates away from themselves in disgust, but CJ couldn't help but comment at the ghastly sight "That is so gross Mom, how can you do that?" the girl said looking a little green.

"Easy. Babybug loves it" she retorted lifting a second fork full to her mouth with a grin and using the other to rub her baby bump.

Andy stood and grabbed the left breakfasts stacking them "I'll do the dishes" he said as he quickly escaped the nasty sight.

"I'll help" CJ quickly said as she shook her head pulling a face and walked out of the room.

"Honey, I think you may have to eat most of your meals on a tray in the family room, or bedroom from now on" Gil said lightly hoping he wouldn't upset her by his comment "I could eat with you too" he offered meekly, although it was also difficult for him to watch some of the foods she mixed together.

Sara thought for a few seconds then shrugged saying "Yeah, your right hon, it cant be a pretty sight watching me eat some of my weird food cravings. It's just that...Well, when I eat something savoury, it tastes better with something sweet added, and likewise respectively" she said as a way of trying to explain her current crazy eating habits.

Gil stood up and then bent to kiss her head "I know you cant help it Sara, it's the pregnancy. I'll go and try and explain it to the kids so they'll go easy on you" he offered as he went through to the kitchen.

On entering the kitchen Andy and CJ sat at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of cereal each as Gil took a seat opposite them to explain why their Mom was eating freaky combinations of foods.

"/Yeah, but eggs and honey Dad, that's just nasty/" CJ exclaimed after Gil's educational explanation of their Mom's pregnancy symptoms.

"/Ewwwwwwww. I agree, that is so wrong Dad/" Andy added in support of his sister.

"/Please, don't tell us we have to watch Mom eat all this gross stuff for months, I'm gonna loose weight if I have to Dad/" CJ whined pathetically.

"/That or puke/" Andy agreed unhappily.

Gil laughed at the two kids pleading looks "/Mom and I will eat off trays in the family room or bedroom until she has the baby. Will that help?/" he asked as he saw two matching smiles light up the kids faces.

"/Yeah/" CJ stood rounding the counter to give her Dad a tight hug, she said in his ear "Your the best, Dad" then kissed his cheek and ran out of the kitchen back to the family room to carry on watching TV.

Andy grinned /Thanks Dad/ he looked down at his dish then back up at his Dad "/And sorry if we upset Mom leaving the table like we did/" then he continued to finish off his bowl of cereal.

"/She wasn't upset, so don't worry about it. She understands that it can't be very nice for you guys to have to watch her eat gross food/" Gil said smiling as he stood and brushed his hand through his sons wild hair "/You need a haircut before the wedding son/" he added as he then ran his hand through his own hair thinking the same about his own hair.

"/How about going for one this afternoon? I could use one too/ Gil asked the boy.

Andy nodded enthusiastically as he chewed on his mouthful.

Going back into the dinning room to see if Sara had finished her breakfast, Gil told Sara that he was going to take Andy and himself for a haircut in the afternoon.

"I think CJ could use one too, it's getting wild like Andy's" Gil said as he picked up Sara's empty plate, cutlery and glass.

"All taken care off, I've got her booked in at the hairdressers with Catherine, Lindsay and I for Friday morning. Then Catherine has something else planned for us, but she wouldn't tell me what" Sara said standing and pushing her chair in.

"So, what else is happening that I don't know about Miss Sidle?" Gil said teasingly as he put the used plate and glass down and embraced her in his arms.

Sara kissed his neck, then his chin and finally his mouth softly before pulling back and smiling happily "Well, CJ and I are spending Thursday night at Catherine's, so you don't get to see 'me' or the 'dress' before the ceremony, and spoil your surprise" she said pecking his lips, and smiling at the pout he was now openly displayed.

"I thought we were going to forgo most of the traditional stuff for the wedding, it's not what we both wanted" he paused then added "So what am I gonna be doing Thursday night then?" he asked almost petulantly, at being disappointed at not spending his wedding eve with Sara.

She reached her hands around his neck and caressed the curls at his nape as she purred" You Mr Grissom, will be spending the night with your best man".

"Shit!" his eyes widened suddenly at the realization that he had overlooked a major wedding arrangement "Uh, sorry for cussing" he said as he brought his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose.

"You forgot to ask him, didn't you?" Sara said chuckling and amazed at his forgetfulness "Gil how could you forget that, you've had enough opportunities to ask him"

"With everything going on lately I just forgot" he said shaking his head at his own mistake, he kissed her then pulled away picking up the plate "I'll get it sorted today. I Promise" he added as he left to take the breakfast things to the kitchen.

That afternoon he and Andy left the two females reading their books quietly in the yard relaxing in the recliner chairs as Hank sunbathed in the sun, as the men of the house went to get a haircut.

An hour later and Father and son sported matching haircuts, which only emphasized how much Andy looked like his Dad even more /Want a burger?/ Gil asked his son, to which the boy grinned and said 'Yes' excitedly, knowing that they never had meat burgers at home because Sara became nauseous at the smell of them being cooked.

/Don't say anything to Sara or CJ though, it will be our little secret okay/ Gil said as they sat in the car about to drive off /We''ll stop off at the store on the way back and get them some ice-cream. What do ya say?/ he said before starting the car and pulling out of the car lot.

"Yeah, get chocolate chip cookie dough, Mom loves that" Andy said from the front passenger seat as he watched his Dad drive to the fast food drive through, down the block.

Parking up Gil then signed to his son /You like chocolate chip cookie dough flavour too. Are you hoping you'll get some, because once the girls see it you'll be lucky to get the empty tub/ he laughed as his sons smile drop of his face.

Chuckling as they waited in line in the car, Gil signed taking sympathy on Andy /I'll get another tub for you and I to share. Oh and remind me to get some more pickles, beetroot, snickers and milk at the store/ he added as the car in front moved forwards.

The family spent the rest of the day relaxing in the garden either reading, sunbathing or playing with Hank and the Frisbee, then in the evening after dinner the family devoured the two tubs of ice-cream as they all watched a documentary on the history of American presidents.

_**A/N** Who is going to be the best man? (Wiggle of eyebrows) Any guesses, if you guess right I will mention you in one of the wedding chapters that I have planned._

Please take the time to leave me a review, as they are very much appreciated and give me positive encouragement to keep on writing the story.


	109. Chapter 109

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, they are always very much appreciated and I love reading them. I hope you are all still enjoying the story as there is lots more to come. Some angst in this one. This chapter is not beta'd, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 109 Dizzy spell**

The whole family was up after showering and getting dressed and eating breakfast, Sara had even managed quite a few cleaning chores around the house taking odd breaks before re-starting again.

Hank was taken care off, some laundry started, the kitchen cleaned as the kids did some chores and Gil fed his bugs in the basement, before they all sat together in the family room deciding what they would all do for the day, when the doorbell chimed and Andy ran to the door holding his pager up shouting "I'll get it"

A couple of minutes later Jim walked into the room carrying a large bag behind Andy who then plopped down on the couch looking a little bored.

"Hey Cookie" he said walking over to Sara and bending down to kiss the top of her head "Gil" he said then turned to the two pre-teens and rummaging in his bag to then pull out two magazines for them "/Here, I got you these/" Jim slowly signed as the kids took them from him and looked at their gifts.

"Oh wow! Thanks Grandpa" CJ said hugging him quickly then she flopped down on the couch across from Sara and Gil on the other one.

"Thanks Grandpa, I've not read this one yet" Andy said smiling at Jim then laid down on the rug on his tummy to begin reading it eagerly.

Sara shook her head amusedly as she watched Jim adoringly watch the two kids, then look at her "What?" he asked innocently at the shake of her head and amused look.

She chuckled miming wrapping something around her pinky finger, then looked over at Gil who was also smiling "Hot or cold drink Jim?" Gil asked standing up from the couch next to Sara.

Jim smiled at Sara before looking at Gil "Ummm Tea's fine, but the regular stuff, not that perfumed and smelly stuff that Cookie drinks, okay" Jim said smirking at Sara.

Trying to hide her own smirk Sara said trying to be serious "You trying to mess with me Brass" she challenged using her work name for her pseudo Father.

CJ sat up on her couch to make room for Jim to sit down, and after he did she cuddled into his side still reading her music magazine.

"Now would I ever do that to you sweetheart" Jim said sweetly as he grinned at her affectionately "Besides I got you something too, can't spoil the grand kids without spoiling you too, can I?" he said holding the bag up in front of himself for her to come and get it, seeing as he was currently trapped by CJ almost sat in his lap reading contentedly.

Sara went to stand but swayed a little then sat quickly closing her eyes, before leaning back in the couch and swallowing repeatedly to stop the nausea rising in her throat.

Jim was up off the couch, over to Sara and crouched in front of her running his hand up and down her arm, "Sara are you okay" Jim said concerned as Gil walked back in the room carrying a tray.

Sara didn't answer as she desperately fought off the churning in her stomach and the rising bile in her digestive system, and gripped Jim's hand tightly.

"Sara?" Jim asked again first looking at her then at Gil.

Seeing Jim looking so concerned crouched in front of Sara, he put down the tray quickly and sat to the side of her brushing the hair out of her face "Honey what's wrong?" he asked her slightly panicked, as she then abruptly sat forward and vomited on the floor just missing Jim, and Gil's legs.

The twins now stood up worried in front of the adults as they watched their Mom with deep concern.

Gil held her hair out of her face as she heaved her stomach contents twice more, then began dry heaving breathlessly "It's going to be okay honey" Gil offered soothingly rubbing her back, but inside his heart was beating fast as he looked closely at Sara, who looked physically wiped out as she finished heaving, then leaned heavily onto him closing her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" CJ asked as tears welled in her eyes at the panic that was showing on Jim and Gil's faces.

"Sara honey open your eyes for me" Gil asked as his voice wavered a little and Jim looked on intently.

"Dad, Grandpa?" Andy asked his voice panicked as he watched the adults that were trying to make Sara open her eyes for them.

Jim stood and put an arm round each of the kids pulling them into his sides comfortingly "It's probably just the morning sickness that has returned, is all. Don't worry, your Dad and I will sort your Mom out" he said kissing the tops of both their heads in turn.

CJ signed what Jim had just said to her brother as she watched him swipe at his eyes obviously upset at the scene.

"How bout you get something to clean this mess up while your Dad takes 'Mom' upstairs, okay" Jim said as he watched Gil put his arms under Sara's knees and back, then lift her gently.

"Sara sweetheart, look at me" Gil coaxed as he made her more comfortable in his hold of her.

Sara opened her eyes wearily and then cuddled turning into Gil's chest and neck mumbling "Gil, soooo tired, bed" before closing her eyes again.

The kids nodded after CJ signed to Andy, and they went to the kitchen to get the cleaning tackle.

"Jim, call Doc Robbins, see if he can come out and check on Sara" Gil said as he took Sara upstairs carefully.

Once upstairs and in their room Gil placed her gently on the bed and started to undress her as she moaned quietly "Come on honey, we need you out of these smelly cloths before you can sleep" he said soothingly as she let him take her cloths off slowly.

Now stripped to just her panties and bra Gil then went to the bathroom to wet a wash cloth and get a small bowl of warm water, he pulled one of his t-shirts quickly from his chest of drawers, then went over to wash Sara and put the loose shirt on her "It's okay honey you can rest up now, go to sleep" he said kissing her freshly washed temple.

"Mmmmm thankssssssss" she mumbled.

Snuggling into the pillows as Gil pulled up the sheet and comforter around her shoulders Sara drifted off to sleep quickly, and Gil got rid of her cloths in to the hamper and put the cleaning stuff away.

Leaving the bedroom Gil quickly made to the top of the stairs to be met by Jim reaching the top carrying a water bottle for Sara "I've cleaned up downstairs and the kids have a movie on. Al said he would be here in an hour" Jim rushed out quickly as he rubbed his hand over his face worriedly "How is she Gil?" he asked full of concern as he handed over the bottle of water to Gil.

"Sleeping at the moment" Gil replied with deep concern in his emotional blue eyes "I bet she overdid it cleaning this morning while I was downstairs feeding and cleaning the bugs out" he said chastising himself for not keeping an eye on her more closely.

"You okay with the kids for a while?" Gil asked Jim "I just want to sit with her until Al has checked her out and made sure she doesn't need to go to the hospital"

"No problem Gil, I'll let Al in when he arrives" Jim said walking back down the stairs to sit with the kids.

There was a tap on the bedroom door fifty minutes later, so Gil got up from his lying position next to Sara to answer the door.

Al came in to the darkened room "Could you pull back the drapes please Gil, so that I can get a better look at Sara" Al said as he moved over to Sara's side of the bed and placed his bag on the floor.

Opening the bag, he pulled out his stethoscope, sphygmomanometer (blood pressure gauge) and an electronic temperature gauge, before sitting on the side of the bed.

"Sara honey, Al's here to take a look at you" Gil said as he came round the other side of the bed after opening the drapes.

A low moan was heard as she shifted slightly in the bed, as she tried to burrow further into the warmth..

Gil climbed on the bed and pulled the bedding away from her face "Honey come on, you have to wake up so Doc can check to see if you need to go to the hospital or not" he said as he ran his hand through her hair to rouse her.

On hearing the words 'Hospital' Sara's eyes opened to look at Gil "I'm okay, just a little tired is all" she said as alert as she could muster, although she felt exhausted.

"We''ll let Al be a judge of that when he has checked you over. Come on sit up honey" Gil coaxed as she wearily sat up with his help.

"Hi Doc" Sara said looking tired as she got comfortable against the pillows.

"Tell me what happened earlier" asked Al.

"I just went to stand up and all of a sudden a strong dizzy wave overcame me, so I quickly sat, but then I started to feel really nauseas, which built up rapidly resulting in me throwing up everywhere. Then I just felt so tired" Sara explained.

"Any pain or cramps in your abdomen at all Sara?" Al asked as he slipped the blood pressure cuff on her arm.

"No, just my stomach lurching when I vomited" she said as she watched him put the stethoscope around his neck.

"I'm just going to check your blood pressure okay" Al said as he inflated the cuff on her arm and held the stethoscope in place concentrating on the pressure gauge "A little elevated" he said absently as he took the cuff off, then held the temperature machine up to insert it into her ear "Temp okay" he said quietly as he read the level.

"Could you pull your t-shirt up so I can listen to your chest and back" Sara glanced at Gil, then at Al a little shyly "No need to be shy on my account Sara, I've seen it all before, remember I am a doctor after all" Al said trying to lighten the mood and make Sara feel more comfortable with him examining her.

"Not mine you haven't" she mumbled under her breath, as she pulled the shirt up exposing her now pregnancy swelling breasts, and looked at Gil who was smirking at her.

She gave him a mock glare as he chuckled.

Al listened first to the front then the back "Deep breath in. And again" was repeated several times "Your lungs are all clear" he said taking the ends of the scope out of his ears.

Pulling out another type of instrument for looking in the ears he turned on the light and looked in both her ears to see if there were any signs of infection.

"Please lie down flat on your back, so I can have a listen to the baby" he said as he watched Gil pull down her t-shirt a little, then help her lay down flat on her back.

Pulling down the bedding a little and exposing the top of her panties and now evident small baby bump, he placed the stethoscope back in his ears then the other end on her tummy, he checked around the area listening intently before pulling the ear pieces out of his ears again with a smile "Everything seems fine with the baby" he said.

"Good" both Gil and Sara said in unison.

"How many weeks gestation are you now?" The doctor asked smiling.

"20 weeks" Gil said proudly.

He felt around various parts of her abdomen and asked if she was feeling any pain or discomfort, to which she replied 'No' to.

Doc grasped her wrist and took her pulse "Okay that's fine too"

"Have you been stressed at all today?" Al asked Sara as she was helped into a sitting position again.

"No, I have been pretty relaxed today" she said frowning.

"She may have overdone it a little with the cleaning this morning" Gil added and received a glare off Sara for ratting her out.

"It was only a little cleaning Gil" Sara defended.

"Well I was downstairs busy with the bugs for two hours while you cleaned" Gil added letting her know that he already knew that she probably cleaned the whole time he had been busy.

"Come on Gil I have to do something around the house to help out, I cant expect you and the kids to do it all" Sara whined trying to justify her cleaning frenzy "Besides it's boring just sitting around on my butt all day long" she huffed out frustratedly.

Al smiled at the couple amused and then interrupted "Well Sara, your going to have to start taking Gil's help and the doctors recommendations a little more seriously, because your dizziness and vomiting spell was a direct sign of your blood pressure being elevated, and that was your body letting you know it" Al said pointedly to her "It's okay for now to just stay in bed for today and tomorrow and rest up, to help it lower again. But I will come by tomorrow to check it again, and if it is still elevated or has risen any, you will have to be admitted to the hospital" he said putting his things away in his bag.

"In bed for two days. Am I going to be okay for the wedding on Friday Doc?" Sara asked worriedly as her eyes glazed a little with tears, at the thought of the wedding having to be postponed.

Al stood up looking at Gil who also looked worried, he suddenly felt very sympathetic for the couple who had endured a lengthy personal struggle to be in the happy relationship they were now in "If your blood pressure stays the same, or lowers I cant see any reason why not" he said optimistically and hearing a held breath released from both Sara and Gil.

"Thanks Al, we really appreciate you coming out so quickly and checking Sara and the baby over" Gil said gratefully.

"Yeah thanks Doc, I''ll rest up as prescribed" Sara said sincerely as the doctor walked towards the door.

"Any time, you only have to ask" Al said smiling, the emergency now over to his great relief, he knew that the pregnancy was quite precarious with her condition of placenta previa, he was also knowledgeable of the fact that there was a high infant and,'or' mother mortality rate for the condition, that if not monitored and treated carefully could prove fatal. That thought alone he worried over constantly, he hoped that both Mother and child would come out of this fit and healthy, so they could have a happy future, one that he thought they both deserved.

"See you tomorrow Sara, Gil" Al said as he left the bedroom to go back home to his wife.

Jim left after being reassured by Gil that Sara and the baby were okay, with a promise to drop by tomorrow to check in with them again.

The kids were allowed to go in the bedroom to see that their Mom was okay, and spent the next two hours with her, both cuddling up to their Mom while they talked about the kids worries and concerns about Sara's pregnancy, Gil going back to work and them starting at their new school.

Gil came in later and they all snuggled up close on the bed to talk some more.

Sara and Andy drifted off to sleep as Gil signed and talked about some of his own experiences at school, so Gil and CJ eventually crept quietly out of the room to go and prepare dinner.

Please take the time to review as it is very much appreciated.

_**A/N **I know the babies gestation weeks doesn't really gel with the time scale that the stories chapters run for, but I think I need to speed up the pregnancy a little because if I don't this story will run for years! I hope it wasn't too abrupt to do this with the story now, my apologies if it was._


	110. Chapter 110

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review, they are always very much appreciated and very welcomed. Hello to any new readers coming on board, I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Are you all getting excited about next weeks chapters? I hope so! There is tons of fluff but no smut, that will start the week after. Thank you for being patient with my current posting schedule. This chapter is not beta'd, so mistakes are all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 110 – Mountain biking with Greg, Nick & Warrick.**

After breakfast the TTY signalled an incoming call to which Andy ran to the machine turning of his pager to then look at the message that had been typed out which read;

Incoming from Greg

_...Hi Grissoms, Greg here...end_

Andy excitedly typed in his reply_...Andy here, what can we do for you Greggo?...end_

_...Is your Mom or Dad around for me to talk to?...end_

_...Yeah, I'll just get Dad for you ...end_

"Dad, Greg wants to speak with you on the TTY" Andy yelled through to his Dad who was in the kitchen with CJ.

Gil appeared in the family room drying his hands on a dish towel as he looked at the TTY displaying the already received written words from Greg.

_...Hey Greg, Grissom here, what can I do for you?..._

_...Just calling to see if Andy and CJ would like to come out for the day with Nick, Warrick and I mountain biking in the desert,_

_...Thought we had better ask you or Sara first before I told Andy what we have in mind...end_

_...Give me a minute to ask the kids...end_

"CJ honey, can you come here for a second" Gil called to his daughter.

CJ walked leisurely into the room "Yeah Dad" she said closing her book.

"/Greg wants to know if you two would like to go mountain biking in the dessert with Warrick and Nick and him?/" he asked the pair.

"Yeah cool" Andy said loudly in his usual monotone voice.

"/Can we take a pack lunch with us/" CJ asked excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Lets wait and see what Greg has to say first, shall we" Gil said turning back to the TTY and typing out a message

_...Yes, the kids would like to go Greg. Do I need to pack them a lunch? and when will you be coming for them?... end_

The return reply came quickly.

_...Great. No lunch required, Nick has that all in hand. We will be there at 11am, have the kids ready to go...end_

_...No problem Greg, I'll have the kids, their bikes and stuff ready to go as soon as you arrive. And thanks Greg...end_

_...It's okay boss. See you in a while...end of transmission_

Gil pressed the end call power button, then turned to the twins "/Okay you two go get your packs, your going to need your sunscreen, ball caps, a couple of bottles of water each"/ Gil paused thinking what else the kids would need for the day "/Your riding gloves, helmet and pads/" he added but didn't get chance to finish before the kids ran off to collect their stuff.

He glanced at his watch and saw that they had only half an hour before the guys would be arriving to take Andy and CJ out for the day, so made his way into the garage to give the two mountain bikes a quick once over.

Seeing that Andy's needed some air in the tyres Gil started to pump them up, then he checked both braking systems on both bikes then opened up the garage door ready.

Walking back into the house he heard the kids in the kitchen rifling through the fridge for drinks.

Getting both their attentions as they put their drinks in the pack Gil signed "/Is your Mom awake?/"

Andy shrugged his shoulders as CJ nodded "Yeah I think so" she added.

"/Okay, go tell your Mom where your going, and say bye, just while I check your packs to make sure you have everything you need/" Gil said taking the packs from them.

"CJ ask your Mom if she wants a cup of tea" Gil shouted after the kids as they ran off out the room.

"Okay" CJ yelled back.

"If Sara was asleep, she wont be now" he mumbled to himself as he checked through both packs and heard what sounded like the noise of a herd of elephants going up the stairs.

A loud honking sounded outside and glancing again at his watch he realized the guys had arrived as stated 11 am on the dot.

The rumble of fast footsteps on the stairs again signalled that the kids were aware of the arrival too, so he carried the packs and walked towards the now open front door, to spot Warrick, Greg and Nick getting out of Nicks black SUV that had a trailer attached to it.

"Hey, Greggo, Uncle Rick, Uncle Nick" CJ said hugging them all quickly in turn then running off towards the garage to get her bike and helmet.

/Hi Greggo, Uncle Rick, Uncle Nick/ Andy signed a little slower than normal, so that the three ASL learners could easily follow his movements. He finished with a matching mischievous smirk to his fathers. The boy was fully aware that he could have spoken verbally to them, but he just felt like teasing them to see if they had been practising their ASL signs regularly.

Nick laughed then clumsily signed /Testing us out kid/ to which everyone laughed at when Andy nodded grinning.

"/Yeah, that was pretty good Uncle Nick/" Andy finally said loudly as CJ came up to the trailer with her bike and helmet handing it to Warrick.

/Been practising/ Nick signed slowly and concentrating as he did so.

"Here you go Uncle Rick" CJ said as she let go of the handle bars for Warrick to grab a hold so he could lift it into the trailer for her.

"/Hey, how come Nick and Warrick get to be called Uncle, and I just get called Greggo/" Greg said, and signed fairly fluently as he sulked a little.

Andy walked off to the garage to retrieve his bike and helmet as the guys all laughed at Greg.

"That's because you act like a kid all the time, and so you are like a brother to us, but the other two act more like grown ups" CJ simply said shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing.

Greg swallowed the large lump his throat that had formed at the emotion that had rapidly risen in him at the girls touching words, then he beamed a smile back at her saying "Thanks Sis" Greg grinned happily giving her a light shove as any brother would do with a sibling.

"Don't mention it Bro, just get me some fake ID when I need it, when I'm older" CJ shot back cheekily, then grinned sweetly at the four shocked men's faces.

"CJ" Gil said warningly not sure if the girl was being serious or not.

"Just kidding Dad, chill" CJ said as she quickly hugged her Dad then got in the car.

Grissom just shook his head as his three co-workers laughed, then Warrick lifted Andy's bike into the trailer as Andy signed to him /See you later Dad/.

Handing over the packs to Nick, Grissom asked "Do you have your..."

Nick cut him off mid sentence "Yeah, yeah, we have our cellphones, a first aid kit, plenty of water, food, and we also have GPS units fitted in the cells too Griss"

"Don't worry Griss man, we'll look after them" Warrick reassured Grissom as he jumped down from the trailer after securing all the bikes in.

"Hey hows Sara doing boss? Jim told us Al had to come check her over yesterday" Greg asked concerned for his mentor.

"Yeah how is she?" both Warrick and Nick chimed together.

"She's okay and resting up. She just overdid it a little yesterday is all" Grissom told them.

"Okay, tell her I said to take it easy Griss" Nick added.

"You all set for tomorrow Griss?" Warrick asked his boss.

The horn sounded loudly making them all jump and look at CJ bending over the front seat honking for them to get a move on.

Gil shook his head and looked sternly at CJ before looking back at the guys "Yeah, everything is set up. What time are you guys getting here tomorrow?" he asked.

"Um, around 8am, I think. We'll bring breakfast" Greg said looking for confirmation of the other two, and receiving nods from them.

The horn sounded again as an impatient CJ rolled down the window "Come on lets get going, or are we just gonna sit in the truck all day" she said bouncing in her seat.

"Lets go guys, we can't keep the lady waiting now can we" Warrick said chuckling as they all went to get in the truck.

Gil walked over to CJ leaning out of the window and kissed her on the temple, then he leaned in and brushed his hand through his son's newly shorn locks briskly "/Be good you two/ he signed as the engine started and Nick pulled away from the curb.

Going back into the house and finishing up making a fresh cup of tea for Sara, Gil decided that this was probably the best opportunity for him to give Sara one of the wedding gifts he had bought for her secretly.

He went to his office and retrieved the hidden gift from his locked desk drawer, before going upstairs to the bedroom with the gift and drink where Sara was resting.

"Hey did the kids get off okay?" Sara asked as Gil walked in the room.

"Yeah, CJ couldn't wait to get going, and she was in a mischievous mood too" Gil chuckled as he remembered her earlier comment that shocked him.

Placing the hot cup on the night stand and then getting comfy on the bed next to Sara with his arm around her shoulders, he handed her the bright copper coloured wrapped gift that was tied with a dark brown ribbon "I got this for you as a wedding gift when I went to have your jewellery made to order" he said smoothly as he gave her a soft kiss to the lips "I hope you like it" he smiled at her.

"Gil you shouldn't have, just marrying you tomorrow, is a gift enough for me" she said punctuating the last word with a quick peck of her lips on his.

Beaming his wide smile and eyes twinkling, Gil spoke with much emotion in his voice "Thank you my beautiful soon to be wife, but It is I, that shall be receiving the greatest of all gifts with your love, and the vow of forever" he said as his eyes misted a little.

"Oh Gil, that was so sweet. I love you so much, Thank you" she said emotionally.

"I Love you too Sara. Now go ahead and open your gift" Gil said smiling.

Carefully opening the ribbon bow then peeling open the paper, Sara gasped when she saw her gift "Gil" was all she could manage to say in awe, as she gently picked up the beautiful, chocolate brown silk and cream lace garter, that had lots of tiny amber beads sewn within the lace with golden thread.

On further close inspection Sara noticed that there was a bigger piece of amber attached that had another bee like insect enclosed within it and looked up at Gil with surprise in her eyes.

"I got it to match the necklace, bracelet and ear rings that I got you for Christmas, that you said you were going to wear with your wedding dress" Gil said happily, knowing that she loved the garter.

"I'm still not gonna give you any hints of what my dress looks like, if that's what your angling for Gilbert Grissom" Sara teased mildly.

"Awwww, come on honey, just one clue. Please" Gil said giving her his best pleading eyes as they twinkled with happiness.

Sara kissed him lovingly then pulled back when they both needed air "No, you only have a day to wait and see"she chuckled at his small pout "Patience is a virtue bugman" she added as they both settled down comfortably on the bed.

Al came round after lunch to check on Sara and assessed her blood pressure, and eventually leaving them reporting that Sara would be fine to get up and move around a little, so long as she didn't get stressed or over did things.

When CJ and Andy came back filthy and tired after their energetic day out with the boys, both kids excitedly told their parents and Grandpa all about how Andy and Nick were the fastest and most daring on the bikes that day, and how Greg had fallen off his bike three times.

Andy sported a grazed chin, a couple of bruises and a fat lip, where he had come of his bike after executing a high jump over a lump on the bike trek path, after competing with Greg for who could jump the best.

Sara made a fuss of his minor injuries trying to clean them up for him, but he seemed to be proud of his injuries because they signified his achievement of beating the three grown up men and his sister.

After being cleaned up, fussed over and cream applied by his concerned Mom, Andy laid down on the couch and quickly drifted off to sleep.

When Gil and Sara finally let go of each other after saying their goodbyes until the wedding ceremony, Jim who had been enlisted by Catherine, drove Sara and CJ over to Catherine's house and dropped them off for their sleepover with the kids overnight bags.

_**A/N** And so the fluff begins, remember to get out the fluff life preservers for next week. Have a good weekend!_

Please take the time to leave a review as they are always very much appreciated.


	111. Chapter 111

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1. Nor do I own pampers diepers or anything what so ever to do with them._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review, they are always very much appreciated and very welcomed. Hello to any new readers coming on board, I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Thank you for being patient with my current posting schedule. Let the fun and fluff-fest begin. This chapter is not beta'd, so mistakes are all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 111- Chaufer, pamper and girls**

"Come on Mom, you gotta get up already, your getting married today" CJ said excitedly as she bounced on the side of the bed her Mom was currently trying to sleep in.

A long groan sounded from within the confines of Sara's warm cocoon of bedding wrapped around her "Ten more minutes" Sara mumbled tiredly.

"Mom, Aunt Catherine told me to come wake you, we have an appointment for the beauty salon in an hour, and if you don't get up now, we are going to be late" CJ said pulling the bedding away from Sara's face to reveal her Mom's eyes still closed.

"Okay, give me a second to wake up sweetheart" Sara said on opening her eyes and smiling softly at her soon to be adoptive daughter.

"Want me to ask Aunt Catherine to make you a cup of tea Mom?" CJ asked as she watched Sara sit up slowly.

"Uh huh, don't forget to tell her how I like it though" Sara said as she ran her hand through the girls long curly hair "You looking forward to today sweetheart?" she asked.

"Oh yeahhhhhh! I get to go to a proper beauty salon to get my hair done how I want it, then some other beauty stuff done to make me all pretty. Then get to go up to the lake so that we can have a late lunch in the restaurant as a treat. Then...Then I get to wear my pretty dress that I chose. I get to stay up late to dance and party with all the adults, aaaaaaaand me and Andy get to sleep over at Aunt Catherine and Lindsey's for three days" CJ said quickly catching her breath and very obviously excited at the days events to come, but not finished with her excited itinerary.

"That means we get to use the pool for three whole days Mom, that is going to be soooooooo cool you know, annnnnnd Uncle Nicky said he's going to take me and Andy..."

Sara interrupted the girl with a chuckle "Andy and I" she corrected CJ teasingly.

CJ rolled her eyes at her Mom correcting her grammar yet again "He's taking 'Andy and I' to the zoo. Lindsey and her friend Lucy are coming too" she finished grinning widely.

"Yeah and I bet he's gonna be spoiling you both rotten" Sara said chuckling as CJ hugged her Mom, and stayed in the embrace for a couple of minutes.

Sara hugged her tightly and kissed her head enjoying the short Mom/daughter time they had together "Your going to steal the show tonight looking so pretty CJ, and most likely everyone's hearts too" Sara commented fondly.

"You think so" CJ asked enjoying the warmth of the embrace.

"Uh huh, I know so" Sara said kissing her head again.

Pulling back then standing up CJ smiled warmly at her Mom "I'll go get Aunt Catherine to make that cup of tea" she said leaving the room very happy.

An hour later, showered, dressed and in comfy cloths and breakfast all eaten, Catherine, Sara, Lindsey and CJ walked outside to be met by a long sleek and shiny pink limousine that was parked up at the curb.

"I said 'No' pink Catherine" Sara said trying to be stern with her friend.

"Aw come on Sara, this all the pink your gonna be seeing today on your wedding day. I Promise" Catherine grinned "Besides your gonna love our driver for the day" she added as they neared the car and the drivers tinted window slid down.

"Oh my god! No way!" Sara proclaimed shocked, then started to laugh loudly holding her tummy "OMG! OMG! This is soooooooo...so..."

"Yeah, yeah very funny, suck it up, go ahead and laugh, make fun of the driver" the unamused man shook his head them mumbled "I still haven't worked out how I managed to get conned into doing this yet" he said as he glared at Catherine, who just wore a very smug look.

His comment only created more laughter from the four females.

"Catherine do you know how humiliating this is for me? I have to work in this god forsaken city, and I have a very respectable reputation to protect you know" the driver whined.

"OMG! Stop! Please Jim, stop or I'm gonna pee myself" Sara choked out between laughs.

"We could always get you some of them adult pampers, from that place Bruce Eiger used to shop at for his diepers" Catherine commented.

Sara bent over laughing harder "STOP! Please" she begged.

"Glad I could be so entertaining for you ladies today" Jim Brass commented sharply "Are you getting in or what?" he said sharply still shaking his head "And don't expect me to be getting out opening doors today. That I draw the line at" he added to the still chuckling females as they got in the limo to be greeted by Wendy, Mandy and Rebecca Robbins who all had a glass of champagne.

The outfits, Sara's wedding dress for the wedding, make up bags and any other luggage that was destined for the large lodge for the wedding, had been previously sent up there via Catherine's instructions in the early morning, Jim Brass' included in the delivery.

All comfortable in their seats, a loud chorus of "Drive on James" echoed from the back as he started up the engine "This is gonna be a very long day" Jim Brass mumbled as he pulled away from the curb and closed the inner glass partition to silence out the rowdy females.

The group of boisterous women really enjoyed their massages, swim, pedicures, manicures and nail painting courtesy of Catherine via Sam Braun, and then Catherine, Lindsey, Sara and CJ had their hair done in an up-scale salon while the other woman drank cold drinks and chatted.

They all headed on over to one of Sam Braun's casino's, that now belonged to Catherine after his death, and after settling Sara and CJ in one of the private rooms upstairs for a couple of hours much needed sleep, the others had some fun in the casino.

Now they were all seated at a table in the restaurant in the main building up at lake Meade, 5 women, 2 children and one sole man sat tucking into their food happily as the the chatter circulated between the group.

Jim tapped on his glass of OJ to get everyone's attention "I'd like to propose a toast, if you could raise your glasses please" he asked as they all picked up their glasses at his instruction.

"To the beautiful bride to be, Sara" Jim said proudly as they all repeated his words then tucked in to the dessert they had all chosen.

Sara blushed looking all around the restaurant and seeing the other patrons staring at her "Thanks Jim" she said with her cheeks burning.

"You nervous yet Cookie?" Jim asked her.

"Why would I be nervous, I'm marrying the man that I love tonight" Sara said back smiling wistfully.

"Ahhhh, but what if our enigmatic entomologist gets a call out to a body with bugs and cant make it to the ceremony my dear?" Jim teased good heartedly knowing full well that the crime lab and PD knew that Gil Grissom was getting married tonight, and wouldn't dare try out Sara's wrath if her fiancée was made to be absent from his own wedding ceremony.

"Well lets put it this way Jim, Ecklie would be a dead man, and you would need to lock me up for his prolonged and painful demise" Sara said seriously, then adding jokily "And Gil would need to go into wittiness protection, because if he misses tonight, he wont be seeing the light of another day if I get my hands on him" she chuckled.

"Go Aunt Sara" Lindsey cheered as all the women laughed.

"So your not worried or nervous then. You think Gil will be?" Jim asked the group as a whole.

"Oh yeah definitely, he'll be scared that Sara might change her mind" Catherine said grinning "I'm surprised he hasn't called to check up with any of us yet" she added looking at Jim.

"Ah but he has, he called me twice when you were all in the salon, asking if Sara was okay and taking things easy. He said he's going to call you soon Cookie" he said to Sara smiling "I think he is missing you already"

"Awwwww" chorused the women around the table.

"Ewwwwwwwww, subject change please" CJ said wincing "That's my Mom and Dad your are all talking about"

Gil had called Sara as Jim had stated, and they spent a good twenty minutes on the phone telling each other about their day, then said goodbye whispering sentiments to each other.

It was an hour before the ceremony was due to begin and all the women were in various other rooms of the largest lodge that Gil had booked for the small reception and their honeymoon, they were finishing up getting changed as Jim stood in the largest room watching the caterers add the finishing touches to the buffet and the tables that were laid out.

Each table was adorned with a light brown table cloth, guest named cards on cream card with copper italic writing, on the centre of each table was a very tall flutelike glass vase ornament with bubbles visible in the glass. Simple but elegant tight budded white roses with flowing green foliage sat in the top of the vases, with copper, cream and dark chocolate coloured curled ribbons trailed from the top down to the table cloth, that matched the brides small bouquet. All the cutlery and white crockery was laid out beautifully with sprinkles of cream copper and gold confetti around each place setting.

Sara was in her dress sat on a tall stool in front of a full length mirror, as Catherine added the finishing touches to her make up, after she'd first done her own Lindsey's and CJ's.

Stepping back to look at her work Catherine said "All finished. I haven't put on much, because I know you wanted it to look quite natural. But you really do look beautiful Sara. Your going to knock Gil's socks off when he sees you"

Sara smiled at her reflection in the mirror pleased with the final look "Thanks Cath, you don't know how much it means to me to have you here with me today, you too CJ. Thank you both for being my maid of honour and bridesmaid" she said turning to them as her eyes misted over a little.

"Hey, no tears, or you'll ruin all my good work with your make up" Catherine said placing her arm around the brides shoulders and giving her a gentle hug.

A sharp knock sounded on the door, and on CJ opening it Jim Brass stood there in his jet black tuxedo with crisp white shirt and copper coloured bow tie, and holding a cream tissue wrapped parcel smiling proudly as he looked at Sara.

"Wow! Sara you look..." Jim said before being interrupted by CJ.

"Pretty and beautiful" CJ said grinning.

"Well I was going to say amazing, but very pretty and beautiful will do as too" Jim said walking up to Sara and giving her a kiss on the cheek then quickly glancing at his watch to see they only had twenty minutes to midnight, then turning to Catherine and CJ "Could you two ladies give Sara and I a couple of minutes to just have a quick chat?" he asked.

"Sure, we'll be just outside Jim. Come on princess" Catherine said to CJ as they walked out and closed the door behind them.

Jim handed the tissue wrapped parcel to Sara "I got this for you, thought you might need it" he said as he watched her unwrap it slowly.

Sara opened the tissue to reveal a very delicate and elegant looking cream lace shawl, that looked very expensive and probably took a long time to make.

She looked up with her eyes misty a little "Jim it's..."

Jim cut her off "It's a gift from me to you on your wedding day Sara. Catherine helped me out with choosing the right one to go with your dress" he said taking it from her light grasp and holding it up for her to turn around so he could gently place it around her shoulders "There. Turn around so I can see what it looks like" he added smiling and really pleased with his choice of gift.

Sara grasped the ends and brought them so they rested at the front of her bust line "Thank you Jim, it was very sweet of you" she said placing a quick kiss to his slightly pink cheek.

Jim cleared his throat quickly then said quietly "Don't mention it" then looked up at her softly smiling face "Soooo" he said as he rocked on his feet as he grinned boyishly.

"Everything all set Jim" Sara asked a little concerned that he had stated to Catherine that he wanted to initially speak with her before he'd presented her with the gift.

"Yeah, don't worry, everyone is here. Gil too, he's a nervous wreck by the way, and cant wait to see you" Jim reassured her grasping her hand in his.

Sara took a big breath "Good" she smiled happily letting out a little bit of nerves that had been building in the last hour.

"I just wanted to have a little chat with you before the ceremony is all" Jim said a little nervously "When you asked me to do this for you today Sara I was really honoured to have been asked, and I am so proud to be walking you to Gil on this very special occasion, and I hope you will have many happy memories of it to treasure in the future" Jim paused before continuing and taking a deep breath "I know I'm not your real Dad Sara, but I would like to think that you can look upon me as a surrogate father of sorts, one that would do anything to protect, comfort and help you at any time you will ever need it" he turned his gaze from her briefly then returned it to finish what he wanted to say "I love yer like my own daughter Cookie, don't ever forget that if you ever need me, okay" he finished with a gentle embrace and kiss to the temple.

Sara fought desperately with the lump in her throat and the tears wanting to build up rapidly in her eyes as she spoke "Jim, there's no one else who I would 'Ever' have do this for me today, and I know you know about my real father and stuff, so please believe me when I say I wish you had been my real Dad when I was growing up, because I know you would have been the best Dad in the whole wide world to me as a kid, just like you've been for the last eight years" her voice broke near the end as she paused to kiss his single tear tracked cheek, then added "Thanks Dad, and I love you too old man"

Swiping at his eyes quickly and swallowing rapidly he choked out "Hey, less of the old" as he tried to compose himself in the very emotional moment.

Sara laughed and shoved his shoulder a little as she too composed herself and broke the moment, to lighten thing up a little.

"You ready to get this show on the road now?" Jim asked her fondly.

"Yeah, I want to start my honeymoon with my husband" Sara quipped jokily as her eyes twinkled with happiness and she reached for her small bouquet.

"TMI, Cookie. I don't need the mental image of my daughter doing the nasty with my best friend right now" He shot back wincing and receiving a laugh.

"Come on lets get out of here before the calender changes to a New Year" Sara said smoothing down her dress and taking one last glance in the mirror.

_I can't wait to see your face Gilbert. _Was Sara's last thought as she stepped out of the room on the arm of Jim Brass.

_**A/N** Have any of you got the hankies out yet? Swallowing the lump in your throat? Or blinking rapidly to fight the building tears in your eyes?No! Well I'll try my hardest in the next chapter, but please be warned that you may need the fluff preservers and breathing apparatus again, don't want anyone suffocating in fluff do we!_

Please take the time to leave me a review of what you thought of the beginning of a few chapters centred around my GSR version of their wedding.


	112. Chapter 112

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1.Nor do I own anything what so ever to do with Georgio Armarni,_

_**A/N**_ _Thank you every one who left me a review for the last chapter, they are always very much appreciated and fun to read. Hello to any new readers coming on board, I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Thank you for being patient with my current posting schedule. Well done to __**U-Luv-CSI-House-2 and**__**KTarra **__for being the only two that guessed the best man correctly._ _This chapter is not beta'd, so mistakes are all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 112 – Best man & Groom**

Gil was woken with a knock on the bedroom door, then on opening his best man carried in a hot cup of coffee and placed it on the night stand "Morning Dad, the guys are due here soon. You getting up now" Andy said loudly as he watched his father rub sleep from his eyes and sit up in bed.

Finally focusing on his son /Thanks for the coffee/ Gil grinned widely /You betcha I'm getting up son, because today's the day I've been waiting my whole life for. I'm getting married to the most beautiful, intelligent and loving woman, who just so happens to want to spend the rest of her life with me/ he signed, as his son's cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment at his fathers words.

Throwing back the bedding and standing up in just his boxers Gil could feel the excitement building in him as he reached for his coffee and took a mouthful letting the taste hit his taste buds and run down his throat enjoyably, before putting the cup down again.

/Have you let Hank out and fed him yet?/ Gil asked as he got out his light blue jeans and a t-shirt, to wear until he would be getting dressed for the ceremony later.

"Yeah all done. The guys are bringing breakfast over, so I've not eaten yet, and I've showered too and got rid of the coffee smell from the kitchen, so Mom cant smell it when she gets home" Andy said pleased with his helpfulness.

/Good. Did your overnight bag go over to Catherine's with your Mom and CJ yesterday?. And sign to me it's all good practice son/ Gil asked.

Andy sighed heavily /Yes my bag went with them, and my wedding outfit. Some buttonholes were dropped off here an hour ago by a weird guy called Hoggers, I think that was his name/ he shrugged.

Gil laughed loudly /That sounds like Hodges, our trace technician at the lab, and I agree with you, he can be a little strange at times/

Heading into the bathroom to relieve himself, Gil came back five minutes later to a slightly worried Andy sat on the bed up against the headboard.

/What's up Andy?/ A concerned Gil asked.

/Nothing/ Andy quickly signed back.

/It's not nothing if it's got you looking worried son/ Gil said sitting on the bed facing the boy so he could see him sign.

/You worried about today and carrying out your best man duties?/

Andy just looked at his Dad for a couple of seconds his eyes misting a little, before nodding and looking down at his lap.

Gil reached for his son's chin and gently brought the boys gaze back up to his own /Hey buddy, all you have to do today is look very handsome, which I am sure your gonna do. Then your going to stand to the side of me at the front when the ceremony begins, holding the rings securely for me until the priest asks you for them/ he said as he brushed a hand through the boys hair tenderly, the worried look dissipated so he continued to sign /Then all you have to do after that is have some fun, then Catherine will be taking you back to her house at the end of the night, okay/

Andy smiled a little relieved /Don't I have to make a best man's speech at the party afterwards?/ the boy asked hesitantly.

Gil grinned, the boy was obviously knowledgeable of some of the traditions of conventional weddings /No. Grandpa has that covered for you today, and no doubt Catherine will want to say something too, so you have nothing to be nervous or worried about, okay/

Letting out a long sigh Andy finally grinned /Okay/ he signed as his Dad then pulled him into his arms for a tight hug for a couple of minutes before releasing him again.

/I'm sure your gonna be the best, 'Best man' a guy could ever have/ Gil signed then reached for his cup of coffee.

Andy scrambled off the bed much happier now "I'll go wait for the guys to arrive while you get showered and dressed" he said as he went out the bedroom door.

"Just wait until I see that Greggo" Gil heard Andy say to himself as he walked of downstairs.

Chuckling to himself Gil went into the bathroom and started the shower, he had a very good guess that Greg had probably been winding Andy up yesterday, into believing he was going to have to give a big speech today in front of everyone.

From what Gil had observed of his two children so far, he was more than sure Andy would find and plan a way of getting back at Greg for winding him up and teasing him, and at this thought he laughed as he stepped into the hot spray of the shower. _This is one day I'm never ever gonna forget. God I feel so happy today, and sooooooooo damn lucky too, _Gil thought as he began to bathe himself.

_I just wish you could have been here Mom, you would have really liked Sara, even loved her perhaps. But I am glad I showed you her picture and told you all about her after I met her at that conference all those years ago.. And the kids Mom, you would have adored them. H_e thought as he then heard the doorbell ring to signal the arrival of Warrick, Nick and Greg.

Twenty minutes later Gil went downstairs to the kitchen where his 3 co-workers and son sat at the breakfast bar, he stood watching on as Greg and Andy sat opposite each other as they signed to each other.

As Greg grinned and Andy glared, the boy signed "/No, I don't have to give a speech today Greggo/"

Warrick and Nick noticed their boss at the kitchen door, and Nick shook his head then brought his finger up to his lips to signal to Grissom to not interrupt.

"/Yes, you do bro/" Greg quickly signed and spoke back oblivious to the new spectator.

"/No I don't/" Andy replied confidently with a smug smile as he looked straight at Greg.

Warrick turned away from the two conversationalist and slowly signed to Gil /Your kid can really hold his own, just watch this/

"/Do too/" Greg grinned at the boy obviously enjoying winding up his pseudo brother.

"/I do not! Geek!/" Andy said getting irritated now and drawing first blood metaphorically.

Chuckles came from the three men watching the exchange as the two sat adamantly staring each other down with almost matching expressions of defiance.

"/Do too! Nerd boy!/" Greg retorted quickly striking back with his own return hit.

"/Don't! Because my Dad says so, that's why. Geek! who can't even ride a bike to save his life/" Andy shot back grinning smugly and seeing that he had struck a sore spot with Greg.

"/My foot slipped off the pedal. Nerd!/" Greg squirmed a little as he took the strike from the boy.

"/Actually Gregory, I am a 'Geek' not a nerd. I love science first and foremost, and yes I do like computers but not as much. So that makes me a 'Geek' not a nerd. Okay Fall guy!/" Andy replied smugly as he followed through with his strategy of attack.

Grissom, Nick and Warrick couldn't help it, and burst out laughing at the young boys cool intelligent comeback.

Greg shot an unamused look at his 3 co-workers, then huffed before he replied "/I've told you before, my foot kept slipping off the pedal yesterday, that's why I kept coming off my bike. Okay Bro/" Greg replied with his last ditched attempt of survival at Andy's onslaught.

"/Whatever Greg. I can still ride a bike better than you can/" Andy said as he got up his victory won, then turned his back on Greg letting him clearly know the conversation was over now, as he went to go to the cupboard to get some plates out.

"We'll see next time" Greg mumbled turning to the other adults clearly wounded and not entirely happy at having to concede to the young boys well earned victory.

Laughing Nick and Warrick slapped his back teasingly "Can't win them all buddy" Nick commented as he delved into the bags of breakfast food.

"Can't even win one with him" Greg mumbled again as he got a plate, shot a glare at a smirking Andy then loaded it with food, and sitting down heavily on to the chair.

"Do you realize how competitive your kid is Grissom?" Greg asked in a huff.

"Well, maybe you'll be better than Andy at quad biking today" Grissom offered with a small smirk, and he wasn't fully aware of how competitive Andy was until now, but it shouldn't have surprised him at Andy being a twin, and having the knowledge that many sets of twins he'd known in the past were very competitive by nature.

Greg seemed to perk up a little and smile wickedly "Yeah, your right there. I never thought about that. Thanks" he grinned as he tucked into his breakfast happier now.

"/You ready for round 3 later Griss?/" Warrick asked his boss with an amused smile.

Grissom thought about the question for a minute or two before looking at Greg and speaking "/Listen up Greg, no fooling around on the quad bikes today, okay. They can be very dangerous vehicles if not rode correctly and safely. Besides Sara would kick my butt if any one of us ends up in the ER because of fooling around. Especially today of all days/" he said hoping the young CSI took note of the implied threat that he would also get his butt kicked by Sara.

"/Yeah, no one wants to get a pregnant Sara's temper up/" Nick slowly signed.

Grissom nodded at Nick in agreement "/No we don't/" was all he replied.

Gil turned to his son and signed to him quickly "/That goes for you too Andy, no fooling around, no racing and no jumps. Got it/" he looked at the boy pointedly.

Andy pouted a little then huffed "Okay Dad, I got it" he said loudly and disappointedly.

"/What about pulling wheelies?/" Greg asked teasingly, but receiving a warning glare off his boss.

"/Greg/" Grissom said warningly before looking at his sulking son "/That means no showing off what so ever, okay/" he said thinking that the idea of them going quad biking for a few hours to have some fun, was a bad idea.

"/Got it boss/" Greg mumbled as he ate his food, then looked down trying to hide a smirk directed at Andy to wind him up.

Gil looked at his son for a reply of compliance, but Andy being distracted looked at Greg smirking at him, so Gil hit the table hard with his palm to get his attention with the vibration making all of them jump.

Andy finally turned to his Dads stern look "Okay, okay, I told you I got it" Andy said exasperatedly and annoyed at Greg for getting him in trouble with his Dad.

/Andy/ Gil signed quickly with a clearly annoyed look at the boy.

/Sorry Dad, but Greg was smirking at me, and I wont fool around or show off on the bikes today, I promise/ Andy signed knowing Greg would probably get chastised by his Dad at some point, for trying to get him into trouble when his Dad was being serious.

"/Okay. If everyone has finished up, lets get going/" Grissom said as he rose from his seat and deposited his plate in the sink, as the others followed his actions.

Andy managed to hide a grin to Greg as their eyes met, and Greg just shook his head as they went on their way out the house.

Three hours later they were all back at the Grissom/Sidle residence all dusty and dirty from their quad biking adventure, and Grissom was preparing some sandwiched as a snack as the others sat in the family room with the TV on flicking through channels.

"/So, who is the king of the quad bikes then?/" Nick asked smugly.

"/Lucky positioning was all it was Nicky boy/" Warrick said at his very smug looking friend.

"/Yeah, and cheating/" Andy added.

"/How do you figure that?/" Nick asked the boy, who had been sulking since they had left the track.

"/Well, swerving and blocking any of us off when we tried to pass you for starters/" Greg put into the conversation.

Gil walked into the room and placed the plate of sandwiches on the coffee table then flopped down on the couch next to Andy and Nick "/Yeah, that was pretty dangerous Nick/" Grissom added on hearing the last of the conversation.

"/Look I know how to handle a quad bike, It was just skill guys/" Nick said smiling proudly in reply, hoping to let his boss know he had full control of the bike at all times.

"/Yeah, whatever Stokes/" Warrick added.

"/Hey, can I help it if I know how to ride a quad bike better than any of you lot/" Nick said gloating now.

"/Next time man/" Greg said sulking at having to be on his best behaviour with the boss present while they were at the track, especially after Grissom had chastised him about winding Andy up while he was talking to his son about a serious matter.

"/Yeah, next time Uncle Nicky/" Andy agreed sulkily, but thought if he ever got to go out quad biking again with the guys, without his Dad present, that he would show them all how to ride.

Nick laughed "/Sore losers/" he said, then used his thumb and forefinger in the shape of the letter 'L' and placed it on his forehead to gloat some more as he chuckled at them all.

After watching some Movie and Andy having a nap cuddled up to his Dad's side on the couch, the four men and the boy started to get showered and cleaned up as they took turns using the shower, then getting dressed in either Andy's room or CJ's.

Nick, Greg and Warrick showered and dressed first, then went downstairs to the family room to wait on the groom and best man to finish getting ready.

The three men chatted as they all stood in their hired black tuxedo's with crisp white shirts and copper coloured bow ties that Catherine had bought for them to match in with the wedding theme colours.

Andy walked into the room nonplussed with his appearance, and all three men looked at the boy and knew that he would be receiving a lot of attention tonight in what he now wore.

The boys hair was gelled back and he wore an expensive looking Georgio Armarni well fitted black Tuxedo, cream shirt, copper coloured waistcoat, and matching coloured bow tie that hung loosely around his neck, as he pulled at the fastened collar wincing "God, I feel like a sardine squashed into a can" he said loudly which received a laugh from the grown men.

"Someone better go help my Dad with his bow tie, before he really loses his temper with it" Andy said looking at the three adults still chuckling.

"/I'll go/" Warrick offered and sauntered off out of the room to go help his boss.

Nick walked over to Andy and seeing the boys tie still undone offered his help "/Need help with your tie buddy?/" he asked.

"Uh huh" Andy mumbled as he concentrated on buttoning the waistcoat up.

Nick stood behind Andy and crouched a little as he began to fasten the bow tie deftly, then walked around to the front to inspect his work and making any minor adjustments until he was pleased with the look /Now don't mess with the tie, got it/ he signed slowly stumbling once before getting his signs right.

"Okay, but when can I take it off?" Andy asked verbally, and not using signing while his Dad wasn't around.

Greg and Nick both laughed "/I'll tell you later when you can take it off/" Greg offered smirking.

"It's okay Greggo, I'll ask my Dad when I can take it off" Andy shot back, not wanting to fall for any more of Greg's wind ups today.

Meanwhile upstairs Warrick had reached the partially opened master bedroom door to hear his boss cussing annoyed.

"Stupid damn thing...Why the hell wont it do it like the instructions say...How god damn hard can this possibly be...God damn bloody thing!"

Warrick decided he'd heard enough and knocked on the door with a tap to offer his help with the bow tie that was obviously driving Grissom mad "Griss, you need some help man?" he said as he then heard a groan come from the bedroom.

"Come in Warrick" Grissom replied from the en-suit bathroom.

Warrick walked into the bedroom and on not seeing his boss walked over to the open door of what he presumed was a bathroom, and saw Grissom slightly red faced stood in front of a vanity mirror looking down at a piece of paper with instructions on how to tie a bow tie.

Grissom looked up at Warrick shaking his head "I can't tie this god damn tie for the life of me" he said grabbing the two ends of the tie irritatedly "Catherine did it for me last time" he admitted quietly.

Warrick smiled at the obviously nervous groom, who was using the tie to vent his nervousness, thus, most likely preventing him from being able to follow the instructions, and tie his own tie successfully.

"Here let me help you" Warrick offered.

Grissom flushed slightly more, then nodded averting his gaze from Warricks.

Walking up slowly behind his boss who looked a little embarrassed "Excuse me" Warrick said then reached over Grissoms shoulders to the front and grasped the ends of the tie "Try taking some deep calming breaths Griss. It usually works for me" he offered as he quickly tied the bow tie.

Standing back and nodding, then turning to leave Warrick smiled as he heard a deep breath being inhaled by the groom to steady his nerves.

"Thanks Warrick" Grissom called as he watched his co-worker leave the room to go back downstairs.

Twenty minutes later after the white rose and fern buttonholes had been secured on to everyone's suits, Hank was put on his leash and lead out to the car, then they all hit the road for their journey up to Lake Meade.

On arrival at the lake the group made towards the main building that housed a bar, restaurant, information desk and large coffee lounge for patrons of the lodges and cabins in the area to use.

As they all walked into the large lounge they were met my all the other guests attending the ceremony, Wendy who stood next to Hodges, with Mandy and her date chatting quietly, Henry, Archie and Bobby with a few of the other lab techs stood debating with each other in one corner holding coffee's, a few entomology buddies of Gil's who were merrily talking in a small circle, three old college friends of Sara's from Harvard, and Jeremy Philipson in his white collar and black suit who was sat in a comfy chair chatting away happily to Al Robbins, his wife Rebecca and Jim Brass.

On seeing the groom, best man and three tuxedo clad CSI's behind them, Jeremy stood and approached them and quickly shook hands, then hugged Gil affectionately as a long time friend "You ready for this?" Jeremy asked the slightly flushed Gil, who looked a little uncomfortable with all the attention directed his way.

Letting out a long nervous breath and glancing at the watch Sara had given him at Christmas Gil replied "Yeah, more than. Only half an hour to go" he said as his eyes sparkled showing his happiness at finally getting to marry the woman he had loved for almost a decade.

Jim and Al joined the men that gathered just inside the doorway of the lounge "You doing okay Gil?" Jim asked smirking "Have any trouble with the bow tie?" he teased.

Gil smiled sarcastically "Yeah no problems Jim" the groom replied as he handed off Hanks leash to Nick to take care of the dog, Gil introduced his son to Jeremy then he did the same with all the others.

"Shit! The rings!" Gil suddenly said patting his jacket pockets panicked, as he then began to search them wildly looking very worried as he realized he couldn't seem to locate them.

"I've got them Dad" Andy said loudly cutting right across the silence of the room, which had suddenly happened at Gil's loud exclamation of 'Shit! The rings'.

Gil stopped bolt still and looked at his son letting it take it's time to register in his brain what his son had just told him.

"You gave them to me in the car remember" Andy said frowning in confusion and producing the boxed rings from his pocket to show his Dad the visible proof.

Closing his eyes briefly and then letting out a long breath he opened his eyes to look at his son and smiled "Good. Thanks son" Gil said crouching to give Andy a one arm fatherly hug.

"/Sorry about cussing/" Gil apologised to the group but looking at Jeremy /Don't tell your Mom that I cussed, okay/ he directed at Andy.

/Okay Dad, I wont/ Andy signed.

The chatter in the room built up again eventually and then Jim looked at his watch seeing that there was only twenty five minutes to midnight "Excuse me gentlemen, but I have my fatherly duties to carry out" he said as he started to leave the lounge "See you shortly Gil" he added then left the lodge for the short journey to the wedding reception and honeymoon lodge where the bride awaited his arrival.

Clearing his throat Jeremy said loudly "Please could everyone now make their way outside to the lakes edge, ready for the ceremony to begin"

As the guests made their way outside Jeremy put his hand on the back of Gil's shoulder and asked his friend "You okay Gil?"

"Yeah. Thanks for doing this for us Jeremy, we really appreciate it" Gil said sincerely as he started to walk outside besides Jeremy.

"It's no bother Gil. I told you years ago that if you ever wanted me to perform the ceremony for you at any time, that I would do" Jeremy replied "Besides it's a pleasure to do it for you, and I can't wait to meet your Sara, that you've told me so much about over the years"

Please take the time to leave a review to let me know what you think of the chapter or the story so far.


	113. Chapter 113

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1.Nor do I own anything what so ever to do with Enya or her soundtrack 'Watermark'_

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review, they are always very much appreciated and welcomed. The chapter that you have all been waiting for has finally arrived, so I hope I do it justice. I would just like to take this opportunity to thank __**Grissomlove**_ _for her prompt and very good suggestion for including Hank into the ceremony. Thanks! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story, there's more to come next week. This chapter is not beta'd, so mistakes are all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 113 – The wedding ceremony**

Gil's POV:

The groom and priest leisurely walked a few yards behind the large group of guests made the short walk down to the lakes shore, where a rustic wood arbour stood entwined with small twinkling white lights and variegated ivy that came from up from the two side planters that stood to either side. A small stand of the same rustic wood stood to the back of the arbour where the ceremony official could place an open book was also dimly lit.

Six benches for seating around 25 people, in the same wood were placed facing the arbour, 3 benches either side creating a small isle between them, and a single white elegant high backed chair was placed to the side of the arbour, with a comfy looking cream cushion on it. There was already one guest sat alone on the back left row, and Gil could tell from the posture of the person that it was Heather Kessler.

Out on the calm serene lake in the pitch darkness many small coloured lights could be seen from the various yachts and small boats that carried the numerous people that had come to Lake Meade to celebrate their New Year at the beautiful idealistic location. The air was cool fresh and comfortable, but there was no breeze present to cause anyone a chill. _I hope Sara's going to be warm enough, _He thought.

All the quietly chattering guests took their seats, as Gil and Jeremy took up their places in the arbour, then Andy led Hank up by his leash to get into position next to his Dad the groom.

"Sit Hank" Andy said firmly with his palm flat facing down as he gave the command.

"Stay Hank" the grinning boy instructed the well behaved dog that had complied to his command, that now sat obediently at his feet with his cute white tuxedo style collar, and copper coloured bow tie.

"Good boy" he added rubbing Hanks flank briskly before looking up at his Dad, who patted him on the shoulder and smiled proudly.

/Your doing a great job son/ Gil quickly signed and smiled /Your Mom is gonna love how you and Hank look/ he added, then they both faced the lake and awaited the arrival of the bride_. Breath, not much longer now._

Taking in a deep calming breath Gil could now smell the natural earthy lake scent hitting his sense of smell, he looked up slowly at the clear dark sky that was speckled with twinkling bright tiny stars, the sound of the water lapping on the shore gently hitting his ears, calmed his whole being as he smiled happily, and felt almost giddy and began to drift off thinking contentedly to himself.

_God I'm so lucky to have the woman I love, the children that I never thought I'd ever have, a baby on the way, and my friends about to witness my impending marriage to Sara, on this wonderful much awaited night._

_Breath Gilbert. Not long to go now, only a matter of minutes and then my eternal promise to be the best ever husband that Sara could ever wish for._

Lowering his sight of vision to the slightly rippling lake before him, and taking in another calming breath before letting it out slowly again, he briefly closed his eyes to enhance the sounds and smells that were helping him to relax.

_It's just how we both imagined it would be, here out at the lake with our family and friends in an intimate and natural serene setting. _He thought as he quickly opened his eyes at his ears suddenly picking up on the very low hum of some nearby insects, and on glancing to the side of him and only a few yards away he spotted a group of firefly's flitting around erratically, barely lighting the dark night as they danced their mating ritual to their female counterparts.

Squinting his eyes a little to get a better focus on them he smiled, _How fitting that fireflies have come out tonight to help us celebrate. Well some researchers have said, that fireflies are very romantic, and their whole adult life is spent courting and mating. _

Returning his gaze to the vast lake again and feeling a small warm hand slip into his own then give it a little squeeze, his last though was _I'm sure I'll never forget this night for as long as I live,_ as the sounds of Enya's soundtrack 'Watermark' began to play quietly and he turned his gaze on his son, who had grasped his hand to offer support ,and signal the arrival of the bride.

Gil turned around to face his guests, and with wide eyes gave a sharp gasp as he spotted Sara on the arm of Jim about to walk towards him, with CJ beautifully dressed like a princess in front of them and Catherine behind looking equally as beautiful.

Taking in the amazingly wonderful, and breathless sight of Sara walking with an elegant poise about her persona, as she stepped closer towards him, their eyes met and locked instantly, mesmerized by one another, and both smiling adoringly at each other, everything else seemed to fade from their surroundings.

_God I love you Sara, so much so that it hurts me sometimes just thinking about how much I love you, and what I could have lost had I not come to my senses when I did._

_Wow! she looks beautiful, stunning, elegant, relaxed, and happy, almost... angelic, or even goddess like._

_No! that's not right, I'm not religious man any more. Rely on what your eyes see, and not on what your mind conjures up._

_But she does have a definite glow about her aura tonight, one that I've never seen before now. This must be what people mean when they say a pregnant or happy woman has 'That glow' about them. _

Sara's POV

Being led out of the large lodge by Jim slowly, Sara took in the sight of Catherine and CJ dressed beautifully, to the side of a open top horse drawn carriage that was decorated with ribbons of the wedding colours, and harnessed to two palomino horses with the same matching ribbons in their tails and manes. A black suited man sat to the front holding the reins and smiling.

"Catherine's wedding gift to you both" Jim said quietly, as Sara's jaw dropped and her hand came up to her mouth in awe.

_Oh, how caring and considerate of them. First Jim making sure that I wont get cold tonight, and now Catherine making sure that I don't over do things by walking after my dizzy spell. These wonderful people that I once considered only work colleagues, are now part of the my family, the one that I yearned so badly for as a child._

On reaching the carriage Sara embraced Catherine in a grateful hug "Thank you Catherine" she choked out a little "At this rate I'm going to be in floods of tears before I even get to see Gil" she said as Jim then helped her up into the carriage, then helped Catherine and CJ in, before getting in himself and pulling the fluffy cream blanket over their laps.

_What a truly beautiful night this is, and very soon I am going to be fulfilling the dream that I had all those many years ago, that same one I had resigned to believe would only ever be a fantasy. But tonight my greatest ever fantasy will become a reality, when Gil and I are finally declared husband and wife._ Sara thought as she took in natures wonderful surroundings as the carriage bumped gently along in the still cool air of the night.

She could see a small group of bats in the moonlit sky flitting about then swooping low, to climb rapidly again and then even out their busy flight plan before disappearing into the high trees to hide once more.

The different nocturnal animals calling out and signalling to their mates and families, and the gentle scuffling in the nearby bushes of night time feeder foraging around for morsels of food, all added to the magical feel to the night for her.

_It's just how we both imagined it would be, here out at the lake with our family and friends, in an intimate and natural serene setting. _Sara thought unbeknownst to her, that Gil had already thought the exact same only moments before.

The less than five minute journey in the carriage to the awaiting groom and their guest, was orchestrated by Catherine at the last minute, after her hearing about Sara's dizzy spell and the need for Doc to visit.

All too quickly the carriage ride came to an end as they reached their destination, and stopped gently as the Enya music that Catherine had asked Sara to choose began to play.

_It's happening. Right now. I am going to get married to Dr Gilbert Grissom, the man I have adored and loved for so long, and it's not a dream or a fantasy._

"You okay Sara?" Jim asked her, but received no reply as she seemed off in her own little world.

"Sara?" Catherine asked quietly seeing the concern in Jim's face.

"Mom?" CJ asked seeing the worried glance that Jim and Catherine exchanged.

Hearing the slight concern in her daughters voice and concentrating fully again, she looked at CJ and asked "Sorry sweetheart. What did you just ask me?"

Frowning a little in confusion CJ looked at Jim, then turned back to her Mom "Grandpa just asked if you were okay" she said frowning.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Sara said looking at the three other occupants of the carriage with a huge smile.

"Thought you were having second thoughts there for a minute Sara" Jim beamed, now reassured that she was okay.

"Never" was all Sara replied as she stood up to get out of the carriage. _Not in a million years!_

All the guests, the groom and Andy faced forward towards the lake as Father Jeremy looked up towards the carriage that the bride, Father of the bride, Maid of honour and bridesmaid were now getting out of, and the priest smiled widely nodding with his head to indicate the brides arrival to the congregation.

On seeing the back of Gil stood up straight and looking relaxed and then Andy slipping his hand into his Fathers to indicate her arrival, she waited for him to turn around as Jim, Catherine CJ and herself got into position and then started the slow walk down to the shores edge.

Sara watched as he turned searching out her eyes with his own, and when locating them, immediately locking them with hers, sending out silent messages of love and adoration to her as she reflected the same back towards him.

_God I love this man so much, and how dashingly handsome and sexy he looks in his Tux too. I'm so happy right now I could burst. I'm so lucky to be marrying him. _

_Thank you whoever, or whatever you are up there for bringing us together, to love each other like we were meant to do, _Was one of her last thoughts as she reached her fiancé in the arbour, she hadn't even noticed their guests or anybody else on the short walk, she was so wrapped up in his focus.

She then glanced briefly at Andy and gave him a warm smile _he's so handsome like his father, he's going to have all the girls chasing after him._

Then she glanced down at Hank _Oh baby you both look so cute _she thought before returning her gaze to the only man she had ever loved.

The Ceremony:

With her eyes sparkling with happiness she gave him her special wide gap toothed smile as she felt Jim unhook her arm from his, then place her hand in Gil's.

"Look after my daughter Gil" Jim said quietly as he then stepped aside and took a seat on one of the front benches, where CJ joined him so she could sign the whole ceremony to her brother who was now facing the guests.

"I promise I will Jim. And thanks" Gil said without taking his eyes off Sara.

Gil grasped her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze "You look absolutely radiant and stunning Sara" he whispered smiling at her, then they both heard Jeremy clear his throat to begin the ceremony, so they reluctantly broke their gaze to look at him.

Jeremy carried out the standard short version ceremony as CJ signed to her brother quickly, and the guests all listened intently, as they took this very rare opportunity to observe the couple who were so obviously deeply in love with each other.

As they came to the part of the ceremony where the vows would be recited by the couple, Andy pulled the jewellery box from his pocket and opened it ready to hand it to Jeremy.

Moving his glance from the couple in front of him, Jeremy addressed the assembled guests "Gil and Sara have decided to forgo the traditional vows in favour of reciting their own vows to each other today"

"Gil are you ready?" Jeremy asked quietly, and on receiving a small nod, he took the two wedding bands out of the box that Andy held up, and placed them on his bible to perform a short blessing of the rings.

"Gil you can recite your vows when your ready" Jeremy said looking a his nervous college friend.

Picking up the smaller ring first and placing it in Gil's slightly trembling hand, Jeremy smiled.

Turning to Sara locking his eyes with her and holding her left hand out gently, Gil placed the ring at the end of her ring finger then cleared his throat as quietly as he could, took in a deep breath before letting it out again slowly, then began speaking in his smooth, but low and tender 'Sara only' tone of voice..

"From this moment, I, Gilbert Grissom, take you, Sara Sidle, as my wife, partner, confidant, soul mate and best friend for life" he smiled warmly as his eyes shone with deep love for her.

He prepared to deliver the rest of his vow as he took another steadying breath "Sara, I pledge to honour, encourage, and support you through our walk together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will always love you. This is my solemn vow to you" he said as he then slipped the platinum band into position on to her finger

"Amour ad infinitum" Gil added softly, then brought her hand up to his face and gently kissed where the ring was placed, before lowering it again and smiling widely at her.

"Sara, are you ready to recite your own vows to Gil?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I am" Sara said briefly taking her gaze off Gil to look at Jeremy, then returning it to Gil.

Jeremy placed the larger platinum ring in Sara's steady palm, then she positioned it like Gil had done with her.

Beaming her wide happy smile first, Sara then spoke in her slightly husky emotional voice "I, Sara Sidle take you, Gilbert Grissom, to be my Husband, my partner, my friend, my confidant, my soul mate and my one and only" she said confidently and gave his hand a soft squeeze as she paused briefly.

"Gil, we have already been through a lot together, and I believe that something has been preparing us for this moment and for our future together. I promise to keep the good memories alive, and to let the bad ones die. I vow not to let the sun go down on our anger, and to treat each morning as a new day to love you. I promise to be there for you in your laughter and your tears, in your sickness and your health, in your comfort and your fears" she said clearly and taking a second pause before adding the rest.

"The gift I have been given. I will not forsake you or these vows that we have made today, but rather strive to show you my love for the rest of our lives. This is my promise to you Gil" she said slipping his ring on with a little bit of trouble as it went over his fleshy finger.

"Amour ad infinitum" Sara repeated the same Latin quote as Gil and kisses his hand too.

Grinning at each other, Gil and Sara finally heard the words that they had both been longingly waiting for.

"By the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife" Jeremy recited for the hundredth time of his chosen career "You may kiss your bride Gil" he added as the couple slowly embraced.

Gil cupped both her cheeks with his palms and leaned in for a slow tender loving kiss, which deepened when he felt her tongue seek entrance into his mouth and he accepted, and met with his own tongue in a gentle caress.

"Please be upstanding for the bride and groom" on seeing everyone rise Jeremy added smiling happily for the couple "I present to you, Mr and Mrs Grissom"

Numerous fireworks going off loudly, distant shouts of patrons shouting happy New Year to all, Cheers, hoots and whistles were heard from the guests as the couple ended their kiss.

Pulling away only very slightly Gil rested his forehead against Sara's as he whispered "Happy New Year Mrs Grissom".

To which Sara replied "You too. I love you Mr Grissom" she said and then placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Love you to Sara" he whispered as Hank began to bark loudly at the loud noises that seemed to be coming from all directions, so they pulled apart and turned to their guests as he put his arm around his beautiful wife's waist, then kissed her temple tenderly, and then turned to grin widely at their guests that were now approaching them.

_**A/N-1 **Yes, I am aware that firefly's are only visible in the warm summer months,just let me tell you, that I now know a little bit about 'firefly's' through my limited research, but for the purpose of this story I had to add some kind of insect to the wedding party to make it more apt and romantic, and the firefly fit in very well with the way the chapter developed. Sorry if I have upset any budding entomologists out there, it was not my intention! I didn't include the wedding dress description because I did that in chapter 70, and I had enough as it is to cover for this chapter. 'Amour ad infinitum' is Latin for 'Love to infinity, without end'._

_**A/N-2**_ _Thank you for being patient with my current posting schedule, my internet connection has improved considerably so I am not losing the connection for hours on end now. But I have found the new posting schedule far better for me freeing up more time for me to write. You may or may not have noticed but since I have been on this current schedule I have been posting longer chapters, which I find easier to do, so they flow easier into the next one. In saying that I have decided to stick to this current posting schedule for those reasons. I am sorry to disappoint those of you who looked forward to a daily post, but this is far better for me, so I hope you will understand. Have a good weekend everyone!_

Please take the time to let me know what you all though of the chapter by leaving a review. I would really appreciate it as it took me quite some time to write, and then keep making adjustments to it daily until posting.


	114. Chapter 114

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review, they are always very much appreciated and very welcomed. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story, because there is lots more to come. There will be many more twists, turns and surprises in the story as the kids start their new school, Jessica pursues Andy, Jim's girlfriend is revealed, the precarious pregnancy and the new marriage continues. __**This chapter contains smut please skip to**_ _**next chapter if you prefer not to read this kind of material.**_ _This chapter is not beta'd, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 114 – "We can't consummate" **

After the couple were congratulated, hugged and patted on the back by everyone, Gil and Sara took the short carriage journey back to the large lodge that would double as the reception venue and their honeymoon quarters, he carried his giggling wife inside and they stole a few minutes kissing and cuddling before their guests arrived.

The reception back at the lodge had gone down well, Sara had two short dances, one with her new husband and the other with Jim leaving the other males disappointed and very envious, but Sara had receiving strict orders from Doc Robbins not to over do things, with a warning that she may end up in hospital on her wedding night.

Sara spent the remainder of the reception cuddled up on a small couch with either Gil mostly, but the kids came and sat with her when Catherine dragged him up for a dance. At various points of the evening guests came and sat chatting to Sara, she found that she really liked Jeremy very much, and got on with him like they had been friends for years laughing together as he told her stories about his and Gil's college days. Jeremy promised to keep in touch with her via e-mail and phone, and offered his services again if they wanted him to carry out the Christening service for them.

Heather who had been Sat with Catherine and the Robbins most of the night, came and sat with Sara and Gil for a while chatting with them. She commented on how beautiful and meaningful the whole ceremony had been and what a good location they had chosen.

Greg gave the couple a wide birth while the dominatrix was with them, but Jim and Catherine joined them as Sara recounted the story of Greg and Heather in their kitchen, bringing about a lot of laughter in the group.

Once everyone was seated Jim Brass made a big speech about the couple, cracking the odd joke, especially about Gil being so clueless to Sara's feelings towards him when she first came to Vegas, then he told the guests about how he knew about the couples relationship long before anyone else had, and went on to explain how:

"The grave team were about half an hour off starting their shift, when I pulled into the lab parking lot ready to grab Nick, to go serve a search warrant" Jim looked over at Nick "Anyway we all know how the lab parking lots lights are pretty bad and go out all the time, lets just say a certain couple took advantage of the situation, and the fact that the camera's don't quite reach the last two parking places in the corners" He said wiggling his eyebrows at the couple grinning "They didn't see me park up two spaces away, or me see them smooching in the back seat of his car"

Gil and Sara both looked guilty and a little flushed as people laughed and chuckled.

"I think our enigmatic entomologist and night shift supervisor, was more concerned about the tonsil hockey he was performing on Sara than getting into the lab and giving out assignments that night" he said chuckling at Gil's profusely red face.

"Hey, now I think back, there were quite a few times the boss man was a little distracted when he came in to give us our assignments" Greg added.

"Well I know there was no paperwork submitted by Gil complaining about the lights, or reminders for maintenance to get them fixed" Catherine added smugly as Gil squirmed in his seat under everyone's attention, while Sara just grinned.

"Hey, I thought you had an assigned parking spot near the elevator Griss" Warrick threw into the teasing.

"Yeah, your car wasn't parked there for nearly two years" Nick said in thinking then chuckling.

"And all those times any of us tried to get you on your cell and it just went to voice mail, and you told us you were trying to avoid Ecklie" Catherine said enjoying teasing her friend "Were you two making out then?" she asked.

"No, we certainly were not Catherine" Gil said a little taken aback that she would think that of them "We were always off the clock when we had our private time" he said hoping to put an end to the teasing.

"Yeah, whatever Gil, I believe you" Catherine said smirking at the man now shaking his head.

Jim carried on with his speech keeping the guests in a lots of laughter, then Catherine took over giving a more serious and heartfelt one, that had many a guest agreeing with her sentiments when she wished the couple all the best for the future.

All the guests left around four in the morning with Jim and Warrick carrying the sleeping twins out to the limo, with a few of others getting a lift back to Vegas with them and Catherine. Hank was staying with Nick for the three days, and Greg had the job of going into the couples home and feeding all Gil's bugs with the threat of many decomps if he snooped whist there.

Gil carried Sara to their honeymoon bed and laid her down gently, then returned to the other rooms to switch of the lights and secure windows and doors, before returning to the bedroom with fresh strawberries, cream and an ice bucket containing sparkling grape juice on a tray.

Sara had taken off her wedding dress and hung it over the bathroom door, and she was now propped up on the pillows seductively, the bedding having been pulled down to the bottom of the bed, she was wearing a very short cream silk robe tied loosely at the waist, leaving her bare breasts beneath, with the cream silk thong tantalizingly just visible, which left her long pale legs on display, and the amber glad, elegant garter resting sexily on one thigh.

Walking into the room and taking in the sight Gil felt the instant reaction to his body, as his semi erect shaft twitched in it's confinement, as blood rapidly ran south to engorge it to throbbing proportions "Saraaaaaaaa" he groaned out as his other unoccupied hand came to his now tented slacks, and he rubbed a few times, then released it to walk over to the night stand to put the tray down.

"God I want you Mrs Grissom" he said huskily, as he quickly got on the bed to lay along the side of her, and descended to kiss her hard and deep.

Ending the kiss as they both desperately needed to catch their breaths, Sara hooked her garter clad leg over his and observed the darkness of his eyes, as his arousal grew and the lust showed prominently in his eyes.

Breathlessly sliding one leg out from under hers, then replacing it over the top of hers, he began grinding against it hard as his hand entered her robe to cup one of her breasts and he leaned into start his sensual attack on her neck and upper chest.

"Need you" he grunted into her neck, "Love you" he moaned between the wet kisses, nips and tongue swipes "Want you" he grunted as his grinding grip on her thigh increased.

Sara knew he was losing control quickly, and if she didn't intervene he would be shooting his load into his boxers, so she quickly reached down to his waistband, unbuttoning the button to reveal he had gone commando, and slid her hand in to grip the very base of his hot and hard rigid flesh tightly to hopefully prevent his climax from happening, as she gently pushed him away from her neck.

"Gil, we've got all the time in the world. Slow down honey" she said softly, as he then flopped back on the bed eyes closed, breathing quickly and trying to calm the throbbing ache in his shaft, and the slight tightening in his stomach and balls, her grip was preventing the climax he was sure.

After a minute or two his breathing calmed and she released her grip of him and leaned over pecking his lips "You okay now?" she asked.

Gil nodded then added "I'm not going to be able last long though" he said as he raised himself up on his elbows and smiled sheepishly at her.

Grinning Sara said to him "You wont have to, I promise" she said as she crawled of the bed and stood to his side "Come, sit on the edge of the bed for me" she said grasping one of his hands to help him up.

Gil sat on the bed with his feet on the floor and his thighs open as he reached out to her to come to him, he had quickly toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks, and discarded the tuxedo jacket, then unbuttoned the waistcoat.

She shook her head seductively, then unfastened the robe slowly, then pulled it off letting it fall to the floor revealing her naked upper body, skimpy thong and beautiful garter.

He gulped as his breath hitched, and his cock twitched, watching as her own hand descended slowly over a pert nipple, down her slight baby bump and disappearing into her thong as her head fell back slowly emphasizing her own growing arousal.

Gil groaned as he reached for his throbbing member to release it from it's confines, and giving it a few slow tight strokes grunted seeing her pleasuring herself "Saraaa" he hissed as he very reluctantly released his hold of the weeping shaft, to brace both his hands on the mattress behind him and lean back rocking his groin slightly in invitation to her.

She opened her eyes and looked straight into his almost black ones that were filled with want and lust, then she glanced down as his proud awaiting engorged and weeping erection, as she saw his hips moving ever so slowly in a grind.

"Saraaaaaaaa" he said in an almost pleading tone.

She walked in to the space between his thighs and he sat up and embraced her hips leaning forward to pull her closer and taking a nipple into his mouth with a moan.

The sensations going through her were distracting her as she pulled the bow tie free, and started to unbutton his shirt.

Using both his hands he began with one hand massaging her ass, and the other slipped into the thong feeling the wetness already pooled there "So wet for me" he groaned out as two of his thick fingers delved into her hot wet core, moving them in and out in a gentle rhythm as she rocked against his hand and moaned.

Nipping then licking and finally suckling gently on her other nipple, Gil picked up the pace of his rhythm with his fingers as they slid in and out of her tight wet core.

"Yesssssssssssss" she moaned as she pushed against his hand encouraging him.

He gently bit her nipple as he added his thumb to the location of her clit, and began to rub in the same rhythm as his fingers delving into her, then sucked on the nipple.

"Oh god Yesssssssssssssssssss" Sara moaned loudly as the grinding against his hand became more erratic and she buried her hands in his hair gripping his head lightly, and her head fell back.

The hand that was massaging her ass was now placed firmly on her lower back braced ready "Oh god, yes, right there...Oh...god.Gil...Yessssssssss" she moaned as he suckled on the nipple then bit again and rubbed her clit more firmly now anticipating her impending climax.

"Gillllllllllllllllllllllllll...Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Oh...Oh...Yessssssssss" she moaned very loudly.

He felt her core pulse in waves as he continued his onslaught on her, but pulled away from her breast to look up at her in the throes of her orgasm and smiled smugly seeing her at the height of her pleasure.

Feeling the pulses disappearing slowly he slowed his movement on her, before she slumped boneless against him laying over his shoulder breathing in gasps.

Taking his digits from her with a small grunt from her, he brought them to his mouth and proceeded to lick and slurp them clean, and as her taste hit his taste buds his cock throbbed painfully and twitched.

Five minutes later Sara regained enough strength to discard him of his waistcoat, fully open his shirt, pull off his trousers and push him back so he was leaning back using his hands to brace his own upper body weight, then she started her own assault of his chest and nipples until she descended to her knees and his awaiting aching shaft.

As she enclosed her hot mouth upon his weeping and hard throbbing shaft, he grunted and nearly shot his load as he thrust uncontrollably, but desperately fought for control over the tightening beginning in his stomach and balls.

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezus Saraaaaaaaaaaaaa" he hissed out harshly.

She smiled around the large hot flesh within her mouth, then used one hand to cup his balls and massage, as the other pumped his cock hard and her head bobbed up and down.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooooooood" he moaned as he thrust gently into her hot inviting mouth and his head fell back with his chest heaving, he was very close now and he knew she would take him there without question.

"Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss" he hissed as he felt her hum around his cock sending the vibrations straight to his balls first, then she lower herself to swallow him into her throat completely as his thighs stiffened, his stomach and balls delightfully clenched with ripples and his cock pulsed hard with the hot spurts of his seed shooting down her throat.

He slumped back on the bed totally boneless and tired, as she licked the last of his precious semen from his softening member, before placing a soft kiss to it, then crawling on to the bed next to him wrapping her arms around him and whispering "I love you Gil".

"I love you too Mrs Grissom" he said turning to her to kiss her tenderly, before they both crawled on to the centre of the bed, pulled up the bedding, wrapping themselves up together then gently falling to sleep.

Please take the time to leave a review, to let me know what you thought of the chapter, it is very much appreciated.

_**A/N **__- Will the months of 'no full penetrative sex' thing become an issue for Gil? Will Heather offer him her help? Will Jessica be successful in her pursuit of Andy, or will she have competition for his attention?How will the kids fare at school? Will Jim's secret relationship flourish to become something more serious, or will it just crash and burn? Will Sara's pregnancy be plain sailing from here on in, or will she have more health issues?I know I am teasing a little to keep you in suspense, and I can't promise any of these things may happen, because I don't want to spoil the story for you. But what I will say is that there will be lots more to the ride, along with more of my own characters to the story. _


	115. Chapter 115

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**_ _I hope you all had a great weekend._ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review, they are always very much appreciated and very welcomed. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story. __**Warning this chapter contains some minor smut, please skip if you don't like to read this kind of stuff. **__There's a little Yobling and more fluff too._ _This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 115 – Honey moon**

The newly weds didn't surface from their lodge until 8pm that night, they had awakened and remade love several times before falling asleep again sated once more, and Gil twice making them food to re-energize themselves, in the small kitchen of the lodge. The strawberries and sparkling grape juice had been consumed after their first bout of energetic activities, leading on to another more slower sensual bout.

The resort management had kindly arranged for the fridge to be stocked for the couple with the essentials, also the sparkling grape juice and the strawberries were compliments of the management.

Seated outside the fairly secluded and private lodge, sharing a lounger as Sara sat with her back up against Gil's chest, a blanket wrapped around them, Sara held his left hand in her left hand and gazed down at their wedding bands adorning them "I can't believe were finally married" Sara mused.

Gil used his right hand to stroke the baby bump that was now visible growing "Believe it Mrs Grissom, because we are" he said then placed a kiss to the side of her head, he got a little thrill every time he said 'Mrs Grissom' or 'My wife', although the latter he'd not had much use of yet.

She sighed slowly "I know, and I'm really happy to be your wife, but I still find it hard to believe that after all this time that it's finally happened" She said quietly as she placed her arms on top of his that were embracing her.

Gil chuckled "Need another reminder like earlier" he whispered softly in her ear.

Sara grinned rubbing her cheek against his as it rested on her shoulder "Oh, I will always need that kind of reminder Gilbert" she said seductively.

"Well how about dinner at the restaurant, followed by us retiring to the bedroom for the rest of the night" Gil suggested.

"Can we just eat here, I don't feel like sharing you with anyone else yet" Sara said a little tiredly.

"Thank you. But Okay, if that's what you want to do" Gil frowned a little at her reluctance to go eat out to the restaurant "Are you tired, do you need to have a nap?"

"A little, but I don't need to sleep just yet" she said snuggling closed to his body, "This is nice...Ummmmmmmm, I like it...Just the two of us, cuddled up under a blanket, with the forest behind us and this beautiful view of the lake before us"

Gil tightened his embrace around her and nuzzled her neck "I couldn't agree more honey".

A young couple walking their dog came into view a hundred yards away "Hello there, your the couple that got married at midnight last night, aren't you" The young man said smiling friendly to the newly weds as they cuddled under the blanket "Congratulations" the young couple offered to them as they carried on their walk.

"Yes we are" Sara called back, then both she and Gil said in unison "Thank you".

"Don't mention it, and Good luck for the future" the young girl called before being pulled off quickly by the eager dog as she tugged on the man's hand.

"Aw, that was sweet of them" Sara said as she shivered a little.

"Ready to go inside?" Gil asked as he moved his arm atop of hers offering any warmth he could give her.

"Uh huh" she said as she pulled the blanket from around them and shuffled her butt forward on the lounger to get up "We need to call Catherine too, to see if the kids have been okay" she finished wrapping the blanket tightly around her shoulders as Gil held her hand leading her inside.

Once inside Sara took a quick shower then changed back into her bath robe and PJ's, dried her hair and then made the call, as Gil set about making some dinner for them both.

"Hey Cath, How have the kids been?" Sara said in greeting.

"Really, they didn't get up out of bed until lunch. Mind you it was a very long day and night for them" Sara said smiling.

"They are being good though aren't they?" Sara asked then, continued to listen to Catherine tell her what they were up to.

"Tell them both we love them and miss them very much, will you Cath" Sara said with a little sigh, the kids had become a very large part of their lives now, and she was used to their constant company, and she loved them as her own now.

"What are they up to now?" Sara asked then listened intently.

Chuckling Sara asked "Is Andy doing okay with his swimming in the pool, with the girls being there?"

Sara listened then let out a laugh "No way" she chuckled listening again "I bet Andy was happy to have some male company, after being with you and the girls all day"

"Any way Cath, why did Warrick call round at your house?" Sara asked teasingly "Uh huh" she muttered as she listened to the excuse with a grin.

"Oh, and I suppose he always has his swim shorts and towel in his car then" Sara said smugly as Gil approached her with a frown and embraced her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Oh he does, does he" Sara chuckled, "Changing the subject are we Cath?" Sara teased, then listened again.

"We've had a wonderful day, and yes we did venture out of the lodge thank you very much" she grinned, _Only for an hour, but she doesn't need to know that._

Laughing Sara managed to chuckle out "No, Gil most definitely doesn't need you to have some Viagra delivered to him at the lodge, Thank you very much Catherine" she felt Gil stroke soothing circles on her baby bump and so placed hers on top of his, as he continued "Neither of us needs any chemical help in that department Cath" she shook her head at her friends cheek.

"Oh he's a real stud in the bedroom Cath, you'd be surprised of what he's capable of" she laughed loudly at Catherine's shouted return reply of 'Stop! Enough. TMI, I have to work with the guy remember'

"You wanna speak to him?" Sara asked as she turned in his arms to look at his shocked face.

Gil stood back releasing her shaking his head vehemently, palms raised facing Sara as he backed away, whilst his face and neck grew progressively redder.

"You sure, he could tell you the details if you really need to hear them so much" Sara said happily, she was so enjoying turning the tables on her friend for a change, normally it would be Catherine trying to make either her or Gil squirm, which she had been party to the night before, "No okay then. I'll let you get back to Warrick and the kids then, while me and Gil go test the bed springs out again"

Sara pulled the phone away from her ear to look at it as she laughed "She put the phone down on me"

Gil grinned shaking his head slightly as he approached her again kissing her quickly then pulling back "Your a naughty little devil Mrs Grissom" he said chuckling at her and the thought of Sara making Catherine squirm for a change "I'm not surprised she put the phone down. Now behave yourself, before I have to take you over my knee and spank you" he tried to say seriously, but the half smirk gave him away.

Sara's eyebrows shot up to her hairline at his remark "Something your not telling me Gilbert? I know your a little kinky honey, but I didn't know you were in to spanking" she grinned wiggling her eyebrows now.

Gil flushed as his neck and his face became heated in embarrassment, his gaze went to the floor and he stumbled on the words he was trying to get out desperately "I...I'd...I ..I would never hit you honey, I...I just couldn't ever. I'm not in to spanking Sara. I'm sorry if I...I implied that...that that's what I would like to do" he sighed heavily at his mouths lack of forming the words fluently "I really am sorry honey" he said tightening his embrace of her, feeling guilty at using the term in reference to her now, even though it was made teasingly.

Sara used a hand to lift his face to meet hers as she smiled softly at him "It's okay Baby, I was only teasing. I never meant to make you feel guilty. Please lets just forget it and move on, okay" she said sincerely as she leaned in to give him a long slow kiss hoping he would forget.

Ending the kiss with the need for air, Gil said gently "Dinners ready, lets go eat" as he led her to the bedroom.

"Get into bed honey, and we can eat it off trays in comfort" he said helping her into bed, before leaving to collect the prepared food, still feeling a little guilty at almost suggesting he not only approved of the kinky and violent act of spanking, but would get turned on by it. With Sara's past and her current issues of nightmares that were now getting better, he was upset with himself for making the joke to her before thinking it through properly.

After dinner and relaxing for a while, Gil asked if he could help Sara apply her after shower body lotion that she had neglected to do earlier, but she was now starting to rub into the skin of her legs.

Nodding an affirmative, she handed him the lotion as she lay on her back on the bed exposing her long legs which he quickly started massaging the lotion into.

The simple routine application of her usual lotion, soon turned in to a full slow, sensual body massage that both enjoyed thoroughly, and led to Gil pleasuring Sara time and time again until she could take it no more, and begged him to stop before she would die from 'Multiple Grissom orgasm'

Panting Sara managed to get out through panting breaths "You trying to kill me by orgasm baby" she chuckled still feeling blissed out and sated, "This would,'t look good if Doc was the coroner on this one, would it?" she chuckled "Death by Multiple orgasm"

Gil snuggled into her perspiring, panting body as she tried to calm her breathing, he then leaned in for a quick kiss as he thought of a reply "What a way to go though" he replied grinning, then chuckled as he thought of something else "Could be embarrassing for me, on the death certificate though" he whispered in her ear as he then suckled her ear lobe.

"Would Doc even be able to define that as the cause of death?" she asked genuinely interested now, all joking aside.

Gil pulled back to look at her with a deep frown on his face thinking, she was always coming out with random questions to ask him, which more often than not he could always answer for her, but he had to admit reluctantly that he was stumped on this one.

"Well I'm pretty sure the sated look on the face of the victim would be a good clue as to COD" he mused, pausing to think more in-depth "Mmmmm, you know what honey? I believe I can't answer that particular question for you" he conceded as he smirked and watched the huge grin grow on her face. _Oh she's got me with this one, this time, and she is going to milk the glory of it for all her worth, if I know her rightly so._

Sitting up against the headboard smugly, Sara prepared herself for gloating in her long awaited final success "Well this really is a first Gilbert" she crooned as she saw him half smirk, trying to hide a grin he was fighting off "It's taken me what? nearly a decade to finally ask a question that the 'Great Enigmatic Dr Gilbert Grissom' doesn't have the answer to" oh she was enjoying this, especially as she knew he would do his damnedest to find the answer ASAP, before it frustrated the living day lights out of him.

"Okay, gloat all you want Mrs Grissom. After all you deserve it for trying so hard, after all this time" he grinned baiting her a little, _she is enjoying this way too much, but she does deserve it, and besides she looks so beautiful when she's happy and smiling at me._

"Oh don't you worry, I'm going to Dr Grissom" she crooned using his highly esteemed academic title for once

"But, answer me this first, dear husband of mine. How are you going to find out the answer to the question I just posed?" she said smugly, knowing they had no laptop computer with them, no library nearby or other means to seek the answer, apart from their cell phones, _come on Gilbert. I just can't wait for this one!_

The grin dropped of his face immediately _Shit! She's right. Where the hell am I going to find out the answer while were here. Damn! This is going to drive me crazy now, and she knows it. Think Gilbert!_

Remembering their cell phones he turned around and reached for his off the night stand with a triumphant look on his face "Easy! I'll call someone to get the answer" he said smugly.

Sara let out a loud laugh "Oh my god, your gonna seriously ask a friend, if someone can die of multiple orgasms?" she said incredulously staring at him mouth agape.

Gil frowned momentarily then replied nonchalantly "Yeah. Why?" he squirmed a little on the bed under her stare, not understanding where she was going with this.

"Gil" she said amazed at him.

_What the hells wrong with asking a friend a perfectly good question, relating to a victims COD. I'm a scientist, so I would want to know, right? _He thought looking at her bemused "What?" he asked clueless to her amazement.

"Who you gonna ask for starters hubby?" she asked him shaking her head lightly at his not knowing what she was implying.

He smiled at the 'hubby' reference, then got back on track with the conversation "Al, David, or maybe one of my old friends from the California coroners office. Why?" he asked again getting frustrated a little at her lack of telling him what the problem was.

"So let me get this straight" she puffed out an exasperated breath "Your gonna give Al, David or whoever a call when your on your honeymoon, asking them if you could die of multiple orgasms?" she stared wide eyed as he didn't seem to get it yet and shrugged at her.

"Gilbert, what do every newly married couple do on their honeymoon?" she asked trying to help him understand.

"Spend their time together, enjoy each others company, take walks together and have romantic meals" he answered still not getting it, but desperately trying.

"Gil! Don't be dense! What have we done?, several times I might add, since all the guest went home and left us on our own?" she asked with hope that he would finally get it.

He grinned just thinking about what they had done to each other in the confines of the bedroom, kitchen and bathroom since they'd had privacy. Then he realized what she was getting at "Oh, you mean make love to each other. And?" he asked impatiently waiting for her to explain further.

Then the penny suddenly dropped and his neck and cheeks flushed with embarrassment, at what he could have gone ahead and done, if not prevented by Sara.

"How long before details of our sex life would have been around the lab, if you had made that call Gil?" Sara asked now chuckling as his red face and shaking head "Not to mention Brass and LVPD breaking down the door, and wanting to arrest you for attempted murder by orgasm"

They both now laughed at his near total, and probably prolonged embarrassment "You walked me right into that one didn't you sweetheart" he said grabbing her and nuzzling her neck "Ummmm Murder by orgasm. We could write history with that one dear" he mumbled into her neck then proceeded to kiss and suck making her giggle a little.

"So how you gonna find out the answer Gilbert?" she re-asked the original question with a taunt to her voice, as she pulled back from him to look him in the eye.

"Your really enjoying this, are you not, my wickedly sexy, alluring, and beautiful, but tormenting wife?" he asked with a grin _I was just beginning to forget about the question, and it frustrating me not knowing the answer, but I guess she not gonna let up until I have an answer for her. Then we can get back to what I was just doing._

_Maybe I will call Al anyway, after all he's a coroner, and I'm a scientist, and we are both professional, what's wrong with that?One professional asking another a simple question._

"Gimme some time to think that one out honey. Now where were we, ah that's right..." he said as he leaned forward capturing her lips and making the most of the limited time they had left as they entered another bout of pleasuring each other.

_**A/N **Seeking the answer to Sara's question, Gil will find the answer one way or another in the next chapter._

Please take the time to leave a review, because I love reading them and I really do appreciate them.


	116. Chapter 116

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**_ _Thank you as always to every one who has left me a review, I love reading them, they are always very much appreciated. __**Warning! some**_ _**sexual references in this chapter**__. There is a lot of humour in this chapter so I hope you like it. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 116 – Got an answer for me yet? Gilbert**

A new day, their final day at the natural and tranquil location before heading back into Vegas and home, to their kids, Hank and a future together as husband and wife with his growing family. life couldn't get much better for Gil Grissom at the moment as he sighed contentedly to himself as he prepared breakfast for them both.

_I feel like some horny teen this last couple of days, I know my cock has ever seen so much action before, not even when I was much younger. She does this to me, Sara. My beautiful loving sexy wife, who I only have to look at to start hardening and wanting her so badly, and she knows it. But I also know I have the same effect on her too, I can smell her arousal, and that's why she hasn't been able to keep her hands of me for five minutes. But hey, who I am to start complaining when we both get the pleasure of it._

_Oh, we may not have been able to have fully consummate our marriage yet, and believe me it is killing me not being able to be at one with her, inside her, but, oh what amazing sex we have had._

Just thinking about some of their very recent sexual antics made his member twitch, in anticipation of further ways of pleasing each other sexually, lustfully and erotically.

A smug grin now graced his face as he thought of his increased libido and sexual prowess that she continually told him of, _Life is real good to me right now, the woman I love waiting in bed for me, wanting me to pleasure her the best I can, and I'm able to give her multiple orgasms..._

As soon as he though about multiple orgasms his thoughts came to a screeching halt, he let out a low groan in frustration, remembering her question posed to him yesterday, _I'd nearly forgotten about her question. Shit! It's going to drive me nuts if I don't find out the answer soon, and she'll gloat even more if she remembers and bring the subject up again._

_How can I find it out today though?_

Waiting for the kettle to boil for Sara's usual morning tea he got lost in thought _I wonder if I can get access to a computer terminal in the main building? I could make up an excuse to Sara that I'm going down there to pay the outstanding balance on the accommodation bill. Shit! No, I can't do that! I paid it by credit card over the phone and I'd be telling her a lie._

Glancing at the kettle, then to the oven and checking on the prepared pancakes he began to think of a way to go down to the main building without her becoming suspicious to his plan _I could say I'm going to_ a_sk for housekeeping to come clean up a little, or ask for a clean set of bed linens. _

_No! No good. Sara would say I could do that by phone, besides it could be embarrassing asking for a fourth set of new sheets for the honeymooning couple._

_I could tell her that I want to thank the management personally, for their wonderful service and care while we've been at the lodge _A smirk formed on his face, then suddenly disappeared as he saw a big flaw in his plan _Scrap that idea._ _Sara being the person she is will want to come with me to thank them in person herself._

_Ah! I could tell her...Nope. Not gonna start telling her little white lies, that's how it starts, and then we end up with the crimes we have to process at work._

Hearing the kettle finally boil, he lifted it from the stove and poured some into her tea cup, before replacing it on the stove again, shaking his head slightly at himself in annoyance for even thinking of telling Sara a little white lie.

Making up the tray for them both with the drinks, pancakes and syrup, he started to rethink his plan out again, even though he felt a little guilty at his previous idea.

_I could say that I need to nip out for some extra food supplies for our last night in the lodge together, tell her I want it to be special and memorable for her. Actually Gilbert that's what your gonna do for her anyway, it might even help ease the guilt of thinking of lying to her, _He grinned at his own genius as he picked up the tray and walked into the bedroom.

They sat together against the headboard feeding each other the pancakes, and kissing or licking off each others missed syrup from their mouths and chin with giggles, the more Sara heard Gil's girly giggle the more it made her laugh and giggle more.

Eventually having the giggles finally under control and it leading in to another bout of slow agonizing love making session, where Gil used the left over syrup that he had grabbed from the kitchen on Sara, they spent most of the day confined to the bedroom yet again.

Just before dinner, Gil told Sara he was going out for a little while in search of food items required for their last night at the lodge, she was okay with that but told him not to be too long that their precious time together was short enough as it was.

Jumping into his Mercedes parked outside the lodge, that he had allowed Nick to drive the men and Andy up to the lake in, he started the engine and drove down to the main reception lodge to ask about nearby stores and computer internet access.

Deciding to go to the store to get his supplies for the night first, he found the one he was directed to quickly and set about hurriedly gathering what he required, then he paid for them, and remembering to make a mental note that both he and Sara needed to go sign some papers at his lawyers very soon, and to check on the adoption process of CJ.

Returning to the main reception lodge, Gil was led by the manager into a room that he could use to access an internet connection in private and quickly began to surf looking for the answer to the frustration of not knowing the answer to Sara's question.

He typed in his question in the search field and was astounded at the 413,000 pages that the search revealed _Shit! I don't have the time to look at that many pages. I'll have to narrow it down a lot._

Trying different ways to ask his question it just kept bringing up vast amounts of pages to search through _Shit! This is not gonna work, _he thought as he logged off the computer disheartened, and shoved back the seat in frustration, then sighed heavily.

_This is gonna drive me nuts! Its going that way now, I can feel it, but if I have to wait until we get home tomorrow, Sara will be having me committed by then._

_Dare I call Al with the question? He'd understand that I'm just a scientist wanting to know a scientific answer to a question posed to me, wouldn't he?._

_I'll explain to him that Sara just asked out of the blue, surprising me with not being able to give her the correct answer. That sounds logical to a man of his profession, surely he'll be understanding of my enquiry._

_Okay here goes, _he thought as he brought out his cell phone and pressed speed dial 5 to call his friend.

On the fourth ring Al answered "Hello Gil. What can I do for you?" Al grinned as the three other occupants of the morgue turned to stare at the coroner with similar grins.

"Hey Al, I was wondering if your not busy that is, if you could answer me a question you may be able to help me with?" Gil said a little nervously, but trying his hardest to sound as he normally would talking to his friend.

Al brought his finger up to his lip to signal to the other three people in the room to be very quiet as they crept closer to him frowning "I'm not busy at all Gil. Shoot, what's your question?" he said as he watched the others shocked expressions and Catherine bring her hand to cover her mouth.

"Urm...Uh...Sara asked me a question yesterday...And...And I didn't have the correct answer for her" he paused nervously, after reluctantly admitting for a first time that he couldn't answer a question posed to him.

"Yeah, well you can't always know everything all of the time Gil, even though you've got a very high IQ" Al offered trying to reassure Gil into feeling comfortable enough to ask him the question, that he was sure the entomologist wouldn't really ask unless really necessary.

Catherine grabbed Jim Brass by the arm and hid her face in his sleeve, to bury the chuckle she was trying to suppress as Jim covered his own mouth to prevent any noise escaping.

Greg's eyes were literally bulging out of his head in shock at hearing that the Great Gil Grissom seemed to be lacking knowledge of something.

Gil sighed heavily "It's kind of...Uh...I don't know...Urm. Just remember... that Sara and I are both scientists, right Al" he said hoping and praying that Al would be professional about his inquiry.

"Okay Gil, I know you are both scientists. So ask away" Al said grinning at the other three shaking his head mischievously.

"Right, what Sara wanted to know is...Can someone die of multiple orgasm's?" He said nervously.

Al pulled the phone from his ear quickly and covered the hearing piece with his hand, as he burst out laughing, the other three frowns with questioning looks on their faces creeping closer so they could maybe hear something of the conversation.

"Al?" Gil asked frowning deeply at the lack of a reply.

Al getting himself under control, and again putting his finger to his lips to signal to be quiet "Give me a second to think Gil" Al said as an excuse for the delayed reply "Ummmmm, can someone die of multiple orgasm's" Al said repeating the question as if he was thinking but now letting Catherine, Brass and Greg know what the conversation was all about.

Greg nearly choked on his own saliva as he spluttered gob smacked at the nature of the call, as Catherine gripped Jim's arm in a vice like grip and buried her laughter in his sleeve, as Jim brought his fist up to his mouth and bit, to hold off from roaring with laughter with very much desperation.

"Al, so can they?" Gil asked frustrated and confused at not getting his friends usual quick reply to a perfectly scientific question.

"Well, if the recipient has any kind of cardiac abnormalities or diseases, then 'Yes', in theory they could die of cardiac arrest as a direct result of exertion to the heart muscle, brought on by the bodies natural reaction to the orgasm's " he said suppressing a laugh as he eye balled the other three in the room staring on amazed and trying to control any outbursts.

"Thanks Al, that answers my question..." Gil said about say his goodbye so he could get back to Sara with the answer.

"If the recipient of the multiple orgasm's has any kind of history that the sexual partner who is performing the stimulation is aware of, that could definitely be construed as premeditated murder..." Al trailed off knowing full well that Gil would be in thinking mode now.

Greg, Catherine and Jim were finding it increasingly difficult to reign in their laughter wanting to desperately burst forth.

"Ummmm, interesting point there Al, I never thought of that" Gil mused to his coroner friend.

"Your not thinking of untraceable ways of bumping of the wife already are you Gil?" Al said trying to be serious with Gil but letting out a chuckle at the end.

Suddenly three loud roars of unrestrained laughter erupted in the room as Catherine, Jim and Greg bent double holding their midsection's.

Gil heard the laughter in the background and knew immediately that Al had set him up, as he closed his eyes shaking his head knowing full well it would be gossip around the lab in no time at all, and that he would probably never live it down.

His neck and cheeks felt hot as they flushed fully with total embarrassment now as he let out a loud groan into the cell phone.

'Good one buddy! Murder by multiple orgasm' he could hear, and recognize as Brass in the background on the phone line, _Shit! Jim is gonna play this as much as he can now. Shit! Who else is with him? I'm gonna die of embarrassment of my own making._

'So Al. What would be construed as the Murder weapon then?' he heard Catherine voice laughingly call out in the background of the call.

Gil groaned loudly yet again "You got the whole damn lab in there with you?" Gil said testily.

"Whatever was used as the stimulant" Al replied to Catherine before his reply to Gil "No just Catherine, Jim, Greg and myself of course.

'So it could be a drug, a sex toy, or part of the anatomy' Gil heard Greg in the background add to the now hilarious conversation 'How the hell would we be able to submit a part of the human anatomy into evidence?' he finished with making the morgue occupants laugh even more.

Gil realized desperate measure were called for if he didn't want to be the lab gossip topic of conversation, or be killed by Sara when she found out what he had done "Okay guys, what will it take to keep you all quiet?" he asked feeling defeated.

"Oh Jim you gotta hear this. Now our newly-wed friend is trying for bribery for our silence now" Al said to Jim stoking the humour of the situation more.

Al handed the cell phone to Jim who spoke with laughter in his voice "Oh buddy, nothing on gods green earth is going to keep me quite on this one" he chuckled "How is the Mrs by the way? Still alive and kicking?" he added.

"Very funny Jim, go on laugh it all up, all of you, because when Sara applies for a divorce, and I'm wanting to cry on your shoulder, and I'm pissed and moody around the lab you wont be all laughing then" Gil said testily.

"Oh come on Gil ,you gotta laugh. It is kinda funny you know, that a guy on his honeymoon asks that kind of question especially in your line of work" Jim reasoned with his friend.

Gil glanced at his watch and realized he' been quite a while and that Sara would be getting anxious, so he decided to end the torture of the call to get back to her and explain what had happened, and hope that she wouldn't be too upset with him.

They had one more night at the lodge and he had plans for it, he just prayed that he had not messed up big style and spoiled what he had in store for them.

"Look guys I gotta go, Sara will be waiting for me" Gil said then groaned at his use of words as Jim laughed again.

"So she's still alive then" Jim chuckled.

"I'm going. Bye" Gil said closing the cell phone and heading back to his wife.

When he got back to Sara and gave her the answer, then went on to explain what had happened she just laughed for a long time to his great relief, so he continued on with his plan.

Fresh figs, honey, strawberries, syrup and chocolate sauce were all introduced to the energetic bedroom activities, that eventually led to them bathing together in the large tub, before a restful nights sleep.

Please leave a review as they are always very welcomed.


	117. Chapter 117

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**_ _I hope you are all still enjoying the story._ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, they offer great encouragement to keep on writing, and are always very much appreciated. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 117 – Collecting the kids**

On the drive back from the lake to Catherine's to go pick up the kids, Gil held onto Sara's hand stroking his thumb over her knuckles tenderly, as they rested on the centre console as he drove in the comfortable silence that was in the car.

Gil was thinking about the teasing, odd looks, smirks and no doubt comments from Jim and the team, that he would have to endure back at the lab when he started back in a few days "I hope it's only going to be Catherine and the kids when we get there" Gil said out of the blue a little nervously.

Sara chuckled "I'm sure it will just be Cath and the kids, besides she wont tease you about yesterday with the kids present. So stop getting all tense and nervous, and lets just enjoy the last hour of our honeymoon alone, okay" she tried to sooth him into relaxing.

He sighed heavily "Okay, I'll try and relax honey. But she'd better not have a welcoming committee ready to embarrass me any more than I already am" he said, then added "Or she'll be on all the decomps for the next few months".

Laughing Sara squeezed his hand and smiled "I did warn you not to call Al, didn't I?" she paused, and chuckled more at the thought of him having to face the lab gossip mill when he would returned there, and Jim's probable unrelenting teasing.

"What?" he asked turning to her and wondering why she was chuckling, and seemed to not finish what she was going to say.

"Oh nothing" she said smiling at him, then looking out the front wind shield with a barely hidden smirk.

"Sara, come on, what were you just thinking?" he asked a little worried now.

She just shook her head a little.

"Sara..." he said in a light warning tone.

"Okay, okay. I was just thinking about how much Jim will tease you about your little enquiry, is all" she offered.

Gil let out a low groan "Don't remind me. He more or less told me he wasn't going to keep quiet about it" he shook his head.

"And when you go back to the lab next week, the gossip mill will probably be in full flow" Sara added, wanting to be truthful with him.

The groan was much louder this time "Maybe now is a good time for me to consider early retirement" he stated then pouted pathetically.

This set Sara off in a fit of giggles, as he quickly looked at her then back at the road, he was expecting sympathy not amusement "Sara, I'm being serious here. The gossip mill at work are like vulture waiting on their next victim, and their just as efficient at their mission of getting every last detail" he pouted even more at her.

Sara held her stomach as she laughed out loud "Oh Gil please stop, your gonna make me pee if you don't" she laughed out loud.

He looked at her a bit indignantly at first, then seeing her so happy he couldn't help but smile softly at her, he glanced back at the clear road ahead then turned back to her "I love seeing that smile of yours Sara, it's so beautiful, and it warms me to see you wearing it" and gave her hand a little squeeze to emphasize his words to her.

Regaining her composure, and a lump now forming in her throat at his sentiments to her, she leaned over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before he looked back to the road again.

"Well you know, it's my husband that's responsible for that smile most of the time. He makes me happy" she said glancing at the wide happy smile he wore.

"Good, because I intend to try to keep you smiling always" he squeezed her hand "And you make me happy too Sara. You and the kids. And the little bug too" he said as he unclasped his hand from hers, and placed his flat palm over her baby bump so he could caress it.

Enjoying the sensation Sara closed her eyes as they fell into a comfortable silence and continued on with their journey home.

When they reached Catherine's, Gil was relieved to see that there was no welcoming committee waiting for him, even though he went slightly red when his eyes met briefly his long time friend, no comment was passed between them because the kids were present, and hugging both parents tightly showing how much they had been missed.

"/Mom, Dad. I'm glad your home I missed you both sooooooooo much. Can we go get Hank now pleaseeeeeeeee I've missed him too/" CJ said excitedly as she first hugged her Mom enthusiastically, then her Dad staying in the cuddle, he then leaned down to kiss the top of her head, as Sara grabbed Andy into a hug kissing him on his head.

"Okay get your bag, and get in the car honey" Gil said releasing her and turning to Andy and Sara.

Andy beamed as Sara cuddled him close to her smiling down at him "Wow! I missed you guys so much too" Sara said quietly, a little misty eyed.

Pulling out of the embrace Andy signed /I love you Mom, and missed you, but can we go home now, I'm a little tired/ he only signed facing Sara, with his back to the others to be a little more private with his sentiment to her.

Tenderly running her hand through his slightly ruffled hair she smiled softly as the lump formed in her throat and she replied /I love you to son, come on lets go home/ she signed as she brought him in for another embrace then led him over to the car.

Not stopping for a visit because they all wanted to go collect Hank and get back home, the kids loaded their bags in the trunk then got in the back seat, and Sara got back in the passenger side ready to go, as Gil finished thanking Catherine for having the kids and helping out with the wedding.

"Nice to see Sara alive and kicking Gil" Catherine couldn't help it, and commented with a raised eyebrow as he reached the car door.

He flushed immediately knowing full well what she was referencing to "Bye Cath. I'll probably see you back at the lab when I start back next week" was all he replied turning away from her amused gaze.

"Just remember people can die of it Gil" she added as he quickly got in the drivers seat as his face grew redder.

Catherine just laughed loudly and waved as he drove off not meeting her eyes again.

After calling Greg on the cell to let him know they were on their way to pick up Hank they set off.

Hank was collected from Greg's after an embarrassing and awkward avoidance of his, in meeting either Grissom's or Sara's eyes after helping the dog in the car quickly, as he made his hurried excuses and went back in his home.

The whole Grissom family contented to be back together again, rode home to their home ready to start the next stage of their lives.

Please take the time to leave a review, it offers much encouragement.


	118. Chapter 118

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**_ _I hope you are all still enjoying the story._ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, they are always very much appreciated. I am going to speed up the story time line a little because if I don't the story will end up with 300 chapters, and I don't think the server will allow that many chapters. If at any point I have trouble uploading because of the amount of submitted chapters, I will continue the story as Dead bodies and New Life part two. This chapter is not beta'd so mistakes are all mine. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter 118 – Supervisor Grissom returns**

The days seem to pass pretty quickly from coming back from their honeymoon, to Gil starting back at the lab, too quickly in his opinion. He was starting to get used to being at home with Sara, Andy and CJ. and realized that he'd not missed the lab as much as he would have done prior to his own new family developing.

It was Sunday evening and what would be Gil's first night back at work after weeks of being on leave with Sara and the twins, weeks of getting the kids settled in to their new home and routines, introducing them to new people, and generally getting them comfortable with having totally new parents.

Andy and CJ had also had to deal with the scare concerning the photo's they found in the office, Andy and Sara's nightmares, the blood pressure scare, Andy's admittance of not being able to swim, everyone's poor communication skills with him in the beginning, and they'd both had Ecklie and officer Formanski looking at them with disdain, and sending a clear message that they were not liked, to deal with in their short time living in their new home.

Gil smiled proudly realizing to the full extent of what Andy and CJ had already overcome in such a short period of time, even though they had already had a lot to contend with over the last year with losing their biological Mother, being placed in a group home without a good prospective future ahead for them.

What really warmed his heart was how much Sara and he had become to really love the kids, now that they were a part of their lives, and he couldn't really imagine his life without them now.

The next big step for the new family to have to adjust to, was his return to work and the shift in his sleep/work schedules, also Andy and CJ were starting their new school tomorrow with some evident nerves showing from the pair, as they kept asking questions of their parents.

After a quick call to Catherine it was arranged for Gil to leave work a little earlier, pending on there not being a big case coming in during the shift, so that he could drive Sara, himself and the twins to their new school.

Gil had been to the lab a couple of times over the last weeks for an entomological call out for bodies with bugs, and of course the still open Jackson serial case, that seemed to be getting nowhere at present.

Going upstairs to say goodnight to the kids, he walked down stairs to collect his keys, wallet and cell phone shoving them in his pocket, then picking up his leather briefcase as Sara came up to him in the hallway to give him one last kiss and cuddle.

"I'll see you out honey" Sara said trying to smile her best, even though she was a little sad that he had to go back to work and leave her at home.

"Just to the door honey, then I want to hear you lock it, and set the alarm before I get in the car. Okay" Gil said giving her one last lingering kiss before releasing her from his embrace, and reached for the front door handle "Any problems what so ever sweetheart, and don't hesitate to call me. Okay " he said opening the door and stepping out on to the stoop as she leant against the frame.

She just smiled at him nodding.

"Sara I'm serious, anything, okay. And don't let me hear that you've been overdoing things. Get some sleep please. The sooner you get to sleep, the sooner I'll be home again okay" he said looking at her seriously.

"Okay, but it's not gonna be easy trying to sleep without you in that big bed, you know" she sighed heavily "I might just do some stuff on the computer for a while before I go up, and maybe get a quick snack too" she said smiling softly at his slightly shaking head.

Leaning in he gave her one last peck on the lips, then said "In, lock the door, and alarm honey" as he gently pushed her in the door way with a smile.

"Love you Gil, be safe honey" she said blowing him a kiss as she very reluctantly shut the door, and following his instructions.

Gil heard the lock engage, then a minute later the little bleeping of the house alarm being set made him relax a little as he turned to go to his car.

Walking into his office and depositing the briefcase on the floor by his desk, and the messages and assignment slips off Judy on his desk, he took his seat then glanced at the pile of his mail in the centre with disdain.

The hour that he had gone in earlier was spent going through his mail, answering e-mails and returning two quick phone calls, before he glanced at the clock and realized it was time to give out assignments.

Letting out a heavy sigh he just hoped his little embarrassing phone call to Al last week was not common knowledge throughout the lab yet, Judy and a few of the lab tech's he'd seen earlier seemed to treat him as usual, except for the greetings of 'Glad your back Grissom', 'Welcome back', and a 'Congratulations on your marriage Mr Grissom' from Judy.

Rising from his chair and grabbing the assignment slips, he decided he would nip any teasing in the bud from his team quickly, and get down to work in order to avoid the rest of the lab overhearing and finding out about his embarrassing mistake.

Entering the break room Greg, Nick, Warrick and Catherine were all seated in various places, as they looked up smirking and greeting their boss, as he went over to the counter to get himself a coffee "This your good stuff Greg?" Grissom asked turning to the young CSI.

"Yeah" was all he replied not meeting Grissom's eyes.

"Hey Griss" Warrick and Nick said to their boss in greeting.

"Interesting article in this months forensic weekly magazine guys" Catherine said looking at Warrick, who was shaking his head as Grissom had his back to the table.

"Yeah Catherine, what's it about?" Nick asked in an obviously set up tone.

Greg, Nick and Warrick were all sat at the table looking at each other as Catherine smirked "It's all about physical human stimuli being applied to the human body, and the possible adverse effects that could occur. It goes on to say that it could lead to the theory of a crime being committed, if intent to commit murder can be proven on the part of the second human giving the recipient the stimuli, if they had prior knowledge of a medical condition that could potentially cause death" she said in a professional tone.

Grissom groaned as his shoulders dropped, this was going to be a long shift he was sure.

"So what sort of stimuli are we talking about?" Greg asked trying to sound serious but a little snigger escaped at the end.

Deciding the conversation had gone on long enough Grissom took in a deep breath, turned with his coffee saying "Enough. Lets get down to work people" he said in his supervisor tone as he took his seat and looked at the slips.

They all took his tone to mean, end of teasing, no games, no more chat, simply get down to work, now.

"Greg, Warrick hit and run out at Henderson, Sofia is waiting for you" he said handing Warrick the slip.

"I'm driving" Warrick stated to Greg before shooting a glare at Catherine for winding the boss up.

"Awwww I never get to drive" Greg whined on their way out the room.

"Nick you have a 419 just off the strip, address is on here" he said handing the slip to Nick, as the Texan stood and took it smiling happily "Vartann is there already"

"Later guys" Nick said bouncing out of the room grinning.

Gil turned to Catherine who just smirked at her friend "Now Catherine. What do we have for you tonight, paperwork, cold case or decomp! What shall it be?" he taunted now they were all alone in the room "You do know I could decide to assign you all the decomps for months to come, don't you​" he said smirking back at her.

"Is that a threat Gil? because if it is, you know I don't always play nice myself?" she said still smirking at him.

"No, I'm merely just stating a fact Catherine" he said hoping she got the hidden meaning to his words of '_You scrub my back and I'll scrub yours_'.

"So let me get this straight. What your really saying is, if I give up teasing you, and keep quiet about your little embarrassing enquiry to Doc Robbin's, then I won't get any decomps for a while. Am I right Gil?" Catherine asked, but already for a come back to his answer.

"You could say that's what I might be implying" Gil said grinning that she had got his meaning.

"Okay, you win this one, this time Gil, I won't say another word on the subject" she grinned watching Gil frown at her reply "Besides, I'm not the one you need to be worrying about. Jim just can't wait to catch up with you" she added smugly.

Gil groaned at the very thought of seeing the police captain, then had to smile a little at Catherine's clever come back.

Shaking his head he then decided to get down to the business at hand, work "Okay, tonight you and I are going to take another look at the Jackson serial case, and go back and look over at all the statements, re-look at the evidence and the photo's to see if we may have missed anything" he stood up to let her know he was ready to start work.

"You coming?" he said walking to the door to go to his office for the Jackson case file.

"Yeah. You want a refill?" she asked indicating to her cup as she made over towards the coffee pot.

"Yes. I''ll just go get the file and the key for the layout room.

Towards the end of shift Greg and Warrick walked in to the layout room "We got the driver for the hit and run. The kid died in while in surgery, so Sofia arrested him, and he is now down in lock up until he sobers up, and we can interview him. We've done most of the processing of our evidence, but we are waiting on some results from Hodges" Warrick told Grissom.

"We have enough so far to secure a conviction, so we don't really need a confession, but it would be a bonus if we can get it" Greg added looking pleased at the prospect of closing their case on their next shift.

"Good work guys" Grissom said glancing at the room clock and seeing it was near to the end of shift "Okay get your paperwork sorted, then you can head off home" he said as they nodded and walked to the door.

"See you next shift Griss" Warrick said as he left.

"Later guys" Greg said cheerfully bouncing out of the room still full of energy.

As Gil picked up the magnifying glass to carry on taking a closer look at the crime scene photo's, as Catherine let out a long sigh.

"Well I've not found anything new in any of the police statements" Catherine said as she sat back from the counter rolling her shoulders, to ease some of the stiffness that had developed with sitting in the same position for too long.

She looked up at the clock "If nothing comes in next shift that the whole team isn't required to attend, then I'll take another look at all the evidence piece by piece" she said now standing "Okay if I get going, I said I would make Lindsey pancakes for breakfast if I didn't get held up here this morning" she finished and put all the statements back in the file.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on Nick to give me a call to say how his interrogation went with his suspect, then I'm heading on home myself" he said looking a little tired at having nearly finished his first shift back in one piece without running into Jim or Al.

An hour later Gil walked into his home to find the kids and Sara dressed and ready to head off to the school, so after grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge, and cold piece of pancake soaked in syrup from one of the kids discarded plates, he made back outside to his car where everyone was ready to go.

_**A/N **I tried not to be too brutal with speeding up the story time line in this chapter, so I hope it fit in well, but it will now pick up a bit more, and rather than chapters centred around daily events I will now skip days and, or weeks and cover specific things happening with the family and team. There are a lot more twists and turns to come, I am just bursting with ideas for future chapters, and scenarios for some of the different characters. _

Please take the time to leave a review, they are a valuable tool to the writer in getting a feel of how the story is progressing.


	119. Chapter 119

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, I really do appreciate you all taking the time to leave me one._

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 119 - Authors note:**

Tomorrows chapter will be the last chapter for the next two weeks, as I have decided to take a short break from writing my stories to take a rest and try and soak up some of the rarely seen sun that we get in the UK. I am also using the time to write down some notes for plots and idea's for future chapters of the story, because I still have a great many ideas rattling around in my brain screaming to get on to the screen.

I love being able to play around with the characters and the story, this after all is my baby! So I do promise you that I will continue on with it, and fully intend to finish it at some point. My dedication to finishing this story will always be first and foremost.

Some of the next two weeks will also be spent constructing a new GSR Addicts web site that I have just started with over 20 pages, that are either already constructed or under construction at present. If you would like to view it, please either e-mail me or PM me for the link to the site.

I really am SORRY to disappoint all you wonderful readers out there, who have given me great support throughout writing the story, with my short break in the story. But I feel it would be very beneficial to the rest of the story if I come back refreshed and recharged.

I only started writing fan fiction in October last year, and have wrote continually since then posting most weekly days until more recently, whilst also posting other stories as well, so I would really appreciate your patience until I post the next new chapter after my break on Monday June 2nd.

Don't forget tomorrows chapter that will be posted as usual.

Thank you for staying with the story, it means a lot to me.

Have fun and be happy! lol


	120. Chapter 120

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**_ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, they offer great encouragement to keep on writing, and are always very much appreciated. Also thank you for your understanding. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 120 Twins start School**

Andy and CJ were both very quiet in the back of the car on the journey to their new school, as Gil and Sara held hands over the centre console and the radio played out some local radio station that was giving out traffic news.

The kids signed to each other quietly in the back seat, and checked their cell phone battery lives, so if they were separated and needed each other they could send a text message, then they looked through the school supplies once more checking that they had everything they would need.

"So how was your first night back?" Sara asked her husband.

"Fairly quiet really. Catherine and I went back over some of the stuff in the Jackson serial case, while the others went out in the field on cases. We are going to go back over the evidence collected from the various crime scenes of the kids tonight, that's if nothing else comes in" Gil said as he waited at the traffic lights and turned to her and gave a tired smile.

"You look tired honey, we can skip us going out for breakfast if you want, so we can just get home, and you can get some sleep" she offered seeing how tired he looked.

"Okay, that's if you really don't mind. I could make us some omelettes" He said pulling away from the lights.

"No I don't mind at all. You know I love your omelettes, and so does the bug" Sara said amused rubbing the baby bump, remembering the last time he made her and the kids omelettes and she had poured honey on hers, putting everyone of theirs.

"We got any honey left at home?" she asked sheepishly.

Gil groaned at the idea of honey and eggs again "Uh huh, I got a bulk buy of it for you, when the kids and I did the grocery shop" he turned to grin at her "We also got you large jars of pickles, beetroot, and a large box of snickers, since I'll be at work at night and you won't be able to get them if you run out. Okay" he said pleased with his own for thought.

"Thank you honey, for being so thoughtful about the bugs needs"Sara said grinning back and catching his eye roll, the running joke of the Grissom household now was, that it was the babybug who wanted all the weird food combinations, and not Sara herself.

"Hey, and don't think I haven't seen you sneak smelling that bar of baby soap that you have hidden in your purse, or the one in your night stand" he said smirking and raising an eyebrow at her shocked look "Oh yeah Mrs Grissom, busted. I've seen you when you don't think anyone's looking" he chuckled at her.

Sara flushed a little at being caught, and she gave a slightly shy smile at her husband "I can't help it Gil, I love the smell, and it's just soooooooo,...Nice and comforting to smell it all the time" she said pathetically with a pout.

"I think I'm addicted to baby soap" she admitted a little self loathing, glancing around quickly to the back seat to see if the kids had heard her little confession, but they hadn't.

Gil let out a loud laugh "Honey I don't think there is any real harm in it. If there was anything bad for the baby in the soap, it wouldn't be marketable as a baby product, now would it" he said raining in his laughter at seeing the self loathing quickly flash in her eyes.

"Besides I don't think there are any 'Baby soap addiction therapy groups' in Vegas" he teased light-heartedly hoping to cheer her up, her pregnancy hormones seemed to be really making an appearance in the last couple of days, making her more susceptible to almost being on the verge of weeping one minute, and then looking like she was about to flare in temper the next.

Making a mental note to do some more research on pregnancy hormones, and what could be done to hopefully alleviate their effects on Sara's current shifts in emotions, he clasped his hand with hers and gave it a soft squeeze smiling at her.

Sara gave him a small nervous smile before saying to him "You won't tell anyone about it will you Gil?" she looked at him awaiting his reply.

Looking at her quickly before returning his gaze to the road "Not if you don't want me too Sara. But it's nothing to be ashamed about, you know" he paused before adding "It's just an unusual pregnancy craving that's all. Everyone will understand about it honey" he tried to reassure her.

"It's just...I don't want to be the pregnant freak lady who sniffs baby soap, and eats gross food combinations putting everyone off their food" she said a bit dejectedly.

"Oh honey, you'll never be looked on like that by any of our friends and family ever. Your just being a normal, and might I add very beautiful and radiant pregnant woman, who is experiencing this for the very first time, and your just not used to the effects of the pregnancy on your body is all" he offered in reassurance to her, as he released her hand and pulled up in the School parking lot putting the car in park, then turning around to the back seat with a Fatherly smile on his face.

All getting out of the car, and the kids grabbing their back packs slowly, Gil could clearly see the nerves and apprehension radiating from Andy and CJ as they came to stand next to their parents looking up at them both.

"/You ready for this you two?/" Gil asked them, he wasn't going to push them into attending school yet, if he felt that they really were not ready to be doing so, seeing as they had already had a lot of adjustments to cope with recently, but it was a natural progressive step in their lives that they would have to get used to at some point, and the sooner the kids settled into the school routine and made new friends the better in his opinion.

He believed the new school routine could only serve to be beneficial to them all as a family, and the adjustment that the family would have to make would take time for everyone to get used to. So he had silently vowed to himself, to help gently ease Andy and CJ into the educational system and the intriguing world of learning at the pace that the kids felt best with, and he would also find a comfortable routine that Sara and he could adjust to, that fit in nicely while the kids were attending school.

"Uh huh" Andy said nodding, trying to look brave and confident, but struggled not to show his ever present nerves to his parents.

CJ glanced nervously towards the schools main entrance doors, before looking to her brother and receiving a slight nod and smile from him, she smiled as confidently as she could muster, and looked at her parents to answer "/Yeah, we'll be okay/" she said, then added to her slightly frowning and worried parents "/Really, we''ll be fine, Don't worry/"

Sara smiled softly at her daughter being so brave, and trying to ease Gil and her in to not worrying too much "/I'm so proud of you two, right now/" She said as she gathered them both together in an embrace before kissing the tops of their heads.

"/Me too/" Gil said rubbing his hand fondly through both of their heads of hair, then added now in protective Father mode "/Have you both got your watches and cell phones with you?/" he had told them the evening before that if either of them wanted to contact Sara or him by calling or texting in Andy's case, at any time that they could, so long as the school approved and it didn't disrupt classes.

Receiving affirmative nods and slightly less nervous smiles off the kids, Gil grinned "/Lets get going then/" he said as he grasped Sara hand to lead her the short distance to the main doors.

Both parents offered their spare hands to the kids in support, but both Andy and CJ shook their heads quickly, a little embarrassed at the thought of holding a parents hand on entering their new school, at their age.

Their Mom and Dad both chuckled a little in understanding of the kids reluctance to now hold their hands in public.

Reaching the reception area of the school and stating who they all were to the receptionist, the woman signalled to them to take a seat while she quickly called the assistant principles office.

Coming out of her office Mrs Mayweather greeted the family with a friendly smile as everyone said 'hello' again, and she led them down one of the busy corridors that was now bustling noisily with students going to their classes.

"Mr and Mrs Grissom, Andrew and Christina will be placed in the same classes together for their first semester so they can get used to the school together, and feel more comfortable settling in. Then at the end of the semester we will review how they have both been doing generally in the school environment, and academically before making any further decisions about their future education. We will of course call you into school to discuss the review and possible changes that we may make, as we will, and if we run into any problems, or have any concerns about the children" Mrs Mayweather said as they approached one of the class room doors.

"Thank you, if there are any problems at home at all that might affect their schooling we will be sure to let you know too" Grissom said as they all came to a stop.

"Thank you. Good parent/school communication is a valuable tool in ensuing a successful education for children" Mrs Mayweather added.

Looking at the parents and smiling the assistant principle said "This will be Andrew and Christina's home room, with Mrs Dunn, and we already have the ASL tutor, Dexter Cook waiting inside ready to begin with them" she smiled then looked at the twins.

"Would you like to say goodbye to your parents, then I can take you inside and introduce you to everyone" she said cheerfully, as she watched CJ sign her words to her brother.

Nodding both the kids turned to their Mom and Dad as CJ then gave them a quick hug around the waist "Your coming to pick us up later right" she said looking up at her Dad for confirmation.

"You bet we are" Gil said smiling proudly into the hug.

Andy did the same but held on to Sara a little longer as she ran her hand over his hair to smooth down his curls, then pulled away to sign /See you later Mom, Dad/

"/Have a fun day kids/" Sara said as her eyes misted a little, she was a little taken aback, as she felt her Motherly emotions rising rapidly at saying goodbye to them on their first day at school.

Gil placed his arm gently around her waist ready to lead her down the corridor, and out of the school premisses, as the classroom door was opened by Mrs Mayweather.

Gil mouthed 'Love you' and winked at the kids, as Sara and he watched them walk in to the room behind the assistant principle, but he felt a slight tug at his heartstrings when he turned to look at Sara who was quickly swiping at her eyes to try to hide her tears.

Seeing her tears Gil tightened his hold on her waist and leaned in close to her ear and whispered "Come on honey, they'll be okay, don't get upset" as he led her slowly out of the school.

"I know" Sara's quiet emotionally choked voice replied.

Helping her into the car and fastening her seatbelt, he kissed her temple before going around the other side and getting in "You okay now honey?" Gil asked concerned at her tears still threatening to keep breaking free.

Sniffling a little she looked at him with a soft smile "Yeah" she swallowed hard "Wow, I just don't know where the tears came from all of a sudden" she replied feeling a bit foolish.

Reaching over to her he pulled her into a loving embrace as he kissed the side of her head and said "It's okay to cry honey, it's a very emotional time for you, for both of us. It got to me too, saying goodbye to them on their first day away from us at school" he reasoned as he pulled back from her and wiped her wet cheeks with the back of his knuckles "Ready to go home?" he asked.

Smiling lovingly at his ever increasing support of her through their pregnancy, and life in general, Sara collected herself and replied "Yeah, lets go home honey"

"Okay" he smiled and started the engine and driving out of the lot, grasping her smaller hand in his much larger warm one.

_**A/N** One of my serious cravings when I was pregnant with two of my kids, was smelling Johnson's baby soap (Johnson's is a big name baby brand in the UK, that has a long standing tradition with our family, which started with My Mum using their products on us as babies. I used to have to carry one around with me all the time, and have them scattered around my home, so I had a ready supply to sniff. Please don't laugh! and if you think that is weird, one of my sisters had a craving for sniffing fresh rubber, and one used to chew on match sticks, with exception to the ends that strike & flame! I know very little about the American education system so please excuse any errors I make in reference to the twins schooling. Back in two weeks, take care!_

Please take the time to leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter. I would really appreciate it.


	121. Chapter 121

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1. Nor do I own Nintendo Wii, so please don't sue me please (Hope to get a console for my birthday, I absolutely love playing on them) _

_**A/N –**_ _Hey! I'm back guys, and glad to be. I'm well rested and ready to get on with the story._ _I hope you will continue to enjoy the story because I have lots in store for all the characters, along with some new ones I will be adding._ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, they are always very much appreciated, also thank you to all the other readers out there following the story too. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 121 Got homework the first day**

Gil and Sara had returned home eaten breakfast and the couple had gone to bed, after an hour Sara got up leaving Gil to sleep while she decided to do some Laundry and other jobs around the house.

Several hours later a still half asleep Gil shuffled into the family room in his boxers and open robe, with his bed head hair as he rubbed his eyes to clear them "Do you want a cup of tea honey?" Gil asked as he bent over the couch to give Sara a kiss on her temple as she sat with her legs up reading her pregnancy book.

"I can do it Gil, you sit down honey, you still look tired" Sara offered lowering her feet to the floor.

"No.You stay there sweetheart, I'll get it. Besides you should be taking things easy" he said with a mildly pointed look at her.

"What?" she questioned a little apprehensive at his raised eyebrow.

"You only slept in bed for about an hour, then I heard you doing the chores down here honey. I've told you that the kids and I can handle anything that needs doing around here" he said trying to convey to her again that she really does need to rest up as much as she can.

Sara sighed heavily "Gil, I'm gonna go crazy if I can't even do any of the chores around the house too" she whined.

Coming around the couch to sit beside her and putting his arm around her shoulders and bringing her close to him, he said "I know your starting to go stir crazy sweetheart, but you have to rest up and stay off your feet for your own health, and the bugs" he paused to kiss her head and place his unoccupied hand on the baby bump so he could gently stroke it "I tell you what, give me a day or two to come up with some idea's to keep you occupied at home, and I will make sure it's something to keep your mind busy. Okay" he paused then added "But you have to promise me to stay off your feet as much as you can"

"Gillllllllllllll" Sara whined then huffed out "Okay" and pouted.

Leaning down and kissing her tenderly,he then released her and stood up "Now I'll get those drinks for us" he glanced at the rooms clock before looking back at her as he reached the door "We only have an hour before we pick the kids up, so I'm gonna jump in the shower when I've made the drinks, okay" he said going to the kitchen.

An hour later they were stood near the schools entrance as the students piled out of the building, suddenly CJ ran up to them both grinning widely "Mom, Dad this school is so cool you know, and I made loads of friends today, Katie, Sophie, Sky, Indiana, Olivia, Becca, they are sooooooo nice to me, and...and oh yeah Jessica. Oh man will Andy be ticked that this is Jessica's school too. I haven't seen Andy for a while, so I'm not sure if he knows yet" she said excitedly getting out of breath speaking so quickly.

Gil and Sara smiled down happily at CJ who had obviously had a good first day at school "So we take it that you want to come back tomorrow" Gil teased her.

"You bet, Becca is gonna bring in a few CD's that I can borrow tomorrow" CJ happily announced as she bounced on her feet, then the smile dimmed a little "Oh and we got homework, can you believe that on or first day too" she said adjusting the backpack on her shoulder.

"Are we set to go" came Andy's loud monotone voice from the side of Sara making her jump slightly.

All three turned to see Andy looking impatient as Jessica stood close to his side grinning "Hi Mr and Mrs Grissom, I've been looking after Andy and showing him around the school today" Jessica said beaming at the boys parents.

"/Thank you Jessica, that's very kind of you/" Sara said looking amused, then turning to Gil raising her eyebrows.

"Oh it's no trouble Mrs Grissom. My Mom and Dad have signed me up for some ASL sessions too, so that me and Andy can talk to each other easier than I can now" she beamed looking at Andy then nudging him to look up at her, which he did with a resigned look and letting out a long sigh.

/Can we go now/ Andy signed to his parents quickly before turning around to go in the direction of where the car was most likely parked.

Both Gil and Sara chuckled as they followed the three kids out of the school compound, watching as Jessica linked arms with CJ giggling as Andy stomped off in the front.

Jessica ran over to her mother pulling her over to the Grissom's car introducing everyone, and embarrassing Andy further as she gushed talking about him to her Mom, before each family drove off home.

Stomping into the house and going up stairs to his room sulking Andy flopped down on his bed, and was joined by Hank jumping up besides him and licking his face excitedly "Miss me did you buddy?" Andy asked the dog who always seemed to be able to sense when the boy was a bit down.

"I'm just going to go up and have a quick word with Andy. Then I'll make a start on dinner" Gil said walking off up the stairs as Sara and CJ walked into the kitchen.

Gil slowly opened Andy's bedroom door to see him laid on his bed rubbing Hanks tummy briskly /Hey son, you okay?/ Gil asked.

Letting out a heavy breath then sitting up so he could sign, Andy signed /Yeah...It's just Jessica has been following me around all afternoon/ he looked at his Dad as he sat on the boys bed facing him.

/That's because she likes you, and she was trying to help you settle in at school today/ Gil offered his son in sympathy, knowing full well the girl really liked Andy and had clearly showed it since the first time they had met.

/Yeah I know, but.../ Andy paused before continuing, not sure how to say what he wanted to say /She kept...Touching me all day/ he signed with a small pause in between the signs.

Gil's eyebrows hit his hairline in shock at his sons words, then a worried frown creased his forehead at the implication of the words _Shit! I could do with Sara's help on this one. What the hell do I say now. Think like a parent Gil. Surely the girl wouldn't be sexually active at 12 years old. Would she? Shit I'm not ready for the Father to son, birds and the bees talk yet, it's too soon. _Letting out a long sigh _I'm too old for this, and I'm gonna have to do it all again with the bug, _he thought as he felt a little panicked at the situation.

Andy seeing his Dads shock and worry, realized he had not explained properly /No! No, what I mean is, she kept grabbing my arm to get my attention, or she would grab my chin to make me look at her, and she kept linking her arm through mine all the time/ Andy signed watching the relief in his Dads posture clearly.

Gil gave a half smirk in understanding that Andy had understood to a certain extent his worry at the boys initial statement /That's only natural for her to do son, until she learns how to sign to you/ he paused then added /I'm afraid most people that haven't been around a deaf person don't know how to act or communicate to a deaf person, so they have a tendency to use physical prompts if they genuinely want to try to make a connection. It may not be the best approach for the deaf person, but I guess that it is better than being mocked or bullied for being deaf/ Gil reasoned with his son.

/Yeah, I guess your right/ Andy said in understanding, and giving a small smile to his Dad who could always explain to him in a way he would best understand anything.

/I am right, and when Jessica learns how to sign to you, she most likely wont need to keep touching you to get your attention. Okay/ Gil said seeing Andy was happier now.

"Uh huh" Andy said smiling now.

/So did you make any new friends today at school?/ Gil asked.

Andy grinned /Yeah, Corey and Freddie, and they both like science too, they don't like sports, but they love computer stuff like me. Freddie even has his own Wii /Andy said excitedly.

Gil questioned with a frown /Wii?/

Andy went on to explain what a Wii was to his Dad, then later he went down stairs to read sat huddled up to Sara, their first piece of homework was to read two chapters from the schools, Romeo and Juliet book for their English literature class.

The family ate dinner then settled again in the family room, most of them reading, but CJ had the TV on low watching some music show.

A knock sounded on the door and Andy reached for his alert pager to switch it off, then jumped up "I'll get it" he said forgetting to sign like his Dad had asked him to do as much as possible for practice.

_**A/N** For those of you who asked me for a link to the new GSR site i have created, i am sorry that i didn't know that the link wouldn't send by messaging. Being aware of this now! If you wish to visit the site i have added a link on to my profile page, so if you click on my home page link, it will take you directly to 'The Home of the CSI/GSR Addict' site. Have fun be happy!_

Please take the time to leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	122. Chapter 122

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1. Nor do I own the rights to the film 'When Harry met Sally' or Meg Ryan I was just borrowing them for this story so please don't sue me. I do own the DVD of the film though!_

_**A/N -**_ _I hope you are all still enjoying the story._ _Thank you to every one who left me a review for the last chapter, they offer great encouragement to me to keep on writing, and are always very much appreciated. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 122 Grandpa tease**

Andy answered the door to a beaming Jim Brass who loudly said and signed slowly "/Hi Andy. Your Dad in?/" as he then grabbed the bag from his jacket pocket.

Gil groaned loudly in the family room hearing the police captains voice from the hallway. He had been lucky enough to have avoided seeing his friend on his first night back, mind you the fact that he hid in either his office or one of the layout rooms helped.

By giving the other cases to the other CSI's and Catherine and he looking over the Jackson case again, he hadn't had to go down to autopsy either, so he had not even seen Al yet for his no doubt subtle teasing, but he had managed to curb Catherine future remarks hopefully.

Walking into the family room with his arm around Andy's shoulders, and grinning wickedly, Jim took in the sight of Sara with her back up against Gil's chest, he semi sat up with his feet on the floor knees to the side, as Sara had her feet up, both looked very comfortable on the couch holding books.

Saying hi to Sara and CJ first, Jim then turned his attention to his intended target of his reason for the visit "Stimulating reading Gil?" Jim asked wiggling his eyebrows grinning, he couldn't help himself, he knew Gil most likely had been keeping a low profile to avoid his keen teasing.

Jim also knew that with the kids present in the room he had to be very careful with his words, making sure they didn't catch on to them discussing something sex related, even though both Andy and CJ were extremely intelligent they may catch on to the topic of the his teasing.

"Here, I got you both this to watch. There's a very good scene with Meg Ryan in a diner that you might find interesting" Jim said as he handed the bag to Sara.

Sara pulled the 'When Harry met Sally' DVD out of the bag, and laughed as she looked at Gil, who didn't have a clue what the reference to the film was all about, he'd never watched it before.

Quietly Sara said "La Petit mork" to Gil hoping CJ didn't know French.

Gil gave Jim a sarcastic smile, before pointedly looking at the kids then back at his friend as if to say 'Children present' "Funny guy today are we Jim? What happened to being just a cop?" Gil shot at his friend.

_Oh this is way too easy, the guy walks into it every time_ Jim thought with the grin staying plastered to his face "Oh, I hear you too can be a pretty funny guy occasionally" he said with a chuckle, which Sara matched as she feigned going back to reading her book.

Gil gave Sara a playful nudge of the shoulder, then sighed heavily because he realized he was going to have to take the teasing on the chin, and grin and bare it, because Jim certainly wasn't going to miss out on any opportunity to rib him.

Pushing Sara forward gently so he could stand up, he leaned into her ear before rising and whispered "Come rescue me in ten minutes sweetheart" kissing her cheek to emphasize his words, then he turned to Jim "Drink Jim?"

"You betcha" Jim replied happily following Gil out the room to the kitchen.

"Can't offer you coffee sorry, as you know the smell makes Sara nauseous" Gil said placing the kettle on the stove and putting a light under it "There's beer, water, OJ and apple juice" he said as he prepared Sara's china cup and a mug for himself, then reached into the fridge to get the kids an OJ each.

"Tea's fine" Jim said, then added "Seen Al yet?"

Gil sighed heavily as he went about making the drinks with his back to his friend "No. Catherine and I were busy re-checking over all the Jackson case stuff last night, to see if we may have missed anything important"

"Ahhhhhh. So you were hidden in one of the layout rooms then, and not locked in your office pretending to do paperwork" Jim teased.

"I wasn't hiding, I was busy Jim" Gil said a little indignantly as he turned and passed a cup of tea over to Jim.

"Okay, if you say so buddy" Jim said then took a sip at his drink.

"I do say so" Gil said picking up his own cup and bringing it to his lips.

"So, you been trying to confirm Al's answer to your question, because you know buddy it's far less trouble to just get a divorce than try to bump the Mrs off these days" Jim said chuckling.

Gil smiled at him sarcastically "Sara and I happen to be very happily married, and love each other like no other, Jim. And the question was originally posed by Sara anyway" he said matter of factly.

"Oh yeah, I believe that one Gil" Jim chuckled as Sara walked into the kitchen.

"Stop teasing my husband Jim" Sara said jovially as she kissed Gil's cheek then picked up her cup of tea.

"Oh, no way Cookie, not on this one" Jim said grinning mischievously "Besides he was just telling me it was you who originally asked the question" he said stirring things up a little.

Sara quickly glanced at her new husband with a shocked expression "I only asked you the question out of pure curiosity, I didn't expect you to ask the whole damn lab Gil" Sara said panicked a little that everyone would think she got Gil to ask on her behalf.

"I didn't ask the whole lab honey, I only asked Al. How was I to know that I was being set up by him, and that he had a captive audience when I spoke to him" Gil said in his own defence.

Jim chuckled as he watched the exchange.

"Well I did warn you not to ask anyone, and especially while we were still on our honeymoon" Sara said exasperatedly, then paused.

She added a little mockingly as she turned to glare at Jim who was chuckling "But oh no, Gilbert here, didn't like the idea that I had stumped him with a question, so he had to find out the answer ASAP, so he could stop me from gloating over the fact"

Gil let out a long heavy sigh, "I know you did honey" he knew it was his own fault that he had gotten into this mess, so he couldn't argue with her statement because she was absolutely right.

"The whole lab doesn't know" Jim added to the discussion as the couple looked at him as if to say 'Stay out of this Jim', then continued to look at one another.

"Yet" Jim added after a slight pause, as the two whipped their heads back to his grinning face.

"You wouldn't dare" Sara warned Jim with a fiery glare, then moving her eyes from his she noticed something just under his jaw line, that she had missed previously which brought an immediate wicked grin to her face, as she also remembered the chocolate body fondue that she had seen him once trying to build up the courage to purchase.

Both Jim and Gil frowned at her swift change of facial expression.

Putting her cup down on the counter, Sara stepped up to her husband and put her arm around his waist as he put his arm around her shoulder "Oh I don't think we need to be worrying about your little mishap getting around the lab via our good friend James" she crooned with a mischievous glint in her eye as she first looked at Gil then pointedly at Jim.

Jim's frown lines deepened with worry now, not sure where she was going with this, and knowing how intelligent the woman was, that no doubt by the glint in her eyes, she would have him by the balls so to speak "And how do you get to that conclusion Cookie?" he hesitantly asked desperately wanting to get this over with.

"Gil honey, have you noticed anything different about our stoic captain today?" she asked grinning.

Frowning at her a little confused, Gil then seemed to question her with his eyes as he then turned to scrutinize his friend in more detail, until he saw what she was meaning, and grinned smugly "Ah! Why yes my dear. It's your discovery, you take it from here hun" he said chuckling now.

Jim squirmed at their scrutiny and smug looking grins as he picked up his cup and took a nervous gulp of the warm liquid that felt like he was swallowing a stone.

Sara was really enjoying herself now and Jim could see it in her features as she released her arm from Gil's waist and stepped up to him close, bringing up her hand she rubbed two fingers along his jawline and pulled them back for Jim to see "Forget to wash today Jim?" she simply said gloating.

Jim saw the deep red lipstick smudged on Sara's fingertips, then closed his eyes and groaned in defeat, metaphorically she had a grip of his balls now.

Letting out a long sigh, then his mouth opened and shut several times as he searched for something to say, he then let out a low almost imperceptible growl sound "What of it?" he said trying to convey that he wasn't that bothered by the discovery, as he tried to rub away the lipstick trace.

Sara now laughed, she had him right where she wanted him and her husband joined in knowing that Jim was faking bravado with his comment.

Stepping back into Gil's loose embrace, she kissed him gently on the lips then turned back to Jim ready to deliver her victory piece "Have you by any chance forgotten what I saw you trying to build up the courage to buy the other week in the mall Jim?"

Ouch! Jim could feel the squeeze of his balls being clenched tightly in her grasp metaphorically, as he groaned out "No!" completely defeated.

"So I take it that you will now be leaving my husband alone, and there will be no further teasing?" Sara asked smugly.

"Yessss" Jim answered reluctantly, disappointed that he didn't now have the power to taunt and tease his friend.

"And the gossip mill at the lab wont be hearing about it from you either I take it" she said loving that she had saved her husbands blushes, and got one over on her pseudo Father.

"No" Jim said as a smirk then crept on his face at what he had just realized "But that wont stop Greg, Catherine or Al spreading the news" he said now gaining what he thought was the upper hand again.

Gil looked a little panicked at Sara now, but he then said "Catherine wont be saying anything, I have sorted that out" then he continued to look worried at her.

Smiling Sara added "Greg's taken care of too. I sent him a warning text just after you told me about what had happened, so he wont be saying a word. Which just leaves AL"

Rubbing his hands together gleefully Jim grinned "I wonder if Al is still at the lab right now?" he said making towards the door to go.

"Gil, I think a call to Al at home may be in order to save any further blushed and teasing, don't you think?" Sara said picking up the kitchen home phone and handing it to Gil.

Sighing Gil took the phone and looked at it wincing at what he was about to do.

"I guess this is a good time for me to leave right now" Jim said chuckling at Gil's impending task "Enjoy the film" he added.

"Yeah, see you Jim. Thanks for the movie, and don't forget our little chat here today" Sara said pointedly at him.

"Okay you've got my word. Bye Gil, Cookie" Jim called out as he left.

Dialling Al's number Gil was put at ease to hear that no one was answering, as he then placed the handset down and Sara spoke "Your gonna have to speak to him at some point Gil" she kissed his cheek then walked off back into the family room to rejoin the kids.

_**A/N** The French phrase 'La Petit mork' means little death/Orgasm. Anyone who hasn't seen the scene from the film that I was referring to with Meg Ryan, should go watch it, as it really is quite funny._

_**A/N2** – Do any of you remember me asking you if you a while back if you knew of a story that was the first one I read on ? Well if you do, a kind person managed to find it for me, and it is called 'Saving all the stars' Authored by Aydin's one'. It really is a wonderful story, and well worth reading, I'm off to read it right now!_

Please take the time to leave a review as they are a valuable tool to writers in determining how their story is progressing.


	123. Chapter 123

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1. Nor do I own Nintendo Wii, or anything to do with it._

_**A/N -**_ _I hope you are all still enjoying the story._ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, they are always very much appreciated, and thank you too to all the other readers out there following the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes remain mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 123 The last month.**

The last month had flown by pretty quickly, Gil had managed to speak with Al awkwardly, about him not repeating what had taken place with his phone call to him while on his honeymoon, and an understanding was reached between the two.

Andy and CJ were settling in nicely to their new school and the routine of it all, they were coping well with the communication issues, the extra ASL classes, and the homework issued to them, and both had made several new friends each.

CJ had her two new best friends Jessica and Becca ,who were constantly on the phone to her, or when allowed, instant messaging on the computer. At any given opportunity the girls would giggle, and talk excitedly about music and the latest heart throb to have brought out a new record in the charts.

She had asked her parents a couple of times if she could go on a sleep over at either of the two girls houses, and was eventually allowed to stay at Jessica's overnight after meeting her Mother previously, then meeting both parents and staying for a quick chat and drink before leaving CJ in their capable hands.

Sara and Gil had yet to meet Becca's parents before they would allow a sleepover for their daughter.

Corey and Freddie had become good friends with Andy almost immediately, both now taking ASL tuition classes so they could communicate better with their new buddy, and share interesting new knowledge they were learning all about science.

Freddie had even had lunch one weekend with the Grissom's, the two best friends had played most of the afternoon on Freddie's Wii as they pranced around the family room with the console controllers mimicking bowling or, boxing playing on the screen.

Jessica as always called around to spend some time with CJ compiling a new music compilation that a group of the girls at school were making their own dance routine to, and the two girls ended up playing on the Wii with the boys reluctance.

A sleep over at the Grissom's house was planned for the coming weeks, for Andy to experience his first ever sleep over with his two best friends, even though the boy was still a little nervous at the prospect of spending a whole night trying to entertain his two pals.

The nightmares that Andy had been having at the beginning of his stay with the Gil and Sara had now disappeared altogether, and as his and CJ's ALS skills had improved immensely, along with other friends and family learning it as well, the boys confidence seemed to grow and he flourished into a seemingly very happy little boy.

Although it was apparent from the early days that CJ had a bit of a cheeky and often mischievous side, and knew how to get the her Dad, the team and Grandpa Jim to do what she wanted, with her cute smiles and show of affection towards them. Andy's occasional cheeky side came out when either Greg, Nick or Warrick were around, and his fierce competitive side was always on show when he interacted with Greg particularly, the two always baiting and teasing each other.

The core of the night shift team, Jim, Archie, Jessica and the new school friends, were all now regular visitors to the Grissom household to spend time with either the kids, their parents, or just Sara when Gil was at work or sleeping.

There was even a BBQ day arranged for the following weekend so that Jim, Warrick, Nick and Greg could help Grissom decorate the twins bedrooms in their chosen themes, then they would be making a start on the babybug's nursery now that the furniture had been delivered.

All the family fell in to a nice daily routine, Gil going to work at night and sleeping in the mornings, the kids attending school catching the school bus every day, and coming home excited wanting to share their new found knowledge, and news of the day. Sara had a few regular visitors to entertain, the case files to read and new books ordered over the internet to read, and her laptop to surf on.

Gil and Sara had visited their lawyer to sign all the necessary paperwork now that they were married, their wills had been updated to include the twins and their soon to be born son, the financial and banking details were all sorted out, along with insurance policies updating.

After covering all the other paperwork and stuff that the now married couple saw as a standard procedure, they had then started to discuss Andy and CJ's legal paperwork, and how Sara and Gil wanted for the twins to not only be seen to be their children by hearsay, but officially and legal on paper too, with their surnames being changed to Grissom on all documentation.

Gil was not listed on the birth certificates as the twins biological Father, so he and the twins had undergone independent DNA testing required by the courts to determine parentage, even though their lawyer submitted the odd results that the LVPD crime lab test had produced. Andy's birth certificate was changed by court order to reflect the found results, but CJ's was not altered.

Sara's official adoption of Andy was now nearing a speedy completion now that she was Gil's wife, and she had undergone all the interviews and background checks needed, and sailed through them with flying colours.

It quickly became apparent that they had come upon a major problem relating to CJ's adoption, because firstly it would mean having to reveal to the little girl that her and Andy were only half siblings, and then that Gil was not her biological Father as the girl had been led to believe.

The worst of the matter for the couple was the fact that when they would have to explained the reasoning for this new information, being the fact that their mother had slept with two different men in a short period of time, in effect tarnishing her mothers reputation.

Raising new worries and concerns for the situation for the couple and the kids, and the possible future impact on CJ finding out what could be envisioned as devastating news to her. The couple decided with the help of the lawyer to put a hold on Gil's adoption of CJ for a month, so that they could re-evaluate whether to continue or not with it, which would be one of the biggest decisions the couple would have to make in their new marriage.

It was recommended to proceed with Sara's adoption of CJ, as this wouldn't cause any of them any problems as it was similar to her adoption of Andy, and would soon reach a completion very soon, making Sara their official and legal Mother, so they both agreed.

Leaving the lawyers office that day the couple had returned home and discussed it further until both showed signs of tiredness, but no decision was reached as they both thought that the matter needed a lot more discussion and maybe a third party helping them to make the final decision. So the couple had gone to bed to sleep on it, promising to talk again over the month long time period.

Sara had another scan date scheduled now that she was almost at 26 weeks gestation, which Gil had every intention of attending with her to make sure she was still gaining weight and healthy, because he was becoming concerned for her reduction in appetite, irritability, and general mental health well being, as she seemed to be sleep more and more these days, and flit from one emotion to the next in a heartbeat.

Gil had made a mental note to address Sara's boredom at home, and had already made a few attempts to try to improve Sara's increasing depression symptoms by inviting Heather around to the house to spend time with her, bringing case files home for her to peruse and offer her expertise on, and asking Jim to visit as often as he could, whist he was at work during the night and couldn't spend time with her.

More ideas were needed to help Sara overcome her long days at home during her pregnancy, so Gil was going to be consulting with his closest friends on the team and Jim, to hopefully get some suggestions from them of ways to help keep her occupied, and happier.

The situation with Gil's adoption of CJ seemed to be not helping Sara's mood any, as they tried to reach a joint decision on how to proceed.

Jim Brass had just recently started to drop his relationship with his new lady friend into conversations with the couple, but still didn't refer to her by name leaving them still guessing who the mystery woman was, even though Sara tried to use her powers of persuasion to get the information out of him. Jim stood firm on his decision to not reveal the identity of her to them, until the couple were more comfortable with their relationship and how others would take their blossoming love for each other.

Andy and CJ also had their first birthdays living at the Grissom's coming up in a couple of weeks to celebrate, and on Valentines day too, which would be their parents first Valentine's as a married couple.

_**A/N **I know I skipped the time line on a lot more than in the earlier chapter, but I wanted to use this opportunity to give you all a few ideas of the sort of things that I will be covering in future chapters, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to how the story will continue._

Please leave me a review to let me know what you all thought of this chapter, and so I can get a good idea on how to proceed with the speed of the story.


	124. Chapter 124

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**_ _I hope you are all still enjoying the story._ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, they are always very much appreciated, and thank you too, to all the other readers out there following the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 124 Heather pays a visit.**

Sara had just gotten the kids packed off to school on the bus with their backpacks and lunch, and was just taking a short break sat at the breakfast bar when the phone rang.

Leaning over and picking it up from the end of the counter, Sara was greeted with Gil saying "Hi honey, you okay"

Smiling widely at his inquiry, she then chuckled "Hi. Yeah, I just got the kids off to school, and the bug and I are just taking a little down time right now"

"Good to hear" he said lovingly.

Sara smiled at his constant inquiries after her and their babies health, his love, protectiveness and worry always blatantly on display to her, as he seemed to be calling her more often, and trying, but not succeeding, in hovering too much over her at home.

"I'm sure you are Daddy bug" Sara shot back cheekily.

Gil chuckled, he knew he was being the over protective new husband and Father to be, but he had been trying so hard not to over do it with her, so he wouldn't suffocate her with it.

Hearing her use his new pet name for him, that she had just started calling him in the last week, he melted inside because he loved the name especially since he had been shocked by the recent movement of the baby inside of her when caressing her swelling abdomen, that and the name affirmed a closer connection for him with his unborn son.

"I am Sara" he said with conviction, then added "Anyhow, I was calling to let you know that Ecklie wants me to attend the supervisors monthly meeting, and I cant get out of it, I tried believe me. So It's going to be at least another couple of hours before I will be home"

Sara laughed, she was well aware of Gil's tactics in escaping both Ecklie and his annoying, and regular meetings "Okay, but just remember to let him know you need to get some rest after going in so early yesterday"

"Will do. Do you need me to pick anything up on the way home honey?" he asked her, as he saw Ecklie through his office window looking pointedly at him.

"No, I should be okay, Heathers due to arrive in the next hour so I'm good for now" Sara answered happily.

"Okay, I gotta go Ecklie's glaring at me as we speak. Love you, bye honey" Gil said quietly, turning his face away from Ecklie's view point.

"Love you too, and drive carefully Gil. Bye" Sara replied before hearing the constant tone as Gil ended the call.

Two hours later Sara and Heather were sat comfortably in the family room chatting away with the tea set on the coffee table that Heather had bought as a gift, and a plate of assorted cookies.

They had talked about the twins and Alison, then covered the latest updates on Sara's pregnancy and her frustration at having to be so physically inactive.

Although Sara and Heather were starting to build up quite a good friendship, Sara was still not comfortable talking about her relationship with Gil, or any other more personal stuff with her yet. Her lifelong trust issues always stopped her from opening up too much with Heather, and she guessed that it would either take something monumental or a great deal of time before she would be able to.

So that's why, when Heather asked about her sex life with her being pregnant, she clammed up uncomfortably, then changed the subject after an awkward short silence.

Heather picked up on the fact that Sara wasn't comfortable discussing anything too personal with her, so she decided to show Sara that she trusted her, and that she could trust Heather not to divulge anything that they discussed as friends.

Heather went on to explain in a little more detail the workings of the Dominion that she used to own, and her part in the running of it. Sara looked surprised as Heather explained that she rarely entertained clients at the dominion, and that her main aim was teaching other women how to be dominant or submissive whichever they chose, and teaching them about empowerment and taking control of their own lives.

She went on to tell Sara that her last long term relationship had not ended amicably many years previously, and because she'd had some past trust issues she'd been unable to find someone she trusted enough to connect with, that was until she had met Grissom a few years earlier.

Sara immediately tensed at Heathers mentioning of meeting Gil, she was still not knowledgeable of whether they had in fact had a brief romantic and sexual relationship or not, it had never been discussed between her and Gil.

When Gil had stayed at Heathers overnight and inadvertently given her an alibi for a murder, that had taken place at the same location that Heather had been attacked, he had apologized profusely for failing to inform Sara of his whereabouts, and insisting that Heather and he were just friends, that he had felt the need as a friend to help her out, seeing as she trusted him.

The whole incident had really upset and hurt Sara for several days, making the relationship between them slightly tenuous, and causing some of her insecurities to resurface.

She had wanted to ask Gil about his earlier years contact with the woman, but had been afraid to do so, thinking that if she in fact learned that they had indeed had a sexual relationship, she knew that this would only hurt her, and make her feel insecure with the thought of Heather always waiting on the sidelines ready for their relationship to crumble.

Sensing another awkward moment between the two friends, Heather decided not to proceed with telling Sara what she was originally going to tell her, but said "You know Grissom has been the only man I have trusted for quite a long time, and I value his friendship and loyalty very highly" she paused and let out a soft sigh "Your very lucky to have him Sara"

"I know" was all Sara softly replied looking down into her lap unable to say more, as unsettling, imagined images of Heather and Gil together marred her thoughts.

Heather glanced at Sara feeling a little uncomfortable herself now, then at her watch, and noting the time turned to Sara "I have to go, Alison is being dropped off soon, and I need to go to the store on the way home" she stood and grasped her purse as the front door to the house opened, and after a few seconds in walked Gil to the family room.

Walking over to Sara sat on the couch with her feet up Gil leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips "Morning honey" he greeted smiling, then quickly sensing a slight awkwardness in the room frowned at her.

"Morning. I'm glad Ecklie didn't keep you too long Gil, you must be tired" Sara said trying to look unaffected by her recent thoughts, as she turned to Heather.

Gil turned to Heather with a slight smile "Hello Heather".

"Grissom" Heather said with a friendly smile.

"Heather was just leaving honey, she has to get back for Alison being dropped off" Sara said hoping that Gil wouldn't now keep her here talking.

Glancing at her watch again and pulling on her thin Jacket, Heather sensed Sara's change in mood and the awkwardness, so decided to go "That's right Grissom. I'm sorry that I cant stop and chat, maybe another time" she said making towards the door.

"Yeah, another time. I'll see you to the door Heather" Gil said as he escorted her to the front door and said goodbye.

When he walked back into the family room five minutes later, Sara was laid on the couch facing the back of it, with her eyes closed.

Frowning a little at Sara lying down for a nap before giving him his proper good morning kiss, he pulled the throw from the back of the couch and then placing it over Sara, he then leaned down and kissed her temple gently, closed the drapes in the room before leaving closing the door, to go have his shower and then go to bed for some much needed sleep.

Please take the time to leave a review as they are always greatly appreciated.


	125. Chapter 125

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**_ _I hope you are all still enjoying the story._ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, they offer great encouragement to keep me writing, and they are always very much appreciated. Chapter is only a short one, sorry. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 125 Worry & Concern**

Sara had been a little off the last couple of days, she hadn't napped with him when he had gotten home from work, she quickly gave him his morning kiss, told him there was some breakfast prepared for him in the kitchen, then she would scoot of to the office and boot up her computer to sit there until he went upstairs to bed.

They had spent very little alone time together over this time, because when he awoke later in the day he didn't have much time left before the kids were home again, and they took up both Sara and his time and attention.

He could sense that Sara had been pulling away from him slightly, it hurt and bothered him greatly, he had been very distracted the last couple of nights at work trying to think through what may have changed recently.

She had been jumping from one mood and emotion to another in rapid succession lately, he really didn't want to upset her,but it was beginning to feel like he was living in a mine field some days, and that if he uttered one wrong word or phrase, he could easily upset, or even worse anger her.

Sara's frustration at being virtually housebound without someone's assistance, and the lack of her being able to be up on her feet for long periods of time were starting to show in her daily changing moods. She tried to hide her frustration, boredom and sadness at not being able to be as active as she once was, from him and the kids, by sleeping more and more, getting up later, and taking longer naps in the afternoon.

But her darker moods showed occasionally when she would switch off the TV and slam down the remote on the couch, or when she would go to look at the bookcases full off books and then return to the couch empty handed, dropping down with shoulders slumped. On a few occasions she had pushed her still loaded food plate away stating that she wasn't hungry, and returning to the couch leaving Gil and the kids at the table.

Gil was starting to seriously worry that she may be becoming depressed, and further frustrated with the kids now attending school, leaving her with less company during the day, while he would normally be sleeping.

The occasional visits of their friends were only keeping her occupied for limited periods of time, leaving her with many long hours on her own.

Gil could see that the warning signs of her becoming depressed already, in her occasional lack of appetite, sleeping more that usual, lack of interest in things that would normally grab her attention, and her lack of intimate contact with him also.

Sara had been doing well with their joint therapy sessions with Dr Fleashman, and her nightmares were decreasing considerable to only the odd nights whimpers and wriggling about in the bed, which Gil could very quickly sooth and help her relax back to restful sleep again.

He was concerned that if she became depressed that her nightmares could possible worsen again, that she would then get stressed by them, and maybe end up having to be hospitalised because of raised blood pressure, on complete bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy, putting her on an even more downward spiral into depression.

Remembering that Dr Fleashman said that Sara needed rest and relaxation, and more interesting things at home for her to do, he decided to have a word with Jim and Catherine to see if they could suggest some ideas to help alleviate the her deepening depression.

He also realized that Sara had been off with him particularly since Heathers visit earlier in the week, so he thought that perhaps something had been said by Heather to Sara that had upset her, maybe even something that referred to him and Heather.

Letting out a heavy sigh as he sat back in his office chair, he thought about the last time Sara had been upset with him regarding helping Heather out with her case, those days proceeding the end of her case had been really worrying and upsetting for him, in that he seriously thought that he had stuffed up their relationship beyond repair, and that Sara may not trust him enough to want to stay with him.

Sara had never asked him about his earlier relationship with Heather, nor had he offered to tell her about it either, but the same was true where Hank the EMT was concerned. Both had conveniently evaded any discussions that would lead to either of their past relationships being brought up, probably knowing that the difficult subject would only hurt each other in the process.

Gil knew that sooner or later he would have to tell Sara about his earlier encounters with Heather, and try to explain why he felt the need to want to help her every time she seemed to be in trouble. He knew Sara had some insecurities where Heather was concerned, and he had most likely not helped with them, by not reassuring her that his relationship with the woman was only platonic in nature.

He needed to get to the bottom of why Sara was being off with him, and that it probably had something to do with Heathers last visit, he decided he would try to talk to Sara when he went home this morning, and instead of letting her scoot off to the office as she had been doing, he had every intention of spending some alone time with her and re-establishing their former intimacy, even if he had to forgo his usual sleep time.

Picking up his cell phone he made two quick calls to Jim and Catherine arranging to meet up with them at the diner after shift for breakfast, then he glanced at his watch to see what the time was, but it was too early yet to call Sara to say he would be a little late home, so he would have to do it later on.

Picking up his glassed and depositing them back on his face then picking up his pen he proceeded to wade through the rest of his paperwork, while he waited for the end of shift.

Please leave a review to let me know you are happy with the story.


	126. Chapter 126

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**_ _I hope you are all still enjoying the story._ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, they are always very much appreciated, and offer great encouragement to keep on writing. The chapter includes a little Ecklie bashing for all you non Ecklie liker's out there! This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – ****Chapter – 126 Jim, Catherine**

Jim was the first of them to arrive at the diner and slipped in to their usual booth as the waitress came up to take his order with a smile "Just coffee for now, I'm waiting on others joining me, then we will all order together" he friendly told the waitress with his usual charm.

Ten minutes later Jim spotted Catherine and Gil entering the diner, and making over to him as he drank his coffee.

Both sitting down in the booth, the waitress came over and took their orders, then left them to get the order started.

"So, how come your not rushing home to the little wife today" Jim teased Gil.

"I wouldn't let Sara hear you say that Jim, or she will have your hide for it" Catherine said sternly, a little in defence of Sara, and not liking the comment as a woman.

"Yeah Jim, and a pissed pregnant Sara is not what you want to be dealing with" Gil added then gave a long sigh as the waitress put two coffee's on the table and left.

"So what's with the big secret meeting that we could have been doing at yours then?" Jim asked, as he saw his friends shoulders slump slightly.

Gil took a big breath in, then playing with the handle of his cup he said "It's about Sara, I'm worried about her. I need some...help" he reluctantly told them as he looked up at them hoping they would be sympathetic and understanding.

"Pregnancy hormone's kicking in bad, Gil?" Catherine asked him in understanding.

"Yeah, but it's not just that" he paused for a few seconds, he didn't want to reveal anything too personal about their relationship, plus he felt guilty enough about talking about Sara behind her back, but it needed to be done to help her, so decided he just had to be careful with what he said to them.

"She's getting depressed too, the signs are already there. She's sleeping a whole lot more than I think she should be doing. Her appetite is waning, she's getting irritable and frustrated a lot more. And what's become more noticeable is that things that held her attention before, don't seem to be doing now" _including me_ he thought, hoping they would be able to offer some advice on how to alleviate the situation.

"I'm not surprised to hear this Gil, it's not always good being pregnant at the best of times for most women. But when your someone like Sara who has been a very enthusiastic and energetic workaholic for years, and then being threatened with complete bed rest for months, it must be really hard for her to have to come to terms with" Catherine said feeling sorry for both Gil and Sara right now.

The waitress came and deposited their plates of food on the table then left telling them if they needed anything else to just holler.

"Yeah, I can't even imagine myself being told to rest up for months after my normal work schedule, let alone Cookie having to do it" Jim added.

"Well she's not happy with it, I can tell you, but she has to take it easy or she's gonna end up in the hospital, where the situation would be a whole lot worse for her" Gil said trying to get over to them how serious the potential situation could turn into.

Both Jim and Catherine looked as though they were thinking, then Jim spoke up "You've got her looking over some of the cold cases and your occasional case's at home right?" he asked.

Gil frowned slightly not really knowing where Jim was going with his thoughts "Yeah, but we have to be very careful with the photo's, files and stuff with the kids around. We don't want another repeat of last time" he said with a wince.

"No we don't" Jim added with his own slight wince at the memory of the upsetting incident.

Finishing a mouthful of egg Gil spoke "But she does spend quite a bit of time in our home office when I'm sleeping, and she's managed to find a couple of inconsistencies, or further clues in a few of them. Why you asking?" Gil asked a little impatiently, wanting to know what he had in mind.

Catherine picked up on where Jim was going with his thoughts, so added with her loaded fork in mid air "Could Sara do a few hours at the lab maybe, just..."

Gil cut her off quickly "No! She needs to be resting up at home, besides she can't afford for her blood pressure to be raised by getting stressed out over a case" as he put down his fork with a clank on the plate.

Jim decided to come to Catherine's rescue, as he was on the same page as her "Look Gil, just hear us out here, okay. We just wanna help you both"

Gil sighed heavily at the thought he might have to concede to letting Sara back to the lab in some capacity "Okay" he let out on a long breath as he picked up and loaded his fork again.

"Sara could come in to the lab with you at the beginning of shift, continue to look into the cold cases, and maybe offer her expertise to the rest of us working our own cases, or help you with your paperwork. Hell, she could even work from your office if it will make you feel any happier about it" Catherine said hoping he would go for it

"She could work maybe only half a shift, then one of us could run her home, so she has time to sleep and be up with the kids in the morning" Catherine continued finishing then placing a loaded forkful of food into her mouth.

Gil looked sceptical at her as he chewed his food.

"You could make it a condition to her to not get too involved in a case, threaten to have her be at home again" Jim said backing Catherine up "And you could state that she has to use the wheelchair around the lab so she's off her feet" he paused "Besides Gil, there would be more of us to keep an eye on her, and she would be a lot happier that she doesn't feel useless just sat at home all the time"

Shaking his head and swallowing his food, Gil asked "And what about Andy and CJ, they have settled in well at home, and are very happy at the moment?" placing his fork on the half empty plateful of food, and pushing it away slightly signalling he's had enough.

"Sitter's Gil. They are gonna be asleep when Sara will be at the lab, then she will be home for them getting up in the morning" Catherine added cutting his excuses off and taking a drink from her cup.

"I'm not sure Cath, I don't think I would be comfortable just yet with leaving the kids with someone they don't know" Gil offered with a concerned look at her.

Catherine looked to Jim for some support who was nearly finished with his own food.

"Come on buddy, you know it would make sense, and you would both be a whole lot happier with being together more" Jim added then shot a quick look at Catherine hoping she approved, then placed his fork on his plate, before picking up his cup to drink.

Catherine coming out of her brief thought with a smile said "Tell you what Gil. I'll have a word with Lindsey and see if she wouldn't mind watching the kids at night for you. You could put an extra bed in with CJ so she can sleep over. It would certainly make me feel happier that's she's not on her own, and the twins would be with someone they already know" she finished saying.

Gil pulled a bit of a face at her suggestion, not really a hundred percent happy with the idea, as he drank from his coffee.

"Tell you what buddy I'll even arrange to have a patrol car run by your place regularly, and they all have cell phones right, so they could call any one of us if needed" Jim put into the conversation, hoping to alleviate any worries he had about going with the idea.

Gil nodded in reluctant compliance, then added thoughtfully "And what about Ecklie, he's not going to be too happy about this arrangement, is he?" he tried a last ditched attempt at giving an excuse why Sara can't work back at the lab, instead of resting up at home.

Both Catherine and Jim chuckled at his last ditched attempt "Come on Gil, I've seen you handle Ecklie first hand. We know you don't like to do politic, but we also know you can do, when you want to" Catherine said pointedly at him.

"You know your an asset to the lab Gil, and Ecklie wouldn't dare to upset you in case you quit, then he would gets his marching orders of the Sheriff" she said smiling now.

"Just tell the jerk your short staffed and need the extra help around the lab Gil. Failing that, threaten to quit and watch him with satisfaction, see his failing career flash before his very eyes" Jim answered on a laugh.

"Yeah, you can kick his ass when you really want to Gil, he wont want to anger you in any way, I'm sure of that" Catherine said.

"You know your our Sheriff's little favourite Gil" Catherine added teasingly.

Gil's ears flushed slightly at the tease "Okay, okay, you win. But why do I feel like I've just been tag teamed by you two?" he asked smirking at them.

"That's because you have buddy" Jim laughed at his sarcastic smile "Suck it up Gil, because Cookie is just gonna lurrrrrrrrv you, when you tell her the news" Jim said chuckling.

Gil smirked _yeah I hope so, I've missed being up close and personal with her this last few days _he thought as he felt a little blood rush to his groin at what he really wanted to be doing with her right now, _god, I feel like a horny teenager. This is what she does to me when we go a few days without touching each other._

He let out a low sigh "Okay Cath, have a word with Lindsey and see if she is okay with the arrangement. If she is, let me know and Ill arrange for an extra bed for CJ's room, and tell Sara the good news. Okay?" Gil said as he pulled out his wallet and dropped enough money on the table to cover all their breakfasts "My shout guys" he said then stood up pulling on his jacket.

"Sure, I'll get on to it asap Gil" Catherine said also standing now as she grabbed her purse.

"Tell Cookie I'll drop by tonight with a treat for her" Jim said smiling as he put on his jacket and followed the other two out of the diner.

Outside as they all reached their vehicles parked side by side of each other, Gil called out "Thanks guys, I really appreciate your help" before quickly getting into his Mercedes before he got a little embarrassed thanking them.

"Any time" Jim called before also getting into his car.

Catherine just shook her head at her friends obvious uncomfortable feeling of asking and accepting help "No problem, It's a pleasure" she called out as Gil's window went up and he drove off quickly out of the parking lot.

Chuckling she got in her car, and drove off following Jim out of the lot.

Please take the time to leave a review as they are always welcomed by the writers.


	127. Chapter 127

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**_ _I hope you are all still enjoying the story._ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, they are always very much appreciated, and offer great encouragement to keep on writing. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 127 Walking into the minefield**

When Gil finally got home he was met enthusiastically by Hank who gave him a few muffled barks in greeting, before receiving his brisk rub and sauntering off back to his dog bed.

Sara was already in their home office on the computer "Sara honey" he called out after depositing his bag, keys and wallet near the front door.

"In the office" she called back to him through the house.

He walked through the house to their home office and she was sat at the desk with a cushion behind her looking intently at the computer monitor.

"Good morning honey" Gil said then leaned down to wait for her to turn her face towards him ready for a kiss.

She turned quickly and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and said "Good morning" before turning back to the monitor.

Gil was a little shocked and hurt at the very brief kiss she had given him, under normal circumstances they would share a fairly passionate kiss and cuddle for ten minutes after not seeing each other for hours, privacy permitting of course.

He let out a quiet sigh and stood up, she was still being off with him clearly, he could see that, and he needed to get to the bottom of it, because it was really beginning to get to him now. He hated not being able to be close to her, touch her and be intimate with her, especially when they were alone.

Glancing at the monitor briefly and the pregnancy site she had been looking at, he placed his hand on the back of her shoulder "Hey, did you have some breakfast honey, I could make you some if you didn't?" he asked.

"Yeah I got some cereal and juice earlier" she said absently not taking her eyes from the screen to look at him, and her tone almost dismissing him.

"Do you want a cup of tea, I'm gonna make myself one?" Gil said as he dropped his hand from her shoulder a little dejectedly, and walked towards the office door.

"Ummmm, no thanks" she mumbled keeping her gaze still on the computer screen.

Gil went into the kitchen and made himself a mug of tea, and stood in deep thought against the kitchen counter. He thought about what he possibly could have done wrong in the last few days to upset her, but every time he tried to find a reason, he couldn't, it had to be something to do with Heathers visit earlier in the week.

Pouring the milk into his tea, he let out a heavy sigh as he decided it had be, something to do with what Heather may have said to Sara, and he needed to fix it quickly before it festered on between them, and maybe eventually causing a breakdown in their newly formed marriage.

Wincing at the very thought of him now having to probably explain his past relationship with Heather, and his recent reasons for helping her, he pushed off the counter and grabbed his mug before slowly, and almost reluctantly returning to the office.

He wasn't looking forward to this conversation at all, he could already feel his nerves unsettling his stomach as his recently eaten breakfast churned around there.

There was every reason to believe that Sara would be hurt and become upset with him, she may even be angry once he revealed the details of his earlier brief relationship with Heather to her, but he needed to get it out in the open once and for all, and explain to her that she was the only one he loved wholeheartedly and ever would do.

Reaching the office door and leaning into the frame, he observed her clicking away on the mouse and looking at the screen closely.

"Sara..." was all Gil said quietly on a sigh, as his other words refused to come, he brought the mug to his mouth to drink as he thought out how he was going to say his next words.

Sara finally turned to look at him and she noticed he looked very tired and worn, almost sad even, and she felt slightly guilty now, knowing she was the cause of his current sadness, but she had been hurting herself for days now, with her tormenting thoughts of Gil and Heather together making love to each other in the past, and the conjured images of them most likely repeating that again now that she and Gil couldn't have full penetrative sex.

What really saddened her the most though, was the very thought that they hadn't even been able to fully consummate their marriage on their wedding night, and that if Gil really wanted to, he could have their marriage annulled easily with medical evidence to back him up.

She had purposely been pulling away from him the last few days, in preparation for what she now thought would be inevitable by her own reasoning, it was her lifelong inbuilt protective mechanism to pull away from the people she knew, who could, and, or would hurt her, the childhood she'd had taught her that important lesson.

Seeing him now stood there tired and sad, she felt the familiar pang of wanting to reach out to him, touch him, offer him her comfort, and love him like she had always wanted to do, but she had to protect her heart the best way she knew how, and that was to let her life carry on and take it's current course.

Turning away from him and looking down at her lap defeated, she took in a few calming breaths before mumbling out a weak "Uh huh"

Swallowing a mouthful of the tea Gil pulled the cup away from his mouth slowly and said "Sara...I think we need to talk" and at seeing her slow nod he added "Can we go upstairs to our room...it's more comfortable there"

Sara met his gaze briefly, then she looked undecided for a few seconds before replying "If your tired and need to sleep, we can talk later if you want" she offered hoping to get out of 'the talk' as he had put it.

Gil sighed heavily, she was still determined to keep him at arms length, and being in their bedroom made that harder for her to do with him being so close, but he conceded realizing she would need some space to absorb and process what he had to say first, before she decided if she wanted to get close to him again.

"What I want right now Sara...is to fix whatever has been going wrong with us the last few days" his stomach was really churning now "We can go in the family room if you'd prefer" he said awaiting her approval at the different location for their talk.

"Okay" she said as she pushed her chair back and stood "I'll just get myself a cup of tea first" she said not meeting his gaze and walking towards him at the doorway.

He knew she was trying to stall and even evade the talk he was wanting to have with her, so he cut her off determined to go ahead with it "I'll make it, you just get yourself comfortable on the couch honey" he said adding the endearment to reassure her that his feelings towards her were still the same as usual.

Walking barefoot with a slight waddle to her gait now, and one palm protectively over her growing abdomen, Sara passed by him and on a sigh said "Okay" quietly before going into the family room.

Five minutes later he walked into the room with two fresh cups of tea and put them on the small table. She was sat upright with her feet on the floor tightly into the corner of the couch with a couple of throw cushions to the side of her

Gil sat down next to her, then grabbed the cushions and threw them over to the other couch letting her know he wasn't going to allow them to be a barrier between them, as he shuffled closer to her and placed his arm around her shoulder.

Sara felt his slight tug as he tried to pull her into his side to be even closer to her, but she resisted slightly before conceding and leaning into his side, feeling his warmth that she had missed the last few days.

Sara could already feel her emotions rising at feeling his body next to hers, and her body betrayed her as it started to tremble ever so slightly, and tears stung at the back of her eyes threatening to burst forth _damned mixed up pregnancy hormones _she inwardly cursed to herself.

Feeling the slight tremble of her body, Gil turned his face to the side and placed a soft kiss to her temple resting his lips there as he spoke softly "Hey. What's wrong honey, have I done something to upset you?"

She didn't answer his question as she lowered her head on his chest and her eyes blurred as they filled with tears.

After a few seconds of not receiving an answer from her, he ploughed on with his guess of the situation and tightened his one arm embrace of her "Honey, did Heather say something about me to upset you the other day?"

The sheer mention of Heathers name on Gil's lips opened the floodgate of her tears, and they fell forth silently as her body trembled more, her breaths became slightly ragged, and her shoulders moved involuntarily with the strong emotion.

Feeling her body silently sobbing, and the wetness on his shirt, Gil leaned forward a little and grabbed her under her knees and then pulled her into his lap, enclosing her in a firm embrace, with one hand stroking her hair "Hey, hey, shushhhhhhh, I love you Sara...Come on sweetheart... Please don't cry...Talk to me honey...Please" he pleaded with her gently, but all his words seem to do were upset her further, as she clung tightly to him and the sounds of her sobs now filled the room.

Gil could feel his own emotions rising at feeling, seeing and hearing her so upset, and he knew that if he didn't console her soon he would be joining her in letting his tears flow.

One thing that was clear to him now though, was that he knew for definite that the reason for Sara being off with him the last few days, and now very upset cradled in his lap, had do with Heather.

"Sara sweetheart, please talk to me, then I can try to make whatever is upsetting you so much go away" he said gently as he continued to stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head offering her comfort.

Her sobs continued but seemed to be calming a little with his gentle words "Shhhhhhh. It's okay, I love you Sara...Come on honey please talk to me, tell me what's wrong"

Bringing her hand up to her hidden face she swiped at her eyes and sniffled, as she tried to regain her composure.

"Please tell me honey, so I can try and fix what's bothering you" Gil said kissing her temple as she used her sleeve of her top to wipe her face,

"You cou...Could get our...Marriage...Annulled" Sara managed to choke out as she started with another round of uncontrollable sobs.

Startled and shocked by her statement, Gil's eyes widened and he reached for her chin to pull it up so he could look at her flushed wet face as he gasped out "Sara..."

_**A/N** Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm wicked and cruel for leaving you all on a cliff hanger like that, but sorry I really had to, or the chapter would have been a realllllllly long one, besides you have to concede that I didn't make you wait a full weekend guys! You know what Wednesdays chapter is gonna be all about don't you? 'The Heather talk'._

Please take the time to leave me a review, as they are always very much appreciated.


	128. Chapter 128

_**Disclaimer**__ – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -** I hope you are all still enjoying the story. You guys are so funny at times, I really LMAO at some of the reviews I received for the last chapter, but thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, and to those who are also following the story. **Warning! this chapter has some minor adult content, so please skip if you don't like this kind of stuff. **This chapter is not beta'd as usual, but thanks to a good friend of mine SIDLE77, who did take a quick look over it for me, so any mistakes that remain are all mine. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 128 The Heather Talk**

Gil looked shocked. How could she think he would ever want that?

Realizing quickly that he needed to reassure her, he continued

"Sara you're my wife, and I love you more than I could ever express in words. You're my world sweetheart, I couldn't survive now without you in my life."

Sara buried her head in his chest again as her sobs took over once more.

Tightening his embrace around her and kissing her temple he tried to wrack his brains for why she would think he would want an Annulment of their marriage. Again his thoughts came back to earlier in the week when she had seemed to be a little off with him after Heathers visit, but what could she have said to Sara to upset her so badly.

"Come on honey, talk to me. Tell me what's brought this on? To cause you to be so upset, and to think that I would ever want our marriage to end. Gil said gently into her hair as he rested his lips against the side of her head, he was getting really concerned that with her being so upset it would raise her blood pressure and threaten her and the babies health.

Gil breathed softly through her hair. He brought his lips to her temple and kissed lightly. Concern flooding through him, she was so upset and putting her health and their baby in danger if her blood pressure got too high.

"We haven't...Haven't even conssss...Consummated the...the marriage. " Sara managed to choke out between sobs as she wiped rapidly at her face to try to dry her tears.

He pulled his face away, his mouth agape, as he looked down at her "Is that what this is all about? That we haven't had full penetrative sex to consummate our marriage yet?" Gil's jaw worked in dismay opening and shutting like a fish in shock "You think this is about the sex?...Sara?"

Gil sat amongst the cushions and grabbed gently at her face bringing it so he could see her eyes clearly. Her cheeks were warm and wet as he held them both in his palms.

"Sara, do you really think this is about sex for me?" He asked her again feeling slightly annoyed now, that she could think so little of him.

Keeping her eyes down and not looking into his eyes she shook her head that was cradled in his palms, then she sniffling a little as she started to try and compose herself.

"Good. Then what made you bring up the no copulation thing?" Gil said as he watched her compose herself "Does this have something to do with Heather's visit?" He asked her "What did she say to upset you honey?"

Gil brushed his thumbs gently along her cheeks to wipe the tears away. Sara locked her sad gaze with him "Please honey, tell me?" He pleaded with her.

Giving a sniffle Sara cuddled back into Gil's chest, then she took a big breath.

"I've been wondering why Heather would want to become my friend, and we have been getting along really well, but..." Sara said trailing off with her words.

"But?" Gil prompted her to continue as he stroked her back with one hand and her hair with the other.

Taking another deep breath to try to calm her emotions so she could tell him, Sara continued. "But the other day when she was here visiting, she asked me about our sex life whilst being pregnant." Sara said as she felt Gil tense ever so briefly then relax again.

Gil listened to Sara but at the same time trying to get his head around why Heather would want to know such intimate details of Sara and their relationship.

Sara continued "She told me about the dominion and her role in it, then she went on to tell me a little about the relationships she'd had and...She said 'You know Grissom has been the only man I have trusted for quite a long time, and I value his friendship and loyalty very highly.'" There was a long awkward pause as Sara 's breathing became a little ragged again as her tears threatened once more.

His thoughts now in utter turmoil, all Gil could think was that Heather was most likely testing the waters with Sara about their relationship, and that perhaps Heather was using Sara to get closer to him, to try and make a play for him again, _No surely not! Not after the last time, she knows I love Sara deeply._

The very thought of Heather possibly using Sara this way, and the thought of him resuming any kind of close contact with Heather now that he was a very happily married and monogamous man with a family, made his guts churn with disgust.

The very fact that Heather had been a suspect in crimes on more than one occasion, and the extremes she was prepared to go too to provide DNA evidence for an investigation, the latter especially had repulsed him some what.

But now he could feel bitter disappointment, betrayal, and anger rising within him at the thought that Heather obviously didn't know him as well as she had let herself believe. Or she would know that he loved Sara completely, and that he would never even entertain the thought of ever wanting to commit infidelity with her.

"Sara..." Gil said quietly. Then his words broke off because he wasn't sure what he was going to say to her.

Realizing she had to explain further as to why she was so upset, Sara continued voicing her tormenting thoughts from earlier in the week

"And with us not consummating our marriage, Heather suddenly wanting to be my friend, and her inquiry about our sex life...I know you have needs Gil, Christ doesn't every man...But for months I'm not going to be able to fulfil those needs for you,... And...and...I...I just thought that she was interested in recapturing what you two shared a few years ago, and that she would be more than willing to fulfil your needs f..." Sara rambled wildly, barely taking a breath between her rushed emotional words. Gil cut her off mid word.

She was working herself up to crying again.

Gil pushed Sara forward and pulled her face gently to look at him. "Sara, don't please. Shhhhhhhhh it's okay. Everything is going to be okay, I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, I promise you." He leaned in to kiss her lips gently to reinforce his words to her.

"Come on, don't upset yourself again honey. It's not good for you or the bug." Gil said cupping her cheeks tenderly, so that her gaze would meet his. "Sara, no woman is ever going to take me away from you and the kids, always remember that." he said with conviction in his voice, then adding a tender kiss on her lips

"I love you Sara, never doubt that ever." Gil pulled her tightly against him, tenderly kissing her forehead.

"You're the very breath that I breath, the blood running through my veins, the beat of my heart." He tightened his embrace. "You're a part of my heart, my very soul, my everything. You complete me, and sustain me in the happy life you have given me" He whispered into her ear.

Sara had calmed considerably as she listened to his declarations of love, and she wrapped her arms around his body returning his embrace.

Pulling back a little Gil took in a deep breath to steady himself before he tentatively said his next words to her. "Sara...I never made love to Heather, we didn't...

"You don't have to tell me Gil, I understand that's your private business before we got together." Sara sat up and looking fully at him, their eyes locking lovingly, she wasn't sure she really wanted to know details of his relationship with Heather, so she had given him an 'out' of the conversation.

"Yes I do. You need to know what happened between us, then we can move on with our lives, and you will be able to realize that no other woman will ever come between us." Gil said cupping one of her cheeks tenderly.

Sara gave a slight nod and replied. "Okay," then she settled back down into his chest, encircling her arms around his body.

Letting out a long breath Gil began "I was having my hearing problems, on top of that I knew that I was deeply in love you, but I was struggling to try to keep you at arms length so I wouldn't be tempted to reach out and touch you. As your boss and being so much older than you, the hearing problem just gave me one more reason why I wouldn't be good enough for you, you deserved better, you deserved someone so much better for you. Better than I could ever be... So I decided to keep my distance from you, to protect you from me continually, but inadvertently hurting you."

Sara attempted to sit up again, and interrupt him, but he held her close and placed a finger over her soft lips to tell her to let him finish.

"The first case at the dominion came up and I had to go there for the investigation, and interview Heather, which I did. We got chatting late into the night finding we had a lot of interesting things in common to talk about. Then she used her very good skills of perception, of people's emotions and state of mind. She picked up on my hearing problems, and she came closer to me so I could read her lips if my hearing faded out as she talked to me in a soothing voice." Gil seemed to pause for a long time not really wanting to say his next words.

Sara gave his body a soft squeeze of reassurance to continue, and braced herself for what was to come.

Taking in a deep breath he let it out. He said "She was so close to me, my mind was in turmoil about fighting my emotions about you and the decision I had made, and my hearing difficulties, that I just desperately needed to touch another human being and selfishly take some comfort from that contact...So I reached out and touched her, kissed her. Before I could get my thoughts in any kind of order I was in her private quarters, her bedroom, we were on her bed virtually both naked except for my boxers." Gil felt Sara tense slightly in his embrace as he relayed the details.

"We were kissing quite heatedly, and began to touch each others bodies, but then Heather reached into my shorts to touch the erection I had, and a sudden realization hit me like a brick, that I couldn't do it, that it didn't feel right, that I felt uncomfortable, guilty, and ashamed with the situation. So I pulled her hand away, stopped kissing her and turned away from her, then I told her I was really sorry, but that I couldn't continue." He said pausing for a few seconds.

"She didn't really seem that surprised by my actions, and it became clear why, when she stated to me that I was already in love with someone, and I felt guilty at betraying that love. She was right of course, I felt disgusted with myself because I felt like I was cheating on you, and using her." He shook his head trying to dislodge the horrible memory.

"Heather got up from the bed and put a robe on and went to leave the room, but she told me before leaving that she understood why I had put a halt on going any further, and that I should just get some sleep because she would be returning downstairs to keep an eye on things in the dominion for the rest of the night." Gil let out a heavy sigh.

"It was more than awkward when I got up, dressed and went downstairs in the morning, but she seemed to put me at ease making me feel comfortable around her. But then while we were drinking tea outside and chatting, she revealed that she was a diabetic and used insulin, which was probative to my case. That then caused me to become suspicious of her involvement in the crime I had been investigating,"

After a long pause, Sara thought he had finished speaking so the only words she could muster at that moment as she continued to process what he had told her, was…

"Oh."

Kissing her head once again Gil continued.

"Yeah, she was hurt that I saw her as a suspect and had to treat her likewise, so any friendship that we hoped to still maintain after the night before was virtually in ruins. I helped her the best way that I could as a friend when Zoe was killed. I think that I must have restored her trust in me to a certain extent because when she had been in the hospital after her attack, and the subsequent night that I spent with her talking all night, she revealed to me how sad she was that Zoe had been murdered, and that she had lost the custody battle for Alison, to Jerome her ex husband. That was when I realized that as a friend I had to try to help her establish some contact with Alison to save her life, but I hurt you badly in the process." He finished on a sad tone.

Sara pulled away to look him in the eyes. He looked back at her hoping to see understanding within her delicate brown orbs.

"That's because I didn't understand about Heather and your relationship...And I guess I'm a little guilty for letting the gossip mill getting me to believe you were lovers having a torrid kinky affair at the dominion." Sara said a little sheepishly.

"Gil smirked at her admittance.

"Kinky huh?" He chuckled at the thoughts she must have had of him and Heather at the dominion. "The only person I have ever, or will ever be a little on the kinky side with, is you my dear." He said leaning in to give her a searing kiss.

"And as for you fulfilling my needs, you have been doing that quite regularly, and very well I might add." He kissed her passionately and pushing his tongue into her mouth he deepen the kiss.

Pulling back a little breathless and looking at each other happier, Gil's face turned a little more serious looking.

"What is it?" Sara said.

Gil sighed "I'm going to have to speak with Heather, Sara. I'm not happy that she upset you so much and put yours and our baby's health's at risk. Or that she managed to create a problem between us. Whatever she is up too, I need to make it crystal clear to her that I wont tolerate her trying to come between us again, or have her using you to try to get closer to me." He said determinedly.

"You'll have to go easy on her Gil, she doesn't have many friends. Besides some of the reason I got so upset were my own stupid insecurities resurfacing again. Maybe she really does just want to be my friend, and I read things all wrong with her."

Sara said back tracking a little, feeling sorry for Heather and the possibility that she and Gil's friendship may be shattered by a simple misunderstanding on her part.

"I've got to be truthful here Sara, I have been worried myself about Heathers motives for wanting to befriend you all of a sudden. Being the suspicious investigator that I am, I need to find out, and nip it in the bud if she has any designs on ruining our marriage so she can have me, because it is never gonna happen. Okay?" He said pecking her lips. "We are going to be okay now, aren't we?" He asked still a little unsure.

"Yes we are." Sara said with conviction as she kissed him slowly and lovingly.

"Bed for you Mister Grissom, it's late and you need your sleep." Sara stood with a little difficulty after sitting still for so long.

"Come with me honey, I've missed you, and I need to feel you next to me as I sleep." Grissom stood and grasping her hand pulling her towards the door with him.

"Okay. How about we take a shower together first, before we sleep?" She asked as she followed him.

"Ummmmmm sounds good to me honey." Gil said as he turned to her quickly. Surprising her with a passionate kiss, before breaking off grinning. They made their way upstairs.

_**A/N**__ Yeah I know, it got a little cheesy there for a little while, but hey everyone needs a little cheese in their life once in a while! I just hope I did this particular subject and the chapter some justice, and made it believable to the readers. I really would like to hear your opinions on the chapter, as it was a hard chapter to write and I am not fully happy that I did a good job with it. The Heather/Grissom thing has always been left very ambiguous and frustrating for all GSR fans, and individuals thoughts on the matter have varied considerably, but in I my own opinion I think that they did sleep together for only one night, then the tentative trust between them was broken, when Grissom made her a suspect in a crime the following morning. I have decided to keep the 'Hank talk' for a later date, so you can all look forward to that in a future chapter._

Please take the time to leave a review, I would really appreciate you doing so.


	129. Chapter 129

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**_ _I am glad that the general response to the last difficult chapter to write was very good._ _Thank you to every one who left me a review, they are always very much appreciated, and offer great encouragement to keep on writing. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 129 Dinner invite**

After make up sex in the shower, then the bed, and a couple of hours sleep, Sara had gotten up quietly and left Gil sleeping as she prepared for the kids coming home from school.

Now though, CJ and Andy were laid on the family room, floor books scattered in front of them as they did their homework quietly, Sara sat on the couch reading a book and Gil was upstairs getting a shower.

They were waiting on Gil finishing up so he could then start preparing dinner for them all, as a knock sounded on the door and Andy looked up excitedly grabbing his pager "I'll get it Mom. It might be Freddie being dropped off by his parents" he said as he got to his feet then rushed off towards the door.

CJ laughed "Well he might just get a shock, because it might be Jessica, she said she was gonna come over to drop off a CD she is lending me" she said chuckling as she tried to finish up her homework.

"Well neither of you are gonna be doing anything with your friends until I see that your homework is complete" Sara said pointedly.

CJ looked at her Mom and rolled her eyes cheekily "Yeah I know Mom. I'm nearly finished any how" she said before returning to her books.

Andy walked back into the room and got back down on the floor to get back into his school work "/It's just Grandpa/" he said as Jim walked in a minute behind him.

"Hi CJ, I hope you've been staying out of mischief young lady" Jim teased his pseudo grand daughter.

"Hiya Pop" CJ cheekily shot back with her new pet name for him, and shone her happiest smile at him showing that she was really pleased to see him "I'm always a good girl, aren't I Mom?" she asked looking at the two adults, who just shook their heads and chuckled.

"Most of the time" Sara said teasingly.

Jim laughed at the new name for him, but it melted his heart yet again to hear the young girl refer to him so affectionately "Good that's what I like to hear. Now get on with your home work before you get me into trouble for distracting you".

CJ exaggerated a pout then turned back to her books.

"Hey Cookie. You doin okay?" Jim asked as he bent down to give her a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm doing okay, and the bug is doing great" she said affectionately rubbing her more pronounced baby bump.

"Good to hear" Jim said as he took a seat on the end of the couch "Gil around?" he asked.

"Yeah he should be finished up in the shower now. Anything I can help you with Jim?" Sara asked smiling at him.

"Well, yes on one account, but I'm not sure I should say anything just yet on the other" Jim said a little cryptically.

Gil walked into the family room at that moment "Hey Jim. For what do we owe the pleasure of your company? You realize I would be making dinner soon?" Gil teased his friend with a grin as he leaned over the couch and kissed Sara "Miss me honey?" he said then straightened up.

CJ and Andy had now finished up their school work and were picking up their books and pens ready to put them in their school bags.

Sara locked eyes with him and seeing that he was much happier than in previous days, and that he had a mischievous glint in his eye she blushed a little remembering their earlier make up session in the shower, first where she had made him loose his control causing him to have his orgasm hit him hard leaving him gasping for air and week kneed. But he enacted his own pleasure filled revenge on her in the bedroom, causing her to have multiple climaxes one after the other before she even had time to return to earth after each one.

Chuckling Gil watched her cheeks flush at his hidden reference to their earlier exploits, then he swiftly turned to an amused looking Jim "Tea Jim? And I take it that you'll be staying for dinner with us" he asked as he made towards the door.

"Yeah, stay for dinner Pop" CJ said excitedly, coming up to him books in one hand, the other going around Jim's middle in a half hug.

"Okay sweetheart. I'm not gonna turn down a free dinner, especially as the chef is pretty good" he said complimenting Gil on his culinary skills.

"Great" CJ said before striding to her Dad and hugging him and taking off out of the room.

"/Mom I'm finished up. Can I go sit out front to wait for Freddie coming?/" he asked looking to his Mom hopefully.

Gil touched his shoulder to get his attention, then said "/I'd rather you waited in the yard or house for him coming son, okay/" he was more than aware of cases he had investigated where kids had been literally snatched of their own door steps, the ongoing Jackson case was just such a case.

Andy turned to his Mom with his disappointed gaze hoping his Mom might let him, and he tried to use the same look that he had learnt from his Father when he wanted something from his Mom "/Please Mom, I'll take Hank out with me/" he said knowing how protective his parents could be a times, and hoping the mention of the dog would ease their concerns.

"/Sorry honey, but I agree with your Dad on this one. Take Hank out in the yard for a play, I'm sure Freddie will be hear real soon, okay/" Sara said smiling tenderly but sympathetically at him, she didn't like saying no to him especially when he put on such an adorable look on his face.

"It's not fair" Andy huffed as he turned away from his Mom, then looked at his Dad who didn't look too pleased with him.

"/Andy do I have to remind you again about the work that your Mother, Grandpa, and I do, and what can happen to kids if they are not protected appropriately?/" Gil asked his son, his facial features and tone clear to every one in the room that he meant he was serious about his threat.

Andy and CJ had undergone a serious lecture off their Dad a couple of times over the last few weeks about their parents line of work, the dangers to kids out side of their home, the protective measures that as parents they would implement to ensure their safety. Least but not last, they had been told that their Grandfather Jim, and their parents would be extremely disappointed with them both, if they were to jeopardize their own safety by not thinking things through properly.

Andy looked sheepishly at his Dad shaking his head "No" he said loudly but solemnly.

"/Sign son. Please/" Gil reinforced his strategy for Andy to become fluent in ALS by lots of practise, and regularly reminding the boy to do so.

"/Sorry Dad/" Andy said then sighed "/Sorry Mom, Ill take Hank outside now/" he said taking his books with him up to his bedroom.

"Sorry about that Jim" Gil said walking out the family room followed by Jim.

"I totally understand, I had to keep telling Ellie pretty much the same thing" Jim said now taking a seat at the breakfast counter in the kitchen.

Gil started preparing the hot drinks and pulling food from the fridge to make dinner "So, is your visit for anything in particular, or did you just come round to see my handsome face" Gil joked as he began chopping veggies.

Jim heard Andy bounding down the stairs again and then watched as he passed the kitchen and then out the patio doors with Hank hot on his heels.

"Get over yourself there buddy. Sara might think your hot stuff, but I like the opposite sex, as you well know" Jim shot back.

Gil laughed feeling happier than he had in days "So" he prompted as he carried on his food preparation.

"Your day off is Friday, right?" Jim asked a bit more serious now.

"Um yeah, why?" Gil said looking at Jim and frowning "Oh wait on! Sara has her scan scheduled for the morning, but then I'm free for the rest of the day. What can I do for you Jim?" he asked.

"Nothing important really...But can you get a sitter for the evening so you and Cookie can join me and my lady friend for dinner?" Jim asked a little nervously but a little grin on his face.

Gil nearly chopped the end of his finger off in shock, as he was busy chopping some vegetables as he listened to Jim, he whipped his head round to look at his friend "Really" Gil said not totally believing what he had just heard.

"Yeah why not. I think it's about time you were both introduced to her formally as my...Urm partner" Jim said a little quietly and uncomfortably as he played with his cup.

"Partner?" Gil asked a little mischievously "So let me get this straight here, are we talking about going to dinner with you and your new girlfriend, or a new police department partner you have?"

Jim winced at his use of the title of girlfriend "Lover, better half, significant other, whatever the damn well term is now a days" he said exasperatedly, seeing his friend laughing.

"I think significant other is more in tune with our generation Jim" Gil offered "So, are you gonna tell us who she is before we meet her on Friday?" he asked.

"No. You'll just have to wait and find out" Jim said with a smug grin "See how it feels" he added before taking a mouthful from his cup.

"Been taping what Sara says, have we Jim?" Gil said as he remembered Sara's tease of him and repeating those same words.

"Nah, my whit is Jersey home grown Gil" Jim shot back.

They chatted in the kitchen as Gil continued with the making of dinner, as Jim asked him if he had told Sara about her possibly returning to the lab, pending Catherine giving Gil the all clear with Lindsey.

Gil told him that he was holding off on building Sara's hopes up until he had the all go off Catherine about Lindsey sitting for the kids.

Later the family, with the additions of Freddie and Jim, all sat around the dining room table to eat and chat about every ones day, and after the kids did the dishes while Gil, Jim and Sara retired to the family room.

Freddie's Mom came over at 8.30pm to picker her son up, so he wouldn't have a late night out on a school night.

Gil and Jim filled Sara in on the dinner and details for Friday, although Jim had to undergo more teasing from his pseudo daughter for the trouble, before some time later both men had to leave for their night shifts at work.

A/N Hey guys, I am so sorry that I have not replied to any of the reviews you have kindly left for me, but yet again I am experiencing internet connection problems, and keeping the connection long enough to reply. Please bare with me and I will try and reply as soon as I can keep my connection long enough. Thank you.

Please take the time to leave a review as they offer great encouragement to keep on writing.


	130. Chapter 130

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**_ _I hope you are all still enjoying the story._ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, they are always very much appreciated, and offer great encouragement to keep on writing. __**Chapter contains some minor smut**__. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 130 Good news Honey**

The night shift had been a fairly quiet one where there had only been two reasonable quick cases to solve, a break and entering in one of the management staff offices of the Bellagio hotel, which Catherine and Warrick solved within hours. Nick and Greg dealt with their suspicious circumstances DB out at Summerlin, which turned out to be a suicide after some investigation from the pair.

Grissom had spent the night in the lab trying to clear some of his mountain of paperwork, that he often commented that it seemed to be breeding on his very desk.

Nearing the end of shift Gil was putting the finishing touches to some paperwork in his lab office before heading off home, he was eager to get there and tell Sara the good news he had for her, but he also knew he would have to be stern with her when he would have to deliver his conditions for her return to the lab.

One quick call to Sara, and a stop off to pick up some breakfast, Gil unlocked the front door and entered their home "Honey I'm home" he called then chuckled feeling the greeting was a little cheesy and cliché in his mind.

"Upstairs. I'll be down in a minute" Sara called back as he deposited his bag, keys and wallet, then walked through to the kitchen where Hank was drinking from his dish.

Coming into the kitchen with her little waddle Sara saw that Gil had placed their breakfast out with OJ's ready for each of them.

Gil stood from his seat with a big smile as she approached him and encircled her arms around his middle "Good morning Daddy bug" she purred then kissed him slowly but languidly.

Pulling back when they both needed to breath Gil grinned "That's the kind of morning kiss that any expectant father would love to receive" he said putting his palm over her growing abdomen and stroking gently "How are you both this morning? Rested I hope" he said happily.

"Ummm rested, and lots of energy to spare...Gilbert" she purred, then brought her hands up to the back of his head and threaded them through his hair massaging his scalp with her fingers, as she leaned forward for another long kiss, as she made her intentions clear.

Still kissing her, and massaging her tongue with his own, Gil gently forced his knee between her thighs as he felt blood rush to his groin and awaken his libido.

Sara ground seductively on his thigh as the kiss hotted up a notch, pulling back Sara grinned "Breakfast can wait. Bed right now bugman" she said demandingly cocking one of her eyebrows at him daringly.

They made their way to the bedroom kissing and touching each other en-route spending the next couple of hour pleasuring each other before finally falling asleep sated.

Later on Gil woke first and was gently playing with Sara's hair letting it thread through his fingers as she started to stir "Shhhhh go back to sleep honey it's still early" Gil whispered to her as he laid facing her with one arm around her.

Sara mumbled a little, then rubbed at her eyes opening them to look into the beautiful pools of aqua of his eyes staring back at her tenderly "You should sleep honey" Gil said quietly hoping she would go back to sleep and he could carry on with one of his favourite past times, watching her in her most relaxed state.

"Umm, no I'm awake now" she said with a still sleepy tone to her voice "What time is it?" she asked him.

"Still early yet. The kids won't be home for another couple of hours" he said placing a light kiss to her lips.

"Good" she said as she scooted closer to him wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest as he rolled onto his back.

"You ready for that breakfast I brought in earlier?" Gil asked her, then kissed the top of her head.

Sara leaned up on her elbow, then shuffled up the pillows, as did Gil so they were now sitting up and cuddling "Not just yet" she said rubbing her hand gently over his chest.

"Sara you have to eat, you've not had anything yet" Gil said a little concerned that her appetite was still not good.

"I will shortly. I promise. It's just that I'm so comfy here at the moment" she said.

Gil remembering his short conversation with Catherine while he was at work, and her confirming Lindsey's agreement to watch the kids, he decided to give Sara the good news.

"Sara honey, would you like to come back to the lab for a few hours each night?" he said grinning anticipating her reply.

She sat up and looked at him incredulously "You really mean it?" she asked excitedly grinning like an idiot at him.

"Yes, I do. But...And this is a big but..." Gil was interrupted by the grin quickly disappearing of her face and her words.

"Ohhhh there just had to be a 'but' in there, didn't there? Come on then, how many?" She now asked cautiously.

Chuckling at her, Gil then said in a more serious tone "You have to use your wheelchair around the lab at all times"

Sara winced a little, then nodded in agreement knowing she would have to if she really wanted to get back to work, even though the prospect of the lab employees seeing her in it would make her feel self conscious.

"Five hours are the maximum hours you will be able to work for any shift, and no working at all the weekends" he said watching her facial expressions to see if she was going to protest or not.

"Okay, that wont be a problem" Sara quickly replied thinking that she could probably easily bend that rule if he was out busy on a case, the tiny smirk was almost hidden as she thought this, but Gil saw it clearly.

"Sara" he said in a warning tone, then added "The guys are all going to be keeping an eye on you when I am out of the lab, and they will be taking it in turns to give you a ride home each night, including Jim"

The smirk now gone and replaced with a pout, Sara huffed out "That's not fair, I don't need baby sitters Gil"

Chuckling Gil leaned forward and kissed the pout off her mouth "It's either that, or you stay home honey. Don't forget I may be your husband at home, but I am still your supervisor at the lab" he said with the mild threat, reinforcing he was deadly serious about his conditions for her return to work.

"Okay, okay. But I wont have everyone hovering over me the whole time, It will only distract me and make me mad" Sara said warning him she wouldn't allow anyone to coddle and suffocate her, including her husband.

"Okay, I'll let them all know that" he said placing another quick kiss on her lips before pulling away and continuing "You can work in my office if you are doing any paperwork. You can help out around the lab running tests, processing evidence, and consulting with the rest of the team for their cases. But under no circumstances will you be allowed out in the field, or to get too involved or stressed out by any of the cases. Are we clear on that?" Gil said pointedly making sure she knew he would not tolerate her bending and breaking the conditions set out for her return.

"Yes, perfectly clear" she said grinning realizing that all the rules set out for her were pretty much acceptable to her, it was just the wheelchair one that she would not be happy about mainly.

"Sara, I'm serious about the conditions, they are there to protect you and the baby, to help keep you both healthy. Okay" he said hoping that she understood his concerns for her returning to work in her current condition.

"Okay, I know, and I'm really happy to be going back to work and spending more time with you" she said and kissed him sweetly whilst grinning happily.

Gil tightened his embrace of her, then he told her about the arrangements for the kids staying with Lindsey while she was at the lab, he explained that they would need to get another bed in CJ's room, and said he would order one on line today, and that Sara could start her first shift the following Monday once everything was in place.

"You ready for some breakfast now?" Gil asked as he got up out of bed.

"Yes, I'm quite hungry now" Sara smiled.

"You stop there and I'll bring it back up for you. Need any pickles or honey with your bagels?" he teased her as he went out the door.

"Pickles" she shouted after him.

Please take the time to review they are always appreciated.


	131. Chapter 131

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**_ _I hope you are all still enjoying the story._ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, they are always very much appreciated, and offer great encouragement to keep on writing. __**Warning! Only a short chapter, but it does contain pre dinner smut!. **__This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 131 Sara's early starter**

The sononogram appointment had gone really well, Sara was told that she was as healthy as most pregnant women should be, except for her placenta previa condition, the baby was deemed to be growing at a constant steady pace and fully healthy as could be seen by the scan.

Gil and Sara now had a new, and more detailed clear scan photograph to add to the display of others on their fridge at home.

Catherine had come by and picked up the twins to sleep over at hers with Lindsey watching over them, as she still had her shift to work then would be dropping the kids back at the Grissom's in the morning.

"Gil could you pass me my black flat shoes from the closet honey" Sara said as she sat on the bed mirror in one hand, make up in the other, she wasn't known for being a daily wearer of the stuff but for special occasions and eating out she made the extra effort.

Coming out of their bathroom in his black court suit pants, and light blue opened collar shirt, and meticulously groomed to perfection as usual, he smiled at her as she applied a little colour to her cheeks "Lace up or slip on pair?" he asked as he went to the closet pulling his suit jacket of the hanger first, and then steeping to put it on the end of the bed before returning in search of her shoes.

"Umm, slip on please. I may want to slip them off while I'm sat at the table" she said looking at him with a very appreciative scan of his body "Oooooh you look hot tonight Gilbert" she purred wiggling her eyebrows signalling that she would enjoy unwrapping her sexy entomologist later.

His cheeks flushed along with his ears at her compliment, and he grinned before turning in search of the shoes requested.

He located them quickly then brought them over to her, but instead of handing them to her he knelt down dropped one shoe then gently picked up her foot putting her shoe on caressing her ankle as he did so "You put this dress on, on purpose" he accused lightly as he repeated his action, then once finished ran both his hands up the back of her legs as she stood bringing the dress up with them until his hands rested on the bare cheeks of her ass "And your panties" he added.

The dress was simple , loose thin black silk fabric that flowed to just above her knees, with thin spaghetti straps, and showing her now ample cleavage at the front, with a deep plunge at the back exposing her cream skinned back.

A bolt of arousal shot right to his groin at the realization that she wasn't wearing panties, as he massaged her firm ass pulling her tight against his growing erection.

"Who me?" Sara tried to say mock innocently as his lips descended to her neck, and he began to pepper it with kisses and light sucks.

Pulling back briefly he huskily said "Yes you. You know damn well what you, 'in this dress' does to me" he said as he thrust his groin into her core to emphasize his point (Sorry about the pun guys, couldn't help myself), then resumed his ministrations.

Sara chuckled "It was the only one of my dresses loose enough to still get into" she said in her defence as she tried to pull away "We don't have time for this Gilbert. We need to get to the restaurant"

Groaning slightly and loosening his grip of her, with one final caress of her ass cheeks, and a firm kiss he released her "Your right, but what am I supposed do about this now" he said as he gave himself a firm slow stroke through his trousers, then adjusted the erection to a more comfier position within its confined space.

"Want me to take care of it for you bugman?" she asked, as she saw his eyes turn darker in colour, before closing trying to control his arousal.

"Sara..." Was all he said eyes still closed, as he felt her push him slowly so that his back was eventually against the bedroom wall.

He groaned and thrust his groin involuntary forward when he felt one of her hands rub him through his trousers, her other working deftly to undo them, as he opened his lust filled eyes locking them with her, then placing both his hands on her shoulders.

Gil grunted before leaning into her and taking her lips in a hot searing kiss, as she took him in her delicate hand and began to pump him with long firm strokes all the way down his hot engorged shaft.

"Sara...Panties..." was all he managed to groan out, as he tried to explain his uncontrolled libido as she dropped to her knees and engulfed his hot aching flesh into her warm wet enticing mouth.

Sara hummed around his cock in reply, which only made him jerk and throb in her mouth as she worked her tongue over his smooth velvet tip lapping up the precum seeping from it.

"Ohhhhhhh Godddddddd" Gil hissed as his head dropped to his chest his eyes almost black with lust, he could see his cock being expertly worked on disappearing in, and then slowly coming out of her mouth as she worked her tongue and added the occasional suck and slurp.

His hands now entwined in her hair and thrusting his groin lightly forward, the site before him was so erotic looking down on the woman he loved pleasuring him with all her might, had his thighs and balls tightening quickly as his climax neared rapidly.

Sara felt the tightening in his thighs as she rest one of her hands on one, and placed the other to cup and massage his balls gently, and hummed again.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Sarrrrrrrraaaaaaaaa, Godddddd" Gil grunted out as he involuntary thrust forward and felt his cock slip down her tight throat, his orgasm crashing over his whole being as he shot hot spurts of his hot seed down her throat, a couple of short controlled thrust emptied him completely as she pulled back, cleaning him off with tender licks and slurps around his softening shaft, before she lovingly slipped him back into his boxer shorts, then fastened his trousers.

Gil had his eyes closed as his legs trembled, and his chest heaved trying to come back down to earth and regain some kind of composure.

Sara stood up in front of him grinning and placed her hands around his neck stroking the hair at his nape, as he managed to open his eyes and focus them on her.

"That wassss..." Gil trailed off still trying to catch his breath.

Sara licked her lips, grinned and said cheekily "My starter, and protein intake for the day" before hitting him with a scorching kiss as their tongues battled.

Pulling back and seeing he was still a little stunned by the strength of his orgasm, she added "You can give me desert later lover" then walked away from him into the bathroom leaving him still somewhat stunned, weak and sated against the wall that he didn't move from until some strength returned to his legs.

Sara re-brushed her hair and checked her make up in the mirror then returned to the bedroom to see a grinning Gil slowly pulling on his suit jacket "Panties on Missy. I won't be able to control myself knowing your not wearing any tonight, look what it just did to me" he said as he walked over to her drawer and pulled out a very conservative pair of white briefs that she normally only wore for work.

As Gil held them out to her with a grin, Sara walked up to him, took them off him then shoved them back in the drawer, and pulled out a tiny black lacy thong that she held up to show him before bending to put them on.

Gil groaned out "Sara they wont help any, I'll be wanting to take them off at the first opportunity I get" he said as he watched her walk to the bedroom door with a smug grin on her face.

"My point exactly" she threw over her shoulder, then added cheekily "You coming?" as she walked out the room.

"I will be again soon" he mumbled to himself as he followed her.

Sara caught his mumble and just laughed as she made her way to the garage and their car, he behind her admiring her body appreciatively as she walked.

"This is going to be a long night" he said to her shaking his head at her antics.

Please leave me a review as I always enjoy reading them, and they encourage me to write eagerly.


	132. Chapter 132

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**_ _I hope you are all still enjoying the story._ _Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, and to all the readers following the story, and are a little shy to leave a comment. Next week there may be delays in the next chapters being posted, as I am having my computer system wiped out and a totally new operating system installed, along with a dongle for a different internet provider, which should improve my access to the net greatly. Sorry about any interruptions in the posting schedule for next week, but please bare with me as this is to hopefully prevent any further delay for me being able to post on time._ _This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 132 Dinner with Brass and his lady friend**

They had arrived at the Bellagio where Jim had said that they would be dining, and they were now entering the restaurant as instructed. Spotting Jim sat alone at their designated table for the night, the couple made their way over to him.

Gil escorted Sara by having his arm loosely around her waist up to the table and pulled out her chair, getting her settled, but grinning at Jim "Been stood up Jim?" Gil quipped at his friend.

Jim stood and leaned over to kiss Sara's cheek "Good evening Cookie, you look nice" he said then sat and smiled sarcastically at Gil "Women never stand up the Brass man" he shot back.

Laughing Gil took his seat and placed his hand over the top of Sara's on the table top "All men say that" he said in a teasing tone.

"Whatever. No, she just got a little delayed, but she will be here very shortly" Jim said as their waiter approached for the evening.

"Good evening Madam, Gentlemen. My name is Rico and I will be your waiter for the evening. I hope you will have a pleasant time dinning here with us tonight. Would you like the menus, or could I possible just get you some drinks while you make yourselves comfortable?" the young polite man said with a friendly smile.

"Just drinks for now, we are awaiting on another lady joining us shortly" Jim said holding up his empty glass of scotch signalling he would like the same again.

Rico smiled and noted on his notepad Jim's drink, then looked to the other two occupant of the table for their order.

"A sparkling apple juice if you have it, or just an OJ" Sara said smiling.

"Make that two OJ's" Gil added.

"I'll get those for you now" Rico said as he turned and left.

As Sara and Gil sat with their backs to the entrance of the restaurant the pair grinned at Jim "So, still not gonna tell us who she is until she arrives. No hints, clues perhaps just to taunt us?" Sara teased her slightly nervous looking pseudo Father as he kept continually glancing over her shoulder to the entrance.

Jim grinned at her then looked down at his hands, then up again "Nope. But just... Please remember that this relationship is still very new for us, and we are still getting to know one another"

As he averted his gaze to glance over Sara's shoulder, he spotted her and smiled warmly "She's just arrived" he said then lifted his glass and took a big drink before putting it back down, as both Gil and Sara turned around to see who it was approaching their table.

The married couple's heads shot back around to look back at Jim, shock clearly on both faces as they then turned to each other doing their mind meld conversation thing, and both then said "Heather" before turning to her as she came to a stop by Sara's shoulder.

Heather had an ever so slight nervous smile upon her face as she greeted the couple "Hello Grissom, Sara, it's nice to see you both again" she then turned to her partner with a warm smile now in place "Hello James".

Jim by now had stood and pulled out the chair next to him and was grinning as he waited for Heather to take her seat, which she did, and then Jim leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek "Hi Heather, I'm glad you weren't delayed too long, and got here okay" before taking his own seat and grasping her hand in hers in her lap.

Rico had returned to the table and was placing the drinks on the table, as Gil and Sara watched enthralled by the loving interaction between their friend and Heather.

Breaking their almost rude staring, both Gil and Sara quickly busied themselves with grabbing and bringing their drinks up to their mouths to drink in unison.

"Would Madam like a drink?" Rico asked politely.

Sara still trying to recover from the shock of seeing that Heather was romantically linked to Jim, that she splutter her drink a little and choked at hearing the waiters words. She received a chastising glare off Gil as he reached over to pat her back "You okay" he said with a pointed look as if to say control yourself.

Heather was still looking at Rico ordering her drink so didn't take much notice of what had just happened, but Jim too wore a pointed look in the direction off Sara.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. Must have gone down the wrong way" Sara said in her defence.

Gil rubbed her back soothingly, then smirked at her excuse and delivered his double entendre "You sure?" he asked again at seeing her nod and wipe her mouth with her napkin.

"Uh huh, I'm fine honey" she reassured him then beamed her special smile at him.

Gil dropped his hand from her back and grasped her hand in his again giving it a light squeeze.

Now Rico had left to get the drink order, Heather looked at Sara "So Sara, how is your pregnancy going, I hope your both well" she said starting up a topic of conversation to break the awkward atmosphere that had settled at the table after Sara's almost choking incident.

Sara shot a quick worried glance at Gil who instantly picked up on her concern at Heather maybe asking her too private questions or venturing where she had before about their sex lives, so Gill took charge of the conversation and spoke up, ready to steer it to other topics if necessary "They are both doing well, and the pregnancy is going better than expected so far. In fact we have had another sononagram scan done just today" he said as he took out his wallet, pulling out a copy of one of the scan pictures and proudly handing it to Heather.

The two couples settled in comfortably to the conversation, and they talked seriously, sometimes animatedly, and at times teasingly about Sara's pregnancy, her latest scan and many other topics throughout the entire evening as they ate their dinner, there was no shortage of things to converse about as everyone quite happily contributed.

Time had really ran away from the whole group as they continued to talk comfortably as if they had done for years, but then Gil observed Sara trying to suppress a yawn, and when he glanced at his watch he was surprised to see that it was approaching eleven pm.

Looking around the restaurant now Gil could see they were the only ones left as some of the staff discretely tried to pack up for the night "Well if we don't start leaving shortly, we are going to be thrown out by the look of things" he said indicating to the now almost empty room "Besides Sara is tiring"

Sara nodded admitting the fact as she watched her Husband stand and grab her chair helping her out "Thank you hun" she said as she looped her arm through his then gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Jim, Heather it was really nice catching up with you both tonight. Perhaps we could do it again sometime" Sara suggested as Jim paid the check and they all started to walk out of the restaurant.

"That would be lovely Sara, maybe I could cook for us all at my house" Heather suggested as they waited for their cars to be brought around to the front by the valets.

After bidding each other goodnight they got in their respective cars and drove off home.

Gil held Sara's hand over the centre console as she used the other to cover her mouth as she yawned.

"So Jim is in a relationship with Heather and not Sophia as we first thought" Gil commented lightly.

Please take the time to leave a review as they are always very welcomed.


	133. Chapter 133

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**__Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, they are always very much appreciated. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Thank you also for all the fun I have had reading the past weeks reviews, as you all tried to guess who Jim's lady friend is, and Well Done! To those of you that guessed correctly. A little bit of a Sofia bashing in this chapter seeing as we have not had any for a long while, and we just had a recent one of Ecklie bashing. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 133 So Jim & Heather**

"So Jim is in a relationship with Heather, and not Sophia as we first thought" Gil commented lightly.

"Yeah, what a shocker. I didn't even think that they liked each other, because whenever her name was mentioned in past years he always showed an expression of contempt on his face for her" she sighed tiredly "Just shows you what people can keep hidden when they really want to" she added then they both looked at each other and laughed at the significance of her words.

"You know what, I feel pretty bad now for ignoring Sofia that day at the gas station, and giving her a wide berth ever since I thought she was cheating on Jim" Gil said shaking his head.

"Don't feel too bad about it Gil you were just being a loyal friend to Jim. Besides she's always flirting, and coming on to you, even though she knows your clearly off the market. So maybe by you giving her the wide berth, she may get the message loud and clear now" Sara said smiling at her own logic.

Gil turned to her smiling before looking back to the road "Do I detect a note of jealousy in your words my dear?" he teased, knowing full well how much Sofia had let it be known that she wanted to be more than just work colleagues, and how much it grated on Sara.

"Christ Gil, come on. It's been common knowledge that we have lived together for some time now, have two pre teen children, and are pregnant, but that didn't stop her from falling all over you at the BBQ at Catherine's. In front of everyone no less" she said exasperatedly.

Chuckling Gil squeezed her hand, then let go to put the car in park as he drove into their driveway "You think now we're married that she'll stop trying to get her claws into me now?" he asked as he got out the car and went round to her side to help her out.

"It better, or she'll have my pregnancy wrath to contend with" Sara shot back grinning at him as he held on to her arm so she could get out of the car, then led her into the house.

"Ohhhhh, you going all territorial on me honey. I like it. Very sexy" Gil said then gave her a searing kiss, then letting her go added cheekily "Now get that sweet little ass of yours up them stairs, so I can take that dress off for you" he said patting her gently on the behind, as he walked by her down the hall "I'll go let Hank out" he called over his shoulder laughing at the expression on her face.

"What's gotten into you tonight Gilbert? first we share a dinner table with a dominatrix, now your going all cave man on me" she said laughing, as she climbed the stairs.

I'll go warm the bed up" she called back "Don't take too long bugman"

After some teasing undressing and pleasure filled touching of each other and reaching both their climaxes, both laid sated and boneless, catching their breaths on the bed "Sleep" was all Sara managed to say as she curled into Gil's chest, he pulled the bedding over them and they both drifted off into a contented sleep.

Sara awoke to an empty space beside her and the sound of voices downstairs, so she pulled herself out of the bed and went to relieve the pressure that babybug was causing on her full bladder, before going down stairs.

Catherine and Gil were stood in the kitchen chatting while CJ looked in the fridge for a drink of juice, and Andy sat eating his second bowl of cereal of the day.

Walking in the kitchen she was greeted by everyone, including a hug and kiss off the twins before they scooted out the room to leave the adults to talk.

"So it's Andy's first ever sleepover tonight" Catherine commented to her friends before taking a sip of her tea.

Gil kissed Sara on her temple wishing his wife a good morning, then went about making her a hot drink and a light breakfast of a mixed fruit bowl and some yoghurt, that's what she seemed to prefer most mornings now, with the exception of cereal on occasions too.

"Yeah, Gil's gonna nip out later to the store to get some supplies. And Andy is a little nervous with it being his first time and all" Sara said as Gil handed her a cup of tea "But he wants to impress his friends, so he has asked Gil to show Corey and Freddie all his bugs in the basement"

"Thanks honey" Sara said receiving the drink, and smiling at her husband.

"Well advice from a pro. Keep the soda rations down, and limit any candy, because the last thing you both want is four sugar hyped pre-teens all evening" Catherine advised with a chuckle, at seeing two worried faces.

"You'll do okay, don't worry. Just show the kids the bugs, get them some movies, popcorn and pizza, then try to get them to bed at a reasonable time" Catherine suggested to them both with a reassuring smile "Anyway guys I need to be going, Lindsey and I are off to the Mall" she said then called out as she left "Call if you have any problems"

"Bye Cath" Gil and Sara both called after her.

Sara stood from her chair and approached Gil who enveloped her in a tender close embrace "Good morning" he said before claiming his usually preferred morning smooch from his wife.

After ten minutes of tender kisses and caresses, the couples privacy was abruptly broken by Andy walking in the room talking loudly in his monotone voice "Mom, Dad don't forget we have to go pick up Freddie and Corey in half an hour and..." the boys words stopped suddenly seeing his parents kissing and cuddling "Ew your always doing that" he said embarrassed as his face reddened, and he looked away from them.

His parents pulled apart laughing, and Sara sat down again to carry on drinking her cup of tea as Gil tapped Andy's shoulder to get him to look at him "/Don't forget to sign son. And it wont be long before you'll be wanting to do the same with some pretty girl you meet/" he said once he had Andy's attention.

Andy screwed up his face shaking his head in disgust "/No way!/" he said.

Both parents laughed before Sara added "/Oh you will son. And believe me, you wont be pulling those faces then/"

"/Never! It's just...Gross/" he added as he looked from his Mom to his Dad who both wore wide grins, changing the subject quickly he added "/So can we go pick Freddie and Corey up now?/" he asked looking pointedly at his Mom who was still not dressed for the day.

"/Okay, go see if CJ wants to come with us?/" Gil asked then turned to Sara.

"You stay here honey and take it easy. I can handle picking up the kids and taking them to the store for supplies" he said as he placed his arm over her shoulder and leaned in for a kiss.

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a soak in the tub. My back is aching a little this morning, must have slept in a funny position" she said absently as she rubbed at her back.

"You sure your okay Sara?" Gil asked with concern in his voice, her pregnancy condition never far from his constant thoughts, as he place his hand on her back and rubbed too.

Sara quickly ceased rubbing her back and quickly gave him a reassuring peck on the lips "Yeah, just laid awkward last night" she offered, convincing herself that was what must have happened to cause the ache.

Gil looked at her a bit sceptically then said "I'll give you a proper back rub later, when I get back, okay" he quickly kissed her and stood upright still looking at her as he walked towards the kitchen door to leave.

"It's nothing, we're both fine" Sara smiled reassuringly at him "Now go before Andy comes in pouting that your taking your time, and he's gonna be late picking up his friends" she chuckled as Gil rolled his eyes then nodded before leaving collecting the twin on his way out the house.

Please take the time to leave a review as they are always very much appreciated.


	134. Chapter 134

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**__Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, they are always very much appreciated. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 134 Pre-teen mayhem**

Three hours later the front door to the Grissom home burst open with the noise of what seemed like a herd of elephants bounding down the hall to the kitchen, as Gil followed on behind the four kids loaded up with bags from the supermarket.

CJ, Andy, Freddie and Corey deposited their grocery bags on the kitchen counter, then Andy grabbed three soda's from the fridge for himself and his friends handing them to them, before slowly signing to them "/Come on, I'll show you where you can dump your stuff/" then looked to his Dad who was unloading the bags onto the counter.

"/Andy your Mom may resting upstairs, so please keep the noise to a minimum/" Gil said watching the three excited and hyped boys bouncing around on the spot.

"Okay" Andy said loudly, then turned to his pals "Follow me, and don't make a noise my Mom might be resting. She's pregnant you know" he said leading the way up to his room.

"Yeah, we know" the two boys mumbled as they followed him.

CJ was busy helping her Dad put away groceries in the fridge, as Gil continued to do the same shaking his head thinking that this was going to be one very long day for him and Sara.

His thoughts going to Sara again and her absence, he remembered her complaint of backache from earlier and grew a little concerned for her and the baby, so decided he would go check up on them.

Turning to CJ who was busy on her knees stuffing salad, fruit and veggies in to the crisper drawer of the fridge he asked her "You okay continuing while I go check on your Mom?"

Struggling to get a large package in to the drawer CJ absently mumbled "Uh...Yeah" and carried on with her task as Gil went in search of his 28 week pregnant wife.

Gil passed the energetic boys on the way up the stairs as they took off by him in the opposite direction hurriedly in the direction of going out in the yard shouting for Hank to follow them.

On entering their darkened bedroom he could make out Sara on top of the bed fully dressed, propped up slightly with two other pillows tucked into either side of her back, sleeping soundly.

Deciding that she looked comfortable enough, he grabbed the extra throw from the back of the chair in the room and used it to cover her over gently, so as not to waken her, then left the room closing the door quietly.

Walking into the kitchen he saw that CJ had managed to put most of the groceries away, but had now most likely gone out in to the yard with the boys, because she was not in the kitchen now.

Putting the rest of the stuff away then grabbing a tall glass, he got himself an OJ grabbed a book he had been reading in the last few days, then walked out in to the yard to see CJ sulking sat at the table, and the three boys tossing the Frisbee around while Hank jumped to try to catch it.

Seeing the boys laughing and jumping about, then looking to CJ who was clearly pouting and sulking, he put his juice and book down on the table and sat in one of the comfy chairs, and signalled for CJ to come sit with him, saying "What's up honey, wont the boys let you play?"

CJ stood and moved over to her Dad, then got comfy in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head lovingly "No, Andy's being a brat, and said that it's just boys playing today " she said enjoying the cuddle off her Dad, wrapping her small arms around his torso.

Gil kissed her head then said "I'm sure he'll let you play with them later, he's just excited at having his friends stay over" he paused smiling over at the happy boys playing together boisterously "Besides it will be your turn in a couple of weeks to have your friends over, and Andy will probably be feeling a little left out, like you are now" he soothed her with his words and rubbing her back gently.

For half an hour CJ sat cuddling her Dad, as he watched the three boys throwing the Frisbee around the yard, Andy was showing off a little and trying to teach his friends tricks that Warrick, Nick, Greg and his Dad had showed him.

Freddie was having a lot of trouble catching the Frisbee, but Andy was very sympathetic and understanding, trying to encourage him to keep on trying.

Hank had knocked all three of them over at some point in his over exuberance to get at the flying disc whizzing between the boys, now he was barking loudly in frustration at not being able to get at it.

Seeing that Hank and the boys were getting hot and sweaty as they ran around boisterously in the fairly warm temperature of the day, an idea suddenly hit him that would occupy the kids, quieten the dog and complete a weekly chore all in one "Hank quieten down" Gil commanded to stop the dogs barking.

Sitting up in his chair "Get up honey, I've got an idea" he said gently pushing CJ of his lap and standing "Hey boys, you wanna give Hank a wash with the hosepipe" he called over to the boys, then looked at CJ "You can help them too honey, okay" he said brushing his hand through her curly hair, as the boys rushed over to him excited.

"Come on Hank" Freddie shouted pulling Hank enthusiastically by his collar over to the table.

"I wanna soap him" Corey shouted so he would be heard.

"/Can I operate the hosepipe Dad?/" Andy eagerly pleaded to his Dad grinning.

"/No, CJ would like like that job, wouldn't you honey?/" Gil said turning to a laughing CJ.

"/You betcha/" she laughed even harder when she saw all three boys faces drop.

"Awwww" Andy, Freddie and Corey all chorused together.

Gil was now laughing himself at creating a little mischievousness between CJ and the boys, and he knew damn well what was going to be happening very shortly too "/Okay CJ, go put your swim suit on under your cloths, and grab some towels/" he instructed to a still laughing CJ, because she also knew what was going to be happening.

Turning to the still moaning and groaning trio Gil said "/Right boys T shirts, shoe's and socks off, and leave them here on the chairs/"

As the boys sat slowly to take off their shoes, Gil grinned wickedly then signed /And if you hurry up before CJ gets back, there are some water guns in the shed you can all use/ he chuckled at the thought of what was about to happen.

Seeing three huge grinning faces now hurriedly pulling off their cloths leaving only their shorts, before running off for their water weapons, Gil went over to unravel the hose, and then pulled the old galvanized tub over for Hank to stand in, then went over to the shed to collect the dog shampoo, sponge and a bucket.

Andy, Corey and Freddie were busy signing excitedly to each other over by the hosepipe gun nozel, as they filled the guns with water, then they rushed off over to one of the shrubs hiding their weapons.

Going back over to the table and picking up discarded clothing items and putting them on chairs, he called to CJ as she entered the family room to exit outside "Honey did you grab Hanks towel as well?"

Stepping outside CJ held up the large bundle of towels to show her Dad "Yeah I did" she answered with a grin, dumping them on the table and turning to hug her Dad around the waste "I love you Daddy" she said sincerely squeezing then letting go.

It wasn't often that CJ called Gil Daddy, it was usually only Dad, but on occasions when she was really happy, or even tired she would call him it, and every time she did, it made Gil feel slightly emotional, and increase his strong paternal feelings towards her.

"Love you too honey" he said leaning over to kiss the top of her head, then added as he placed his hand on her back to gently push her forward "So, go wash your dog then"

Running over to the hose nozzle and grasping it in her hand she instructed the boys to get Hank in the tub, as Andy turned on the faucet by the wall, then ran over to the group soaking Hank and soaping him up.

The kids were being quite noisy and so was Hank as he relished being cooled down by the water, as Sara stepped out into the yard with two cups of tea for herself and Gil.

Gil looked from the kids to Sara with a loving smile as she sat next to him in one of the chairs placing the cups on the table"Sorry if we woke you up honey"

"No, I was getting up already, besides you probably need a hand with the kids" she said sitting back in the cushioned patio chair and grinning over at the laughing kids trying to keep Hank in the tub.

"You okay? Your back still hurting?" Gil asked in a concerned tone grasping her nearest hand to his, and giving it a light squeeze.

"Yeah I'm fine, and the back ache has gone now" she said then turned to him with a grin "But I will still take you up on the offer of a back rub later".

"No problem sweetheart" he chuckled bringing her hand up to his mouth to place a tender kiss on it "I took the kids to burger world on the way back from getting the groceries. Have you eaten anything yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I had a sandwich earlier" she said giving her swollen tummy a rub with her free hand then looking back over at the kids "I see you managed to kill two birds with one stone" she said enjoying watching the happy foursome.

"Actually they were all getting hot and sweaty also, so I thought it was a good idea, besides the boys were not letting CJ play, so I made sure she got control of the hose" he said as he saw that Hank was barely visible within the the bubbles and foam that surrounded him.

"/Enough with the shampoo guys. Rinse him off now/" Gil shouted over, then said grinning wickedly to Sara "Watch what's going to happen shortly"

Both of them turned back to the kids and Hank just in time to see CJ turn the nozzle on full power soaking all three boys with the cold spray of water, her laughing and their squealing made both adults laugh.

First she quickly rinsed Hank, then took off running after Andy, Freddie and Corey.

CJ watched as they all three ran to a bush and quickly grabbed their water gun, turning them on her, so she ran away to escape them.

"Get her" Andy shouted out giggling loudly as the other two laughed.

"Andyyyyyyyyyy! I swear I'm gonna get you for this" CJ squealed loudly even though she knew her brother wouldn't hear her, as she ran from the sudden attack.

Hank was now running around trying to join in, as he also tried to jump up and drink the water as it was sprayed.

"Not so funny now, is it?" Freddie shouted out as he got a direct hit in the centre of her back.

"Arghhhhh, It's cold!", she momentarily froze as the cold hit her back "You just wait Freddie Flintstone, I'm gonna tell Becka you like her. 'And' that you like collecting stupid rocks" CJ said as she ran around taking hits of all three boys water sprays.

Hank barked excitedly, as he ran between the boys and CJ, like he was one of the kids.

Corey managed to soak her hair and face, but had to stop running to bend over laughing, as he then fell to the ground holding his tummy.

"No fair! It's three on one" she shouted then stopped abruptly, turning around and aiming the hose at the boys again soaking them through as she chased them again.

Seeing CJ now chasing the three boys, Hank changed direction again and bound after the trio in retreat and as the dog tried to get between Andy and Freddie to get ahead of them, both boys were spectacularly knocked off their feet and up into the air, to eventually land with a heavy thud on the wet floor.

A/N Yeah I'm mean. but hey it's keeping you all kean! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Sorry to end it there guys but the chapter would have again been a novel, so I decided to split it into two chapters. More to follow hopefully on Friday.

Please leave a review as they offer great encouragement to us writers to keep on writing.


	135. Chapter 135

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**__Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, they are always very much appreciated. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 135 Pre-teen ER visit**

CJ approached the two on the ground soaking them all over giggling at seeing Corey trying desperately to scramble away from the cold spray quickly, but her brother curled up on his side holding the lower part of his leg and moaning loudly made her quickly shut off the hose turning to their parents with worry etched on her face "Mom, Dad, Andy's hurt" she called out shakily.

"Owwwwwwwwww" Andy said loudly rolling on his side, screwing his face up in pain.

Both Gil and Sara had seen the whole thing happening and were fast approaching Andy on the ground and the other three watching on worriedly.

"Andy" both parents called out together panicked at what injury Andy might have sustained.

"Owww...Ow...Owwwwww...Urh...it hurts...Owwwww...Mommmmmmmmm" Andy was now crying as he gripped just below his knee tightly with both hands, lying on his side.

Gil got down on his knees by Andy's legs as soon as he arrived and took a quick inventory of the situation "It's okay son, it's gonna be okay, just hold still and let me take a look at your leg" he said automatically forgetting in his panic that he wouldn't be able to hear, as he gently placed one hand above the knee and the other feeling around his ankle softly.

"Owwww hurts..." Andy cried tears streaming down his face "Mommmmmm...Owww...Urgh...Owww"

Sara came up and knelt in front of his torso and reaching to sooth him prizing his hands free of their tight grip on his leg and held one, as she bent over touching her lips to the side of his head near his ear, talking to him hoping he would feel her vibrations talking and trying to sooth him, her other hand rubbing briskly up and down his back.

"It's okay Mom's here baby...It's going to be okay...It's okay, it's okay...Shhhhhhhhh it's okay baby" Sara tried to sooth him and pulled him up slowly onto her lap as Gil held on to his leg securely keeping it supported.

Looking up to a scared looking Corey, Freddie and CJ, Gil told them Andy would be okay, and to go and get dried off and dressed.

"CJ bring over a couple of towels to dry Andy off, and go grab my cell phone from the family room" Gil instructed as Sara continued to sooth Andy the best she could embracing him tightly and stroking the side of his head, with her lips still touching his head speaking..

"Mommmmyyyyy...Owwwwww" Andy sobbed into Sara's chest, his body starting to shake with the shock and pain.

Once the other three were out of ear shot, Gil spoke to Sara "I think his ankle is broken, and most likely dislocated going by the odd angle of his foot" he paused then spoke again "I'll call the emergency services, and when they arrive you go with Andy and I'll sort the others out. Freddie and Corey's parents cell numbers are on the fridge right?" he asked Sara who was half listening to him, but mainly concentrating on calming Andy.

"He's shaking Gil, it must be the shock" Sara said looking to her husband with tears in her eyes, then putting her lips back to the boys head "Shhhhhhh, it's going to be okay baby"

CJ ran up with the towels and dropped them in Gil's lap then handed over the phone her hand shaking "Is he gonna be all right?" she asked.

Andy moaned between sobs and sniffles, as his body shook in his Mom's arms.

"Yeah he will be soon sweetheart, don't worry. Go get dried off and dressed, because we are going to have to call Freddie and Corey's parents to drop them back home before we can go to the hospital" Gil said trying to ease his daughters concern "When your done, grab me the boys cell numbers off the fridge would you honey?" he asked keeping her busy so hopefully it would distract her a little.

"Owwwww" Andy whimpered then carried on sobbing.

First wrapping a couple of the towels around Andy while still clung to Sara, Gil then flipped open his cell phone quickly and placed the call for an ambulance to come out asap.

Thirty minutes later Sara and Andy were on their way to Desert Palms hospital in the back of an ambulance, Gil had called both sets of parents and arranged details for when he dropped both boys off at their homes, and he was now on his way with the kids all strapped into the car ready to drop Freddie off first.

Both shocked and upset boys were now dropped off with their parents, and reassured that Andy would be okay.

Gil had CJ holding his hand as they made their way into the reception area to find out where Andy and Sara were, and after being told Andy was being treated in the ER with his Mom present, and that they should wait in the ER waiting room until someone would come out to see them, they found a seat and CJ crawled onto her Dads lap to wait.

Fifteen minutes later a nurse came into the waiting room asking for family of Andrew Grissom.

Gil signalled to the nurse and she approached his seated position "Hi are you Dad and sister?" the nurse said politely in greeting "I'm one of the ER nurses" she added as she looked down at the sad looking little girl sat in the gentleman's lap securely.

"Just call me Grissom, everyone does, and this is CJ" he held out his hand to shake the nurses, before placing it back on CJ back to sooth her "How is Andy? and is my wife okay? She's almost seven months p..." Gil was cut of from his quick fire worried questions.

The nurse could see that Grissom was a very worried father and expectant father, after seeing his tired a obviously pregnant wife in the treatment room "We are aware of your wife's pregnancy, and she seems to be fine, a little upset still. And Andy has had some pain relief medication now and has calmed down considerably. If you would both like to follow me I will take you through to the treatment room so you can see them now" she said with a small smile as she watched Gil stand whilst still holding CJ, as she made herself comfortable in his grip putting her arm around his neck and tucking her head on his shoulder next to his jaw hiding her face.

They were led through into the treatment room where Sara was sat on a chair next to Andy's bed holding his hand, as he lay dozing in the bed with a large inflatable splint that was strapped around his whole leg to immobilize it, and a couple of blankets covering most of his motionless prone body.

Gil could see that the doctors had inserted a drip line into his hand, and bandaged around the area so that he didn't disturb the connection, and he thought that it was most likely for them to administer pain relief and possibly to draw blood if needed.

Seeing Sara intently watching their son try to sleep, and seeing her rub her thumb over the boys hand tenderly, Gil placed CJ on the ground slowly and placed his hand on her back to usher her forward further into the room as the other nurse set up some kind of monitor near Andy's head, and the doctor spoke on the treatment room telephone.

CJ immediately walked around the to the other side of the bed and stopped close to Andy's pillows as she watched her brother, his eyes closed but wincing every so often, and screwing his face up still in some pain.

Sara turned to look at Gil approaching her and stood stepping into his embrace with some degree of relief at seeing her husband, and closed her arms around his body absorbing his warmth and comfort instantly "You okay sweetheart?" Gil asked quietly into her hair before placing a kiss there.

"Ummm better" she mumbled into his chest as she felt his hand rub up and down her back soothingly "Are CJ, and the boys okay?" she asked keeping her head in it's place enjoying her position.

"CJ has been a little quiet, I think it has been quiet a shock for her seeing her brother hurt. The boys are fine and with their parents now" Gil answered her quietly.

"Ah! Mr Grissom I take it. Dr Ben Oakly, but just call me Ben" he said as he approached the embracing couple.

"I'm going to be the one in charge of your son's treatment" he said as the couple broke apart and the men shook hands "Just Grissom is fine" Gil offered as he now turned to Andy and ran his fingers gently down Andy's cheek, then brushed his hand slowly through his sons unruly curly hair.

Ben watched the tenderness in the fathers actions before saying "He's a little doped up on the pain meds to help make him more comfortable at the moment, before we proceed with his further treatment"

"Uh huh" Gil mumbled absently as he observed Andy wince and screw his face a little before relaxing again as he finally seemed to be sleeping lightly now.

Sara who still had her arm around Gil's waist, gave him a gentle squeeze before rubbing her flat palm between his shoulder blades in comfort at seeing him distracted at Andy's obvious discomfort even in his light state of sleep.

"Could we just have a quick word outside, the nurse will keep and eye on Andrew and his sister?" Ben asked the couple with his arm outstretched indicting to the treatment room door, and corridor outside.

"CJ sweetheart, we will just be outside the door with the doctor for a few minutes if you need us, okay" Sara said to their daughter as she watched her brother closely.

"Uh huh" she said looking to her Mom sadly acknowledging her before turning back to Andy again,

All three walked out into the hall and Gil pulled the door to the room closed so CJ wouldn't hear the conversation.

Placing his arm around Sara they both looked to Ben.

"Okay, the portable X-ray machine has showed us that Andy has indeed broken his ankle right near the end of his fibula, on the growth plate. He has also dislocated his ankle but the circulation in the area is okay for now. What we would like to do in the way of treatment is to give Andrew..."

"Andy, he likes to be called Andy" Sara interrupted cutting the doctor off "Sorry..." she trailed off nervously as she started to process the information he had just given them, and realized that their son may need surgery.

Gil tightened his one arm embrace of Sara seeing that she had already worked out that there was now a strong possibility that Andy would require surgery.

"It's okay. As I was saying, we think the best course of treatment for Andy would be for us to give him a general anaesthetic, manipulate his ankle back into it's correct position. Then for us to perform a surgical procedure to insert a pin into the broken bone to connect the two, so it will promote the healing process, and hopefully prevention of the area becoming a weak spot for breaks in the future" Ben said pausing to let the couple absorb the information.

"Except for very physically active adults, sports enthusiast and the like, we wouldn't normally carry out this type of procedure on this kind of break unless it was a secondary break to the area. But taking into account his age, and the exact location of the break, we feel if would be the best course of treatment for the long term for him" The doctor said finishing his explanation.

Immediately Sara asked "So, would you be wanting to take him to surgery soon then?"

"Yes, hopefully before his next dose of pain meds is due, if at all possible. I have already got a team setting up an OR for it to take place as soon as we have Dad's consent" Ben said looking to Grissom for his approval.

Gil nodded then asked "How long will he have to stay in hospital, and will he be having a walking cast while his bone heals?"

"We should be able to be released him into your care tomorrow, barring any unexpected complications either with the surgery or the recover period. And I'm afraid he will be sporting a light weight, half leg cast that he will need to keep his weight off for the next six weeks or so depending on the bone healing process" he said answering the worried fathers question "He will be able to use crutches I take it?" he added.

"Um yeah, shouldn't be too much of a problem for him" Gil said looking to Sara to see if she had any more questions for the doctor, at which she nodded ever so slightly at his silent communication to her.

Deep worry showing on her face with the creases in her eye brows, and clinging on to her husband for support, Sara asked quietly "Will he still be in as much pain as he is now after you've treated Andy?" this was the one thing that was upsetting her the most, that her son was clearly in pain and she felt totally helpless in being able to alleviate it herself.

Ben smiled kindly at her "No, he wont be in as much pain as he is now, when we realign his ankle and repair the break with the pin, but he will experience some discomfort from the surgery as expected. But we will make sure he has adequate pain relief immediately after, and he will have a supply of pain meds sent home with him for the next week" he said reassuringly to them both.

"Good! Both parents answered in unison as the doctor pushed open the treatment room door.

"I'll just get those consent forms for you to sign, then we can prep Andy for surgery then" Ben said as he went over to the counter for the forms and Gil and Sara walked back over to the bed.

After telling CJ what was going to happen, then seeing Andy up to the orthopaedic OR escorted by Dr Oakly and one of the nurse, Sara went in the pre-med area of the OR and said a tearful short goodbye to a half asleep Andy who was virtually oblivious to the situation.

A/N Again sorry for leaving the chapter there, but as before it was a good place to break. Please remember that I have no medical background what so ever, but I do have some experience in this kind of injury as my son suffered the very same break twice within a six month period, which resulted in him being wheelchair bound for 3 months. More Monday! Oh and my computer/internet is being sorted out over the weekend.

Please take the time to leave me a review as to what you thought of the chapter, or the story progress in general, because they give me a very good indication of how you are liking it so far.


	136. Chapter 136

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1.Nor do I own Sharpie pens, or anything what so ever to do with them._

_**A/N -**__Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, they are always very much appreciated. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 136 Poor Andy**

Sara, Gil and CJ had gone to the cafeteria to get something to eat and drink after a crying Sara had been comforted off her husband.

Gil had made some quick calls to Ecklie, Brass, and Catherine. He rang Ecklie at the lab to say he would be taking a few personal days off, but didn't elaborate as to why to Conrad, feeling that the reason was exactly that personal.

Conrad Ecklie was his usual cocky and arrogant self, as he informed Gil that he would have to remember to fill out the necessary paperwork for his leave once back at work, but he was somewhat annoyed on ending the call, at the lack of details given for the personal days leave.

He felt that as Jim was Andy's pseudo grandfather, and very fond of both of his children, that the often gruff Captain would want to know that had happened to the boy, and would most likely want to visit later after informing the rest of their oddly reconstituted family.

The call to Jim ended with him informing Gil that he was on his way, and going out of his front door as they spoke, on route to the hospital.

Catherine, he had to call to tell her she would be taking care of his supervisor duties for the next few nights, and also to arrange for CJ to stay at her house under the care of Lindsey, while he and Sara stayed with Andy at the hospital overnight.

Catherine was shocked and concerned at the details Gil gave her about the accident, she sympathized at Andy being badly injured and his sleepover with his friends being ruined. She said the arrangement would be fine with both her and Lindsey, and that if there was anything else she could do to help out, that she would gladly, then said her goodbye adding that she would come by the hospital to come and pick up CJ later.

Now Andy had been brought somewhat groggily back to his hospital room after being in recovery with Sara, while Gil waited outside with CJ, Ben had explained that the procedure had gone as planned, that there was no reason to believe that they couldn't take him home the next day after some obvious post surgery care.

Andy had a lightweight half cast on his leg that was neon green in colour, the bed covers were tented by a frame for comfort and ease, and he was fast asleep after still feeling the affects of the anaesthetic, as Sara sat on a chair to the side gently stroking the side of his head near his ear.

Gil was sat on the other side of the bed watching Sara intently, with CJ on his lap as she leaned on the bed holding her brothers hand.

Andy had been asleep for a good while now and didn't look like he was going to waken any time soon as a little tap sounded on the door and Jim's head popped around it "Got the right room then" he said as he came in and walked over towards the bed near Sara and placing his hand on her shoulder giving it a little squeeze "How is he?" he asked.

Sara looking a little tired said "He's sound asleep with the after effects of the anaesthetic, but he doesn't seem to be in as much pain now"

"That's good. And hows my little sweetheart. You okay?" he said smiling at the girl as she seemed to have brightened up when he walked in.

CJ shuffled off her Dads lap quickly and came over to Jim giving him a cuddle, and looked up at him with watery eyes "It was really scary Pop, Andy was really crying and upset and...In pain...A lot of pain...And...And Its all my fault...Cos I was chasing him with the hose...And..." CJ trailed off as she began to get upset and sob into Jim's midsection.

"Hey come on shhhhhhh" Jim said lovingly as he bent down to lift her up in his arms, and she buried her face in his neck as she cried, he used one arm to support her weight, the other to rub her back.

"CJ it was just an accident sweetheart, don't blame yourself ever" Sara said concerned at her daughters guilt.

"Hey, Hey come on sweetheart, I'm sure it wasn't your fault" Jim tried to sooth her as he felt her little body shake with her crying "It was an accident, these things happen all the time with kids" he could feel the wetness on his neck from her tears.

"They're right honey, please don't blame yourself okay" Gil said standing up and glancing at Sara who looked to be getting upset herself.

By now Gil had rounded the bed to Sara's side where she now stood next to Jim and CJ, she was about to intervene and held out her arms for CJ, when Gil put his arm around Sara's waist and leaned in whispering "Let Jim handle it honey" in her ear.

"But..."Sara was cut off by her husband.

"She'll be okay with Jim honey, you need to take things easy. You can't be lifting CJ up okay" Gil said as he pulled her into a tight embrace rubbing both hands up and down her back.

Jim saw the exchange between the couple and also that Sara looked very tired and on the verge of tears herself, so as he soothed CJ with his hand on her back and moved over to the nearest chair he sat down with her in his lap he said "Why don't you guys go get yourself a drink, I'll be fine here with the kids, don't worry okay"

Sara pulled away from Gil to look at Jim "But Andy might wake up...They both might need me...Or want Gil or I..." She trailed off feeling her emotions rising in her.

Gil tightened his embrace "You need to calm down honey, the stress isn't good for you or the baby" he said kissing her head then shooting a worried glance at Jim, who nodded to him and carried on soothing CJ, who's crying was beginning to ease now as she held on to him.

"Come on. Jim will be okay with the kids Sara, lets go and get a drink, okay" Gil said leading her out of the room with only a little resistance from her as she glanced back to look at both her children.

"Fifteen minutes only. Okay" Sara said adamantly as the door was closing behind them.

Twenty minutes later Gil, Sara and Catherine entered the hospital room to see CJ sat up on the bed next a now awake and laughing Andy, as Jim sat to the side facing them, teaching them how to play the 'rock, paper, scissors game', and it looked like Andy was doing all the winning as the sound of his laughing filled the room.

CJ and Andy both gave the threesome big smiles as Jim turned around "This son of yours really has a strong competitive streak, you know., he's won nearly every time" he commented shaking his head, then grinned seeing that Sara looked a lot happier now.

"/How are you both feeling?/" Sara asked the kids instinctively as she walked over to the bed and ran her hand tenderly through each of their heads of hair in turn.

Jim stood to let Sara have his chair, as Gil motioned to Catherine to take the other on the opposite side of the bed.

"Okay" both the kids echoed happily together still smiling.

"/Good. I'm glad/" Sara said relaxing a little more, than her husband had achieved to do with their short break.

"/Are you in any pain son?/" Gil asked Andy with some concern.

"/No, a nurse came in a little while ago, and put something in this to stop me having any/" Andy said indicating to the drip by the head of his bed, that was still connected to his hand, then he went to scratch near the side of the tape on his hand.

Sara saw him and leaned over to grasp his hand gently, stopping him from scratching, to inspect it closely "This is a little red and inflamed, should it be like this?" she said looking to Gil then Catherine for an answer.

"The nurse thinks he could be allergic to the sticking tape, so she's coming back shortly to take the drip out, and she's gonna bring Andy something to eat in a while too" Jim added as the two women sat down, and he and Gil hovered near the end of the bed.

"Oh, okay. We'll have to remember that in the future Gil" she said letting go off the boys hand, and looking at Gil.

Catherine was rooting through her bag and seemed to find what she had been looking for, then held it up triumphantly to everyone "Who wants to sign the cast first?" she said holding up the black sharpie pen with the chunky tip.

Both kids chuckled as CJ leaned over to get the pen "/Me first/" she said excitedly.

Jim, Gil and Sara just shook there heads chuckling as CJ jumped off the bed and pulled back the blanket covering her brothers cast ready to write on it.

"Whoah!, that's bright" Catherine chuckled "We couldn't lose him with that on his leg" she added.

"/We are gonna need to wear our sunglasses guys/" Jim signed slowly looking at Andy.

"/What? I like green, it's my favourite colour/" Andy said then added "/But it is a bit bright though/" and laughed at the adults shaking their heads and chuckling, as CJ wrote on the cast.

After half an hour Jim said his goodbyes to the kids promising to drop by to see them at home tomorrow with a treat if they were both good, then he gave Sara a reassuring hug and kiss to her head telling her to take it easy and rest up.

A short time later one of the nurses came in and took the drip out of Andy's hand and applied cream to the slightly inflamed area, placed a food tray on his bed table for him, then an orderly pulled in to the room an extra cot for the parents to use overnight.

Seeing Sara yawn tiredly, and Andy finishing his light meal, Catherine decided it was time to leave and take CJ with her, so bid her fare wells, letting the girl do the same as she hugged and kissed both parents, then quickly but shyly kissed her brothers cheek and run out the room a little embarrassed.

Both Andy and Sara looked tired so Gil encouraged Sara to lay down on the spare cot for a nap, then after settling her with a kiss and tucking her in, he turned to do the same with his son, giving him a sound hug, then taking a seat between the two beds.

Please leave a review, I love reading them and I really appreciate you taking the time to leave them for me.


	137. Chapter 137

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**__Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, especially my wonderful regulars. They are always very much appreciated and I love reading them. I am sorry that I have been unable to reply to any of them recently, because of my internet connection problems and time restraints, but I will try to reply when I can. Thank you for sticking with the story and I hope you will continue to enjoy the rest of what else is to come. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 137 Team invasion on the hospital**

Both Andy and Sara had a good sleep in the afternoon, while Gil had left them for a short time to go downstairs to the small hospital gift store and bought a couple of magazines, a newspaper and a coffee, before returning to the room again.

The nursing staff were in and out checking on Andy to make sure he had recovered properly after his surgery, administered pain relief when needed, and had informed them that they would be bringing Andy crutches in the morning to try out, before he would be released from the hospital in the afternoon.

Andy had eaten his dinner that was brought in by one of the nurses, and was just finishing when loud knock sounded on the door, it opened part way then a large teddy bear dressed as a fire fighter holding a small plastic hose, and wearing a get well soon badge appeared wiggling from side to side.

"Greg" Both parents chorused together looking at each other chuckling at the hosepipe reference to Andy's accident.

Andy seeing his parents attention on the room door looked over to see the teddy being wiggled "Not funny Greggo, go away" Andy called out loudly as Greg finally burst into the room followed by Warrick and Nick who were both laughing at their co-workers antics.

Greg still laughing and enjoying the opportunity at tormenting his pseudo kid brother "/Hey that's not nice kid, not when Uncle Greggy just spent his hard earned cash on a cuddly wuddly teddy for his best buddy/" he said signing quite fluently as he situated the teddy bear on Andy's lap, then sitting on the end of the bed.

"/Greg I'm not a girl you know/" Andy said shoving the teddy back at Greg with a scowl on his face.

The other four adults in the room watched the interplay between Andy and Greg and couldn't help but chuckle, as every one greeted each other.

"/Really?/" Greg said winding the boy up even more "/So, should I give this to CJ then? It would probably be more apt anyhow/" he added laughing.

"/Real funny, how old are you again Greg?. You wont be laughing when I show you how to ride a mountain bike, or Rollerblade again, will he guys/" Andy said acknowledging Warrick and Nick with a smug grin on his face, remembering their last outings with the bikes and Rollerblades when each time Greg had ended up on his butt.

"/Your right there/" Nick said grinning at Greg enjoying Andy's come back, as he finished signing a little slower than Greg.

"/Well it's gonna be a while before your gonna be doing anything like that kid/" Warrick said smiling warmly at the boy.

"/Yeah...but I'll be back after I get this thing off my leg/" he said pulling the blanket off his leg to show the guys his cast.

"/Whoah! Sunglasses alert guys/" Greg shouted mock covering his eyes at the brightness of the colour.

"/Yeah I agree, that sure is a bright colour/" Warrick said amazed at the brightness of the neon cast.

"/Wow! Didn't know they did casts in that colour/" Nick added inspecting the cast and reading some of the writing on it "Have you even read what's written on here Andy?" he asked looking up at the boy.

"No. Why what doe's it say?" Andy said frowning trying to get a look at his cast, but wincing a little as he tried to turn his leg.

"/You okay baby?/" Sara asked concerned at his show of pain.

"/Baby/" Greg roared laughing then held his tummy exaggerating his laugh, and seeing Andy wincing and squirming in displeasure.

"/Mom/" Andy said sternly chastising his Mother for using the pet name in the presence of Warrick, Nick and Greg.

"/Oh! I just love this. Your not a girl, but you are a baby. Awwwwwww sweet/" Greg cooed with and exaggerated pout at Andy loving his new tormenting power.

"/Mom, now look what you did/" Andy pouted to Sara.

Sara leaned over to him and hugged him kissing his curly temple, then pulled back to sign to him "/Sorry honey/" she said letting another endearment slip, and seeing a scowl appear on his face.

"/Mommmmmm/" Andy whined pleaded with her to stop with the names, as he then looked to his Dad to rescue him.

"/I think this is a good time for us to go get some dinner/" Gil said looking to Sara who had an innocent look on her face as if to say 'What'.

"/You've hardly eaten today. Come on, Andy will be okay here with the guys for a while. Right guys?/" Grissom said looking for confirmation from them.

"/Sure/" Nick said nodding.

"/No problem Griss, and I'll make sure they don't end up fighting/" Warrick chuckled out in reference to Andy and Greg who were now staring each other down.


	138. Chapter 138

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1.Nor do I own Nintendo or the Wii games console rights etc._

_**A/N -**__Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, especially my wonderful regulars. They are always very much appreciated and I love reading them. I am sorry that I have been unable to reply to any of them recently, because of my internet connection problems and time restraints, but I will try to reply when I can. Thank you for sticking with the story and I hope you will continue to enjoy the rest of what else is to come. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 138 Andy home & return to work.**

Andy was released from the hospital and after much fussing from his sister and parents, especially his Mom, then an annoying Jessica, who just had to come to the house once she found out from Freddie and Corey that he had been injured, things began to settle down in the Grissom household again.

The first week Andy had stayed off school with his Mom delaying her return to the lab, they had both kept each other company as Andy tried to teach Sara how to play the Wii game, with them also strengthening their parent child bond even more, as they both enjoyed the time together.

Once the school days were over each day CJ and Jessica would come bounding in, CJ plunking more school work in his lap sent home for him from his teachers, and Jessica would take over her temporary, but enjoying fussing routine, as Andy would try to ignore her adjusting his pillows, fetching him drinks, and trying to create conversation with him as he continued to concentrate playing the Wii game.

Both CJ and Sara had tried on numerous occasions to distract the girl from bugging Andy as his frustration showed at the situation, and was often diverted to the TV screen and game handset when he threw it down on the couch, then struggled to get up on his crutches to make his escape from the interrupting Jessica.

Two days after Andy had returned home, Gil could see that Sara had everything under control and seemed to be taking things easy with Andy on the couch either playing the game or reading, and occasionally surfing the internet on her laptop.

The team and Jim had offered to drop by the house when on shift or in the immediate area, so they could to keep and eye on his family, while he waded through the mountain of ever growing paperwork that he hated as part of his job.

With the first week of recovery over, Andy not needing his pain medications any more and his mobility on the crutches much more improved now, he returned to attending school with help eagerly offered from Jessica, and Sara returned to work for her half shifts at the lab.

Leaving Lindsey at home with the twins and an instruction list as long as her arm, not to mention the list of emergency contact cell numbers she could call at any time if needed, and the promise that the team and Jim would be dropping by the house at any point to check on them all. The later was said seriously to all three, so as to dissuade the three from getting any ideas or getting into any kind of mischief in her absence.

Gil had driven her into work on the first night, he had purposely made a show of loading up her wheelchair in the trunk for her use at the lab, as a strong reminder that he would not tolerate her trying to bend the stipulations for her return to light duties at the lab.

After much huffing, pouting and some sulking on Sara's part, she conceded to using the wheelchair around the lab, but threatened to bite anyone's head off if they so much as stared at her in the contraption, or offered to push her around in it.

Two weeks went by quickly as Sara, Gil, the kids and the team settled into the new routine, on occasion Sara had to be gently reprimanded and reminded of her return status by her husband, Catherine and Jim, them being the only one's brave enough to confront her, the others simply informed the three of any of Sara's misdemeanour's for fear of facing her pregnancy wrath.

Pregnant, hormones raging, frustrated by the use off the wheelchair, being watched like a hawk, people constantly trying to not show that they were hovering protectively around her, and being given most of the boring and menial jobs around the lab, finally had her first, but not once, biting David Hodges head off when he put his hands on the wheelchair handles to push her out of his lab and down to Grissom's office.

He had took it upon his self to use Sara as yet another attempt to suck up to the boss, so he figured if he was seen to be helping 'The heavily pregnant boss' wife' it would gain him recognition and attention from Grissom.

Hodges had never had the experience of interacting with a pregnant woman before and knew very little about the protocol involved with spending time with one. He didn't have a clue about the major things to avoid with a pregnant woman, let alone a pregnant frustrated hormonal Sara Grissom.

Violating every major pregnancy 'Do not' rule that he should have avoided at all costs, with commenting on her size, at the the more exaggerated waddle that she had now adopted, her increased appetite, and weird food selections earned him his ear getting chewed off by her in the middle of the lab on several occasions, leaving him to go off and lick his wounds so to speak.

His massive and embarrassing chewing out episodes off from Sara, made him eventually do some research into the pregnant women, and what he could do to avoid any further glares off Sara, the team and especially Grissom.

Other members of the team and the lab rats had received a milder form of Sara's pregnancy wrath, and had learned quickly how to not upset her or their supervisor and boss.

Sara had quickly hatched up a mischievous plan to bypass having to use the wheelchair in the lab after a couple of weeks disdain at using the cumbersome and irritating wheelchair, by using one of the more comfortable padded office chairs on wheels as she zoomed down the corridors and in and out of the labs.

Laughing at the shaking heads, looks and chuckles she received off Gil, Jim and Catherine because she knew that as long as she stayed off her feet they couldn't complain or reprimand her.

Things were working out nicely around the lab and in the Grissom home, and preparations were also under way for a surprise birthday party for the twins upcoming celebration on Valentines day at Catherine's house, but what Sara wasn't aware off was that Gil had secretly planned and arranged for Andy and CJ to stop over at Catherine's while they would celebrate their first ever Valentine's evening together as man and wife.

Catherine had also mentioned to Gil that she would like to organize a baby shower for them, seeing as Sara was getting nearer her due date and several people in the lab had been asking her when one would be held for the couple.

Neither Gil nor Sara enjoyed being the centre of attention in a group setting, and that kind of party would make them be so, he had pulled a bit of a face before replying "I'm not sure Cath. It's a nice thought of everyone, but I'm not sure Sara would go for it. Besides we have mostly everything for the bug now" he said trying to get himself and his wife out of the kind offer.

"Nonsense Gil, you just don't wanna have all the attention on you, when you unwrap all the gifts that your friends and family want to buy the baby, is all. And I'm sure Sara would love it" Catherine replied grinning smugly at his feeble attempt to prevent her planning it "Say no more I'll take care of it, okay" she left throwing over her shoulder as he groaned.

The earlier planned BBQ at the Grissom's had been rescheduled because of the team having to all attend a large crime scene that took them three days to collect evidence then process, so it was now planned for the up coming weekend and everyone was looking forward too.

CJ had asked Catherine if two of her friends Becca and Jessica could attend the BBQ which only made Andy groan and protest, Jim was planning on bringing along Heather and Alison, so he could finally let the others know that he was in a relationship with her.

Sofia hadn't been asked to come, Greg had tentatively hinted that he may bring a girl he had dated a few times, the Robbins were also going to show and may bring two of their grandchildren.

Gil, Jim, and all the men would be busy for most of the day decorating the nursery, assembling the nursery furniture and getting the room ready, while the women would be relaxing in the yard entertaining the kids.

Please take the time to leave me a review as they are a good indicator of how the story is progressing, and if you are all still enjoying it.


	139. Chapter 139

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**__Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, and those that are following the story. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the rest of the story as there is a lot more to come. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 139 Just half and hour**

The whole team were out at their crime scenes, Gil was out at one in an ally behind the Palermo hotel with Catherine, her being the blood splatter analyst expert made perfect sense with the apparent drive by shooting that had occurred there.

Greg and Warrick were working a rape case with Sofia, and Nick was finishing up his hit and run case from the night before.

So while her co-workers were out of the lab Sara finished up processing the DB's clothing from Nicks hit and run, then bored having finished with any paperwork, she tried to gain access to the layout room with the Jackson serial case information and photographs out on display, but the door was securely locked.

Grasping the door handle"Gil's desk" she said quietly to herself as she thought of where the key for the room would be, glancing around the lab corridor to make sure no one was about, she stood and quickly waddled down to her husbands office to retrieve the key.

Going into his office then moving around to his desk drawers, she opened the top one of three where she knew he normally kept spare keys for all the labs and rooms.

Seeing only his usual odd and eclectic bits and pieces in the drawer she frowned as she rummaged though its contents to see if the keys were perhaps hidden underneath something.

The frown deepened on her forehead not locating them, but she just shrugged thinking Gil had most likely put them in one of the other drawers instead, so closed the drawer and opened the second one down, but all she could see were various forms and stationary and stuff.

"Okay, not there either" she said absently pushing the drawer closed, then reaching for the last one "Where have you put them Gilbert?"

When the bottom drawer opened she immediately saw a white envelope with her name on it in her husbands neat handwriting, and the frown was back creasing her forehead again.

Picking up the envelope, then looking up and out of the office through the blinds to make sure no one was watching her, she sat in Gil's comfortable office chair hoping to ease the slight back ache that had started again in the last hour.

Sliding her finger under the flap then ripping the letter open, she pulled out the letter and began to read;

_My Dearest Sara,_

_I love you dearly, _

_But It's a good job that I know you so very well my dear, I take it that if you are reading this letter that you are in search of the keys for the locked layout room that contains the information and photographs for the Jackson serial case?_

_BUSTED !! Sara..._

_I knew that given your wonderful enthusiasm and eagerness to work and solve cases, that if faced with boredom at having completed any work you are assigned, you would be itching to look over the Jackson case to see if you can solve it._

_I'm sorry sweetheart, but not only as your indirect supervisor, but as your husband too, I don't feel it is in your best interest given your tenuous pregnancy condition to be having anything what so ever to do with this case._

_Please understand that I am only keeping you away from this case to prevent your stress levels from rising and causing your blood pressure to elevate again, putting you back in the hospital. Yours, the babybug's and the kids healths are paramount to me Sara at all times, and I do not wish to contribute to endangering that if I can possibly prevent it._

_So that is why I have resorted to keeping both keys for that particular layout room on my person, because I knew you would seek them out given the opportunity in my absence. Please don't be mad at me, because I only have your best interests at heart._

_If you are bored and lacking anything around the lab to do in the way of work, please take the opportunity to take a rest on my couch in the office, there is a blanket and pillow in the bottom drawer of my filing cabinet that I put there some time ago for you. Close the office blinds then you are less likely to be disturbed and I will know you are taking a nap. _

_If you need anything my dear please ring me on my cell any time._

_All my love _

_Gil._

Sitting back in the chair with a huff at being prevented from looking over the case details, she sulked briefly knowing Gil was only being his usual over protective self yet again, but not quite ready to concede to taking a nap when her mind was still very active.

She did understand his constant worry and concern for her, the baby and the kids whole heartedly, but that didn't help her current situation off being bored with nothing to do.

Sara decided that she wouldn't be mad at him this time for his protectiveness, she actually thought it was quite sweet and endearing slightly that he'd had the forethought to foil her attempt at getting stuck into the case.

At that moment the office door opened and Sara looked up to see a smiling Warrick and Greg looking at her.

"Snooping in the boss's office again Sara?" Greg teased light-heartedly.

"He's my husband Greg. And no I was not snooping, I was looking for the key for the locked layout room" she replied a little testily.

Warrick chuckled at her, as did Greg as they both grinned knowingly.

"What?" Sara said looking a little peeved.

Warrick laughed now "Griss pre-warned us that you would try to get your hands on the Jackson case, when he told us you were coming back to work" he offered in explanation.

"Yeah, and we are under strict instructions from the boss man himself not to let you near it" Greg added in Warrick's defence.

Sara pouted a little then said "Come on guys, I may be able to see something you guys may have missed?" she pleaded "I know someone else has got to have a key to the room apart from Gil"

"No way am I gonna risk months of decomp duty for helping you out. Sorry, no can do" Greg said shaking his head.

"Catherine is the only other person who has a key for the room, and I don't think you are likely to get it off her" Warrick said sympathetically seeing her pout again.

Warrick held up some of his evidence bags from his scene as an offering to her "We just gotta log these in, then there is lots of processing to do if you wanna help us out" he said then seeing her cheer up a little.

Greg held his up too showing that there was indeed plenty to do now.

"Okay, so what are you waiting for, go log it in" Sara said smiling now, as she stood and walked over to them pushing them out of the office, as she shoved the letter into her trouser pocket.

Warrick and Greg walked off towards evidence booking in, as Sara decided to go to the break room to make some tea.

"If I were you Sara, I'd either be in your wheelchair or, on your new 'Zoom chair', because I just spotted Brass coming into the lab behind us" Warrick threw over his shoulder before disappearing.

"Flippin chair" she huffed out under her breath as she stomped off to retrieve said chair before being caught not using it, and being admonished yet again by one of the tyrant trio, she had come to rename them.

An hour later Sara was using the ASL and goggles to closely look over the bedding that had been taken from the rape victims apartment, when Jim Brass strolled into the room.

"Home time Cookie. You wanna finish up what your doing, because you get the lovely honour of me being your chauffeur tonight" Jim said jovially as he watched her concentrate on what she was doing.

Sara looked up at him then glanced at the rooms clock to see that it was in fact over and hour after her usual half shift time, she sighed heavily "Just give me half an hour Jim and I will be" she said going back to her task and hoping he would leave her alone to carry on.

"Ohhhhhh, sorry I can't do that Cookie. Gil's on his way back from his scene with Catherine, and he just called me to make sure that I have taken you home tonight" he chuckled then added "You notice the past tense 'Taken' Sara, he already thinks you've left the lab" he said making air quotes to exaggerate the word taken implying he had lied to Gil and said he had.

"Just half and hour more Jim, I'm almost done here" she said carrying on with the scan of the sheet on the table "Please" she added pleadingly.

"Sara, Gil is gonna chew me out, and most probably kick my butt, because he already thinks I was en route to your house as I spoke to him" he said glancing through the lab window and spotting Greg.

"Just ten more minutes then" she pleaded in a begging tone, hoping Jim would fall for her pathetic attempt at staying at the lab for longer.

Shaking his head at her then turning back to the corridor "Greg" Jim yelled to get the young CSI's attention.

Sara looked up frowning at Jim.

Greg walked into the room grinning "Yeah what can I do for you Brass?" he asked the police captain.

"Greg can you finish this up for Sara, she needs to be getting home before her husband goes on one, for her still being in the lab at this time?" he asked.

Laughing Greg walked over to the table where Sara was working after switching off her ASL lamp "Sure no problem, we don't want the boss man in a bad mood now, do we" he said pulling Sara's tinted goggles gently from her face grinning.

"Okay, okay. Jeeze its like being watched by the Gestapo with you lot" she huffed out as she handed Greg the ASL lamp, then bent down over the file to sign her name on the evidence documentation.

As Jim led Sara out of the lab Greg picked up where Sara had left off and switched the ASL unit back on again.

On the drive home Jim listened to Sara's protests and whining at it not being fare that she had to leave in the middle of processing evidence, and after they reached the Grissom house Jim went in with her for a hot drink and snack, one of the other things Gil had asked them all to do, make sure she ate adequately.

Please leave me a review I always welcome them and really appreciate you taking the time to do so.


	140. Chapter 140

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**__Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, and those that are following the story. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the rest of the story as there is a lot more to come. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 140 Another child's body**

Someone in the lab must have blabbed about Sara staying an hour over shift and trying to stay longer, because Gil knew all about it when he awoke later the next day from his sleep and went downstairs in search of his wife and breakfast.

Sara was somewhat miffed that he seemed to have an army of people watching out for her at the lab, and who were only too willing to let their boss know if she overstepped the requirements for her being back at work.

Chastising her a little and re-enforcing the conditions he had set out for her working, he listened to her whine about her feeling like a lab specimen, and under Gestapo like rules, but then she slipped up admitting accidentally to reading his letter to her, and so inadvertently confessing to trying to get into the locked layout room.

Gil laughed at her accidental slip, the thought of her face on finding his letter as she searched for the keys and the adorable pout she wore at realizing her mistake.

After a ten minute morning kiss and cuddle the pair went about their daily routines preparing a joint light meal, then Gil doing a few chores around the house, feeding his bugs, and checking on the progress of the bee hive at the far end of the yard, Sara used her laptop to pay the monthly utility bills, checked on their finances, and replied to any e-mails that needed attending to.

CJ came running in the front door then upstairs shouting a quick "We're back" before her bedroom door shut with a loud thud and the muffled sound of music was heard.

Andy hobbled in to the family room on his crutches five minutes later and dropped on to the couch unceremoniously beside Sara who was reading, he still had his rucksack attached to his back, he was a little out of breath and looked really tired, as Sara brushed her hand through his hair tenderly.

Closing his eyes for a minute or two to enjoy his Mom's gentle touch to the side of his temple and catching his breath, he could feel the pull of sleep, but his back was really uncomfortable with his school bag contents digging into him, and the thought of having to struggle upstairs now if he wanted to take a nap wasn't the most inviting of things for him.

Keeping his eyes closed as the stroking of his hair continued, he shrugged out of the school bag straps over his shoulders and flung the bag haphazardly to the floor, then relaxed back into the couch with a deep sigh.

Entering the room with a cup of tea for Sara, Gil saw that Andy looked half asleep sat back on the couch next to Sara who now looked up at him "He's nearly asleep Gil. I think he's had a busy day today" she said carrying on her ministrations.

Gil put down her cup on the coffee table, then leaned over towards Andy and lifted his legs being careful not to knock his cast encased one, and manoeuvred him so he was now lying on the couch with his head in Sara's lap.

Andy opened his sleepy eyes to look up at his Dad, as he snuggled into his Mom's warmth and the couch, sighed before saying "I'll do my homework shortly, promise"

Quickly signing to his son Gil said /Just take a nap son, your school work can wait until later. Do you need any pain meds?/ he asked seeing how worn out the boy looked.

"No, I'm okay, just tired" he mumbled as his eyes drooped heavily.

/Okay, just sleep/ Gil signed as he watched him nod slightly and his eyes fully close.

Quickly leaning over to Sara he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, before picking up the discarded school bag then standing "I'll go see if CJ wants to come to the store with me to get some things for dinner. Why don't you try and get a nap too?" he said pulling the coffee table closer and positioning a cushion on it for her, before gently lifting up both her legs to make her more comfortable.

"Umm sounds good" Sara said as she shuffled into a more comfortable position with Andy's head still in her lap resting against the more pronounced baby bump there.

Closing the drapes of the room to darken it for the resting pair, then turning on some relaxing classical music for Sara and going to the door to leave he said "You need anything while I'm at the store?"

"Yeah, some more beetroot, BBQ sauce, and would you get me another bar of baby soap please, I had to throw the one in my purse away when it got wet when it rained the other day and my bag got soaked through" she added the last a little sheepishly, still a bit embarrassed at her soap smelling obsession.

Gil chuckled, even some of the guys at work had observed her undertaking her little secret pregnancy craving covertly, then later asking him all about it "Sure, I'll get you a couple so you have a spare" he said before shaking his head and disappearing out the door to leave the two to nap.

Later on after CJ and Gil had gone to the store, nipped in to see Catherine for a quick visit to finalize some of the details for the kids Birthday's and the Valentine evening he had planned, they returned home, took Hank out to the local park for a run, then returned home to make a start on dinner as Andy and Sara slept on.

CJ loved preparing food and cooking with her Dad in the kitchen without interruption, and she was a quick learner picking up new culinary skills daily as Gil taught her new things.

Gil went into the family room to wake his wife and son, so they could get washed up for dinner, then he and CJ set the dining room table ready to serve everyone their food.

Both Sara and Andy looked much better as they seated themselves at the table and Gil brought out their hot loaded plates and put them on the table.

They were all nearly finished eating as Sara shovelled the last of her beetroot into her mouth, and used some garlic bread to mop up the last of her vegetable chilli, when Gil's cell phone sounded.

Pulling it out of his pocked and answering it with his usual professional 'Grissom', he listened for a minute then glanced at Sara as he suddenly stood up leaving the table to make his way to his office.

Sara asked CJ to clear the table, and Andy to help her clean up in the kitchen as she too left in search of her husband knowing it was work and a subject he couldn't discuss in front of the kids.

Finding the home office door closed, she tapped on it and then entered seeing Gil sat at the desk with his briefcase open on the floor, with the Jackson case file open in front of him on the desk as he spoke into the phone, and looked at a sheet of paper he held in his hand.

"I should be with you in about an hour Jim. Just make sure the area's taped off and no one goes near the body okay. I just need to give Greg a call to see if he can pick Sara up for her shift later" Gil said concentrating on the piece of paper in front of him, not realizing Sara had come up behind him until he jumped slightly at her hands coming to his shoulders and massaging gently.

"Yeah okay Jim, I gotta go. Bye" Gil said closing his phone, putting the sheet of paper back in the file and closing it before shoving it back in his briefcase.

Sara realizing by Gil's obvious hiding from her of the Jackson case file, and the brief words she had heard knew there had probably been a new body discovered or there was a break in the case "Break in the Jackson case?" she asked lightly.

Gil pulled Sara around him as he swivelled in his chair then pulled her into his lap to cuddle her securely and caress her slightly moving baby bump "Ummmm, I don't know yet, Brass called me because another child's body has been found just out of Vegas in some woods by some hikers" he said as his hand stilled feeling the babybug's arm or leg protrude oddly from her swollen abdomen, and Sara wince a little at the movement.

He kissed her to distract her from the discomfort she was feeling, before pulling back and saying "I think our son's a little on the impatient side, like you my dear. I think maybe he wants out of his cramped environment" Gil said as he massaged her tummy feeling the kicks and movement cease.

Sharing a long tender open mouthed kiss with her they both pulled back a little breathless "You need to get going, Jim will be waiting for you" Sara said as she slipped awkwardly off his lap and stood, then grasping his hands to pull him up out of his seat.

Sighing heavily and a little sadly at the thought of collecting evidence and processing yet another child's body, he collected his briefcase, cell phone, and lightweight CSI jacket from the back of his chair, then walked to the garage door following Sara "Make sure Andy gets his school work done honey, and could you bring me in a snack for when I return from the scene please" Gil asked as he quickly pecked her on the lips and got into his car.

"Yeah no problem, I'll make sure his school work is done and I'll call Greg for the lift into work okay" she said as the garage door opened slowly and he started the cars engine.

"Okay sweetheart. I'll see you later at the lab. Love you" he said as he looked back to the driveway and put the car into drive pulling out slowly.

"Love you too, bye" Sara said before going back into the house to get Andy to do his home work and to spend some quality time with both her kids.

Please take the time to leave a review, they encourage me to keep on writing and I really appreciate them.


	141. Chapter 141

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**__Thank you to every one who has left me a review so far, and those that are following the story, you are all great. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the rest of the story as there is much more to come. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 141 Let me help Gil**

Sara's lift into work turned out to be from Nick as Greg was having car trouble himself, so he had gotten him to pick her up on their way into work, the three had a giggle and laugh on the way in enjoying the time together before they all started their shift.

Grissom was still out at his scene when they all arrived at the lab, as was Warrick who had accompanied him, so it was Catherine that gave out the nights assignments.

Greg and Nick were sent out to investigate a vicious assault on a Vegas tourist from out of town at one of the smaller motels, while Catherine took over finishing Greg and Warrick's rape case that just needed the damning evidence being presented to the suspect in interrogation with Sofia still following the case.

Sara was assigned the job of processing the rest of the rape suspects clothing for any DNA or trace evidence, because Greg had already finished processing the bedding she had been doing the night before, and the victims clothing, which were both later confirmed to have contain the the suspects semen and hair samples.

All she had to do was find some evidence of the victim on the suspects clothing to help bolster the case and secure a strong case for the prosecution, which would hopefully lead to a conviction without any doubt in the case.

Two hours after the start of her shift Sara glanced up from the paperwork she was now doing sat in her husbands office, as Gil strolled down the corridor and into his office.

"Hi honey, you been busy I see" Gil said as he dropped his briefcase to the side of the desk, then leaned over to peck her on the cheek.

"Yeah I got some of the rape suspects DNA off the Sorenson girls cloths, so we should be looking at a secure conviction on that one. Catherine is just finishing up the interrogation with Sofia at the moment" she said smiling at him, she was always happy to solve and to see murders, molesters, rapists and the like off the streets of Vegas.

She observed her husband for a few minutes as he pottered around his office for a few minutes opening filing cabinet drawers and skipping through folders, and not really fully giving her his attention.

Gil looked tired, a little dusty with a few smudges of dirt about his face, but what she noticed the most was his slightly tense posture that he always seemed to adopt in a difficult or disturbing case, or if he was upset at something.

"Ummmm...Good" he said absently as he grabbed a specific file from the drawer, then turned to her realizing he had been distracted and not listening to his wife fully.

"Tough case?" was all Sara asked him as she looked at him sympathetically.

He sighed heavily as he sat heavily in one of the chairs in front of his desk in front of Sara "Yeah the DB was a boy of around Andy's age, we don't know yet if it is connected to the Jackson case..." he paused before adding "But this one has been hard for me to process today...He had the same build and hair as Andy and...I just couldn't help thinking that it could've been him laying there" he paused again rubbing his hand over his face, he often did this as an attempt to control his emotions when they were getting the better of him.

They had both come a long way in their struggling relationship, and now both feeling confident enough to share each others feelings, emotions and thoughts, supporting each other when needed freely was testament to the love and closeness they now shared.

Two years prior neither would have discussed, let alone at work, how cases affected them, both knew of the subtle signs in the other when one was having a difficult time or was upset, only to then offer their support as best they could without talking about the real issue.

"Constantly I could see similarities with Andy and it distracted me, it was just like when I investigated the Debbie Marlin case and all I could see was your face all the time"he paused and sighed again "I now know, how Catherine must have felt all those times when she had to investigate cases with little girls involved" he said finishing his dialogue.

Sara stood rounding the desk to place her hands on his shoulders as she began to to try to massage out some of the tension she knew would be there "You want some help on the case, I'm finished up here with this paperwork?" she offered as she worked her fingers into the firm muscles of his shoulders working any knots there free.

His head which had lolled forward a bit at her ministrations, now shot up again for his quick reply "No!" he said a little harshly, then he took a deep breath realizing his mistake "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to sound so harsh, I just think it would be too upsetting for you to get involved with this or the Jackson case" he said grasping one of her hands in his and squeezing it a little before releasing it and standing up facing her.

"I need to grab a quick shower, Warrick is logging in the evidence at the moment then we need to get processing" he said as he walked over to the office door, trying to get over to her that the discussion of her having anything to do with the case was over "Did you grab me a snack from home?" he asked as he reached the door handle.

"Um yeah it's in the break room fridge" she paused as he gave her a weak smile "Please Gil let me help out, I could just process some cloths and stuff maybe?" she pleaded, she was itching to get on the Jackson case, and if this was a doorway in then she was desperately going to try her damnedest to try.

Gil took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as he took in her little pout that she used on him whenever she wanted something from him, his smile grew as he guessed she was trying to get in on the Jackson case "I'll be back in twenty minutes to have my snack and a drink with you" he said opening the door and shaking his head.

"Please Gilbert" she crooned as a last resort hoping he would reconsider, she knew he was already weakening by the smile and the shake of the head, but the use of his full first name in the lab was a first for her.

He turned to her with a raised eyebrow and a grin "Oh, so now your pulling out the big guns today are we sweetheart?" he said in a quiet tone as he glanced about to make sure no one was in earshot.

Sara grinned sheepishly and exaggerated her pout for maximum effect "Please, I promise I won't get too involved, I'll just get on with the processing, and any other stuff you want me to do. Does anything need checking on the computer?" she asked hoping she would let her do some of the grunt work involved.

Making an exaggerated tutting sound, taking another glance around for any other lab workers and chuckling, he turned back to her saying quietly "I thought you only begged me in the bedroom honey. This is a first for you in the lab, along with the use of my correct fore name" he said seeing her face drop a little at being busted by her husband, who was on to her little ploy.

"Let me shower up then eat, and I'll see if I can find some processing for you to do. Okay" he said now grinning at the wide Sidle smile she now wore on her face triumphantly.

Later Sara was just finishing processing the boys cloths in one of the labs, as Gil, Warrick and now Catherine worked in the Jackson case layout room comparing notes on the new case and the others, waiting for results back from trace, DNA, the finger print lab and the autopsy results off Doc Robbins.

Sara dropped off samples at various labs then wheeled herself on her new knick named 'Zoom chair' into the Jackson case layout room to see Warrick and Catherine immediately see her then eyeball her husband warily.

"I found some trace fibres, an unknown substance, two hairs and what I think maybe a saliva sample" Sara said as she used her feet to propel herself into the room and closer to the wall displaying all the cases photographs, as she started to look.

Both Warrick and Catherine looked at Grissom confused and unsure if all out war was now going to take place.

Grissom just shook his head a little at them then began to explain himself "Sara is going to be doing some of the processing and stuff on the cases to help us out, but she is under no circumstances to get too involved with all this" he said gesturing to the room as a whole.

Catherine and Warrick frowned deeply at his explanation which seemed to be a total turnaround from his earlier instruction to the team to not let her anywhere near these cases.

Standing from her chair now Sara looked more closely at each photograph displayed on the wall, switching herself off from the conversation behind her as she took in every minute detail.

"But Gil..." Catherine started but was cut off from her friend and boss, as her and Warrick looked at him baffled.

"A fresh pair of eyes on this case might be just what we need to crack open the case" he said then added "Well, that and the arrest of John Thompson" he finished then shrugged a little before handing Sara a magnifying glass so she could see better, which she took and carried on her perusal of the crime scene shots.

Looking at each other Warrick and Catherine just shrugged and shook their heads as if to say don't ask me, then both turned back to the evidence and files laid out on the large lit table.

_**A/N** Next week I will cover the BBQ so we can have some group fun. Enjoy your weekend! More Monday._

Please take the time to leave a review as they offer me great encouragement to keep on writing.


	142. Chapter 142

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N -**__Thank you to all my regular reviewers you know who you are, and also to those that are following the story, you are all wonderful. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the rest of the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 142 Finally the weekend arrives**

Sara spent the next couple of hours familiarizing herself with the serial case crime scene photographs, lab results and information that was spread around the layout room, as Warrick looked over the cases with her, while Catherine and Grissom went about processing and following leads from the new case.

Greg waltzed into the layout room grinning "Mine and Nicks case is all wrapped up, the perp's down in lock up as we speak" he said as he noticed Sara in the room that as he understood things, she wasn't supposed to be in.

"Urh...Warrick...Urmmm" Greg said not really knowing what to say and worrying that he would be on decomp duty right along with Warrick, as he eyed his co-worker a little disbelievingly.

"Uh...Hi Greggo. You finished? good I l it when we catch the perp's, gives job satisfaction" Sara said smiling at Greg before turning back to look at the paperwork in front of her.

Greg looked at Warrick pointedly, then nodding in Sara's direction with an unspoken question as if to say 'What the F...'

"Yeah hi Sara" Greg said waiting for an explanation off either of the two.

Warrick chuckled at Greg's disbelieving look "It's okay man, calm down, you wont get decomp duty, and you wont be getting your head bitten off either. Griss knows she's here" he said amused then saw Greg's eyes go wide at the revelation.

"You mean..." Greg trailed off to be interrupted off Sara.

"I'm not deaf you know, I am here you know" Sara said a little put out that the other two were speaking as if she wasn't there.

"Uh...Sorry my little sweetness" Greg said apologetically adding a little endearment and cheeky grin to his usual flirting methods.

Sara turned around placing her hands on her protruding belly and looked at Greg sternly "Little! Little! Are you deliberately trying to be funny with me Greg, because I can tell you right now, 'Little' I am not! right now, and if you think it is highly amusing to you to be referring to my size right now you've got another thing coming" she said as he voice rose in volume.

Warrick winced for Greg in sympathy at what was happening and what was about to come, as Greg looked scared and stepped back slowly as an irate pregnant Sara advance on him.

"Urr...Ummm...Sara..I.I was just..." Greg stuttered then glanced at Warrick desperately for some assistance.

Shaking his head, wincing and putting both his palms up in a 'this is your mess, sort it out quickly, but your on your own buddy, gesture.

"And for your information Gregory Sanders I am neither 'Your little sweetness' nor anyone else's, got that?" Sara yelled as fire burned in her eyes at the thought of being referred to as anyone's little woman.

"I'm sorry Sara, I was just trying to..." Greg tried to say but was cut off yet again mid sentence as she came close poking her finger in his chest to get her words over loud and clear.

A few of the lab tech's had now gathered at the lab window watching Sara rip Greg a new one, as Grissom and Catherine strolled down the corridor discussing their case.

Sara now saw the gathered lab tech's, which only notched her temper up further "What? Is my size funny to you and everyone else around here, for crying out loud have none of you seen a pregnant woman before?...Did you lot not study human biology? or were you all to busy making gooey eyes at the damn teacher?" she yelled really pissed off now that she had an audience, and was feeling very uncomfortable at the attention on her.

"Get back to work now" a loud masculine authoritative voice bellowed from behind the lab tech's who then rapidly departed back to their assigned labs.

"Sara I'm sorry, really, I never meant anything by what I said, I'm very sorry okay" Greg said sincerely hoping and praying that the bellowed command that had just come from his boss and her husband would now rescue him, as Grissom stepped into the lab to asses the situation.

Now backed off and sitting in her chair with Warrick making himself look busy with work, Sara sighed heavily as she reigned in her temper and embarrassment overtook her.

"I'm sorry Sara okay, it wont happen again" Greg offered pleadingly for her to accept his mistake and apology as he watched her deflate in front of him.

Sara nodded with her head looking down into her lap "I'm sorry too Greg, for being such a complete bitch to you" she mumbled but couldn't look up at Greg, as she now felt totally ashamed at her abrupt behaviour.

"Greg, Warrick, could you give us a few minutes please" Grissom said, realizing that Greg had obviously pressed the wrong button with Sara, and she had torn a strip off the young man as her raging pregnancy hormones had gotten out of control temporarily, leaving her feeling really remorseful and guilty now.

Warrick and Greg just nodded silently and slipped out of the room, as Gil looked at Catherine who had stood to his side witnessing the last of Sara's temper deflate, wordlessly Catherine nodded, patted him on the back of the shoulder then left in the direction of her other two co-workers.

Now rubbing her aching back a little and desperately trying not to cry in the full view of the lab and it's many clear glass windows.

Gil walked over to her, crouched down then put his hand on the spot she was rubbing and took over the massaging for her "Your back aching again?" he asked her softly grasping one of her hands in his giving it a light squeeze.

Sara looked up at him with watery, but guilty eyes "A little. Gil..." she tapered off to try to stop any tears falling as she struggled to keep them completely at bay.

Releasing her hand he cupped her cheek brushing it gently "Come on it's the end of your shift and I'm finished for the night with coming in earlier" he said as he stood pulling her up slowly "Do you need your wheelchair?" he asked her softly as he looped one arm around her back mid waist to lead her out of the room.

"No, I'm good, I should be okay just going out to the car" she said wearily, suddenly feeling quite tired now, most likely her rise and fall in adrenalin had sapped the last of her energy stores for the day.

After a short stop off at Gil's office to pick up his things and a quick stop at the locker room to collect any last bits the couple drove home.

They discussed her little outburst, how giulty she now felt at being horrible to Greg, so she promised to call Greg when she got home to apologize to him.

Sara made the call, and all was happy between the two co-workers again as Gil prepared a light snack for them, then they both went upstairs to share a long lounging bath in the large tub together relaxing, before climbing into bed and snuggling up close to each other as Gil had his arms around her massaging the area that he knew sometimes ached her.

"Sara when is our next appointment with Dr Freyer?" Gil cautiously asked, her increasing back ache had been worrying him, he had read several pregnancy & parenting books and articles which had all mentioned backache in pregnancy, but with her having the added placenta previa condition he wanted to make sure everything was as it should be with both Sara and the baby.

Snuggling her head under his chin to get more comfortable she mumbled "Next Tuesday, I told you. Why?" she asked a little more aware at his question, and the undertone of worry in his voice.

"It's just...I'm a little worried about the backache you've been having" he sighed "Have you had any bleeding or pain, cramps or anything I should know about honey?" he asked as he used his other hand to hold her head gently in his grasp under his chin.

"No, nothing, just the ache now and then" she rubbed her hand soothingly up and down his back to help reassure him "Every pregnant woman gets aches in their backs Gil, don't stress out over it, okay" she said placing a soft kiss to his throat.

"Okay, but I'll feel a whole lot better once you've seen the doctor on Tuesday Sara" he said pulling his head back so he could kiss the top of her head before regaining his position again.

"Okay" Sara mumbled as sleep started to take a hold of her tired body.

Thinking for a few minutes still not happy about Sara brushing her backache off so easily, he then sighing again and decided he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he asked the question that had been nagging him for a week now and distracting him a little especially at work "Sara you would tell me if you were not feeling well, or something didn't seem right with the babybug wouldn't you?" there he'd asked it, but now was a little worried she'd think that he didn't trust her.

"Of course, you know I would honey. You do trust me don't you" she said pulling her head out from it's cosy spot to look at him questioningly.

"Intemetly, with my heart and my life, don't ever doubt that sweetheart, as well as my love for you" he said leaning forward to kiss her tenderly "I'm probably just being overprotective again" he said sighing with reason to her.

Putting her head back in her favourite spot she let out a long contented sigh herself before saying "I love it when you make me feel all safe and protected, just don't over do it, okay honey" she said as her hand brushed his back in a slow rhythm.

"Okay" he said a little more relaxed at the though he would probably sleep now at her reassurance she would tell him if there was a problem "Sleep now, we have a busy weekend ahead of us" he whispered as his eyes closed.

"Uh huh" she mumbled as sleep grabbed her quickly and her hand stilled on his back.

Ten minutes later both were sound and fast asleep contentedly in each others arms.

_**A/N**__ Sorry if this chapter is a little short and not up to it's usual standard, but I was a little distracted by a news spoiler for the show that I have just read about for the new season 9, and the fact that there seems to be a lot of changes happening in the up coming season, has got me thinking about the future of CSI. I will make up for it in the next chapter._

Please take the time to leave me a review I always look forward to reading them.


	143. Chapter 143

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1, nor do I own Nintendo or anything to do with the company._

_**A/N -**__Thank you to all my regular reviewers you know who you are, and also to those that are following the story, you are all wonderful. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the rest of the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 143 Never! He's not...**

All the Grissom household was up, washed, had eaten breakfast and cleaned up, usual weekend morning chores done, now Sara, CJ and Andy were in the kitchen preparing salads and other finger foods along with nibbles for the BBQ in the afternoon.

Gil was busy getting the grill ready, he pulled out more seating from the shed, set up two spare tables for the food, placed a blanket and throw pillows on the ground and basically got the yard ready for their visitors and helpers.

It was barely 10am before everyone started to arrive laden down with drinks, dishes and bags of food for the BBQ, Both Warrick and Nick turned up with impressive looking tool kits ready to assemble furniture or put up shelves.

There was just Jim, the Robbins and Greg left to turn up for the days activities as Gil directed Catherine, Wendy and Mandy to where the food and drinks were in the kitchen with Sara just finishing up with her final touches to the food.

Lindsey, Jessica, Becca, Freddie, Corey, CJ and Andy were all out in the yard with Hodges and Archie playing with Hank or listening to music that the girls were dancing to in a line.

Gil, Nick and Warrick made a start on clearing out the prospective nursery, lugging boxes down the stairs, out the front door and either into the garage or in the trunk of Gil's Mercedes ready to be dropped off at good will.

Doc Robbins and his wife Rachel turned up as Gil was precariously trying to carry two stacked boxes out of the front doorway "Hi just go through, the kids are out back and the women are in the kitchen, I think" he said readjusting the boxes in his grip before walking off towards the garage.

"Oh Al, you still on for grilling the meat for me while I'm upstairs working?" Gil threw over his shoulder to Doc, it was usually Gil's domain to use his prized grilling machine and he didn't normally like giving up control it, but had little choice as he would be too busy in the nursery.

Al laughed before answering his friend "Yeah sure. And don't worry Gil my boy, I'll take great care with your grilling equipment" he said rubbing his hands together wickedly in a teasing manner knowing full well most men of the house hated deliquescent control on their grilling machines.

Al and Rebecca watched as Gil shook his head and walked off to get rid of the boxes he was carrying, then they walked into the house.

Five minutes later Greg pulled up on the street in front of the house, he looked a little apprehensive at his newish girlfriend sat besides him speaking to her softly "Just remember what I told you, they are a weird but wonderful bunch of people, and no doubt there will be lots of teasing going on today, but your gonna love CJ and Andy...They are great kids you know, and they're like my kid brother and sister really" he said nervously.

She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips to silence him, before pulling back and talking "Stop worrying Greg, don't forget I come from a large family so I'm used to this kind of thing" she said indicating to the house and the people coming and going in and out of the front door to the garage.

"Okay, I just hope I don't manage to upset Sara again, my ears are still ringing from last night" Greg said as he opened the car door and got out.

Gil and Nick were just coming back out of the garage carrying paint cans, brushes and dust sheets as Greg grabbed the girls hand to lead her up the driveway.

"Hey there Greg, your brave coming here after Sara chewed you out last night" Nick called over grinning.

Greg gave a sarcastic smirk tightening his hold on his girlfriends hand in the process "Funny ha, ha, it's all been sorted out with Sara now she apologized to me over the phone" he said then looked at his boss as he came to a standstill in front of the two men "Hey boss" he greeted Grissom forgetting yet again not to call him that.

"Greg" Gil said smirking then looking at the girl to his side "So you going to introduce us then?" he asked the young man.

Turning to her and smiling happily he said "This is Saria, Saria Maxwell. Meet my boss Grissom and Nick Stokes" he said looking back grinning at his two co-workers.

"Hi" she said confidently shaking both men's hands politely and receiving a greeting from both, before she flushed a little and looking at Greg again.

After a short awkward pause Greg asked "So umm...Hows Sara today?" he was more nervous of upsetting Sara again and being embarrassed in front of Saria than the actual introductions.

Both Grissom and Nick laughed seeing the nervousness in Greg.

"She's fine Greg, forget about last night, it's over and done with. You know how she's been the last few weeks with her hormones and frustration" Grissom said reassuringly but still seeing apprehension in his facial features.

"Look Greg, she'll be fine with you, just don't upset her again, I think you've learned your lesson after last night" he offered Greg to ease his nervousness.

Looking at Nick who was still grinning like a Cheshire cat he forced himself to relax a little "Okay but I'm steering clear of her today if she looks like she's about to blow" he said as a small smile now appeared on his face.

Nick, Grissom and even Saria now laughed at Greg's wariness of being on the receiving end of another yelling out from Sara, Greg had told his girlfriend all about the incident over the phone after he finished his shift.

"Well you better get inside and get on with the introductions Greg man, because we are gonna need your help real soon" Nick said holding up the two paint cans in his hand and a wicked grin knowing full well that the others would be teasing him mercilessly soon.

Nodding and then shaking his head at what was about to happen when he went inside, he pulled Saria after him "Okay gimme ten minutes then I''l get my coveralls on and I'm all yours" he said over his shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you Saria, I'll catch up with you later to chat" Grissom offered as they parted ways, he and Nick going upstairs and the other two down the hall.

"Yeah me too" Nick called out.

By now all the women were outside with the kids, where all the boisterous noise and music was coming from as everyone chatted and enjoyed the company.

Freddie and Corey were rolling about the grass with Hank rubbing the dogs belly, as Andy laid on his tummy next to them his for-arm crutches to his side, with Archie and Hodges talking and signing slowly about computer technology and other stuff.

Sara was semi laid back comfortably propped with cushions and a pillow in one of the recliner garden chairs to the side of the table, wearing her sunglasses and a ball cap as Catherine and Rachel talked about baby equipment and accessories.

Mandy and Wendy were sat on a low wall next to a flower bed near the kids, Archie and Hodges throwing comments and the odd signed words at the group , then laughing as they watched their two co-workers try to teach any some computer and scientific facts.

Totally as expected the greeting went off noisily but happily, then the teasing started with Andy of all people, as he excitedly told Saria how rubbish Greg was on his bike compared to him, how Greg keeps getting trumped at the Wii games by CJ and Jessica.

Greg signed back to Andy warning him he would get him back big style if he didn't let up, Saria couldn't sign so had no idea what the two where quickly signing to each other, she just looked on fascinated as others joined with occasional signed short phrases.

Andy was really going for it voicing the occasional sentence like "What's that Greg, don't tell her what?" as he wickedly laughed seeing his pseudo brother squirm and shoot glances at an enthralled Saria.

"Saria, that sounds very like Sara you know Greg" Andy said wiggling his eyes to torment Greg further, Warrick and Nick had often commented on Greg's years of flirting with his Mom, so he used the knowledge to his full advantage right now.

Luckily it was Jim Brass or rather the woman he held hands with and pulled behind him into the yard, or the little girl he held close to him with his other arm, that saved any further teasing and embarrassment for Greg, as everyone turned to the greeting he called out loudly.

"Hey the Brass man's here. Where's that super grilling machine that Gil wont let anyone of us near" he said grinning at the large group assembled in the yard.

Heather smiled softly as she looked around the yard spotting quite a few people she had already met via investigations at the dominion, her smile widening on meeting Sara's, as Jim put Alison down on the floor and she grabbed his hand shying away from all the new faces looking at them.

All eyes now on the new arrivals Greg quickly signed to Andy /You little shit, I'll get you for this/ then watched the boy for a reply.

Andy signed back /Whatever/.

"Never! He's not..." was all Catherine managed to get out before her chin dropped and her mouth was wide open in shock, mirroring several other people's expressions.

Please take the time to leave a review as they are what keep all us writers, writing so eagerly.


	144. Chapter 144

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1, Nor do I own the Spice Girls or anything what so ever to do with them (Really, honestly!),Nor do I own Nintedo or the Wii copyrights etc._

_**A/N -**__Thank you to all my regular reviewers you know who you are, and also to those that are following the story, you are all wonderful. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the rest of the story. I am very sorry to say that there will be no chapters posted next week as I am going away on a weeks vacation, with no computer or laptop access, (Yeah I know, scary thought!) , so the next chapter will be posted as usual the following Monday. Apologise for the Rachel/Rebecca mistake in the last chapter, it can be a little confusing seeing as I have two sisters with these names. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 144 BBQ fun**

Greg let out a relieved sigh knowing that the focus of everyone's attention was now off him and Saria, but he really did pity Brass at this moment in time, even though he himself was totally gob smacked at the police captains new girlfriend.

_So the tough Brass man likes a bit of the kinky stuff eh. I wonder if they use his or her cuffs...Ewwwwwww bad mental images, I gotta work with this guy, _Greg thought as he then turned to Saria and smiled to reassure her and change his thought path.

_Holy crap the Brass man is giving the dominatrix one! _Archie thought as he stared, then tried to avert his gaze back on the kids that were totally oblivious to the shock to most of the adults in the yard, as they noisily played.

_Ummmm...That's rather interesting, Jim Brass and Lady Heather as a couple, well whatever floats their boat, _Hodges thought before catching a quick adoring glance over at Wendy, who was still staring between the couple and Mandy in surprise, _I wish I could feel more confident around her and not so stupid and nervous, _He thought with a long quiet sigh.

_Well, well, well. So our tough little police captain is finally getting some, _was all Al Robbin's thought as he grinned over at his friend who was obviously nervous, but putting on a good show to hide it, then he went back to playing around with the impressive grilling machine, not wanting to make the couple feel any more uncomfortable than they were.

_So that's why he's been smiling a lot lately, and not as grumpy, he's been getting laid regularly _Mandy thought, then hid a chuckle forming, _oh this is gonna be great fodder for the gossip mill at work, _she thought now smiling over and observing the little girl clinging to Brass' legs trying to hide her face from the stares.

"Never! He's not..._banging Lady Leather panties _Catherine'sabruptverbalwords tapered off to just her own shocked and dumbfounded thoughts _Never_ _in a million years would I have thought... Now I've seen it all!_. _Jeeeez I wonder who wears the chaps in that relationship. Why Jim you kinky old dog! _

_Well just goes to show you what goes on behind closed doors, especially the dominion, _were her last thoughts as she realized that her jaw was nearly touching the floor metaphorically and she clamped it shut quickly glancing around at some of the other shocked faces staring at the couple and small child who was now hiding behind Jim's legs.

Sara gave Catherine a little nudge to remind her not to be so rude staring and gawking at Jim, Heather and Alison.

Catherine shot Sara an indignant 'What' look before looking back at the scene near the patio doors, which then turned to an exasperated look at seeing that Sara was fully aware of the relationship of Jim and Heather, "Great! last to know the juicy info as usual" she muttered annoyed but quietly.

_Way to go with the announcement Jim, subtle as ever. Whoa Catherine is gonna chew on this one for ages, poor Jim will no doubt get the third degree when she manages to corner him, _Sara thought then sighed as she looked at Heather who was starting to look a little uncomfortable now, _time for a little rescue operation, _she thought as she managed to get up from her semi laid position to stand and then approach the three.

"Hi Heather, Jim. Hello again Alison" Sara said as she clumsily knelt down to Alison's level" she smiled at the little girl holding on for dear life to Jim's leg "CJ, Andy and the other kids are all here to play with today, your gonna have a great time today, do you know that sweetheart" Sara said gently brushing Alison's hair out of her eyes.

The couple of times Sara had now spent with Alison, made the little girl more relaxed and comfortable around her to the point where the little girl would occasionally sit on Sara's lap.

Alison looked up at Sara and smiled nodding, then let go of Jim's legs and gave Sara a hug putting her arms around her neck and relaxing a little, then chuckling as Sara tickled her under her arms.

The little girl let go of Sara, so she could stand up again, but keeping hold on Alison's tiny hand in her own gently Sara said sincerely "I'm glad you all came today, it's gonna be fun" smiling at the couple with her back to the others who had now stopped staring but were chatting again with more subtle glances over at the newly announced couple and child.

"I see you were as subtle as ever with your announcement Jim" Sara said arching her eyebrow at Jim.

Both Heather and Jim laughed at Sara's comment "Well you know me by now Cookie, just rip the band aid straight off, no messin" he said still chuckling "Where's that clueless husband of yours anyhow?" he asked as he lightly hugged Sara and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Sara then followed that by giving Heather a light friendly awkward hug in greeting.

"Here, and I'm not clueless thank you very much Jim" Gil said indignantly, "Hi Heather, hello Alison" he said in a softer tone, as he came up to Sara and put his arm around his wife to kiss her on the temple "You managing okay down here with everything honey?" he asked her looking into her eyes and smiling softly.

"Uh huh, I got lots of volunteers to help out" she said grinning at him and putting her arm around his waist and squeezing lightly.

"Need a reminder of your being clueless?" Jim grinned wickedly "Lets just say 'honeymoon' shall we, buddy" he said chuckling as he made air quotes to exaggerate the the word honeymoon.

Gil shot Jim a warning glare, glanced around quickly to see if anyone was in earshot, then punctuated it by just saying "Jim you wouldn't" in a nervous but warning tone.

Laughing now clearly amused by his teasing of his best friend he said "Relax buddy, your secrets safe with me" then he saw the stern look that Sara was sending him "Besides, Mrs Grissom here has the goods on me, so I cant spill, can I now" he said receiving a squeeze of the hand from Heather who was privy to the details of said subject.

Gil let out a relieved sigh "So you gonna help out or just stand around chatting all day, there's loads to do" he said letting go of Sara to step towards the patio doors to go back inside to carry on the task of completing the nursery.

"Having trouble with the crib already Gil?" Jim teased, he knew how hard the damn things could be to fit together after his own experience many years ago with Ellie's and more recently erecting one for Heather at her house.

"No!" Gil said very indignantly, at his own admittedly unnatural, and always clumsy construction skills coming into question, but he covered it by saying "But there's a rocking chair waiting to be assembled though, if you wanna have a go at that" he'd looked at the instructions and the boxed pieces just an hour earlier and he didn't relish the idea of having a go at constructing the thing safely, so was hoping he could get one of the others to do it for him.

"Yeah sure, why not, anything for my Cookie" Jim said sweetly smiling softly at his pseudo daughter, as Gil went inside and Sara led Alison off by the hand over to the group of kids sitting on the blanket playing happily.

Jim turned to Heather "You gonna be okay with all these vultures here?" he asked her quietly, a little concerned at them just turning up, then him abandoning her to go upstairs to work.

Standing up straighter and feeling more confident now, Heather replied "Yes, now that the initial excitement is over with. I'll be okay chatting to everyone, you go ahead and I'll see you later" she said giving his hand one more squeeze before releasing it to walk over towards the table that Rachel Robbins, Catherine, Sara and now Mandy were all sat around chatting heartily.

Greg was just going into the house to get himself, Saria and a couple of the kids some drinks when he stopped near to the table and spoke "Can I get you a drink Lady Heather?" he asked awkwardly but politely.

"Just call me Heather please. Greg isn't it? I remember we've met a couple of times before" Heather said as she then watched his cheeks flush a little at all the female attention now on him, and the woman's words being misconstrued by anyone in earshot, as he then shot a quick look in Saria's direction to see if she had heard.

Realizing her mistake at hearing a suppressed snicker off Catherine, Heather smiled softly then added "When I met you here before, and at the wedding of course"

Greg seemed to visibly relax a little now, but was still uncomfortable with so much female attention on him "Yeah that's right. So can I get you anything, will the little girl want a drink?" he asked kindly.

"Her names Alison, she's my granddaughter. And yes a small OJ for her, if you could just put it in a plastic beaker or with a straw for her please" Heather replied smiling over at Alison.

"And for yourself?" Greg asked.

"There's beer, wine, fruit juice, OJ, smoothies, bottled water,...Oh, and tea if you would prefer that" Sara offered teller her the drink selections she could have

"No, a tall glass of fruit juice will be fine, thank you" Heather said looking at Greg, who then left to get the drinks.

Twenty minutes later, Andy who was now sat up on the blanket, had Alison sat in front of him between his legs with a book open in front of them, and Jessica pointing out pictures ans talking gently to her as Andy read the book.

CJ, Becca, Lindsey, Wendy and Saria were all laughing while trying to show Corey the dance moves to 'Wannabe', a well known spice girls song that all the girls knew the actions to.

Hodges, Archie and Freddie were animatedly discussing one of the latest Wii games out on the market to buy, as all the women sat at the table relaxing and swapping funny stories of their life experiences.

Warrick, Nick and Greg were all currently painting the nursery in a soft lemon yellow and light sage green colours, all covered with splatters of paint from messing around while trying to paint.

Gil, Jim and now Al were in the master bedroom as Gil struggled to construct the crib, and Jim the rocking chair with more ease that what Gil seemed to be having with the crib. Al just sat on the end of the bed offering advice to Gil when needed, or passing him tools over.

_**A/N **I decided to leave the chapter here at a nice little spot for you, before my vacation, (See I'm not mean, I could have left you all with a cliffhanger). The next chapter will cover the rest of the BBQ, the nursery revealed and Sara's reaction, and a heated argument from two people in the yard! Have a good weekend everyone and a great week. Back soon._

Please take the time to leave me a review to send me on my vacation with happy thoughts at your continued and wonderful response.


	145. Chapter 145

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1.Nor do I own anything what so ever to do with Toysrus._

_**A/N –**__ Hi I'm back and had a great vacation and I am ready to get on with the story. __Thank you to all my regular reviewers you know who you are, and also to those that are following the story, you are all really wonderful. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the rest of the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 145 It's beautiful **

By the mid afternoon Al and Jim had finished upstairs leaving a grumpy Gil to finish off the crib on his own, and had cooked off the food on the grill while some of the women fussed over the rest of the food that had been prepared, before they all finally sat and ate then the men got back to finishing the nursery.

Everyone seemed to be getting on great, the women from the lab and Rachel Robbins had accepted Heather into their circle of friends and had enjoyed some much needed laughter.

Sara had been led inside to the couch by Gil a little earlier to have a nap, when he had come downstairs to retrieve yet another screwdriver, blaming the last one for delaying his construction of the crib after Jim had finished doing the rocking chair.

The kids all enjoyed their time playing together with some of the younger members of the lab interacting with them dancing, singing, or just talking and laughing.

Gil came down twice more to retrieve other tools from his garage, using the excuse to check on Sara and everyone else out in the yard before scuttling back off upstairs moodily, as Jim teased him about not being much good at the DIY construction thing.

Now awake in the early evening sun Sara was back in her sun lounger chatting happily to the women at the table, Catherine and Rachel had disappeared upstairs to help add the soft furnishings and finishing touches to the nursery. Heather was seated to the side of her with Alison curled up in her lap fast asleep, Lindsey, Mandy, Wendy and Saria sat there too sipping on cold drinks offering up funny stories to the conversation.

Archie, Hodges, sat on the edge of the patio talking about the various weird and wonderful experiments that were carried out by people at the lab to help gather evidence for a conviction, as Corey and Freddie sat there enthralled as they listened.

Andy had fallen asleep on the blanket on the grass, curled up with Hank up close in his usual protective mode, a cushion resting under his head and his arm over the dog.

CJ and Jessica sat on the edge of the blanket talking in hushed tones so that the adults wouldn't hear them.

Gil stepped out of the patio doors and took in the site and sound of the more quieter relaxed atmosphere in the garden now, compared to the almost chaotic one from earlier as the kids eagerly burnt off their energy.

He rolled his slightly tense shoulders from his earlier frustration and mild temper from fixing up the crib, then smiled affectionately as he took in the site of Andy and Hank fast asleep on the blanket on the lawn, _I'll carry him upstairs shortly if he doesn't wake. I'm gonna need a good soak in the tub before work tonight just to loosen up a little, or I'll be uncomfortable all night, _He thought as he then looked over at his happy looking wife, enjoying the company she had with her.

Just seeing her look so happy and smiling made him feel all warm and joyous inside with contentment, as he quickly dismissed any recurrent memories of her struggles with her nightmares, deep saddening thoughts of her past, and her kidnapping.

Waking over to her and leaning down to kiss her forehead, pausing with his lips still on her head, he then rubbed his hand gently over her protruding belly as he softly said "We're all finished upstairs if you want to come and have a look honey".

The other occupants of the table watched with awe at the tender display of affection from their friend and,or boss, this was the first time that most of them had seen any intimate physical interaction between the couple, apart from the occasional hand hold, arm around her waist, or hand on her lower back to guide Sara somewhere.

Sara beamed her special full smile just for him as she looked at him lovingly "Really? You finished the crib too?" she asked, then winced slightly as she saw his smile falter a little at the memory of his struggle with the damn thing.

He sighed "Yup! Even the crib honey.Catherine and Rachel are just adding the last touches to the room now. You coming?" he asked grinning, he was excited and impatient to see her face on seeing the room he was sure she would love, as he did.

She struggled to get up from her semi laid back position in the chair "help me up then hun, this chair seems to have moulded to me" she said a little indignantly at having to ask for help in a simple task of trying to stand up.

Gil shot a glance at the other occupants at the table, chuckled at her tone, then grabbed her slip on shoes off the floor and placed then quickly but gently on her feet, before helping her up out of the chair.

"Thanks" she said as she took his hand in hers so he could guide her into the house "You coming to have a look?" he threw over her shoulder at the rest of the ladies

"I'll have a look later Sara. I want to let Alison sleep a little longer" Heather said as the others rose from their chairs to follow the couple inside.

As they reached the landing Greg, Warrick and Nick were all walking towards them carrying tools, paint can's coveralls, and brushes "I hope you have some nice cold beers waiting for us in that fridge of yours" Nick said grinning, on approaching the small group of people.

"Yeah man, I could do with one now that we've finished" Warrick added as he readjusted the tool kit in his hand.

"Is there any food left downstairs or have all you women and kids eaten it all?" Greg asked hopefully, then winced looking a little nervously at Sara, hoping to god she didn't think he was referring to her size and wouldn't rip into him again.

Sara chuckled at Greg's sudden nervousness with her, as she realized he probably thought he had put his foot in it again with her "Yeah there some things left, but we could order out pizza if anyone wants some" she said grinning at Greg to help him relax a little with her.

Jim and Al were right behind the three men now carrying a few bits of rubbish that needed to go in the trash "Typical Sanders always hungry or eating" Jim commented as he pushed past the group with his hands full "Just don't go upsetting Cookie okay" he said over his shoulder in a paternal warning tone to Greg.

Greg blushed slightly at the warning, and shuffled his feet "I won't " he mumbled, before Nick grabbed his arm to pull him past the group to go downstairs.

Putting his arm around his wife's waist Gil led her down the hall and into the nursery grinning, it always made him feel better to know that not only her pseudo father Jim, but the rest of their friends and co-workers were watching out for, and ever protecting Sara.

Gasping at the site that met her eyes Sara scanned the tranquil looking room, as Catherine, Rachel, Gil and the others behind them watched her reaction.

The nursery which was at the back of the house had it's window wide open, as the mid green and cream honeybee decorated thin drapes wafted about in the cool breeze. The matching sheer window net curtain with the cute honeybees along the bottom edge on a cream border seemed to ripple like water with it's movement.

Seeing the mixture of light green and cream walls, with matching border to the bedding and drapes, Sara breathed out serenely as she walked forward and approached the dark rosewood crib running her hand slowly over the wood side, then down onto the soft honeybee decorated mid green and cream bedding.

Turning her head she noticed the rosewood shelf with the many children's and baby books Gil had selected from Toysrus on their shopping expedition, and she smiled softly at the memory.

She then saw the fully stacked and ready to use changing table, then the combo unit with a mid size honeybee, spider and butterfly soft toys arranged on the top of it.

Frowning she turned first to Gil who shook his head grinning like an idiot, then to Catherine and Rachel who were now near the open nursery door near the others watching on.

"Lindsey bought them the other day, she saw them and just thought that they would be nice for the baby" Catherine offered knowing Sara could be a little funny about her spoiling the kids too often, _Just wait until the kids birthdays, and the baby shower, I just hope she doesn't flip out. C_atherine thought as she smiled satisfied with her friends reaction to the room.

Now Sara noticed a matching rosewood thin interwoven wood lattice, laundry hamper in one corner, with the two white, 1 yellow and the pink butterfly blankets that Gil had chosen, hanging over the side of it neatly.

"And the hamper?" Sara asked questioningly to Catherine, who just chuckled and pointed to Rachel.

"Ur...Um...Al asked Gil what sort of furniture you had bought for the nursery, so we decided to get you the matching hamper seeing as you hadn't bought one" Rachel offered, she had been made aware by Al, of Gil and Sara's being uncomfortable with receiving gifts from their friends.

Smiling widely Sara walked over to Rachel and gave her a light hug before pulling back and saying "Thank you. It was very nice of you to be so thoughtful" she looked at all the others gathered in the doorway "All of you, thank you, from both of us" she said softly as one hand rubbed her abdomen softly and Gil put his arm around her waist again.

"Yes, thank you. We really do appreciate everything you have done" Gil said sincerely but a little shyly, as he gave Sara's waist a little squeeze, and his other hand went to softly rest on hers on the baby bump.

After a short awkward silence Rachel spoke "Your welcome" she said as the others added the same sentiment and watched as the couple looked a little uncomfortable.

"Right, who's up for fresh drinks. I know I am" Catherine said breaking the moment and rescuing her two friends from further embarrassment, as she ushered everyone out of the room except Sara and Gil, then closed the door behind her.

Gil now turned Sara back to the room and stood behind her with both of his hands resting on the baby, and his chin resting gently on her shoulder "So you like it then?" he asked in a low loving tone.

Placing her arms atop of his and rubbing them slowly, she turned her head and managed to kiss his cheek "I love it, and you. Thank you. It's beautiful baby, and just how I imagined it to look" she whispered contently to him using her very rarely used sentiment for him.

Nuzzling her neck and placing a light kiss, he hummed and mumbled "Good, now all we need is our babybug for it to be complete"

Enjoying the feeling of him nuzzling her neck in his tender embrace, Sara let out a long contented sigh as she spotted the really comfy looking rocking chair with the throw cushion to match the bedding and smiled.

"That rocking chair looks ever so inviting, and I can see me spending a lot of time in it" Sara said bringing one of her hands up to caress the curls on the side of his head tenderly.

The chuckle that emitted from Gil and vibrated in her neck, tickling her made her squirm a little in his hold "Good, that's why I chose it for you honey, then you can be more comfortable"

"GET YOUR DAMN HAND OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" came the loud voice of Andy through the open window of the nursery, breaking the intimate loving moment that Sara and Gil were sharing.

Both let out a long heavy sigh as they slowly broke apart.

_**A/N**_ _Yeah I know I'm mean for leaving it there for you, but hey I never left you on a cliff hanger for a week guys, so please don't be kind!_

Please take the time to leave me a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter. It really would be appreciated.


	146. Chapter 146

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**_ _Thank you as always guys for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. I am a little concerned that interest in the story seems to be showing a little. Do you think that I need to speed up the story to finish it, or should I carry on as before? I do hope you will all continue to enjoy the rest of what is yet to come. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 146 Now what's all this about?**

"GET YOUR DAMN HAND OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" came the loud voice of Andy through the open window of the nursery, breaking the intimate loving moment that Sara and Gil were sharing.

Hank could also be heard barking loudly.

Both let out a long heavy sigh as they slowly broke apart.

"Andy" they both said in unison looking at each other.

"You try out your new rocking chair honey, and relax a little, while I go handle what's going on outside" Gil said steering her towards the rocking chair with some resistance.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP TOUCHING ME ALL THE TIME?" came Andy's angry voice again.

Hanks barking was adding the the already loud noise coming from the Grissom's yard.

"But...Gil, I think it might just need us both to sort this out" Sara said looking at him as he gently pushed her down into the chair.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with it sweetheart, you just relax ,I don't want your blood pressure going up again. Okay" Gil soothed her with a kiss to her temple before standing upright.

"WHY?...TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Andy yelled angrily.

The dog was sat on his haunches in front of Andy barking continuously, agitated at the yelling.

Now other slightly raised voices of some of the adults in the garden trying to intervene in the yelling going on.

"WHY!...WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DAMN WELL LEAVE ME ALONE AND KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF?" Andy screeched probably with his deafness not realizing he was shouting so loudly.

"Go now Gil before we have the neighbours complaining and a squad car showing up" Sara said alarmed at hearing the continued tirade coming from her son through the open window of the nursery.

"Right, you stay here" Gil simply said as he rushed out of the nursery.

(Meanwhile in the garden)

All the adults except Heather who still had Alison on her lap waking up, stood up to see more clearly what was going on further down in the yard. Freddie, Corey and Becca just sat there staring at their friend in shock.

Catherine, Jim and Greg were now stood to the side of Andy who was struggling angrily to get up of the blanket with his crutches, as CJ sat there eyes wide in shock, and Jessica who sat close to where Andy had been once laid with her head down and tears streaming down her cheeks.

Greg went to grab Andy under his armpit to help him up, but the boy shoved his hand off him roughly and annoyed "Get off me, I can get up on my own" he growled as his eyes stayed fixed on Jessica.

"ARE YOU STUPID? OR DO YOU JUST LIKE WINDING ME UP?" he yelled at her as he finally managed to get to his feet stumbling a little.

Jim went to steady the boy before he fell to the ground in a heap saying "Come on Andy, calm down son" forgetting that he wouldn't be able to hear his words.

"GET OFF ME!" Andy yelled as he turned on Jim behind him, but then spotted his non too pleased Dad step out into the garden, yell something then striding quickly towards him signing.

"Hank quiet" Gil bellowed at the noisy dog, then added "Inside" and pointed to the house as a command to the dog, to which he stopped barking, his ears dropped and he trotted off towards the patio doors..

"/Get to your room right now Andy. I will deal with you when you have calmed down a little/" Gil said taking control of the situation as he came to stand right in front of the boy, who looked seriously worried now and was heaving a little breathlessly from his shouting.

"/Right now/" Gil signed quickly, looking very annoyed at his son.

Andy hobbled off as quickly as he could to the patio doors not making eye contact with anyone as he went, because tears were now building up in his eyes at the situation and he didn't want everyone to see him crying.

Jessica was now sniffling in an embrace on the blanket with Catherine who was trying to sooth the poor girl.

Gil glanced towards the blanket and saw Jessica crying in Catherine's arms and realized that whatever had made Andy so angry, had something to do with the little girl. So he made the decision that Jessica needed calming down and soothing before he got to the bottom of what must have happened in his absence, but not comfortable doing it himself he turned to his friend consoling the child.

"Cath, can you take Jessica inside for me please?" He said in a quiet tone, trying to silently relay to Catherine that he thought it better if the girl had a little privacy, so he could then find out the details of the fracas in his yard.

Catherine nodded gathering Jessica up in her arms as she stood holding her close to her chest, as the girl hid her face and her shoulders shook.

Lindsey followed her Mom into the house to help console Jessica.

"Now would someone please, like to tell me what has been happening while I was upstairs?" Gil said looking to a slightly nervous looking CJ who had her head down playing with some blades of grass.

Jim tapped Gil's arm, and signalled to leave CJ so they could go over to near the patio doors to speak privately.

Gil frowned at him but understood his meaning, before shooting a glance back at CJ, then decided it was time to start ending the party "CJ can you go inside and call Becca's parents to come and pick her up please"

"Yeah Dad" CJ said quietly as she stood up and grabbed Becca's hand leading her inside.

Turning to Jim, Gil asked "Now what's all this about Jim?"

Jim let out a long sigh "I was sat down and I saw what happened" he said as he walked over to the table to sit down, as the others seemed to be gathering their belongings ready to head off to their respective homes knowing the gathering was now abruptly ended.

"Were heading off home now Griss, need to catch a few hours sleep before shift" Warrick said as he slipped on his thin jacket.

"Yeah us too" Greg added holding Saria's hand in his.

"Me too" Nick chirped in following the others to the back gate rather than go through the house and disturb Catherine with Jessica.

"Hey you don't have to go guys, stay, have another drink" Gil said feeling a little guilty at them helping out all day and now the day coming to an abrupt halt with Andy's tirade.

All echoing the same excuse of needing sleep before shift they left with Gil thanking them for helping him out today.

By now Rachel and Al Robbin's were ready to head off home too, giving Gil a pat on the back on the way out in sympathy for having to now deal with his son, and most likely deal out some kind of punishment for the boys behaviour and language.

The rest of their guest left much the same way just leaving Heather, Alison, and Jim in the yard, Lindsey Catherine and Jessica in the house. Archie offered to take Freddie and Corey home to drop them off at their houses, before dropping off Hodges at his, and after a quick call from Gil to their parents explaining, they left.

"I'm gonna take Alison inside to get her a drink, and then get her ready for home" Heather said as she lifted the little girl up in her arms and stood to the side of Jim smiling softly.

Jim grasped her hand and gave it a little squeeze before releasing it again and said "Okay we wont be too long" Jim said watching them go inside the house.

Finally with all their guests gone and alone with Jim, Gil asked "What the hell happened out here Jim?"

Sitting back in the chair Jim smiled ever so slightly before he began his explanation "Andy was still fast asleep on the blanket, and CJ and Jessica were sat near him chatting" he paused running his hand over his tired face "Next time I looked Jessica was leaning over close to Andy stroking her hand through his hair at the side of his head near his ear. Then holly hell broke loose when Andy woke up and saw her, realizing what she was doing to him. He shoved her hand away and started yelling at her" he said finishing and looking at Gil intently.

Sighing loudly Gil said "He only likes Sara to do that to him when he is either tired or upset, maybe his biological mother used to do that to sooth him, I don't know" he paused "But I can see why It would have upset him if that was the case. Not only that he has been getting pretty frustrated with Jessica making such a fuss of him lately with his leg, and always hanging around him, at school even"

"Well I hate to state the obvious Gil. But it would seem that our little Jessica has a massive crush on your son, and that he is most likely totally oblivious to realizing it, if his parentage is anything to go by" Jim said chuckling at his own reference to Gil's obliviousness to Sara's affection and advances all those years.

Gil smiled sarcastically catching the meaning of his friends words, he sighed not looking forward to the next few hours of dealing with the fallout of the situation "I'll have to have a talk with him about Jessica, then I'm gonna have to come up with a suitable punishment for his behaviour and language today" he paused making to stand "But first I need to go check on Sara and explain things to her, she'll be stressing out if I don't" he said getting to his feet.

"It really sucks being a parent sometimes" Gil said downheartedly at the thought of having to deal out any kind of punishment to his son, who up until now had been a very well behaved child, both had been.

"Welcome to parenthood buddy, sorry to have to tell you this, but it's not always plain sailing where kids are concerned Gil" Jim said sympathetically.

"Don't I know it now" Gil shot over his shoulder, walking towards the patio doors to go inside, then stopped abruptly "Crap! What am I gonna say to Jessica and her parents for why she has been upset today?" now looking at Jim for guidance.

"Let Cath call them and deal with it Gil. You go check on Sara, then talk to Andy" Jim said standing up "Want me to take CJ for the night, I'm off tonight so I'm going over to Heathers with Alison" he offered his friend to help give him sometime with Andy and Sara alone.

"Would you, that would be a great help Jim" Gil said looking a little more relieved than before, at the suggestions Jim had made.

"No problem, always ready to help out, you know that" Jim said patting Gil on the back and pushing him forward into the house slowly.

_**A/N **I hope you all liked the chapter, I just thought it was a nice place to leave it there for right now. What punishment do you all think Sara and Gil should dish out to Andy for his Behaviour and language? Any suggestions you have would be very greatly appreciated, seeing as here in the UK our children's punishments methods may vary from the USA, and my children are young adults now, so it has been a while since I have had to deal out any kind of my own. Any suggestions used will receive a mention of the readers user name in my author notes in the next chapter._

Please leave a review so I can get a good indication as to how the chapter was, and how the story is progressing..


	147. Chapter 147

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**_ _Thank you as always guys for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. Thank you to __**GSRluvr92, Kutostogill, flowerchild77, grissomlove, SARA**_ _**SIDLE GRISSOM 08, & My Kate**_ _for all the great suggestions for some punishment or lack there of, for Andy, they really were interesting to read! I do hope you will all continue to enjoy the rest of what is yet to come. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 147 Time to sort things out.**

After making a quick call to Jessica's parents Gil watched Catherine lead the girl and her daughter out to their car to drop off Jessica at her home. CJ rushed around to get a small overnight bag ready then was soon out the door following Jim, Heather and Alison.

Closing the front door Gil took in a deep breath then made his way upstairs, on passing Andy's room he opened the door and put his head inside the room to see the boy with dried tear tracks on his cheeks cuddled up on top of his bed with Hank next to him, both fast asleep.

Leaving Andy to sleep he made his way into the nursery, to see Sara laid back in her rocking chair, looking very comfortable, but with her eyes closed and seemingly asleep.

Deciding that she would probably be better off in their bed sleeping, Gil walked over to her and positioned his arms, one under her knee's the other behind her back and gently lifted her up into his arms then began carrying her to their room.

She stirred turning into his neck and chest making herself comfortable, "Everything okay" she mumbled out sleepily.

"Shhhhhhhhh...Go back to sleep, we'll talk later honey" Gil soothed as he reached the bed, shifting her heavy weight in his arms he managed to pull back the bedding and put her down slowly, covering her then placing a light kiss to her cheek, and passing his hand through her hair to sooth her shuffling in the bed to get in a comfy position "Shhhhhhh...Sleep honey" he said again before shutting the drapes and leaving the room.

Gil went downstairs to clear up the kitchen and garden, returning things to the shed, emptying trash, clearing the dishes and getting the house back to not looking like a war zone.

As he worked he thought about the best way to deal with his son, who had clearly brought Jessica to tears with his angry shouting and cursing.

_Andy probably didn't realize how loud he was shouting due to his deafness, but still he needs to realize that he can't go yelling and upsetting little girls, even though she shouldn't have been touching him and waking him up. I think I need to be explaining to him why Jessica hovers around him and tries to keep touching him so much. Poor little guy doesn't realize Jessica has a massive crush on him, _Gil chuckled as he worked, at the irony of the situation, and at him being as much clueless at one time to Sara's advancements on him.

_I still need to punish him for his cussing though, that's a matter that neither Sara nor myself would be happy with him continuing with in future if he gets angry and lashes out again. God what must our guests and neighbours think of hearing him cuss like that?_

Gil sighed heavily as he continued to tidy up the house and garden.

_One thing that bothers me though, is why he can be a little bit funny about people touching him? He seems more than okay for Sara to touch him, sooth him when he is upset, or even just cuddling up to her on the couch when it is quiet and just me Sara and the kids at home. Andy more often than not initiates the contact with Sara, and always reciprocates it with her when she offers._

_Andy even hugs me, and occasionally cuddles up to me on the couch when he is tired. But the hair stroking thing he seems to only like Sara doing that. He uncomfortably hugs Jim on occasion, but thinking about it now he doesn't really come in physical contact with any of the others. _"Mmmmm" Gil mumbled to himself as he closed and locked the shed, _Maybe he deliberately avoids it, like I used to? But why?_

_His relationships with the rest of the team and his school friends seem good, great in fact, but there's something going on with him that we don't know about yet, but need to get to the bottom of._

When he was finished and about to sit down with a book, he heard movement above him in Andy's room then the flush of a toilet signalling that the boy was now awake.

Going into the kitchen and retrieving a drink of OJ for Andy, he then made his way upstairs to check on Sara and see his son.

On entering Andy's room the boy was getting undressed and Hank was still laid on the bed but watching Andy /Here I brought you this, thought you may need it/ Gil signed.

Andy looked sheepishly into his Dads eyes as he took the glass, then broke the gaze as he set it down on his night stand, but then turning back to look at him again, as he sat on his bed to pull off his T shirt.

/Get yourself a shower son, I'm gonna go check on your Mom, then I will come back to have a little chat with you, okay?/ he said.

Nodding Andy stood, grabbed his pyjama's and left the bedroom to go into his and CJ's shared bathroom to begin his shower.

When Gil went into the master bedroom Sara was just waking and struggling to sit herself up in the bed.

"Here let me help you" Gil said moving over to her and helping her to get comfortable.

"Thanks" Sara said getting comfortable "Now what was all that with Andy earlier, and where is he now?" Sara asked her husband.

Gil spent the next ten minutes explaining to her what had happened, then voiced his concerns over the touching issue that their son seemed to have.

Sara nodded as she listened, then when Gil had finished she spoke "Well we need to get to the bottom of the reason for his physical contact issues with other people firstly. But I agree with you that the cussing thing needs addressing too, and I think that he needs to apologize to Jessica for making her cry"

"Uh huh" Gil agreed with her.

She seemed to be in deep thought for a few seconds then added "We'll find out the reason for the touching issue first, then before we get him to apologize to Jessica ,we may need to have a little talk with her parents, so they can have a little chat with her about what happened and try to prevent it happening again"

"How about we say he can't use his Wii, or laptop for the two full weeks for the cursing?" Gil suggested.

With a little more discussion they came to an agreement for any possible punishments they may have to stipulate to Andy after they would talk with him.

"Okay. I'll go get you a cup off tea, then I'll ask Andy to come in here so we can talk with him, how does that sound?" Gil asked as he got to the bedroom door.

"Sounds good to me, but could you grab me some pickles too" she said grinning sheepishly.

Gil chuckled "Sure, anything for you" he said leaving the room.

Fifteen minutes later Andy sat on the end of the bed with his arm around Hank who had sneaked in with him, facing both his parents as Gil started to sign to him, Sara adding here and there as it was needed.

Sara explained to him about Jessica's crush on him, and how he should be more considerate towards her feelings for him, but to gently talk with her to express his own feelings of not wanting her attentions, if that was the case.

They discussed his cursing, his loud shouting, and his general behaviour with their guests present today, then started to broach the subject of the touching issue.

Eventually with much gentle coaxing, they found out that Andy had been verbally bullied by some of the older boys, and even a couple of the male staff at the group home he and CJ had spent time in.

Andy explained that he had been called stupid, thicko and retard because of his deafness and his attempt to use sign language with his sister. He also told of how if he used to cry in frustration and sadness, that the female staff or CJ would then try to comfort him with hugs, but the bullying would be worse for him, when they started calling him a baby too.

He told how a couple of male members of staff had told him to toughen his act up, that the reality of life for him, was no more love and comfort in future, and to get used to it real quick. Weakness was how crying and being hugged was portrayed to him by the men, and never showing it to others, a way to prevent himself from being the central attention of bullies. But that didn't stop the men from standing by and watching, sometimes snickering as the boys relentlessly called him names and mocked him on a daily basis.

By the end of his explanation Andy was in an embrace with Sara in the bed, both in tears trying to comfort each other, as Gil's fought his own tears and he stroked his son's hair offering additional comfort to their son.

When all three had finally composed themselves enough to carry on with the discussion, Andy turned his face away from Sara's chest to look at his Dad signing to him.

"/Your Mom and I have decided that you are not allowed to use your Wii or laptop for the next two weeks, for cussing and shouting/" Gil paused looking to Sara for agreement to the punishment.

Andy's eyes went wide for a few seconds at the thought of not being able to use two best toys, then he solemnly nodded his acknowledgement of the ruling to his Dad.

"/Your Mom is going to call Jessica's parents to speak with them about today, then I think you should ask Jessica over tomorrow and apologize to her for the way you treated her. Okay son/" Gil finished of saying.

Pulling away from his Mom so he could sign Andy nodded then signed /okay, I'll TTY her in the morning/.

Sara tapped Andy on the shoulder so he could see her sign to him "/Andy sweetheart, don't ever be scared, or ashamed to let your feelings show. If you ever want to have a cry, or just come and get a hug off me or your Dad, you know you can, don't you?/ she said finishing with brushing her hand through his curly messed up hair affectionately.

Andy smiled for the first time in hours and both his parents looked somewhat relieved that he seemed a lot happier now /Yes I do/ he signed then took on a more serious look to his face as he signed /I'm really sorry for today, for spoiling the party and making everybody leave early/

"/Apology accepted son, and don't worry, the party was ready for winding down any how/" Gil said as he stood from the bed and glanced at his watch, seeing that it was quite late in the evening now.

"/I'm just gonna let Hank out and lock up then I'll be back up for bed/" Gil said to Sara then pulled on Hanks collar "Come on Hank" he said going out the door.

"/Go get yourself into bed sweetheart, your tired and it's late/" Sara signed kissing his temple before he hugged her then got off the bed to go to his own room.

Please take the time to leave me a review they are always welcome and very much appreciated.


	148. Chapter 148

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**_ _Thank you as always guys for the reviews, I really do appreciate them, and thanks for sticking with the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 148 Situation resolved & Backache**

Jessica's parents were called by Sara, and it was arranged for them to drop her at the Grissom home so that Andy could talk with her and apologize for his behaviour towards her.

Gil had been called into work early to review some evidence that was due to be presented by him in court the next few days, so he had left asking for Sara to bring him in something to eat when she started her shift later.

CJ was going to be dropped off at home at dinner time by Jim, before he went home to get ready for his night shift.

Her parents related to Sara how hard Jessica had been working over the many weeks on her ASL at home, and the added tutoring at school so that she could communicate better with Andy. They also told how Jessica spoke constantly about the boy in their home and to their family, that basically they were aware almost from the beginning that she had a massive crush on Andy, with abandoning some of her former friends in favour of CJ and him.

Between the three parents they had discussed the girls crush and the affect it had on Andy at length, they reached a decision not to interfere unless needed, but to let Andy and Jessica sort things out between themselves, hopefully preventing any further embarrassment for either child.

Both kids now knew that their parents were aware of the crush, and they also knew that they had to talk to each other about it without arguing, taking each others feelings into consideration, then coming to an agreement between them on how to be with each other in future.

All three parents shared a hot drink in the family room as they tentatively observed Andy and Jessica through the closed patio doors, sat in the yard, both looking awkward and uncomfortable with each others presence.

Sitting opposite each other at the table, Jessica signed first slowly breaking the awkward moment between the two.

Chatting lightly about work and family life in general the three adults occasionally glanced over towards the two sat outside communicating with each other making sure that both kids were okay with the situation.

After twenty minutes Sara indicated to the patio doors to Bob & Melissa, Jessica's parents who had just finished telling them that their daughter was now extremely interested in the science's and was trying to learn as much as she could about them in books and on the internet.

The sight that greeted Sara, Bob & Melissa made them all smile, the two kids had pulled their chairs closer to each other and were now laughing at each other as they signed quickly.

Andy even gave Jessica a playful shove to which Jessica returned then both held their tummy's staring and laughing harder at each other.

"Looks like they've come to some kind of understanding now" Sara commented as she watched happily knowing the situation was resolved between the two pre-teens.

"Hormonal teenagers here we come" Melissa quipped, to which her husband looked at her with almost fear in his eyes.

"They are too young for any of that stuff yet?" He said starting off confidently but finishing with a questioning tone towards his wife.

Melissa grabbed her husbands hand to offer a little reassurance to him "Honey Jessica is thirteen, and Andy will be thirteen next week. Don't you remember when you were thirteen?"

"Yeah, all I was interested in was fixing my bike up and hanging out with my friends down at the dirt track near my home" he said frowning at the two women who were now smiling at him.

Chuckling Melissa squeezed his hand "Ah but honey, didn't you tell me that when you were fourteen you were sweet on a girl called Jenny who wouldn't even acknowledge you at school when she was with her friends"

A light tint of red flushed Bob's cheeks as he remembered telling his wife the information, and the memory of disappointment as a young boy at his first instance of female rejection "Oh...Yeahhhhh...I forgot" he said quietly and a little sheepishly, as he shot a glance at the two kids outside who were now beaming at each other obviously much more happier and comfortable with each other.

All three watched as Andy and Jessica stood, Jessica stepped forward and placed a quick gentle kiss to Andy's cheek before she pulled back and signed /I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay/

Andy blushed profusely before he gave her the cute 'Grissom half smirk' and nodded shyly at her.

/Okay, bye/ she signed grinning at him very happily.

/Bye Jessica/ Andy signed grinning back at her as he watched her go to the patio door and open it stepping into the house.

"Mom, Dad can we go home now, Becca said she would be coming round soon" Jessica said bouncing into the room, and snuggling up to her father as he stood to leave.

"Sure sweetheart" he said cuddling her back "You ready honey" he said to his wife.

The family left, Sara spent some alone time with Andy until CJ came home, and they had dinner before Lindsey turned up.

Sara got ready for work, then was picked up by Nick.

As Sara got in the car with Nick she rubbed her back a little and tried to get comfortable in the seat, Nick seeing this asked "You okay Sar?"

"Yeah just slept funny last night" she offered as an excuse as the engine started.

"You sure, because I've noticed you rubbing the same spot a few time last week" Nick said as he pulled out of the Grissom driveway.

"Yeah and besides all pregnant women get backache Nick, of all people you should know that with all your sisters" she said trying to get the focus off her backache.

Nick sighed it was hard work getting the women beside him to admit to anything, _maybe I should just mention it to Griss. _Nick thought as he drove "Yeah I know" he said turning briefly to her.

"You coming to the kids party next week?" Sara said swiftly changing the subject, even though she knew he wasn't fully satisfied with her answer to her backache.

Grinning he replied "Wouldn't miss it for the world, you know that" he said as he continued to drive "That is unless we all get called in to work" he added.

_**A/N **Sorry about the short chapter today, something urgent came up that took more time than I expected, but rather than no chapter at all I decided just to post this short one for now._

Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter, I would really appreciate it.


	149. Chapter 149

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**_ _Thank you as always guys for the reviews, I really do appreciate them, and thanks for sticking with the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 149 Just to be on the safe side**

Grissom handed out the nights assignments, Catherine and Warrick were sent to a drive by shooting resulting in two teenagers requiring surgery, so would be meeting up with Brass. Nick and Greg were sent out to a DB at the Bellagio, possibly a suicide but still needed investigating, and meeting up with Sofia at the scene.

Sara was given some telephone logs to check through for Catherine's yet to be closed last case, so she sat in the break room on the couch going through them using different coloured highlighter pens for the different callers.

Nick had managed to get a few minutes with Grissom on his own in his office using the excuse that he needed to check the work rota as he had a date next week.

Tentatively Nick relayed to Grissom how he had observed Sara rubbing her lower back several times over the last week when she thought she was alone, and stopping on anyone entering where she was situated.

He told Grissom that he was well aware with his experience of his sisters, of most pregnant women suffering some degree of backache, but voiced his concern that with her unusual and precarious pregnancy condition, suggested that maybe Sara could do with being checked over by her doctor to make sure everything was okay.

Grissom told Nick of his own concern at her backache and her quick excuses to brush off the obvious discomfort she had been experiencing for some time now. He also thanked him for bringing this to his attention, and watching out for her.

"No problem Griss any time. You know she's like a sister to me, and I care about her" was all Nick said as he left to go and attend his crime scene.

Gil had been quite worried himself about her condition, and had asked her a few times about the backache, but she had easily brushed his concerns off making him feel like he was only being overprotective with her. But now with Nick voicing his own concern, he felt a kind of relief that he wasn't the only one worried about her, and that he would be quite rightly justified in making a determined decision to make sure that she get checked out by her doctor.

Standing from his seat behind his desk with the mountain of paperwork he had been about to tackle, _That lot can wait, Sara and the baby are more important right now, _He thought as he strode decisively towards the break room to speak with Sara in relative privacy, about them visiting her doctor.

As he approached the room he could see her through the windows, looking down at the pile of papers sat in the file on her lap, as she used her right hand to mark off on the paper, the other placed on her lower back, her fingers deeply massaging the area.

He knew that he had to be careful not to upset her with asking her to get checked out, but he also knew she would try to fight him on it too, try to brush his concerns off again as just being an overprotective expectant father. He had to make sure he pitched it just right, so her blood pressure wouldn't rise aggravating any possible problems she may already be having.

Casually walking into the break room Gil smiled slightly when he saw her massaging hand rapidly move to her lap hoping she hadn't been caught "Hey honey. You want a cup of tea, I was just going to get myself one?" he asked walking past her to the kettle before clicking it on, then busying himself making the two hot drinks with his back to her.

"Urmmm...Yeah...Sure" she slightly stuttered "Thanks" she added in a low voice, desperately wondering if he had seen her rubbing her back again, _I'm really gonna have to mention this backache at my next appointment with Dr Freyer, in any case I'm sure Gil's gonna if I don't. It's just no easing up now. What I wouldn't do for a body massage of Gil right now, _She thought to herself with a little smirk, as she watched him pour hot water into the cups.

Bringing the two cups over to her on the couch and sitting beside her he asked "What's with the smirk?"

"Oh nothing" she said with a soft mischievous smile at him.

Gil held his cup in one hand and slid the other around her back to the place she had been seen massaging only minutes ago, and he started to massage gently "Back aching again?" he asked tentatively before taking a sip from his cup.

_Crap! He did catch me, _"Err just a little, it's gone now though" she said trying to brush his enquiry off, as she looked down at the file in her lap "You not getting stuck into that pile of paperwork that Ecklie has been getting on to you about?" she asked trying to make out that she wanted to get back to her own work, and swiftly changing the subject aware from her backache.

Chuckling a little, Gil put his cup on the floor then turned to her, he knew without a doubt she would try this tactic "Sara..?" he said changing to a more serious tone, as he turned towards her waiting for her to look at him.

"Ummmm" she said trying to look busy with the file.

Running his hand the full length up and down her back in a comforting gesture "Sara, look at me honey" he asked her, continuing his ministrations.

Sara looked up and locked eyes with him, and noticed straight away the deep worry portrayed in them "It's nothing. Don't worry about it Gil, It's just a little backache that all pregnant women get" she offered as reassurance to him, as she placed her cup on the floor "I'll mention it to Dr Freyer next week when we attend next" she added hoping it would help make him worry less than he was showing right now.

"Sara...Would you get checked out tonight, or in the morning, that way I would feel a whole lot better about yours and the baby's health" he asked her almost pleadingly.

Breaking his gaze Sara looked down at her lap, then back up at him again "Gil I'm gonna be seeing Dr Freyer next week, I'm sure it can wait. And besides you have tons of paperwork to get stuck into, then we are both gonna need some sleep in the morning" she said slightly whining.

Shaking his head almost annoyed, Gil said a little irritatedly "Sara, you and the baby come first, the damn paperwork and Ecklie can wait" he rubbed his free hand over his face to reign in his slight frustration and annoyance at her resistance to his request.

"Gil..." Sara said a little defeated, trailing off with a long sigh, she wasn't going to win this one unless she seriously upset and hurt him in the process.

Taking his hand from around her back, he now grasped her hand and looked at her, trying to convey his need to make sure she and the baby were okay with his eyes "Please honey, if everything is okay with the both of you, then you can say I told you so. Okay" he offered as a plea to her.

He didn't want to insist she be checked out for fear of upsetting and hurting her, possibly messing up and implying that she was not taking care of herself or the baby properly. He didn't want to risk her former unspoken, but still occasionally visibly there, insecurities about her abilities to be a good mother to their new baby to resurface.

Sighing loudly Sara nodded "Okay, if it will make you feel better honey" she said with a little smile of reassurance.

_Truth be told Sara was worried that her blood pressure may be up a little, and that the doctor would recommend she stop working again. The thought of being stuck at home bored for the last eight weeks of her pregnancy was daunting, and not being allowed to do the chores at home would drive her to distraction._

Gil stood up, closed and took the file from her lap, then grasped her hand to help her up "Come on then. All I need to do is place a call to Catherine, and grab my stuff from the office, then we are good to go" he said.

Sara resisted his hand helping her to stand up "What. Now?" she asked shocked, thinking that they would go in the morning.

"Why not. The labs quiet, and Nick can take on any new cases that come in, if need be" he said frowning in confusion at her resistance, hadn't she just agreed to go get checked out?.

"But Dr Freyer wont be available to see until tomorrow morning Gil" she said answering the confusion in his face.

Gil smiled softly at her last attempt to delay "That's okay, we can just go and see Dr Brotheridge at the hospital instead" he said gently pulling on her hand again.

Letting out a huff of air Sara stood "He'll only want to keep me in the hospital Gil, cant we wait to see Dr Freyer instead?" she whined knowing it was probably futile, once her husband had something like this set in his mind nothing would budge it.

Leaning in and kissing the pout sitting on her lips, right off, he said "I promise that unless it's something serious, that I'll try to stop him from keeping you in the hospital, if I can. Okay" as he pulled back from her then led her out the room to his office.

"Gilllllll..." Sara whined on her way being pulled gently behind him.

Saraaaaaaa..." Gil copied her teasingly, then he chuckled.

_That was much easier than I anticipated, no pregnancy hormones kicking into full Sara wrath mode, no tears, and best of all no signs of stress. Hey I think I'm getting the hang of this husband, expectant father thing. Who would have ever thought, 'the bugman, a happily married family man awaiting the arrival of a new baby and jugling a job too._

He sighed briefly, _I hope you would have been proud of me Mom, Dad, _was his last thought as he gathered his things from his office as Sara stood in the doorway.

She huffed again, then mumbled for their ears only "I better get a good back rub for this Gilbert".

Gil chuckled "Oh you will honey, don't doubt that" he said locking up his office, then turning to grasp her hand in his.

_**A/N **Yeah you gotta wait until Friday to see how they get on at the hospital. Will she be hospitalized, put on bed rest, or will she be back at the lab getting stuck into the Jackson case? Or worse? You know it's been a while since we had a little twist in the story! (Eyebrow raised & wicked laugh) You love the suspense really & and I am feeling quite mischievous today! LMAO! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter._

Please leave a review, they are always very much welcomed and appreciated.


	150. Chapter 150

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1, Nor do I own anything what so ever to do with the TV channel or other merchandise connected to National geographic._

_**A/N –**_ _Thank you as always guys for the great reviews guys, I really do appreciate them, and they were fun to read. On with the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 150 Dr Brotheridge**

Gil and Sara had approached the reception desk of the main building where Gil had asked if they could possible be seen by Dr Brotheridge, after a short phone call made by the pleasant young female receptionist, they were told to go up to the maternity floor reception where they would then have to give their details and wait to be seen.

Relieved that Dr Brotheridge was on call at the hospital and would happily check Sara over, Gil asked the receptionist if there was a wheelchair that he could borrow whilst there, explaining that the one they had was left in his personal car back at the lab, after coming to the hospital in one of the works denali's.

Sara huffed, puffed and whined a little indignantly but eventually settled in to the wheelchair after Gil reaffirmed that she should be off her feet while they walked the long corridors, when she had already been on her feet at work much earlier, although she shouldn't have been. Hodges had told him using the excuse to further suck up to his boss.

They were now sat in the waiting room to Dr Brotheridge's consulting room having given their details then led to the room by one of the night shift nurses working the maternity floor.

Ten minutes later another nurse brought them in a cup off tea each explaining that Dr Brotheridge could be some time before he could see them, as he was attending to a multiple birth in the deliver suit.

Gil held Sara's hand in reassurance but he could feel and see the tension in her body "Try to relax honey, try not to worry. Okay" he said as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles gently.

"I just hate hospitals Gil" she said almost petulantly, and pouting a little.

"I know honey, but hopefully we wont have to be here too long, then we can both go home" Gil said as he reached over to a pile of magazines placed on a small table nearby, shuffled between them, then found a recent national geographic one.

"But what about work Gil?, If we are not going to be too long here, we could both go back to work" she said looking at him to answer her.

He handed her the magazine releasing her hand so she could hold it and drink her tea if she wanted to "I told Catherine we wouldn't be going back in after we have finished here. She said she had everything under control, that it is a fairly quiet night and for us not to worry about the lab" he said smirking at her "Read, it'll take your mind of waiting and worrying" he added indicating to the magazine in her lap.

Letting out a long breath then a loud sigh, Sara opened the magazine and started to flick through it until she found an interesting article about the rainforest to read, which she did and also picked up her drink to sip.

Leaning over slightly Gil noticed the bold words 'rainforest; so excitedly did a quick scan of the article she was reading, then realized disappointedly that it was one he had already read last week in a discarded issue in the break room at the lab.

Standing up then stretching his back muscles a bit Gil walked over to the window in the room to look outside, but all he saw was buildings and the car parking lot.

He wandered around the room occasionally reading a poster on the wall here and there, the one showing the pregnant woman's internal anatomy held his attention for all of two minutes, he'd seen plenty of those in the numerous pregnancy books and articles he had been reading the last couple of months.

Bored with the posters and information up on the walls, he now went over to the table of magazine's and shuffled through them a little distractedly not really interested in reading them but trying to calm the nerves that were starting to build up as they waited.

_What if there is something wrong with the pregnancy? But we've done everything we were told to do, Sara's eating better, taking her meds, sleeping much better, and her depression has lifted since she went back to work, she's been off her feet as much as everyone can get her to, and she has been good herself recognizing when she's tired and taking naps._

Not finding anything worthwhileeven attempting to read, or pretend to read, he stood up and ran his hand through his hair as his nervous thought continued.

_What if there's something wrong with the baby?How would we ever cope if something went wrong now after so much love and care we have both given to him, he's already a part of our lives._

Gil sighed and walked back over to the window with his back to the room, hoping Sara wouldn't see the turmoil going through his mind at the moment.

_Will the doctor do a scan tonight to check on him? Yeah most likely, and run some other test hopefully to do a full check up on them both._

_I hope and pray that they are both... _His line of thought was cut off by Sara speaking.

"Pot, kettle, black, come to mind Gilbert" she said in a teasing tone.

Chuckling a little, he turned to her with a half smirk at the gentle reprimand for his worrying. She always knew just by his actions and posture when he needed her to interrupt his thoughts and offer him comfort or reassurance. _Perhaps it's instinctual like it is with me sometimes with her when I seem to just know what she needs _he thought as the door opened and in stepped Dr Brotheridge.

"Sara, Gil Hi. Follow me into my consulting room please" Dr Brotheridge said pleasantly as he observed the tension in the couple.

Gil wheeled Sara into the adjoining room, then helped her get up on the examining table, adjusting the pillow so she was more comfortable.

Dr Brotheridge started his examination of Sara pulling up her top, and undoing the button and zip on the side of her elasticated trousers exposing her protruding belly.

Gil shuffled on his feet a little awkwardly seeing this, he wasn't a hundred percent comfortable with any man undoing any piece of clothing on his Sara, physician or not, the jealousy streak in him that he had only found out about since he had met Sara, always struck him unaware and amazed him at the strength of the emotion it evoked in him.

Feeling around her baby bump firmly, and pressing here and there, Dr Brotheridge asked several questions of the couple, any spotting, pain, cramps, light headedness, or dizzy spells, to which Sara said no, but then went on to explain about her backache.

Using his stethoscope the doctor first listened and moved the single end around on the bump, "Uh huh" he mumbled to himself, then moved up pushing her top up to expose some of her bra clad chest, then listen to Sara's heartbeat giving her commands to follow.

Finishing and pulling down her top to cover her chest again he said "Everything seems fine there, lets check your blood pressure Sara" Dr Brotheridge said said getting a small electronic machine out and placing a thick cuff on her upper arm, then inflating it while he watched the reading on the machine.

All this time Gil stood next to the bed to Sara's head either holding her hand or caressing her hair, as they glanced at each other then at the doctor, adding comments or questions when needed.

Undoing the cuff and taking it off putting the machine on a table to the side, Dr Brotheridge gently helped Sara to an upright seating position, then helped her with her legs over the side of the bed "Okay, I haven't found any problems yet, but your blood pressure is a little elevated Sara" he said going to sit down behind his desk as Gil helped her back into the wheelchair.

"I would like to just run a few more tests on you Sara, just to be on the safe side" the doctor said tentatively remembering the patients aversion to hospitals and what he was about to suggest and insist on, if need be.

"Tests?" Both Gil and Sara echoed together.

"What kind of tests?" Gil asked worriedly as he grasped Sara's hand tighter in his slightly clammy hand.

"I'd like to attach a foetal monitor for a few hours to check the baby's heartbeat to make sure he's not in any kind of distress, run bloods & urine to make sure there's nothing going on that we should know about, pretty much standard stuff really" Dr Brotheridge said hoping that the last of his sentence offered them some kind of reassurance not to be alarmed.

"Okayyyyy" Sara said slowly knowing full well what was coming.

"The hospital has just acquired two new brand new 4D ultrasound scanning machines, so I would also like to perform one so we can get a clearer look at what's going on inside you, and with the little mite too" the doctor said, then added "It's quite the experience, you even get a keepsake video and good clarity pictures" he offered the couple.

Gil smiled, he'd read up about the 4D scanner, and had been hoping that they would get to experience having one, but not really under these circumstances. He glanced at Sara smiling softly, she had been very quiet for the last ten minutes and he knew why, she was going to have to be admitted so they could run the tests.

He squeezed her hand and she looked up at him, he could see she was a little scared, worried and upset, so leaned over to her and pecked her temple and whispered "It's okay sweetheart, I'm staying with you" before pulling back with a last glance at her lowering her gaze to her lap, as he then looked at the doctor.

"As you both know it will take some time to organize and run these tests, so I'm afraid we are going to have to admit you Sara" he let Sara absorb the information then spoke again "Hopefully it will only be for a couple of days, then we can get a better idea of why you may be getting so much backache in that area of your back. Okay"

Sara looked up and nodded not speaking, feeling a little upset and afraid if she spoke tears would surface quickly.

"Yes that's okay" Gil said stroking his thumb against Sara's knuckles.

"Okay, I'll have one of the nurses get a private room ready for you" Dr Brotheridge said then picked up his phone pressed an extension number then spoke relaying his request to one of the nurses at the maternity reception desk.

Within half an hour Sara was in bed in her private room, nurses attaching a butterfly clip to the back of her hand so they could collect blood specimens, attaching her hospital identification band on her wrist, and filling out details on her patient clipboard.

With the nurses now gone leaving Gil and Sara alone again, she fussed with the hospital issue gown moaning "I hate these damn things, I'm sure they put extra starch on them on purpose, so patients cant get comfortable in them" she huffed out.

Gil suppressed a chuckle, now was not the time to show his amusement at Sara's petulance "I'll have Catherine bring in your pyjama's and some of your other stuff in the morning. Okay sweetheart" he said sitting on the bed and bringing her into comforting embrace rubbing her back as he held her.

He pulled back looking her in the eye and seeing that she was fighting her tiredness at the events of the night "You wanna lay down and try to sleep a little?" he asked her, to which she shuffled down in the bed knowing he had some things to now arrange for her stay in the hospital. She didn't want to be a burden on him making things harder for him to deal with.

"I need to just go outside and place a couple of calls to Catherine and the lab, to let them know we'll not be in for the next few nights. It should only take me a short while. You going to be okay until I get back?" he asked her as she stared sleepily at him.

"Uh huh, but I'll wait until you come back before I go to sleep. Someone said earlier, that I was getting a back rub so..." Sara said trailing off with a little smile.

Leaning down and kissing her long and slowly he pulled back grinning "One back rub coming up very soon, I promise" he said as he stood to leave and place his calls.

He placed a quick matter of fact call to Ecklie to let him know both of them were taking a few days off, Sara would be on medical leave, he using some personal days. Ending the call with telling a pissed Ecklie that he would fill out the necessary paperwork when he could.

A call was placed to Jim Brass to relay the details of the night and the future tests they wanted to perform information. Before Jim said his goodbyes he promised to drop in to see them the following day.

Catherine was not surprised to hear that the hospital wanted to run tests and keep Sara in, so she was sympathetic for the situation, offering to go over to the Grissom house to tell the kids, organize them breakfast before getting them off to school.

Gil relayed to her what he wanted Catherine to bring into the hospital for Sara and himself after she said she would drop by after the kids got off to school, he asked her to drop Hank off at the sitters for him, and to let the rest of the team know the situation, then said his goodbyes.

Walking back into her hospital room Gil smiled at seeing the room dark, her part hugging a pillow, her hair askew, and her eyes closed fast asleep.

Sitting down beside her on the uncomfortable visiting chair provided, he reached over her and placed his hand on her back in the area he had seen her rubbing, gently making circles, and rubbing he proceeded with the promised back rub without disturbing her sleep.

Sara let out a long contented sigh as she snuggled into his upper body that was partly leaning against her as he carried on rubbing the area on her curled back.

_**A/N **Sorry to leave it there for now but the chapter would have ended up way too many pages long otherwise, and I wanted to build up to next weeks chapters. I promise you will all find out the reason for her backache, and what may happen because of it next week, when they run the tests, and the 4D scan. Have any of you had one of these scans? I haven't but would have liked to have had one, they look great. More to come Monday, have a great weekend!_

Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter, or the story in general. They are always appreciated.


	151. Chapter 151

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**_ _Thank you as always guys for the great reviews guys, I really do appreciate them, and they were fun to read. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 151 Test results & Outcome**

Dr Brotheridge had all the tests he wanted running on Sara and the baby scheduled to be done over a two day time scale. Knowing full well the patience reluctance to having to stay in the hospital environments longer than necessary.

Bloods and Urine were taken and were being analysed in the hospital lab, Sara was fitted with a foetal monitor strapped to her protruding belly as she shuffled in her bed to get comfortable with the wide elasticated band irritating her a little.

A nurse was in and out of the room at regular intervals for almost a whole day, just to readjust the strap and monitor as Sara disturbed it with her movements.

On day two the 4D scan was performed early in the morning which both Gil and Sara totally enjoyed, returning to the ward excitedly and in awe of the images they had just witnessed, with Gil continually staring amazed at the clarity of the photographs of his unborn son that he held in his hands.

Various members of the night shift team, and of course Jim had been to visit, with Catherine bringing in the twins to see their parents after coming home from school.

CJ and Andy had been a little worried about their mother being in the hospital, but after being left alone with their parents for some family time, while Catherine and a couple of the guys went to the cafeteria for drinks, it was explained to them by their Dad why it was necessary, but he chose to leave out the more worrying details, so as not to increase their worry.

.Sara had woken very early on day three unable to sleep, her being such a normally light sleeper, the hospital sounds mixed with the anxiety of her hearing the verdict of her doctor in a few hours, all made it more than difficult for her to continue to sleep.

Gil, more of a normally deep sleeper when he was slept along side Sara, also woke within half an hour of his wife who was still in his embrace, but starting to fidget as her boredom and worry took hold.

Rubbing at his eyes, releasing Sara from his arms as he sat up to fully waken himself and stretch, he glanced around at her to see her smiling at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you honey. Go back to sleep" she said as she ran her hand up and down his back in a soothing motion.

Leaning into her touch a little he let out a long contended but tired sigh "Sss okay" he mumbled as he ran both his hands briskly over his face to try to rid himself of some of his sleepiness, clearing his throat a little he then said more clearly "Was struggling to sleep any how".

He lowered his legs from the bed to the floor and shuffled off the bed "Need a pee" was all he said quietly before going to use the bathroom to relieve himself.

Coming back into the room with slightly damp hair ten minutes later, Gil looked fully awake and freshened up sporting a happy smile in an attempt to make Sara relax a little, knowing she was anxious at awaiting Dr Brotheridge's visit.

"You wanna freshen up a little sweetheart, or do you want to try to get some more sleep?" he asked her as he walked over to her, sat on the bed, then leaned in to give her a quick tender kiss.

"Freshen up, then I'll give you a proper morning kiss"

Sara freshened up, they shared their usual unhurried morning smooch until being interrupted by one of the nurses bringing in the couples morning cup of tea, and doing her daily observations, then breakfast was served to them both, Gil suspected that Jim Brass had spoken with the nursing staff when he visited and had yet to thank him for it.

Then Gil and Sara waited anxiously for Dr Brotheridge to make his morning rounds and deliver his findings of the test that had been performed.

Reading to her, or just chatting between themselves to pass the time, eventually Dr Brotheridge breezed into the room alone carrying a folder full of papers, his usual entourage of medical students yet to join up with him for his rounds.

"Gil, Sara, how are you both this morning?" he asked the couple sat together on the bed with a smile.

"Good" Gil answered squeezing Sara's shoulders bringing her closer in to his side.

"Sara?" the doctor asked his suddenly very quiet patient.

"Okay...Urm...When can I go home?" she asked slightly impatiently trying to bypass the pleasantries, so he would get on with what he had come to say.

Dr Brotheridge chuckled before grasping a the visiting chair and seating himself "Always straight to the point I see" he commented as he opened the file in his lap and glanced over the various reports within.

"It's just..." Sara was cut off mid excuse.

"Okay, lets not delay this any further then shall we" the doctor said looking up at the couple who shifted a little closer together than they already were "Your bloods came back a lot healthier than they did earlier in your pregnancy, the anaemia doesn't seem to be a problem now, which is good" he glanced down again at the file then looked up again "The urine tests all came back indicating that everything is how it should be, and the foetal monitoring results show that baby seems to be doing fine for now, there were no signs of distress during the time you were monitored, which again is good" he said then paused watching the couple absorb his information.

"Why do I feel like there's a 'but' in there Doctor?" Sara said quietly looking first to him, then around to Gil who was still looking at the doctor with a worried frown.

Gil quickly realized that the doctor had yet to mention their findings from the 4D scan yet, and knew there was a big 'but' to be added, as Sara had asked moments before, he tightened his embrace of Sara as his own anxiety grew with each second that passed.

"That's because there is Sara" Dr Brotheridge announced as he then let out a long breath "The 4D scan that you had yesterday showed up a couple of things that could be responsible for your recent backache, that will make a difference to how we now proceed with the pregnancy"

Sara looked up at Gil worriedly from her now nervous and slightly trembling resting place of Gil's shoulder and chest, his other unoccupied hand that wasn't rubbing her back was rested on his unborn son on top of Sara's hand.

Nodding slowly after giving Sara a reassuring glance Gil said "Okay" quietly giving the doctor his silent permission to continue.

"Firstly baby is of a pretty decent size for this stage of a pregnancy, but he seems to be intent on laying awkwardly in your womb, and resting on one of the nerves that runs through the bottom of your back, in the area where you have been experiencing the ache" he smiled slightly before proceeding "We can also see by the scan that baby has moved into an early birthing position, that has us a little worried at the moment"

Closing her eyes and turning her face into Gil's shoulder Sara fought the urge to start crying, as the thought of them possibly loosing their baby at this stage of the pregnancy assaulted her thoughts.

"The low position of your womb very near your cervix, combined with the baby adding some extra pressure with being in his current position, is certainly a major worry if you were to go into an early labour" Dr Brotheridge said tentatively as he watched his patient silently succumb to her need to cry.

Both Sara and Gil didn't need the doctor to clarify the outcome of that possibility arising, they were all to aware by previous hospital visits and personal research as to the real terrifying possibility of either, Sara or the baby losing their lives or both of them doing so.

Sara was now quietly sobbing into Gil's shoulder as he held her with both arms, he fought his own tears stinging the back of his eyes, as the real fear of the possibility of losing his wife and son, that had sat constantly in his mind through the pregnancy now surfaced ten fold.

Gil's head was now beginning to throb with the deeply upsetting, imagined images flashing like an old cinema reel in his chaotic mind, as he tried to comfort Sara who he only imagine was going through the same experience right now.

_Calm down I need to be strong for them both right now. They both need me to be the strong one. Get a hold of yourself and listen to what the doctor has to say, before starting to make wild assumptions of what's going to happen, isn't that what your always telling everyone? Don't make assumption's until you have gathered the evidence and processed it, _were the reasoning's starting to break through his upsetting and chaotic thoughts.

Doctor Brotheridge could see that both of them were very upset, but he could see that Gil was taking control of his emotions and ready to proceed, so he decided to continue "As you know from our earlier discussions, that we cannot risk for Sara to go into natural spontaneous labour, and that we intended to perform a caesarean section nearer to her due date" he paused as Gil looked at him and listened intently to the information he was being told.

"After studying the scan with a couple of my colleagues, I have decided to bring the caesarian section forward by one month, which should be within a safe time scale to perform it, pending no further complications" he took in a long breath "That leaves us with just four weeks between now and then, where you will have to remain in hospital on complete bed rest Sara" the doctor said directing the last bit at Sara who now seemed to be listening to him.

Nodding slowly Gil absorbed the information that he had quickly realized would most likely happen, apart from the earlier planned procedure to deliver his son safely, without any major threat to Sara's life.

That factor now concerned him greatly, having read up on the internet of parents and babies long and often painful struggles with premature births.

"The risk would be just to great to allow you to even go home with a 24 hour nurse on hand" Dr Brotheridge added to let both the couple realize the situation could be potentially dangerous for both mother and unborn child.

"With you being here at the hospital, at least if you go into an early natural labour, then we can deal with it immediately" he added hoping it would offer the some kind of reassurance.

"Okay" Gil said quietly his voice a little shaky, then he cleared his throat and asked more steadily "Is there anything else that we need to be made aware off at this point?"

Dr Brotheridge smiled seeing that although Sara's sobs had lessened, she was still very upset, but Gil was now taking control of his emotions and trying to portray a more stronger, and calmer image to his wife.

He stood up closing the file pushing the chair back he said "I'll leave you two alone to digest the information, and make sure your not disturbed for a while"

"You'll be under twice daily observations by the nurses Sara, so we are on top of everything. Okay" the doctor said as he pulled open the hospital room door to leave.

"Thank you Dr Brotheridge" Gil said as he then turned his focus back on his wife again.

Sara nodded her head also against Gil's chest, in acknowledgement of the same sentiments.

The door closed slowly, leaving the two to some much needed privacy while they came to terms with the news.

_**A/N **I hope the chapter portrayed the emotion that an experience like this would most likely normally provoke in a couple faced with this situation. I deliberately skipped the tests being described, especially as we have already had a chapter centred around one type of pregnancy scan and various other standard practices in hospitals. The next chapter will cover their thoughts, fears and emotions to the news, and a new dilemma the couple now face._

Please take the time to leave a review for this chapter, they are always appreciated and help aspiring writers like myself greatly.


	152. Chapter 152

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**_ _Thank you as always guys for the great reviews guys, I really do appreciate them. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 152 Whipped! Party planning**

Sara and Gil had spent some time discussing how they were going to manage with the kids, home and work, with Sara being kept in the hospital for the next month.

Knocking then pushing open the hospital room door open slightly, Jim Brass commented jovially "Everyone decent in here?"

"Real funny Jim. Get your ass in here" Sara shot back, as Gil slid off the bed and sat in the chair to the side of her bed.

Jim beamed a smile at Gil and Sara as he walked into the room carrying a deli bag, and a clutch of magazines in his hands "Had to check, don't want to be catching you both in a compromising position" he said chuckling at the two scowling faces.

"Come on lighten up a little, I'm only playing with yer" Jim said as he deposited his armful on Sara's lap. Then leaned over to peck her on the cheek ""How you doing Cookie?" he said as he pulled back to look at her.

"Oh yeah, you'd lighten up if you had to be a prisoner in bed, in here for four weeks, wouldn't you Jim" Sara whined back at him.

Jim winced looking at her then he looked over at Gil in sympathy, _poor sod, he's got a real job on his hands now if he's got to try and keep her entertained for the next whole month in here._

"So I take it that something showed up in the tests they did then?" he stated but at the same time asked.

As Sara opened the deli bag and proceeded to pull out and devour her sandwich, Gil explained the state of play with the test, the results and the future treatment of the rest of the pregnancy.

"Thanks for this Jim, just filled an empty gap in the right place" she said smiling lightly, as she pulled out the energy bars also in the bag, then shoving them in her locker for later.

Gil chuckled at seeing her satisfied smile, he had been please more recently that her appetite had increased to mega proportions compared to usual meagre intake before pregnancy "She's just eaten fish potatoes and vegetables less than an hour ago. I guess the babybug was still hungry" he commented being very careful to use the excuse that the baby was demanding more food, rather than Sara herself.

"Good save there buddy" Jim chuckled, he was well aware of being careful around pregnant women when they are pregnant and how sensitive they can become about their food intake and weight.

"Yeah, very good save Gilbert, that was a close one you know" Sara said while trying to hide the tiny smirk threatening to break through her resolve of trying to look stern.

Taking the mild chastisement on board with her use of his first name in particular, he smiled sheepishly at her and said quietly "Sorry dear".

Jim burst out laughing seeing the exchange, then managed to splutter out chuckling and gasping "Oh man, Gilbert my friend you are sooo whipped"

"Jim!" Gil said in a warning tone, letting him know he was on shaky ground using his full birth name, that privileged had only ever gone to his parents, and now his beautiful wife, especially if she was either annoyed, angry, or being coy or seductive towards him.

Sara was also laughing now at her husbands glare directed at Jim, who now had both his hands raised in a surrender like pose, "Oh, I think that you may just be the one who's actually whipped Jim" she shot at her makeshift father with a raised eyebrow, and in defence of Gil.

Abruptly Jim stopped laughing, to which Gil now started too, enjoying his friends discomfort at walking straight into his own doing, of becoming slightly embarrassing by his current situation.

"Okay children, what's got you all laughing. Spill" Catherine breezed into the room saying, as she then placed another small overnight bag on the end of the hospital bed.

Jim's cheeks flushed redder than Sara had ever seen before, which only made her laughing increase.

Watching his wife tenderly as she laughed and enjoyed her visitors, he felt some of the earlier tension slip from his body to make him feel a little more relaxed, and accepting of the way thing had to go over the next few weeks to secure his wife and child's safety.

Glancing to an abnormally flushing and flustered looking Jim Brass, Gil decided to rescue his friend from further embarrassment of ridicule "Oh, nothing you need to know about Catherine" he said to the other woman in the room.

Scowling at Gil for his lack of filling her in on the current laughter scenario, she glanced then at Jim who was now making his way to the bathroom excusing himself quietly.

"Suit yourselves then" she said a little sarcastically before turning to Sara who had now composed herself after feeling a little guilty, and sorry for Jim "There's more PJ's, some more books that Gil insisted I bring in, and a few other personal items in the bag for you" she said picking up the bag and dropping it onto the floor.

"Thanks Cath, we really do appreciate everything you and Lindsey are doing for us" Sara said as Catherine leaned in for a quick gentle friendly hug.

"No problem, don't mention it. You know I'm always happy to help out" Catherine said as she now took the second seat on the opposite side from Gil.

"So what are we going to do about the next four weeks?" Catherine asked the couple, Gil had called her after the doctor had been to relay their findings, and he had managed to calm Sara, then get her to go to sleep for a short nap.

"Well, we have discussed this a little and Gil is going got back to work tomorrow. Four weeks, then maybe a couple off after the baby is born is a hell of a chunk to loose of his stored up ten weeks, leaving him only a month left. Besides I will most likely be sleeping when he is at the lab anyhow" Sara said speaking in a more organized work tone.

"I will visit and be with Sara from leaving shift in the mornings, until just before the kids are due home from school, where I will go home to either spend the evening with them at home, or bring them in to visit Sara. Then I will take them home to leave them with Lindsey, while I go off to work" Gil added as he watched Jim come out of the toilet, then settle himself on the end of Sara's bed "If that arrangement is okay with Lindsey and yourself Cath?" he asked.

"Yeah no problem, Lindsey wont mind, and I can drop by after shift to make sure the kids get off to school okay" she said then seemed in thought for a few seconds "But how the hell, and when are you going to get in some sleep Gil? You can't function properly without sleep you know" she added trying to formulate a helpful plan in her mind.

Smiling Gil looked at Sara first then to Catherine "That's okay I will grab a few hours here when I am at the hospital with Sara, don't worry about that Cath" he said grinning, pleased at his and Sara's forward planning.

"Well you know Jim, myself and the rest of the guys would like to help you out. How about we work out some kind of visiting rota for you, and of course, if any of us need to be here at the hospital for a case during the night, we can look in on you" Catherine said directing it at Sara "Also between us we can work out taking the kids off your hands and occupying them for a couple hours for the odd evening, to give you a bit of free time" she said directing this one at Gil.

"Yeah, I could even have them stay over at my place, on my days off" Jim offered grinning, he always enjoyed any opportunity to spend time with his grand kids interacting with them, and spoiling them.

"Thanks guys" Sara said looking at them sincerely "Our main priority is that CJ and Andy are okay, happy, healthy, and that they have a regular daily routine, that isn't too disrupted by my being in here".

"Andy has an appointment tomorrow, to come and have his cast removed and his ankle re-x-rayed to make sure it has healed okay, which I will bring him in for, and a quick visit to see Sara before I drop him back at school later" Gil added looking pleased with their plans.

"Good. Well it certainly seems like you've both got everything under control, but" Catherine said pausing for effect.

"But?" both Gil and Sara said in unison frowning at Catherine.

"I bet you've forgotten about the planned birthday party for them on Saturday, haven't you?" she asked the couple.

Crap! And Damn! Came from the mouths of the now slightly worried pair.

"Okay don't panic. I think Gil should bring the kids into here early on Saturday morning to open their presents with you both. I can arrange for everyone to make sure the kids gifts are delivered here before then, that's no problem" Catherine said, as all the other three in the room nodded "They could spend a couple of hours here with you, then one of us can bring them back to mine to carry on with a smaller version of the original planned birthday party. That way they would be staying over with us for the night as planned" she said watching the reactions of Sara, who looked a little sad at the prospect of missing the kids first birthday party with them as their new parents, but missed the detail of the kids planning to sleep over.

"I could have a word with Archie to see if he would film the party for you, that way you will be able to watch it and not feel so bad" Jim offered gently also noting the sadness in Sara's face as Catherine explained.

Sara nodded a little reluctantly "Thanks" then something occurred to her that even her and Gil had forgotten to discuss "Saturday is also the anniversary of their biological mothers death, so we all need to be aware of that, in case the kids are a little upset by that" she said thinking absently "I think Gil and I need to have a word with them, to see if there is anyway they might want to mark the day, or not"

"Ummm...Your right honey, we do need to" Gil agreed, himself now in thought of a nice private way they could possibly do that together.

A short silence ensued, until Jim broke it by adding a gentle reminder that Gil also had plans of his own for his evening with Sara "So with the kids at Catherine's for the night Gil, you'll be able to spend the time alone with Sara" he grinned hoping his buddy had got the subtle hint to remember that the day was also valentines day.

Gil's eyes widened briefly, remembering the other significance of the day for them as a couple, he'd almost forgotten with everything else going on in their lives in the last few days "Oh yeah, that will be a nice break for us" he said giving Jim a subtle nod thanking him for the reminder, before glancing at his Wife "What do you say honey?".

"Yeah, I just feel a little bad at being stuck in here for the kids birthday, and their mothers anniversary is all" she said quietly.

Gil, Catherine and Jim reassured her that it couldn't possibly be helped and that the kids would have a wonderful day anyway with the planned arrangements.

Then they all fine tuned and finalized arrangements for the coming weekend, before Jim and Catherine left to go home and get some sleep ready for their shifts.

_**A/N **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and especially the 'whipped' reference to Lady Heather I included._

Please leave a review, they are always very valuable and sincerely appreciated by me when you do so.


	153. Chapter 153

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**_ _Thank you as always guys for the great reviews guys, I really do appreciate them. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 153 Cast off**

CJ got on the school bus as usual and headed off to school, as Gil and Andy went off out to the hospital for Andy's cast to be removed.

Still using the crutches Andy made his way along the long maternity corridor slowly with his Dad hovering protectively to the side of him, his face lit up when Gil opened the hospital room door for him and he spotted his Mom sat up in bed reading a book "Mom, look I got my cast off finally" he beamed as he made his way precariously over to the bed, dropped his crutches, and shuffled up on the bed to hug Sara.

"Morning honey" Gil said watching his grinning wife and son great each other happily.

Pulling back from the hearty hug, and to give his Mom room to sign to him, he excitedly continued "They asked me if I wanted to keep it, but I told them I didn't. I'm glad to see the back of it"

"/Good, I'm glad your happy that the cast is off now baby/" Sara signed then ran her hand through his curls affectionately, before pulling her hand away ready to sign again.

"Mommmmmmm, enough with the 'baby'. If Greg hears that he wont shut up about it, besides I'm thirteen on Saturday" Andy whined a little, then straightened up his back and shoulders to try and portray that he was growing up, so didn't need babyish pet names any more.

"/Okay ba... Andy/" Sara said nearly slipping up and calling him it again, she had quite gotten used too her affectionate pet name for him now, it would be hard for her to now suppress using it regularly.

"/You two okay for a little while, I'm just going to grab a coffee and call Jim and the lab/" Gil said after he leaned in to give Sara a quick morning kiss.

"Good morning to you too, honey" Sara smiled lovingly at him, then added "Sure we'll be okay. When are you taking him back to school?" she asked as he made to walk to the door but turned at her question.

"/You have an hour Andy, then I'm dropping you back off at school/" he directed this at his son, then glanced at Sara to continue "/I'll grab us something from the deli for lunch on the way back, then I will have to try and grab a couple of hours sleep here, before I go into the lab tonight/" he said before pulling open the door "Won't be long" he called over his shoulder as he left the room.

Andy spent the next hour with Sara, then with both parents excitedly telling them that he couldn't wait to be without the crutches and fully mobile again, he had seriously missed using his mountain bike, or just being able to run around. He had been warned to keep using the crutches for a little while longer and to ease back into weight bearing on the ankle.

The doctor had given Gil after care instructions, including some basic exercises for Andy to do periodically to help strengthen the formally immobile and weakened ankle, he'd suggested a calcium supplement into his diet to aid further healing, and recommended that Andy not do anything strenuous or take part in any sports for a further six weeks at least.

Gil dropped Andy at his school, returned to the hospital, he and Sara ate and early lunch then they both took a nap after the nurses had finished up their usual mid day observations of Sara.

Later the couple kissed and couple before Gil headed off home again to take care of the kids before Lindsey would arrive, for him to go to work.

Walking into the lab Gil smiled and said hello to Judy as he collected his messages, and slips containing the nights new cases, and made his way to his office ready to begin his shift.

Twenty minutes later Grissom entered the break room to find all the team ready and waiting for him "Okay busy night guys. Warrick you get a DB in the desert, Sofia is there waiting for you" he said handing over the slip to Warrick, then turning to Nick.

"Nick you" Grissom smirked a little "Have a floater up at lake Mead, Vartann is up there right now awaiting a CSI, so a quick as possible please" he said as Nick grabbed the slip and headed for the door "Get some lemons Nick" Grissom remarked after the CSI.

Turning to Greg, Grissom held out his assignment for the night "Sorry Greg, simple B&E. But you need to finish this up as quick as you can, so you can prepare for court tomorrow. Okay" he said as Greg reluctantly grabbed the piece of paper groaning a little.

"Okay" Greg said making to the door.

"Right Catherine, you and I have two DB's, suspected domestic case, with lots of blood spatter and cast of all over the place. So I'm going to need your expertise tonight" Gil said walking out the door followed by Catherine as he made his way to his office to grab his kit, and keys.

"Okay Gil, meet you out by the car" Catherine said as he entered his office.

_This is gonna run into a double shift tonight. Welcome back Grissom _he thought to himself as he grabbed his things and left the office to get to the scene as quick as he could.

Opening the trunk and putting his kit in leaving it open for Catherine, he then got behind the wheel of the Denali, hearing the trunk slam shut and the passenger door open he spoke "Most likely a double tonight Cath, better let Lindsey know" then he started the engine.

Almost into the next shift Gil had called the hospital to get a message to Sara that he was stuck at work on a case, but would try to get in by dinner time.

Going back to processing the scene in the master bedroom, Gil glanced yet again around the blood covered room as Catherine snapped multiple pictures of cast of, and blood drops leading around the room "Well neither of them certainly went down without a fight, that's fore sure" he commented as Catherine stopped for a moment and glanced at him.

"This was most definitely personal, and a lot of passion and anger involved" Catherine added absently as she lifted the camera again to her former position of taking snaps.

""You know it still amazes me that couples who proclaim in marriage to love one another, can do this kind of thing to each other" Gil said a little disheartened at yet another case that was looking very much like a domestic homicide involving just the husband and wife.

"Gil, not every couple like you and Sara get married simply for the love factor" Catherine said lowering the camera again to look at her friend "Sometimes it's just for convenience, or arranged so a person can stay in a country, or even for an unplanned pregnancy" she said trying to get him to realize, that he and Sara had something very special, something that doesn't happen with all couples that come together in a relationship.

"Yeah, your right I suppose, but it doesn't stop it being any less tragic though" he said a little sadly, as he turned back to the fingerprinting he had been previously doing.

"Job getting to you Gil?" Catherine frowned at his comments, then asked tentatively, knowing he didn't share his personal feelings and opinions with anyone else but Sara mostly.

"No" he said quietly as he continued to use the print brush along the top of the chest of drawers with practised precision "Just a little tired is all, been a busy few days" he said placating his friend.

As they both returned their full attentions to their tasks Gil thought to himself, _Is the job getting to me?._

_**A/N **Sorry for the seemingly short chapter, and delay in posting today, but major spoilers for the new season 9 of CSI have surfaced on the net that need for me to add to my site, and i need to answer all the crazy e-mails that are now sat in my in-box. More Monday as usual. Have a good weekend everyone!_

Please leave a review for the chapter to let me know what you thought of it. I really do appreciate any comments made.


	154. Chapter 154

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1.Nor do I own the company Nintendo or Wii, CSI, or the computer game Hard Evidence linked to the show (but I sure as hell will be buying the game for my Wii now I know they have it to buy)Nor do I own High School Musical either._

_**A/N –**_ _Thank you as always guys for the great reviews guys you give, I really do appreciate them. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 154 Happy Birthday you two**

By Saturday morning Gil was more than ready for his weekend off, the domestic case had taken three days to process and investigate, just to make sure they weren't looking for a third person involved with the horrific crime.

It turned out that the husband had been having a homosexual affair with one of his co-workers for months, when confronted by the wife about it, a violent argument ensued resulting in what they discovered to be a severe beating of the wife, who then retaliated by stabbing, but not immediately killing the husband.

Both suffered a series of slashes, minor cuts and and shallow stab wounds as the violence escalated around the house, before the husband received a fatal neck wound resulting in the arterial spray covering the master bedroom walls.

The wife had bled out from her slashed wrists in the adjoining bathroom as she must have sat in shock at the whole event, before succumbing to her own death.

Gil had barely seen Sara at the hospital in those three days leaving him feeling guilty for neglecting his responsibility to her and their children, but Sara had reassured him constantly, that she understood that he also had a responsibility to the lab as night shift supervisor.

Still feeling out of sorts with the remaining guilt, the lack of close contact with his fairly new found family, that he now missed when going without for any long periods of time, and the domestic case, had him re-evaluating his priorities and his life in general.

CJ and Andy had happily gone about their daily routines without any fuss, with Lindsey caring for them during the night, and Catherine or various other members of the close knit team and family helping out where needed.

Now Gil, CJ and Andy were on their way up in the elevator to the maternity floor, as both kids beamed happy smiles and bounced around full of excited energy.

Andy was still using the forearm crutches, but had started to weight bare on his ankle occasionally, but not enough to go without them for more than a few minutes, wincing if he tried to overdo it do quickly, reminding him to take it slowly.

"Can't this elevator go any faster? I could have got up there faster using the stairs" CJ said bouncing on her heels as she stood directly in front of the closed door impatiently waiting for it to reach it's destination.

Gil chuckled as he signed what CJ had said to Andy.

"Yeah, and what about me CJ, you really expect me to even try to tackle getting up six flights of stairs with these things" Andy said with distaste, directed towards the crutches he was becoming to loath at still having to need them.

CJ turned around to look at her brother, then signed quickly "/Sorry Bro, forgot about the sticks for a sec/" she said with a sheepish smile to him.

"/And what are the words 'Bro' and 'Sec' supposed be CJ?/" Gil questioned his daughter with some degree of seriousness to his tone. One of his pet hates was people not pronouncing the English language words correctly, or shortening them for slang purposes.

Shooting a quick glance at her brother before answering, CJ smirked cheekily at her Dad realizing her little mistake, both kids were often reminded and gently chastised when they spoke this way "/Um, sorry. What I meant to say was, Sorry Andy I forgot about the crutches for a second there/" she said seeing a small smile grow on her Dads face.

Ping! The elevator sounded interrupting the exchange, the doors opened painfully slow to reveal Nick and Catherine down the corridor near the door to Sara's room.

CJ grinned and took off running towards her aunt and uncle ready to give them an enthusiastic hug.

"CJ, don't run" Gil shouted after her as he stepped out, followed by Andy moving adeptly, but slowly behind him.

Slowing from a run to a very brisk walk, CJ reached the adults who were now smiling widely at the girl, she flung her arms around Warrick's waist to hug him first then did the same to Catherine.

"Hey Uncle Rick, Aunt Cath it's our birthday today did you know?" CJ said bubbling with barely contained happiness.

Both Warrick and Catherine laughed at her, replying together "Yes we do know"

"Bet you didn't know that I am the eldest one of us?" CJ said proudly as Gil and Andy came to a stop next to the trio.

"/Happy birthday you two/" Warrick said as he gave Andy his usual greeting of a high five.

"/Yeah, happy birthday/" Catherine copied, giving Andy a quick hug leaving him blushing slightly.

"/You were bragging again at being the oldest, weren't you/" Andy directed at his sister with a little pout, she did it every year and at every given opportunity, annoying him slightly each time.

CJ grinned cockily at her brother "/I'm only stating a fact Andrew/" she said using his full first name to state her point.

Andy gave her a sarcastic smile before looking at his Dad with a little pout now in place.

"/I think your Mom is waiting. Shall we?/" Gil said before the possibility of a teenage argument broke out between his kids.

Everyone burst into the hospital room to see balloons, happy birthday banners and streamers decorating the room, two large piles of gift wrapped presents near the window, and Jim Brass sat on the chair to the side of Sara as they both chuckled at the kids excitement.

"/Happy birthday sweetheart. Honey/" Sara signed as both kids eyes widened at the rooms decorations, as they approached her and gave longer more sincere loving hugs.

"/Go open your presents/" Sara instructed, as a few flashes brightened the room with Jim taking some snapshots of the occasion.

Gil leaned in and gave Sara a brief but lingering kiss, before pulling back looking into her eyes and saying "Good morning honey".

"Ummm you too" she said smiling at him longingly, before being distracted by a whoop of "Oh wow! This is great"

"I wanted one of these, Oh wow! This is such a cool game! Wait until Freddie sees this" Andy said inspecting the CSI crime scene investigation hard evidence game, that Rick had got him.

"Future CSI there, for sure" Catherine commented, receiving laughter from Jim, Sara, Warrick and Gil.

"Oh my god! OMG! High school musical sing a long CD!" CJ gasped loudly "Becca and Jess are gonna be so jealous when they see this" CJ said reading the back of the CD cover that Catherine had bought for her.

"Future pop singer perhaps" Jim commented chuckling, as Gil's eyes then widened at the possibility of his daughters future choice of career.

The four adults in the room watched with beaming smiles, Catherine now taking charge with the camera, clicking off snap after snap, as Andy and CJ ripped open their gifts, gave thanks and hugs to the givers in the room once more, and chatted animatedly.

Jim, Catherine and Warrick left the family to spend some time alone for a few hours, so that they could get back to Catherine's to get ready for the afternoons celebration.

Gil and Sara cuddled on the bed exchanging a quick kiss or two when the kids were distracted with their gifts, or talking to each other about planning future singing sessions, or Wii games marathons with their friends.

Andy now wore his 'Geek with attitude' T- shirt that Greg had gotten him, the backwards worn 'Cool Geek' ball cap from Archie, and the new sneaker's of his parents.

CJ wore her "Pop princess" T-shirt off Greg, sneaker's off Mom and Dad, and her silver and pink coloured high school musical log ball cap from Archie.

All their family and friends had bought them gifts almost the same or very similar to each other for the twin's, showing respect for their twin status, but also their individuality too, which pleased both Gil and Sara at their thoughtfulness.

A few hours later Gil left Sara to nap, while he went to go and drop the kids off at Catherine's, then collect a few things from home for his and Sara's valentines evening together.

Sara and Gil had somehow managed to pre-discuss with the twins, then decided while Gil had a short period of time alone with them, to visit one of the smaller churches of the city, so that Andy and CJ could light a candle, and say a short private prayer for their biological Mother, to mark the anniversary of her passing.

When Gil and his kids left the church looking slightly solemn, he hugged them both stood by the car, telling them, that if they ever wanted to talk about their dead mother, or just do something special in remembrance of her, they could with both Sara's and his support.

Coming out of their sad period of reflection of their past life, both CJ and Andy soon perked up getting excited once more, as Becca, Jessica, Freddie, Corey and some of the team greeted them at the door to Catherine home ready to begin the party for them.

Having grabbed a fifteen minute sit down with everyone, and drinking a much needed, and seldom now consumed coffee, Gil said his goodbyes leaving ready to go and collect the things that he required.

Please take the time to leave a review, I love getting them and really appreciate your comments always.


	155. Chapter 155

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**_ _Thank you as always guys for the great reviews guys, I really do appreciate them. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 155 You, me baby three**

Stopping at the nurses station on the maternity floor, Gil spoke with two of the nurses who were on shift, then left a small holdall with them to keep to one side for him while he went in to see Sara carrying a small bag containing a few things.

"Hi Sweetheart. Did you manage to get a nap while I was dropping the kids off?" he asked as he approached her sat up grinning at him.

"A little. How did it go with the kids at the church?" Sara asked him just before he leaned in to give her long lingering kiss, both his hands either side of her hips on the bed, supporting his weight.

"Ummmm...That was nice" Sara said giving him one of her special smiles.

Positioning himself besides her on the bed Gil put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest "Andy and CJ lit a candle each, and said a quiet private prayer for Julia, then just sat in silence for about ten minutes before CJ said it was time to go" he said before placing a gentle kiss to her hair.

"It's probably just as well that I couldn't go with them today. I wouldn't want them to feel any kind of guilt or conflict at the thought of them possibly betraying their Mothers love, now that I'm filling that role for them" Sara said quietly.

"And very well I have to say honey" Gil said tightening his arm around her slightly "You know you've taken to motherhood like a natural Sara. The kids couldn't wish for a better Mom, and I know they both love you very much too".

Sara's eyes misted over with yet to be shed tears at his compliment to her. She never ever thought that she would become a mother, let alone be anywhere near good at it. So to hear Gil's reassurance with the heartfelt compliment he gave her was a monumental thing for her, especially as she had always carried the fear of the possibility of her having a genetically passed down murder gene from her own mother.

A couple of the tears did manage to burst free and roll down her cheeks, as her pregnancy heightened emotions took over, the tears were mostly happy tears, but mixed with a little sadness at her past, and the thought of the twin's loosing their own biological mother at such a young age.

"I know, they've both told me, and I love them both like my own" Sara said her voice wavering a little at her emotions.

Noticing the slight change in her voice, and with her head now tilted down on his chest, Gil used his hand to gently lift up her chin to look at him "Hey, what are these for?" he said seeing her wet cheeks, then using the backs of his fingers to brush the wetness away "I'm sorry, I never meant to upset you sweetheart"

"No, it's okay it's just stupid hormones again" she said taking in a shaky breath to try and compose herself again so she wouldn't make him feel bad thinking he had made her cry for the wrong reason.

"Don't worry, they're mostly happy tears, and thank you Gil. I really needed to hear that" she admitted to him, knowing he was already aware of her 'Murder gene' fear.

"Oh, okay...If your sure then" he said frowning a little, confused yet again at the way the female pregnancy hormones struck when least expecting it.

"Your a great Mom Sara, and I think this little one is very lucky to have you too" Gil said rubbing her baby bump tenderly, receiving a firm thump to his hand from possibly a limb of his unborn son.

"And your a wonderful Father you know Gil. You don't even look as if you have to put any effort in to being so either" Sara said as she moved slightly at her suddenly energetic son in her tummy.

As Gil stilled his hand, the movement under his touch increased in intensity pushing his hand around noticeably as they both watched in awe "Are you sure that doesn't ever hurt?" Gil asked wincing, as he pulled up her pyjama top to expose the taught skinned large bulge of her abdomen, then pacing his hand back in its former position.

Sara chuckled as she glanced at him and saw the wince "I'm sure. It just gets a little uncomfortable when he's on one" she said placing her hand over the top of his only feeling slight movement.

"On one?" Gil asked frowning at her use of words.

"Yeah like now. When he decides that he wants a little attention off Mommy and Daddy" she said chuckling again, then wriggling a bit in the bed "Okay, bug you've got our undivided attention, let up a little with the foot under my ribs" she said pushing on the top of the bump to try to move the offending appendage.

Gil watched wincing, as Sara used quite firm pressure, digging her finger tips in a little to move the obvious looking lump with her fingers "Sara, don't...That looks... " he trailed off not sure what exact words to use in description of what she was doing.

Laughing Sara looked at the worried look on Gil's face "Its okay honey, its not hurting either him or I. Promise...I just need to move his foot from pushing so hard on my damn ribs, is all" she said as she squirmed, but Gil tried to still her hand with his own unsucessfully.

"Ahhhhh...That's better" Sara said letting out a very relieved sigh, finally feeling the pressure ease up under her rib cage, as she rubbed the entire surface of her bulging tummy affectionately.

Still looking some what sceptical at what Sara had been doing, Gil placed his palm back on top of hers, as they both felt continued movement from the babybug "He is very active today. Perhaps he just wanted to get in on the act of celebrating Valentines and the twins birthday with us" he commented.

"Ummm...Possibly" Sara said relaxing into her husbands arms "Frightened of missing out on something, just like someone else I know" she said grinning up at Gil.

Tilting his head down ready to kiss her, Gil murmured "Who me?" before initiating a kiss that Sara then deepened, bringing her hand up to weave her fingers in to the hair at the nape of his neck.

Breaking the kiss and pulling back Gil grinned, he had plans for them this evening and he didn't want them spoiling too soon by them getting carried away now.

Shuffling his legs off the side of the bed then getting off, he leaned down for the bag he had brought into the room with him, and started rooting about in it for something.

_**A/N** Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I was going to write the valentines smooch chapter, but I decided that we hadn't had enough expectant parents/baby interaction (Remember this is their first together as a couple) with everything else going on in their lives, so I used this opportunity to do so. The Valentine evening chapter will now be on Friday. _

_Then I am going to start speeding the story up a little and start making towards wrapping this story up, but I will give you all another fair warning as we approach the last five or so chapters. _

Please take the time to leave a review for the chapter as they are always appreciated and an important learning too for writers like myself.


	156. Chapter 156

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**_ _Thank you everyone for the great reviews, I really do appreciate them. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. __**Warning this chapter contains**__** smut! **__ This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 156 Valentines**

Shuffling his legs off the side of the bed then getting off, he leaned down for the bag he had brought into the room with him, and started rooting about in it for something.

He pulled out a shiny purple gift wrapped package, then straightened up passing it to Sara, as he sat again next to her but kept his feet on the floor watching her frown examining the gift.

"Open it" Gil said smiling at her slight confusion and curiosity.

"Why the gift?" Sara said looking at him questioningly, he presented her with unexpected, occasional little gifts from time to time, but she had seen the bag and knew he was up to something.

Gil leaned in kissing her softly, then pulled back with a little smirk on his face "You've forgot haven't you?" he said amused.

A deep crease furrowed Sara's brow as she tried to remember what he was referring to.

Smiling tenderly, Gil loved it when he could observe her beautiful eyes and facial expressions as her wonderful mind worked through a puzzle, theory or confusion. He had good reason to believe that she would be working through a mental check list she would have prepared and prioritized in her mind, she would often, quietly verbalized this process at home when she was confused or even frustrated at not being able to work something out.

Looking like she was struggling to come up with the answer Gil decided to give her a little hint "The origin of this day began in ancient Rome, as a holiday to honour Juno, Queen of the Roman gods and goddesses"

Looking at her husband as she processed the information he had told her, a sudden grin grew on her mouth "February 14th. Ahhh... Yes, Valentines day" she said pleased with now having the answer "Very good honey, but did you know that Valentine was a priest in Rome who suffered martyrdom about AD 296 and was buried on the Via Flaminia, his relics are at the church of Saint Praxen in Rome"

Loving this usual, enjoyment of exchange of information between them, he added "There were in fact three Saint Valentines you know" kissing her lovely inquisitive face before continuing with his narrative "Valentine of Terri became bishop of Interamna about AD 197 and is said to have been killed during the persecution of Emporer Aurelian" he paused "He's also buried on the Via Flaminia, but in a different location"

Grinning Sara nodded enthralled and awed by his never ending knowledge of such things, this was the Dr Gilbert Grissom she had first fell in love with all those years ago, as he stood confidently delivering his 'The appliance of entomology in forensics' lecture in San Francisco.

"The Catholic encyclopaedia also speaks of a third saint named Valentine who was mentioned in early martyrolgies under the date of February 14th. He was martyred in Africa with a number of companions, but nothing more is known about him" Gil said finishing with a shy embarrassed smile as he took in her adoring stare at him.

"Do you know how utterly adorable and sexy you look when you go into 'Grissom fact mode'?, Just like you did the very first time that I laid eyes on you" Sara said seeing his cheeks flush a little, as he struggled to find something to change the subject.

Sara saw his discomfort at receiving such a compliment and decided to let it go, so kissed his cheek and moved her gaze to the package now in her lap.

"Go on, open it, now that we've established the purpose for it" Gil said recovering, and thankful that she decided to put a temporary halt to her obvious adoration of him.

Ripping open the purple foil wrapped gift, Sara pulled out a small basket containing her favourite lavender bath soak, body wash gel and moisturiser, nestled prettily with purple wash cloth and sponge "Oh honey. Thank you" she said grinning at him, it always amazed her how much detail he put into noticing everything that she liked and disliked.

Giving her another quick kiss, he then stood taking the package from her "A long relaxing soak in the tub is the first order of service tonight, for you my dear" he said as he disappeared into the adjoining bathroom, then she heard the water begin to run into the tub.

Sara smiled happily, in excitement for what her loving and sexy husband may have planned for them this evening, it was just a pity that he wouldn't be able to share the tub with her, her size had put paid to that some time ago, and now with the privacy issue in a busy large hospital.

She sighed a little disappointed at her last thought, as she pushed her legs over the side of the bed to position herself ready to stand and go take her soak, _Just one more month then we'll be able to share the tub and shower again, I've missed doing that. But then again... I know what that always leads to, and I don't think we will be wanting another baby too soon. _

Frowning a little at her thoughts, she shuffled on the bed until her butt was just on the edge and her feet were on the floor _We've never discussed whether we want more kids. Do 'I' want any more? Does Gil? Will we have enough with the three we will have? This little one wasn't planned, and the twins were an unexpected surprise, so we never really got a chance to cover the subject?_

Sighing a little thoughtfully, _We are going to have to discuss it at some point in the very near future_ was her last thought as she saw Gil come back into the room and go over to the bag, before he pulled out another wrapped gift and handed it to her.

"Just part of helping us celebrate our first Valentine's as a married couple" he said as he watched her open the package.

Pulling from the paper a beautifully decorated tea cup and saucer, with a white background and tiny occasional red love hearts, and small box of English tea she had been meaning to order off the internet.

"Oh Gil, it's beautiful, and it's that tea I wanted too" she beamed up at him, grasping his hand and pulling him down for a soft kiss "Thank you honey"

"Heather ordered them for me, from her English friend that she told you about" he said delighted at her loving his gift "Your bath's ready" he said taking the contents of the package from her and placing it on the bed, then grasping both her hands gently to pull her up off the bed.

He led her into the bathroom, undressed her tenderly, then got her settled in the tub "Just give me ten minutes then I will be back, okay" he said placing a kiss to her temple, as she closed her eyes sinking into the hot aromatic water, that had a thick layer of lavender scented bubbles topping it.

"Uh huh" she mumbled as she relaxed deeper into the warmth enveloping her, the heat helping the niggling ache still present in her lower back, even though she was being given a mild analgesic painkiller on a daily basis.

Just over ten minutes later Gil entered the steamy, lavender smelling room with a fresh cup of the tea he had just been allowed to make in the nurses break room.

Sara didn't stir, or open her eyes, as he placed the cup on the side of the tub, positioned a few other little things around the edge of the tub, then switched off the main light to the room.

Noticing the difference in the rooms light, Sara did open her eyes, taking in the sight of him knelt down close to her holding the sponge and gel wash, the room now bathed in a soft flickering orange glow, from around 5 or 6 small battery operated plastic candle effect lights.

The chuckle that burst free from her lips, matched the same one from his, as he went on to explain to her, that he couldn't use real candle's because of the oxygen supply in the hospital, so he'd had to improvise.

Sitting up a little in the tub Sara seductively said to him "So you gonna wash me bugman, or are you just gonna sit there".

Immediately the lustful look she gave him and the huskiness of her throaty bedroom voice, had him shifting his knees wider apart to accommodate the rapidly growing erection.

Leaning forward and needing no more invitation, he wet the wash cloth, applied gel, then proceeded to wash her body tenderly, deliberately avoiding the areas that he knew sparked her arousal, even though he really wanted to please her right now and bring her to orgasm.

After ten minutes of his ministrations "Gil..." Sara moaned in frustration, as he dropped the cloth, and applied the gel directly to his hands, then proceeded to massage her body with his hands still avoiding her breasts, core, neck and thighs, all area's that Gil had learned quickly were area's that he knew he could stimulate to climax.

Opening her now dark aroused eyes and locking them with his own desire filled eyes "Gil please, enough with the torment" she pleaded.

Feeling his cock thrum and engorge further in length and girth, he pulled one hand free of his explorations, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping open his trousers to ease some of the restricting pressure on his manhood, giving it a hard rub through the thin material of his boxers, then he resumed with his hands on to her body.

Seeing her husbands own arousal added to her arousal ,as she grabbed one of his hands impatiently placing it at her core letting him know the teasing was over, that she desperately wanted him to work his clever pleasing fingers there.

Leaning forward to take her lips in a searing kiss, his tongue toyed with hers as he delved into explore, one hand tweaking one of her taut nipples, as his other hand worked between her folds plying her clitoris with the odd gentle rub as he entered two broad fingers into her, pumping them in a gentle rhythm.

Umph's, moans, and heavy breathing could be heard in the room around deep probing sloppy kissing sounds, as Sara's hips tried to work with the rhythm that Gil's fingers inside her had set.

Pulling away from her swollen lips to kiss her long inviting neck, Gil nipped sucked and licked near her pulse point as Sara moaned out "Gillllllll...Ohhh God,...Yes"

His cock now painfully aching at her aroused vocal sounds and full submission to him, plus the recent lack of regular release, had him battling mentally to hold his own orgasm, so as not to shoot his load into his boxers.

_1 Month. Just one month. 1 more month left to go, _was his mental mantra as he tried to reign in his almost out of control libido, _Cold shower, ice, snow, periodic table, recite that _he thought as he felt her walls quiver slightly around his fingers indicating her climax was rapidly approaching, that along with the increased moans and erratic hip movement.

"Ohhhhhhh...Oh...Gillllllll...Yessssssssssss" Sara moaned as she neared completion.

Biting down gently with a grunt on her pulse point, Gil nipped her nipple between his finger and thumb, as his other thumb found her nub and rubbed firmly and continuously over it.

"Fuck...Yessssssss...Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Oh...Oh...Gilllllllllll" she moaned loudly as she turned her head searching for his lips, as the strong pulsing, jerky climax took her breath away.

Feeling the powerful grip on his fingers as he slowed his hand movement, he turned his face to her and plunged his tongue into her mouth to increase their connection at the height of her pleasure.

His cock was now throbbing with the pressure of wanting the same release, as he returned to kissing he throat gently, so Sara could catch her breath and calm down again.

One hand had left her nipple, now rubbing his manhood to ease some of the pressure, the other hand now leaving her core slowly, before being placed on the tub edge for leverage as he continued to kiss her neck and whisper sentiments "I love you butterfly", "So beautiful", "Love you so much", "Love you".

Coming back down from her height of pleasure, Sara reached one hand over and cupped Gil's cheek as he continued to kiss under her jaw line "Love you", "forever". She said quietly as her breathing returned to near normal again.

Seeing her gained composure, and sated look, he pulled away from her neck and placing a chaste kiss on her full lips, pulling up his trouser zip a little, he then stood up still looking deeply into her eyes and grabbed the thick lilac bath robe he'd brought in with the lights and drink "Your tea, drink a little honey" he said as he grabbed two of the towels from home Catherine had brought in.

Sara grasped the delicate looking cup from the saucer nearby and took a sip as she watched her husband move around, she also noticed his open trousers and large prominent bulge in his trousers, that he gave a quick rub to as she hummed in appreciation of his predicament.

Putting the cup back on the saucer again, she locked eyes with him "Help me out honey, then I can take care of that for you" Sara said as he stepped over to her, with some degree of relief on his face.

_**A/N**__ Sorry that's enough smut for today everyone, but if you would like more, and to see what else Gil has for a surprise for Sara, read Mondays chapter! I hope you all liked the chapter. The information about Valentines was found at Wikipedia, I included it because many of us celebrate Valentines day, but don't actually know the origins of it. Have a great weekend!_

Please leave me one of your very kind reviews as they always make my day!


	157. Chapter 157

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**_ _Thank you as always guys for the great reviews guys, I really do appreciate them. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story. __**This chapter**_ _**contains smut! **__This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 157 For crying out loud!**

Gil had a brand new lilac coloured, thick towelling robe held in his hand as he helped her up and out of the tub with his other, once safely on the bathroom floor again he placed the robe around her shoulders, then leaned around and grabbed a small towel and began gently rubbing her body dry, taking extra care around the baby bump.

Even though it was the towel touching her body and not his hands, the visual of the perusal of her beautiful body, combined with the recent actions of his ministrations to her in the tub, had his cock eagerly throbbing aching for release, but he wouldn't rush her until she was comfortable enough to offer her assistance to him.

Just finishing up drying her, tying her robe at the front then standing locking eyes with her, waiting for her to instruct him where she wanted him to be positioned in order for her to perform her wonderful and erotic help, a muffled voice sounded from the adjoining hospital room.

"Sara?" the female voiced called.

Gil's eyes closed as an exasperated sigh left his lips.

Sara frowned wondering who the voice belonged too,surely if her husband had planned something romantic for them for the night he would have also made sure that they wouldn't be disturbed for some time.

Seeing a little frustration, and desperation on her husbands face as he tried to mask his disappointment from her, she leaned forward rubbed one hand slowly over his tented trousers and whispered "I'll get rid of who ever it is lover. Just sit tight for a minute until I get back okay" she said then gave him a quick but forceful kiss plunging her tongue into his mouth.

He groaned as he felt her tongue probe his mouth, grabbing her ass possessively in both hands, pulling her up against his body as best he could with the huge obstacle in their way.

"Sara...You in here?" the female voice called again, not put off by the lack of woman in question.

Pulling away from her husband as he grunted ever so slightly at the lack of touch "Get ready and comfortable for me, I won't be long" Sara said as she went to the door opened it, then closed it behind her as she entered the hospital room again.

"Heather!" Sara said a little startled by her very unexpected visitor "Oh...Hi...Urmmmmmmmm Sorry...I...I was just taking a soak in the tub" she stuttered, especially knowing that Gil would be having a fit if he realized who had interrupted them right in the middle of a sexual act.

Heather looked at Sara who had a faint blush to her complexion and was trying her hardest to avoid her gaze "Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you Sara, but I was visiting another friend in the hospital and just thought that I would quickly drop in to see how you were" she said still trying to catch Sara's flushed gaze "I thought Gil would have been here with you tonight seeing as it is valentines" she finished saying frowning in concentration at Sara's strange avoidance.

Shooting a quick panicked look towards the closed bathroom door, Sara hid her face as best she could as her mind raced for what to say, _Shit! Truth! Oh, he's just in the bathroom with a massive weeping boner, waiting for me to get you the fuck out of here, so that I can give him a mind blowing, blow job, so that I can bring him off._

_Nah! Cant be that blunt with her, even though she's probably heard it all before, and worse in the dominion. Probably water of a ducks back to her, the way she views blunt and crude sexual talk._

_Lie! No! She too damn good at reading people, so she'd know that I was blatantly lying to her._

_Crap!_

_Okay here goes, part truth, part lie, _Sara thought as she came to a quick decision "Oh he's urmmmm...Urrrrr...He's just tidying up in the bathroom. He had to help me bathe and get out of the tub with me being like this" she said feeling a little more confident at her explanation, and finally meeting Heathers gaze "You want him?" she asked then almost cringed at her own words, fighting the wince that wanted to show.

Heather had caught the poorly hidden panicked look that Sara gave the bathroom door, then quickly everything came together with Sara's explanation, the flushed face, stuttering, and avoidance to meet her gaze, and the penny dropped at what she had really interrupted, _They were, or were just about to be intimate, _Heather realized with sudden clarity.

Meanwhile in the bathroom;

Gil had positioned a towel on the edge of the bathtub to sit on, a couple of others were folded neatly in a pile on the floor between his thighs, just in front of where he sat, so Sara could kneel on them comfortably, his pants were fully unzipped and wide open waiting for his wife to release his eager hard shaft.

Hearing the muffled spoken words, Gil's curiosity got the better of him so the went to the door and placed the side of his head to it to listen, recognizing the voice as Heathers and panicking a little, he felt his erection ease up and soften slightly, _Shit! What does she want? Now of all times. Isn't Jim with her tonight? _He thought as he started to fasten up his trousers quickly but reluctantly, just in case he had to leave the safety of the bathroom.

_I'll grab that pile of Sara's Pj's and the used towels to hold in front of me if need be, _He thought quickly as he listened to see if Sara would call him into the room, _Please for gods sake honey don't call for me, the last thing I want is for Heather to see me in a highly aroused state._

Hospital room;

Heather almost laughed at Sara's last, obviously not thought out spoken words, Oh, she 'had' wanted him a few years back, and she would have showed him everything in her arsenalof sexual pleasing techniques, which now Jim was receiving, but she could see that the woman was really struggling to hide her embarrassment with little success "No it's okay, I can see that I interrupted..." her words trailed off not wanting to cause more discomfort "I need to get home anyhow, Jim will be round soon" she offered as an excuse as she opened the hospital room door to leave.

"Okay" Sara said weakly.

"I'll drop by sometime this week to visit you" Heather threw over her shoulder as she went through the door "Have a good evening" was the last thing she said as the door to the room closed.

Letting out a very relieved sigh Sara went over to the bathroom door, opened it and went in closing it behind her "Heather. She's gone now" was all she said as she looked at Gil standing there looking a bit flustered, his trousers fastened up, a bundle of towelling and cloths held in front of his groin.

Sara couldn't help but smile widely at the absurdity of the situation, as she advanced on him.

"Yeah, I heard" was all Gil said as he discarded the pile in his hands haphazardly to the floor, opening his arms ready to receive her into his embrace.

"Where were we Gilbert?" she said seductively, stepping into his arms about to initiate a kiss "I was about to..." but her words ceased as his mouth met hers and he tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss.

Gil's arousal came back to full attention again, as his tongue swept around her mouth and she toyed with it, with her own.

One hand fondling the curls at the nape of his neck, Sara's other hand slipped between them as she rubbed along the hard ridge, then unfastened his trousers, delving her hand into his boxers to claim the heated erect flesh of his manhood.

Letting out a lustful grunt, grabbing her ass cheeks in both hands and pulling her as close to his body as possible, he pulled back to reattach his lips to her sexy long throat that always did the trick of getting them both worked up "I so wanna be inside you right now" he mumbled as he bit lightly then sucked on her pulse point, earning him a firm squeeze to his now throbbing and restricted member.

Removing his hands from her ass and pulling open her robe, his head dipped to take a taut nipple into his hot mouth, and Sara groaned, at this rate she would be climaxing again instead of him.

So Sara removed her hand from his erection then used both to push down his trousers and boxers in one, releasing and exposing his impressive girth and length to her "Where we gonna do this?" she asked as she gripped him, pumping firmly but slowly.

A throbbing surge of lust shot through him to his cock and balls as she pumped him rhythmically, rubbing her thumb over the sensitive tip, spreading the precum over it. He couldn't think straight as he battled not to come right here and now in her hands, he wanted to prolong it, and have her hot erotic, wet mouth and diligent tongue working on him.

Pulling her hand free from him to give him some temporary time to regroup, shuffling his feet out of his trouser, he stepped back grasping both her wrists and leading her over to where he had set up for them earlier.

Sitting down on the side of the tub, then pulling her between his thighs, he pushed the robe from her shoulders, then placed both hands on her breasts using both his thumbs to tweak her nipples "It's so erotic Sara, seeing you so hot...Aroused...Ready...And wanting me so much" he whispered looking straight into her nearly black lustful eyes, as he moved one hand down to her core, pushing two of his thick fingers inside her, pulling her closer with his other hand placed on her lower back firmly, as his mouth descended on a nipple again, and his fingers moved in and out "Come for me Sara"

Sara moaned out his name feeling him move inside her, then occasionally rub his thumb over her clit, one of her hands on his muscled shoulder, the other threaded into his short curls at the back of his head.

She moved her groin thrusting in rhythm to his fingers as he nibbled on the other nipple giving it the same attention as the other, the hand on his shoulder keeping her balanced as the delightful arousal coiled in her groin ready for release.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...Goddddddddd...Yesssssssss, Faster Gillllllllll" she moaned as his thumb rubbed her clit in circles "Ohhhhhhhhh...Yesssss...More" she demanded.

Gil's cock was throbbing painfully now, twitching slightly wanting to shoot it's load, as he continued his ministrations, and his lust took over at the compliant, totally submissive creature within his grasp as he worked his fingers and mouth on her "Let go Sara"

"Ohhhhhh...Gonnaaaaaaaaaa...Oh...Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...Yesssssssss, Yes Gil, Oh god Gillllllllllllllll" the moans surrounded them as Sara's body stiffened slightly, then began to jerk as waves after waves of euphoria washed over her.

Gil felt her muscles clamp down on his fingers, then her body jerk, as the wetness increased over his whole hand, he pulled back from her breast to take in the most erotic and wonderful site that he would ever see in his life, his wife during orgasm pleading with him, gasping his name through pants of breath, heavily lidded almost black coloured eyes, and totally blissful look on her face, as she rolled her head from one shoulder to the other.

Feeling only ripples of her internal muscles around his fingers now he slowed his actions before pulling out of her, as a long sated sigh left her lips and she started to regain her momentum again, both hands now on his broad shoulders, her body sagging a little at the exertion.

Locking eyes with her husband who looked up at her, now that she was regaining control over her body again, she saw his obviously gleaming slick hand poised near his mouth waiting for her to catch his gaze.

Seeing her sated facial features and eyes locked on to him, he brought his fingers to his mouth sucked them and licked them clean slowly, keeping her gaze, humming out sounds of appreciation of her taste as he did so "Ummmmm...Sara orgasm...No better taste in the world" he hummed seeing her shift her feet slightly.

Sara's arousal, and basic carnal want today had been higher than ever before, and she knew it had a lot to do with the fact that Gil had been a lot more vocal with her during their intimacy, unusual for him, but highly pleasuring for her.

The long draught from having full penetrative sex for months, the long week they had just had with no intimate sexual contact between them must have released a more natural, but base side to him she realized, _A side I am really gonna encourage in future, _she thought as she started to kneel down between his legs to begin what was her intended purpose.

Helping her to get down Gil grasped her elbow as she positioned herself , both her hands squeezing his thighs then giving them a brisk rub, before she then took his prominent, proud hot flesh in one hand firmly, as the other cupped his balls gently massaging them "Hard hot and fast, or tauntingly slow and gentle lover?" she asked looking deep into his navy blue eyes as both his hands came up to tangle in her hair.

His cock jerked violently in her hand as she squeezed firmly and began a slow pumping rhythm waiting for his answer.

Gil let out a grunt as he thrust into her hand involuntary, and tightened his grip in her hair, _At this rate I'll be lucky if I last five damn minutes. Slow!? Not a chance today! _"Hard and fast" he managed to grunt out distracted by the massaging of his balls, and the firm pumping motion working him up into a frenzy "Fuck I need you now Sara" he groaned out as he thrust again seeing her lick her lips slowly in preparation, then suddenly without warning her head dipped and encased his cock in her hot mouth.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkk" he grunted with a thrust, his eyes rolled, as his head fell back exposing his long taught neck as she worked her hand and tongue on him quickly and firmly.

Bobbing her head, in time with pumping him hard with her hand and squeezing his balls firmly, she ran her tongue over the weeping tip tasting his unmistakable arousal, then alternated with sucking him hard as his hips thrust with her rhythm.

Sloppily gaining control of his head again, it dropped to his chest, as he panted to gain breath, thrusting slightly into her mouth watched his throbbing, aching for release cock disappear in and out of her wickedly luscious, inviting mouth.

"Yessssssss...Sara...Oh god...Yes" he ground out tightening his fists entwined in her hair, as he felt the familiar and welcoming coil of arousal collect in his tummy before descending down to his cock and balls.

Feeling his thighs stiffen against her torso, his thrusts become erratic and out of sink to her fast paced rhythm, she knew he was about to erupt so as she descended down on him again, she allowed his throbbing cock to enter her throat.

"Fuck! Wanna...Urghhhhhhhhhh...Oh god...Fuck!...Commmmmmmming" Gil grunted out in a deep lust filled voice, as his climax hit hard and full force, shooting hot ribbons of his load down her throat with non-rhythmic thrusts.

Sara pulled back slowly to the tip, feeling the spurts of hot fluid lessen as she gave it a hard suck, hearing a gasping grunt in reply, then she released him holding his cock with one hand as she began to lick slowly cleaning him off.

Gasping to regain his breath and return some kind of equilibrium to his body again, he felt the energy had been sapped from him with the force of his climax, so slumped forward releasing her hair, then laying his arms and upper body over her bent head and shoulders.

Feeling the reassuring exhausted weight of her husbands body over her, Sara stayed in her really uncomfortable position for a few minutes to let him regain his control again.

"Sara...You in here?" A recognizable loud male voice sounded from the hospital room.

Summoning immediate energy from somewhere, Gil sat up bolt upright and his head shot towards the door "For crying out loud!" he almost yelled in frustration at not being left alone long enough to enjoy some intimacy with his wife.

"Urrr, Sorry. CJ and Andy sent me to deliver you both some birthday cake and food, I'll leave it on the side, shall I?" Greg rambled loudly, but very nervously at hearing his bosses yelled, clearly annoyed statement "Sorry...Ur Boss...Ur...Um Right I'm going...Bye" he said nearly dropping the plate as he scrambled to get out of the room as quick as he could before being ripped a new one.

_Fuck! Shit! What the hell did I do now?What the hell was he doing in the bathroom, that my interrupting upset him? And where the hell was Sara?_

_Shit! No way!Ewwwwwwwwww! They can't have been. Ewwwwwww! No way! I gotta get a hard drink and soon before I require therapy, _Greg thought as his legs carried him as quickly as they would go to get him out of the hospital.

"That damned Greg" Gil said between gritted teeth.

Sara now upright in a comfier position let out a long sigh, she was actually quite grateful to Greg for managing to get her husband up off her back and shoulders, but seeing the now irritated look on Gil's face she decided that damage control was the priority right now.

Encircling her hands around his waist and leaning in to rest the side of her face against his chest, she felt him relax and let out an irritated sigh.

She used one hand to rub up and down the side of his torso hoping to sooth him, which it did when she felt his arms surround her in a tender embrace, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Are you trying to bump me off with performances like that honey" he whispered teasingly, Greg's interruption now forgotten.

Sara chuckled against his chest "Not in a million years Gil" she mumbled against him, feeling tired now "But someone was a little more vocal than usual" she added to see what his response would be.

Gil's body stiffened momentarily "Oh...Ummmm...Probably just frustration" he offered quietly thanking that she couldn't see his face slightly flushing with embarrassment.

Knowing he would be a bit embarrassed, and act shy about discussing his vocalizations, she said "I loved it, this new side to you. It made me even hornier" staying in position she gave him a squeeze to emphasize her reassurance.

Enjoying the moment but not speaking, Gil simply kissed her head again relishing in her body close to his, he let out a long contented sigh.

Fifteen minutes later they were both redressed, Sara in her clean PJ's, Gil had tidied the bathroom and bagged the stuff to go home to be rewashed in the small holdall, he had taken a small gift wrapped package out and put it in his pocket before climbing onto the bed with Sara and cuddling down into a comfy position.

Pulling out the small package he handed it to Sara, then kissed her tenderly "Happy Valentines honey, I hope you like it" he said motioning to her hand holding the gift.

Pulling the deep purple fine ribbon off the gift then tearing the silver foil paper off, Sara opened the black velvet jewellery box to reveal an elegant but simple, white gold eternity ring with three diamonds and four tiny sapphires gleaming at her.

Looking at him shocked, she gave him a questioning look.

"An eternity ring my dear" he said slipping the ring from the box, taking her hand and placing the ring next to her wedding ring "I know that traditionally eternity rings are given after the birth of a first child or after a period of happy marriage, but Babybug will be here soon and we've been happily married now for six weeks. So I thought it was appropriate for our first valentines together as a married couple" he said leaning in to kiss her slowly.

Pulling back from the kiss, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him lovingly she whispered "I really do love you Gil".

"Love you too, more than I could ever tell you in words honey" Gil replied, kissing the top of her head.

Somewhere in Vegas;

Greg sat in the bar off the strip with a friend of his he had called in the emergency, he had already downed three beers to little effect "God I so need to get trashed tonight Tyler" he moaned as he signalled a waiter over and ordered two glasses of scotch on the rocks and another beer for his friend.

"Bad case?" Tyler asked his still green looking buddy.

"Huh, oh yeah, you could describe it that way I suppose" Greg said before picking up a now delivered scotch and downing the drink in one "Keep lining these babies up for me will ya?" he called to the retreating waitress.

_**A/N** A little Monday smut! Couldn't have Gilbert going without could we? I hope you all enjoyed the interruptions and the way I ended the chapter._

Please leave me a review as I always love to receive them and appreciate you taking the time to do so.


	158. Chapter 158

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**_ _You guys crack me up! __Thank you as always guys for the great reviews guys, I really do appreciate them and the amusement I get. __**Toothchick**__ did hubby get the shock of his life? And __**CR1-GSR**__ did the cold shower work? I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 158 Buggy!**

The next couple of weeks passed with Gil keeping to his planned routines as best he could, that was how he always worked best with some kind of order to his life, the kids had settled down into the unusual routine too, excited and looking forwards to visiting their Mom when either Gil or one of the guys would take them to the hospital.

The kids would tell their Mom all about their day, recent happenings with their friends, cuddling up on the bed as best they could when left alone with her for a while, whilst whoever had brought them slipped out of the room to allow them some family time. If Gil had taken them, it usually ended up with Andy cuddled up next to Mom on the bed, with CJ sat in her Dad's lap, on the comfy visitors chair that one of the nurses had kindly seconded for the devoted husband and father.

Andy and CJ were always very reluctant to leave Sara each visit, complaining that the time was too short, that they weren't getting tired, and finally conceding to stating wearily, and almost upset that they missed her at home.

Each evening visit would pull at both Gil and Sara's heartstrings as they took in the sight of both kids saying goodbye to her, hugging her eagerly, receiving tender hair caresses, kisses to their heads and comforting embraces, as they tried to delay the inevitable.

All the guys from the lab had dropped by at some time or other, with or without the kids if Gil had been held up at work, but Greg had only visited like a whirlwind tonight. He had literally bustled the kids in the door to the room, then quickly without looking at Sara directly, looking extremely uncomfortable, said that he needed to grab something to eat quickly, then shoot off back to the lab to get a head start on a case from the night before.

Apologizing, and weakly promising a proper visit soon, he finished by saying that Grissom would be along shortly to help with the kids, before he almost stumble out of the door as if his feet couldn't carry him fast enough.

Sara had been gob smacked at his behaviour at first, but then when he left she dissolved into a fit of giggles when she realized why, _Poor Greg, he must have heard more that we realized. I bet he'll be scarred for life. I wonder if he's spent any time with Gil lately, or been avoiding him like the plague. Ummm will have to ask him when he gets here, _she thought as she regained her composure to see the kids frowning in question at her.

"/It's nothing. Just a private joke is all/" Sara signed to placate the kids inquisitiveness.

Andy climbed up onto his normal perch, to the far side of Sara cuddling close with his hand, palm flat resting on the baby bump, facing CJ sat back slouched in the comfy chair, swinging her legs back and forth waiting for her Dad to arrive.

The baby started to move around inside her quite suddenly, as if he sensed the closeness of his soon to be family, and his brothers hand feeling the taught expanse of skin firmly for signs of movement.

"Hey Bro. Yeah it's me your big brother again" Andy said watching in awe as visibly weird and wonderful lumps formed and moved a little, disappeared, then reappeared in another place.

Both kids in recent weeks had taken to talking to their unborn sibling, shyly at first, but then becoming accustomed to doing it when either was cuddling Sara and feeling her tummy, without others present.

CJ shot off the chair and came over to the bed for a closer look resting her elbows on the side of the bed, her chin in her hands "Can we look properly Mom" she asked excitedly as he eyes fixed on the odd looking large bump that had formed now.

Chuckling softly Sara pulled up her snug PJ top exposing her large extended abdomen to them, she knew exactly what she meant by properly, then shifted a little as she felt the baby shove hard with a limb against her ribs on one side.

"Oooohhhh...Not so hard there baby" Sara said using her fingers in her side under her ribs to try and move the offending limb.

Two small hands were now roaming around on her belly firmly, looking for the next lump to form "Hiya buggy. I'm the one who's gonna be teaching you about good music and how ta dance, you know" CJ said staring at the newly formed lump and placing her hand over it rubbing gently.

"CJ honey, don't call him buggy or the names gonna stick to him" Sara said gently as she looked down on the kids trying to bond with their soon to be brother.

"Dad calls him that" CJ said as the lump disappeared, and Andy found the new one before she had a chance to touch it.

"He does?" Sara asked a little shocked, she had never heard her husband refer to the baby as 'Buggy' herself, 'baby bug' yes, but not 'Buggy'.

"Yeah" CJ looked up at her Mom frowning at her, so she nudged Andy to get his attention before signing "/What does Dad call the baby Andy?/".

"/Buggy, why?/" he signed, then his brow wrinkled questioningly.

Just at that moment the door to the room opened and a smiling Gil walked in carrying the small over night bag they had been using to transfer cloths and stuff to and from the hospital.

"Hi, sorry I got held up by Ecklie yet again honey" he said depositing the bag on the floor at the end of the bed, he stepped around CJ ruffling her hair, then leaned down to kiss Sara, then pulled back and stood upright "Everything okay with you and the baby" he asked as he situated his butt precariously on the edge of the bed next to Sara's upper body, slinging one arm over her shoulders and grasping her shoulder gently.

Gil loved the sight he had just walked in on, his beautiful wife, his two delightful children and his unborn son, all close and bonding together. It was at times like this that made him feel the most content, happy, loved and very lucky to be part of such a wonderful normal life experience.

Catherine had managed on one occasion to capture a similar beautiful scene on camera, but with Gil holding his wife, his hand joining the two already feeling the physical connection to the baby.

The occasion had happened purely by chance because Catherine had been processing a rape victim in the hospital after being called into work early, so had dropped by Sara's room unexpectedly and seized the opportunity while she had her camera handy.

"Yes, 'Buggy' here is fine, but a little excited at the attention he's receiving from these two at the moment" she said emphasizing the knick name slightly louder, looking to CJ and Andy who had gone back to trying to anticipate where the next lump would form.

Then Sara turned her head, locked gazes with Gil and raised her eyebrow at him, as she looked mock sternly at him "So am I" she said, then added questioningly "Buggy?".

Giving her his best 'innocent what look' with the endearing droopy blue eyes, slightly opened down turned mouth, and the little crinkle in his forehead "Urmmm...CJ started calling him it. Then Andy. Then I just sorta" he paused adding a little cheeky half smirk "I just sort of got used to hearing it all the time from them both, and started using the name myself" he grinned now seeing that Sara wasn't really mad at him "Besides I like it honey".

"Told yer" CJ said briefly looking up at her Mom then going back to what she was previously doing.

"You would" Sara said trying to hide her own smirk.

Sighing "Gil we can't keep calling him after your little friends when he's born, the name will stick, and when he starts school he'll be tormented about it if any of his friends find out" Sara said softly, but trying to get her point over to him.

As Sara started her explanation Jim knocked, then pushed the door open to hear the rest of what she said "You on about Buggy, Cookie?" Jim said as he came up to the bed, and the kids focussed on him briefly saying "Hi" before going back to lump spotting.

"Not you as well Jim. The poor little guy" she said letting out a defeated sigh.

Shuffling off the bed, Gil went to the bag he had brought with him to pull out Sara's unopened mail he'd grabbed from home earlier, using the distraction hopefully to change the subject, especially as he had recognized two important looking letters from their lawyer and the courts.

Jim dodged around Gil and leaned in to kiss Sara on the forehead before pulling back, then taking the comfy chair to speak "Hey I'm not the only other one calling our eagerly awaited addition 'Buggy'. Catherine and the rest of the guys have adopted the appropriate name too" he said grinning in Gil's direction as the entomologist tried to pretend he wasn't listening.

Chuckling at Gil, Jim added "I also believe that a couple of them have had personalized custom gifts made, with Buggy written on them" he said watching Gil squirm "That right Gil"

"Ur, what was that" Gil said feigning his previous averted attention, then quickly changing the subject of Jim's tease "I've got your mail here honey" he said going back to sit on the bed by her, handing her the pile.

Jim just chuckled and shook his head at Gil.

Seeing the play between the two men, Sara decided to let it go for now taking the offered pile of letters and small packages from her husband "Thanks. Anything important looking?" she asked as she shuffled through them.

"One from our lawyer, and there's one from the courts too" Gil said, sending a fleeting look at the kids then a slight nod over to Jim, who had been made aware of the awkward and precarious situation with CJ's adoption, by Gil, and him not being her biological Father.

Taking the hint, Jim stood "Who's for a soda and some desert then?" he asked the two kids gaining an immediate excited response from them.

"Me" CJ jumped up from her half leaning position, and ran to Jim giving him a hearty hug, keeping her arm around his waist as he walked towards the door.

"/Yeah me too/" Andy quickly signed, then let go of his Mom, shuffling off the bed eagerly, to slightly limp over to Jim "/Can we have Banoffee pie again if they have it, Gramps?/" Andy said as Jim led the two kids out of the room to give Gil and Sara some time alone to open the letters.

Pulling his feet up onto the bed, and pulling Sara into his side getting comfortable, Gil leaned in for a longer, deeper sensual kiss that was more than overdue to them.

_**A/N **I said I would give some kind of warning as we approach the end of this epic story. I cant give you an exact number of chapters that are left, only that I roughly estimate it to be around ten, with an epilogue added. I will be so sad for this story to end, seeing as this was my very first attempt at writing a fanfiction story, 'my baby' for so many months. Every story has to end sometime, and this will, but good news I already have idea's for a few other stories I'd like to write. There will not be a sequel to this one, but some of the characters I made up, may just turn up in a future story!_

Please leave a review to let me know what you all thought of the chapter today, I really do enjoy them.


	159. Chapter 159

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**_ _Thank you as always guys for the great reviews guys, I really do appreciate them. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 159 Adoption**

After a short make out session, Gil eventually pulled back realizing they only had a little time left before Jim would be back with the kids "Much as I'd like to continue this, we better take a look at those letters before the kids come back. That's why Jim took them" he said straightening her Pyjama top where he had crumpled it a little with his hand exploration.

Smoothing down his own cloths then sitting up a little from their former semi laid position, helping Sara to get comfortable again he reached for the forgotten letters scattering the bed.

"Which one should I open first, Lawyers or court?" Sara asked holding the two most important looking ones, letting the others rest in her lap.

"Which ever. We both know roughly what they are going to be about" Gil said watching her nervously finger the edge of the court letter.

The couple had discussed privately in recent weeks, and with the help of Catherine and Jim about the presented situation concerning Gil's adoption of CJ.

If they decided that Gil go ahead with CJ's adoption, it would mean revealing to CJ the truth that she was only Andy's half sibling, that she was not biologically related to her new father 'Gil', that she had come to believe was her real one, not Andre Brie'ra as stated on her birth certificate.

CJ's DNA tests had been compared to a saved hospital tissue sample from Andre Brie'ra, but the results only proved what Gil had first suspected, that Mr Brie'ra wasn't CJ's biological father also.

Either Mr Brie'ra was aware of this fact and had agreed to give the children his name, and marry Julia Dixon, or Julia had led him to believe that the children were in fact his biologically. This fact, no one would ever know now, but Gil suspected that it was the later of the two.

So CJ would probably never know who her true biological father was, Gil certainly didn't know of any men in Julia's life at the time,who could possibly be a candidate for the role.

Andre not being of her real parentage, Gil's lack of knowing a possible candidate, left them with the fact that CJ was only genetically linked to her fraternal twin brother Andy, and a huge decision on whether CJ was first old enough and emotionally strong enough to cope with the news after only being with them for a short period of time.

All four adults discusses and debated the pro's and con's of if, CJ should be told of the findings, so that both Gil and Sara could proceed with the adoption process of her, or if they should defer revealing it to CJ until a future time, when it was felt that the girl would be able to handle the news better and delay Gil's adoption of her.

The other option put out into the serious conversation between the four, was never revealing the truth to CJ, but this idea was quickly squashed by both Sara and Gil citing that neither would ever be comfortable with doing that.

Hot drinks had flowed, take-out ordered and consumed by the four co-workers, as the kids unaware of the seriousness of the four adults talk escaped them while out with Warrick, Nick and Greg for the day.

A decision was finally reached that Gil and Sara would defer telling CJ until a time when they felt she was more secure in her knowledge of being an integral part of the Grissom and extended family.

Gil would hold off from his plan to adopt her for now, thus not having the details being revealed to CJ with the paperwork or the possibility of court appearances, Sara would go ahead with her adoption of both Andy and CJ which was pretty much inevitable from the start any how.

With permanent custody and full parental rights being awarded to Sara becoming the twins mother legally through the courts, this meant less chance of any future complications with any legalities concerning CJ.

Gil had previously been awarded full custody of Andy with the proven paternity test and change of birth certificate with no problems. Temporary custody of CJ had been awarded to both Sara and he at an earlier date also, the courts not wanting the children separated, but awaiting to award full custody to both prospective parents on finalizing adoption proceeding s of CJ.

Although saddened at having to make and follow through with this decision, Gil knew it was the best option possible at present, not wanting the little girl to feel any insecurities that she didn't have the right to be a part of the family because she was not genetically linked to Gil, like Andy was, and also sparing her the respect for her mother she held, until such times as she was able to rationalize intelligently and maturely what her mother had done to create the problem.

Threading her finger into the end of the court letter flap, Sara ripped the top of it open, discarded the envelope quickly after pulling out the folded papers.

Holding her breath without realizing it, she opened up the papers and began to read, as Gil leaned in to do the same over her shoulder.

Two minutes later a long relieved breath escaped Sara, as she tilted her head back against Gil's shoulder and she closed her eyes "Finally" she whispered as a happy smile crept upon on her face.

Finishing reading the paragraph that Sara must have just read, Gil grinned, then turned his head to her, his other arm wrapped around her bringing her tightly into him "Your officially their Mom now honey. Legally" he said just before she opened her watery eyes and glanced at him.

That special Sara, broad happy smile beamed at him "I am" she said simply as his lips descended on hers to kiss that favourite smile of hers.

Pulling back and looking at each other, Gil could tell with her watery eyes that she was overcome with happiness at the great news "Your a great mother to them Sara, they couldn't ask for a better future" he said pecking her lips to emphasize his statement.

"Thank you honey. Your the wonderful father that I suspected you'd always be too" she said kissing his cheek "And we will, go ahead with your adoption of CJ as soon as the time is right. Okay" Sara said before turning her attention back to the letter and reading the rest, as Gil did the same.

"We can now have all CJ's paperwork changed to reflect her new name 'Grissom'. Medical, educational, insurance, more or less everything but her birth certificate, that has to stay as Brie'ra" Sara said reading on further.

"And both the kids paperwork with officially need changing to reflect that you are now their legal mother, having full parental rights to make any decisions you deem necessary" Gil said reading also, then adding "The lab paperwork will have to be redone and updated making them legal dependants of yours too. I did mine a while ago and that was bad enough" he said dreading the pile of paperwork that he knew they would both have to work through very soon.

"Oh Ecklie will just love that, wont he" Sara smiled, nothing would spoil this day for her now, not even Conrad Eckle "Gotta keep the lab paperwork up to date don't we" she said trying to imitate Ecklie's nauseatingly repeated phrase.

Passing the papers to Gil, she tore open the lawyers letter and began to read humming every so often "Just really confirming what the courts have told us today, but he has requested that you go into his office to sign some more papers and bring some here for me to sign" Sara said stuffing the papers back into the envelope and passing it to Gil who was doing the same with the one he had been reading.

Sighing contentedly as she relaxed back into Gil's chest, she said almost amazed "I'm really their Mom Gil" and grinned adding "Who would have ever thought Sara Sidle would be a Mom to three kids? Not me that's for sure" she chuckled.

Kissing her head gently Gil said "Sara Grissom, don't you mean honey".

"Sorry forgot, Grissom...Umm,yeah and we are all Grissom's now" she said thinking happily.

At that moment the door to the room flung open and in rushed CJ excitedly, jumping on to the end of the bed "Guess what? We just seen Gramps giving a lady a kiss...And on the lips too" she squealed.

Andy and Jim walked in just after CJ had finished telling them her news, Jim looking a little embarrassed, Andy looking somewhat smug.

"Gramps and a lady sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G" CJ started to sing laughing as she fell back on the bed holding her tummy, and Andy joined in but signing the line.

Gil and Sara already happy with receiving the good news, couldn't help but get drawn into the contagious laughter, especially seeing Jim blush profusely, and tried to glare at their daughter.

CJ sat up and was about to go into another round of singing the same line, but paused with her mouth open as Jim spoke with a smirk.

"/You want desert or ice-cream again in future munchkin?/" he said knowing CJ wouldn't risk their secret sweet treats, when he looked after them sometimes.

"Police captain bribing my daughter, what would the press make of that one I wonder" Sara chuckled, then stopped to gaze tenderly at CJ, it had felt good to actually say 'my daughter' with it being true now, her gaze then travelled to Andy next to her.

Chuckling Jim saw the look that she gave the kids "Good news I take it?" he asked of both Gil and Sara, sure that it was.

"The best kind" Sara beamed back at him, as Gil nodded with his own grin.

Jim left shortly after giving them the excuse that he wanted to catch Heather before she left her friend that she was visiting, and the rest of the visit was spent with the family joking around and sharing laughter and cuddles.

_**A/N** I don't know the true legalities or procedure's for adoption either in the USA or the UK, but I have taken a rough guess of how I think it would go, so if I have made a mistake with any of the details please forgive me. This was quite a hard chapter to write making sure I covered what I wanted to in the chapter and making it believable. I hope I achieved this today, because it is important to the whole ethos of the whole story and the ending I have in mind. Have a good weekend everyone!_

Please take the time to leave a review as they are always very much appreciated.


	160. Chapter 160

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1.Nor do I own Godiva chocolates, or National Geographic or anything to do with them._

_**A/N –**_ _Thank you as always guys for the great reviews guys, I really do appreciate them. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the rest of the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 160 Candy and Toothache**

Sat up in her bed trying to distract herself from boredom with reading the latest forensic journal that Warrick had brought in for her the day before, Sara shifted in the bed uncomfortably again, 'Buggy' as the baby had become to be known by mostly everyone now, was doing his damnedest to squirm and wriggle about today.

She was bored, frustrated at having to be in bed all the time, Buggy was being more over-active, Gil was over two hours late getting to the hospital for his usual morning visit, even though a nurse had been in to relay a message from him that he was held up at work, and her butt was getting numb with being sat on it so much.

A nurse breezed into the room happily "Hello Mrs Grissom, my names Jenny, I'm an agency nurse taking over for your usual day nurse for the next couple of days" she said as she came over to the bed and began to adjust Sara's pillows quickly, patting them hard then repositioning them again "What a beautiful day it is today in Vegas, you want the windows open honey?" she said then going ahead and opening them wide without receiving an affirmative.

Sara just watched the young nurse flit around the room doing things and talking away to herself almost, because she hadn't really waited for any replies from her patient yet before speaking again. _I wonder if she is actually drawing breath between sentences, the woman looks like she's on some kind of amphetamines or something. I wish I had her amount of energy right now. And stop with the 'honey' will you, Gil only calls me that._ She thought.

Coming back over to the bed now and pulling, tucking in to straighten the bed covers the young nurse talked on as she worked "Ohhhhh...I just absolutely love being assigned to the maternity floor, especially if they have any multiple births on here" she said now going over to the room sink that the nurses and doctors used when they entered the room "All those cute tiny babies, all wrapped up, snug as a bug in a rug in the nursery make me feel all sentimental and squishy inside" she said scrunching up her shoulders and face, then sort of giving a shrug to exaggerate her words, then sighed longingly.

_Oh please someone rescue me here for gods sake, any more sweetness and I'm gonna get toothache _Sara thought shaking her head slightly, as she saw the nurse tidy the sink area manically, _have some sympathy here will you for the fat pregnant, bored, and frustrated woman in the bed. _

Turning around to look at Sara finally, the nurse went into another round of non-stop talking "Ooooooh I just love love the little darlings, each and everyone of them. I just want to snuggle them and take them all home with me" she said now coming over to the bed to begin the usual morning patient observation routine of checking blood pressure, pulse and temperature.

Her patient 'Sara' had still to utter a word to the excited looking girl as she pulled on the blood pressure cuff "Off course I never would you know, but I just adore spending time bathing, feeding, burping and playing with them when I can" she spoke on carrying out the check oblivious to the woman in the bed.

Apart from the long sigh, Sara observed that the girl had barely stopped talking since she had entered the room, and only now stood still as she concentrated on the blood pressure reading.

Just about to open her mouth and ask her for a cup of tea to hopefully get her out of the room, Sara's words didn't even get a chance to come out before the nurse went into another round of talking. She sighed, resigned to the fact that she would have to listen to her, or just be abrupt with her and tell her to shut the hell up, and even though her patience and frustration was running thin, she didn't want to upset anyone unnecessarily because of her current situation.

"There's this one baby in the nursery at the moment, Jack he is such a good contented little darling, he loves it when I swaddle him and rock him to sleep. He lets out these cute little sighs and suckling sounds. Ohhhhhh it's just wonderful to spend time with him, and all the others too" she said pulling off the cuff and putting it back in it's position hear the side of the small locker.

Letting out a long defeated sigh Sara sank right back into her pillows and closed her eyes hoping the annoying girl would just hurry up and finish, then go and leave her in peace.

"Open wide" The nurse said holding a thermometer close to Sara's face.

Sara opened her eyes slowly, she was ready to snap and say something when the thermometer was put in her mouth abruptly stopping any attempt to speak.

Letting out a small frustrated grunt of annoyance, Sara closed her eyes again desperately wishing that anybody would visit her right now _Even suck up Hodges would be a welcome visitor right now. Ecklie too, _She thought, then shook her head a little trying to get that last thought out of her head _Eww!_ _never Ecklie, I don't want that slime ball in my room here, what were you thinking woman?._

Feeling the offending item pulled from her mouth, Sara let out a long pitiful sigh, keeping her eyes closed but trying to shift onto her side away from the nurse, hoping she would take the hint that Sara wanted to nap.

"You tired honey?. Okay I've nearly finished with you, then I will let you rest" the nurse said grasping Sara wrist in her hand and taking her pulse "I'm off to the nursery after I'm finished up here. Jack and the others will be needing some feeding and cuddling right about now. Ohhhhh I can't wait. I just love it here" she gushed sweetly.

_Go! Please! Right now! I can't take any more of this...This...awful sickly sweetness, I'm gonna be physically sick if I have to listen to another round of this mushy baby talk, _Sara thought as she heard the girl shuffling around the room.

"You want the drapes closed honey?" the nurse asked, and low and behold she stopped continuously talking as if finally waiting for a reply from her patient.

"Uh...No they're fine as they are...Thanks" Sara mumbled out a fake tired reply, through gritted teeth.

"Okay, just as you like hun. I'll be back later with your lunch and a hot cup of tea for you" the girl said pulling open the door to the room then almost squealing "I'm coming my little darlings" as she stepped out of the room and the door closed slowly behind her.

Sara gripped her pillow with one hand as if trying to strangle something "Thank god for that, she's gone finally" opening her eye's and glaring at the innocent wall across from her.

Twisting the pillow in her grip she ground out "God damn annoying person, I'm gonna crack up if I have to deal with that for the next few days" Sara mumbled loudly into her pillow as she scrunched it up in temper.

The sound of a nervous chuckle and a blatant laugh caught her ears, so she let go of the pillow quickly and her head snapped around to the doorway, as she tried to shuffle up in the bed.

Stood there was a nervous looking Greg glancing anywhere around the room but at her directly, Gil stood holding the overnight bag in one hand, a carrier bag in the other with a wide grin on his face.

"I hope that's not directed at me for being late today honey" Gil said as he walked over deposited the bags on the floor by the end of the bed, then he went up to her leaned down and kissed her, lingering for a few seconds before standing up and smiling at her "Morning honey" he said softly.

"No" she huffed out a little petulantly, at being caught mid rant.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that" Gil said as he took the seat next to her bed grasping her hand gently in his.

"But you do know that the first sign's of madness is talking to yourself, don't you" he teased her lightly.

Sara glared at him briefly before her look softened and the vestiges of her temper dissolved, it wasn't his fault that someone else had wound her up, he was just trying his best to cheer her up.

"Yeah, well if you'd had to put up with the nurse from hell, that's just been here, you would be ranting too" she said squeezing his hand to let him know she wasn't mad at him, then she looked over at Greg fidgeting nervously with something in his jacket pocket.

Gil had already started to see lots of signs of Sara's frustration and boredom in the hospital, it was now getting to be a regular thing to try to distract her and cheer her up every time he visited her, but he always enjoyed their limited time together, even if some of it was spent with him snoozing beside her on the bed.

Several members of the team had brought in books, magazines and even puzzles for her occupy her hours away, she had even tried to get Catherine to try to persuade Gil to bring some cold case files in for her to look over, but that had been foiled as soon as Gil had told Catherine no chance.

Everyone visited as much as they could in between resting up and living their own lives, Heather had been in twice, once with Jim the second time on her own bringing in some national geographic magazines with her.

"So Greggo what have you been up to lately, and how come you've not been in much to visit me?" she asked grinning knowing exactly why, and suspecting that Gil had more or less dragged him to the hospital with him.

"Urm...been pretty busy at work and stuff, the usual" Greg offered as a weak excuse as he took the other seat on the opposite side to Grissom.

Feeling sorry for Greg, Sara decided not to bring up the subject of his obvious discomfort and embarrassment at catching them in the throes of passion, so remembering a funny story Nick had told her about him getting covered in decomp, she asked "What's this I here about you going all cannibal on us Greg" finishing with a chuckle.

Greg finally smirked shaking his head, thankful for the reprieve of discussing the elephant in the room that was his embarrassment at still no being able to lock gazes with either of the couple.

Gil squeezed her hand gently understanding what she was doing and agreeing with her silently.

"It wasn't funny, and it was all Nick's fault for me getting covered in the stuff you know. It's a good job that I've had all my shots up to date, I could've ended up catching god knows what otherwise" he said feeling more relaxed than when he had first come in and seen her ranting.

The three chatted for about an hour,then Greg got up to leave saying that he needed to get some sleep, so bid his farewell promising to visit more.

The gushing nurse came in shortly after bringing in Sara's lunch which she soon made disappear, then Gil pulled out a box of Godiva chocolates for her.

"Here, I got you these to cheer you up a little, and to let you know how much I love and miss you while I'm away from you" Gil said placing them in her lap and giving her a long tender kiss, before climbing up beside her again and enclosing her in his arms.

"Aww thank you honey, and I love and miss you too, you know I always do" she said kissing him on his chin then proceeding to open the box.

"I know you do sweetheart" he said squeezing her a little, then focussing on the open box of candy, his eyes sparkling like a little boy excitedly awaiting some candy.

Pulling out what Sara knew to be a soft centred dark chocolate strawberry fondant, she put it in her mouth chewing slowly, whilst moaning her approval.

Gil felt his groin stir at the mere sound of her exaggerated sensual moans, shifting slightly he looked at her face showing pure chocolate heaven bliss, again more stirrings down below "Urmmm, Sara you might just want to cut out all the moaning. We don't want anyone getting the wrong idea of what is going on in here" he said hoping she would just stop, and his sexual frustration wouldn't build up too much.

"Sorry, you want one?" she asked grabbing what she knew to be his favourite hard caramel milk chocolate one, then holding it up to his mouth.

Hearing her moan stop suddenly, he let out a relieved sigh, before nodding eagerly, grinning widely then opening his mouth to accept the offering "Mmmmm these are lovely" Gil half mumbled half moaned out as he chewed around the caramel.

"Gil your moaning" Sara teased before stuffing another chocolate in her mouth and closing the box.

Chuckling now, Gil shuffled down into the bed while still holding her firmly in his arms against his side "Come on I need some sleep for work tonight" he said as he turned on his side and buried his face in her neck and hair.

Getting herself comfortable on her side facing him, she stroked the hair at his nape as she often did to help him relax and go off to sleep, within ten minutes she heard his breathing even out, as they warmed her neck as he exhaled.

Another ten minutes and she joined him wrapped up together, contented to be in each others arms fast asleep.

_**A/N** I hope you all had a good weekend! Yes, I know that they probably use electrical temperature reading gadgets in most hospitals now a days, but for the purpose of this chapter I just thought it fit in nicely to use the old glass type. Besides they still use them sterilized for each patient every time in UK hospitals as far as I know._

Please leave a review for the chapter, they are greatly appreciated.


	161. Chapter 161

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**_ _Thank you as always guys for the great reviews guys, I really do appreciate them. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the rest of the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 161 Embarrassing question**

Gil had napped, been home to shower up, feed and get the twins ready for their usual evening hospital visit. They'd been with Sara in her room for a couple of hours now, both Andy and CJ were perched on the bed playing spot the next weird baby lump as their Mom chuckled along with them, as Gil sat in the comfy chair near the window trying to read through one of the forensic magazines, but getting distracted by the kids banter with each other, making him smile contentedly.

Although this wasn't the ideal situation, Sara being stuck in the hospital bored and frustrated, he having to work, then travel to and from the hospital, home and work, but they had all managed to fall in to a workable routine around the inconvenience of it all.

These limited few hours that the four of them spent together at the hospital though were what he regarded as special family time, a time when he felt most relaxed , calm, and happy, enjoying his wonderful family that would have an addition to it in over a weeks time.

That thought alone made him smile, as he watched Andy move his hand over Sara's large protruding abdomen when he spotted a new lump before CJ did.

"What's got you smiling bugman?" Sara asked amused, at his far off in contented thought look.

He had been watching the kids hands on her tummy as he thought, oblivious to to the fact that he himself was being watched by his wife, until she spoke, and he caught the amusement in her voice.

Shaking his head a little to refocus his attention on Sara, he smiled softly at her "Oh, just this" he said using his hands to indicate her, the kids on the bed happily entertained, and himself relaxing "I like family time, all of us together, relaxed and enjoying our evenings before I have to go to work" he said smiling a little shyly at his admittance.

"Me too, but I will enjoy it even more when we have this little one and myself back home" Sara said giving her tummy a quick rub, but not disturbing the twins game and banter, smiling in return to Gil.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more with you. It's isn't the same with you not at home, we all miss you there" he said throwing the magazine down onto chair as he stood and walked over to the bed, before making himself comfortable as he say sideways on the bed and put his arm around her shoulder "And I miss you being in our bed mostly" he whispered in her ear so CJ wouldn't hear, then kissed her hair at her temple.

"I know this damn thing is so hard and uncomfortable, I'm surprised I haven't got haemorrhoids with sitting here for so long" she said with a small grin at Gil who had now pulled her into his side close.

"/What are haemorrhoids Mom?/" CJ said looking up at her parents inquisitively, as Andy did the same after he saw her sign.

"/Yeah, what are they?/" Andy added interestedly.

Sara smirked looking at Gil, knowing right from the start of taking on the kids, that the twins would eventually start asking awkward or embarrassing questions of them both, and knowing amusedly how her husband would probably squirm, divert the question to her if he could, or skirt over the question the best he could.

She had already had to deal with answering some minor questions about her pregnancy and the babies development, with Andy and CJ when Gil was late arriving from work, and Jim had dropped them off at the hospital. So feeling a bit mischievously she decided to put the ball in his court.

"/You wanna handle this one honey?/" she said as a wide smile appeared on her face, as she saw him look at her wide eyed and pleadingly, then groan ever so slightly knowing he wasn't gonna get out of it.

Pulling his arm from around Sara and sitting up straighter, a delay tactic while he thought of what to actually say, he again glanced at Sara who was smirking and her eyes twinkling with mischief, he looked at both kids waiting an answer then cleared his throat "/Urm, well it's...It's...It's a medical condition that quite often a lot of pregnant women get...Other people too, not just pregnant women, but it's not serious/" he stuttered out hoping the answer he had given would placate them enough, but seeing two matching frowns staring right back at him told him it hadn't.

Feeling a slight dig to his ribs from Sara, he quickly mock glared at her before looking back at the kids.

"/So what exactly are haemorrhoids then Dad?/" Andy asked wondering why his father was being so vague with them about the subject.

Gil let out a long resigned sigh knowing he was going to have to elaborate on his answer, and shifted in his spot uncomfortably as he thought of what to say "Okay" he said glancing quickly at Sara then back to the kids and going straight into his explanation "/Haemorrhoids are small swollen veins around the anus and rectum. They can be visible, often looking like tiny bunches of grapes, or they may be located inside the rectum, and felt more than they are seen, they can sometimes bleed slightly too/" he said quickly seeing the kids faces register the information, then a slight blush form on both.

Deciding that he might as well finish his explanation as quickly as possible, then hopefully they wouldn't ask any further questions on the subject, he spoke again "/There are a number of things that cause them, long bouts of diarrhoea, constipation, Obesity, Sitting for long periods of time and of course pregnancy/" he said finishing and feeling quite proud of his achievement of overcoming any embarrassment to deliver his facts to two inquisitive minds.

"/Right/" CJ said quickly, then shooting Andy an embarrassed glance, before going back to looking at her Mom's tummy and feeling around it firmly for any bumps not wanting to look back at her parents again for fear of her embarrassment growing.

Andy just shrugged his shoulders at his parents, not feeling at all embarrassed, but wanting to know more "/So could I get them?/" he asked genuinely interested.

CJ let out a small groan as if to say 'shut up Andy, subject closed' as she still looked at the swollen tummy before her desperately hoping a lump would appear.

Both Gil and Sara smiled softly at Andy, they knew it was always he who wanted to know more information, was always the one more keen to learn as much as he could about everything.

"/There's a good likelihood that you will son. In fact there is a fifty percent chance that you will, but it's only a very minor problem that can in most case be prevented or treated quickly/" Gil said pleased that he had managed to ease any worry the boy might have had associated with the subject.

Andy looked satisfied with the gained knowledge, now feeling that he knew enough about it for now "/Oh okay, thanks Dad/" he signed before joining CJ once more in the search for the lump game.

Gil looked at Sara with rather a smug grin on his face, as he replaced his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close to him "How did I do?" he whispered into her ear as he kissed just below it, he was really proud with himself right now.

Turning to him and placing a soft kiss on his lips, she then said quietly while gazing into his sparkling eyes "You did good Gilbert".

He grinned then kissed her again, but making it linger, longer that the previous one "Thank you" he said briefly glancing down at the kids happily prodding and smoothing their hands over Sara's tummy, then looking back at her and catching the mischievous look on her face again "What you up to?" he asked.

Sara chuckled then leaned into his ear and whispered "Nothing honey, but I just can't wait until you tell them all about the birds and the bee's, that is your area after all" she said emphasizing it with a a kiss below his ear, before pulling back and looking at him.

Gil's got the meaning right way, he didn't need further explanation of what she meant,his eyes were wide with a shocked almost scared look, as he unconsciously shook his head "You can't be serious Sara" he spluttered out, his head whipping around to look at his kids then back at her disbelievingly.

Sara nodded chuckling, totally enjoying the moment of his panic at the very thought of her suggestion "Uh huh" she said as a giggle burst forth.

"Sara...Your not gonna...Please honey...I can't...Your serious aren't you...Sara please honey" He said almost begging her, but seeing the amusement lit up in the features of her face, _She wouldn't would she? She's teasing right? Oh god! I remember Mom telling me all about that stuff and how I just wanted to crawl away into a very deep hole and hide there forever. Sara's gotta be teasing, please let her be teasing me._

Seeing her husbands dilemma and panic, Sara decided to put him out of his misery "Of course not honey" she said keeping her voice low so that CJ wouldn't hear them.

Relief swept over Gil's face at her words, _Phew! That was a close one, _he rubbed his hand over his face then frowned at his wife again, suspecting this wasn't the end of the discussion.

"We'll do it together when the time is right" Sara said grinning at him.

Gil's eyes close, _oh that's right, fall for it again, I should have known I wouldn't get out of it totally. Please don't grow up too quickly kids, I need time to prepare, a lifetime will do._

"Okay, if that's what you want us to do sweetheart" he said resigned to the fact that he really would have to do it at some point, but knowing Sara would be with him when they did 'the' talk made him feel a little better about the prospect of it now.

His cell phone in his pocket vibrated signalling a call or an alert of a text message, shifting over to his side he managed to pull the phone out as it stopped vibrating "Message" he said glancing at Sara before flipping it open and scrolling the menu to find the message "From Brass" he said absently as he started to read.

**Text: **

We got John Thompson at PD

booking him in right now

Snapping the cell close after reading Jim's message, Gil sat up and stood "We've got to go. I need to drop the kids off with Lindsey, then get straight over to PD. They just brought in John Thompson, brother of Matthew Thompson our serial suspect" he said as he started to gather her overnight bag and stuff anything that needed to go home again, and grabbing CJ's shoes up off the floor "CJ, here put your shoes on, we have to go, I need to go into work honey" he said handing them to her then signing the same to Andy who was getting off the bed and retrieving his own shoes.

The kids gave Sara their usual but more rushed hugs and goodbyes, before Gil leaned over her kissed her sweetly on lips, then smoothing his palm tenderly over her cheek before releasing it "We might finally be able to solve this one now, but I'm most likely gonna be late tomorrow. You gonna be okay sweetheart?" he asked her as he stood upright again.

"Yeah ,you go, do what you do best and put away the bad guys honey" she smiled at him as he ushered the kids out of the door.

"Bye Mom, see you tomorrow" Both Andy and CJ called to her.

"Call if you need anything. Okay honey" he said then mouthed 'Love you' before disappearing out the door.

_**A/N **__We here in the UK use the shortened term 'Piles' when speaking of haemorrhoids, just thought you might like to know! Also another used term here for telling someone about sex, birth control, conception, pregnancy etc, is 'The birds and the bee's talk' so I though adding it was very appropriate seeing as Grissom is an entomologist._

_Please take the time to leave a review for the chapter, as always I love getting them and really appreciate you leaving them for me._


	162. Chapter 162

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**_ _Thank you as always guys for the great reviews guys, I really do appreciate them. A little appearance off Sofia in this chapter just to tie up a few loose ends in the story. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the rest of the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 162 Off their faces**

Las Vegas police department was a hive of activity when Gil arrived there in the late afternoon, there were a rowdy bunch of drunken teenagers in one of the rooms with a couple of officers trying to speak with them, three handcuffed, aggressive looking workmen being led roughly & against their wishes through the corridors by offices. There was also a dramatic and tearful group of middle aged women sat grouped together consoling each other, as two female officers crouched in front trying to gain any information from them.

Going straight to Jim Bass's office, Gil spotted him sat behind his desk, elbows resting on the top, his fingers massaging his temples "I take it you've got things a little crazy here at the moment Jim" he said as he walked in and took a seat facing his friend.

Letting out a long frustrated sigh Jim sat upright and back in his chair "You don't know the half of it Gil" he said rubbing a hand over his face to try to ward off any tiredness that being abruptly woken after only one hour of sleep would do you any man.

"We busted a 24 hour rave party and found hoards of drugs earlier. Then a free for all fight breaks out on a construction site less than an hour ago involving about twenty guys, and surprise surprise two women at the centre of it all..." Jim said but halted his words temporarily, as he spotted one off his young officers passing his office "Hey Mike, grab me two coffee's will ya pal".

"Yeah boss, gimme five" the young officer yelled back and went on his way in a hurry.

"Where was I?. Oh yeah, then just as I am trying to organize the two large groups of people, we get a call that three women who claim that their husbands have had their wallets taken while on a bucks night, are kicking off at the naughty kitty with the staff".

"So that's what all the commotion is about" Gil said with a slight smirk, then he decided to get right to the job at hand "And Jackson?".

"Yeah, our guy Jackson just so happens to decide to rear his ugly head right in the middle of it all. He was picked up by a traffic cop driving dangerously down the 1-15, he was brought in about a hour ago. He's been booked in for DUI, reckless endangerment and a all host of other stuff".

Mike the young officer came back into the office carrying two cups "Here you go, gotta fly, Pete wants me to help him with the construction workers" he said, quickly putting them down on Jim's desk then almost running out again.

"Thanks" Jim called after him, and picking up one of them and taking what looked to be a relieving drink of it.

"So is he ready to be interviewed yet?" Gil trailed off.

Jim shook his head "Why do you think we are sat here drinking coffee, the guy is so off his face on drugs and stuff, that it's a damn miracle that he didn't kill anyone, never mind how he even managed to be able to drive a vehicle in that state. It's beyond me" he said taking another drink of his coffee "Sorry I never managed to call you, to let you know, but as you have already seen it's been a little crazy around here".

"How long before he 'is' gonna be ready?" Gil asked a little annoyed at having to cut his visit with Sara short, and rush over here to be told the guy wasn't even ready for interview.

"Sorry buddy, but it's gonna be quite a few hours yet" Jim said slightly wincing with guilt at failing to call Gil back.

"Nick's on his way in here to collect blood, fingerprint & DNA samples for you, but I am anticipating hard struggle to get them" Jim continued.

"Oh?" Gil asked frowning.

"Lets just say this guy really is a piece of work and isn't gonna want to co-operate with us, he's already assaulted three of my officers that are now on their way to dessert palms" Jim sighed heavily "He's stuck in a cell right now ranting and raving, kicking up a storm, with two officers keeping a close eye on him"

"Well I don't want Nick going anywhere near him until he's calmed down some, and come down off whatever the guy has taken, you hear me Jim. I don't want another one of my CSI injured again" Gil said seriously, he'd seen too many incidents over the years where his team had been hurt and injured.

"Come on Gil, this is me your talking to not a rookie" Jim said a little indignantly, then sighed "Look if need be, we'll get a warrant to pin the guy down and take the samples if we have to, okay. I'm not about to let anyone get hurt if I can prevent it".

"Okay, I just don't want any of my team ending up in the hospital again, we've all spent enough time visiting our friends and colleagues there" Gil said making sure Jim got his point.

"Did you call the others?" Gil asked as he took another drink of his coffee emptying it.

"Yeah, they're on their way into the lab, should be there by the time you get there" Jim replied, now standing up hoping Gil would take the hint and go to the lab and prepare for the interview later "I need to go sort out all this mess. I'll call if there's a problem with the sample collecting, okay".

Gil stood up from his seat, and smoothed down his wrinkled trousers, he usually had plenty of time to shower and change at home before work, but being rushed today he'd not managed to, so he was still wearing the jean's and sweat top he had been lounging around in at the hospital "I should go shower and change, I'll have to do that at the lab, then get everyone together to run through all the stuff on the case" he said as he moved towards the door "Have recovery deliver the vehicle to the lab so it can be processed, and make sure Nick gets them samples back to the lab ASAP" he said as he went to go out the door but turned to his friend "Oh and stand by to get me a warrant for where Jackson's been staying if we can find that out".

Jim ushered Gil out into the corridor "Will do. You want me to send an officer over to the brothers employment to make sure he doesn't do a runner before we get to interview John Thompson?" he asked ready to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, but just keep it low key for now though, don't wanna spook him. I want to do this right Jim. Both of them are involved in killing these kids and I don't want either of them getting off with it, by using a clever attorney spotting a slight mistake in procedure or a technical hitch. Okay" Gil said pointedly before turning and making towards the front entrance to leave.

"By the book always Gail" Jim said shaking his head as he left to sort out everything.

Back at the lab ten minutes later Gil went to his office to grab his spare cloths and shower kit ready to take his shower, he was rooting about in his duffel bag making sure he had shampoo when a voice interrupted him.

"Like the jean's look on you Gil" Sophia's flirty voice spoke out.

Tensing momentarily, at the thought of her eyeing his butt as he bent over the bag searching, he then crouched down fully pulling the bag off the chair onto the floor, then turning sideways to look at her and hide his posterior as best he could "Sofia. What are you doing in so early?" he asked ignoring her comment completely, _Does this woman never give up, I'm happily married with a family for crying out loud. Very happily in love with Sara in fact, she's my whole life, her and the kids, _he thought as he watched her sway into his office from the open door.

"All hell broke out at PD, so Jim called a few of us in early" she said sending him a flirty smile as she stopped just behind him, gave his back and what she could see of his butt an appreciative glance.

Gil sighed heavily, then went back to the bag feigning to continue his search, as he thought of how to get out of this awkward situation without being abrupt and hurtful to her, but Sofia's constant flirting at every given opportunity was beginning to annoy him now, and others around them including Sara.

Making a decision, he stood up grabbed the bag and hauled it onto his shoulder and made towards his office door leaving her standing there, then turned to look at her as he spoke "Look Sofia, enough with the flirting please. I'm very much in love with my wife Sara, and a family man, and not a free agent, so...Just please" he said trying not to sound hurtful, but at the same time trying to get his point over to her to quit pursuing him romantically.

After seeing her flirty smile drop off her face, then give a small embarrassed nod, and turn her gaze away from him over to his over filled shelves, he walked off towards the showers, bumping into Catherine on his way.

Catherine took in his appearance, then noticed in her peripheral vision, Sofia blushing coming out of Gil's office, so she frowned at Gil suspiciously "What did Sofia want with you?" she said indicating behind him with her head.

Gil glanced around to see the woman in questions back disappearing into one of the labs "Urm...Well lets just say I don't think she's gonna be flirting with me from now on" he said as he moved to walk past Catherine to hopefully escape any more questions.

Catherine turned to watch his retreating back and called out grinning "I'll get everyone ready in the conference room for you", she was really pleased with her friend for finally saying something to Sofia about the situation that others had wanted to.

"Your learning Gil, we'll have the perfect married man and father out of you yet" she said quietly as she went to look for the rest of the team.

A/N Yeah I know you were all expecting the interrogation, and it will come next week along with a couple of other chapters on the serial case. But I had two important aspects that I wanted to include in the story before it ends, one that is pretty important to the whole meaning of the story. I hope the chapter doesn't disappoint any of you. Have a good weekend!

Please leave a review as they are always very much welcomed and appreciated.


	163. Chapter 163

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**__ I really am sorry that I didn't have any time this weekend to reply to all your wonderful reviews, but family visitors came unexpectedly to stay._ _T__hank you as always guys, I really do appreciate them. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the rest of the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 163 Lets get these two**

Finished up with his shower, Gil dumped his duffel bag in his office, grabbed his glasses and the heavy Jackson serial case file from his desk drawer then made his way to the conference room where his team were waiting for him.

Walking in he saw Warrick, Catherine, Greg, and Detective Vartann sat waiting with coffee cups and files in front of them "No Nick?" Grissom asked as he put his file on the table then went over to the coffee pot to pour himself a drink.

"He should be back here at the lab shortly with your samples, Brass had to get a warrant because this guys still kicking off big time and refusing to comply" Vartann said "Brass sent me over with the guys personal effects so you can make a start with them, they are in the evidence lock-up. Nick will have the DNA samples and cloths when he gets here" he finished speaking then stood up "I think that's all I needed to let you know. Oh and the guys car should have been delivered here by now" he said walking to the door "Catch you later".

Settling himself down at the table Grissom put his glasses on then opened his file "Okay, so anybody know what personal effects Vartann brought over?" he asked looking at the three waiting on him.

"Cell phone, keys, wallet the usual stuff" Greg offered the information that the detective had supplied them with while Grissom was taking his shower.

"Right, can you start processing them then, Greg. Check out any receipts you find, get his logged cell phone call records, and check out what all his keys are for. We are looking for any place he may have been staying at, motel, friends etc. Let me know as soon as you get any possibles, okay" Grissom said as he watched Greg stand and gather his cup and paperwork.

"When Nick gets back Greg, tell him to get on with processing the cloths please" Grissom added before turning to look at Catherine and Warrick.

"Catherine, Warrick, your with me processing the car. Warrick you take the outside, we'll take the inside" Grissom said standing and collecting his file, grabbing his cup "Looks like we've got quite a wait before we are going to be able to interview John Thompson, so I want to make sure we have something solid that connects him, or his Brother to either of the victims, or the crime scenes before we do" he said walking towards the door "We cant afford for our suspect to be released into the wind on this one" he added, letting them all know how important finding a key piece of evidence was on this serial case.

Greg walked off in the direction of the evidence lock up, as Grissom, Catherine and Warrick went the opposite way to put on their standard issue, CSI navy blue coveralls, ready for the job at hand.

An hour later Nick carrying a large evidence bag, walked into the CSI lab garage to see Warrick crouched down at the front of the car taking a specimen of soil from the tyre, Grissom and Catherine working on the inside.

Nick let out a low whistle, the car was covered in dirt and dust, and had scratches and dints all over it "Black ford mustang, so I take it that this is Matthew Thompson's supposedly stolen and unreported car?" he asked as he walked up to the car inspecting the condition of it.

"You got it in one Nicky boy, the VIN number matched the paperwork for it" Warrick said grinning up at Nick, before going back to the tyre "Looks like we are gonna get a positive match on the tyre treads too" he said closing up the evidence bindle and signing off on it before standing.

Stepping out of the car with a handful of fingerprint tape lifts, Grissom looked at Nick expectantly "You got anything Nick?" he asked as he placed the evidence on the bench and grabbed some more tape lifts from his kit.

Holding up the large see through signed evidence bag Nick grinned "Dr Martins size 9 with a distinctive cut in the sole, any good to you" he said seeing relief wash over his boss's face at the statement.

"Good, anything else?" Grissom asked, knowing that the evidence and the case was starting to come together towards a satisfactory conclusion.

"Just dropped the samples of in DNA, and am about to process the cloths and boots now, but I can tell you that it looks like we have engine oil on them and a hell of a lot of other unidentified stuff too" Nick said knowing he would be collecting a hell of a lot of samples off the dirty smelly, and offending items "I think the guy must have worn them for some time" he said wincing at the very thought of the lack of personal hygiene.

"Well it looks like this guy was most likely living in the car for quite some time, and going by the mess in there, it doesn't surprise me in the least that his clothing might also reflect the car interior" Grissom said shaking his head in disgust.

Nick nodded then waited to see if Grissom was going to continue.

"Okay, Hodges now has an engine oil sample from this" Grissom said indicating to the car "To compare against the other samples in the case, get any samples that you suspect might be engine oil to him ASAP, then get me a boot print comparison ready to take with me to PD later" he said climbing back into the front seat of the car.

"Hows Greg getting along?" he threw over his shoulder to Nick who had just turned ready to get to work.

"He's checking through the cell phone records right now. He said there were only keys to the car and Matthew Thompson's home on the key chain, and nothing probative in the wallet" Nick answered, still looking over at Grissom as he seemed to be in thought for a few seconds.

"Okay, have him give you a hand with the cloths processing when he's finished up with the records, then I think we will all meet up in the conference room in say" Grissom glanced at his watch "Two hours, we should be done here by then, and some of the lab results might be ready for us by then" he said seeing Nick nod then turn around to leave.

"Sure thing, catch you all later" the Texan called out as he left.

Two hours later after yet another shower in the lab Gil made his way to the conference room to meet up with his team, he still hadn't heard any word from Jim at PD about when he was likely to be able to start the interview.

He'd made a quick call to the hospital to get a message to Sara that he wouldn't be in to see her until at least in the morning. A second call was placed to Lindsey to check to see if the kids were okay, leaving instructions that if they needed anything that his cell phone would be off for a while, but that she could contact either Warrick, Nick or Greg during that period of time.

The plan was for Catherine, Jim and he to conduct the John Thompson interview, then hopefully with the lab results and a possible confession from him, PD would bring in the brother Matthew Thompson to be interviewed and charged.

The car processing had turned up lots of various looking pieces of key evidence, that Gil was pretty certain would secure a conviction of both brothers in the case, so was mildly confident that they would have the case mostly wrapped up, hopefully by the end of what would be his normal night shift, in the morning.

Grabbing a fresh cup of what he smelled to be Greg's own stash of coffee, Gil sat down at the empty table, setting down the cup, his glasses and the large file, sat back and closed his eyes briefly to take a moment to relax before the others came in, _I must remember to grab some breath mints before I go to see Sara in the morning, I don't want her getting nauseous when I kiss her, _he thought absently with a soft smile, then his thought turned towards the case as well,_ If we wrap this up tonight, I think I will take early paternity leave so I can spend this last week with Sara, before Buggy comes into the world to greet us._

He let out a long sigh, _the calm before the storm, _he thought almost wanting to chuckle, in a weeks time they would have a newborn son to care for, that neither he, nor Sara had any prior experience with before, well that's if you didn't count the the few awkward times Catherine had thrust Lindsey into his arms unexpectedly, leaving him bewildered at what to do with a crying, squirming baby.

Recalling such a memory though didn't scare him or make him want to run away at all, just knowing that Sara and he would be learning to care for their baby, and the twins together made him feel confident, relaxed and excited about the prospect.

In the last few months, having not let his mind over think matters too much, that in such a short period of time he had gone from a prospective lifetime bachelor, to a happily married man, Father of two teenage children, with a baby about to enter their lives, he had forgotten what his sad, former lonely life had been like.

Excitement at the pending birth of a child that Sara and he had made through love, had only just started to creep into his thoughts in the last couple of weeks, and as the time neared to the occasion his thoughts seemed to be less on the happenings at the lab and more on his family.

_Sleepless nights, Diaper s, Bathing, feeding, crying, soothing and comforting, I'm ready for all this stuff, we both are. With Sara by my side we can do anything we want, _He thought, _God I love her so much, she brings so much goodness into my life..._His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the annoying voice speaking right now.

His posture stiffening, opening his eyes and sitting forward in his chair Grissom glared at the interruption from the obnoxious man before him.

"Gil, I hear we may be able to wrap up the Thompson serial case. Hows it going?" Conrad Ecklie said coming to stand in front of his subordinate expectantly.

At that moment Warrick, Nick and Greg entered the room and went over to the coffee pot to get themselves a drink.

"Yes Conrad, my team will most likely wrap up the case tonight" Grissom said emphasizing 'My team' as he spoke "We are about to conference on it right now, then go over to PD to conduct the interview when Brass calls" he said watching his team take their seats at the table.

Catherine came into the room quickly, going over to the coffee pot "Oh great stuff Greg, your own stash" she commented making her drink.

"Right, well I'm going to be around the lab for a few hours filling out overtime paperwork, so let me know how it goes" Conrad said making to leave the room.

"Actually Conrad, if we close the case tonight I have decided to take early paternity leave. There wont be a problem with that, will there?" Grissom asked with a slight smirk, knowing the request would probably irk the guy.

Conrad looked at Gil as if in thought, then spoke a little irritatedly "You seem to have taken a lot of time off in recent months Gil, when is 'this baby' actually due?" he asked.

Clenching the fist tightly that sat in his lap, Gil didn't like the tone Ecklie had used when he emphasized 'This baby' at all, making his temper rise "This baby as you refer to is my 'son', so I would thank you to not use that tone when speaking about him in future. And my wife 'Sara' is due to give birth in one weeks time, so I am taking my leave early, okay" he stated rather than asked as he stared Ecklie down, daring him to continue.

Shaking his head Ecklie quickly glanced around the table at the night shift team before speaking again, he didn't have a death wish, so decided not to infuriate Grissom any further, but at the same time he had to show he was the boss to the other CSI's in the room "Just make sure the appropriate paperwork is submitted before you start your leave, and you'll still be on county call out for any entomology related cases remember" He said then briskly walked out of the door with a hidden smug smirk of his own at the last sentence he had uttered.

Gil went to stand and go after Ecklie, to let him know that while Sara was giving birth and for a couple of days after, no bug related case in the world was going to pull him away from the hospital and his family, but Catherine spoke stopping him.

"Gil, don't give him the satisfaction of knowing he's wound you up" she said, then paused before continuing "Refill?" she asked holding the coffee pot up to try to distract him.

Letting out a small huff, and sat making himself comfortable again, and held up his half empty cup, _he'll keep _he thought, as he then spoke to Catherine "Please".

_**A/N **I decided to end the chapter there at this spot before I cover the conference, findings and the interview. The case stuff is the most difficult part of the story that I find to write, so I just hope that I have a least up to now done it some kind of justice, and made it as natural as I can to overall story line._

Please take the time to leave a review, I love receiving them and always appreciate getting them.


	164. Chapter 164

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**_ _Thank you as always for the reviews guys, I really do appreciate them. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the rest of the story. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 164 coming together nicely**

Catherine refilled his cup, handed it to Gil, then took her seat at the table next to Warrick opening her file in front of her.

Letting out a long controlled breath reigning in the last of his anger from his near loss of control with with Ecklie, Gil looked to Nick first "Right lets get started. What have you got for us Nick?" he asked.

Pulling a a transparent piece of thin perspex with a clear boot print on it, Nick handed it over to Grissom "Well for starters we have a positive match from John Thompson's Dr Martin boots he was wearing when he was arrested, to the Arron Jackson crime scene print we got there. The cut in the sole is so distinctive to the boot that it couldn't possibly be a match to another one. There was what looked like engine oil and grease on them, plus they were caked in soil and stuff in the ridges of the sole. Just waiting on Hodges now bringing me all the results" Nick said finishing.

"Good job Nick, we now have John Thompson linked to two of our crime scenes with the cigarette stump DNA evidence from the Joshua McKinney case, and the boot prints. Warrick how did you go with the tyre's?" Grissom asked looking to Warrick.

Sitting back in his seat and pulling his file into his lap Warrick spoke "Right, the tyre treads from the black mustang that John Thompson was driving when arrested, that is registered to his brother Matthew, are a definite match to the tyre prints taken at the Arron Jackson scene, the Cody Fuller scene that the flagstaff PD sent us, and..." Warrick trailed off as he looked through his file "The Joshua McKinny scene. A black mustang was also spotted by a wittiness in the area when Jason Swift went missing in Florida" Warrick said delivery the information.

"And the samples you took from the treads?" Grissom asked expectantly.

"Hodges has them right now, he was a bit flustered and agitated when I took them in" Warrick said with a slight grin.

"Yeah, he nearly bit my head off when I nipped in to his lab, I was just asking if he had seen Nick" Greg added shaking his head.

"Well, he has had a lot of sample today to test" Grissom offered in defence of the poor trace analyst than normally got on his nerves with all his brown nosing "Lets get back on track guys" he said bringing the topic of Hodges irritation to a close.

"Greg how did you go with the cell phone records?" Grissom asked his youngest team member.

"As you know the wallet and keys didn't turn up anything probative to the case, or indicating anywhere he may have been staying apart from the fact he had the key to his brothers house which has been processed" Greg stated in his more mature professional tone he had been adapting to since becoming a CSI.

"However the cell phone records turned up something interesting, he made a lot of calls to what we already know is his brothers cell phone number, and after identifying them as that, then deciphering the logs, matching them against the tower hit locations of the cell signals, he made multiple calls from all four locations where our four victims went missing from, and where the bodies were eventually found" Greg stated proudly as he handed over a copy of his findings to his boss.

Grissom looked over the records that Greg had worked on, eyeing all the different highlighter colours he had used to emphasize different thing on them.

"The red is the crime scenes, green victim snatched locations, yellow are all near gas stations on route to the snatch locations, and the pink are all the calls he made to his brother in between. The key is at the top" Greg offered as he watched his boss smirk, Sara had taught him well when checking through masses of records, learning him how to use multiple colours to identify specific things.

Recognizing the system Greg had used as to one that Sara had used for years, one very similar to the one he had taught her years ago, he couldn't fully contain the smile that wanted to break free right now as he perused the pieces of paper in his hand. Looking up Grissom gave Greg an appreciative nod then spoke "Great work Greg, that now means that we have John Thompson linked to all four of our victims crime scenes and body dump sites, and his brothers involvement to the four cases, however small it might be at this point" he said, then glanced at Catherine "You want to fill them in on what we got?".

Taking a drink of her coffee then clearing her throat, Catherine began "First off we got several gas receipts discarded on the floor of the car, all paid for with cash, some coinciding with dates, and locations of all four of our vic's being snatched..." she broke off speaking as a cell phone rang and she glanced over at Gil hearing it come from his direction.

Pulling out his cell phone Grissom quickly and looking at the caller display, he then shoved it back into his pocket irritatedly.

"Important?" Catherine asked.

"Ecklie" Was all Gil huffed out, before indicating for her to carry on.

Nodding she did "We lifted masses of fingerprints which Mandy is trawling through as we speak. But she did say she would get any results to us as she gets them" she paused looking up from her file to look at everyone "We also got several DNA samples from the car, but it will be a while before Wendy can let us know the results" she added just as Hodges walked into the room looking smug.

"Yes David" Grissom said giving the trace tech his full attention.

"As stated before, when given an engine oil sample, I would then be able to make a comparison against any samples I was previously given in the serial cases right. Well I think I might just have your case breaker results here" Hodges grinned smugly around the table.

Three disbelieving huffs sounded around the table at Hodges sheer cheek of thinking he was the sole person to crack the case wide open.

"Get on with it David, we don't have all day" Grissom said shaking his head at the young man's self gloating.

"Right Gil" he said sucking up to the boss "The engine oil sample you brought me, that I attended to first is in fact an exact match to the samples you gave me from the Arron Jackson, and Joshua McKinney cases without a doubt" Hodges grinned before continuing "I also managed to match a grease sample you gave me from the mustang to The Jason Swift sample from the Dr Martin boot".

Grissom nodded thoughtfully, internally pleased that more damning evidence was now secured for the case, he looked at Hodges in the pregnant pause that was now happening.

"And?" Grissom asked as Hodges smiled at his boss happily, making him cringe.

"Oh yeah" turning to Warrick, Hodges spoke "Soil samples match up to soil found in specific areas in Flagstaff, and California, namely the two sites where.." he broke off to look down at the pieces of paper in his hand "Arron Jackson and Cody Fuller went missing from" he looked over to Nick "Your samples Nick, matched soil specific to standard Nevada dessert, and Flagstaff also" he said finishing up delivering the information he had to present, then handed the paperwork to Grissom.

Gil's cell phone rang again, so he pulled it from his pocket as it stopped ringing signalling a text message, opening it up and reading the message, he then looked up at Catherine "Jim. He said our guy should be ready for interview in an hour" then he looked at Hodges to see if he had any more information for them "Any thing else David?" as he placed the cell on the table.

"Urm no, not just yet. I am just about to see if I can match that old white towel up that you brought me from the mustang, with the white fibre samples that I was given some time ago, But I wouldn't hold your breath on that one, because as you know standard white fibres are not easy to match" Hodges said as he turned to leave knowing he was starting to irritate his boss a little.

"Okay" Grissom said as he looked down at the results he had just been given.

"I'll get any result to you ASAP Gil" Hodges called over his shoulder as he left.

Gil's phone rang again continuously, snatching it up from the table he looked at the caller display, seeing it was Ecklie yet again he decided to silence the phone and put it on vibrate only, before shoving it back in his pocket quickly.

"Ecklie?" Catherine asked her friend sympathetically.

"Yeah, probably wants to know how the case is going, either that or he is just bugging me to make sure I fill in my leave paperwork" Gil said standing up and going over to the coffee pot to refill his cup with the small amount that was left, before sitting down again.

"So are you gonna fill out the paperwork this time Gil, or is that gonna be added the pile waiting for me while your on leave?" Catherine asked shaking her head mock annoyed at him.

Smirking ever so slightly Gil glanced at her "I'll try to remember to do it okay" he said knowing it was likely he would forget.

For the next twenty minutes the team carried on discussing the case sat around the table, Gils phone had vibrated a few times but just he ignored it swapping information and theories back and forth until Mandy walked into the conference room holding sheets of results, making all of them focus their attention on her, the information could be vital to the case for them and they were all keen to hear it.

"Grissom I have some of your results for you, but it's going to take more time before I have them all" Mandy said handing the sheets of paper to her boss.

"I managed to match prints found in the car to Cody Fuller, Jason Swift, John and Matthew Thompson, and I matched John Thompson's prints to the baseball cards found at Matthew Thompson's house also" she watched as Grissom nodded thoughtfully at her "What I can tell you is that we have at least two other small sets of unidentified fingerprints that I am working on next for you" she said finishing.

"Good" Grissom said to her "If you get a match to either Arron Jackson or Joshua McKinney, or any other unidentified prints, let me know ASAP, okay" he said then thanked her as she walked out of the room.

"This has gotta be a slam dunk case now" Greg commented, to which both Warrick and Nick nodded in agreement to.

Catherine on the other hand was still sceptical, and seeing Gil's thoughtful look as if something was bothering him, she asked "What is it Gil?".

Glancing at first Catherine then at the rest of the team he let out a long sigh "Yes, I think we do have a slam dunk where John Thompson's concerned with this case. We have enough right now without interview to go to the DA and secure a conviction" he said then rubbed his hand over his face, then focused his gaze on the thick file in front of him.

"But at this moment in time we have very little concrete evidence on Matthew Thompson's involvement in it all. Most of what we have on him is circumstantial evidence at best, that his fancy lawyer could explain away to a jury. We need the brothers confession and admittance of his involvement in at least one of the cases to secure a solid conviction" he said looking up at his team.

Nick decided to speak up "Well going by what I saw over at PD earlier, this guy is so cocky and smug he wont be able to resist spilling information to you when he is interviewed" he said hoping his boss and the rest of the team would get some reassurance from his words.

"I hope your right Nick, because I don't want to see this guy back out on the streets where my kids are" Grissom said letting his concern and protective side for his kids seep through into his work.

Doing the job he had done for over twenty years and seeing all the death and violence he'd had to investigate had never really affected him the way that it did until now. Yet over the last months since becoming a sudden overnight father and husband, it was becoming harder for him to separate his emotions and feeling for his family, from the job of processing crime scenes.

He had in the past, always easily managed to compartmentalize his solitary home life, with that of his lack of social skills and interacting with his co-workers, his work life and his continual learning schedule, but now they all seemed to merge into one and the same, making it a continual struggle to turn off his emotions and separate different aspects of his new life.

Gil had recently, and often asked himself if it was now finally time for him to re-evaluate his future.

The excitement of investigating and putting the pieces of the puzzle together to solve cases had started to ware off, his enthusiasm for wanting to be at the lab all the time carrying out experiments and running tests had disappeared, when exactly he wasn't sure.

Continued studying and feeding his childhood fascination with the insect population, their mating habits, the effects they have on a crime scene, and on corpses no longer thrilled him like before, although he knew he would always want to learn more about his beloved bugs as others called them.

No, his thoughts, emotions, excitement, enthusiasm and fascination lay else where now, with the beautiful brunette that was now his wife as she waiting to give birth to their child, and with his two wonderful children.

His longing to spend more and more time with his developing family, coupled with the realization that his life's work no longer appealed to him as before, made him come to the decision that Sara and he would need to talk, and make future decisions and plans for themselves.

They would need to do it soon too, before he had a chance to burn out on the job through lack of interest and the cases getting to him like never before.

Realizing that Catherine had said his name, he snapped out of his thoughts and focussed on Catherine "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Carry on" he said hoping he hadn't zoned out for too long.

"Yeah, I was just agreeing with you Gil, as a mother I don't like the idea of that scum out on our streets either" Catherine commented for a second time.

"No I can understand Cath" Gil added before focussing back on the case again "Right lets work out our interview strategy shall we" he said to his team.

For the next thirty minutes they came up with a plan of how they intended to carry out their interview with John Thompson, then everyone gathered up their files ready to head over to PD.

Warrick, Nick and Greg had very little to do at the lab, but wanted to see the interview conducted using it as a learning process for when they would have to carry them out, so Grissom gave them permission to watch in the viewing room.

They jumped into two vehicles and made their over to the police station in earnest.

_**A/N** I hope I didn't bore you all with covering the case details today, but I felt I hadn't covered enough case related stuff in this story so wanted to make amends doing so now. Fridays chapter will cover the interview, then next week Gil will be on leave awaiting buggy's birth._

Please leave a review as I love reading them and appreciate you taking the time to leave one.


	165. Chapter 165

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**_ _Thank you as always for the reviews guys, I really do appreciate them. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the rest of the story. __**Warning! This**__**chapter contains language that some readers may find offensive, please skip the chapter if this may be the case.**__ This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 165 Son of a bitch**

Five determined CSI's walked into LVPD ready to carry out an interview that would have one brother certainly detained and charged, the other hopefully arrested very soon for the murder of four innocent children over several months.

Brass was waiting for them in his office and as he saw them stride down the corridor in his direction he stood to meet them "So who's going to be doing this and who's observing?" he asked Gil.

"Catherine and I will be conducting the interview with you. Nick, Greg and Warrick will be watching and standing by for if your guys need to go and arrest Matthew Thompson. They will need to process him, his home, and any vehicle he may be using now" Gil said as he followed his friend in the direction of the official interview rooms with viewing area's microphones and camera's installed.

The cell phone in Grissom's trouser pocket vibrate signalling a caller, but he ignored it as before thinking, _That damned well Ecklie, he can wait until I'm ready to damn well talk to him, _Eventually the vibrating stopped no longer distracting him slightly from awaiting a reply from Jim.

"Okay I have some guys standing by to go and arrest when need be, we still have a guy keeping an eye on Thompson at his place of employment too" Jim said coming to a stand in front of the door to one of the empty rooms, as the three younger CSI's slipped in to the viewing room adjacent to it.

"I take it that dear old brothers attorney is going to be representing John Thompson today?" Gil asked Jim resigned to the fact he would be dealing with clever and no doubt awkward defence attorney toady.

"Actually No" Jim said leading them into the room.

Setting his large file down on one side of the table in the centre of the room Gil looked to Brass "Really" he said a little surprised.

"Well that's nice to know" Catherine commented as she too placed her folder on the table then took a seat.

"Yeah, the cocky son of a bitch said he doesn't need representation for for something he hasn't done" Jim said raising an eye brow to his two friends knowing full well they had a hell of a lot on this guy to nail him.

"Well we'll see about that" Catherine said readying herself for dealing with yet another slime ball suspect.

As Gil sat next to Catherine at the table, a commotion was heard just outside the closed door.

"Get the fuck off me, you son of a bitch" John Thompson yelled as he struggled with the two officers pushing him forwards into the room as the door flung open.

"You dumb fuck, stop twisting my arm up my fucking back" he growled while trying to turn to one of the officers.

"Bastard! I'll have you! Just you wait til I get out of here, and I'll have that sweet bit of pussy waiting for you at home" Thompson hissed, spraying his saliva.

"You want the cuffs on or off boss?" the second officer asked Jim gripping the detainees shoulder, his other hand on the man's cuffed wrists behind his back.

"Shit! Stop fucking pulling, you dumb fuck" Thomson hissed again trying to turn around to face the guards.

"Leave em on" Brass stated, as he watched the two officers shoved John Thompson into a chair at the table roughly.

Thompson glared at the two as he swivelled in his seat "Bastards! I'll have you both. Watch your fucking backs dumb fucks " he spat out at them, then turned back around to look at Catherine and Grissom.

Smiling smugly, then giving Catherine an appreciative scan of her upper body salaciously, he spoke cockily "I see the fucking nerd squad is getting a sexier look to it these days. What's your name hot stuff?" Thompson asked totally ignoring the other occupants of the room, Brass, Grissom, and the officer by the door.

Catherine just stared at him nonchalantly shaking her head disgustedly as Jim spoke in his authoritative tone.

"Captain James Brass, and these two are CSI's Supervisor Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows. For the purposes of the recording do you still refuse legal council representation for this interview Mr Thompson?" Brass asked the standard question before beginning the interview following procedure.

"Damn right I fucking do, I don't need it dumb fuck, I told you already, what fucking part of 'no' do you not understand" Thompson said glaring at Brass, before looking back at Catherine and focusing on her again.

"So Cathy baby, I get the big guns today with your boss, eh? Where's that nice little piece of ass that I saw last time from the nerd squad, the tall skinny brunette with the fuckable smart mouth?" he drawled out salaciously and licking his lips to emphasize his words.

Gil who had until now sat silent observing the man, tensed, then sat forward putting both palms flat on the table in front of him in a controlled manner, then spoke in a low threatening tone that neither Jim nor Catherine had heard from their friend before "Watch your mouth" he said as he glared with his face clearly full of anger, and warning.

"Gil" Jim murdered quietly, hoping to calm his friend knowing he had to be careful because of the tape recording the interview.

In the viewing room Warrick, Nick and Greg who had been watching and listening to the exchange, all focussed their gazes on their boss, occasionally flicking it over to John Thompson "I don't like the look of this" Warrick muttered to the other two.

John Thompson's smug smile only grew wider as he realized quickly that the middle aged guy in front of him had some kind of personal connection to the woman he had just referred to, he sat back cockily in the seat still connecting his gaze with Grissom before he spoke "So your banging that sweet little piece of ass are you old man" he said grinning, knowing he was going to have a little fun winding this guy up.

Grissom's hands clenched in to tight fists on the table top, as his whole body seemed to thrum with anger, never before had he struggled so much to keep his composure and anger in check, but hearing the way Thompson was disrespecting his wife with the way that he was referring to her had quickly awakened something inside of him that made it difficult to remain in control.

"I said watch that mouth of yours, I won't tell you again" Grissom said slowly, just barely controlled in a low warning tone, as he squared his shoulders making his posture look threatening.

Viewing room;

"He's gonna loose it" Nick commented not taking his eyes off his boss.

"I've never seen him like this before" Warrick said.

"Me either" Greg commented his gazed fixed on the two now staring at each other across the table.

"10 bucks says he blows" Nick said watching Grissom's fists turn white with the sheer strength of his grip.

"Not taking it Nick, but I think your right man" Warrick said not even taking his eyes away from the glass to look at his friend.

Interview room;

Jim quickly glanced over at the officer by the door, hoping he was alert enough to intervene if anything kicked off in the room, before looking back at the two men, Thompson with a grin on his face at Grissom's reaction. Gil's stare fixed daring the man to say another word about his wife again.

This time it was Catherine that spoke quietly "Gil, just take it easy" she said as she placed one of her hands upon one of his clenched fists hoping to snap him out of his obvious raising temper.

Totally ignoring the others in the room, Catherine's gentle hand on his straining fist, Grissom tried his hardest to quell the anger within him as he glared at the smug looking bastard sat in front to him enjoying himself at his expense.

Momentarily Gil's focus was disturbed from Thompson as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket briefly to signal a text message, then stopped again, so he blinked and continued to glare and silently dare this scum bag to continue.

Chuckling with great pleasure Thompson shuffled in his seat trying to get comfortable, trying to look as relaxed and laid back as he could before speaking again.

Jim, the officer by the door, Catherine and the three men in the observation room braced themselves for action, knowing almost without a doubt that things were going to take a turn for the worse any minute now, as they watched Thompson chuckle, and Gil's fists shake slightly.

A smug cocky grin proceeded Thompson's next words "I bet she's a great Fuck, those long sexy legs wrapped ar..." but his words were cut short before he had time to finish.

Time seemed to stand still for an abrupt second as Thompson's words permeated the two rooms, then in the blink of an eye, with speed that no one had seen ever before from Gilbert Grissom, he had rounded the table, pushed Thompson from his seat to the floor pinning him to the ground and straddling him, gripping him tightly by the orange suit he wore loosely opened on his chest.

Grissom was crouched over the top of Thompson his face a mask of rage as he shook the man on the ground violently whilst growling out his own words "That is my fucking wife you are talking about you son of a bitch".

Warrick was the first into action as he shoved Nick aside bolting for the door with the other two following right behind him running out of the room.

Catherine had stood quickly and backed off from the table to escape getting hurt in the fracas, as she stood dumbstruck with her hand to her mouth in shock.

Jim and the officer ran forward pulling at Grissom's upper arms trying to get him off of Thompson to stop him from doing any major damage to the guy.

"Gil come on the guys not worth it man" Jim said worriedly as he pulled with all his might on his friends arm, but to no avail as Grissom strength had him slamming Thompson on the ground once more before lifting him to do it again.

Both men pulled hard on Gissom's arms to try to separate the two men, but Gil could hardly feel their presence as he spat out more angry and uncontrolled words "My wife do you hear me! Say another fucking word and I'll fucking kill you, you hear me!" Gil yelled loudly and slammed him back down to the ground as he finished.

Warrick, Nick and Greg were now in the room, Greg stood back not believing what he was actually seeing and hearing, as Warrick and Nick helped to pull Grissom flailing his arms about off the top of Thompson.

Warrick and Jim managed to keep a grip on Grissom from behind holding his chest as the officer and Nick held his arms firmly "Gil calm down man, let it go" Jim shouted trying to get through to Grissom who was still struggling strongly to get back at Thompson, who had now managed to sit and scuffle away from the mad man trying to come back for more.

"Come on Griss man, don't let a scum bag like that wind you up" Warrick said in a calming tone, but his adrenalin was in full kick inside of him.

Catherine was now beside the men holding Grissom who's struggling was easing off now "Gil, you've gotta get a hold of yourself" she said looking at Jim and using her head to signal for them to lead their friend out of the room.

"Yeah, man he not worth it" Nick added coaxing Grissom with the others towards the door.

Grissom's struggles ceased as his anger abated a little, and their words seeped into his adrenalin charged mind as he felt himself begin to shake slightly, his chest heaving and his heartbeat loud in his ears.

The officer who had helped subdue Grissom, plus the one that had been stood outside the room were now hauling a stunned and scared looking Thompson of the floor back to a chair.

Greg and Catherine followed the group out of the room behind them.

"Let go" was all Grissom said through his gritted teeth, as he tried to pull himself free of everyone's grip out in the corridor.

"Only if your going to calm down buddy" Jim said authoritatively, as he glanced at Warrick to see if he agreed that it would be safe to release his hold.

"Calm down Gil, then we'll go get coffee, okay" Catherine said in a calming voice.

Taking a deep breath, then letting it out shakily to try and calm himself down, Gil nodded and stopped resisting the grip of the other three men to let them know his rage was nearly gone now.

Nick nodded towards Warrick, then Jim as he let go of his boss and stood back to give him some space to carry on calming down.

Closing his eyes to concentrate on his deep breathing, as he tried to regain control of his emotions for a minute or two, Gil leaned against the wall blocking everything else out of his mind.

"Take him to my office for now, I'll get Thompson back to the holding cell for now" Jim instructed Catherine who was stood close to Gil.

"You three go get some coffee and give him some space for now" Jim told the other three CSI's.

Jim walked back into the interview room as Warrick, Greg and Nick went in the opposite direction in search of coffee.

"Gil you ready?" Catherine asked quietly as she touched her friends shoulder lightly.

Opening his eyes feeling much calmer now he noticed that there was just him and Catherine stood there now, he nodded as his tired gaze came back to her "Yeah" he said almost in a whisper.

"Jim's office" Catherine said as she guided him on their way.

Twenty minutes later Catherine and Gil sat in Jim's office drinking coffee that an officer had brought in for them, neither had spoken taking the time to think over what had taken place shortly before.

Jim came into his office carrying a cup of coffee "Feel okay now buddy?" he asked Gil as he sat on the edge of his desk.

Gil looked a little uncomfortable and shifted in his seat before answering "Look Jim, I'm sorry about my outburst in there, I just..." he tapered off not really knowing exactly what to say to his two friends, he wasn't sure exactly what had over took him, he just knew that it was an uncontrollable rage that on reflection now, scared him to think what he could actually be capable of during such an outburst.

"Hey, we all have off days" Jim offered, but he knew he had to say something a little more serious to his friend very soon.

Clearing his throat a little Jim looked over at Catherine who still looked worried and smiled weakly at her "Urm, I think Warrick is probably gonna be best to do the interview with you Cath" he said wincing a little as Gil shuffled in his seat and looked down into his cup in his hand.

"You know buddy I'm gonna have to fill out a report for this don't you, especially if Thompson wants to press charges" Jim said not really wanting to have to make the statement to his best friend.

"Yeah, I don't expect any preferential treatment Jim. I'm sorry that I've put you all in this awkward situation" Gil said not meeting Jim's eyes as he felt guilty for his actions in front of his team and the police captain.

"Hey, no worries Gil, we'll sort this mess out somehow" Jim offered sincerely "You wanna get off home, or to go see Sara while we get this interview under way. Its probably a good idea to stay clear of the lab and Ecklie until we know how things are going to pan out" he said standing and looking to Catherine to speak.

"Yeah Gil, why don't you go and see Sara, I'm sure she'd love to see you" Catherine said before draining her cup and settling it on Jim's desk.

"I'll get a lift back with the guys after we are done here, then either Jim or I will let you know how we got on later" she added standing up now.

Gil put down his cup, stood up and ran a hand over his now weary and tired looking face "Yeah, I think I will" then he paused "Don't know what the hell I'm gonna tell Sara about today though" he said looking up at Jim and Catherine worriedly.

Both gave him a sympathetic look before Jim spoke "Just tell her the truth Gil. Then try to get some sleep, you look like you could use some right now" Jim said opening his office door.

Gil nodded then walked over to the door to leave "Thanks guys" he said sincerely over his shoulder as he left.

"Lets get this interview under way then we can think about trying to our home for some sleep to" Jim said leading the way out of his office.

_**A/N** I know you are all probably wondering why this chapter is not really focussed on the actual interview being carried out, as I led you all to believe, but it is in fact how I wanted it to pan out with the rest of the story before it concludes. I hope the chapter was enjoyable for you today, have a great weekend!_

Please leave a review to let me know what you all thought of the chapter today, I really do appreciate them.


	166. Chapter 166

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**_ I am really sorry again guys that I didn't have enough time to reply to your wonderful reviews over the weekend _Thank you very much for taking the time to leave me one, and I really do appreciate them. This chapter is a little angsty today so be warned. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the rest of the story._ _This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 166 Damned cell phone**

Wearily slumping down into his drivers seat, Gil sat back and closed his eyes briefly trying to fathom out what had happened to make him so easily and quickly loose all control, wanting to really do major harm to Thompson in the interview room.

He couldn't remember a time before when he had let a suspect get under his skin so much to the effect of him then committing an assault. The ramifications of his actions were only now just starting to hit him as his mind was thrown into turmoil.

_Well a long suspension is forgone conclusion if Ecklie has anything to do with it, and I don't think the sheriff will let this one go either, _he thought letting out a long defeated sigh.

_I 'm gonna be damned well lucky if I'm not up on a charge of assault for this, maybe even banged up for a while eventually, there were enough witnesses to it for a charge to stick. Shit! What the hell will Sara do with the baby and the kids coping on her own? Shit! This is not good! Way to go Gil, when she needs you the most. Good one._

_Sara's gonna be so upset and disappointed in me, just when everything was coming together nicely, we would have been home free by next week getting on with our new lives._

_God Sara, I'm so sorry honey that I had to spoil things for us right now. _

_Well you knew that you would fuck up royally at some point, isn't that one of the reasons why you were against a relationship in the first place._

_Yes, but god she's worth it. The love, Trust, loyalty, understanding, reassurance, and tenderness is like my life blood. My life is meaningless without her in it, I couldn't survive now without her, she's part of me, my future, my life force, my very existence._

He let out another heavy sigh, as he heard a car engine nearby start up and distract him, shifting his thought in to a different direction.

_Oh, and lets not forget what use my 'Precious career', my 'Life's work' is gonna be to me with an assault on my records for any prospective employee in the future. Damned! I've worked hard for it and given up a hell of a lot to have it, and In one moment of stupid foolish madness, I've just thrown it all away for some dumb punk._

_Good one Gil, just let some piece of low life take it all away from you._

Gil carried on with his self loathing and guilty thoughts, his minds rational and irrational sides warring against each other, as he rummaged in his pocket for his keys, ready to head on over to the hospital, with some kind of explanation to his wife.

_Damned you Thompson! Why the hell did I have to let my guard down today, let you take all this away from me?_

Opening his eyes finally on finding the keys, he slipped them into the cars ignition and turned them to start the engine.

He was just pulling his seatbelt around himself when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket yet again.

_Fuck off Ecklie! _He thought irritatedly as he snapped the belt into its holder, ignoring the insistent vibrating, then put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

The cell phone vibrated twice more for short periods of time, signalling that he had text messages that had been left for him as he drove to the hospital totally ignoring what he thought to be his nemesis Conrad Ecklie wanting updates on the case, or he had already heard about the incident at PD.

Pulling into a parking space at the hospital then parking up, Gil released his seatbelt and decided he best switch off his phone before entering the hospital.

Yanking it out of his pocket distastefully, he was about to just press the button to switch it off, when he thought he better just check that Catherine or Jim hadn't been trying to get a hold of him to do with the case.

Flipping it open to look at the call log and messages he saw that he had two missed calls off Ecklie, five from an unknown number, two missed calls off Jim and one off Catherine.

Frowning a little he went to his messages, three text's off Ecklie, then two more recent one's in the last half hour off Jim.

_Must be something to do with the case, better ring him, _Gil thought as he pressed Brass's speed dial number.

After four rings Jim gruffly answered "Oh, so you do answer your damned phone occasionally" Jim said a little irritatedly.

_Way to go Gil, upset Jim as well while your at it._

"What's up Jim?" Gil said forgoing any apology, he would have to say those a plenty once he saw Sara.

"Gil the hospital has been trying to get a hold of you for hours, but you weren't answering your phone, so Sara had them call me to see if I could get a message to you" Jim said trying to hide any panic from his own voice, he wanted to shoot on over to the hospital himself, but he still had the interview to attend to.

"What's wrong, is Sara all right, is the baby okay" Gil rushed out shakily in a panicked voice.

"It's not a dire emergency Gil, so calm down. Sara and the baby are fine for now. But Dr Brotheridge needs you at the hospital ASAP. He needs to speak with you concerning something" Jim relayed the information to his friend hoping he wasn't in full panic mode especially after the earlier events of the evening "Where are you now?" he said finishing.

Gil quickly pulled himself out of the car and locked it up as Jim spoke, then made his way over to the entrance "I'm just at the entrance about to go in, I just checked my phone to make sure if you or Catherine needed me for anything to do with the case, then I was gonna switch it off".

"Good, now get your ass up to see Dr Brotheridge and quit talking to me then. Just let me know what's happening with Cookie and the baby. Okay buddy?" Jim asked a little worriedly, his own nerves shot at today's events and now something concerning Sara and the baby.

"Will do. Bye" Gil said walking through the doors flipping the cell shut and pressing the off button.

_**A/N** Sorry for the short chapter today everyone, but I needed to set things up for Wednesdays chapter which will be a little bit of an emotional roller coaster ride, as we find out what Dr Brotheridge has called Gil to the hospital for, and whether Gil will tell Sara about the incident at work straight away or postpone telling her. Well done to those of you that spotted the significance of the cell phone vibrating so much._

Please take the time to leave a review, I love reading them and appreciate your leaving them.


	167. Chapter 167

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**__Thank you very much for taking the time to leave me a review for the last chapter, I really do appreciate them. This chapter contains some angst and minor smut today, so be warned. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the rest of the story._ _This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 167 What's wrong?**

Making his way quickly up to the maternity floor Gil could feel his nerves taking over as his hand trembled slightly as he pressed the button for the elevator and the doors closed behind him.

_Why does Dr Brotheridge want to speak with me so urgently It has to be something to do with Sara and the baby, it couldn't possibly be anything else, _he thought as he watched impatiently as the light move up the series of numbers nearing the number for the floor he required.

With a ping and the doors slowly opening he couldn't get out quick enough to find out what was going on, _please let them both be okay, _he thought as he approached Sara's room, ready to enter.

"Mr Grissom" a female voice called out to him.

He turned and saw one of the regular nurses approaching him, he glanced at the door to the room then back at the nurse as she came to a stop in front of him "Your wife is sleeping at the moment, she's okay for now, but Dr Brotheridge would like to speak with you. He's been trying to reach you for several hours now. He's in his office just down the corridor" she said indicating for him to follow her.

Gil felt immediate relief at hearing that Sara and the baby seemed to be okay and resting for now, but the 'for now' had made think that there was some problem in the time he had been absent from the hospital "Okay. Do you have any idea what he would like to speak with me about?" he asked wanting to know.

"Dr Brotheridge will fill you in on what's been happening Mr Grissom" she said smiling at him hoping to quell any worries he may have.

The nurse led him to the closed office door, then knocked.

"Come in" a loud voice called out to them.

"The nurse opened the door wide and stepped in, Gill behind her "Dr Brotheridge, Mr Grissom's just arrived and you wanted to see him" she said, stepping back and letting Gil walk into the room.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Melissa" he said gratefully then turned his attention to Gil "Please take a seat Gil. Your not an easy man to track down you know" he commented, as he grabbed a file and opened it in front of himself on the desk.

The nurse left closing the door, as Gil sat in a chair facing the doctor "Sorry, but I have been little preoccupied with something at work. Are Sara and the baby okay? What's going on, that I needed to be called in for?" he asked worriedly, not stopping his immediate concern for finding out ASAP showing through.

"Okay, I'll cut to the chase here Gil" the doctor said forgoing the rest of any pleasantries with the clearly worried man in front of him.

"While you've been away Sara's backache has been bothering her more than usual, and she has been experiencing some sharp twinges occasionally" he paused to let Gil take the information in "She has also had some very minor spotting that concerns us too".

"Spotting? By spotting, you mean bleeding I take it?" Gil asked his whole attention focused on the doctor, he knew what the term meant, but he wanted to make sure they were both on the same page. The mention of the bleeding had racked up his nerves five fold now as he nervously played with his wedding band.

"Yes. Some bleeding, which to be honest we half expected at this point of the pregnancy" Dr Brotheridge said "We have given Sara something for the back pain, and to help her rest for now, until we could get a hold of you" he paused picking up the file.

"We ran a scan on Sara earlier, examined her, finding that her blood pressure was slightly elevated, and attached a foetal monitor to check on the babies progress. Everything seems to be okay at present" he looked up from the file to Gil "But we don't want to take any chances on Sara going into spontaneous labour as we have talked about before, it could be very dangerous to let that happen".

"The reason we have been trying to contact you for the last several hours, is because all of the indications are that Sara is about to go into natural labour, so in order to prevent a serious emergency on our hands, we have decided to perform the caesarian section ASAP to give both Sara and the baby the best chances" Dr Brotheridge said finishing.

"Okaaaaay" Gil said drawing out the word, as his mind took in the information and tried to rationalize it quickly "So how, and when are you going to carry out the procedure, and will I be able to be at the delivery with Sara?" he asked as his brow creased with deep concern.

"Yes, you'll be present at the birth Gil. We are going to give Sara an epidural to completely numb her lower half of her body so she can be awake for it, and not miss out on this important time. Everything will be in place in case we experience any difficulties during the birth, so please try not to worry" the doctor paused to close the file and sit back in his chair "We have an OR standing by ready, we've just been waiting on your arrival to make a start".

Dr Brotheridge stood now grabbing the file and his empty cup "We'll give you a short time to go and spend with Sara, then one of the nurses will be in to prep her ready for surgery. Okay" he said smiling at Gil to try to reassure him.

Gil took a deep breath in, then let it out slowly trying to calm his nerves, _well I wont be telling her about what happened at work tonight for a while, I can't stress her out before this._ _I'll tell her after buggy's born, maybe tomorrow,_ he thought as he looked at the doctor, _I need to call Jim and the team to let them know what's happening, _"Okay. I take it that Sara has been informed and is aware of what is going to happen?" he asked.

"Yes, I spoke with her earlier and she seemed a little nervous, but okay with it. She said that she'd had time to adjust to the fact of an unavoidable C-section under the circumstances" Dr Brotheridge replied, then added "If you need to make some calls, please feel free to use my office phone. Just press one before dialling an outside number" he said walking to the door.

"Thank you, I will" Gil said reaching into his pocket for the numbers he needed from his cell phone, then a thought struck him "Who's going to be performing the procedure?" he asked just as the office door was opened by Dr Brotheridge.

"Dr Reynolds and myself will be doing it. So I will see you in the OR Gil when Sara's ready" he said leaving the man to make his calls.

Gil made a very call to Jim, who had stepped out of the interview of Thompson after, quietly mouthing to Catherine 'Gil', details were relayed, calls were planned for Jim to inform the team, and arrangements to be made for Lindsey and the kids to be brought in to the hospital in the morning keeping them off school for the day.

Pushing the door open slowly to Sara's room, Gil saw that she was still dozing on her back, one arm tucked behind her head, the other hand placed just above the thick black elastic monitoring attachment around her burgeoning tummy, her hair was spread out widely across her pillow as her head rested to the side as she breathed evenly.

Stepping into the room, he saw what looked to be a set of clean scrubs, face mask and shoe covers neatly folded, placed upon the comfy visiting chair, realizing that they were probably for him to wear in the OR, he gave a small smile, _well at least Sara won't be the only one in the uncomfortable hospital garb today. She hates those damn gowns,_ he thought as he approached the bed "Sara honey" he spoke quietly as he ran his hand through her hair from scalp to hair end, then leaning down to softly kiss her on her lips before pulling back a little to look at her.

A smile grew slowly on Sara's face before she even opened her eyes to meet his beautiful blue tender gaze, pulling her arm from behind her head she reached for the back of his neck to pull him in for another longer loving kiss.

Breaking from the kiss, Gil spoke to her, almost nose to nose as he leaned over the bed "You okay sweetheart?".

"Ummm, I am now" She grinned widely, letting go of his neck so he was able to get into a comfier position.

Gil closed the small distance between them to kiss her again, he had really missed her in the last hours. Feeling her tongue run along his bottom lip seeking entrance, knowing she wanted to deepen the kiss to reaffirm their missed connection, he fell in to the moment placing his hands either side of her body on the bed to secure his weight, as their tongues collided and sought purchase in each others touch, taste and sensations.

Pulling back, both a little breathless and grinning lovingly at each other, Gil stood to stretch his back before shuffling on to the bed so he could sit next to her and embrace her in his arms securely.

"So, are you ready to meet your other son Gilbert?" Sara asked amusedly, knowing he was still a little nervous of the prospect of handling a newborn.

He knew immediately that Sara was referring to his nervousness of having to very soon, hold a tiny baby, he also knew that she was just as nervous as he was too "Yes, I am, and are you ready too Mrs Grissom?" he threw back at her, enjoying the light moment before things turned more serious with the approaching birth.

Sara chuckled she knew how he loved to call her 'Mrs Grissom' at every opportunity "Do I really have any other options at this moment in time?" she asked smirking with her eyebrow raised at him "It's not as if I can opt out is it" she chuckled again, seeing his grin grow.

Kissing the side of her head he replied "No, I suppose not honey. But you don't have any regrets do you? I don't" he said gazing into her eyes sincerely.

"Never" she said quickly letting him know that she really meant it "Although I haven't particularly enjoyed all this time on my butt and in bed, but I think it's been worth it for us, for him" Sara said caressing her tummy, to which Gil joined his fingers with hers on the baby bump.

"I noticed my new cloths for the main event" Gil said with a smirk wanting to keep their conversation light and teasing, to help keep her in a relaxed state.

"Oh, I love it when you dress up" Sara beamed smiling at him "And what's more you'll look even more like a the sexy Doctor that you are" she said a little huskily, and feeling him shift on the bed knowing her words and tone had affected him as usual "Maybe we should keep them for a little role play for when I get out of here" she added chuckling at seeing his discomfort.

"Sara" Gil said in a mock warning tone "Behave, the nurses will be in shortly, and how the hell will I be able to hide a hard on in those" he said indication to the scrubs on the chair.

Laughing now Sara reached up to caress his face, she knew it didn't take much for Gil to achieve an full erection around her, and she knew that certain little things could quickly make that happen when she wanted too "Sorry baby" she said placing a kiss to his cleft of his chin.

Pulling his waistband of his trousers to create some extra room, then giving his semi hard on a quick rub, he sat up releasing her from his hold before standing up "Bathroom" he said quickly as he disappeared into the adjoining room.

Some built up sexual frustration, being close to her sharing the long deep kiss, combined with the images of what she had just put into his head about role play, and with their past little experiences of attempting play in the bedroom, had him struggling to control his libido right now.

Flipping the lock on the bathroom door, Gil went over to the sink and ran the cold water, pushing the plug into place to fill the sink, he cupped both his hands gathering the water as he bent over and brought the cold wetness to his face hoping it would jar his thoughts elsewhere.

No really achieving the desired effect but enjoying the refreshing feel, he braced both hands on the side of the sink then plunged his face and head into the water for several long seconds, before pulling back out again.

Using his hands to clear some of the water from his face and hair, he heard voices in the hospital room, _the nurse must be here with Sara's premeds, _he thought as he quickly plunged his head back into the water again briefly then standing up and looking into the mirror, trying not to get his shirt wet in the process.

All thoughts of sexual relief and role play now completely forgotten, as the coldness bit at his face making him feel more alert than before, with the weariness that had come over him from earlier events of the night gone, he suddenly thought as he looked at his reflection, O_ur baby, Mine and Sara's son. A son we made together, A child born out of our love, to be cherished, will be meeting his family soon. My family, the family I never thought I would ever have._

_Oh Mom, I really wish you could see this right now, you'd love Sara, adore the twins and our baby, I'm sure you would, _was his last thought before grabbing one of Sara's hand towels from the rail and drying his hair and face.

This day had probably been the most emotionally challenging to him in his whole life, apart from his Fathers unexpected death when he was nine, and he had no doubt that his emotions would reach new heights at seeing the birth of his son, with the woman he loves.

Drawing in a deep calming breath as he studied himself in the mirror, then letting it out slowly, he grinned widely "Lets go meet our son" he said quietly, but happily, as he unlocked and pulled open the bathroom door, then stepped back into the room.

The nurse had given Sara her meds and was about to leave the room when she saw the patients husband emerge "Mr Grissom could you change into the scrubs that have been provided please. We should be ready for you both in about half an hour, if you could just keep your wife relaxed in the mean time, that will help" she said smiling at him before leaving the room.

"Okay" was all Gil called out after her, as he focussed his gaze on his wife, sat semi upright in her hospital gown smiling at him nervously.

_**A/N** I hope you all liked the little reference to the proposal scene from the show, and how I incorporated it into the story. The next chapter is the one that I hope you have all been waiting 167 chapters for. 'Hello Buggy' will be the title of the next chapter, but not the last one, there will be a few more to conclude the story including an epilogue._

Please leave a review they are always very much welcomed and greatly appreciated.


	168. Chapter 168

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**__Thank you very much for taking the time to leave me a review for the last chapter, I really do appreciate them.This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 168 New life**

Now dressed in the slightly stiff material of the starched hospital scrubs, Gil sat up on the bed with his feet up and Sara nestled in his arms, the face mask still lay on the chair ready, but the white elasticated booties were covering his shoes as they both looked down at them.

"You know they are kind of funny those things" Sara commented quietly.

Gil chuckled a little "A little ridiculous looking more like it, but if needs must" he said to her tightening his hold on her, he knew they only had a very short time left before they would be ready for them.

"Yeah...You know I remember once when I was younger, and my Mom took me to the emergency room after another fight that I got in the way of. They kept me in overnight because they had to reset a fracture in my arm under aesthetic" Sara said quietly, but not with the usual sadness inflicted in her tone as she would normally have when she talked of her past.

Hearing a hint of amusement in her voice Gil frowned, not understanding where exactly she was going with the conversation "Uh huh" he mumbled into her hair for her to continue.

"Well do you remember years ago, if you were in hospital and going into surgery they would give you the standard gown and a pair of paper like panties to wear?" she asked tilting her head up to look at him.

Frowning a little Gil said "Yes, but I never wore them personally".

Chuckling a little Sara looked back down at the funny looking booties again as she spoke "Promise you tell anyone" she said wriggling a little to get comfy.

"Promise, always" he said urging her to go on.

"Well, you also have to remember I was only about seven years old at the time, never had surgery before. They brought the gown and panties in for me to change into which I did while Mom went to sign some papers" pausing a little as the grin grew on her face that Gil couldn't see "When Mom and the nurse came back in they both looked at me and erupted into laughter" she said now looking up at her husband for his reaction when she told him the rest.

"I only put the panties on my head thinking they were to keep my hair out of the way, not really knowing what they were actually meant for" Sara said grinning up at Gil.

Gil let out a short laugh and a snort at the tale, he couldn't really imagine a young intelligent Sara Sidle making such a mistake, but there again, he imagine that she would have been somewhat still traumatized by receiving the injury off her father.

"You, never. Sara Sidle with panties on her head" he teased still chuckling, hoping her thoughts wouldn't deviate too much into her past when she needed to be relaxed right now.

"You promised not to tell, remember" she said chuckling with him, as she felt Buggy push a foot under her ribs yet again "Ow" she said trying to push the offending limb away.

Startled and worried at the sudden interruption, Gil asked quickly "Pain?" placing his palm on her cheek.

"No" she answered quickly "Just very uncomfortable. He's got his foot up under my ribs again, and he's kicking with the other" she said shifting in the bed hoping the baby would move with the new position.

"He's impatient, and wants to meet us" Gil commented as a degree of relief washed over him.

"Yeah well, I'm not gonna miss having my insides pummelled, that's for sure. This kid has quite some strength when he wants to use it" she commented as she settled again.

Just about to answer his wife after rubbing her bulging tummy hoping to calm his son, the door open and a gurney was pushed in with a nurse, an orderly and a young man in scrubs behind it.

"Were ready for you now Mrs Gissom. I'm Matt Holland and I'm going to be the anaesthetist who's going to be administering your epidural today" the young man said coming to shake the couple hands.

Fifteen minutes later Grissom with face mask loosely in place sat on a high stool at Sara's head, as he crouched over close to her and held one of her hands next to his cheek "You okay?" he asked her again.

Sara was laid on the bed with a slim pillow beneath her head, a small screen had been erected just under her breasts to hide the actual surgery that would take place. The epidural had been administered into her spinal column, to which Gil had assisted in keeping her absolutely still uttering sentiments to her quietly, not once glancing at what they were doing to his wife.

A butterfly clip and drip had been inserted into her free hand, electrodes stuck to her chest and a blood pressure cuff added to monitor her throughout the procedure.

Dr Brotheridge, Dr Reynolds, the nurse, the paediatrician, and Matt positioned behind her head all went about their preparation routine talking among themselves, leaving the couple to themselves while the numbing in Sara's lower half of her body took effect.

"Yeah, just a little nervous, anxious, excited and eager to get this over with" she said slowly, the pre med had really kicked in and relaxed her now, making her look almost sleepy.

Gil smiled underneath his mask, he loved seeing her in this relaxed and sleepy state, he leaned in to kiss her then remembered the mask, pulling back to his former position "Me too" he said quietly, then whispered lovingly for only her to hear "I love you Sara".

"Love you" she breathed out, then let a long relaxed sigh out.

The sounds of the OR seemed to come back into focus for both Gil and Sara as they were interrupted. The different tones of several small bleeps, the slight occasional hiss of air, the metallic sounds of medical equipment being moved around, and the low hum of the overhead bright lights.

"Okay Sara, can you feel this?" Dr Brotheridge asked her, as she and Gil looked up and around the room to see everyone ready to begin.

"No" Sara said frowning a little.

"Or this?" Dr Brotheridge asked again making sure his patient was fully numbed on the lower half of her body.

"Urm, no" she replied again, looking up at Gil who just smiled under the mask hoping his eyes would convey he was happy, nervous and anxious, but eager to get on with things.

"Good. Right Sara your not going to feel any pain, but you will feel some odd sensations, some tugging, and as one patient has described it before. As if we are washing up in your tummy" he commented with a chuckle.

"Okay. Are you both ready to say hello to your son?" Dr Reynolds asked over the top of the screen to the couple.

"Yes" both Gil and Sara answered together looking into each others eyes deeply conveying love and reassurance to each other.

"Right. Shortly baby Grissom will be making his entrance, and no doubt lodging his noisy complaint to the world at being so abruptly disturbed" Dr Brotheridge said chuckling, he loved bringing new life into the world, it was why he decided on obstetrics.

The three got to work on Sara immediately as he finished speaking.

Sara felt an odd sensation that she thought to be most likely the scalpel cutting in to her, she could just about see the heads of the two doctors and the nurse working on her, as she glanced at them, then back to her husband.

"So, I'm not allowed to tell all the guys what you told me before then" Gil commented teasingly to try and distract her from what was going on beyond the screen.

She felt tugging on her tummy, from two different directions, her hand tightened in Gil's as her eyes widened a little at the feeling "Urmmmmmm...Ummm...No you better not" she said trying to focus on the slight worry, but happiness in his eyes.

"Not even a hint?" he asked feeling her grip on his hand become tighter.

The comment that Dr Brotheridge had made about washing up in her tummy, came to mind at the new uncomfortable and freaky sensations she was feeling at present, distracted by them she quickly turned her head and tilted it up to see Matt behind her.

"You okay there Mrs Grissom" Matt asked leaning in so she could see him better.

Sara nodded worriedly at him, then returned her gaze to Gil, as she tightened her grip on his hand even more, and her eyes filled a little with moisture.

Seeing her worry, with his free hand Gil threaded it through her hair caressing her cheek on its journey "Hey it's okay, it's nearly over sweetheart, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere okay" he said hoping to help calm her, but seeing her a little distressed, made him have to swallow rapidly to hold down his own tears that were threatening.

"Five more minutes Sara" Dr Reynolds said looking over the screen quickly to observe his patients state, before returning to his task.

The horrible washing up sensation increased, along with some tugging and feelings of pressure at her groin as the three working mumbled between themselves.

"So that's a yes?" Gil asked Sara trying again to distract her.

"What" she said distractedly as she felt more tugging, and her eyes flitted over towards the screen, then back to her husband.

"Yes, so I can give the guys hints and clues to what you told me" Gil said wincing under the mask as her hand tightened even more in his, he was sure the blood supply to his fingers was being halted by her iron grip, numbness was also taking route in his hand as he tried to wiggle his fingers momentarily.

Now focussed on Gil again Sara grinned weakly before speaking "Oh, don't think you can catch me out unaware like this now Gilbert" she teased back, as she felt the most uncomfortable emptying, slipping, stomach churning sensation she had ever felt in her whole life.

Her head tilted to the side, eyes scrunched tightly shut, her face wincing as she held her breath.

Seeing the strong sudden reaction in his wife Gil panicked, and looked over towards the two doctors and nurse for a reason why, just as a muffled and choked angry cry filled the room.

Momentarily stunned at the noise, Gil blinked rapidly trying to take in the last few moments audio and visual information, before a huge smile grew on his face under the mask and he looked back towards Sara, who had let out her held breath harshly, turned back towards him and was now smiling widely with tears rolling down her cheeks.

His own eyes began to fill, as he pulled the mask free of his face, under his chin and leaned in to kiss Sara, as he felt her release his sure to be bruised hand, so she could put her arms around him.

Baby Grissom's choked and muffled cries continued, as a sucking sound interrupted it briefly, before the cry sounded a lot clearer and more defined.

Giving the hand a quick shake to get the circulation going again, he put both arms around her shoulders embracing her the best he could with all the wires and stuff around her.

Pulling back from the kiss to gaze at each other lovingly, Gil's own tears broke free and trickled down his cheeks.

"Do you want to cut the cord Dad?" Dr Brotheridge asked as he watched over the screen at the couple struggling with their emotions, nothing that he hadn't witnessed many times before.

The doctors words filtered into his highly emotion filled mind, and seeing Sara nod to him, he released her to stand up. Hesitantly he looked at both doctors not sure if he really wanted an image of his wife's abdomen wide open and bleeding put into his head for the rest of his life.

Guessing Gil's hesitancy Dr Reynolds spoke "It's okay we've covered the incision as best we could for now".

With a slight nod Gil stepped around the screen and his eyes immediately locked on to the slightly bloody, wriggling, squirming body of their baby. Their son who was making it known he was pissed beyond words.

Instinctively Gil moved until his legs rested against the side of the bed, one hand automatically moved to the baby's face caressing the side of it as he spoke and crouched close "Hey, hey, come on its not that bad little man. Shhhhhhh...Come on. Hey, hey there, Shhhhhh, your Mommy wants to meet you Buggy" he said soothingly in a choked voice as his emotions overwhelmed him at meeting his son for the first time.

The cries lessened to whimpers, with the odd snuffle as the baby seemed to calm some, Gil then keeping his hand on his son's head, looked up at Dr Reynold who was holding out some surgical scissors to him.

"Cut between the two pegs, then we can get him checked out, wrapped and weighed before handing him over to you and Sara. Okay" Dr Brotheridge said looking into Gil's awed and wet face.

Nervously Gil accepted the scissors and carried out the directions quickly, wincing at the sound and feel of it as he did, before brushing his hand over the baby's head again and standing up looking down at him with awe and wonderment.

Dr Brotheridge leaned in and picked baby Grissom up, quickly stepped around the screen and placed him on Sara's chest gently "Just a minute or two to say hello to Mom, then we'll get him sorted out" he said stepping back and making room for Gil beside his wife.

Crouching down to Sara as she stared at the baby, tears rolling down her face as she smiled lovingly at their son and grasped a hold of one of the small flailing limbs in her fingers, Gil spoke "He's beautiful Sara. I'm so proud of you honey" he choked out, his voice breaking as he gently grasped the other tiny hand in his.

Gil kissed Sara's temple, then whispered "God I love you Sara" as more tears erupted from his eyes, feeling totally overwhelmed by the beautiful intimate moment, until a hand touched his shoulder.

"Can I just take him for a short while to get him checked and sorted out?" The nurse asked gently, to which Gil released his son, then stood up, and back creating some room for the nurse.

During the last five minutes the two doctors had made quick work of removing the placenta, and were preparing to repair the incision, without Sara really being aware of the fact as she cradled her son as best she could.

In under an hour later, the baby had been taken care off, Sara too, as Gil soothed and comforted her through it. They were now back in hospital room as Sara slept soundly on her back with the blankets up close to her chin, the shivers had set in on leaving the OR ,so the nursed had made sure she had extra warmth, as she explained that it was probably the effects of the epidural making her shiver.

Gil sat in the bedside chair cradling his son in his arms gazing down at him tenderly, not once had he felt awkward handling his tiny son since the birth, to him it came surprisingly natural, and instinctual to want to hold him, to be close, protecting him from anything that could or would harm him.

Hearing his stomach grumble loudly, and afraid he would wake either Sara or the baby with the sound, he stood carefully and put the tiny miracle of life in his hospital bassinet, covering him securely, before pressing a kiss to his son's head.

He gave Sara a light peck to her hair to check on her before deciding to go in search of a hot drink and some nourishment.

Slipping quietly out of the room, then walking down the corridor to the waiting room, as he pushed the door open and stepped in he was assaulted with "Gil", "Boss, how's Sara?" and "Hey Griss, everything okay man?" from his friends and family.

Jim, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Doc Robbins, his wife, David Phillips, Jackie, Mandy, Archie and David Hodges all sat upright, fixing their eyes on him in his hospital scrubs, mask long forgotten and hanging from his neck half untied, Thank fully he had removed the booties after exiting the OR and managed to wipe his face with a cloth to remove the dried tear tracks.

Looking over at them all eagerly waiting on news of his wife and son, he couldn't help but think how complete his life had become, this very thought along with the news he was about to share freely and enthusiastically, made a huge toothy smile grace his features before speaking.

"My wife is fine, exhausted, but comfortable and resting right now" he said happily walking further into the room towards the drinks vending machine, to which Warrick quickly took over and got his boss a drink of coffee.

"My son was born at one forty five pm, weighing seven pounds four ounces, twenty centimetres long and with a very healthy set of lungs on him" Gil said proudly as he accepted the cup and then took a sip "He's also sleeping like his Mother after making his entrance known to everyone" he added with a chuckle.

"Sounds like Sara's temperament" Catherine commented on her own chuckle, as she stood and congratulated Gil with a quick hug before stepping back and letting the others in.

"Congratulations buddy. Now the real fun starts, and by the sound of it your going to have your hands full with not only Sara, but little Grissom too" Jim said giving his friend and surrogate son in law a manly hug.

Everyone gave their back slaps, hugs and words of congratulations over the next ten minutes until Greg piped up "So does the little Grissom man have a name then?".

Shaking his head in amusement Gil chuckled not at all surprised that it would be his youngest CSI asking the question that no one had bothered asking until now.

"Sara and I have agreed that she will make that announcement when she awakes and you can visit her and our son" Gil said seeing the disappointment in their faces, and hearing groans "Come on guys it's only fair, I've made this announcement to you while she's not here and resting, so let her have the pleasure of doing it please" he said throwing the empty cup in the trash.

Echoes of 'okay' sounded around the room as Jim and Catherine approached him as he stepped towards the door to leave "Quick word outside Gil" Jim said not really wanting to spoil his friends euphoria of the birth, but needing to let him know of the situation in full from earlier.

_**A/N**__ I hope you all liked the chapter today. I am not sure if hospital still use paper panties, or if hospitals in other countries do, but in the UK they used to. The incident with the paper under garment is actually a true event that happen some years ago with my husband, and I got to say I roared with laughter when it happened, and just thought to include it to start the chapter on a funny note to do with Grissom's attire._

_**A/N 2**__ – Okay originally I started giving letter clues for the baby's name near the beginning of the story, but because of lack of many guesses I gave up. So I have decided to ask you all for suggestions, but the suggestions for names have to have some kind of meaning or relevance to Grissom and Sara in some way. I look forward to reading your suggestions and will be including the meaning/relevance in the story along with a shout out to whoever makes the one I choose. Have a good weekend every one! More Monday._


	169. Chapter 169

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**__Thanks to everyone who left a review for the last chapter, and to those of you who are still following the story. I really do appreciate them. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 169 Guys we'd like you to meet...**

Outside in the corridor Gil leaned up against the wall and rubbed both his hands briskly over his tired face "So do I still have a job at the lab then?" he asked without preamble.

"Yes you do Gil, as far as everyone is concerned they never saw anything untoward happen. The report says the the interview was suspended because Thompson started kicking off before we even had chance to set the tape recorder going. You were called away on an emergency to the hospital, so the interview was carried out later with Warrick and Catherine. Okay" Jim said watching his friends expression.

"Jim..." Gil paused and let out a long sigh "I'm grateful, really I am, but I cant let you guys do this for me. It's not right, you all putting your jobs on the line" he said touched by the offer of his co-workers.

"It's already done Gil, the paperworks been written up and submitted. Thompson kicked off as expected, but he soon realized that with no witnesses it was futile to keep going on about it" Catherine added, letting him know they wouldn't back down with their support.

Gil shook his head slightly, he wasn't comfortable with people covering for him when he had prided himself over his career on always being law abiding and honest.

"Come on buddy you've always had our backs and smoothed things out for all of us in the past" Jim said looking to Catherine to help him.

"More than on a few occasions with me Gil. I should have been fired more than once for some of the shit I pulled over the years. Just this once let us have your back Gil" Catherine said sincerely.

"You have a family to take into consideration now buddy, so loosing your job at the moment isn't a good option right now" Jim added, hoping his last words would make him see reason.

Glancing quickly first at Jim then at Catherine, Gil pushed himself off the wall "Okay, but I'm not comfortable with it, but thanks anyway. And to be honest the lab is not high on my list of priorities lately" he said cryptically, before running a hand through his hair "How did the interview go, did you wrap the case up?" he said remembering he still didn't know the outcome of the interview or case.

Catherine chuckled "Oh yeah, once we started showing him the evidence we had and told him we didn't need a confession he sang like a little bird implicating his brother..." she said but being interrupted by Jim.

"Turns out it was John that snatched the kids for his brother, took them back to Matthew's home and kept an eye on them while Matthew carried on with his little charade of a life going to work. The guy thought he could recreate his family by taking children that resembled his dead kids, he was on the look out for a woman that was similar to his dead wife too, dating possible candidates" Jim said as Catherine took over the narrative.

"John put his hands up to killing Cody Fuller, saying that the brat wouldn't keep his smart mouth closed, always whining, so he shut him up" Catherine said seeing Gil wince slightly at her words "The other three were killed by Matthew when he lost his temper and realized that they weren't going to play along with his sick little plan. John disposed of the bodies for him in loyalty and protection to his brother after loosing his whole family".

"We've got both of them in custody right now, so all that needs doing now is the interview with Matthew Thompson, but we have enough without it to present a solid case to the DA" Jim said seeing Gil nod.

"Good, I'm glad this case is over with. just make sure everything that we have on them is gathered together and presented as a whole, I don't want any smart ass lawyer getting them off on something we missed. Okay" Gil said, and at that moment he heard the sort cry of a baby in one of the hospital rooms and glanced down the corridor distracted.

Seeing his distraction and smiling happily Catherine spoke "Go see your wife and son Gil. I'll get back to the lab and bring in Lindsey, CJ and Andy to the hospital in the morning for you" she said patting his arm.

"Yeah go have some family time buddy, we'll hang around in the waiting room until Sara's up for a visit" Jim added seeing his friends eagerness to leave them.

Gil turned to look at them a little sheepishly, at them seeing his reluctance to stand chatting to them "Who's working the lab?" he suddenly asked frowning, if most of his team was here, who would be covering for them he thought.

"It's a quiet night in Vegas Gil, no new cases have come in, and Judy knows she can page one of us if needed" Catherine said grinning "Now go, and give that little man a kiss from his Aunt Catherine for me" she added.

The huge smile reappeared on Gil's face from a little earlier "Okay, see you all in a while" he said walking off towards Sara's room, then he turned back around to see Jim going back into the waiting room, and Catherine walking off down the corridor "Cath, do me a favour, can you grab me some cloths from home please" he called to her.

"Yeah no problem" she said over her shoulder, as she strode off.

An hour and a half later Sara had woken, nursed their son while Gil held them both in his embrace watching on with tenderness as he caressed her hair and whispered words of love to them both.

Gil was given the honour of burping for the first time, he did it like any other natural father would do with ease, enjoyment and happiness, even chuckling when he realized his son not only had a good set of lungs on, him but could put the loudest belchers to shame too, but the warm wet sensation he felt over his shoulder soon had him stopping and wincing.

A rather comical second attempt at securing a diaper on his son after being sprayed expertly all up the front of his scrubs top, Gil passed the baby back to a laughing Sara so he could at least strip off the top and go have a quick wash before putting his under shirt from earlier back on.

Coming out of the bathroom Gil noticed one of the nurses finishing up observations on Sara, his son was back in the bassinet awake and moving his arms around "You up for visitors honey? The team is waiting down the corridor to meet our new addition, and see you" Gil asked as he approached the bassinet and picked up the baby gently "Hey your awake little man" he said cradling him in the crook of his arm so her could fully see his face "You ready to meet your crazy dysfunctional family son" he said softly chuckling at the deep frown lines marking the baby's for head, together with the crossed eyes.

"Yes, I'm not so tired now I've had a nap, and the pain meds are working now the numbing is wearing off" Sara said looking over at the father son interaction taking place near the window "What's so funny?" she asked hearing the chuckle.

"Would you like me to send them in?" the nurse asked smiling softly at Dad and baby.

"Please" Sara said not taking her eyes of her husband and son as he approached the bed and settled sat next to her bringing one arm around her shoulder so she could see what her saw.

Sara chuckled briefly, then concern washed over her "Are his eyes supposed to do that, there's nothing wrong with them is there?" she said seeing baby's eyes cross then uncross as he frowned and made faces smacking his lips.

Gil quickly turned to her kissing her temple before looking back at their son again "It's okay honey, he's just trying to focus his eyes on us, it's natural for him to do it. I read it in one of the books of what to expect in the first year of his development" he said reassuringly.

Grasping hold of one of the baby's hands and letting him grip her index finger she spoke in soft tones "Hey there little one, your gonna be the star of the show, you know that. With all those aunties and uncles wanting to hold you, spoil you and love you just like we do" she said seeing tiny eyelids droop.

"Yeah me too, I don't like all the fuss either son" Gil said in a soft tone as the door opened to the room.

"Where the little Grissom?" Nick said strolling in first.

Followed by "I get first dibs seeing as he's almost my grandson" Jim said stepping in front of Nick.

"Mini Grissom I hope your ready for us crazy bunch" Greg chirped in behind Jim.

"Second dibs" Warrick said chuckling that he had beaten the others.

"Hey Cookie you look good sweetheart" Jim said stepping up to the bed and gently embracing her as Gil stood up from his position still cradling the baby expertly "You okay, they giving you meds for the pain?" he said in a fatherly concerned tone.

"Yeah' I'm a little sore and uncomfortable but the meds are helping" Sara said wincing as she shuffled up to a more upright sitting position.

Doc Robbins winced with her, he knew she must be in a lot of pain and discomfort especially if she was nursing, the pain meds were not that good for nursing mothers because of the effect it could have on the baby.

By now Warrick, Nick, Greg and Rachel, Doc's wife were all standing round Gil cooing at the baby and mumbling.

Doc Robbins helped Sara get comfortable adjusting her pillows gently, before giving her a quick peck on the cheek "Congratulations Sara. Remember to take it easy for a few weeks when you get out, okay" he said not helping his paternal and medical side coming out.

"Make way you lot for Grandpa Jim" Jim said going over to Gil for the baby.

Handing his son over to a clearly happy and grinning Jim he placed him in the crook of his friends arm, shaking his head in amusement as Jim gently eased down into the comfy chair in the room.

"So little geek fella, what we going to be calling you then?" Jim said smiling at the baby then looking up at the couple now sat on the bed together.

"Your show dear" Gil said looking at his wife grinning.

Sara grinned too "Guys I would like you all to meet William Ethan Grissom" she said proudly as she watched smiles grow on their faces "Not Bill, Billy, Will or Willy. Just 'William' please, no shortening it" she said seeing three particular smiles drop from Nick, Warrick and Greg's faces.

"William Ethan Grissom...I like it, and I think it suits him. It has a somewhat respectable ring to it" Jim commented "Hey there William, I'm Grandpa Jim, nice to meet you young fella" Jim said looking down at his grandson and using his free hand to gently shake hands with the baby comically.

"So, spill you two. I take it that William is most likely in reference to your good buddy Shakespeare" Greg said looking at his boss and friend.

Did you choose that Gil?" Rachel asked as she stood next to the chair next to Jim.

Gil chuckled "Actually that was Sara's choice, but we both like the name and agreed on it" he said putting his arm around Sara's shoulder and pulling her into his side.

"So where did Ethan come from then?" asked Warrick curiously.

Sara beamed her wide smile before speaking "We found Ethan in a book of names, Gil liked it because of it's meaning and that it reminded him of me" she said seeing a few frowns at the incomplete explanation.

"Ethan means 'Strong one'. I chose it because he has already proved his strength by holding on and surviving Sara's precarious pregnancy. Also it reminds me very much of his mother, Sara, who herself is a very strong person mentally and emotionally" Gil said with such love and sincerity in his words, but at the same time not giving away any of the secrets to his wife's struggle to overcome her traumatic childhood.

"Good name, and a very good reason for the choice too" Jim said looking at both of them with a subtle nod at the whole meaning behind his friends choice.

The visit went on for over an hour as each person took their turn holding the new addition to their lives,William was slowly introduced to the people who were all part of the Las Vegas law enforcement and crime investigation process, those who would now love, honour, cherish and nurture him, to secure a bright and wonderful future for him.

_**A/N**__ I hope you all liked the chapter and the name I chose for 'Baby Grissom' and the reason's why. There will be one more chapter where CJ, Andy, Catherine and Lindsey get to meet William Ethan Grissom. Then I intend to write an epilogue that will include some of the unanswered questions you may still have about the story. The epilogue is not guaranteed to be posted on Friday however, as I would like to spend more time writing it to make sure it is how I wish to conclude the story, so I will aim for sometime next week._

Please take the time to leave a review for the chapter today, they are always very much welcomed and appreciated always.


	170. Chapter 170

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**__Thanks to everyone who left a review for the last chapter, and to those of you who are still following the story. I really do appreciate them. Sorry for not acknowledging anyone with the name guesses in the last chapter, there was a problem with alerts and review e-mails that are usually sent by until after I wrote the chapter. Thanks to all of you that made a suggestion, and well done to __**GSRlurv92**__ for suggesting William although I had chosen it as I wrote the chapter. This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 170 Hi Buggy**

All through the night Gil kept a half asleep watch over his wife an son as he dozed on the bed next to Sara, the bassinet close by next to the bed so he could reach William easily to either sooth him back to sleep, or pick him up to help place him at Sara's breast to nurse.

He'd recovered Sara gently after feeds as she fell back into restful sleep, then he'd burped and changed William before rocking him back to sleep and getting back onto the bed, mindful not to knock his wife in the process because of her healing surgical wound.

A nurse had only been in once to administer more pain meds and to check on mother and baby, but seeing they were both being well cared by Gil she left them in piece to try to rest.

Managing to catch a few broken hours of sleep, Gil was awoken by soft whimpers as William woke once more wriggling about kicking off his blanket.

Opening his eyes and seeing that Sara was still in a deep sleep, he rubbed his eyes quickly to focus fully, before easing up off the bed carefully turning to his son fully awake and kicking "Good morning William" Gil said grinning down at the baby as he seemed to slow his movements at the words spoked quietly"What can I do for you this fine morning little man? Hungry? Diaper? Or just a cuddle with Mommy or Daddy?" he said stroking the baby's cheek tenderly before picking him up, then going to sit in the comfy chair with him.

Letting out another whimper and half cry William wriggled around in his position on Gil's upper chest and shoulder, his head bumping against his Dad's cheek.

"Hey, hey, Shhhhhhhh. What's up? Don't like it up here?" Gil whispered close to William's ear, as he repositioned him on to his thighs facing him so they could see each other clearly.

A tiny fist made it's way into Williams mouth eagerly to suck on noisily as his whimpering ceased and he focused on Gil.

Fully opening the blanket that had been wrapped around his son, so he could take a better look and give him some freedom of movement, Gil grasped two tiny feet in his hands caressing the soles with his thumb as he spoke in quiet tones, so as not to wake Sara "Is that better? You wanted to be able to see who was talking to you didn't you".

Seeing William release suckling his fist fiercely and stare at him intently, Gil carried on talking seeing that the baby seemed to have settled and was enjoying his new position and the caress of his thumbs "Your such a beautiful and handsome little man, do you know that?" Gil released one foot to caress the fine tight curly hair upon his head, as the free foot now kicked against Dads tummy.

"You look like you have Daddy's hair, It's going to be a real pain when you get older and out of control, but you'll deal with it I'm sure" he said letting a small curl pass through his fingers, before they trailed to Williams eye brows "You have your Mommy's beautifully shaped eyes, but it will be a few weeks before we know which colour their going to be".

One single soft and gently finger touched Williams tip of his nose "Mommy's cute little nose too" he continued, then a small chuckle erupted from Gil as he saw the baby's lips form a very familiar and adoring looking, exaggerated pout "Oh, and I see you have the heart melting Sidle pout down to a perfection already" he whispered grinning "Your gonna get me in to trouble with that in the future, I can just see it" he chuckled again, as his fingers caressed the baby's cheek.

William was mesmerized as he stared intently at his father with the familiar soothing voice, he pushed his foot against Daddy's tummy loving the feel of the soft pliable surface there.

A single digit of a large finger stroked gently over the tiny 'Grissom' cleft in William's chin "Some women love these you know son, your Mommy loves mine. She tells me that it's a sign of individuality, uniqueness, and of course she thinks it's adorable and sexy too" Gil said with another chuckle as he saw William frown deeply.

"And if you get my blue eyes your in real trouble with the ladies in future. Mommy tells me that's one of my best features that hooked her at the beginning. That and my intellect" he added, seeing William's fist go back to his mouth and begin suckling earnestly on it.

Wrapping William back up gently seeing he was about to make a fuss, Gil continued to speak softly "You know something...You, me. Your sister CJ and big brother Andy are so lucky to have your Mommy loving us all, being there for us, caring, reassuring and supporting us all the time" he let out a long contented sigh as he brought the baby up to his shoulder once more "I hope you find someone special like her one day" he said standing ready to wake Sara for William to nurse again.

Turning to look at his wife in bed he saw beautiful clear brown eyes and the wide Sara smile looking back at him "I think he's ready for a feed" Gil said flushing slightly, not knowing how much of his little speech had been heard by her.

Chuckling as she eased herself up into a sitting position Sara spoke amusedly "Giving our day old son some future advice on women Gilbert?" she asked teasingly as she undid her PJ top ready.

"Oh you know,...Just the usual man to man stuff. But I'm sure Andy, Greg, Nick, and Warrick will be more suited to giving him advice in that department than me don't you think" Gil said with a smirk as he positioned William at her milk filled breast, then gently pinched the nipple to make it easier for their son to latch on, as naturally as if he had been doing it for years.

William began to suck hard and greedily, wriggling his head a little to make sure he had a firm grip on his food source.

Chuckling Sara replied "I don't know your quite the romantic when you want to be, and I love you for it, don't ever stop"

"I wont, ever" Gil leaned down to kiss Sara good morning before pulling back, then positioning himself on the bed beside his wife and son, sharing the natural and beautiful moment "Thank you for giving me William honey, I am so proud of you and I love you so very much" he whispered to her before kissing her temple and giving her a gentle hug with his arm around her shoulder.

Gil was just finishing up successfully changing a sleepy William's diaper on the bed while Sara drank the cup of tea a nurse had brought in for her when the hospital room door burst open.

"Where is he?" CJ said only seeing her Mom sat up in the bed and her Dad's back to her blocking the view of the baby.

Wrapping the blanket back around William to swaddle him, Gil picked him up and turned around to now see Catherine, CJ, Andy and Lindsey stood just inside the room.

They all crowded round Gil immediately

"Awwwwwww he's so tiny" CJ said lovingly as she stroked his cheek gently.

"Ahhhhhh look he's got your cleft chin Gil" Catherine added.

"OMG he's beautiful, he looks like you both. Awwww" Lindsey cooed awed by the tiny baby.

"looks like any other baby to me. Cute though, just like me" Andy voiced as he turned away from them to go over to his Mom to hug her "/Hi Mom, we missed you. Are you okay/" he said pulling back ans smiling at her.

Brushing her hand through Andy's wild curls Sara smiled too /Yeah I'm fine and I miss you both too, I'll be home soon. You need another haircut/ she signed absently gazing at him tenderly.

"Can I hold him?" CJ asked her Dad.

"Go sit in the chair then and grab a pillow to put on your lap" Gil instructed his daughter.

"Hi Sara. You look well considering you just gave birth" Catherine said giving her friend a gentle friendly hug and smiling.

"Thank you Catherine and for bringing the kids and helping us out all the time" Sara replied sincerely.

"Don't mention it, any time you know me. So Jim tells me you've called him William Ethan" Catherine said now watching CJ hold William with Gil hovering close by crouched down to the side.

"Yeah we like it" Sara said taking in the scene too, then letting Andy snuggle up to her for his usual 'Mom and Andy time'.

"I like it, sounds just right for him. He's gonna break some hearts when he gets older you know, he's a handsome little guy now" Catherine said stepping up to get a better look at the baby.

"Hey Buggy, remember me talking to you. Well I am your big sister CJ, and I'm gonna love you so much, don't forget okay" CJ said to a sleeping and obliviously contented William.

"Why is he not awake, I want him to see me" CJ said a little disappointed looking up at her Mom for the first time, then smiling sheepishly as she realized she'd not even said hi to her Mom.

"Hi Mom" she added before looking back at William.

"/Hi sweetheart/" Sara said chuckling at seeing her mistake of forgetting to greet her.

"/He's just been fed honey, and he was awake for a while before that, so I guess he just wants a rest now. It's hard work being a baby getting used to a whole new environment, sounds, sights, smells, tastes and touches, they're all new to him/" Gil explained seeing that Andy was also watching his hand movements as he signed.

"Will he wake up again soon?" she asked as Catherine leaned down for William asking silently if she could hold him now.

Nodding and letting her Aunt Catherine take him, CJ stood up and went over to Sara to finally hug her, before releasing and sitting on the bed.

"Maybe later, after he gets hungry again" Gil said watching Catherine take the chair now snuggling William and looking down lovingly at him.

Standing up and pulling the standard plastic hospital chair over to the bed near Sara's head Gil asked "/So what have you all been up to the last day?/".

The visit went on for a couple of hours, then seeing that Sara was getting tired, and a huge yawn from Gil, Catherine took the kids to her place to give Mom and Dad time to catch up on some sleep.

"Gil you should go home and get some sleep in our bed, you look exhausted honey" Sara said covering her own yawn with her hands.

Getting back onto the bed and pulling the bassinet closer to them, Gil put his arms around his wife "I'd much rather sleep here with you for now. I'll go pick up the kids and go home for a few hours later to shower and eat. I promise" Gil said snuggling down into the bed with Sara.

Letting out a tired but contented sigh as she cuddled into Gil's chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck she mumbled "Okay, wake me before you go" then drifted off to sleep.

"Love you honey" Gil whispered kissing her head before he too followed her into the land of sleep and dreams.

_**A/N **That is the last chapter, but there will be as stated before an epilogue added next week, concluding and wrapping up anything that is left of the story. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it half as much as I have writing it. I will be going back over the whole of the story in the coming months and making some readjustments and correcting any mistakes I made, so don't be surprised to see it reposted again. More next week!_

Please leave a review for the chapter or the story as a whole, I really would like to hear your comments as an important learning tool for a writer, and I appreciate you taking the time to do so.


	171. Chapter 171

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**__Thank you to everyone who left a review for the last chapter, and to those of you who have followed the whole story and are still reading it. I really do appreciate the reviews, kind words and support you have all offered me, it really is humbling. __**Warning this chapter contains requested smut! **__This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 171 The go ahead**

"Thank you very much for all you've done for us over the months" Sara said standing from her seat in front of the Doctors desk with a warm smile.

"Yes, thank you for helping us to bring this precious little bundle into the world" Gil said as he craned his neck a little to glance at William who was fast asleep against his shoulder, his hand gently resting on the baby's back.

"It's always my pleasure to aid in the birth of a new life, and a wonderful life I can see ahead of him too" She said standing with a smile, sure and confident that William Ethan Grissom was one lucky little boy to have parents like the ones before her.

Gil gingerly stood up whilst keeping William tucked into his neck on his shoulder being careful not to disturb him.

Dr Freyer led them to her consulting room door opening it for them "Don't forget to keep up your pelvic floor exercises daily, Sara, you'll be thankful that you did" she said with a smirk, remembering how only ten minutes previously, both Gil and Sara had blushed when she had brought up the subject of re-establishing sexual intercourse now that Sara was almost fully healed and had past her post natal exam with flying colours.

Neither Gil or Sara met her gaze as she made the comment, both had been fully aware of the need for Sara to exercise her pelvic floor muscles after reading the information in books and on the net.

Gil cleared his throat gently blushing at the recent memory of being embarrassed at trying to subtlety ask if Sara and he could resume normal relations, as he had put it, in the bedroom "Goodbye" he said with an awkward smile as he more or less rushed from the room throwing a quick "I'll get William settled in his car seat honey" over his shoulder.

Sara couldn't help but chuckle knowing full well he was still a little embarrassed, she was too but not nearly as much as him posing the enquiry "He's due another feed very shortly" she offered in her husbands defence seeing the smirk on the doctors face.

"Okay Sara. Take care of yourselves, and I'll see you if, and when you decide to give William a sibling in the future" Dr Freyer said stepping forward to give Sara a light hug, then releasing her.

Half an hour later Sara was nursing William sat in the rocking chair of the nursery, Gil had gone downstairs to do some chores, so was his excuse, when in reality Sara knew what was making him a little nervous and fidgety, his smirk on the drive home was a dead give away.

Dr Freyer had given them the green light to resume full penetrative sex, and with it being so many long months since they had been able to make love completely, even fully consummate their marriage, Gil's libido was getting the better of him now.

He'd even given up the opportunity to sit with Sara and William as the baby nursed, one of his favourite new past times of the day, but the touches in the car ride home, his constant shifting in the drivers seat, his heated glances at her, told her what his big major problem was.

Smirking to herself at his antic's in the car, then the way he quickly, but awkwardly made his excuses so she could go ahead and feed William, then get him settled for a nap, the baby finished suckling signalling finishing, so she lifted him gently to burp him.

Meanwhile downstairs Gil had rushed off to his office hoping to find something to take his mind of the thought of finally being able to reconnect fully with Sara, to consummate their marriage after all this time, but to no avail.

He'd sat and switched on the computer to sort through his endless e-mail messages, but even before he had chance to read the very first one his mind drifted to dangerous territory, _Sara's naked long lean body sprawled wanton and waiting for him on their huge comfortable bed, as she pleads with him to touch her everywhere, all her intimate places that were his, and his only._

Shifting it the leather office chair as his erection pressed uncomfortably against the denim crotch of his jeans, he desperately tried to regain control of his lustful thoughts for his wife.

_Come on Gil get a hold of yourself, your acting like a teen for crying out loud man! _His mind screamed at him as he once more tried to focus on the numerous e-mail job offers and invites to lecture at conferences sitting in his mailbox waiting for replies.

Quickly managing to scan the e-mail and seeing that it was just an advertisement for an entomologist old boys get together, where insects, drink and gossip were on the schedule, he deleted it, _better things to do with my time now guys, Baby, kids and an intelligent, beautiful...Oh so Sexy and wanton willing wife. Here we go again!_

_Ummmmmmmm...I wonder if she would let me tie her wrists to the bed, maybe a blindfold too, cos if I know her, we're both not going to be lasting very long for this one. _

_We've both waited so long now, I want her, and she wants me. I want her to...No, I need her to let me touch her all over, caress everywhere, kiss all those intimate arousal areas she has that make her vocal, worship her body from tip to toe. _

Unconsciously his hand moved to his groin to briskly, but firmly rub the thick ridge that was straining against his trousers, hoping to relieve some of the building pressure.

_Shower first. No, too quick and too uncomfortable...Ummmmmmmm...Long sensual Soak in the tub together might work as a wonderful prelude to the main event, _He thought as his hand moved to rub harder along his growing erection without any concious command from his brain.

_Slowly wash all of her soft supple ivory skin, her long curly silk like hair, that inviting long slender neck, her firm shoulders, down the expanse of her beautiful back, around her ribcage to those wonderful fuller, but pert breasts and erect nipples, _His mind wandered imagining each and every step he would take in the tub with her.

Hanks low bark whilst he slept on the floor near his feet brought him out of his musings, and he realized immediately that he had not only been rubbing his now throbbing erection, but had been gyrating his hips in time with his hand movement.

Feeling all worked up and appalled at his lack of self control, the very thought that being so lost in his erotic musings he had been totally oblivious to the fact that Sara could have walked in on him, he quickly readjusted his crotch so he felt a little more comfortable, he stood then strode briskly into the kitchen to run his face and head under the cold faucet, to try to get some semblance of bodily control back.

Task achieved to some extent, his member softening to a more acceptable comfort level in his tight blue jeans, grabbing the dish towel to get rid of some of the wetness on his face and hair he slung it over towards the laundry room, before going in search or his wife and child.

Taking a quick glance at his watch and seeing it was still only early morning, he reached the nursery door just in time to see Sara tenderly kiss William on the forehead before laying him gently into the crib.

Making a quick decision Gil left the contented scene before him as he stood in the nursery doorway, made his way quickly to the master bedroom and their en-suit bath room and began to draw a bath for them both.

Pouring in her favourite lavender scented bath oil as the water tumbled into the oversized, old roll top tub filling it, he sensed the object of his long awaited desire in the room with him now.

With his back still positioned to her he gathered all the required items they would need for their soak, placing them onto the little table positioned to the head of the tub.

Large fluffy bath sheets were already in place on the towel warmer, and although some of the daylight from the small window crept into the room, Gil had lit several scented candles dotted around to add to the ambience of the room.

"What's all this Gilbert? Didn't we both shower only a few hours ago" Sara asked her husband teasingly in her low husky seductive voice.

Her words had the desired effects as extra blood shot to his groin rapidly thickening his renewing erection, the involuntary soft groan he let out as he stood upright once more, had Sara beaming her special smile for him.

"Urmmmmmmmmm I...I...Errr, just thought this would be a nice opportunity for you to have a long soak and relax, while William is sleeping, the kids are at school, and we are unlikely to get any visitors at this time of the day" he said turning around to lock his heated gaze with her, all the while trying to look totally innocent, and failing miserably.

Chuckling amusedly, Sara took the couple of steps needed to reach him, she gave him a quick hug, kissed his now blushing cheeks and said "Gimme five, and I'll go get us some drinks for after" then as she pulled away from him to go get their drinks she lowered one of her hands whilst locking her darkening eyes with his, then palmed the so obvious, prominent bulge in his pants, rubbing a few times firmly before dropping her hand and walking away.

"Stay right there lover" She called over her shoulder on the way out of the room.

Her combined touch, words and sensual voice had another groan of building anticipation emitting from his throat, followed by a short grunt as he once again rubbed himself to ease the now aching sensation.

Using his thumb and forefinger, he deftly flicked the rivet open from the button hole, and slid down the zipper halfway to ease his discomfort but also to portray as sexier image as he could display right now to his wife.

Tight blue jeans opened at the waistband, figure hugging black v necked t-shirt accentuating his ample biceps, highlighting his broad expansive muscular chest, hair tussled and wet, bare feet, and his deep indigo blue heated eyes eagerly waiting her return.

_**A/N **OMG! LMAO! I am so sorry, but I just couldn't resist one last time getting you all hyped up there with the mental image of Grissom that I have just set out for you, to then making you all wait until Friday!! (Yes, I can mentally hear all your groans) The wait will be worth it though guys, I promise. Blame a new Grissom picture I have as my user icon on my site. Next week the Epilogue will be posted to finally complete the story. Have fun be happy!_

Please take the time to leave a review for the chapter today, as always I love reading them and appreciate you leaving them.


	172. Chapter 172

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N –**__Thank you to everyone who left a review for the last chapter, they so made me laugh! and I really do appreciate them. __**Warning this chapter contains Saturday smut! **__I'm really sorry for the late posting, what with problems with my computer downloading Thursdays episode, then watching it and being shocked, then having to deal with the fallout on my site, things were so hectic yesterday. So please accept my apologies.____This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 172 Consummated!**

**Recap: **Using his thumb and forefinger, he deftly flicked the rivet open from the button hole, and slid down the zipper halfway to ease his discomfort but also to portray as sexier image as he could display right now to his wife.

Tight blue jeans opened at the waistband, figure hugging black v necked t-shirt accentuating his ample biceps, highlighting his broad expansive muscular chest, hair tussled and wet, bare feet, and his deep indigo blue heated eyes eagerly waiting her return.

Less than five minutes later Sara had quickly stuck her head in on William's room to check on him, then deposited two bottles of cold water on one of the night stands.

Stepping into the bathroom her breath caught at the oh so sexy and masculine image of her man stood there, the very man she had waited all those years for, pursued relentlessly, asked out to dinner, been rejected by so heartbreakingly after their push me pull me games, then for her to eventually give up any hope on every being with him.

It was an image she stood and stared at with love, lust and longing, one she would take time to catalogue in her mind for later time ahead of them.

Seeing her entrancing brown eyes darkening with appreciating, devouring and undressing him as they scanned his whole body slowly with a naughty smirk upon her face, his libido jumped ten fold, and his erection twitched at her intense perusal.

She stepped forwards to him without a word and gave him a searing kiss as her hands worked together to gather the hem of the t-shirt bringing it up slowly ready to break the kiss and pull it from his recently more toned torso.

Ending the first of many kisses to come, Sara grinned as he readily raised both arms to let her pull it up and over his head, before throwing it carelessly to one side.

"All that extra exercise with Hank and the kids is paying off I see" Sara said seductively as both the palms of her hands came to rest on his firm pectoral muscles, then sliding down a little so that she could use her thumbs to flick over his nipples.

Feeling his body temperature rising, his blood pumping faster throughout his body, and the burning sensation of her hands on his chest, thumbs tweaking his nipples had his eyes turning almost black with desire before closing them and leaning into her touch "Sara..." he tried to groan warningly at her, as he gripped her hips firmly with both hands pulling her even closer to him.

He wanted he closer, skin on skin contact desperately, so he quickly but deftly pulled her tank up and over her head causing her to break her touch momentarily, before she resumed her touch once more.

Her plain black nursing bra soon followed the tank to the floor, before he pulled her in for full body contact, their naked torso's heated against each other as he arms went around his back to massage the back of his shoulders.

One of his hands rested possessively on her ass holding her hard against his pulsing and confined member, the other palm flat in the centre of her back as he devoured her lips, mouth and tongue like a starving man.

Both knew now, that the tub wouldn't be the prelude to their activities, their passion and lust was way beyond control to stop for such an interruption, as his mouth moved hungrily to her neck as he gasped out "Bed now..." to her between kisses, nips and sucks of her long enticing neck.

Sara's hands managed to get between their bodies pulling the zipper fully down before sliding around the waistband to his ample tight rear, pushing the denim and cotton boxers down with palms sliding over each cheek, a firm squeeze, then resuming their intention to rid him of the last of his restricting clothing as they dropped down his legs to his ankles.

One hand on his rear massaging, the other now instinctively closing around his impressive heated and engorged member, with a few firm, but slow strokes had him grunting into her neck "Go...d...Sar...Oh" where the only incoherent sounds he could manage right now, and if he didn't stop her soon he would be past the point of no return, especially when he felt her thumb smear precum over the sensitive tip.

Releasing his hand from her back and letting her ease back a little, he stepped out of them kicking them away, pulled her hand away from his aching cock quickly, then lost no time in divesting her of her jeans and panties a little rougher than he would have normally liked, but these desperate actions were called for right now as she drove him crazy with pure lust.

He had wanted their first time as a married couple to have been slow, gentle and drawn out, savouring the experience, but with their long over due wait, and identical strong desires had put paid to that, there would be time for that later he'd come to now believe.

Placing both of his hands down and behind her knees he grasped them lifting her up against his waist as she clung to his neck kissing, and sucking on his throat, her legs now tightly around him crossed at the ankles.

Making two steps he realized rapidly they wouldn't be making it to the bed, he needed her now as her heated wet core made contact with his now painful cock.

"Baby...Now...I need you now" Sara gasped into his neck as she sloppily made for his pulse point that was thrumming wildly against her lips.

"Fuck..." He grunted as he swung her around, saw the wide bathroom counter and large mirror before him, taking one step forward he positioned her on the edge releasing his hold on her ass cheeks, placing them on her breasts tweaking the nipples like hard rivets with his thumb and forefinger, then diving in to give her a searing and deep devouring kiss.

Her hand found his weeping and twitching erection, her legs wrapped around him tightening drawing him in to her, shuffling a little forward, she placed him at her core rubbing the slick tip up and down her whole cleft nudging her clit, before holding him at her entrance.

Pulling from the kiss heaving for breath Gil looked at her with a little apprehension and questioning in his countenance, as his eyes belied his strongest base desire right now.

"Sweetheart..." was all he gasped out, then heaving in a breath trying to gain some semblance of control.

"It's okay baby...I'm sure...You won't hurt me...I need you Gil" she said tenderly seeing his concern at possibly hurting her.

Smiling so lovingly at her he leaned into to take her lips gently at first, then deepening it as he slid slowly into her, the long forgotten feeling of her tightness, heat and slickness, overwhelmed him to the point of holding his breath, as he broke the kiss and rested his face in her neck closing his eyes as he felt her fully enclose him.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh...Yesssssssss" Sara moaned out as their pubic bones met finally and he filled her completely, her mind was in overload at the blissful reconnection they both had sought for months.

Gil let out the breath he had been holding as they both stilled any further movement, both savouring the moment with awe and wonderment.

Rapid breathing was all that could be heard in the quiet bathroom as the joined and connected, long time friends, lovers and now properly married couple took time to enjoy what they had both wanted, needed and craved for.

Feeling his cock pulse within her depths, as her heat drew him in further, Gil finally felt where he knew he had needed to be always, where he always felt the most euphoric, connected with her in the most base way possibly, alive, happy, contented and at home.

Tears of pure happiness trickled slowly down Sara's cheek as she finally felt that her life was complete once more, circling her groin as best she could in her position to signal to him that she was ready to continue, he pulled back to look at her with the most loving and intense look he had ever given her, gently grasped both cheeks in his palms as he pulled out a little slowly, then back in.

The thrusting was slow and meticulous as they came together, he kissing nipping and sucking her neck, she holding his shoulders in a firm grip encouraging him as she moaned out "Faster Gillllllllll".

His hands found her ass cheeks as he increased his pace pulling back then sliding back into her, the sensations of her core firmly around him washing over his entire body.

Gil's head pulled up and back as he gripped her ass, and pounded into her with all his might, feeling the tip of his now throbbing cock hit her cervix time and time again with pure delight "Closssssssssssssssse" he hissed as he felt the beautiful familiar tingling and tightening in his balls.

Sara was now meeting him with her own wild thrusts as she sloppily kissed his taut throat, both gasping, grunting and moaning with pleasure, the heated and ever so welcoming coiling in her tummy began as she made for his shoulder with her hot wet mouth "Ohhhhhhhhh...Yessss...Harder Gil" she hissed and demanded wildly "Yessssssss...Pleassssssssse...Gilllllllllllllll".

He was pounding hard and fast into her now without abandon as he felt himself reaching his peak, but he was desperate that she joined him and shared their climax together this first time "Come for me Sarrrrrrrrrrrrrrra" he grunted "Pleassssssssssssssssse Sar..." he moaned as his cock finally started to twitch hard signalling his impending and immediate ejaculation.

"Gillllllllllllllllllllllll...Oh God...Yessssssssssssssss" Sara moaned very loudly as her walls clenched and unclenched around his pulsing and jerking cock as she felt his warm load enter her.

"Fuck...Sarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrra...God...Ssssssaaaaara" Gil called out loudly as his legs stiffened, his balls constricted and his thrusts became sloppy and uncoordinated as his hot seed spilled from him coating her walls.

United, connected and in unison, they both reached their peak of climax together, both lost in the pure magic and bliss of the moment, as they rode the tides of their joined euphoria.

The throbbing lessening and the erection subsiding, her walls now gently stopping constricting to just flutters, they both collapsed against each other gasping and heaving in breaths as they tightly embrace one another.

After five minutes of gaining their breath, Sara pulled back to look at her husband tenderly "Now were married" she said before gently kissing his lips and saying "I love you Gilbert Grissom, and always will" as she rested against his shoulder again.

Gil kissed her head and tightened his hold of her "And I have, and always will love you too, Sara Grissom".

Five more minutes later and the couple were reclined in the tub together regaining their strength, ready for what they were both sure would be the second bout of many lovemaking sessions they would be enjoying over the next few days.

_**A/N **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I hope I did them both justice after such a long time of not being able to copulate completely for months. The very last chapter, the epilogue should be posted next week and will most likely be a long one. Have a great weekend everyone! Just one more thing, I left out something very important in this chapter that will figure in the epilogue!!_


	173. Chapter 173

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N – **__First of all I would like to thank_ _everyone of you sincerely, that has followed this epic story, encouraged and supported me to continue on with it, and have continually left wonderful reviews for me. You are all great people! Special thanks go out to Kathy - __**My Kate**_ _for being not only a wonderful writer yourself, but a great friend and sounding board from day one of this story almost a year ago. Which leads nicely into my next note. Kathy is the reason I am in deep thought, as to, if I really want to consider doing a sequel to this story in the future. I am still considering this option at this moment in time!_

_This story is dedicated to all of you GSR fan's,William Petersen & Jorja Fox for bringing us the Grissom & Sara Romance._

_This chapter is not beta'd as usual, so mistakes are totally all mine, please accept my apologies in advance. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**Dead bodies and New Life – Chapter – 173 Epilogue**

**Six months later;**

Daylight was just breaking as she ended another quiet night shift at the crime lab, pushing her key into the lock, Sara opened the door to her unusually quiet home, the lights were all off and Hank wasn't greeting her at the door as normal.

Even though she was much earlier, after being sent home because of the lack of new cases to solve, their home would always be a hive of activity now at 630am, with Gil cooking breakfast, or tending to William, as CJ and Andy energetically raced around the house getting showered, changed and their things together for school, before a somewhat calmer breakfast shared together.

Closing the door with a soft click, then depositing her cell, keys and purse in the hallway, she ambled through to the kitchen which was deserted, she turned and was about to make for the stairs when she heard a muffled low bark from Hank in the family room.

Frowning a little at hearing the dogs sound come from the room, knowing that one of the kids usually took him up to their bedrooms at night, she decided to find out why Hank was downstairs on his own.

Pushing open the slightly ajar door, she walked into the mostly darkened room, except for a soft lamp that was lit on the side table, beside one of the couches.

What she now saw made her heart melt, Gil was laid on his back on the couch in only pyjama bottoms, hair all messed, glasses askew on his nose, his smaller edition of Shakespeare's poems and sonnets fallen haphazardly to the floor, Hank curled up tight in front of the couch protectively both fast asleep.

But it wasn't so much that image alone that melted her heart, she had witnessed this scene several times before. No, it was William wearing only his diaper, laid on his tummy over his fathers chest, one tiny hand was being held gently by Gil close to his chin, the other large hand was placed securely and protectively over the tiny expanse of Williams back.

Soft contented breathing sounded from their son, as Gil let out a soft whisper of a snore occasionally as his chest rose lifting William each time he exhaled, both looked incredibly contented and relaxed in their slumber.

Creeping over to the cupboard in the corner, Sara pulled out their video camera and positioned herself so she could film the delightful scene for posterity, after five minutes of glorious footage, she replaced it back in the cupboard and glanced at her watch, _we need to be getting the kids ready for school soon, they're later up than they should be, _she thought as she made her way back over to her husband and son.

Leaning over Sara put her hands softly onto William to pick him up, but as she started to lift him,Gil's eyes flew open and he tightened his hold on the baby.

"Hey, it's only me honey" Sara said in a quiet tone as Gil relaxed his hold and let her lift up the infant to her own chest.

William fussed a little as Sara rubbed his back to sooth him, but he rubbed his face into her shoulder wakening slowly with a little whimper.

"Tough night?" Sara asked as she watched Gil sit up, stretch, yawn then remove his glasses so he could rub sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, he's been grizzly and fussing all night. That tooth really needs to come through soon so that he can get a full good nights sleep" Gil said putting his glasses on the coffee table, then looking up at his wife as she patted Williams back trying to get him to settle again.

"How come he's only in his diaper?" she asked as William wriggled and whimpered in her arms.

"He was a little hot with all his crying and fussing, so I left his other cloths off to cool him down. Why is he cold?" Gil asked concerned that he might have made his son cold with leaving him undressed, as he stood up next to her putting his hand to the baby's forehead.

"No, he's fine, don't worry honey" she said still trying to sooth William to no avail, and knowing it would only be a matter of time before his loud protest would be heard "How long has he been sleeping?" she asked as she moved the infant to her other shoulder.

Glancing at his watch Gil let out a low groan "We've both had a couple of hours the whole night" he said running his hand through his hair tiredly "Ill get breakfast, the kids should be up getting ready for school by now" he said stretching his back then catching the huge yawn with his hand.

"No, you take William and lay back down, or go to bed and I'll get breakfast and the kids up" Sara said sympathetically to him, as the first of in a series of loud cries was emitted from William in protest of being awake once more.

Gil grasped his tiny son from Sara and brought him to his chest under his chin, as he rubbed his back slowly, talking to William in a low voice "Hey, hey, come on now Buggy, go back to sleep for Daddy. That's it, settle down to sleep again, Mommy and Daddy wont disturb you again. That's it. Shhhhhhhh" he said as William began to quieten and calm in his Dad's warm embrace.

Seeing William finally look to be settling again, Sara smiled then leaned over to kiss Gil briefly "Go to bed Gil, I've got everything covered here" she said.

Feeling Williams movements still against his chest, Gil released one of his hands from the baby's back and brought it down to Sara's swollen tummy caressing it fully with his open palm wide "You sure honey? You've just done a shift at the lab and your pregnant, you should be the one taking things easy?" he asked affectionately as he felt slight movement from his unborn child.

Laying her hand on top of his briefly before letting go she said "Yeah, I'm sure. We had a quiet night, no new cases and I've been sat down most of the time. So you go ahead and get some sleep, I'll be up after the kids have got off to school" she said with a quick peck to his lips and a special smile for him.

"Okay, but take it easy and don't over do it" He said as he made for the door.

An hour later the school bus arrived outside, first Andy approached his Mom to give her his usual hearty hug and bye's before leaving, feeling her tummy for movement of his soon to be sibling.

Then CJ came racing down the stairs after nearly forgetting something for school, she hugged her Mom eagerly, then bent and kissed the protruding abdomen "See you later bug baby" she called as she ran out the door after her brother.

Sara eventually trudged of to join her husband in bed after tidying up the breakfast thing and doing a couple of chores.

An hour before their normal family dinner time, first Jim and Heather arrived bearing treats and gifts for the kids and expectant mother as usual, then Catherine turned up with Warrick and Lindsey in tow, then Nick and Greg showed teasing each other about some women on a case flirting with them both as they came in the door.

"So who's taking the orders for pizza then?" Greg asked as he dropped down onto the floor in front of the TV next to Andy and CJ.

"I am, shortly Greg, don't worry we wont forget you" Jim called over to him, as William then grabbed his police badge fixed to his pocket, then ravenously started chewing on it with gusto covering it with saliva.

"Hey Buggy, I need that for work tonight. Let Pa have it back little man" Jim said as he tried to relieve his grandson of the item.

William tried his hardest to keep a tight grip of the leather badge holder that was great for chewing on, but Jim managed to prise it free of his hands, straight away the infants bottom lip quivered, followed by eyes beginning to tear up, then he turned his head seeking out none other that his Daddy, who always seemed to be the best one at soothing him when upset.

Finding his Daddy stood with his arm around his Mommy, talking to Uncle Warrick and Heather, about his enjoying his early retirement, being home with William and spending time writing chapters for a new forensic handbook he was developing.

He'd not been called out so far in his new capacity as a consultant entomologist and serial killer expert, but that was okay because it freed up more time to spend researching other projects he was excited to pursue in the future.

William let out a pathetic cry as the dams burst, his arms reaching in the direction that he wanted to be in with his Daddy, letting the person in question know he wanted him ASAP.

"Hey hey little man, it's okay I didn't mean to upset you. Those teeth still driving you crazy huh, not breaking through yet. Awwww come on William, Shhhhhhh, I'll get you your own badge holder, how about that. I'm sorry you cant have this one, Shhhhh?" Jim said trying to sooth the baby now trying his hardest to lean out of his embrace towards Gil only a few yards away.

Hearing the cry immediately, both Gil and Sara looked over "Daddy's little boy wants you" Sara said grinning at Gil, then over at her father trying to sooth her clearly upset son.

Gil stepped over to Jim quickly holding his hands out for William, who soon settled into his fathers chest holding him around the neck with a vice like grip, as he whimpered and cried rubbing his face into the side of Gil's own face.

Rubbing soothing circles on his back and turning his face into William's, Gil spoke in a soft tone "Hey, it cant be that bad William. What's up huh? Your teeth bothering you again?" he said calming his son who was now sniffling with his fist in his mouth rubbing it against his gums.

Jim held up his slimy leather police badge holder containing the badge "He got a hold of my badge again Gil. You know I'd let him have it, but it could be full of all kinds of germs, and the last thing I want is a pissed of pregnant Sara gunning for me" he said cleaning off the saliva with a handkerchief, then stuffed both in his pocket.

Sara gave Jim a mock glare before running her hand through the mass of untidy tight brown curls of William's head affectionately "Did grandpa upset Mommy's little man huh?" she said smiling as William turned to look for him Mommy.

"Sara...He had my badge again" Jim said apologetically.

"He may due a feed too, so don't worry Jim, I was only teasing" she said as she pulled William into her arms "I'll take him upstairs to nurse and settle him, wont be too long" Sara said as William gripped a hold of her hair in his fist.

Forty minutes later Sara had William fed and settled in his crib, baby monitor switched on and hooked to her belt as she entered the noisy and animated family room closing the door behind her.

Jim and Gil were sat on the rug cross legged, Gil with CJ in his lap, and Jim with Andy in his as the two kids showed the old's how to play the Wii game, everyone else in the room including Archie, Hodges, Doc and his wife,Wendy & Mandy, who must have arrived while she was tending to her youngest son, where calling out instructions or adding comical comments.

Warrick got up from the couch to allow Sara to sit down next to Catherine "The pizza's are ordered and should be here soon, and the guys helped me set out some other nibbles and stuff" Catherine informed a tired looking Sara.

Game over flashed up on the TV screen, Gil groaned at being the looser to Jim, who was now pumping the air with his fist in celebration.

Helping CJ up off his lap then standing, Gil shook his legs to get some feeling back into them as several of the males in the room dived for the Wii controller.

Nick now had CJ on his lap calling them team 'Stokes' v's team 'Brass'.

Greg, Archie, Warrick, Wendy and Mandy were sprawled out around the floor, Rebecca Robbin's, Al and Heather occupied one couch, while Catherine, Lindsey and Sara occupied the other.

Gil spotted the empty arm chair but wanted to sit next to his wife, Catherine seeing his dilemma shuffled out of her current seat dragging Lindsey with her over to the chair freeing up room for him.

Sitting down gingerly so as not to jostle his wife, who looked like she was ready for a nap he put his arm around her and pulled her into his side so her head could rest on his shoulder "Better?" he asked with a kiss to her head.

"Yeah, just a little tired is all" Sara said in low more intimate tone to her husband.

Gil placed his free hand over the top of Sara's resting it on top of the baby bump that protected their unborn child "You want to go back upstairs for a nap, and I'll save you some pizza for later?" he asked quietly.

"Ummmmmmm, no, not right now I'm comfy right here" she said lazily finishing with a tired sigh.

"You sure honey?, it's a little noisy in here, your not going to be able to nap here" Gil said using his arm around her back to rub up and down it soothingly.

"Yeahhhhhhh, I'll nap okay, I just like having all the family round every now and then. Don't want to miss it. We don't do this enough as it is" Sara said taking her hand off the bump and placing it around her husbands torso and snuggling right into his warmth.

"I know what you mean. I never thought that I would envision this many people in our home together, and I'd feel happy and contented by it all" Gil said with another kiss to her hair.

"Ummmmmmm" was all Sara mumbled, as she began to relax enjoying the comfort of her husband and family, as they carried on with whatever they were all doing around her.

**Tribute to a Family **

_by Michelle Moran_

_I don't know how it started, or how it all began._

_But god created families, as only our lord can._

_He was teaching what it means, to love honour and obey._

_He wanted a strong bond, that we don't see much today._

_He wanted someone to hold us, and show respect for others._

_He wanted someone who'd be gentle, And so he created Mothers._

_He wanted someone strong, A support filled with love._

_And so he created Fathers, sent from heaven above._

_Brothers and sisters came next, with that, an instant friend._

_Someone to look up to, Some one on who to depend._

_When he put them all together, He was amazed at what he done._

_He had created a family, Created by only two._

_How many we've become and it's all because of you._

_We have a lot to be thankful for, The memories through the years._

_The many times together, Full of laughter, full of tears._

_I don't know where we'd be today, if it weren't for the two of you._

_To show us strength, support & love._

_Like only the two of you do!_

_**A/N** I hope the epilogue was worthy of the story, and answered some of the remaining questions for you. I deliberately left the sex of the baby unknown for if I decide to do a sequel, and if I don't, you can decide for yourselves the sex and name! I have totally enjoyed my journey with you all and our GSR family, and it is very sad to have to end it here, but end it I must. Take care everyone, have fun be happy!_

Please take the time to leave a final review for the story, I would be really interested to hear comments on the story as a whole, so that it may help me decide on a sequel or not.


End file.
